


2104

by Lexiestrella



Series: Pandemia [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bisous sur vos fesses, Donc j'ai voulu en écrire une, Dystopia, F/M, Harry est un connard, Homophobia, Les dystopies c'est ma vie, Louis est borné et a mauvais caractère, M/M, Mais je sais pas ce que ça donne, Niall est là aussi et il aime bien bricoler, Oh et y a du Ziam aussi parce qu'ils sont mignons, Pas de déclaration d'amour toutes les deux lignes, Soyez indulgents, Thanks, Thug Life, Tous les deux veulent vivre et pas juste survivre., Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse, surtout au début, ça va être assez sanglant par moment parce que les zombies sont pas des bisounours
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 182,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiestrella/pseuds/Lexiestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde post-apocalyptique, Louis se bat pour survivre depuis sa naissance. Le combat, le sang, les armes, les morts, l'obscurité, l'entourent.<br/>Harry a vécu une existence protégée toute sa vie. Il n'a jamais mis les pieds hors de sa Cité.<br/>Ils sont comme l'ombre et la lumière, le soleil et la lune, l'eau et les flammes.<br/>Ils n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer, encore moins à s'aimer.<br/>Le destin en a décidé autrement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey.  
> Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Lexie, 20 ans, fan de chocolat. J'ai déjà écrit quelques trucs par-ci par-là, qui se passaient dans le "monde réel" mais mon domaine de prédilection, quand je lis en tout cas, c'est davantage les dystopies. Graaande fan des univers alternatifs que je suis, je suis carrément enthousiaste à l'idée d'écrire cette fiction.  
> Donc j'ai décidé de me lancer. C'est très différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude (pour celles qui me connaissaient), j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.  
> Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication défini. Je publierai quand j'en ai envie et (SURTOUT) le temps.  
> Merci si vous continuez (et même si vous continuez pas, je vous en veux pas) et bisouus.

2104\. Le monde est ravagé. L'Humanité a été détruite par un virus. La Terre est peuplée de cadavres. Des cadavres qui marchent. Des cadavres qui bougent et qui se nourrissent. Ce qu'on appelait avant, quand tout cela n'avait encore qu'un sens abstrait, quand tout cela n'était encore qu'une hérésie faisant l'objet de films d'horreur ou comiques, des "zombies".

Des zombies à la peau blafarde, aux yeux injectés de sang, aux ongles noirs et ensanglantés. Des zombies qui se promènent en… meutes. Pour se protéger, si tant est qu'on puisse attribuer à ces créatures des émotions. Parlons plutôt d'un instinct de survie. Pour se protéger et pour chasser. Ce qu'ils chassent ? Allons, on sait tous de quoi se nourrissent les morts-vivants. D'humains.

Les humains. Les humains aussi se regroupent en meutes. En tribus. En communautés. Ils sont rassemblés à l'intérieur de l'Enceinte. Dans la Cité, endroit le plus sûr où vivre dorénavant, selon les autorités. La Cité, cette ville qui s'étend sur les vestiges de l'ancien Londres. Cette ville entourée par des remparts de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. Certains, la plupart, disent qu'ils sont là pour protéger les humains des zombies. D'autres chuchotent qu'ils sont aussi là pour les maintenir enfermés.

Il n'y a pas de zombies dans la Cité. Pas de risque de contamination. On peut y vivre en paix, du moins autant que c'est possible lorsque le reste du monde est parcouru par des cadavres ambulants. Il y a des familles. Des enfants. Des rires. Certains disent que ce n'est pas tellement différent des villes de l'Ancienne Période.

D'autres n'ont pas cette chance. Des bannis. Des survivants. Des fous. Des criminels. Des malades. Ceux qui vivaient hors de Londres lors de la Contamination et qui ont refusé de se laisser enfermer. Ou ceux qui en ont été chassés pour leurs pêchés. Dans la Cité, on appelle ces personnes les Condamnés. Condamnés parce qu'ils ont souvent commis un crime pour se retrouver hors de l'enceinte. Condamnés parce que l'existence au milieu de zombies désireux de faire d'eux leur prochain repas ou leur prochain compagnon de route n'est pas vraiment paisible. Condamnés parce qu'à l'Extérieur, l'espérance de vie est… limitée.

Harry Styles a dix-neuf ans. Il vit dans la Cité.

Louis a vingt-et-un ans. C'est un Condamné.

Ils ne sont pas destinés à se rencontrer. Pourtant, quelques mots vont tout changer.

"Harry Edward Styles, vous êtes reconnu coupable de Haute Trahison envers la Cité. En raison de votre crime, la Cour déclare votre Bannissement. Un garde vous conduira ce soir de votre cellule à l'Enceinte afin que vous rejoigniez l'Extérieur. L'accès à la Cité vous est désormais strictement interdit."


	2. Another world

Louis se colla au mur près de la porte, les yeux rivés au couloir qu'il apercevait dans l'entrebâillement. Aux aguets et son revolver en main, pointé vers le bas, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de son compagnon qui fouillait les bureaux de la pièce.

\- Rappelle-moi pour quoi on est ici à attendre patiemment que nos potes puants débarquent ? lança-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Pour Liam, rétorqua l'autre sur le même ton.

Zayn retourna le contenu d'un tiroir d'un geste sec, envoyant valser le peu qui restait à l'intérieur. La pièce, comme le reste du bâtiment, comme le reste du monde, était saccagée. Retournée et pillée par des générations de survivants et de morts-vivants.

\- Il a besoin de papier et d'encre, tu sais comment il est quand il ne peut pas écrire ses recherches, il devient…  
\- Bizarre.

Louis avait vu Liam retourner son bureau avec des gestes fébriles chaque fois qu'il pensait ne plus avoir rien pour écrire. Il savait pertinemment dans quel état celui-ci était en ce moment même, sachant que ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver : il était à cours de papier. Liam ne pouvait plus écrire.

\- Il n'a qu'à m'écouter et utiliser la vieille console de jeu que Niall a bricolée, pour enregistrer ses recherches.  
\- Et risquer de tout perdre quand ce machin grillera ?

Zayn lança un regard de travers à Louis qui ne le vit pas, trop occupé à faire le guet en surveillant le couloir et les escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés pour venir. Leur chemin vers la sortie.

\- T'es malade, jamais Liam utilisera ces machins. S'il avait vécu… avant toute cette merde, je crois qu'il aurait jamais touché à tous ces trucs technologiques genre les… ordinateurs et les… télévisions et tout. Il serait resté à taper sur sa vieille…

Zayn mima exagérément l'action de taper sur des touches en émettant un léger cliquetis. Louis lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le couloir avec un léger sourire, le corps toujours tendu et prêt à entrer en action.

Comme depuis vingt-et-un ans. Louis était tendu et sur le qui vive depuis qu'il était né. Parce qu'il était né là-dedans. La guerre, la mort, le désespoir, le combat, vivre au jour le jour, survivre plus que vivre.

La survie. C'était tout ce qu'il connaissait.

\- Une machine à écrire, je crois, informa Louis. Jerry en avait une dans le temps. On l'a perdu lors d'une attaque il y a dix ans.  
\- Ouais, voilà.

Zayn se remit à chercher sans plus mimer de quelconque objet technologique dont l'usage avait cessé avec la vie normale, il y a des dizaines d'années, bien avant leur naissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour pouvoir continuer à le sucer, bordel, railla Louis.  
\- T'as tout pigé. J'aurais pas imaginé que tailler une pipe à quiconque soit aussi bon. Tu comprends donc que je peux pas laisser ça m'échapper.

Louis secoua légèrement la tête avec un sourire amusé et affectueux à la fois. Zayn et Louis pouvaient plaisanter à ce sujet parce qu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que Zayn était indubitablement et complètement fou amoureux de Liam. Il était loin de n'être avec lui que pour le sexe.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Zayn après quelques minutes de recherche.

Il enfournait ses précieuses trouvailles dans son sac quand Louis se tendit brusquement.  
Un bruit. Au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Zayn, on a de la visite, chuchota-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur le revolver qui ne le quittait jamais.

Machinalement, il vérifia que les deux poignards croisés entre ses omoplates étaient toujours dans leurs fourreaux sur son dos. Des années d'expérience, de traque et de fuite lui avaient donné un sixième sens. Ce qui aurait semblé anodin à un de ces bourgeois de la Cité sonnait à ses oreilles comme une promesse de mort dorénavant.

\- On bouge, murmura-t-il précipitamment, on bouge, on bouge !

Zayn lança la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule et s'empara du Beretta M12, son pistolet mitrailleur favori, qu'il avait laissé suspendu à sa ceinture.

Ces armes leur sauvaient la vie tous les jours. Il y a quelques années, leur clan avait découvert sous une tonne de gravas ce qui semblait être une ancienne base de l'armée. Comment ils avaient découvert ce que personne, en plusieurs décennies, n'avait mis au jour ? Par un gamin imprudent et têtu qui avait décidé de partir en exploration. Un gamin qui avait failli se faire déchiqueter par des zombies peu accueillants et qui avait trouvé refuge dans ce qu'il pensait être les égouts. Des égouts qui s'étaient avérés être en réalité les tunnels d'une ancienne base désaffectée, une base secrète. Réfugié en sous-sol, il y avait découvert assez d'armes et de munitions pour les approvisionner durant des années. Une base qui était par la suite devenue leur refuge à tous. Leur communauté vivait là désormais.

Le nom du gamin ? Un certain Louis.

Louis serra les mâchoires en apercevant des mains blafardes empoigner la rambarde de l'escalier. Il fit signe à Zayn avant de fermer doucement la porte et battre en retraite vers les fenêtres.

Règle n°1 en période d'apocalypse impliquant des zombies ou tout autre monstre : toujours prévoir une sortie de secours. Voire trois ou quatre.

Louis ouvrit la fenêtre sans faire de bruit et laissa le passage à Zayn qui enjamba le rebord et disparut. Les pas se rapprochèrent dans le couloir. Louis enjambait le montant de la fenêtre à son tour quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Moche.

Un zombie c'était moche, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Une peau livide maculée de crasse, de boue et de poussière. Du sang aussi. Sur leur peau, leurs vêtements déchirés, leur menton. Les cheveux gras et emmêlés de divers débris. Le plus effrayant restait leurs yeux. Écarquillés, presque entièrement blancs, ne laissant plus deviner qu'à peine la couleur originelle de leurs iris. Liam disait que leur humanité s'éteignait au même rythme que leurs yeux se décoloraient.

Louis avait beau être habitué à cette vision, il n'en demanda pas plus. Il passa dehors et prit pied sur la corniche qui longeait la façade du bâtiment et qu'ils avaient remarqué en arrivant. En équilibre sur une corniche du deuxième étage, à plusieurs mètres du sol, Louis se glissa vers la droite. Pas de harnais de sécurité évidemment, on n'était pas sur un mur d'escalade des années 2000. Il crapahuta agilement jusqu'au coin du bâtiment sur les traces de Zayn, avant d'agripper la gouttière qui s'y trouvait. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol où Zayn l'attendait, arme au poing.  
Ils se mirent à marcher en direction du portail à allure normale.

Règle n°2 : Ne pas courir, sauf en cas d'urgence. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention si les zombies ne savaient pas où ils étaient présentement.

Des Contaminés déboulèrent par le portail, leur coupant la route. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur eux. Leur tête relevée, narines dilatées, ne signifiait qu'une chose : ils avaient senti leur odeur. Derrière eux, du bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Leurs poursuivants précédents avaient visiblement compris que leurs proies ne s'étaient ni suicidées ni mises à voler.

Règle n°3 : Ne pas se laisser encercler. Ce qui représentait précisément le cas d'urgence décrit dans la règle n°2.

Cas d'urgence. Zayn et Louis se mirent à courir vers les grilles encerclant l'ancienne école dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, à la perpendiculaire des zombies. Oui, ils couraient droit vers un grillage haut de deux mètres sans porte de sortie apparente dans les environs. Louis et Zayn se jetèrent sans ralentir sur le grillage et se mirent à grimper. En quelques secondes, ils étaient au sommet. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de l'autre côté. Louis adressa un salut militaire ironique aux cadavres qui les observaient de leurs yeux vides de l'autre côté et ils se remirent à courir. Ils sautèrent dans la voiture qu'ils avaient garée à quelques dizaines de mètres et Zayn fit un dérapage en démarrant.

La routine.

\- Je pense que Jerry ne nous tuera pas, affirma Louis, à peine essoufflé. On n'est pas morts, on n'a pas été mordus, on n'a tiré aucune balle, on n'a pas abimé la voiture et on ramène du papier pour sauver Liam de la folie.  
\- On lui a pas dit que c'était ce qu'on prévoyait de faire. On était censés aller à la chasse, rappela Zayn.

Louis et Zayn échangèrent un regard avant de conclure :

\- On est morts.

Ils étaient censés partir chasser aujourd'hui. Comme tous les jours. Au lieu de cela, Louis avait subtilisé les clés du chef de la communauté, Jerry, pour aller faire un "petit tour" en voiture. En ne prévenant personne.

Jerry n'allait pas être content.

Louis descendit du véhicule pour ouvrir la porte du hangar. L'une des voitures, la plus petite, restait toujours à l'extérieur, dans ce hangar situé juste au dessus de la base. L'autre, la Range Rover, plus bruyante, était gardée à l'intérieur. Zayn gara la voiture électrique en un tour de main et récupéra les clés pendant que Louis refermait les portes rapidement.

Zayn se dirigea vers un coin du hangar et souleva la plaque d'égout qui s'y trouvait. Il fit signe à Louis de passer devant lui. Louis rangea son arme dans son étui, passa son sac à dos sur ses épaules et descendit le premier le long de l'échelle, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Il descendit sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atteindre le sol et attrapa la lampe torche dans la cavité à droite de l'échelle. Une lampe rechargée à l'énergie solaire, comme tout ce qui produisait de la lumière ici. Le soleil était leur dernier ami.

Zayn replaça la plaque d'égout au dessus de lui, plongeant les souterrains dans le noir, et Louis alluma la lampe alors que son ami descendait. Cette partie de la base n'était pas éclairée continuellement. Seuls les couloirs reliant le QG aux chambres et à l'infirmerie étaient éclairés la plupart du temps. Louis attendit que Zayn l'ait rejoint avant de prendre le couloir à sa droite. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en discutant et plaisantant avant d'arriver dans une salle immense.

Louis appelait cet endroit le QG quand il était gosse et l'appellation avait fini par être adoptée par le reste des réfugiés. C'était la plus grande salle de la base, là où les militaires stockaient les voitures auparavant. Elle devait faire la taille d'un stade de foot. Tout était aménagé depuis des années pour en faire la pièce à vivre du refuge. Dans cette pièce, les gens pouvaient se retrouver, discuter, débattre, lire. C'était la seule salle assez grande pour contenir tout le monde et c'était aussi la seule où il y avait de la lumière presque en permanence, Jerry laissant l'électricité y fonctionner tout le temps sauf aux heures les plus tardives. Il n'était qu'une trentaine dans la base mais trente personnes ne tenaient pas toutes dans une chambre. Ici, ils avaient tous de l'espace, ils étaient à leur aise. Ils y avaient installé tout ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer de confortable, d'utile et susceptible de rendre leur vie plus agréable et plus facile. Des canapés un peu partout. De vieux tapis au sol. Des tables et des chaises. Des rangées de bibliothèques au fond de la salle. Des bibelots, des photos, des tableaux sur les étagères le long des murs. Au centre, un vieux tourne-disque sur une commode emplie de vinyles. A droite, au coin, la "garderie" comme Mama l'appelait. Là où ils avaient aménagé un espace avec tous les jouets qu'ils avaient pu trouver au cours du temps, pour que les enfants puissent grandir en jouant eux aussi, malgré le contexte. C'était Louis qui ramenait le plus de jouets possibles, lui n'en ayant pas eu beaucoup quand il avait grandi.

Le monde extérieur n'était pas sûr pour les humains depuis quelques décennies. Cet endroit l'était. C'était le seul lieu au monde qu'ils pouvaient appeler maison. Ça faisait un peu plus de dix ans qu'ils vivaient ici et c'était la première fois qu'ils restaient au même endroit aussi longtemps. Le fait qu'ils vivent au sous-sol dans des lieux sécurisés n'y était pas pour rien. Les zombies ne pouvaient pas descendre ici. Alors certes, le soleil leur manquait. Certes, il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe. Certes, ils étaient un peu trop pâles et ils manquaient de grand air. Mais ils étaient en sécurité.

Dans ce monde-ci, c'était le plus important.

\- Louis ! cria une voix masculine depuis l'entrée du couloir à leur gauche.

Le dit interpellé grimaça. Le ton de Jerry indiquait qu'il n'était pas content et qu'ils allaient se prendre une semonce. L'expression de Zayn près de lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait avalé un truc très amer. Même Zayn, qui n'avait peur de quasiment rien, avait ses frayeurs, et peu de personnes ici ne redoutaient pas les colères de Jerry.

Jerry déboula du couloir au pas de course. C'était un homme de grande taille, d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ses yeux bleus étaient perçants et enfoncés dans ses orbites, ses cheveux gris étaient coupés très courts, comme les anciens militaires. Il avait une mâchoire forte, carrée, et un nez un peu tordu qui avait déjà été cassé plusieurs fois. Jerry avait toujours été leur leader en quelque sorte. C'était lui qui commandait ici. Les humains, tout aussi condamnés qu'ils soient, avaient besoin d'un meneur, plus encore dans ces circonstances. Quelqu'un qui leur redonne espoir, quelqu'un qui leur dise quoi faire, quelqu'un qui prenne des initiatives, quelqu'un qui les défende. Jerry était ce quelqu'un. Il était autant leur chef que celui qui prenait soin d'eux tous et les protégeait. Son charisme, ses qualités de guerrier comme ses qualités de cœur, son esprit stratégique et son autorité indéniable ne laissaient pas subsister de doutes quant à la place qui était la sienne. C'était lui qui les avait tous ramassés un à un, qui avait fondé leur communauté, qui leur avait appris à survivre dans ce monde où l'on ne pouvait pas vivre.

C'était aussi le seul qui avait un tant soit peu d'autorité sur Louis ici. Parce que c'est lui qui l'avait élevé.

\- Vous deux, vous avez exactement trente secondes pour m'expliquer où vous étiez partis et pourquoi vous avez changé de mission sans avoir prévenu personne.

La voix de Jerry était claquante. Louis se raidit. Zayn montra son sac à dos.

\- Du papier. Pour Liam.

\- Ce qui vous donne le droit de vous éloigner seuls avec un des véhicules sans rien demander ni avertir quiconque ?

Louis soupira et haussa les yeux au ciel. Les iris d'un bleu glacial de Jerry se rivèrent sur lui.

\- On a pris toutes les précautions d'usage, on a utilisé de la menthe pour dissimuler notre odeur, on a pris la voiture sans l'abimer, on a été dans une zone désaffectée et on n'a eu aucun problème sur place. On a du papier et Liam ne va pas devenir fou.

Jerry pinça les lèvres :

\- Le prochaine fois que vous refaites une excursion de ce type sans avertir personne, vous êtes privés de sortie pendant un mois.

Cette histoire de privation de sortie était un peu plus sérieuse que quelques décennies auparavant. Là, cela signifiait : cloitrés. Pas de sortie à l'air libre du tout. Ce qui hérissait les poils de Louis.  
Jerry finit par se dérider un peu en poussant un soupir de soulagement :

\- Félicitations pour le papier, vous avez quand même fait du bon boulot. Liam a fait le tour des chambres pour grappiller le moindre bout de feuille et je crois qu'il s'est enfermé dans l'infirmerie à l'heure actuelle.

Zayn secoua la tête en retenant un sourire, imaginant pertinemment l'état de son petit ami à ce moment. Jerry se décala sur le côté pour les laisser passer.

\- Allez, dépêchez vous de lui apportez de l'oxygène. Louis, tu viendras me voir après.

Ça sentait les reproches, encore.

Zayn et Louis se mirent en route vers l'autre bout de la base en marchant rapidement. Les gens ne couraient pas ici, pas dans ces souterrains. C'était une règle qu'avait établie Jerry à leur installation ici. On courait trop quand on était dehors. Courir était assimilé à l'urgence en ces temps. On courait pour sa survie dorénavant. Si quelqu'un était aperçu en train de courir dans la base, tout le monde s'imaginait qu'ils étaient envahis. Donc ils ne couraient pas.

L'infirmerie était située au bout d'un long couloir, dans la partie de la base réservée aux chambres. Elle se distinguait des autres par sa porte rouge alors que le reste des portes étaient noires. Louis n'aimait pas que cette porte soit rouge. Cela signifiait sang dans son esprit et l'infirmerie y était déjà suffisamment associée comme ça.

Zayn tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce sans s'annoncer. Liam était assis à son bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez, examinant des comptes rendus de tests scientifiques qu'il avait lui-même rédigés. Il leva les yeux vers eux en les entendant entrer et son visage s'éclaira. Louis resta sur le pas de la porte alors que Zayn se dirigeait vers son ami et passait ses bras autour de son cou, se collant à son dos. Liam se laissa aller contre lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Louis comprenait ça. Dans ce monde, on n'avait aucune certitude de revoir ceux qu'on aimait lorsqu'on les quittait, ne serait-ce que brièvement. Quand on avait dans nos vies une personne, cette personne qui ne faisait qu'un avec votre âme, la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et le soulagement de la retrouver était sans commune mesure. Zayn était taraudé à l'idée de perdre Liam un jour, Louis le savait. Il en faisait des cauchemars qui le réveillaient la nuit, haletant, couvert de sueurs froides, et Liam devait le rassurer en l'embrassant doucement et en lui assurant qu'il était toujours là et que rien n'allait lui arriver.

Zayn était arrivé ici il y a quatre ans. Il avait dix-neuf ans à l'époque. Avant, il vivait dans une colonie de survivants plus au nord de l'Angleterre. Une colonie très dure, où ils formaient des combattants, des guerriers. Zayn avait grandi parmi les armes et la violence. Il avait appris à armer un fusil avant même de savoir nouer ses lacets. Les priorités étaient différentes là-bas. Les chefs préféraient leur apprendre à manier un sabre plutôt que leur apprendre à lire et à écrire. Ils préféraient leur inculquer des valeurs guerrières plutôt que la pitié et la compassion. Zayn était dur. Zayn était un combattant. Zayn avait été forgé par ces idées de mort, de destruction, par l'idée que les seules choses qui vaillent la peine de se battre étaient la survie et la vengeance.

Et sa famille avait été tuée. Zayn avait dix-huit ans. Les zombies les avaient pris par surprise. Une telle concentration d'humains avait fini par attiser leur convoitise. La famille de Zayn habitait en bordure du camp. Ses sœurs et sa mère avaient été tuées les premières. Son père en combattant. Zayn était parti.

Louis était tombé sur lui alors qu'il était parti en expédition pour récupérer des vivres avec d'autres jeunes, envoyés par Jerry. Ils s'étaient faits coincer par une bande de Contaminés et Zayn avait débarqué avec son sabre et son flingue, décapitant et faisant exploser les têtes tour à tour, avec ses yeux de fous, ses cicatrices, ses tatouages et cette lueur de solitude et de désespoir dans ses iris. Il les avait tous sauvés ce jour là. Depuis lors, Louis l'avait ramené et en avait fait son meilleur ami. Ils se comprenaient bien et se complétaient. Zayn était dur, toujours calme et inflexible, Louis était borné, ne laissait personne lui dire quoi faire et ne vivait que pour l'instant présent. Tous deux étaient cyniques, crus, directs et avaient le même sens du sarcasme. Zayn avait appris à Louis à se battre avec un sabre ; Louis avait appris à Zayn qu'il n'y avait pas que la guerre et les zombies qui comptaient, même dans cette vie.

Et Zayn avait rencontré Liam. Alors, il avait compris. Il avait saisi qu'il n'y avait pas que la mort et la vengeance, en effet. Il y avait l'amour aussi.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi, bébé.

Zayn se redressa et fit glisser son sac à dos de son épaule pour le déposer sur le bureau, devant Liam. Celui-ci leva vers lui un regard circonspect avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement le sac. Ses gestes se firent plus fébriles quand il commença à sortir les feuilles et les cahiers que Zayn avait dénichés dans les bureaux que Louis et lui avaient perquisitionnés.

\- Seigneur, seigneur, seigneur, des feuilles, du papier, des…

Liam se leva d'un bond et fit volte-face pour écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Zayn.

\- T'es le meilleur petit-ami que j'aurais jamais pu avoir dans cette vie ou dans une autre, chuchota Liam alors que Zayn riait, ses mains caressant le bas du dos de Liam.

Louis s'éclaircit la gorge. Il avait beau être à tous les coups attendri par la façon dont Liam et Zayn étaient foutrement adorables ensemble, il ne tenait pas à les regarder se monter dessus sur le bureau.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais y aller avant de voir des choses que mes yeux chastes et innocents ne sauraient voir sous peine de…

Liam éclata de rire et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Zayn, qui railla :

\- Toi, chaste et innocent ? Y a pas moins chaste et innocent que toi dans toute la base.

Louis n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Liam étant déjà arrivé sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Louis.  
\- Je pouvais pas décemment te laisser dans la détresse sans intervenir. Tu commençais à être insupportable et Zayn se serait vengé sur moi puisqu'il est incapable de t'arracher un cheveu.

Liam rigola et laissa Louis partir après lui avoir lancé qu'ils se verraient au déjeuner.

Le problème est que Louis avait la dalle et que le déjeuner n'était pas avant une heure ou deux. Mais il savait où trouver de la nourriture sans avoir à passer par la cuisine et ses restrictions. Il prit la direction opposée à l'infirmerie, revenant vers le QG et s'arrêtant devant la porte d'une chambre un peu singulière. Des dessins et des gribouillis étaient accrochés sur la porte, du genre : "Interdiction d'entrer sans frapper", "Si vous venez me voler à manger, vous pouvez aller vous faire bouffer par un zombie" ou "Mon sommeil est sacré, quiconque le dérange s'expose à une mort particulièrement douloureuse". Faisant fi de ces adorables avertissements, comme toujours, Louis frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

\- Putain, Louis ! s'exclama une voix au fond de la pièce. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de frapper avant de rentrer ! Et si j'avais été avec une charmante demoiselle ?

Louis sourit avant de se diriger vers son ami, planté devant l'établi qui courait sur tout le mur du fond, recouvert de toutes sortes de bricoles, de fils électriques, de morceaux de moteurs, de plastiques, de caoutchouc, bref, d'un bordel sans nom.

\- T'es puceau, Niall, on le sait tout les deux, et ça risque pas de changer dans l'immédiat, sauf si Mary décide de céder à tes… Je sais pas si la regarder en bavant et lui offrir de la bouffe, on peut appeler ça des "avances".

Niall essuya son front, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser des traces noirâtres sur sa peau blanche, ses mains étant maculées de graisse de moteur et autres substances. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, hérissés dans tous les sens, ses yeux d'un bleu intense pétillaient, comme à chaque fois qu'il travaillait sur un projet. Louis songeait souvent que les yeux de Niall étaient l'une des rares choses magnifiques qui restaient dans cette vie.

\- J'ai entendu Jerry gueuler tout à l'heure. Zayn et toi avez encore fait des conneries ?

Louis s'affala sur le lit de Niall, à sa droite. Niall était le seul à bénéficier d'une chambre pour lui tout seul dans la base. Avec son établi, ses outils, ses maquettes et ses projets, il n'y aurait pas eu assez de place pour une deuxième personne. Si Niall avait vécu quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, Louis était persuadé qu'il aurait été l'une de ces personnes qui passaient leur temps sur des ordinateurs, un… geek. Niall aurait été un geek. Il passait son temps à bricoler tout ce qu'il trouvait, que ce soit électronique, mécanique ou simplement d'usage quotidien. Louis devait admettre que Niall était un génie. Sans lui, ils n'auraient probablement pas d'électricité ici. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser les panneaux solaires qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une usine voisine et aux alentours pour produire l'électricité qui leur manquait. C'était aussi lui qui avait pensé à reconnecter les éoliennes près de la base pour leur fournir l'énergie restante. Lui qui leur permettait d'avoir de l'eau par ses systèmes de filtrage et de récupération d'eau de pluie. Lui qui remettait en état de marche tous les objets qui pouvaient améliorer leur vie, comme le vieux tourne-disque dans le QG et même certaines consoles et ordinateurs pour les enfants. Niall était le Q de James Bond dans cette base. Dix-sept ans et déjà indispensable à tous.

Louis grogna en entendant la question de Niall.

\- On est sortis sans autorisation.

Remarquant le regard de reproche que lui lançait Niall, très à cheval sur la sécurité, Louis leva les deux mains :

\- C'était pour Liam !

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de Niall alors qu'il prenait un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains.

\- Il est passé tout à l'heure pour savoir si je pouvais lui filer de ma réserve de papier. Le souci est que j'en ai besoin aussi pour mes plans. On est les deux personnes qui ont le plus besoin de cette merde dans cette base.

C'était vrai. Niall s'occupait de toute la partie physique, bricolage, alors que Liam se chargeait de la partie chimie. En plus d'avoir pris la relève du médecin de la communauté, mort six mois plus tôt lors d'une excursion, il travaillait sur les médicaments. Tout ce qui pouvait servir pour soigner les résidents était le bienvenu et Liam travaillait d'arrache pied là-dessus.

Il cherchait un remède aussi. Un remède au virus qui avait décimé la population humaine et avait tué ou transformé 90% de la planète. Il était sûr qu'il devait y avoir un remède. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Toute maladie devrait pouvoir être combattue. Pour l'instant, il ne semblait cependant pas que le "Virus de la mort qui tue", comme l'appelait Louis quand il était gosse pour dédramatiser la situation, puisse être combattu autrement que par un fusil à pompe et une explosion de cervelle.

\- On lui en a trouvé, heureusement sinon je pense qu'il se serait arraché les cheveux.

\- Et tu pouvais pas simplement demander l'autorisation de Jerry pour sortir plutôt que de filer en douce ?

Louis lui lança un regard accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil et Niall soupira :

\- Evidemment, Louis ne peut jamais faire dans les règles. T'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, t'es un putain de sale gosse.

Louis rigola avant de se mettre à plat ventre pour fouiller dans la table de chevet de Niall qui poussa un cri de protestation :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? s'exclama-t-il en lui sautant dessus pour lui arracher la galette qu'il avait dans les mains. C'est Mama qui l'a cuisinée pour mon privilège exclusif donc tu vires tes sales mains de là avant que je t'arrache les doigts avec mes dents.

\- Mais j'ai faim ! Niallouuuuu, s'il-te-plait.

\- Nan. Va te faire, Lou, je file ma bouffe à personne, et encore moins aux loques qui se permettent de squatter mon lit sans vergogne et de rentrer dans ma chambre sans frapper à une heure où je pourrais possiblement être en train de me branler.

Louis éclata de rire et laissa Niall lui prendre la galette. Niall était son rayon de soleil, ni plus ni moins. Même si ce salopard refusait de lui filer à bouffer.

\- De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, mon gars. Je propose un exil vers le réfectoire pas plus tard que maintenant.

 

Pendant que Louis riait, Harry courait.


	3. Save Me.

Le réfectoire était déjà empli de monde quand Niall et Louis débarquèrent. Louis avait réussi à rendre Niall un peu plus présentable -c'est-à-dire qu'il avait nettoyé son front à grand renfort de salive sous les protestations du blond qui lui ordonnait avec véhémence de garder sa bave de crapaud.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le service après avoir pris un plateau et des couverts, saluant ceux qu'ils croisaient au passage. Louis aimait imaginer que c'était comme cela que ça se déroulait avant, dans cette même base ou même dans les écoles. Ils avaient trouvé cet endroit en état, comme si les occupants avaient juste vidé les lieux sans rien emporter, laissant tout en place. Eux avaient simplement pris la place des précédents habitants.

Tous deux avancèrent avec leur plateau jusqu'aux cuisinières. Mama, la matriarche, était là avec Maya et Mary, comme tous les midis. Mama, de son vrai nom Elisabeth, avait la cinquantaine d'années passée et se comportait avec l'ensemble des résidents, qu'ils soient plus jeunes ou plus vieux qu'elle, comme s'ils étaient ses enfants. Dotée d'un sérieux embonpoint, d'une poitrine opulente et d'yeux noirs perçants, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et ne mâchait jamais ses mots. Son bagout et son absence totale de réticence à engueuler quiconque devait l'être en faisait l'un des êtres dotés d'une grande autorité parmi eux. Même Jerry redoutait sa langue acérée. Elle veillait sur eux tous mais n'hésitait pas un instant à tirer les oreilles -littéralement- de quiconque aurait dépassé les bornes. Comme une mère

Niall était son chouchou. Avec sa gueule d'ange, sa joie de vivre à toute épreuve et ses yeux bleus, Niall avait été pris sous l'aile de Mama dès son arrivée ici, il y a sept ans. Ce qui tombait bien puisque Mama était la cuisinière en chef des lieux et que l'estomac de Niall était un gouffre sans fin.

\- On a quoi aujourd'hui, Mama ?

La cuisinière lui fit un clin d'œil en rejetant ses cheveux noirs en arrière :

\- Pour toi que du bon, mon chéri, que du bon.

Elle lui servit de la purée et du bœuf séché avant de rajouter une galette avec un sourire et de lui faire "oust" pour le faire déguerpir avant qu'il ne réclame autre chose.

\- Y a du favoritisme dans l'air, moi je dis, affirma Louis d'un ton amusé alors que Mama le servait à son tour.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant en lui tendant son assiette :

\- Tu sais qu'on privilégie toujours les plus jeunes, Lou !

Louis se mit à rire avant de s'exclamer d'un ton rieur et offusqué à la fois :

\- J'ai que quatre ans de plus que lui !

Mama haussa les épaules et lui effleura la joue avec tendresse, ses yeux noirs pétillants :

\- Niall sera toujours notre bébé à tous, tu le sais bien. Tu es un grand garçon toi maintenant.

Louis sourit sans répondre et s'éloigna avec son plateau. C'était vrai. Louis n'était plus vu comme un enfant par ses pairs depuis des années, alors que Niall l'était toujours. Louis n'avait que quatre ans de plus que Niall mais il sortait de la base tous les jours. Très tôt, il avait appris à se battre, à prendre les choses en main, à tirer, à tuer. On ne pouvait pas considérer le chef d'une mission comme un enfant et Louis avait souvent été délégué à cette tâche. Parce qu'il était le fils adoptif de Jerry et que le commandement et la guerre pulsaient en lui. C'était triste et nécessaire à la fois. Louis était comme ça depuis tout petit. C'était déjà lui le chef de troupe quand il jouait avec les quelques autres enfants.

Louis rejoignit Niall à une longue table sur la droite. Jerry et Mac y étaient déjà. Mac. Le bras droit de Jerry. Toujours calme, toujours patient, grand, une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux déjà gris coupés en brosse, une cicatrice barrant sa joue droite. Sa femme, Tracy, était à son côté, rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière et lançant un regard de dédain à Louis de ses yeux noisettes alors qu'il approchait de la table. Tracy n'aimait pas Louis, le considérant comme un gamin capricieux qui n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait, et c'était réciproque, Louis considérant qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa propre moustache que de son derrière à lui.

Zayn et Liam étaient là aussi, près de Niall. Zayn et Liam ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher quand ils étaient ensemble. Louis l'avait remarqué il y a un moment et cela l'attendrissait toujours au plus au point. C'était leur cuisse l'une contre l'autre sous la table, leur coude qui se touchaient, la main de Liam sur le bras de Zayn, le bras de Zayn autour des épaules de Liam. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de savoir que c'était réel, qu'ils étaient là l'un avec l'autre. Pour l'heure, Liam était appuyé contre l'épaule de Zayn, attendant leurs amis pour manger. Il leva les yeux vers Louis alors qu'il arrivait pour s'installer près de Niall, poussant Natan et Jeremy pour se mettre près du blond.

\- Tu t'emmerdes pas, lâcha Natan à côté de lui.

Natan. Très grand, assez baraqué, des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus perçants, très beau garçon avec qui Louis partageait sa chambre et plus si affinités. Relation compliquée.

Louis planta un baiser sur sa joue et s'empara de son couteau et de sa fourchette pour toute réponse. Natan sourit en secouant la tête. Il passait toujours tout à Louis.

\- Alors, les mecs, comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? J'ai entendu Jerry gueuler depuis ma chambre quand il s'est rendu compte que t'avais encore disparu, Louis, lança Jeremy de l'autre côté de Natan.

Jerry avait quitté la table depuis plusieurs minutes quand Jeremy posa la question. Louis haussa les épaules. Jeremy avait beau avoir un an de plus que lui, c'était une commère. Louis n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit autant porté sur les ragots. Même les jeunes femmes ou les ados d'ici ne l'étaient pas autant que lui. Pourtant, Dieu sait que Jane, la jeune fille brune à peine sortie de l'adolescence que Louis apercevait plus loin à une autre table, avait une langue de vipère. Louis avait eu des maux à de nombreuses reprises avec elle quand elle avait eu le malheur de sortir un mot de trop sur Niall. On ne touchait pas à Niall. Niall était leur bébé à tous, comme Mama l'avait dit.

\- On est sortis. On a pris la voiture électrique. On a été dans le vieil immeuble à une dizaine de kilomètres, là où il y avait des bureaux avant. On a pris ce dont on avait besoin.

\- Vous avez utilisé autant d'électricité pour du papier ?

La voiture qu'ils utilisaient était l'un de ces petits modèles qui avaient été développés avant la Contamination. Elle marchait uniquement à l'électricité, ce qui leur était bien utile vu la pénurie d'essence des dernières années. Comme tout le reste ici, elle marchait grâce à l'énergie solaire, par les panneaux sur sa carrosserie. Beaucoup de ces voitures étaient en circulation lors de la Contamination, les terriens s'étant progressivement habitués à l'idée qu'il fallait peut-être s'occuper un peu plus de leur planète plutôt que s'occuper sans cesse de leur profit et de leur portefeuille. Une chance pour les survivants aujourd'hui. Si Jeremy avait l'air de grincer à cet instant c'est parce que, hé, il ne faisait pas magnifiquement beau en Angleterre. L'électricité dont ils avaient besoin pour la base était fournie à la fois par les panneaux solaires et les éoliennes, ce qui compensaient les faiblesses d'une météo pas forcément clémente. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la voiture. Heureusement qu'on était en été et que la voiture serait rechargée rapidement, sinon ils auraient eu davantage de problèmes que cela.

Louis serra les poings et il vit Zayn effleurer la tempe de Liam de ses lèvres en le sentant se raidir.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui vas t'en servir, tu sais même pas compter jusqu'à 10.

Jeremy se renfrogna à la remarque de Louis mais poursuivit son interrogatoire :

\- Pas de puants à l'horizon ?

Natan donna une tape sur la main de Jeremy en lui lançant un regard de reproche. Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Natan faisait pour supporter son abruti de meilleur ami honnêtement ? Toujours des ragots, encore des ragots. Louis avait dit à Jerry qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de problème, s'il disait à présent la vérité à Jeremy -à savoir qu'ils avaient du piquer un léger sprint final-, ils pouvaient être sûrs que dans un quart d'heure cela aurait fait le tour de la base.

\- On n'a pas eu de problèmes, répondit Zayn à sa place d'un ton tranquille.

Zayn avait ce truc. Ce truc qui faisait qu'on acceptait ce qu'il disait sans discuter, qui apaisait ceux qui étaient autour de lui. C'était son calme à lui qui devait déteindre sur les autres puisqu'il gardait son sang-froid en quasiment toutes circonstances, qu'il soit en train de manger une cuisse de poulet ou de trancher la tête d'un zombie. Louis, loin d'être comme ça, l'enviait parfois.

Donc Jeremy ne répliqua pas et Zayn fit un clin d'œil à Louis quand celui-ci lui adressa un regard soulagé. Une voix interpella Louis à l'autre bout de la salle. Jerry. Chacun se tortilla sur sa chaise pour voir si Louis se décomposait ou pas, comme c'était le cas de la majorité des personnes qui se faisaient sommer par le maitre des lieux de la sorte. Sauf que Louis était Louis et qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur de son père adoptif ni de ses colères. Il avala le reste de sa purée en quatrième vitesse alors que Niall grommelait sur le fait qu'il aurait pu la lui laisser, et se dépêcha de rejoindre Jerry.

\- Ecoute, lança Louis aussitôt qu'il eut passé le seuil du bureau de son père, je sais que je n'aurais pas du sortir comme ça sans rien demander à personne et que c'est pour ma sécurité et que ça aurait pu être dangereux et que ce serait une catastrophe planétaire si je mourais et que je ne peux pas entrainer Zayn avec moi comme ça s'est produit mais je suis déjà au courant de ça donc si ton sermon pouvait être écourté ce serait sympa, parce qu'il faut que j'aille aider Jude dans le tri des...

\- C'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, l'interrompit Jerry.

Assis dans la chaise derrière son imposant bureau de chêne massif, il semblait préoccupé. Ses yeux bleu glace était rivés sur ses doigts qu'il croisait et déplaçait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Louis en faisant aussitôt le tour du bureau pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jerry.

Jerry soupira.

\- Tara est tombée.

Louis frémit. Tara était l'une des très rares enfants qu'il y avait dans la base. Un ange, un bout de chou de quatre ans avec des yeux verts immenses et des cheveux dorés. S'ils la perdaient...

\- Tombée ? Comment ça, elle est tombée ?

\- Rien de grave, rassure-toi. Elle jouait avec le petit Matthew et elle s'est cassée la figure. Le problème est que Liam a fouillé dans ses réserves pour la soigner et qu'il s'est aperçu que les réserves de bandages et autres pansements commençaient à être sérieusement entamées. Les dizaines de rouleaux qu'on avait trouvés dans le sous-sol de cette pharmacie il y a des années commencent à s'épuiser. Je veux pas qu'on se retrouve à court en cas d'attaque.

\- C'est ça qui t'inquiète autant ? On va en trouver des bandages, t'en fais pas pour ça.  
\- Et tu veux qu'on en trouve où ?

Louis s'appuya contre le bureau en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, pensif.

\- Il y a quelques temps, on a été dans une usine à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici, tu t'en souviens ? C'était une usine de tissu. On en avait laissé pas mal là-bas. Les pansements jetables, on sait depuis un bail qu'on ne pourra plus les utiliser longtemps. Si on utilise du linge propre par contre, on pourrait s'en sortir. Liam avait émis cette idée il y a un moment mais Tracy l'avait rembarré. Sauf que Tracy ne sait rien faire d'autre que ne pas remuer son cul pour trouver une solution et...

Jerry interrompit le début de tirade de Louis sur Tracy en levant une main.

\- D'accord, d'accord. C'est une très bonne idée, pourquoi Liam ne m'en a pas parlé ?  
\- Tu sais comment il est. Il a toujours peur de déranger et de se tromper.  
\- Il a tort. Tu devrais lui passer un peu de ton égo, railla Jerry en bousculant Louis de l'épaule.

Louis grogna et refit le tour du bureau pour de diriger vers la sortie. Ce n'était pas rare que Jerry veuille son avis sur les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient tous les jours. Louis, malgré son caractère de merde et ses vingt-et-un ans, avait cet esprit critique, stratégique et d'analyse qui manquait à beaucoup ici. Il avait la capacité de mettre totalement à l'écart ses émotions pour se concentrer sur les taches à accomplir, comme son père adoptif. Ce qui lui valait d'être qualifié d'assez froid par moment, ce qui était en totale contradiction avec ce que Louis était réellement. Louis était passionné, dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il savait juste se contrôler mieux que les autres dans certaines occasions.

C'était aussi pour ça que certains, comme Tracy, avait du mal avec lui. Louis était imprévisible. On ne pouvait jamais savoir en l'abordant si on allait tomber sur le gamin capricieux, sur le meneur froid ou sur le jeune plein de vie. Louis était un jeune tyran avec la plupart des gens. Il n'était pas sur la défensive uniquement avec ceux à qui il tenait vraiment. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ou pas beaucoup -ce qui se faisait rare étant donné qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'apocalypse et que le nombre d'humains se réduisaient vitesse grand V- il avait quasiment tout du connard. Pour les autres, pour tous ceux qui méritaient son affection et sa compassion, il était exceptionnel. Tout dépendait du point de vue.

\- Tu pars demain matin, à l'aube. Prends Zayn et Natan avec toi.

Louis grimaça.

\- Zayn et Natan ? Ils ne s'entendent pas tous les deux. Genre vraiment pas.  
\- Jude et Jon sont occupés ailleurs, donc ils devront faire avec. On n'est pas en colonie de vacances ici.

Jerry parlait souvent de la vie avant la Contamination, de choses qui n'existaient plus désormais. Comme les colonies de vacances. Jerry avait connu tout cela quand il était enfant. Il avait six ans quand le virus s'était propagé. C'était il y a quarante-neuf ans.

Certains avaient connu l'ancienne période dans leur communauté. Louis aimait s'assoir le soir dans le QG, alors qu'ils étaient tous affalés dans les canapés, et les entendre raconter des histoires d'un temps où tout était plus simple. Un temps où il suffisait d'aller à certains endroits pour avoir à manger, où l'on pouvait se balader dans des parcs avec ses enfants et aller à l'école pour apprendre, où l'on n'avait pas peur de sortir et de se faire bouffer par un ancien ami.

\- D'accord, soupira Louis. Zayn, Natan et moi. Que nous ? On n'emmène pas Jon ni Jude ? demanda-t-il en faisant allusion à l'autre équipe de chasseurs, qui faisaient généralement partie de l'équipe d'expédition.

Jerry secoua la tête :

\- Ils s'occupent de Dori demain et il faut de la place dans la voiture pour ramener le maximum de tissu. Vous irez seuls. Vous prendrez la Range Rover cette fois.

Louis sentit un frémissement d'excitation parcourir son échine. Il adorait conduire cette voiture. Il adorait la façon dont le moteur Diesel vrombissait sous le capot. Néanmoins, il protesta :

\- On n'a pas énormément d'essence à disposition je te rappelle.  
\- Mais vous aurez trois fois moins d'espace dans Dori.

Dori. La voiture électrique. Niall l'avait appelée comme ça quand Louis lui avait raconté l'histoire de Nemo il y a des années, allez savoir pourquoi.

\- D'accord. On prendra la Range Rover. Je vais prévenir les autres.

 

Liam grimaça en entendant l'annonce de Louis, Zayn repartant encore en expédition alors qu'il venait de revenir quelques heures plus tôt. Mais Zayn était un guerrier. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait survivre là dehors, c'était lui. Et Louis, simplement parce qu'il était trop coriace pour que les zombies puissent le manger sans le faire cuire pendant des heures.

Liam s'adossa contre le torse de Zayn pour lire plus commodément. Zayn embrassa ses cheveux et continua à discuter avec Louis, affalé dans le fauteuil près d'eux. Carrie, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui les aurait tous fait bander s'ils avaient été hétéros vu sa paire de nichons et les cils épais encadrant une paire d'yeux noirs, participait au débat. C'était la fille de Mama et cela se ressentait. Elle était comme sa mère, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. C'était rafraichissant quand on sait que même après l'apocalypse, les humains ne devenaient pas forcément plus honnêtes.

\- Où est Niall ? interrogea Liam en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Dans sa chambre. Il était occupé à je ne sais quel projet tout à l'heure encore. Il va nous pondre une poule mécanique bientôt, sourit Louis en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Sanah est enceinte, annonça Carrie à brûle-pourpoint.

Zayn, Louis et Liam rivèrent sur elle des yeux interloqués.

\- Quoi ?

Carrie soupira devant tant d'expressivité.

\- Un bébé. Vous savez comment on fait les bébés, non ? Le papa plante une graine dans le ventre de la maman et...

Louis lui donna une tape sur la main pour interrompre ses bêtises :

\- Le père, c'est... Tom ? chuchota-t-il en tâchant de maitriser sa voix.

Carrie hocha la tête en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Les autres comprenaient pourquoi. Tom était mort un mois et demi plus tôt. Louis en faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit. De son âge, Tom était son plus vieil ami. Avant. Avant qu'il se fasse mordre par un zombie et qu'il essaye de tuer Louis en se transformant en Cadavre à son tour.

Ah oui. Parce qu'en plus de pouvoir tuer les humains en les mangeant, les zombies pouvaient aussi les transformer en l'un des leurs par une simple morsure. Sympa, la mort deux en un.

\- Pourquoi elle m'en a pas parlé ?

Tom et lui étaient comme frères. Ce qui faisait de Sanah sa belle-sœur, en quelque sorte. Louis serait toujours là pour elle. Il serait là pour ce bébé. Il serait là pour les aider. Pour Tom.

\- T'es pas souvent là, Lou, en ce moment... Jerry te donne de plus en plus de responsabilités. Elle ne voulait pas te distraire.  
\- Elle ne m'aurait pas...

Carrie posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Elle viendra t'en parler quand elle sera prête.

Louis se passa la main sur les yeux.

-C'est de la folie. Des enfants dans cet enfer. On devrait pas faire d'enfants là dedans. On devrait même pas s'attacher trop aux gens ou tomber amoureux. C'est de la folie.

C'est quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Zayn et Liam étaient tendus sur le canapé, l'air mal à l'aise, et Carrie lui lança un regard de reproche.

\- Pardon. Je ne parle pas pour vous. Zayn est capable de trucider une trentaine de zombies à lui tout seul. Ça ne va pas vous arriver.

Les paroles de Louis ne les déridèrent pas. Il glissa du fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant le canapé avant de poser son front sur l'épaule de Liam comme un enfant.

\- Pardon, répéta-t-il encore. Je suis un idiot. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je disais ça pour moi. Je pourrais jamais tomber amoureux dans ce monde là, mais je ne peux pas imaginer un monde dans lequel vous deux ne le seriez pas. Vous êtes faits pour être ensembles.

Il le pensait et ils le savaient. Liam effleura les mèches folles de Louis. Zayn et Liam oubliaient parfois que Louis était plus jeune qu'eux. Liam avait vingt-cinq ans, Zayn en avait vingt-trois, Louis vingt-et-un. Louis parlait encore sans filtre souvent, ses pensées sortant sans qu'il ait le temps de les retenir.

Mais Liam et Zayn le savaient. Et Liam et Zayn aimaient Louis pour ce qu'il était.

 

  
Louis rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, les mains enfouis dans les cheveux de Natan, les yeux clos, le corps en sueur. Natan était foutrement doué avec sa bouche, spécialement quand ça concernant la queue de Louis.

Oui. Relation compliquée. C'est-à-dire que Louis et Natan, colocataires, baisaient sans pour autant être ensemble. Ils profitaient de la vie. Sans sentiments. Louis ne connaissait pas l'amour. Et encore moins envers Natan. Dans une autre vie, ils auraient été "sex friends". Du sexe pur, bon, brûlant, rien d'autre. Louis ne connaissait rien d'autre. Louis ne voulait rien d'autre.

 

\- Debout, feignasse ! s'exclama Louis en secouant Natan par l'épaule alors qu'il se préparait à partir.

Natan grogna et tenta d'attraper Louis par le bras pour l'attirer dans son lit. Louis se dégagea et finit de boutonner son pantalon.

\- Natan, je plaisante pas, on part dans une demi-heure donc tu bouges ton cul.  
\- T'es vraiment chiant Louis, le matin. Tu peux pas être gentil et tendre, me regarder dormir le matin et venir m'embrasser amoureusement pour me réveiller ?  
\- Certainement pas, rétorqua Louis d'un ton sec.

Le jour où il se priverait de sommeil pour regarder quelqu'un dormir et le réveillerait par un baiser n'arriverait... sans doute jamais en l'état actuel des choses. Louis n'était pas comme ça. Surtout pas avec quelqu'un qu'il utilisait à des fins purement sexuelles.

Louis balança un coussin sur Natan et se dirigea vers ses étagères après avoir enfilé un vieux tee shirt noir et des boots. Il attrapa un petit revolver qu'il glissa près de sa cheville, plaça ses deux poignards préférés dans leurs étuis croisés dans le haut de son dos, rangea un Glock à sa ceinture et passa la lanière de son pistolet mitrailleur sur son épaule.

Paré.

\- Je suis content de venir avec toi, lança Natan dans son dos. T'as tendance à être un peu trop fonceur quand t'es dans le feu de l'action.  
\- Zayn me tempère.

Louis se figea en entendant le silence dans son dos. Venait-il juste de sous-entendre que Natan n'avait aucune influence sur lui et que ça ne servait à rien qu'il vienne ?

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens là.

Mais Louis n'avait quand même nullement besoin de Natan. Natan le voyait comme une personne à protéger parce que Louis était plus jeune de deux ans, plus fin et plus petit. Il n'y avait que lui qui le voyait ainsi. Quiconque d'autre dans la base savait que Louis n'avait nul besoin d'être protégé.

Il attrapa son sac à dos déjà prêt, le balança sur l'autre épaule, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Natan pour se faire pardonner et sortit de la chambre après avoir promis à Natan de le priver de sexe pendant trois semaines s'il ne bougeait pas son joli cul.

Zayn l'attendait dans le réfectoire, en train de manger. Il poussa vers Louis le pain que Mama avait préparé pour eux la veille et le mécheux mordit dedans à pleines dents.

\- Je serais prêt à partir en mission tous les jours si Mama nous faisait du pain comme ça à chaque fois.  
\- Elle le fait pour nous réconforter. Pour que notre dernier repas ait été quelque chose de potable, rigola Zayn en buvant un coup. Où est Natan ?  
\- Au lit. Je lui ai dit de se bouger le cul.  
\- Il est en état de le bouger ? Son cul, je veux dire.

Louis lui lança un regard de travers alors que Zayn se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour son derrière, je t'assure qu'il peut marcher aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu sais que je t'aime bien, Lou, mais tu te comportes quand même en salop dans ce domaine.

Louis faillit s'étouffer avec son pain.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Zayn roula des yeux :

\- Tu te sers de lui pour le sexe. Il ressent pas pareil.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Zayn attrapa le poignet de Louis pour le contraindre à le regarder :

\- Il est amoureux de toi.

Louis se dégagea d'un coup sec.

\- Non. Tu as tort.

Zayn retira sa main et haussa les épaules. Louis était têtu. Il n'admettrait jamais ce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Pas de sentiments pour Louis.

\- On en reparle dans quelques semaines. Voire dans quelques jours.

Natan fit irruption à ce moment là. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc près de Louis et se noya dans le café que Zayn lui tendait.

\- T'as des épis, Nat, prévint Louis en faisant un signe vers ses cheveux, n'osant pas y toucher lui-même après les paroles de Zayn et les yeux de celui-ci sur lui.  
\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, mon chou.

Zayn les abandonna quelques minutes pour aller chercher la nourriture que Mama et Mary leur avaient préparée pour l'excursion. Natan pencha la tête vers Louis.

\- Tu vas bien ? souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, observant la mine songeuse de son ami.

Louis se secoua et hocha la tête.

\- J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas tomber sur une usine infestée de Contaminés tout à l'heure.  
\- T'inquiète, je te protègerai, affirma Natan en déposant un baiser sur le front de Louis.

Louis était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Il n'avait rien d'une petite chose sans défense, mais encore une fois, Natan aimait sentir qu'il pouvait le protéger. S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Natan avala le reste de son café cul sec, enfourna un morceau de pain dans sa bouche et attrapa ses affaires.

\- Je suis paré les amis ! Allons massacrer du zombie !

Zayn grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. La journée s'annonçait splendide.

 

Natan gara la Range Rover près de l'usine qu'ils avaient pour objectif. Louis s'était endormi à l'arrière et Zayn scrutait les lieux devant eux. C'était un grand bâtiment de brique rouge avec plusieurs cheminées immenses à son sommet. De grandes portes de bois fermées en marquaient l'entrée, closes par des chaines et des cadenas que personne n'avait songé à arracher. Les environs étaient déserts. Pas d'humains, pas de zombies. Les humains, c'était normal. Cette zone avait été l'une des plus durement touchées par le virus. Il n'y avait pas de survivants dans ce coin. D'où le fait que les chaines étaient toujours en place probablement, même plus de quarante ans plus tard.

\- Louis a dit qu'ils étaient tombés sur une porte derrière l'usine la dernière fois, donnant sur le sous-sol. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra l'utiliser.

Natan hocha la tête aux paroles de Zayn. Ces deux là étaient à couteaux tirés ces derniers temps. Natan n'aimait pas que Zayn comprenne autant Louis et que ce soit sur lui que Louis s'appuie toujours ; Zayn n'aimait pas la possessivité et le côté protecteur de Natan à l'égard de Louis, presque étouffant. Louis était libre. Zayn n'aimait pas que quiconque touche à cette liberté, à cet aspect de Louis qui le caractérisait tellement.

Mais dehors, il n'y avait pas de place pour les querelles. Ils étaient ensemble ou ils étaient morts.

Zayn réveilla Louis à l'arrière, qui se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

\- Fallait me réveiller avant, j'ai l'air de quoi là, grogna-t-il en s'étirant.  
\- T'es canon, bébé, affirma Natan en descendant de la voiture.

Louis fit abstraction du regard entendu de Zayn dans le rétroviseur et descendit du véhicule à son tour avec ses armes et son sac à dos.

\- L'entrée est derrière.

Les trois compagnons se mirent en marche vers l'arrière du bâtiment après avoir vérifié les alentours, sans faire de bruit. C'était une seconde nature chez eux à présent, se déplacer sans bruit. Ne pas attirer l'attention. Tout vérifier, tout guetter. Le danger leur collait à la peau, constamment.

Louis retrouva la porte à l'arrière, en bas de quelques marches. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité du hangar.

Zayn avait eu l'excellente idée d'apporter une des torches solaires. Le sous-sol de l'usine était assez glaçant. Emplis d'ombres, de cartons, de fantômes de ceux qui avaient travaillé là il y a des décennies. Louis attrapa un carton pour fouiller dedans.

\- Des vêtements. Ce serait pas du luxe, les nôtres commencent à être quelque peu usés, souligna-t-il en effleurant les genoux usés de son pantalon de toile noire. On vérifie ce qu'il y a dedans et on embarque le nécessaire. Tassez dans les cartons que vous trouvez pour prendre moins de place.

Natan se mit à fouiller dans les cartons après avoir parlé et Zayn et Louis firent de même. Des pantalons, des hauts, des sous-vêtements, de plusieurs tailles, hommes ou femmes. La dernière fois que Louis était venu ici, c'était pour trouver un refuge, poursuivi par une horde de zombies. Il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de faire du shopping.

Ils firent deux allers-retours jusqu'à la voiture, casant les cartons dans le coffre, avant de revenir dans l'usine.

\- Il nous faut des chutes de tissu, pour les bandages, rappela Zayn en s'enfonçant plus avant dans l'usine.

Ils grimpèrent d'un étage pour se retrouver au milieu des machines. Louis était fasciné. Tous ces vieux robots et moteurs lui paraissaient d'une autre époque -et ils l'étaient. Une autre vie. Jerry lui avait dit que ces moteurs faisaient un vacarme énorme lorsqu'ils étaient mis en marche. Il aurait voulu les entendre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Le silence dans ce bâtiment immense était à l'heure actuelle impressionnant. Ils trouvèrent dans une pièce au fond ce qu'ils cherchaient et prirent avec eux tout ce qu'ils purent. Là encore, ils firent plusieurs allers-retours. Ils ne viendraient pas ici de sitôt, voire plus jamais, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser ici ce qui pourrait leur être utile.

Zayn embarqua des ciseaux, des marteaux et autres outils qui pourraient être utiles à Niall. Une paire de lunettes ici. Des chaussures de sécurité et des blouses là. Divers câbles.

Ils ne se quittaient jamais. C'était l'inconvénient d'être trois et non quatre pour cette expédition, ils perdaient du temps pour ne pas en laisser un tout seul. Ils finirent par retourner à la Range Rover avec une dernière tournée et Natan ferma définitivement le coffre en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

C'est là que Louis entendit les grognements.

Il se figea. Les grognements des zombies étaient caractéristiques. Rauques, gutturaux, bas. D'autant plus effrayants et importants quand ils étaient en nombre et en chasse.

Louis sortit son arme en imposant le silence aux autres d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient là. Nombreux et agités. Sur le côté de l'usine, à leur droite. Ils ne les voyaient pas mais ils entendaient.

\- On part, maintenant, chuchota Natan.  
\- C'est pas à nous qu'ils en veulent, souffla Louis. Y a quelqu'un d'autre ici. Un humain.

Natan tenta de l'attraper par le bras mais Louis esquiva. Il se dirigea furtivement vers l'angle du bâtiment, Zayn sur ses talons, arme au poing. Il se plaqua contre le mur et jeta un œil de la source du bruit. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Sur le côté de l'usine, un ramassis de tôle, de caisses et de débris de toute sorte était entassé contre le mur. Des zombies étaient regroupés sur le côté de cet amas hétéroclite, fouillant comme ils le pouvaient avec leurs membres engourdis, avec une vigueur que Louis ne leur reconnaissait avoir que lorsqu'ils étaient en chasse.

Il devait y avoir un humain là-dessous.

Louis ôta la sécurité de son arme mais Zayn posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On va se faire tuer. Ils sont trop nombreux. On ne peut pas les attaquer de front.  
\- Je ne vais pas laisser un survivant se faire bouffer et repartir sans rien dire.  
\- J'ai pas dit ça.

Le regard de Zayn le transperça et Louis comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir, sans qu'il le dise. A passer tant de temps ensemble dehors, à lutter pour leur survie et à combattre ensemble, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? chuchota Natan, derrière Zayn, visiblement mécontent de ne pas arriver à décrypter le message qui circulait entre les deux coéquipiers.  
\- Diversion, soufflèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.  
\- Je vais à l'intérieur. Restez ici.

Louis fit demi-tour et dévala les escaliers vers le sous-sol de l'usine. Il traversa les lieux en courant, remonta la volée de marche conduisant à la salle des machines et rangea son arme dans son étui à la ceinture en scrutant les environs avec fièvre. Une solution. Il lui fallait une solution avant que l'humain ne se fasse dévorer.

Louis devait attirer leur attention. Ça voulait dire qu'il devait faire du bruit. Louis se rua dans la pièce de commande. Il appuya sur tous les boutons, sans succès. Il finit par agiter toutes les manettes à sa disposition avec agacement sans plus de résultat.

Manuellement. Jerry lui avait expliqué un jour que dans certaines usines, avant que tout soit robotisé, les machines pouvaient être enclenchées manuellement. La majorité de l'activité industrielle avait intégré ces dispositifs à toutes leurs machines après l'attentat qui avait visé une centrale électrique anglaise dans les années 2030. Une bonne partie de Londres avait été plongée dans l'obscurité pendant des semaines et l'activité industrielle avait été paralysée. Pour les gros promoteurs et les puissants, ce n'était pas concevable. Trop de pertes financières. Des mécanismes avaient été intégrés aux usines pour que certaines machines puissent fonctionner uniquement grâce à un générateur de secours.

Louis devait trouver la putain de manette enclenchant ce putain de générateur de secours qui allaient lui permettre de remettre cette putain d'usine en marche avant que ces putains de zombie ne bouffent l'autre humain.

Louis sortit de la salle. Où pouvait bien se trouver un dispositif d'une telle importance ? Louis fit le tour des lieux du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la pièce du superviseur, surplombant le reste des machines. Louis se remit à courir et grimpa deux à deux les marches conduisant au bureau. Des cartons, un bureau de chêne, des feuilles un peu partout encombraient la pièce. Sur le mur, un panneau de contrôle. Louis se rua dessus et le parcourut fébrilement du regard. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et tira sur la manette d'un coup sec.

Un frisson le parcourut quand il entendit le brouhaha qui commençait à s'élever de la salle des machines. Un grondement sourd accompagné de cliquetis et de chocs se faisait entendre. Louis ne savait même pas comment c'était possible. Il pensait que les machines seraient rouillées ou abimées.

Mais ça marchait. Les tapis roulants s'étaient mis à fonctionner, les presses ne donnaient pas vraiment envie d'être écrabouillé dedans au vu des bruits qu'elles faisaient.

C'était incroyable. Louis avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un tel vacarme de toute sa vie. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il ne pouvait pas entendre de bruit à l'extérieur mais il se doutait que l'attention des zombies était suffisamment attirée à présent. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans l'usine. Les portes étaient fermées. Donc Louis devait les ouvrir. Il se rua vers l'ancienne entrée des camions de livraison et actionna le levier permettant leur ouverture. Le rideau de fer se souleva petit à petit dans un fracas presqu'aussi assourdissant que les reste des machines. Louis passa le buste à l'extérieur pour observer les environs. Il était à une vingtaine de mètres sur la gauche de l'amas de tôle et des zombies, qui avaient cessé de fouiller dans les débris et avaient le nez levé vers le bâtiment.

\- Hello ! lança Louis dans leur direction.

Vingt-et-un-an et suicidaire ? Non. Rusé. Les têtes des Contaminés pivotèrent d'un bloc dans la direction de Louis. Flippant. Louis leur fit coucou. Les zombies se mirent en mouvement. Louis se mit à courir.

Il était déjà au milieu de la salle quand les zombies firent irruption à l'intérieur. Ils étaient des dizaines. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres à la peau sale et blafarde, aux joues maculées de terre et de sang, aux yeux rouges et gonflées, la bouche ouverte sur leurs dents et leur gorge. De tous les âges, de toutes les tailles, de tous les poids et de tous les genres. Des noirs, des blancs, des petits, des gros, des géants, des roux, des bruns, des chauves, des vieux, des adultes. Le pire était les enfants. Louis avait toujours eu du mal avec les Contaminés enfants. Appuyer sur la détente était toujours plus dur qu'avec des adultes.

Louis ralentit en s'apercevant que les zombies s'étaient dispersés sur les côtés. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils lui bloqueraient aussi la sortie du sous-sol. Mais, comme dans toute situation, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait quelque part lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur, il avait une autre solution de repli. Le premier zombie n'était qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui. Louis se remit à courir et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la coursive qui s'étendait le long des vitres couronnant le haut du bâtiment. Il se rua sur le loquet déverrouillant l'ouverture extérieur. Rien. Rien. Rien. La poignée refusait de tourner. La fenêtre refusait de s'ouvrir. Les Cadavres arrivaient derrière lui.

Louis refusa de paniquer. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se permettre de paniquer. Jamais.

Il parcourut les environs du regard. La coursive sur laquelle il se trouvait courait sur tout le haut du bâtiment, près des vitres. Par delà-les vitres, les toits du bâtiment voisin. Pas d'autre issue. A une vingtaine de mètres à sa droite, le coin du bâtiment, où la coursive tournait à angle droit. Les zombies étaient derrière. A trois mètres. Dans les escaliers de fer que Louis avait emprunté pour monter ici.

Louis se remit à courir, prenant à droite. Il fonçait droit vers l'angle du bâtiment, en plein sur les vitres. Il ne ralentit pas. Il sauta, se ramassa en boule compacte en se tournant de profil et percuta la paroi de verre avec tant de force qu'elle explosa. Louis retomba sur le toit plat du bâtiment voisin en roulé boulé. Il grimaça en sentant quelques coupures qui s'étaient ouvertes un peu partout sur sa peau mais se remit en marche sans perdre de temps. Un escalier de secours courait le long de l'immeuble jusqu'à la terre ferme et Louis le dévala à toute vitesse. Il entendait des bruits de lutte au sol. Il refit le tour de l'usine pour revenir à son point de départ. Devant l'amas de tôle, Zayn avait sorti son sabre et était passé en mode machine de guerre. Natan avait sorti son poignard. Les zombies qui s'étaient attardés devant au lieu de suivre Louis à l'intérieur devaient le regretter amèrement.

Le dernier Cadavre tomba alors que Louis arrivait en courant.

\- Va chercher la voiture, ordonna-t-il à Natan qui essuyait et rangeait son arme.

Alors que Natan s'exécutait au pas de course, Louis et Zayn s'approchèrent du tas de débris.

\- Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? lança Louis doucement en déplaçant quelques caisses.

Zayn et lui échangèrent un regard alors que pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Et si Louis s'était trompé ? Et s'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien ? Non. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Louis savait, Louis sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-dessous. Alors il continua à déplacer les plaques de tôles, de bois, de PVC et les caisses et cartons qui se trouvaient sur son passage, le plus vite possible, craignant que les zombies reviennent en masse.

Et il le trouva.

Louis ôta une autre plaque et découvrit un être humain recroquevillé dans un immense carton.

C'était un garçon. Il était assis, les genoux contre son corps, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Louis ne voyait pas son visage, plaqué contre ses genoux. Il n'apercevait que ses vêtements en lambeaux, ses membres longilignes repliés et le sommet de sa tête couverte de boucles sombres.

\- Hey, souffla Louis d'une voix douce. Tu vas bien ?

Comme l'autre ne bougeait pas davantage, Louis tendit une main vers lui et effleura ses cheveux. Les doigts du survivant enserrèrent brusquement son poignet pour l'en empêcher alors qu'il relevait sèchement la tête.

Les yeux émeraude du garçon transpercèrent Louis.


	4. Green Eyes

Il avait des yeux magnifiques. C'est la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Louis.

Des yeux verts immenses, encadrés par de longs cils noirs. Ses traits étaient délicats, sa peau pâle sous la poussière, ses pommettes hautes, sa mâchoire bien dessinée. Il avait une bouche un peu large, aux lèvres trop mordillées par l'anxiété. Ses boucles lâches encadraient son visage ovale et y apportaient de la douceur.

Il était terrifié. C'est la deuxième pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Louis.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la frayeur. Il était livide. Il tremblait. De la crasse obscurcissait son visage. De la poussière maculait ses traits et parsemait ses cheveux. La peur, le désespoir, l'horreur se lisait dans ses yeux. Qui sait ce qu'il avait vécu.

Un sifflement interrompit Louis dans sa contemplation. Zayn lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. C'était trop dangereux de rester ici. Natan gara la voiture près d'eux et ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Louis reporta les yeux sur le garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même, qui tenait toujours son poignet entre ses longs doigts fins.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Tu seras en sécurité.

Les grands yeux verts du garçon le dévisageaient toujours. Louis insista.

\- On a un endroit où dormir et manger. C'est un endroit sûr. Il faut qu'on parte avant que les zombies reviennent.

L'inconnu tressaillit en entendant ce mot et Louis s'adoucit. Il tendit les deux mains vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il fallait que l'autre le veuille pour ça.

\- Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal.

Le garçon le dévisagea intensément de ses yeux verts et Louis sentit quelque chose se produire en lui. Un déclic, une brûlure, l'emboitement d'une pièce de puzzle. L'autre saisit ses mains et se mit debout avec difficulté.

Il était très grand. Plus grand que Louis d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il avait des jambes immenses et très fines. Il était très maigre. Ses joues étaient creuses, il était à la limite du squelettique. Ses côtes apparaissaient sous ce qui restait de son tee-shirt. Ses mains étaient glaciales contre celles de Louis. Il était jeune, plus jeune que lui. Dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans à tout casser.

Louis détourna les yeux de son corps ravagé et l'aida à quitter son abri. Il ne savait trop comment s'y prendre mais comprit qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher davantage quand l'autre s'écarta alors qu'il faisait le geste de l'aider à marcher en le tenant par la taille. Il se contenta donc de garder une de ses mains dans les siennes et de le guider jusqu'à la portière de la voiture, suivi par Zayn qui évaluait discrètement l'inconnu. Louis dut faire rapidement de la place et mit à leurs pieds les rouleaux de tissu qu'ils avaient récupérés et mis sur la banquette arrière. Louis guida le jeune homme dans la voiture et l'autre le lâcha dès qu'il fut assis, comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Louis s'assit près de lui, sur la place du milieu pour être plus prêt, tandis que Zayn montait à l'avant. Natan démarra et ils déguerpirent, enfin en sécurité dans l'habitacle.

Natan jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. L'inconnu s'était recroquevillé sur son siège et lui lança un regard sauvage dans le miroir en sentant qu'il était épié.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu viens d'où ? interrogea Natan sans douceur.

Zayn lui lança un regard de reproche. Il avait beau avoir un tempérament de guerrier, il n'était pas sans cœur ni dépourvu de compassion. On ne traitait pas de cette manière un gamin terrifié qui avait failli se faire dévorer vivant par des Cadavres.

Le gamin en question ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lancer un regard impassible au chauffeur dans le rétroviseur, sans prononcer un mot. Louis observa Natan se tortiller sur son siège, mal à l'aise devant les yeux verts et songea que, cette fois, c'était bien fait pour lui.

\- Tu veux nous parler ? demanda Louis doucement. Nous dire ton nom ?

L'autre ne répondit toujours pas. Il se contenta de river son regard par la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage qui défilait. Louis comprit que cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Il voulut se décaler d'un siège pour laisser de l'espace à leur nouveau protégé mais il sentit des doigts s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Louis releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux émeraude de son inconnu, rivés sur lui. Celui-ci tira un peu plus sur son poignet pour que Louis revienne s'assoir plus près et le lâcha immédiatement quand ce fut fait.

La solitude. Le gamin avait du être tellement seul ces derniers jours, ces derniers mois ou qui sait, ces dernières années, qu'il avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un était près de lui. Besoin de sentir la chaleur de Louis sans le toucher.

Louis détailla l'inconnu du regard. L'autre le surprit et serra ses bras autour de lui, autour de son torse squelettique, comme pour se dissimuler. Louis ôta sa veste et lui tendit :

\- Tu devrais enfiler ça. Il fait plutôt froid aujourd'hui.

Le gamin rendit son regard à Louis et s'empara de la veste avant de l'enfiler promptement, comme s'il avait peur que Louis veuille soudain la reprendre. La veste, un peu trop grande pour Louis, tombait parfaitement sur les épaules larges de l'inconnu, même si ses flancs étaient efflanqués et s'il était trop mince. Il enfouit ses mains profondément dans ses poches et rentra le cou dans la veste mais tremblait toujours. Louis avança doucement les mains pour ne pas l'effrayer et remonta la fermeture éclair de la veste, les yeux verts de l'autre rivés sur ses doigts. L'inconnu se laissa aller contre le dossier, se blottit dans la veste, respira à fond et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour empêcher Louis de le dévisager.

Louis ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit les galettes préparées affectueusement par Mama et qu'elle leur gardait spécialement quand ils partaient en mission. En plus d'être délicieuses, elles leur apportaient l'énergie dont ils avaient besoin à l'extérieur. Louis déposa la galette sur les genoux du plus jeune, qui sursauta. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la galette avant de rencontrer ceux de Louis.

\- Mange. J'en ai plusieurs, je t'en redonnerai après si tu as encore faim. Mais mieux vaut ne pas trop surmener ton estomac si tu n'as plus l'habitude de manger beaucoup, tu risques de tout vomir.

Sans prêter davantage d'attention à lui, le jeune homme s'empara de la galette, qu'il brisa en deux avant de l'engloutir voracement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé au juste ? Ou bu ?

Louis sortit sa gourde et l'inconnu s'en empara avec un soupir de soulagement, sans prendre la peine de le remercier. Il but plusieurs longues gorgées, si vite et si hâtivement que des gouttes ruisselèrent sur son menton et son cou, traçant un sillon plus clair dans la poussière. Louis les observa disparaitre dans le col de sa propre veste, sur le dos de l'inconnu à présent, fasciné.

L'autre lui rendit sa gourde avec un hochement de tête, finit sa galette et se tordit les mains quelques instants. Louis comprit et sortit une autre galette, que l'inconnu dévora tout aussi voracement. Zayn les observait dans le rétroviseur ou en tournant la tête vers Louis de temps à autre. Natan fronçait les sourcils, la mine renfrognée, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi penser de ce type qui n'articulait pas un mot.

Quand leur protégé eut fini son repas, il se pelotonna contre la portière de la voiture pour tâcher de trouver une position confortable pour dormir, visiblement. Là encore, Louis intervint en lui offrant comme oreiller les chutes de tissu qu'ils avaient ramenées de l'usine. L'inconnu hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, se blottit contre le tissu et ferma les yeux. Louis passa le reste du trajet à l'observer dormir.

D'où venait-il ? D'une autre communauté de réfugiés décimée ? D'une autre ville ? D'un autre pays ? De la Cité ? Avait-il une famille, des amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et dont il avait été séparé ?

Louis l'examina attentivement maintenant qu'il était sûr que l'autre dormait, sa respiration paisible et régulière. Sous la crasse et la poussière, ses mains n'étaient pas couvertes de cicatrices ou abimées. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude du travail manuel. Pour le reste, c'était impossible à dire. Cela dépendait du temps qu'il avait passé là dehors seul. Ses ongles étaient rongés, sales et cassés, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, ses yeux cernés. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi en se sentant en sécurité ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que celui-là pour s'endormir dans une voiture avec trois types qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

En y regardant de plus près, Louis s'aperçut que les vêtements, sous la saleté qui les maculaient, étaient des vêtements de lin beiges. Il accusa le coup, parce que ces vêtements étaient ceux qu'on refilait aux Bannis de la Cité. Le gosse venait donc de la Cité et en avait été exclu. Il avait probablement dû survivre seul depuis lors, sans trouver d'aide nulle part, sans même trouver de quoi se changer et se nourrir convenablement. Louis avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient choyés dans la Cité. Ils étaient à l'abri des zombies, ils ne craignaient rien. Ils mangeaient à leur faim, ils avaient un travail, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de se faire déchiqueter par un zombie dès qu'ils sortaient au soleil. Liam, qui vivait là-bas jusqu'à il y a deux ans, date où il avait rejoint leur communauté, parlait peu de la vie dans la Cité. Il le faisait simplement parfois quand Louis, Niall ou Carrie le lui demandait. Louis avait conclu de tout cela que leur vie n'était simplement pas comparable. Rien ne pouvait préparer un gamin comme celui qui se tenait à côté de lui dans la voiture à ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur des murs de l'Enceinte. Ils n'acquéraient pas les réflexes de survie et l'instinct nécessaires là-dedans. Liam lui-même le reconnaissait, alors même qu'il avait fait partie d'une équipe de médecins et de chercheurs de la Cité formés au terrain et qu'il était donc lui-même davantage préparé que les autres habitants de l'ancien Londres.

Qu'avait pu faire ce type pour se retrouver banni de la Cité ? Il avait l'air si jeune. Endormi, il le semblait davantage encore, la méfiance et la terreur sur ses traits s'apaisant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt ans mais devait en approcher. Quel crime avait bien pu connaitre un gars si jeune pour se retrouver banni de l'Enceinte de manière irrémédiable ?

Louis échangea un regard avec Zayn et désigna les vêtements de l'inconnu d'un geste. Zayn haussa les épaules.

\- Dans la Cité, on est puni pour pas grand-chose à ce que Liam m'en a dit. Tu sais bien que lui a failli être arrêté et jugé pour le simple fait d'être ami avec un Condamné.

Condamné qui était Zayn, en l'occurrence. Zayn et Liam s'étaient rencontrés de manière un peu spéciale. Liam faisait partie de cette équipe de chercheurs et médecins qui faisaient des excursions à l'extérieur pour évaluer la progression du virus et prélever des échantillons. Cette équipe avait été décimée par une meute de zombies lors de l'une des excursions. Liam avait été le seul survivant parce que quelqu'un était arrivé à temps : Zayn, qui avait décidé de désobéir à un ordre direct de Jerry, lui ordonnant de rester tranquille puisque les zombies étaient en trop grand nombre pour tenter quoi que ce soit, pour faire exploser une grenade au milieu des cadavres ambulants après avoir crié à Liam de grimper dans un arbre. Liam était redescendu de son arbre une fois les contaminés transformés en purée. Il était resté avec eux quelques jours, puis était reparti dans sa Cité. Mais il était revenu, parfois. Pour voir Zayn essentiellement, ce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à admettre à cette époque. Les autorités avaient fini par l'attraper. Liam avait fini en détention. Sortir de l'Enceinte sans autorisation était déjà très grave à cause des risques de contamination, mais nouer des liens avec un Condamné était pire encore aux yeux des Patriarches, ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir dans la Cité. Liam s'en était tiré de justesse, grâce à quelques amis qui avaient réussi un tour de maitre en créant de faux papiers organisant son transfert vers un autre bâtiment. L'officier chargé de ce soi-disant transfert était en réalité un ami de Liam qui l'avait fait sortir discrètement de l'Enceinte.

Encore aujourd'hui, Louis se souvenait avec la gorge nouée de la façon dont Liam s'était jeté contre Zayn à leurs retrouvailles, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux cru s'être perdus à jamais. S'il avait du définir l'amour, il aurait probablement choisi cette image.

\- Je ne suis quand même pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée de le faire rentrer dans la Base avec ces vêtements sur le dos. Il ne dit pas un mot pour l'instant et il se peut qu'il n'ait aucune envie de raconter pourquoi il a été banni. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que certaines langues de vipère (Jeremy, le meilleur ami de Natan, le premier) n'hésiteront pas à parler de meurtre ou de viol, de suite.

\- C'est peut-être le cas, pour ce qu'on en sait, intervint Natan. On ne connait pas ce gars.

\- Non, on ne le connait pas. Mais je ne pense pas que lui mettre sur le dos une réputation de tueur dès le début soit une bonne idée. C'est à lui de voir, on lui en parlera quand il sera réveillé. Les autres demanderont bien d'où il vient, de toute façon, et il devra répondre tôt ou tard. On devrait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

\- Il en décidera lui-même, déclara Zayn d'un ton paisible, éteignant du même coup tout potentiel désaccord qui s'apprêtait à naitre entre Natan et Louis.

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à rallier la base. Tristan, qui les attendait, leur ouvrit la porte du garage quand ils signalèrent leur arrivée par talkie-walkie, une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment proches pour que les ondes parviennent au poste de contrôle. L'inconnu se réveilla en sursaut quand ils passèrent à l'obscurité quasi-complète du garage. Louis aurait voulu poser sa main sur son genou ou son épaule pour le rassurer mais il n'osait pas le toucher.

\- On est dans la Base. On vit dans une ancienne base militaire en sous-sol, c'est plus sûr que n'importe quel bâtiment en surface.

Natan gara la voiture et ils descendirent de la voiture. Zayn ouvrit la portière au nouveau venu et lui fit signe de descendre, sans geste brusque. Louis et Natan firent le tour du véhicule. L'inconnu se tenait là, pieds nus, serrant étroitement la veste de Louis autour de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on change tes vêtements ici ? Les autres sauront... d'où tu viens si tu entres comme ça.

Les yeux verts de l'inconnu dévisagèrent Louis pendant qu'il parlait, avant de se poser sur ses propres vêtements. Il croisa les bras plus étroitement encore sur son torse et secoua négativement la tête. Louis en fut partiellement soulagé. Ils n'auraient pas à mentir pour lui, le gars avait l'air suffisamment honnête pour ne pas cacher pourquoi il était à l'Extérieur.

\- Viens alors.

Natan partit devant sans attendre, à la rencontre de Tristan qui arrivait en sens inverse après leur avoir ouvert les portes. Louis et Zayn restèrent à l'arrière avec le nouveau, lui indiquant la marche à suivre.

\- On n'est pas très nombreux, annonça Louis. Une trentaine. Notre nombre diminue au cours des années.

Au fil des pertes.

\- La plupart des gens ici sont sympas. Certains le sont un peu moins. Faut simplement savoir à qui se fier. Certains vont te poser des questions. Sur l'endroit d'où tu viens, pourquoi tu es ici. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, mais les gens sont assez curieux. Vu qu'on est peu nombreux, les histoires individuelles ont de l'importance ici.

Zayn hocha la tête, approuvant. Comme pour appuyer ce que Louis venait de dire, Tristan parvint à leur rencontre à ce moment là, Natan le suivant quelques pas derrière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il détaillait le plus jeune.

\- Un nouveau ? Vous l'avez trouvé où ? Il vient d'où ?

Louis aperçut Zayn froncer les sourcils et faire un geste de la main en signe d'apaisement :

\- On l'a trouvé à l'usine. Encerclé par des zombies. On va lui laisser le temps de respirer, pigé ? Préviens les autres, je veux que personne s'approche de lui tant qu'il est pas prêt à se retrouver avec tant de gens.

Tant de gens qui voudraient lui parler, le toucher, vérifier qu'il n'était pas infecté. Tout ce que ce jeune était visiblement incapable de supporter pour l'instant, lui qui n'articulait pas un mot et se contentait d'examiner les lieux de ses yeux verts.

Tristan acquiesça aux paroles de Zayn, sans cesser de détailler le nouveau venu. Zayn dut émettre un léger claquement de langue pour qu'il tourne les talons et s'enfuie dans l'autre sens. Tristan n'avait que seize ans et ne sortait presque jamais à l'Extérieur, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il avait encore ce côté enfantin, presque puéril, que Louis avait perdu longtemps avant lui. Louis observa sa tignasse blonde disparaitre à l'autre bout du tunnel. Les quatre hommes restants se mirent en route le long du couloir. Ils évitèrent le QG et prirent un couloir détourné pour emmener le garçon à l'infirmerie.

Zayn frappa cinq coups à la porte rouge de l'infirmerie, deux coups proches puis trois espacés, le signal qu'il avait mis au point avec Liam pour lui faire savoir que c'était lui qui était derrière la porte. La voix de Liam leur enjoignit d'entrer. Il était plongé dans ses réserves de médicaments, en plein inventaire visiblement.

\- Vous avez fait vite, je suis..., commença-t-il, la voix emprunte de soulagement.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers eux depuis le sol où il était assis et découvrit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, sa bouche formant un "O" de stupéfaction.

\- Mon dieu, chuchota-t-il en se levant aussitôt.

Il s'approcha du jeune qui eut un léger mouvement de recul, se rapprochant étrangement de Louis.

\- Je te présente Liam, intervint doucement celui-ci aussitôt. C'est notre médecin. Il va vérifier que tu n'es pas malade, que tu n'as pas été mordu, et si tu es en bonne santé globalement. Un examen de routine. Il ne va pas te faire de mal, ajouta Louis à voix basse en voyant que l'autre était toujours tendu.

Le garçon aux yeux verts hocha la tête et s'assit maladroitement sur la table d'auscultation que Liam lui désignait près du mur. Liam secoua discrètement la tête quand Zayn voulut s'approcher de lui. Louis fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, comme Zayn.

\- Allez ouste, laissez-moi faire mon job.

Louis croisa les yeux verts de l'autre qui respirait plus fortement soudain, à la limite de la panique. Il ôta la veste de Louis et la lui tendit mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

\- Garde-là, elle te va mieux à toi qu'à moi.

L'autre hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé, et serra le vêtement contre lui.

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de lui, Lou, lui assura Liam d'une voix affectueuse et moqueuse à la fois. Occupe-toi de lui trouver un endroit où dormir.

Ah. Un endroit où dormir. Avec qui mettre le sauvage nouveau venu ? Les chambres étaient toutes déjà partagées, sauf celle de Niall et Sanah. Mais Niall avait besoin de son espace pour travailler et Sanah venait de perdre Tom un mois plus tôt, il était hors de question de la faire partager sa chambre avec un inconnu.

\- Je vais aller voir Jerry. Je repasse le chercher quand vous aurez fini, ne le laisse pas partir vagabonder tout seul au cas où il tomberait sur Jeremy ou Jane, il n'est pas trop en état de répondre à leurs questions. Je reviens, ajouta-t-il plus fort à l'adresse du bouclé, qui ne réagit pas.

Louis, Zayn et Natan sortirent de l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais voir ce qui se dit au QG là-dessus, prévint Natan en s'éloignant.

Zayn fit une mimique qui signifiait "bon débarras" et Louis le poussa en avant en roulant des yeux. Ils rejoignirent le bureau de Jerry et Louis frappa avant qu'on lui ordonne d'entrer. Son père adoptif était penché sur un plan et releva à peine les yeux quand Louis et Zayn passèrent la porte.

\- La mission s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il néanmoins. Vous avez pris tout ce qu'il fallait ?  
\- Ouais. Bandes de tissu, vêtement, un humain.

Jerry releva la tête :

\- Un humain ?

Louis s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau et étendit ses jambes fatiguées.

\- Un humain. Jeune. Même pas vingt ans. Il était réfugié sous une pile de carton et de débris à côté de l'usine, les zombies grattaient pour mettre la main sur lui. On a fait diversion et on l'a ramené.  
\- Vous avez fait diversion, répéta Jerry, ses yeux détaillant les coupures visibles sur la peau de Louis.

Ah oui, il faudrait peut-être qu'il demande à Liam de s'occuper de ça aussi.

\- On n'allait pas le laisser mourir là, intervint Zayn, adossé à la porte fermée.  
\- Certes. Il est avec Liam, là ?

Louis hocha la tête.

\- Il vient de la Cité, Jerry. Bannissement vu ses vêtements.

Jerry posa la tête sur son menton, ses yeux bleu glace passant de l'un à l'autre de ses protégés en prenant la mesure de la situation.

\- Il vous a dit pourquoi ?  
\- Non. Il ne nous a rien dit en fait, il ne parle pas.

Jerry afficha une mine pensive.

\- Peut-être que Liam arrivera à le faire parler, il vient de la Cité lui aussi.

Louis et Zayn haussèrent tous deux des épaules. Vu l'état du gars, Louis doutait qu'il eut envie de parler à quiconque pour l'instant.

\- Il lui faut un endroit où dormir, annonça Louis en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Jerry grimaça. Toute la base avait été réaménagée. Les chambres qui n'étaient pas occupées par des humains étaient remplies de matériel et de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'utile et en bon état à l'extérieur : meubles, couverts, vaisselle, linge, bois, câbles, métal, provisions...

\- Y a la réserve attenante à la chambre de Niall. Il va devoir débarrasser un peu son bordel mais il a déjà une chambre pour lui tout seul, je pense qu'il peut faire un effort.

Louis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- J'irai lui parler.

 

\- Tu veux que je QUOI ?

Louis aurait du savoir que Niall et son espace vital seraient durs à convaincre.

\- Je veux que tu libères de la place dans la pièce d'à côté pour qu'on puisse au moins installer un matelas par terre, c'est trop te demander ? Ni, on va pas faire dormir ce gosse au milieu de la cafétéria.

Niall grommela dans sa barbe. La pièce dont il parlait était attenante à la chambre de Niall. Une porte communiquait entre les deux et une autre porte donnait sur le couloir. Ça devait être le bureau d'un officier supérieur, dans le temps, à moins que cela ait été sa penderie ou une connerie du genre. Les gens ne se privaient pas du luxe d'occuper autant d'espace que possible, avant l'Epidémie. Aujourd'hui, le simple fait d'avoir un espace à soi représentait un luxe.

\- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Va falloir que je rapatrie ici pas mal de trucs, parce que c'est le bordel. Il est au courant que je fais du bruit, ce "gosse", ou pas ?  
\- Il n'est au courant de rien pour l'instant, il vient d'arriver et il est avec Liam.

Niall ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'autre pièce et alluma la lumière. Effectivement, c'était le bordel.

\- On s'y met ? S'il veut un endroit où dormir d'ici ce soir, faudrait que tu m'aides à déblayer un peu.

Ils en eurent pour un bon moment à transvaser une partie du fatras de Niall dans sa chambre déjà bien encombrée. Le gars vivrait encore entouré de meubles, d'outils et de babioles que Niall adorait collectionner, mais au moins il aurait une pièce "à lui" et un endroit où dormir. Zayn se mit en quête d'un matelas et en ramena un avec l'aide de Jeremy, que Louis faillit chasser à coups de pieds quand il glissa un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Carrie, qui était venue prêter main forte pour déménager une partie des affaires de Niall de l'autre côté, passa un rapide coup de balai avant qu'ils ne déposent le matelas à même le sol.

\- Faudra lui trouver un vrai lit à ce pauvre gars, grimaça Carrie en examinant le tableau. Je vais lui chercher un de mes oreillers et demander des couvertures et des draps à Mama.

Leur amie disparut. Louis repartit avec Zayn vers l'infirmerie, conscient que Liam et le jeune devaient avoir fini depuis longtemps.

Zayn frappa à la porte. Liam ouvrit aussitôt et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le gamin dormait sur la table d'auscultation, encore. Cela devait faire un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de sommeil au vu de sa facilité à s'endormir un peu partout maintenant qu'il se savait en sécurité.

Liam sortit de l'infirmerie et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Pas de morsure. Il est simplement déshydraté et affamé. Et épuisé. Ses pieds sont pas mal abimés vu qu'il a du courir pieds nus pendant des jours. Il va falloir qu'il reprenne des forces.

\- Il t'a parlé ? interrogea Zayn en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Pas un mot. Mais il n'est pas hostile pour autant. Il s'est contenté de tout observer et d'obtempérer à mes demandes. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on le touche donc j'ai fait au mieux, mais il a bien fallu que je l'ausculte et il n'a pas fait de difficulté. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué...

\- Ses vêtements ? termina Louis en voyant que Liam laissait sa phrase en suspension. Oui, on a vu. Depuis combien de temps tu penses qu'il a été banni ?

Liam haussa les épaules et grimaça :

\- Difficile à dire. Vu son état d'amaigrissement, je dirais quatre à six semaines, mais ça dépend de sa condition physique initiale.

Quatre à six semaines seul dans la nature, sans moyen de défense. Pas étonnant qu'il soit terrifié à présent.

\- Il va avoir besoin de repos. Et d'une douche, signala Liam avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte.

Liam se dirigea vers le jeune endormi et lui toucha légèrement l'épaule. L'autre se réveilla en sursaut.

\- C'est juste moi. Louis et Zayn sont revenus pour te faire visiter les lieux, te montrer où tu vas dormir et où tu peux prendre une douche.

Le bouclé acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se laissa glissa au sol. Il avait remis les vêtements qu'il portait plus tôt après l'auscultation et portait toujours la veste de Louis. Sa main était serrée autour d'un pendentif que Louis ne pouvait pas voir. Louis s'écarta pour le laisser sortir dans le couloir.

\- On se voit plus tard, fit Liam en refermant sa porte.

Sans embrasser Zayn, alors qu'il le faisait toujours d'ordinaire. C'était bizarre.

L'inconnu hocha sèchement la tête quand Louis lui demanda si ça c'était bien passé. Il ne parlait toujours pas, en effet. Louis et Zayn l'emmenèrent d'abord dans l'une des deux salles de bains communes qu'ils utilisaient. Louis lui désigna l'une des cabines.

\- Tu as le droit de te doucher cinq minutes. On rationne l'eau, expliqua Louis devant le regard interrogateur du jeune. Il y a une horloge en haut du mur ici, visible depuis l'intérieur des cabines, pour t'aider à ne pas dépasser ton temps limite.

\- Je vais te chercher un savon, une serviette de toilette et une brosse à dent, avertit Zayn en reculant vers la sortie. Et des vêtements. Tu peux rester deux ou trois minutes de plus sous l'eau si tu veux, je prélèverai sur mon temps de douche.

Il disparut dans le couloir. Louis sourit. Son meilleur ami avait beau être dur, il n'en avait pas moins un cœur. Il se rappelait le jour où il était arrivé ici. Après ne pas avoir pris de vraie douche pendant un moment, la première qu'il avait prise ici s'apparentait au paradis. Louis lui avait filé de son temps de douche pour qu'il y reste plus longtemps, et Zayn reproduisait le même schéma avec le nouveau à présent.

\- J'ai fait ça pour lui, son premier jour. Tu peux aussi prendre des miennes, si tu veux.

Louis lui désigna la cabine.

\- Vas-y. Je récupérerai tes affaires à l'extérieur pour éviter de les mouiller. Les laisser à l'intérieur les humidifie toujours un peu et la veste risque de mettre un moment à sécher ici.

Le plus jeune poussa la porte orange de la cabine et se glissa à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa main apparut dans l'entrebâillement, tenant sa veste et ses vêtements de lin. Louis s'en empara et la porte se referma aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau se mit à couler et Louis aurait pu jurer entendre un soupir de soulagement. Compréhensible.

Zayn revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les affaires prévues. Il avait aussi apporté un rasoir, un peigne et du déodorant, fabriqué maison par Tracy. Louis frappa à la porte de la cabine, qui s'entrebâilla le temps de passer au plus jeune ses affaires. Ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce que leur protégé ait fini sa douche, ce qui prit presque dix minutes. Quand il finit par ressortir, ce n'était plus le même homme. Sa peau était très blanche, ses boucles humides lui tombaient dans le cou. Zayn et Louis le laissèrent se raser et se laver les dents en parlant de tout et de rien, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise en se contentant de l'observer pendant ce temps.

Quand le plus jeune fut prêt, il ramassa ses affaires, les serra contre lui comme si quelqu'un risquait de les lui arracher, et se tourna vers eux. Louis et Zayn l'emmenèrent jusqu'à sa "chambre". Carrie était repassée par là, le lit était fait.

\- C'est un peu spartiate, admit Louis en voyant la légère grimace que le plus jeune n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler. Toutes les chambres étaient prises donc on a fait avec les moyens du bord pour te trouver un endroit où dormir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une vraie solution. En attendant, tu vas devoir supporter ton voisin, indiqua Louis en ouvrant la porte attenante qui donnait sur la chambre de Niall.

Le blondinet leva la tête de son établi. Il portait de grosses lunettes de protection et un vieux baggy, ce qui ne le mettait pas franchement à son avantage. Sans compter les traces noirâtres sur son cou et ses bras. Il ressemblait à une mouche géante.

\- Oh, salut ! fit-il en découvrant le nouveau qui pointait sa tête à la porte. C'est donc toi mon nouveau voisin.

Il ôta ses gants et ses lunettes de protection et s'avança vers l'inconnu en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Je m'appelle Niall. Je suis le gars qui t'a gracieusement prêté son débarras. Le fatras qu'il y a dans ta chambre, c'est le mien, désolé. Je tâcherai de le mettre ailleurs si ça te dérange vraiment.

L'autre fixa la main de Niall des yeux quelques secondes avant de la serrer rapidement et de la relâcher aussitôt. Il se tourna ensuite vers ce que Niall appelait son "fatras". Il y avait de tout. Des vieux albums photos de personnes que Niall n'avait jamais rencontrées, des bibelots, des souvenirs, des peintures, des crayons. Le plus jeune s'approcha d'une toile représentant l'océan et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Pour la première fois depuis que Louis avait posé les yeux sur lui, son visage si fermé, si sombre, sembla s'adoucir.

\- J'ai trouvé ça en farfouillant dans une maison pas très loin. Je l'aimais bien alors je l'ai gardé. Elle te plait ?

Le nouveau ne se retourna pas mais hocha la tête, continuant d'examiner la toile.

\- Je te la donne, si tu veux. C'est mon cadeau de bienvenue.

C'est aussi pour ça que Louis aimait tant Niall. Il préférait passer son temps loin des autres, enfermé à bricoler, mais il était doux avec ceux qui le méritait.

L'inconnu se retourna et transperça Niall de son regard vert étincelant. Il fit un autre signe de tête, sans sourire. Sa façon à lui de le remercier probablement.

\- Je t'en prie, souffla Niall. Est-ce que tu ne parles pas parce que tu ne peux pas parler ou parce que tu ne veux pas parler ?

Les traits de l'autre s'obscurcirent aussitôt. Il haussa les épaules. Niall n'insista pas.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Le bouclé posa les yeux sur Louis au son de sa voix. Louis ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, fermé, impassible, pourtant il semblait touché par une simple peinture. Faut dire qu'il avait du en voir durant ce mois passé seul à l'extérieur. Louis ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour son comportement. Qui sait ce qu'il avait vécu ? Il ne pouvait se réhabituer au monde en quelques heures à peine. L'autre hésita visiblement devant la question de lui, à savoir s'il avait faim, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Tu veux venir manger avec nous au réfectoire ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Louis le plaignit un peu en songeant à la foule qui l'attendait. L'autre ne devait plus franchement être habitué.

 

L'arrivée du nouveau avait déjà fait le tour de la Base et les autres attendaient avec agitation à la Cafétéria, où ils étaient sûrs qu'il apparaitrait à l'heure du diner. Louis passa d'abord et s'arrêta quand il vit toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui. L'inconnu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en un geste défensif non intentionnel. Louis se tourna vers lui en entendant son souffle soudain un peu plus précipité.

\- Ils sont gentils, déclara-t-il. Juste curieux. Tu vas être le centre de l'attention pendant un moment mais personne ne va venir t'attaquer. Hey, tu m'entends ? fit-il alors que le plus jeune évitait son regard.

Les yeux verts du nouveau s'ancrèrent enfin dans ceux de Louis. Son visage se durcit et il hocha la tête. Louis fit volte-face et se fraya un chemin dans la cafétéria, l'autre le suivant de près, Zayn et Niall derrière eux.

\- On est mignons et on arrête de dévisager le nouveau comme une bête de foire, merci les gars, lança Louis d'une voix forte en traversant la salle vers les cuisines où Mama servait à manger.

La majorité des personnes présentes retournèrent piteusement à leur assiette, non sans jeter discrètement des coups d'œil au nouveau de temps en temps. Louis s'empara d'un plateau et de couverts, s'assurant que son protégé faisait de même. Louis fit un sourire à Mama en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- J'ai super faim, Mama.  
\- Tu as toujours super faim, Louis, railla-t-elle en lui servant sa portion de petits pois.

Elle lui tendit son assiette. Louis lui tendit celle du nouveau, qui ne bougeait pas. Mama examina le bouclé d'un œil critique.

\- Va falloir te remplumer un peu toi, mon biquet. Double ration.

Personne ne protesta. Louis se dirigea vers sa table habituelle. Il tapota la place à côté de lui quand il s'aperçut que l'autre hésitait sur l'endroit où s'assoir. Tant pis pour Natan, il s'en remettrait. Le nouveau se glissa sur le banc sous les regards attentifs d'absolument tout le réfectoire. Il se pencha aussitôt sur son assiette et se mit à picorer ses petits pois avec sa fourchette sans attendre, dévorant son repas. Il avait fini alors que Louis n'en était qu'à la moitié de son repas. Louis posa son morceau de pain sur son plateau en soufflant :

\- Mange, t'en as plus besoin que moi.

L'autre ne rechigna pas, mais prit son temps pour manger le pain cette fois. Le premier moment de surprise passé, les autres étaient revenus à leur conversation ordinaire, non sans épier de temps à autre le nouveau. Liam fit son apparition en cours de repas. Il chuchota aussitôt quelque chose à l'oreille de Zayn qui fronça les sourcils sans paraitre comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Natan arriva en cours de route aussi et, évidemment, il fit des siennes en voyant que sa place habituelle, à la droite de Louis, était prise. Comme il n'était pas question que Niall, à la gauche de Louis, se déplace, il dut se résoudre à s'assoir un peu plus loin, non sans avoir embrassé Louis dans le cou et lui avoir dit "Tu me manques déjà, bébé", ce à quoi Louis roula des yeux.

Zayn lui lança un regard entendu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Les réactions de Liam et du nouveau le furent davantage en revanche. Liam s'était raidi et se passait une main sur les yeux, désapprobateur. Et le nouveau...

Le nouveau observait Louis avec un visage plus fermé que jamais. Ses yeux n'étaient plus curieux, terrifiés ou soulagés. C'était autre chose qui les habitait désormais. Un sentiment désagréable que Louis n'apprécia pas. Du dégoût ? De l'incompréhension ? De la colère ?

Louis soutint son regard. Quelle mouche piquait ce gars ?

Le plus jeune finit son assiette sans relever les yeux, puis resta assis avec les bras croisés, les yeux obstinément rivés au plafond. Louis était crispé près de lui, cherchant ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que le nouveau se tienne à présent aussi loin de lui qu'il le pouvait.

\- Où est passé, Jerry ? interrogea Louis.  
\- Enfermé dans son bureau, soupira Mac, son acolyte, un peu plus loin. Il m'a parlé de nouveaux plans de la Cité qu'il aurait retrouvés dans le bouiboui de Niall.

L'inconnu se raidit davantage encore à côté de Louis, qui effleura sa main pour le calmer. L'autre ôta sa main aussitôt, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. D'accord, il y avait un problème. Il ne réagissait quand même pas aussi vivement plus tôt, lorsque Louis le touchait.

Louis l'observa de biais. L'autre avait les yeux rivés sur sa nourriture, tête baissée. Ses cheveux dissimulaient un peu son visage. Ils devaient déjà être assez longs avant qu'il ne quitte la Cité, ils n'auraient pas pu pousser autant en quelques semaines. Aucun homme ne portait les cheveux longs ici. Ça donnait trop de prise aux zombies s'ils se retrouvaient à portée de leurs mains. Bien que, dans ces cas là, la longueur de tes cheveux ne change pas grand-chose à tes faibles chances de survie.

L'autre avait fini son repas. Louis se leva quand il eut terminé à son tour et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il ignora Natan, qui les suivait des yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'imagine que tu préfèrerais rester seul un moment, sans les dizaines de regards qui guettent tes moindres faits et gestes.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Evidemment.

\- Je vais te faire faire un tour rapidement, d'accord ? Histoire que tu ne sois pas perdu demain matin. Et comme tout le monde est au réfectoire, personne ne devrait nous sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir.

Louis le guida à travers la base. L'infirmerie, qu'il connaissait déjà. Le bureau de Jerry. Le QG.

Le nouveau s'arrêta sur le pas de l'ouverture menant au QG, visiblement étonné. Ses yeux firent le tour des lieux et il s'avança doucement, sans attendre que Louis ne l'y invite. Il passa silencieusement entre les canapés, entre les chaises et les jouets qui trainaient au sol par endroits. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque, effleura du bout de l'index les reliures usées des livres qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'intéressa aux vieux vinyles qui trainaient près du tourne-disque. Avec précaution, il plaça un vinyle dans l'engin. La musique retentit dans la pièce.

(Chopin-Nocturne B Flat minor, op 9 No 1)

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, pour la première fois tout court même, Louis le vit sourire.

L'inconnu avait fermé les yeux en entendant résonner un morceau de musique classique. Une des "Nocturne" de Chopin. Louis l'observa dodeliner de la tête, la gorge nouée.

Il y a toujours ce moment, lorsqu'on a vécu trop longtemps dans la souffrance, l'horreur, ou simplement l'obscurité, où la beauté nous frappe à nouveau. Le nouveau était visiblement dans ce moment-là. Après des semaines d'effroi et de course, il retrouvait quelque chose de beau en ce monde apocalyptique. Enfin.

Et Louis avait oublié ce qu'était la douceur. En cet instant, il en eut un échantillon. Il eut un aperçu fugace et intense de ce que pouvaient être la tendresse et la délicatesse. Sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas ici. Du moins, pas réellement.

L'autre rouvrit les yeux et poursuivit son chemin à travers le QG, sous les notes de piano qui continuaient à retentir dans la pièce immense.

Louis n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un gracieux. Peut-être que la musique rendait l'atmosphère un peu plus spéciale qu'à l'ordinaire, parce qu'il trouva l'inconnu gracieux. Dans les lignes de son profil, ses cheveux, ses longues jambes, la façon qu'il avait de se déplacer à pas de loup, comme s'il risquait de marcher sur un objet fragile à chaque instant.

La musique se tut. L'impression se dissipa. L'inconnu refit le chemin en sens inverse. Il ne regarda pas Louis une seule fois. Peut-être que cela frustrait un peu Louis, mais il ne le montra pas.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin. Louis lui montra où étaient placés les différents types de marchandises : draps, vêtements, produits d'entretiens, produits hygiéniques, ustensiles. Certaines personnes s'occupaient exclusivement des stocks et de ce qui entrait et sortait, tenant des registres. Louis indiqua au nouveau à qui s'adresser. Il avait un tout petit peu le sentiment de s'adresser à un mur.

Ils parvinrent devant la chambre de Louis.

\- C'est là que tu me trouveras la nuit, si tu as besoin de moi.

Ne pas songer au possible double sens des mots. Ne pas rougir, s'enjoignit Louis.

\- La majorité du temps, je suis dehors. Je veux dire, dehors à l'extérieur de la base, en train de chasser ou juste en train de vagabonder dans la base. Si je suis dans la base mais pas dans ma chambre, il y a de bonnes chances pour que je sois dans le bureau de Jerry, avec Zayn et Liam, chez Niall, au QG ou à la cafétéria. Si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir. Contrairement à la croyance commune ici, je ne mords pas.

L'autre l'observa d'un air impassible avant de hocher la tête. Du bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Zayn et Liam firent leur apparition. Ils se tenaient par la main. Zayn venait de voler un baiser à Liam sous les yeux de Louis et de son compagnon.

Louis eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passait que l'inconnu avait déjà tourné les talons. Louis entendit Liam jurer. Louis suivit le nouveau, qui avait un bon sens de l'orientation visiblement puisqu'il marcha au pas de course jusqu'à sa chambre, raide. Il ferma la porte au nez de Louis, qui s'arrêta net devant la porte. Liam et Zayn arrivèrent juste derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? interrogea Louis, incrédule.  
\- Hum oui, je voulais t'en parler, annonça Liam. Je... Vais aller le voir.

Liam frappa doucement à la porte et ouvrit sans attendre d'autorisation qui ne viendrait jamais. Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui. L'inconnu était assis sur son matelas à même le sol, le dos contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre son torse. Il garda les yeux rivés à la tapisserie d'en face.

Liam s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ça dans l'Enceinte. Mais c'est différent ici. Ce n'est pas mal. On peut aimer qui l'on veut. Ce n'est pas vu comme une maladie ou une honte ou un péché. Ici, on essaye juste de vivre notre vie comme on l'entend, parce qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps on a encore devant nous. Tout ne tient qu'à un fil, et personne ne se pose de contraintes imaginaires ici. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Liam posa une main sur le bras de l'inconnu.

Et tout bascula.

L'inconnu se dégagea avec violence.

\- Me touche pas, sale pédale !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas gentil, Harryyyyy. (gosse de 3ans qui s'exprime aka l'auteur aka moi aka Lexie). Désolée pour la fin frustrante, j'en suis plutôt adepte désolée s'avance, zoubiiiis.


	5. Rejection

  
Les mots prononcés par le nouveau le soir de son arrivée repassaient souvent dans l'esprit de Louis quand il posait les yeux sur lui.

Il avait insulté Liam de tous les noms. De sa voix rauque et gutturale de s'être tu pendant trop longtemps, il lui avait demandé comment lui, alors que Liam lui avait dit avoir vécu dans la Cité lui-même, pouvait toucher de cette manière un autre homme alors qu'il savait à quel point c'était mal, à quel point c'était égoïste, à quel point cela desservait la communauté et faisait honte à ses amis et à lui-même.

Liam était resté impassible. C'était sans doute ce qui avait le plus choqué Louis. C'est là qu'il avait compris.

Liam était habitué. Il avait coutume d'entendre ce type de propos quand il était dans l'Enceinte. Et tout s'éclairait alors. Le temps que Liam avait mis à céder à ses sentiments pour Zayn, même lorsqu'il avait pris sa place parmi eux dans leur communauté, après s'être échappé de la Cité. Ces mouvements instinctifs de dérobade qu'il avait au début quand Zayn le touchait. Les gosses étaient élevés ainsi dans la Cité. Ils étaient élevés dans l'optique qu'un homme était fait pour aimer une femme et faire des enfants et que toute autre option était contre nature. C'était très ancré, c'était rabâché depuis des décennies.

Liam avait expliqué à Louis que cela avait été moins difficile pour lui de se défaire de ce type de "préjugés", bien que le mot soit faible, parce qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la couche supérieure de la population quand il était dans l'Enceinte. La seule raison pour laquelle il était devenu l'un des médecins qui participaient à l'étude de l'évolution du virus était que l'un de ses professeurs, faisant partie de l'Elite, l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait intégré à cette unité, discernant chez son élève des capacités que beaucoup n'avaient pas. Mais Liam avait toujours vécu dans les ruelles sombres et obscures. Il vivait dans les bas quartiers, où la vie était différente. Là-bas, la vie était plus intense. Plus sale, plus vive, plus dangereuse, mais plus intense. La plupart des gens comprenaient que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, ce que d'autres oubliaient quand ils faisaient partie de l'Elite, nourrie, logée, avec de bons emplois. La classe dirigeante. Dans les bas quartiers, on n'oubliait pas le monde extérieur. Les histoires de la propagation du virus se faisaient toujours entendre le soir à la lueur du feu, alors qu'elles étaient normalement prohibées dans toute la Cité. Certains aimaient jouer avec l'interdit.

Certains aimaient tant jouer avec l'interdit et avec la vie que Liam avait déjà vu des garçons s'embrasser. Ou des filles. Plusieurs fois, quand il sortait le soir avec des amis, dans des bars en sous-sol, là où personne de non-initié ne pouvait les voir. Liam s'était frotté à ce milieu. Il connaissait tout cela. Il acceptait plus ou moins tout cela. Il le tolérait en tout cas.

Alors que le nouveau ? Oh, selon Liam, le nouveau faisait partie de l'Elite de la Cité. Ce qui rendait encore plus incompréhensible son bannissement. Ce qui expliquait, toujours selon Liam, sa violente réaction de rejet quand il avait aperçu le baiser de Zayn et Liam.

On l'avait presque programmé depuis l'enfance pour ne tolérer rien d'autre que l'hétérosexualité. On l'avait endoctriné avec l'idée que tout autre genre de relation n'était que monstruosité. Et ces belles paroles, ces beaux préjugés et cette belle éducation étaient ancrés en lui à présent.

Le lendemain suivant cet "incident", ni Liam, ni Louis ni Zayn ne purent approcher le nouveau. Louis et Zayn restèrent à la porte, ne tentèrent pas d'approcher, mais Liam fit un essai. Zayn le fit battre en retraite de force lorsqu'il essuya des formules de politesse tournant autour de "casse-toi, me touche pas" en moins aimables. Il n'adressa pas un regard à Louis, pas plus qu'à Zayn ou Liam. Il restait éloigné le plus possible d'eux sur son matelas et ne daignait pas même poser les yeux sur eux, comme s'il avait peur d'être infecté. La tâche de s'occuper de lui, en lui apportant notamment ses repas, revint à Carrie, la seule parmi eux capable de l'approcher dans un rayon de moins de trois mètres.

Le troisième jour, Liam fit une nouvelle tentative. Il fut reçut avec la même gentillesse que la veille. Louis resta à la porte. Le nouveau lui lança un regard de dégoût tellement profond que Louis se sentit sali.

Le quatrième jour, Liam essaya encore de lui parler. Cette fois, il resta à la porte et annonça au nouveau qu'il resterait désormais loin de lui si tel était son souhait, mais qu'il serait là s'il souhaitait lui parler, s'il souhaitait comprendre. Il lui enjoignit aussi de sortir de son antre et de se mêler à la vie de la base. L'autre avait beau ne pas supporter sa vue, Liam persistait à lui vouloir du bien. Comme à tout le monde.

Le cinquième jour, le nouveau sortit de sa tanière. Louis l'évita avec soin. Il n'y a qu'au repas du soir que Liam, Zayn et lui-même se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce que le bouclé. Dont les fameuses boucles disparurent avec des grommellements d'indignation dès que les trois compères apparurent. Il refusait visiblement de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux. Louis faillit perdre son calme mais Jerry le prit à part en lui demandant se faire des efforts et Louis, parce que c'était Jerry, déclara qu'il allait essayer.

Le sixième jour, le nouveau percuta Liam au détour d'un couloir. Il partit en une volée de jurons en se frottant les bras et en lui criant de s'éloigner de lui. Louis, qui marchait plusieurs pas derrière avec Carrie, intervint aussitôt. Fragile ou pas, traumatisé ou pas, nouvel arrivant ou pas, il allait lui apprendre à bien se comporter. Il l'empoigna par son col de chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Ecoute mon gars, va falloir que tu te calmes de suite. Liam t'a rien fait, il n'a tué ni ta mère, ni ton chien, si t'es pas capable de piger qu'il n'y a rien de dégoutant à voir deux personnes qui s'aiment, alors t'as plutôt intérêt à remettre tes neurones en question. Si t'en es pas capable, tu baisses les yeux, je m'en fous. Plus jamais tu nous regardes avec autant de mépris et plus jamais tu parles à Liam de cette façon ou je te fous mon poing dans la gueule.

L'autre se dégagea en crachant à ses pieds.

\- C'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre les bonnes manières, tapette.

Liam saisit Louis par le bras pour l'écarter du nouveau avant qu'il ne porte la main sur l'insolent. Une voix retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Toi, le nouveau. Tu viens avec moi.

Jerry.

L'autre n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre la marche. Il resta enfermé plus d'une demi-heure dans le bureau de Jerry. Quand il ressortit, il était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Louis ne lui accorda pas un regard et fit irruption dans le bureau de son père adoptif à son tour. Si le nouveau était plus blanc qu'en arrivant, Jerry était plus rouge. Il poussa un soupir en voyant Louis entrer. Son fils par adoption se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil devant le bureau et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- On a discuté. Je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il se comporte de cette manière sous notre toit. Qu'ici, on avait le droit d'aimer qui on voulait. Il est pas con, comme gosse. Il m'a expliqué son point de vue. Liam m'avait déjà expliqué comment ils voyaient les choses dans l'Enceinte, mais c'est autre chose de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un aussi marqué par cette "idéologie". Il m'a écouté avec calme, il respecte l'autorité et il prête attention aux opinions des autres. Seulement pour lui, l'homosexualité n'est pas une idée, une opinion ou un choix, c'est un crime. On lui a appris à ne tolérer cela sous aucun prétexte. Je lui ai dit qu'il allait falloir qu'il fasse avec, mais il risque d'avoir du mal pendant un moment. Je ne sais même pas s'il arrivera à vous regarder autrement que comme des…

\- Des monstres.

Le pincement que Louis ressentit au cœur ne lui était pas familier. D'une part, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été attaqué au sujet de sa sexualité par quiconque au sein de cette base, les membres de la communauté se souciant autant de cela que de leur première paire de chaussettes -quoi que, c'était important en cette période, les paires de chaussettes. D'autre part, parce qu'il avait espéré que ce type brisé qu'il avait trouvé dans un carton ne serait pas un complet connard. Il avait espéré autre chose venant de lui.

\- On a fait un pacte. Il reste loin de vous, vous restez loin de lui. Pas de contacts, pas de communication. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à l'idée.

S'il s'habituait à l'idée un jour, plutôt.

Jerry observa Louis un moment. La plupart des gens ne parvenaient pas à percer à jour les émotions de leur meneur. Louis le pouvait. Evidemment, puisqu'il était comme son père. Vu sa tête à l'heure actuelle, il était inquiet.

\- Je vais bien, lui assura Louis avant que son père adoptif n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. C'est juste… bizarre d'être détesté à ce point pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisi. Ça n'avait jamais posé de problème ici avant.

Jerry se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et se planta devant Louis, s'appuyant contre le meuble derrière lui.

\- Bonhomme, il a été élevé différemment. On lui a mis des idées fausses dans la tête. Ça ne remet pas en question qui tu es, ni notre amour pour toi ici. C'est lui qui va devoir s'adapter, pas toi. D'accord ?

Louis hocha la tête. Jerry lui ébouriffa les cheveux et repassa derrière son bureau.

Louis sentait pourtant que la cohabitation avec le nouveau n'allait pas être facile.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te décider à faire le ménage ?

Natan était affalé sur son lit à jouer les loques. Il ne savait faire que cela dès qu'il n'était pas à l'extérieur de toute façon. Pour sa défense, c'était relativement épuisant d'être dehors quasiment en permanence, donc il gagnait le droit de se reposer une fois à la maison. Quand Natan ne partait pas en expédition avec Zayn, Louis, John ou Jude, il jouait les gardes du corps pour leurs agriculteurs, à savoir les habitants de la communauté qui exploitaient leur "potager" en surface tous les jours.

Ce qui n'était pas un frein au ménage en soit. Louis était le seul qui gardait leur chambre en état correct. Jerry ne tolérait pas la moindre chaussette sale au sol quand il était enfant et Louis en avait conservé des séquelles.

\- J'aime pas ranger, lâcha Natan, les yeux fermés.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est mon activité favorite ?

Natan ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à mater le postérieur de Louis qui passait le balai.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

Natan baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe :

\- Si tu te proposes, répliqua-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Louis haussa les sourcils.

\- T'auras pas le moindre contact avec moi tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à bouger ton gros cul de ce lit.

\- Sois pas comme ça, chaton.

Louis grogna. Il n'aimait que Natan l'appelle ainsi. Il n'était pas un chaton. Il était un guerrier et Natan avait une fâcheuse tendance à oublier qu'il était capable de le battre en combat singulier les doigts dans le nez. Cela devait le rassurer de penser que Louis, plus petit, était moins fort et moins endurant que lui, surtout à l'extérieur.

Ce qui était faux. Personne n'était aussi en sécurité à l'extérieur que Zayn et Louis, parce qu'ils avaient toutes les qualités nécessaires pour. Force, ruse, agilité, capacité à se faire discret et à réagir en une fraction de seconde à toute situation. Natan, lui, se reposait trop sur sa force et ses armes. Il était trop sûr de lui. Le secret quand on était amené à se rendre à l'extérieur, c'était pourtant de ne jamais être trop sûr de soi.

\- Je vais faire un tour.

Louis posa son balai et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Il appréciait Natan. Au début. Lorsqu'il était arrivé ici il y a deux ans et qu'il n'était pas encore aussi imbu de lui-même. Il restait un type bien, aujourd'hui encore. Il était fiable, il avait un appétit de vivre que Louis appréciait, il avait du caractère et n'avait pas peur de grand-chose. Il s'occupait de Louis, il était gentil avec la plupart des gens

S'il devait admettre la vérité, Louis aurait du avouer que le principal problème qu'il avait avec Natan ces derniers temps reposaient sur ce que Zayn lui avait affirmé un mois plus tôt.

Natan pourrait hypothétiquement être amoureux de lui. C'était inenvisageable.

Ce n'était pas pour Louis, l'amour. Absolument pas. Il avait toujours déclaré à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il refusait de s'attacher à quiconque de cette manière là en ce monde. En un autre temps, peut-être qu'il en aurait été différemment. En cette période post-apocalyptique cependant, il n'en était pas question. L'amour, c'était se rendre faible, vulnérable, dépendant. C'était la raison pour laquelle Liam et Zayn ne partaient presque jamais en mission ensemble. En expédition là dehors, il fallait savoir prendre des décisions qui pouvaient mettre en péril ses camarades, il fallait pouvoir réagir rapidement et sans hésiter. On ne peut faire cela si la vie de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde est dans la balance. Zayn lui-même le savait. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens un jour.

Ils étaient en mission à l'extérieur pour chercher du matériel de laboratoire. Liam, Zayn, Louis et Jon. Ils s'étaient fait attaquer. Zayn avait eu une hésitation. Quelques secondes pas plus, il avait hésité à tirer sur le zombie qui approchait de lui ou sur celui qui s'approchait de Liam, qui avait fait l'erreur de déposer son arme hors de sa portée.

Résultat, ils avaient failli mourir tous les deux. Heureusement que Louis avait eu la présence d'esprit de tirer une balle dans la tête de celui qui s'approchait de Zayn et que Jon avait décapité de son sabre celui qui menaçait Liam.

La moindre hésitation, la moindre seconde de flottement pouvait être fatale à l'extérieur. L'amour était une faiblesse. Seuls les fous étaient prêts à prendre le risque, selon Louis.

Pour ceux dont l'un restait au sein de la base et l'autre à l'extérieur, le péril était tout aussi grand. Malheureusement, il n'était pas rare de ne jamais revoir revenir l'être aimé parti en expédition. C'était arrivé à Sanah et Tom quelques semaines plus tôt. Tom était le plus vieil ami de Louis. Ils avaient grandi ensemble. Il était comme son frère. Louis n'était pas là lorsque c'était arrivé. Tom était l'un des gardes qui protégeaient leurs agriculteurs durant leurs tâches quotidiennes. Ils avaient subi une attaque. Pour protéger les huit agriculteurs et les deux autres gardes, Tom était resté en arrière.

Il n'était jamais rentré.

Louis était entré dans une colère noire. A la mesure de son chagrin. Il avait insulté Natan, l'un des deux gardes restants, de tous les noms. On ne laissait pas un homme en arrière,  ** _jamais_**. La survie c'était bien beau, mais à quoi cela servait-il de survivre si l'on laissait l'humanité s'éteindre ? La réelle humanité, celle qui subsistait en chaque homme ? La compassion, l'entraide, l'affection, la solidarité ?

Ils avaient foiré. Ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur ce jour-là avaient échoué dans leur tâche. On ne laisse personne derrière. On ne s'abandonne pas.

Désormais, Sanah était seule et enceinte. Le bébé devait naitre dans sept ou huit mois. Il ne connaitrait jamais son père.

Louis n'alla pas très loin en sortant de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Natan. Il s'arrêta à la porte voisine et frappa  quatre coups. Autant il ne frappait pas en entrant chez Niall, autant il prenait davantage de précautions lorsqu'il se rendait chez Liam et Zayn. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à les interrompre en pleine action.

La voix de Liam l'enjoignit à entrer. Liam lisait pendant que Zayn nettoyait ses chaussures. Ils levèrent à peine la tête tous les deux lorsque Louis passa la porte et la referma. Il se laissa tomber sur leur lit, s'écrasant à moitié sur Liam qui s'écarta à peine. La force de l'habitude.

\- Salut, bouchon.

Etendu sur le dos, son livre au dessus de la tête, Liam sourit avec amusement sans daigner poser les yeux sur Louis. Louis lui planta un doigt dans les côtes.

\- Hé, vous pourriez m'accorder un peu d'intérêt, c'est quoi ces manières ?

\- T'es toujours en manque d'intérêt, Lou.

Louis se roula en boule sur le lit et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Liam. Liam et Zayn étaient les deux seules personnes au monde avec lesquelles Louis s'autorisait à être… vulnérable. Les deux seules personnes au monde avec lesquelles il s'autorisait à laisser tomber les barrières et à ne pas être autant sur la défensive qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Qui t'a énervé ?

Louis lança un regard interrogateur à Zayn, qui nettoyait toujours ses boots.

\- Personne. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu viens faire ton gosse qui vient se plaindre à ses parents, là.

Louis se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Liam d'un ton rieur.

Louis lui donna une nouvelle tape sur l'abdomen mais Liam se contracta à peine. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

\- Raconte-nous ce qui t'arrive, mon petit.

\- Vous me fatiguez, soupira Louis en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

\- Enlève tes chaussures de mon lit, sale gamin.

Louis balança lesdits souliers dans les jambes de Zayn pour toute réponse.

\- Que d'amabilité, fit le métis en lui faisant les gros yeux. Je vais te vendre. Je demanderai à Liam d'écrire un panneau "Meilleur ami à vendre, négociation possible".

Zayn ne savait ni lire ni écrire correctement. Dans le camp où il avait grandi, l'éducation des enfants n'était pas leur priorité. La priorité était de leur apprendre à tirer entre les deux yeux des Cadavres. Quand Zayn était arrivé ici, il était complexé par son analphabétisme. Il n'en avait touché mot à personne. Louis avait fini par le remarquer par de petites choses insignifiantes. Le fait qu'il détournait les yeux quand Louis lui montrait une étiquette sur certains produits pour qu'il la lise, quand ils étaient en mission. Ou encore la fois où Jerry lui avait demandé de cartographier un lieu où ils s'étaient rendus la veille et qu'il avait demandé à Liam de le faire à sa place. Quand Louis avait fini par le lui demander une nuit, à la lumière des étoiles -les deux délinquants avaient encore filé en douce au milieu de la nuit-, Zayn avait avoué qu'effectivement, il n'était ni en mesure d'écrire ni en mesure de lire.

Louis savait lire. Jerry le lui avait appris quand il l'avait recueilli. En revanche, il s'avéra que Louis était particulièrement nul pour apprendre aux autres à lire. Zayn avait laissé tomber, jusqu'à Liam.

L'arrivée de Liam avait décidément changé beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Zayn.

Liam avait beaucoup plus de patience que Louis. Il avait appris à Zayn à lire et à écrire, parce que lui-même adorait cela et il trouvait que Zayn perdait quelque chose à ne pas pouvoir découvrir les histoires qui se déroulaient sur les pages des livres du QG. Zayn avait toujours un peu de mal, mais il se débrouillait bien mieux.

\- Tu serais obligé de faire équipe avec Natan dehors, tu veux vraiment me vendre ?

Zayn fit mine de réfléchir. Louis savait que c'était uniquement pour l'ennuyer.  Zayn n'aurait fait équipe avec une autre personne pour rien au monde. C'était Zayn et Louis ou personne, généralement. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils soient contraints à se séparer par la maladie ou autre chose pour qu'ils acceptent de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Louis disait qu'entre eux, c'était comme un mariage : "pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare".

Le fait était que, là-dehors, ils n'étaient réellement en sécurité nulle part. Il fallait avoir une confiance absolue en son partenaire quand on s'éloignait de la base. Zayn et Louis remettaient leur vie entre les mains de l'autre tous les jours. Ils se comprenaient, sans mots, d'un geste à peine. Ils savaient comment l'autre réagissait, agissait, combattait, vivait. Aucune personne ne connaissait autant Louis que Zayn et il en avait conscience. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien, ce n'était pas son partenaire là-dehors pour rien.

Liam disait parfois en plaisantant qu'il était jaloux. Ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune raison d'être puisque Louis considérait presque Zayn comme asexuel, à son arrivée dans la base.

\- Je vais songer à te garder, lâcha Zayn finalement. Si tu es sage.

Louis effectua un salut militaire moqueur.

\- Bien chef, merci chef.

Zayn lui balança un chiffon à la figure avant d'enchainer sur un sujet que Louis ne voulait pas aborder.

\- Tu t'es réfugié ici pour éviter les yeux doux dudit Natan ?

Louis se mit à bougonner. Liam avait baissé son livre.

\- Natan ne me fait pas les yeux doux. Faut que t'arrêtes avec ça, il ne ressent rien pour moi. On s'amuse. C'est clair entre nous, depuis le début.

\- C'est clair jusqu'à ce que ça ne le soit plus, rétorqua Zayn.

\- Wow, t'as mobilisé tous tes neurones pour sortir des trucs aussi intelligents que ça ?

Zayn poussa un soupir. Louis se mettait sur la défensive dès qu'on abordait le problème "Natan et ses sentiments". Ce sujet de chamaillerie était revenu de manière récurrente dans leurs conversations ces dernières semaines.

\- Ce que Zayn veut dire avec ses phrases sibyllines, intervint Liam, c'est que c'était clair au départ pour vous deux mais que les choses changent. Désormais, il est clair que Natan ne te regarde plus comme il te regardait au début.

\- De quoi tu…

Zayn se leva, traversa la pièce et, ni une ni deux, il s'assit à califourchon sur Louis en lui maintenant les mains au dessus de la tête. Liam éclata de rire alors que Louis se débattait.

\- Eh mais ça va pas mieux dans ta tête, toi, signala Louis en ruant pour se dégager. Je demande à la quatorzième personnalité de Zayn-La-Terreur-Des-Cadavres de me relâcher.

\- Ecoute-moi, fit Zayn sérieusement, sans prendre garde aux plaintes de son ami. Lou, écoute. Au début, Natan te regardait comme une friandise. Il avait envie de toi, c'est tout. Maintenant, il te regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Louis cessa de se débattre. Oh.

Zayn regardait Liam en douce comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Et Dieu sait que Zayn aimait Liam.

\- Oh merde.

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

\- Je suis sûr que vous vous plantez. Il m'aime bien, on est amis.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Liam. Zayn et moi aussi, nous sommes amis.

\- Tais-toi. Taisez-vous tous les deux.

Zayn ébouriffa les cheveux de Louis avant de se laisser glisser entre ses deux amis.

\- Un jour, Louis, tu accepteras qu'on t'aime, souffla Liam en reprenant son livre.

\- Quand les zombies auront disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Sujet clos.

Le jour où Louis laisserait quelqu'un l'aimer n'était pas arrivé. 


	6. Don't Touch me.

Un mois. Quatre semaines que l'inconnu était arrivé dans la base. Quatre semaines durant lesquelles Louis ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

"Vous êtes répugnants. Vous me dégoûtez. Je comprends pas comment on peut être comme vous, c'est pas normal, c'est contre-nature, pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous avez pas honte ? Deux mecs ensemble, c'est immonde. C'est anormal."

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce soir-là tournaient toujours dans la tête de Louis la nuit.

De l'avis de Louis, c'était un con. C'était vraiment un con. Louis avait ramené un égoïste prétentieux et maniéré dans sa base, et il se détestait parfois pour ne pas avoir laissé les zombies le manger là-bas.

Ce type n'avait pas l'habitude du travail. Il avait rechigné à faire sa part du boulot un bon moment avant de finir par comprendre -grâce à Jerry et l'un de ses merveilleux coups de gueule- qu'il finirait dehors avec ses amis les Cadavres s'il ne se décidait pas à participer à la vie de la communauté. Monsieur avait visiblement été choyé toute sa vie. Ici, il devait changer ses draps, s'abimer les mains quand il était de corvée de vaisselle, et se contenter de la nourriture qu'ils avaient. Et visiblement, la nourriture n'était pas franchement de la même qualité que celle dont il se nourrissait dans l'Enceinte, au vu de la légère grimace de dégoût qui apparaissait sur ses traits au début lorsqu'il s'intéressait à son plateau à table et qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à supprimer complètement même après des semaines.

Il était condescendant. Il se croyait mieux que tout le monde. Au début, il restait dans son coin, sans trop se mêler au reste de la base, comme s'il ne les considérait comme pas assez bien. Il lisait. Il changeait la musique sans autorisation. Puis, il avait fini par se mêler aux autres. Ou les autres étaient venus vers lui, plutôt. Il était devenu le centre d'attraction, celui qui racontait les histoires, celui qui avait des anecdotes croustillantes à narrer quand il était d'humeur. Il avait du mal à se faire à la vie ici apparemment. Il agissait toujours comme si tout lui était du. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler pour mériter sa nourriture, il attendait presque qu'on lui mette la nourriture dans la bouche. Il racontait combien la vie était facile pour lui dans la Cité, combien c'était différent d'ici.

Louis avait ramené un gosse pourri gâté.

Et un gosse pourri gâté homophobe, pour ne rien omettre.

Certes, Liam lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas la faute du nouveau s'il réagissait de façon si violente en présence d'homosexualité. Apparemment, c'était prohibé dans l'Enceinte.

Pire, c'était chassé. Puni. Considéré comme honteux. Comme un crime.

Le nouveau restait un homophobe. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Liam avait tenté une quinzaine de fois de rendre Louis plus compréhensif face à l'endoctrinement qu'avait subi le nouveau. A chaque fois, Louis avait acquiescé, levé un pouce en signe de compréhension et était retourné à ses occupations sans pour autant refaire le moindre geste en direction du nouveau.

Il considérait que la vie était un peu trop courte dans le coin pour se la gâcher avec des gens qui ne supportaient pas ce qu'on était. Parce qu'il avait aussi compris pourquoi l'inconnu avait réagi de cette façon au réfectoire, quand Natan l'avait appelé "bébé", par exemple. Il avait compris pourquoi le nouveau avait reculé, refusant que Louis le touche après cela. Très bien. Louis n'allait pas se pourrir la vie pour lui. Il le dégoûtait ? D'accord. Dommage pour lui.

Il lui en voulait un peu, inconsciemment. L'autre avait apporté quelque chose de nouveau ici. Louis avait eu ce léger espoir qu'il apporterait quelque chose de différent. Qu'il lui amènerait quelque chose de différent. Ferait un peu bouger tout cela.

Et Louis avait vu la douceur et la grâce pour la première fois depuis des lustres lorsqu'il avait observé ce type écouter du Chopin. Il lui en voulait d'avoir gâché cela en se révélant être le pire con qui aurait pu débarquer dans cette base.

Peut-être qu'il l'évitait comme la peste. Il l'évitait comme la peste parce que ce gars l'avait touché et qu'il n'était en fait qu'un connard et Louis n'aimait pas les homophobes, d'accord ? Surtout pas les homophobes qui s'en prenaient à Zayn et Liam. C'était nouveau, pour lui, l'homophobie. C'était visiblement une tare qui avait disparu en même temps que la majorité de l'humanité. Du moins hors de l'Enceinte. Et Louis ne savait comment s'y confronter, hormis par le dégoût et la haine. Liam disait que c'était irrationnel, parce que c'était précisément le dégoût et la haine qui avait rendu l'autre comme cela.

Mais Louis était aussi un sale gosse et il n'aimait pas faire semblant de contrôler ses pulsions. Plus il était loin de ce gars, moins il avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, et mieux c'était.

Sauf que vivre dans un espace aussi réduit entrainait certains contacts.

\- Niall, j'ai besoin de...

Louis s'arrêta net après avoir franchi la porte. Le nouveau était étendu sur le lit de Niall, comme s'il était chez lui. Cinq semaines. Cela faisait cinq semaines que Louis ne s'était pas trouvé si près de lui. Plus d'un mois que Jerry leur avait ordonné de rester éloignés pour ne pas créer davantage de problèmes. Louis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Niall, haussant un sourcil tant interrogateur qu'accusateur. Niall haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu avais frappé, je t'aurais prévenu que je n'étais vraiment pas seul cette fois.  
\- Je frappe pas, c'est pas dans mes gênes.  
\- Donc tu peux t'attendre à tomber sur Harry de temps en temps.

Harry. Harry. Louis connaissait son prénom, il avait circulé dans la Base après son arrivée, une fois que l'autre s'était décidé à parler. Il parlait peu, mais il avait révélé son prénom à certains.  
Pas à Louis.

\- Cool, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au nouveau. Je peux t'emprunter un crayon ou deux ?

Louis s'attendait à ce que le nouveau se rue en dehors de la pièce en brandissant de l'ail et une croix mais, de manière étonnante, il ne bougea pas. Tiens donc, il ne pensait donc plus que c'était contagieux ?

\- Pourquoi ? lança Niall devant la requête de Louis.  
\- Jerry n'en a qu'un et j'en ai besoin pour annoter un plan.  
\- Le mot magique.  
\- Va te faire ?

Niall haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son établi tant encombré d'outils divers qu'on n'en voyait à peine la surface. Le nouveau ne quittait pas Louis des yeux. Un Louis qui l'ignorait soigneusement. Il soupira.

\- S'il-te-plait mon Niall chéri adoré que j'aime et que j'adore, puis-je t'emprunter un stylo ?  
\- Tiroir dans mon meuble de chevet.

Louis s'approcha du lit. Et donc du nouveau, qui ne perdait aucun de ses gestes. Louis ouvrit le tiroir et commença à fouiller parmi le fatras qui s'y trouvait.

Moins organisé que Niall, vous ne trouvez pas.

L'autre l'observait toujours. Son regard brûlait la peau de Louis.

\- Tu veux ma photo ?

La voix de Louis trancha le silence. Il continua sa recherche sans daigner poser les yeux sur l'autre.

\- Si j'avais de quoi prendre des photos, ce serait pas ta tête que je prendrais en priorité.

Louis serra les dents. Quel petit débile. Stupide être. Affreux humain.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible que vous vous conduisiez de façon civilisée lorsque vous êtes dans la même pièce ?

La voix de Niall les interrompit dans leur échange peu aimable.

\- Parce qu'il est civilisé, lui ?

Niall lança à Louis un regard de reproche.

\- Sans doute plus que toi. J'ai pas été élevé dans la nature personnellement.

Niall lança à Harry un autre regard de reproche.

\- Visiblement, être élevé entouré de fric et de murs qui te compressent le cerveau, ça a pas aidé ton nombre restreint de neurones à se développer.

\- ça suffit ! s'écria Niall. Vous êtes mes amis, tous les deux, est-ce que vous pourriez au moins ne pas vous insulter en ma présence ?

Harry et Niall étaient devenus amis. Louis ne comprenait pas, d'ailleurs.

\- T'as de drôles d'amis, Niall.

Louis tourna les talons sans leur jeter un regard de plus.

\- Louis !

L'interpelé ne ralentit pas malgré l'appel de Niall et le bruit d'une course dans son dos. Il ne cessa d'avancer que lorsqu'une main saisit son bras dans le couloir.

\- Louis, attends.

La voix de Niall était presque suppliante. Louis fit volte-face en tâchant de calmer ses nerfs.

\- Quoi ?

Un flash de peine passa sur le visage de Niall et Louis regretta aussitôt la dureté de son ton.

\- Désolé. Je sais juste pas ce que tu fous avec lui. Je peux plus te croiser ou débarquer dans ta chambre sans qu'il soit dans le coin.

Niall fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Position défense. Louis savait que Niall prenait cette posture quand il se sentait attaqué et blessé. Tout ça à cause de l'autre stupide nouvel arrivant.

\- Il est tout seul, Louis. Il est tout seul et il ne connait personne, et personne ne le connait. Il a vécu cinq semaines là dehors, parmi les zombies, terrifié tous les jours, en danger de mort à chaque heure, à chaque minute. Il a perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait et tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation. Il est pommé, il a des difficultés à s'intégrer, il fait certes un peu son intéressant pour qu'on l'apprécie mais c'est pas en le rejetant en bloc qu'il va arriver à se faire une place ici. Il est en train de changer, je te le promets. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas malades ou infectés par quoi que ce soit et que vous n'êtes pas répugnants, et je crois que ça marche. Il va mieux.

Louis secoua vivement la tête, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

\- Non, Niall, arrête. Je sous-estime pas ce qu'il a vécu, je sais qu'il a du vivre des trucs pas facile là dehors, t'oublies que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, je vois encore l'état dans lequel il était et ses yeux quand il a levé la tête vers moi.

Il chuchotait. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense qu'il lui accordait la moindre importance, qu'il revoyait ses yeux terrifiés lorsque son regard se posait sur lui alors qu'il lisait dans le QG et qu'il laissait enfin tomber toutes ses manières.

\- Le truc, Niall, c'est que je ne supporte pas son caractère, ses manières. Je vais pas le jeter dehors, il a le droit de rester là, tant qu'il participe à la vie ici. C'est juste lui en tant que personne que je supporte pas. C'est un gamin pourri gâté qui a été habitué à ne rien foutre de ses journées et qui regarde tout le monde de haut. Il est homophobe, Niall. Il regarde Liam et Zayn comme s'ils étaient des sous-espèces de la race humaine et rien que ça, ça me donne envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. Il méprise tout ce qu'ils sont, tout ce que je suis, alors désolé mais non, je comprends pas ce que tu fous avec ce type.

Louis fit volte-face avant que Niall ait eu le temps de répondre et disparut à l'angle du couloir en laissant son ami blond en plan.

 

\- Niall était encore avec lui. C'est insupportable, je peux même plus aller le voir sans trouver l'intrus dans sa chambre.

Louis était écrasé comme une loque dans leur canapé du QG. Oui, Liam, Zayn, Carrie et lui avaient un canapé qui leur était quasiment réservé dans la grande salle. Quand il était plus jeune, Louis avait gravé son nom avec son canif dans l'accoudoir, ce qui lui avait valu une très légère remontrance de la part de Jerry. Donc ce divan de cuir noir usé était définitivement son canapé.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre au sujet de ce type pendant deux minutes, Lou ? lâcha Carrie en se laissant tomber avec un soupir dans le fauteuil près de Louis.  
\- Pas ma faute s'il est partout.

Carrie roula des yeux. Louis finit par se rassoir correctement en discernant les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Hé, fit-il d'une voix douce en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne. Ça va pas ?  
\- Si, ça va.  
\- Carrie.

Elle roula des yeux avant de pousser un autre soupir.

\- Si je te dis ce qu'il y a, tu vas te moquer de moi et aller frapper le gars concerné.  
\- Ah.

Carrie était comme sa sœur. Il avait grandi avec elle ici. Il la connaissait depuis qu'il avait douze ans, lorsque Mama et elle étaient arrivées dans la communauté. Quiconque lui faisait du mal s'exposait à des représailles de la part de son frère d'adoption, et la base entière le savait.

\- J'ai eu... une aventure avec un garçon. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas... disposé à vouloir une réelle relation avec moi.

Louis serra les poings. Décidément, même après l'apocalypse, certains se comportaient toujours de manière très galante. Carrie était splendide. Elle en faisait baver plus d'un ici. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chances en amour. Difficile de trouver l'amour ici déjà, étant donné que le nombre de prétendants était assez réduit.

\- C'était qui ?  
\- Tu vas aller le frapper. C'est pas ce que je veux. Pour l'instant, je veux juste que tu me fasses un câlin, tu peux faire ça ?

Louis fit mine de rechigner mais s'écrasa à moitié sur Carrie pour l'étouffer dans ses bras. Il n'allait pourtant pas laisser tomber le sujet définitivement, ça non.

 

Louis jeta un coup d'œil à la table en face de lui. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Niall avait déserté leur table pour s'assoir avec le nouveau. Il faisait la tête à Louis depuis leur "conversation" houleuse intervenue cinq jours plus tôt. Jade, la langue de vipère très amie de Jeremy, était assise près de lui. Vu les yeux doux qu'elle faisait à l'autre, Louis doutait qu'elle ne veuille que partager sa compagnie pour manger. Le meilleur ami de Natan, Jeremy, était aussi installé à ses côtés. Il n'était probablement là que pour récolter des infos. Jeremy avait toujours été avide de racontars, de ragots. Si le nouveau avait été plus sympa, Louis l'aurait sans douté plaint de se faire utiliser de la sorte. Plus étrange, la petite Sydney était assise près d'Harry, à sa droite. Du haut de ses onze ans, c'était l'une des seules enfants de la base. Elle semblait s'être étrangement prise d'affection pour le nouveau. Il y avait aussi Tristan, l'ado qui les avait accueillis quand Natan, Zayn et Louis étaient revenus à la base avec le nouveau le premier jour, ainsi que Tracy, la femme du bras droit de Jerry. Mary, la muse de Niall, était assise avec eux. Ainsi que Tara, Erin, Zoé, Pietro, Jin et Luke, ceux qui avaient entre vingt et trente ans. Ama et Jean, les deux ainés de la communauté. Des plus jeunes et des moins jeunes.

La table d'Harry était pleine, en réalité. Beaucoup de gens s'asseyaient avec lui, parce qu'ils aimaient l'entendre parler de sa vie dans la cité. Ce que Louis ne comprenait pas, puisque ce Harry semblait passer ses journées à être désagréable.

D'accord, il exagérait. Si Louis ne le supportait pas, c'est uniquement parce qu'il se comportait mal envers Zayn, Liam et lui et qu'il avait des manières de princesse. Liam persistait à lui dire que tout cela n'était pas sa faute, qu'il avait été habitué à vivre ainsi et qu'il lui fallait du temps pour perdre ces habitudes-là, mais Louis ne tolérait toujours pas son comportement.

Il parlait lentement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour qu'on l'écoute. Il parlait comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde, comme si tout le monde allait rester à l'écouter le temps qu'il le désirerait. Les gens à sa table lui refilaient souvent un peu de leur ration de nourriture parce qu'il avait "besoin de se remplumer". Il lançait des regards de travers à Louis dès qu'il le voyait. Il parlait souvent de sa vie dans la Cité, de lui, lui, lui et encore lui. C'est ce que Louis ne supportait pas. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'individualisme ici. Il décrivait la Cité comme un endroit de rêve, il vendait du rêve aux survivants de cette communauté et Louis trouvait cela atroce de leur faire miroiter ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

Il avait du charisme et Louis ne supportait pas cela non plus. On se taisait quand il parlait. Louis détestait cette impression qu'il donnait. Il donnait le sentiment d'avoir tout vu, tout vécu, d'être plus intelligent et mieux éduqué qu'eux tous ici. Cela partait de "Dans la Cité, on sait faire...", "Nous dans la Cité, on va à l'école dès l'âge de...", "Moi, j'ai appris à faire ça dans l'Enceinte...".

Louis ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi la majorité de la base était à ses pieds. Il était imbuvable.

"T'es pas objectif" lui disait Carrie lorsqu'il lui en parlait. "Tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il a été endoctriné à croire qu'un couple homosexuel était contre nature. C'est pas sa faute".

A croire que tout le monde dans cette base avait oublié à quel point ce Harry s'était mal comporté avec Liam, Zayn et lui les premiers jours. Il changeait de pièce dès qu'ils étaient dans le même lieu. Il les regardait de travers, voire avec dégoût. Il se dégageait au moindre contact, il s'écartait de plusieurs mètres quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. On lui avait visiblement appris que l'homosexualité était une maladie et il ne voulait pas être contaminé. Liam répétait à Louis qu'il ne faisait qu'appliquer les consignes données par Jerry en restant loin d'eux.  
Liam avait bien fait son boulot pour convaincre les gens d'ici que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'ils étaient élevés ainsi dans la Cité. Résultat : en quelques semaines, toute la base avait pardonné à Harry son comportement peu décent envers les quelques homo de la communauté. Oh, Louis devait admettre qu'ils ne toléraient pas pour autant le moindre commentaire homophobe. Ama, l'ainée de la communauté avec ses soixante-douze ans, n'hésitait pas à le remettre à sa place si Harry lâchait un commentaire sur la question. Elle semblait être la seule qu'Harry écoutait à ce sujet. Mais tant qu'Harry ne disait rien et ne se comportait pas trop mal envers les non hétéros, alors les autres buvaient ses paroles.

Louis, lui, continuait à avoir envie de lui mettre des baffes à lui en défriser les poils des oreilles.

Jon balança un morceau de pain à Louis depuis son côté de la table. Louis mangeait avec lui et son fils Matthew aujourd'hui, Liam et Zayn étant occupés il ne savait où. Il appréciait beaucoup Jon. Ils partaient régulièrement en expédition ensemble à l'extérieur. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à se battre, qui l'avait notamment formé à tirer à l'arc, qui lui avait appris comment survivre à l'extérieur, des années auparavant. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait avec une patience incroyable. Jerry disait qu'il avait eu du mérite, vu le caractère de Louis. Jon était toujours patient et toujours agréable à vivre, Louis ne savait pas comment il faisait. A côté, Jerry, qui avait appris à Louis tout ce qu'il savait en matière de combat rapproché, de maniement d'armes et de stratégie, faisait figure de tyran dans ses méthodes d'enseignement.

\- Evite de commettre un meurtre, Louis, avertit Jon en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement de ses yeux noirs.

Toujours pacifique, Jon. Toujours. Ce qui était assez ironique quand on pensait que c'était l'un des quatre chasseurs de la base et qu'il avait dézingué son nombre de zombies au fil du temps.

Louis grommela un assentiment et resta sage quelques minutes encore, s'attachant à manger avec application sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ce qui est bien dans la Cité, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas...

Louis poussa un grognement exaspéré. Le truc, c'est qu'Harry avait baissé la voix à ce moment là et que, la cafétéria étant à moitié vide, la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes l'entendirent.

\- Un problème ?

Louis leva les yeux de son dessert pour découvrir les yeux verts du nouveau rivés sur lui. Comme ceux de toute son assemblée. Le petit Matthew, en face de lui, le regardait d'un air désapprobateur du haut de ses six ans et son père, Jon, avait une tête disant "Je te l'avais bien dit".

\- Non, vas-y continue, c'est tellement intéressant de t'entendre déblatérer sur un truc que l'on ne connaitra jamais.

Il se leva et avala le reste de son dessert en vitesse avant de traverser la salle pour déposer sa vaisselle dans le bac prévu à cette effet. Il n'avait jamais craint les regards et les jugements des autres, quand bien même ils étaient aussi désapprobateurs qu'à cet instant, et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

\- J'essaye juste de montrer comme cela fonctionne dans cette civilisation.

La civilisation. Comme si eux n'étaient pas civilisés. Les autres ne le voyaient donc pas ? Pensaient-ils comme lui, que tout était mieux là-bas ? Louis voyait rouge à chaque fois que le nouveau utilisait des mots du genre. A chaque fois qu'il affirmait à demi-mots que là-bas c'était la belle vie, que tout était bien. A chaque fois qu'il sous-entendait que la vie ici était minable et terne en comparaison de la vie flamboyante qu'il menait là-bas.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, lâcha Louis en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans un regard pour les personnes présentes. Si ces gens étaient si civilisés, ils t'auraient pas jeté dehors en te donnant aux Cadavres comme de la pâté pour chien.

Les visages choqués que Louis aperçut en quittant la salle étaient assez expressifs pour que Louis sache qu'il allait entendre parler de son débordement.

 

\- T'as été dur avec lui. Il n'a pas montré que ça le touchait, mais je suis sûre que c'est le cas.  
\- Arrête de défendre ce mec, tu veux, grogna Louis à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

Il était perdu au milieu des cartons de la réserve. Il faisait une énième fois l'inventaire des stocks de nourriture. Cela l'occupait et il aimait savoir ce qu'il leur restait. Histoire d'être sûr qu'ils ne mourraient pas tous de faim dans les mois à venir.

Carrie était à l'entrée de la pièce, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- T'es dur avec lui.

Louis serra les poings.

\- Je ne suis pas... Putain, pourquoi personne voit clair dans son jeu ? Il vous embobine tous avec ses belles paroles, avec sa belle figure, avec ses manières de je-sais-tout, et vous marchez complètement dedans. Parler de la Cité fait plus de mal à tout le monde qu'autre chose, parce qu'on ne pourra jamais vivre comme les gens vivent à l'intérieur de l'Enceinte, Carrie ! C'est pas notre vie, ça ! Et pis, merde, excuse-moi de mépriser un gars qui me considère comme un déchet de l'humanité. Je vais pas me jeter à ses pieds en l'implorant de m'accorder son pardon pour aimer sucer les queues.

\- C'est pas ce que je te demande. Je te demande juste de ne pas être plus con que lui. Ça ne sert à rien d'envenimer la situation plus que nécessaire et tu le sais. Lui fait des efforts depuis un moment déjà. C'est toi qui cherches la petite bête et t'en prends à lui dès que tu le croises alors que lui ne te dit rien.

Louis ricana. Il n'envenimait rien, tout ce qui touchait à ce type était déjà pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Carrie soupira. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir que Louis n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

\- Essaye d'y penser au moins. Il n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Oh, donc il méprisait intrinsèquement tout ce qu'était Louis mais Louis devait être agréable envers lui. Bien sûr. Quand les poules auraient des dents peut-être.

 

\- Il me sort par les yeux, furent les premiers mots que Louis prononça en entrant dans sa chambre le soir.

Natan était déjà là, en sous-vêtements. Pour une fois, il était en train de ranger ses affaires.

\- Le nouveau ?

Louis grogna en signe d'assentiment.

Natan comprenait son animosité envers Harry. C'était bien le seul désormais à ce qu'il semblait, puisque tout le monde semblait l'accepter et considérer qu'il n'était que la victime d'un système totalitaire qui endoctrinait ses sujets - la Cité.

Le seul qui avait encore plus de difficultés à accepter le nouveau que Louis, c'était Natan. Louis évitait Harry ou lui balançait des piques plus ou moins mauvaises. Natan en revanche, n'hésitait pas à l'insulter ouvertement et à le bousculer de l'épaule dans les couloirs. Il avait déjà eu quelques mots avec Jerry pour cela. Zayn lui-même était intervenu. Il avait rappelé à Natan que ce n'est pas en s'attaquant au nouveau qu'ils allaient lui montrer que leur orientation sexuelle ne faisait pas d'eux des monstres. Même Louis trouvait qu'il exagérait un peu alors qu'il avait envie de raser la tête du nouveau, c'était pour dire.

\- Je suis intervenu ce soir à la cantine parce qu'il faisait son numéro de Mr Je-Sais-Tout et ça me retombe encore dessus. Carrie le protège comme si c'était son poulain, faut arrêter. Les autres, pareil.  
\- Arrête d'y penser.  
\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? ricana Louis en ôtant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied. Tu passes ton temps à l'emmerder et à le...

Natan l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Louis, puis dans son pantalon. Louis grogna.

Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis que Louis avait eu cette conversation avec Zayn et Liam. Louis avait affirmé qu'il était trop fatigué et avait saisi l'occasion pour lui rappeler que, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il n'avait aucune sorte de devoir conjugal envers lui.

Mais Natan avait envie de lui, là de suite, Louis le sentait contre lui. Et Louis avait envie de Natan aussi. Louis était le genre de personne à se défouler par le sexe et là, maintenant, il avait bien besoin de se défouler.  
Il céda.

 

Louis inspira un grand bol d'air pur lorsqu'il passa la tête par l'ouverture de la trappe. Plusieurs de ces sorties parsemaient les tunnels, couloirs et salles formant la base. Zayn et Louis sortaient toujours par celui à l'extrémité du couloir de l'aile ouest, près de l'infirmerie. Tout comme les "agriculteurs".

Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir sortir de la base sans réelle autorisation. Parce que c'était leur tâche, leur job. Jerry avait gardé le terme d'agriculteurs de l'ancien temps, avant l'épidémie, parce que c'était ce en quoi consistait le travail de ces personnes qui étaient dehors presque tous les jours malgré les risques. Ils étaient huit à assurer cette tâche.

Mac, le bras droit de Jerry, Joris, un gars d'une trentaine d'années dont les cheveux commençaient déjà à blanchir, George, un ami de Jerry dans la quarantaine, avec des yeux noirs perçants et la peau basanée, Ulrich, un blond qui avait toujours eu aux yeux de Louis un âge indéterminé et Siri, aux origines indiennes. Ceux qui n'avaient pas peur d'être à l'extérieur et qui avaient les réflexes suffisants pour s'en sortir en cas d'attaque surprise. Trois femmes étaient là-dehors avec eux de manière quasi-constante. Erin, une brune d'environ vingt-cinq ans, faisait le guet avec Maya, une femme d'âge mur, l'épouse de George. Carrie s'occupait de leur amener de l'eau, de la nourriture et des feuilles de menthe lorsqu'ils restaient trop longtemps à l'extérieur.

D'autres donnaient un coup de main de temps à autre, lorsqu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup à faire. Mais ces huit-là s'en occupaient de manière quasi-permanente. Deux gardes armés étaient de plus en faction dès que les huit étaient de sortie. Natan et Cain, le père de Jeremy.

Leur "potager" était très étendu. Vraiment. Il couvrait plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. C'était là que les habitants puisaient l'essentiel de leur subsistance, surtout à la belle période évidemment. A deux cent mètres, de vieux bâtiments de ferme étaient toujours debout. Ils s'en servaient pour abriter les bêtes qu'ils possédaient. Trois vaches, cinq moutons, une chèvre, quelques poules. Les bêtes leur fournissaient de la viande, du lait et des œufs. Pas en quantité suffisante pour nourrir tout le monde exclusivement avec cela, mais c'était déjà ça.

Le reste de la viande était généralement fourni par Zayn, Louis, Jon et Jude. C'était les chasseurs. Louis et Zayn formaient une paire, Jon et Jude une autre. Louis appelait les deux derniers "JJ", comme un seul nom. Jon approchait la quarantaine, des cheveux noirs et un sourire toujours éclatant. Jude était aussi blond que Jon était brun, avec des yeux clairs et un nez un peu tordu.

Si les agriculteurs prenaient des risques, ce n'était rien à côté de ces quatre là. Les agriculteurs étaient huit et protégés par deux gardes armés. Ils étaient de plus situés à quelques mètres des issues de secours leur permettant de se réfugier dans la base à la moindre alerte. Louis, Zayn, Jon et Jude en revanche, s'éloignaient bien plus. Ils chassaient et abattaient les animaux de manière à fournir à la communauté la viande qui leur manquait cruellement. Pour cela, ils s'éloignaient parfois à des kilomètres. Ils travaillaient toujours par paire, dans un silence complet. C'était aussi pour cela que Zayn et Louis se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de mots. Ils avaient appris à fonctionner de cette manière à l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient pas de voiture où se réfugier pour fuir dans ces cas là. Ils n'avaient que leur ruse, leurs jambes et leurs armes.

Zayn gardait son pistolet mitrailleur en main. Son fameux Beretta. Il protégeait Louis, qui lui n'était muni que d'un arc et d'un flingue à la ceinture. Louis chassait, Zayn le protégeait.

Voilà ce qu'était leur vie. Ils chassaient et se faisaient chasser.

Louis préférait cela à rester enfermé de toute manière. Il n'aurait pas pu rester cloitré dans la base tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Il aimait se sentir libre, il aimait respirer l'air pur, sentir le soleil réchauffer sa peau, admirer les étoiles. Louis aimait la vie et ne détestait rien tant qu'être enfermé. Le problème c'est qu'en cette période post-apocalyptique, s'enfermer était le seul moyen sûr de ne pas mourir. Ils faisaient tous avec.

Mais Louis savait que beaucoup continuaient à rêver d'autre chose. Voilà pourquoi les histoires du nouveau fascinaient autant. Harry apportait l'assurance qu'une vie existait ailleurs que dans ces souterrains. Oh, les habitants de la base le savaient déjà, grâce à Liam, mais cette idée s'était un peu effacée avec le temps. D'autant plus que Liam parlait peu de sa vie dans l'Enceinte. L'arrivée d'Harry avait ravivé tout cela.

Louis se hissa à l'extérieur en inspirant profondément. Il faisait beau, c'était un bonheur. Zayn le suivait. Il remit la dalle dissimulant l'ouverture en place et lança un coup d'œil à l'horizon. C'était un sens inné chez eux désormais. Tout guetter dès qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. Le moindre souffle, la moindre odeur, le moindre son. Louis se demandait parfois comment c'était avant, lorsque les humains pouvaient se promener dans un parc ou dans la rue sans avoir peur de servir de repas au premier zombie qui passait.

Arc et carquois en bandoulière, Louis se mit à trotter jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt située à cinq cent mètres de là. Ils avaient vraiment de la chance d'être situés si près de ce bois. Il y avait toujours des bêtes sauvages en son sein. Lapins, biches, cerfs, sangliers. Même s'ils évitaient les sangliers. S'ils se rataient, c'était leurs tripes qui allaient finir sur le sol. Pas à cause des zombies, à cause des défenses du sanglier mécontent, ce coup-ci.

Ils n'utilisaient jamais leurs armes automatiques dans ce type de mission, hormis en cas de péril imminent -attaque de cadavres puants. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire, ils n'utilisaient que des armes silencieuses pour chasser. Pièges, collets, arc et flèches. Louis se targuait d'être le maitre en la matière. C'était Jon qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait en réalité, mais l'élève égalait le professeur désormais.

Louis était toujours en train de courir dans les pattes de tout le monde quand il était plus petit. Il voulait toujours tout apprendre, tout découvrir, tout faire. Il voulait aller à la surface et tuer les "méchants zombies mangeurs d'hommes". Jerry avait du lui faire comprendre à force de patience que la guerre était déjà perdue. Il ne s'agissait plus de combattre mais de survivre désormais. Alors, face à un Louis si affamé de vie et après une de ses énièmes fugues en surface, les adultes avaient compris qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à enfermer Louis. Ce gosse était fait pour vivre dehors. Autant lui donner les moyens de se défendre quand il était à l'extérieur, dans ce cas.

Jon avait appris à Louis à être silencieux en tout temps. A éviter les branches qui craquaient, à éviter les éboulis, les feuilles. Il lui avait appris à se transformer en fantôme. Louis avait mis du temps, lui qui était toujours exubérant et rarement silencieux, mais il avait fini par comprendre. Il avait fini par devenir un fantôme au sein de ces bois.

C'est pour cela que Louis avait été très surpris, à l'arrivée de Zayn au sein de la communauté, de réaliser que le métis était déjà un fantôme. Il savait parfaitement comment se fondre dans la masse et se déplacer sans aucun bruit. Il avait des yeux de lynx et l'oreille affutée. On lui avait enseigné tout cela dans son clan nordique à la discipline militaire. Sauf qu'à l'époque, on le lui avait enseigné pour se défendre contre les zombies, pas pour chasser Bambi- Oui, Louis connaissait l'histoire de Bambi, ils avaient aussi des livres pour enfants dans le QG, merci bien.

Jerry refusait de laisser sortir Louis seul à cette époque là. Quand Zayn était arrivé, il s'était trouvé frustré de ne pas pouvoir sortir lui aussi. Alors, évidemment, ces têtes de mule avaient désobéi ensemble. Ce n'est que la fois où ils avaient ramené une biche chacun que Jerry les avaient enfin laissés sortir officiellement pour chasser. Les survivants obtenaient de la nourriture, Zayn et Louis pouvaient respirer à l'air libre plusieurs heures, c'était bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Ce jour-là, les collets de Zayn avaient pris deux lapins, que le métis fourra dans sa besace. Louis avait repéré des traces de chevreuil. En silence, il les signala à Zayn, qui suivit sans un mot. Louis n'aimait pas particulièrement chasser, parce que cela lui rappelait quand ses paires ou lui-même étaient chassés par les Cadavres. Mais il aimait la sensation de l'adrénaline, le calme, le silence et la fraicheur des bois, la pureté de l'air. Il n'y avait que dans ces occasions qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas être menacé.

Il n'y avait que dans ces occasions qu'il avait le sentiment de ne pas être la proie.

Louis ne faisait jamais souffrir ses proies. Jon lui avait aussi appris comment les tuer proprement. Encore une chose que les zombies ne savaient pas faire, tiens.

Le chevreuil leur échappa ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas si grave, ils avaient tué une biche la veille et avaient pris deux lapins aujourd'hui. Sans compter l'écureuil que Louis avait abattu en chemin. Ça irait, ils avaient encore des réserves.

Ils devaient rentrer. Chaque homme ou femme "de l'extérieur", ceux qui travaillaient dehors, devaient s'assurer de revenir à la base à intervalles réguliers. Interdiction de passer plus de quelques heures dehors sans donner de nouvelles, sauf exception, sinon c'était le branle-bas de combat et Jerry interdisait au contrevenant de remettre les pieds dehors avant un bout de temps. On ne transigeait pas sur les règles de sécurité.

Zayn et Louis n'aimaient pas rentrer trop tôt néanmoins. Ils se perchèrent donc dans un arbre. Trop haut pour que des zombies puissent les atteindre ou grimper, tant leurs mouvements étaient mal coordonnés. Là-haut, Louis sortit de son sac les deux galettes que Mama leur avait préparé en vue de leur expédition. Il en tendit une à Zayn, puis reporta son regard sur le reste de la forêt. Tout était tranquille, tout était paisible.

Jusqu'à ce que Zayn ouvre la bouche.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé au réfectoire hier soir.

Louis se raidit et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas pas te mettre à me réprimander aussi, hein, ça va. J'ai déjà Liam, Jerry et Carrie sur le dos, si tu commences à faire pareil, je t'assomme et te laisse dans les bois.

Zayn haussa les épaules, nonchalant. Toujours nonchalant, ce Zayn.

\- Je vais pas venir te reprocher ton attitude, non. T'es plus un gosse, tu aimes et détestes qui tu veux. Je suis pas Liam, qui voudrait que tout le monde s'aime et vive en paix en ce monde.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Alors rien, je disais ça comme ça. Tu te mets sur la défensive dès qu'on parle de ce gars, j'avoue que c'est assez marrant. Tu vas le chercher et l'attaquer alors même qu'il ne s'en prend plus directement à toi depuis un moment. Ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas réagi comme ça.  
\- Comme quoi ?

Louis avait l'impression d'être demeuré. Ce n'était pas une sensation qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

\- Aussi vivement. T'es toujours en train de gueuler et faire chier les gens pour un oui ou pour un non, mais là tu as atteint le niveau au-dessus avec ce type. C'est la guerre froide. Alors que, comme dirait Liam, "il n'a rien fait le pauvre, c'est pas sa faute s'il est comme ça".  
\- Oh c'est bon, me bassine pas avec ce refrain là toi aussi. On choisit ce en quoi on croit. J'ai choisi de penser qu'il était un connard et il a choisi de penser que j'étais un être répugnant, chacun ses convictions.

Zayn soupira et se gratta la tête.

\- Avoue que c'est Liam qui t'a envoyé en mission "sauvegarde de la paix".

Zayn sourit. C'était dingue comme la mention de Liam et de ses bonnes actions suffisait pour le faire briller aussi fort que le soleil.

\- Il n'aime pas les conflits. Tu sais qu'il tente d'approcher Harry ? Il tente de lui faire comprendre petit à petit que ce qu'on est n'est pas "mal". Niall aussi apparemment. Puisqu'il est désormais capable de rester à moins de trois mètres de nous et sans nous insulter, j'en déduis que cette thérapie de choc porte ses fruits.  
\- Cool.

Louis redescendit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le bassiner avec ce type, nom d'un chien ? Il attendit à peine que Zayn soit redescendu avant de reprendre sa course vers le campement.

 

Deux mois après l'arrivée du nouveau, Louis ne pouvait toujours pas l'encadrer. Ils ne se parlaient pas sauf pour se lancer des piques toutes plus aimables les unes que les autres. Louis changeait de pièce dès qu'il voyait sa tête apparaitre quelque part. Après avoir lancé un gentil commentaire évidemment.

D'ailleurs, il ne faisait que suivre les consignes de Jerry en l'évitant, pas vrai ? Même s'il était vrai qu'Harry était désormais capable de rester dans la même pièce que Zayn, Liam et Louis, effectivement. Apparemment, Liam parvenait même à discuter avec lui. Selon lui, le nouveau restait sur la défensive mais n'était plus aussi hostile qu'auparavant. Il était capable de tenir une conversation civilisée tant qu'aucune allusion n'était faite à la sexualité de Liam.

Ses réactions étaient moins vives qu'à son arrivée. Louis ne savait s'il s'efforçait de faire des efforts ou si sa vision d'eux commençait très légèrement à s'améliorer, mais il évitait en tout cas de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la base dès qu'il posait les yeux sur eux. Il s'était apparemment lié d'amitié avec pas mal de gens ici. Il était moins imbuvable qu'à son arrivée. Il était plus impliqué. Il enseignait certains trucs aux enfants. Selon Carrie, il faisait des efforts pour s'intégrer.

Louis ne croyait toujours pas à ce brusque changement de personnalité. Il restait marqué par les commentaires homophobes qu'il avait reçu au début du séjour. Il ne croyait toujours pas à ce beau revirement dans le caractère du nouveau.

Louis avait l'habitude de prendre sa douche au milieu de la nuit. Deux mois après l'arrivée du nouveau, il le croisa au sortir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules et trempaient son tee-shirt.

Est-ce qu'il allait se mettre à courir ?

Il se figea. Inspira brusquement, comme s'il prenait sur lui, puis se décala pour laisser passer Louis. L'ainé entra sans lui accorder un regard.

Ils s'étaient croisés sans s'insulter.  
Bizarre.

 

Deux mois et demi plus tard, Louis le voyait toujours comme un suppôt de Satan. Etrangement, Zayn et Liam n'étaient plus -n'avaient jamais été- aussi vigoureux dans leur haine et leur hostilité. Zayn disait qu'il n'avait pas d'énergie à perdre, Liam pensait que tout le monde pouvait être sauvé. Louis les avait même vus discuter avec lui de temps à autre.

Tant pis, Louis le détesterait pour trois.

D'accord, il devait admettre qu'Harry semblait plus sympathique maintenant qu'il ne l'insultait plus ou ne s'enfuyait pas en jurant dès qu'il les croisait dans un couloir. Il n'insultait plus Louis gratuitement. Il ne faisait que répondre aux piques de Louis en réalité, sans vraiment le chercher. Il le méprisait à distance désormais. Louis sentait toujours son regard de profond mépris sur lui dès qu'il le croisait. Ils se détestaient toujours, mais il semblait que la sexualité de Louis n'en était plus la principale raison. Est-ce qu'il était passé au-dessus ? Est-ce qu'Harry était désormais capable de voir en eux autre chose que de simples malades qui aimaient les hommes ?

Louis et Niall s'étaient réconciliés. Louis ne cherchait plus Harry en face de Niall. Apparemment, ils étaient devenus très amis tous les deux. Ils avaient commencé à se parler dès l'arrivée d'Harry, en tant que quasi-colocataires, ou du moins voisins. Niall avait un cœur d'artichaut, Louis aurait du savoir qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'aider le nouveau venu perdu et terrifié. Il y avait toujours des tensions entre Niall et Louis de temps à autre. Niall disait qu'Harry faisait des efforts, qu'il était en train de changer et que Louis devrait le comprendre et passer l'éponge.

Bien sûr, qu'il compte là-dessus.

Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié qui était ce type. Il avait été banni et il s'était comporté de manière horrible avec eux. Louis ne croyait pas qu'il puisse changer. Il ne se privait pas pour le lui faire savoir. Il ne s'empêchait pas de lui lancer des piques à voix basse, destinés à ceux qui étaient avec lui tout en sachant que l'autre entendait parfaitement.

\- T'as rien d'autre à faire de ta vie ? rétorqua le plus jeune après un commentaire de Louis lâché au détour d'un couloir, après une journée où Louis avait été particulièrement insupportable. En plus d'être infecté, t'es inutile.

Infecté. Louis l'avait déjà entendu prononcer ce mot. Comme un virus. A l'intérieur de l'enceinte, ils considéraient que l'homosexualité était une maladie virale.

\- Va te faire foutre, Princesse.

Louis le bouscula de l'épaule et l'autre se dégagea brusquement.

\- Me touche pas !

C'était la limite et Louis le savait. Harry était capable de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux, de leur parler, de tenir une conversation civilisée. En revanche, il était toujours réfractaire à tout contact physique, même infime, avec tous ceux qu'il considérait auparavant comme "infectés".

Louis, parce qu'il aimait jouer, parce qu'il détestait perdre, leva le bras et toucha l'épaule de son vis-à-vis de l'index.

L'autre se crispa de tout son corps.  
Avant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

En trois secondes, ils étaient l'un sur l'autre à s'envoyer des coups. Des gens à l'autre bout du couloir se mirent à crier. Louis sentit deux paires de bras le saisir. Niall, Carrie et Mac s'emparèrent de l'autre en face de lui.

Ils s'étaient battus. Jerry n'allait pas tolérer cela et Louis le savait. Ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

Louis avait entendu parler du système scolaire d'avant l'apocalypse. Jean, le plus vieil homme de la communauté du haut de ses soixante-neuf ans, aimait raconter ses nombreuses excursions dans le bureau du type qu'il appelait "le proviseur". C'était un peu l'impression que Louis avait alors qu'il était assis devant le bureau de Jerry, l'autre gars à côté de lui. Jerry soupira profondément et les fixa un moment d'un air impassible. Louis, habitué, ne flancha pas. L'autre, peu coutumier de ce genre d'interrogatoire silencieux, commença à se tortiller sur sa chaise après quelques minutes.

\- Bien, finit par dire Jerry d'un ton froid. Il y a des règles strictes ici. On se bat à l'extérieur, contre les Cadavres, pas entre nous. Quiconque enfreint ces règles s'expose à des sanctions. Puisque vous êtes incapables de mettre vos différends de côté et de rester dans la même pièce plus de dix secondes, je vais vous forcer à le faire. Vous passerez trois jours dans la réserve n°6. Seuls.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Louis, abasourdi.

\- C'est hors de question, rétorqua l'autre.

\- Louis, tu te tais. Harry, tu n'as pas le choix. On vous apportera à manger trois fois par jour. Hormis cela, vous n'aurez de contact avec personne.

Jerry les observa d'un air impassible pendant qu'ils s'insurgeaient autant l'un que l'autre. Il ne céda pas.

La sentence était tombée.


	7. 3days into darkness.

Natan se retenait de rire devant la mine renfrognée de Louis qui ramassait ses affaires.

\- Courage, petit chat, ce n'est que trois jours. Ne le laisse pas t'approcher et souffre en silence. Même si le silence, c'est pas ton truc, je sais.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Louis.

Il était suffisamment de mauvaise humeur comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Natan avait cette fâcheuse manie de vouloir l'infantiliser qui était insupportable.

\- On se voit dans trois jours, lâcha Louis en balançant son sac sur son dos.

Il avait pris des vêtements de rechange, son oreiller et une couverture. Il osait espérer que Jerry leur avait au moins prévu des matelas. Il rejoignit la réserve n°6 d'un pas lourd. Il n'aimait pas être enfermé. Alors, être enfermé avec  _lui_  ? Un enfer.

Jerry se tenait devant la réserve, près de Mac, son bras droit. Harry était adossé au mur un peu plus loin. Plus étonnant, Niall et Sydney, la fillette qui suivait le nouveau partout, étaient avec lui. Louis se sentit un peu seul. C'était lui le gentil dans l'histoire, pourtant c'était lui qui arrivait ici non accompagné. Il avait l'impression d'être conduit à l'échafaud.

\- Louis, te voilà. Tu es en retard, signala Jerry d'un ton sévère.

\- J'étais pas pressé de me retrouver dans une pièce de dix mètres carrés avec un gars qui préférerait me voir empaillé que vivant, en fait.

Le roulement d'yeux d'Harry n'échappa pas à Louis. Jerry soupira et ouvrit la porte noire de la réserve. Tout était sombre à l'intérieur. Louis ne voulait pas y aller. Pas plus qu'Harry visiblement. Pourtant, Harry croisa les bras sur son torse et entra le premier dans la pièce. Louis poussa un profond soupir agacé et suivit, son sac sur l'épaule.

\- Mary vous emmènera de la nourriture trois fois par jour. A part ça, vous n'aurez de communication avec personne d'autre. Que vous deux pendant trois jours. Ne vous entretuez pas et apprenez à vivre ensemble. Discutez aussi, ça ne vous fera pas de mal.

Louis entendit Harry renifler d'un air dédaigneux. Quel petit...

\- A dans trois jours, les enfants !

Jerry referma la porte. Louis était toujours debout à l'entrée. La seule lumière provenait de l'ampoule faible éclairage au plafond. Sur les murs, des étagères avec des cartons. Emplis de bibelots à ce que Louis en savait. Il y avait peu d'espace au sol. Harry s'était retiré dans un coin. Louis s'installa dans le coin opposé. Il aperçut deux matelas posés sur des cartons à mi-chemin entre eux deux. Des matelas si fins qu'ils allaient se casser le dos en dormant là-dessus, mais Louis avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'ils partaient en mission plusieurs jours, il n'était pas rare que les conditions de vie soient sommaires. Il avait déjà dormi à même le sol plus d'une fois.

Mais pas sous leur toit bordel, pas dans l'enceinte de la base. Tout ça à cause de l'intrus.

Louis s'assit en silence et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il détestait être enfermé. Il détestait savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Il avait appris à survivre en cherchant les sorties de secours et il se sentait impuissant dans ce lieu. Il se sentait enfermé, emprisonné. Ce qu'il était, en quelque sorte.

Harry était assis à l'opposé de la pièce. Il gardait les yeux obstinément rivés sur le mur en face de lui. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, crispé à l'extrême. Il respirait les mêmes molécules que Louis, il allait être contaminé, attention.

Les heures passaient avec une lenteur interminable. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Louis avait été cherché son matelas et s'était étendu sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond. L'autre n'avait pas posé les yeux sur lui une seule fois et ne lui avait pas davantage adressé la parole. Il avait apporté des livres. Malin. Louis n'avait rien emmené, lui. Ces trois jours allaient être interminables.

Toute la première journée passa dans un silence complet. Les lumières s'éteignirent dans la soirée. Louis se roula dans sa couverture et s'allongea face au mur. Harry ne parlait toujours pas.

Louis fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des cris. Il sauta sur ses pieds et porta la main à sa ceinture pour saisir son arme inexistante, embrumé par le sommeil, persuadé qu'il était à l'extérieur en mission et qu'on les attaquait.

Les cris venaient d'Harry.

\- Laissez-moi... Me touchez pas ! A l'aide ! Gemma ! Gemma, non !

Louis se figea. Il semblait en pleine détresse. Terrifié. Pour la première fois en plus de trois mois, Louis retrouva le jeune homme terrifié qu'il avait sorti des cartons.

\- Harry, chuchota-t-il. Harry ! cria-t-il finalement pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

Il entendit un coup. Le plus jeune avait du se réveiller en sursaut et se cogner quelque part. Louis entendit sa respiration précipitée.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar.

La voix de Louis était trop brusque. Il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude lorsqu'il voyait les autres souffrir. Il n'aimait pas être comme ça. L'autre inspira et expira brusquement. Il ne parlait pas.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le nouveau ne répondit pas avant plusieurs minutes. Il ne répondit pas du tout à la question en réalité, il se contenta d'un :

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Louis se rassit sur sa couche. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de gentil ou de poser des questions. Harry ne désirait ni gentillesse ni conversation provenant de sa part.

Louis se rallongea et garda les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir pendant longtemps. Harry était éveillé aussi. Louis l'entendait se tourner et se retourner sur sa couche. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de rester allongés dans le noir de longues heures sans dire un mot. Louis ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin. Il dormait encore quand les lumières se rallumèrent et qu'on leur apporta leur petit déjeuner.

Louis se réveilla peu avant midi. Harry était assis dans son coin, à lire. C'est Niall qui accompagna Mary pour leur apporter leur repas à midi. Il passa la porte derrière Mary et resta après qu'elle soit sortie, lançant des regards de droite à gauche en direction d'Harry et Louis.

\- Content de voir que vous êtes toujours en vie et qu'aucun de vous n'a arraché la jugulaire de l'autre.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il est plus civilisé que je le pensais, lança Louis. Il a l'air d'avoir réalisé que respirer le même air que moi ne va pas lui donner envie de m'embrasser.

Niall haussa les yeux au ciel.

\- Louis, sois sympa. S'il-te-plait. Fais un effort. On en a tous marre que ce soit la guerre entre vous. C'est invivable. Essayez de vivre ensemble sans vous insultez constamment, ce serait cool.

\- Je pactise pas avec l'ennemi, contrairement à d'autres.

Niall secoua la tête, se passant la main sur le visage d'un air las. Ses épaules étaient tendues. Louis se sentit coupable soudain, parce que Niall était comme son petit frère et qu'il venait visiblement de le blesser une nouvelle fois.

\- Niall...

\- ça va, Louis, j'ai compris, je suis un traitre. Bonne journée enfermés à moisir ici, les gars.

Niall sortit en claquant la porte. Louis poussa un profond soupir en se laissant tomber à nouveau sur le dos. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes et Louis ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry ouvre la bouche. Il le fit pourtant.

\- Tu lui fais du mal. A Niall.

Louis tourna la tête vers Harry, surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix à la lumière du jour. Il fut plus étonné encore de découvrir les yeux d'Harry rivés sur lui. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette pièce qu'il le regardait.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Harry posa son livre devant lui, sans quitter Louis des yeux. Il mettait le plus vieux mal à l'aise, soudain.

\- C'est mes affaires. C'est mes affaires parce que tu en veux à Niall à cause de moi. C'est un chouette gars. Même si je me suis... mal comporté avec ses amis, il a fait des efforts avec moi. Pour m'intégrer, pour apprendre à me connaitre. Et à ce que j'ai compris, il ne le fait pas avec tout le monde. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les gens apparemment, pourtant il est venu vers moi. Il essaye de m'aider. Il essaye de nous aider en fait. Il... Il essaye de me défaire de cette... aversion que j'ai envers les... envers les gens comme toi ou Liam ou Zayn ou Natan ou je sais pas qui. Il essaye d'arranger les choses. C'est ton ami et il te connait, et il essaye de me montrer qui tu es à travers ses yeux. Il t'a décrit comme un gars cool, même si t'es un peu borné et même si tu n'écoutes personne. Et vu comment tu te comportes avec lui en ce moment, il a du mérite de te décrire comme ça, parce que t'as vraiment l'air d'un connard pour l'instant selon moi.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, un air de défi sur le visage. Louis resta incapable de prononcer un mot pendant quelques instants, ébahi par la tirade de son codétenu. Premièrement, à cause de la teneur de son discours. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé à part pour lui lancer des piques ou des insultes, il faut dire.

\- Je ne suis pas...

Louis s'interrompit et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je ne suis pas un connard. J'ai juste... Niall est mon petit frère. Je l'ai accueilli ici quand il est arrivé il y a sept ans. Il avait dix ans, j'en avais quatorze, il était terrifié par tout et n'importe quoi. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile, je l'ai protégé contre tout. Et toi, tu... Tu débarques, tu me détestes, je te dégoûte, j'ai pigé, et il prend ton parti. Tu me considères comme une sous-merde et il devient ton ami. Evidemment que je lui en veux.

Harry serra les dents si fort que Louis vit les tendons de sa mâchoire saillir d'où il était.

\- Je ne te... Je ne te considère pas comme une sous-merde. J'ai... J'ai été élevé dans l'idée qu'un homme était fait pour aimer une femme et que toute autre relation était... bannie. Proscrite. Monstrueuse. Immorale. Honteuse.

\- ça va, j'ai pigé.

\- Non, tu comprends pas. Je suis... je suis qui je suis. Je suis un connard, si tu veux. Je suis égocentrique, je suis homophobe, je suis borné, j'ai été pourri gâté quand j'étais gosse et j'étais bourré de fric, tout ce que tu m'as balancé à la figure ces dernière semaines, c'est vrai. J'ai été élevé comme ça. Comment tu aurais réagi à ma place, dis-moi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais mieux réagi que moi, si depuis l'enfance on t'avait appris que l'homo... l'homosexualité, c'est mal ? Tu n'aurais pas mieux réagi que moi, parce que tu es aussi têtu que moi, tu es toujours persuadé d'avoir raison, et moi aussi je suis persuadé d'avoir raison, d'accord ? Pour moi, ce que tu es, c'est mal. C'est ancré en moi. Je ne peux pas voir Liam et Zayn se toucher au self sans qu'une partie de moi me dise que c'est répugnant, parce que c'est imprimé en moi au fer rouge. J'ai vu des gens se faire exécuter pour ça, parce que c'est un  _crime_. Cela met en péril l'avenir de la race humaine parce qu'on n'est déjà plus beaucoup et qu'il faut qu'on se reproduise, il faut qu'on perpétue la race humaine, et deux hommes ou deux femmes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. C'est contre nature, c'est puni par Dieu. C'est mal.

Le ton d'Harry était dur, froid. Louis avait envie de vomir. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa version. Il s'était contenté de le détester de loin. Il avait joué au plus con, comme aurait dit Carrie. Sa version n'était pas excusable. Cela ne le rendait en rien plus sympathique aux yeux de Louis. Cela n'arrangeait rien, puisqu'il comprenait à travers les mots que rien n'avait changé pour Harry. Louis était toujours aussi répugnant à ses yeux. En revanche, il comprenait désormais d'où cela venait. Il avait l'explication qui allait avec son comportement.

\- Je ne te dis pas tout ça pour qu'on devienne amis ou pour que tu me comprennes, reprit l'autre avant que Louis ait pu réagir. Pour moi, tu es un con. Je ne veux pas être ton ami. Je te dis simplement ça pour que tu comprennes Niall. Niall me parle de Liam, Zayn et toi souvent. Il me raconte des anecdotes qui vous rendent humains à mes yeux, qui vous rendent sympathiques. Il essaye de décoller l'étiquette que je vous ai attribué, pour que vous deveniez davantage Louis, Zayn et Liam et moins "les tapettes, les pd, les tafioles" dans ma tête. Il essaye de me montrer que vous êtes des personnes comme les autres et que vous n'avez pas choisi d'aimer qui vous aimez. Il m'a raconté l'histoire de Liam et Zayn, dans les grandes lignes. Il essaye de modifier les idées fixes que j'ai dans la tête. Il fait aussi ça pour toi. Donc ouais, je te trouve injuste. Je trouve injuste que tu lui en veuilles d'être gentil avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un chic type. Il mérite un meilleur ami que toi.

Sur ces paroles, le nouveau reprit son bouquin et se rallongea, dos à un Louis interloqué. Il ne lui adressa plus la parole de la journée. Louis, lui, réfléchissait.

S'il avait été éduqué de la même façon que le nouveau, comment s'en serait-il sorti ? Si on lui avait inculqué des idées fausses du bien et du mal ? Louis connaissait la réponse. Vu son caractère, il aurait très mal réagi aux attitudes contraires aux valeurs qu'on lui aurait inculqué. C'est ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Il réagissait mal face à l'attitude d'Harry. Mais il avait des excuses, lui. Lui était directement attaqué par les principes du nouveau.

Louis fut de nouveau réveillé au milieu de la nuit. Harry grommelait des mots et des appels à l'aide. Il semblait être reparti à l'extérieur dans ses cauchemars. Il devait être poursuivi, comme quand Louis l'avait trouvé. Parfois, il prononçait le nom de cette fille, Gemma. Sa petite amie ?

Si Louis avait réellement été quelqu'un de mauvais, il l'aurait laissé souffrir dans ses cauchemars. Mais il ne l'était pas. Même envers quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas.

\- Harry. Harry, réveille-toi.

L'autre ne réagissait pas, même quand Louis l'appela plus fort. L'ainé se leva et traversa la pièce en évitant les cartons à tâtons. Il se mit à quatre pattes et avança jusqu'à la couche du nouveau. Il le sentait se débattre dans l'obscurité. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Beaucoup de ceux qui avaient déjà vécu à l'extérieur la nuit faisaient ce genre de cauchemars. Le problème était que certains s'imaginaient que les zombies les attrapaient quand on les touchait pendant leurs songes. Ils faisaient alors des attaques de panique. C'était arrivé à Niall une fois. Louis n'avait plus jamais pris quelqu'un par le bras dans son sommeil par la suite.

Agenouillé près de l'autre, Louis tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver le verre d'eau qu''il avait vu Harry placer près de son lit. Il s'en empara et le vida d'un coup sec sur la couche d'Harry.

L'autre poussa un cri et se redressa si brusquement qu'il cogna contre l'épaule de Louis.

\- Harry, c'est Louis. Tu as fait un cauchemar. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

Les doigts d'Harry agrippèrent le poignet de Louis, qui tressaillit, surpris par le contact soudain et inhabituel. Harry respirait trop fort. Louis sentait son souffle sur son visage. Soudain, il eut l'impression de revoir le jeune terrifié qu'il avait sauvé des zombies trois mois plus tôt. Celui qui ne le détestait pas encore. Celui qui avait besoin d'être protégé. Celui qui n'avait pas encore montré qu'il était plein de préjugés et d'idées fausses.

\- Harry, tu es dans la base. Il n'y a pas de Cadavres. Tout va bien.

Il prit une légère inspiration avant de souffler :

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit quand je t'ai trouvé. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal.

Peut-être que Louis ne l'aimait pas. Mais il n'était pas un monstre. Il ne laissait personne faire de mal aux membres de cette communauté, qu'il s'entende avec eux ou non.

Harry le relâcha brusquement. Louis l'entendit s'adosser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Harry lâcha, d'un ton remarquablement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de s'éveiller de l'enfer :

\- T'avais l'air plus sympa à ce moment-là.

Louis lâcha un rire jaune.

\- Tu me détestais pas à mort à ce moment-là.

\- Je te déteste pas. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es, c'est tout.

Louis s'assit en tailleur. Il ne comprit pas lui-même pourquoi il ne retourna pas aussitôt dans son coin. Peut-être parce que le Harry qu'il avait en face de lui ressemblait davantage à l'impression qu'il avait eu de lui lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Il avait moins l'impression que ce Harry là le détestait. Peut-être aussi que c'était plus simple dans l'obscurité, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas voir son expression ni son regard.

Il ne fallait pas croire que Louis appréciait qu'on le critique ou qu'on ne l'aime pas. Il avait simplement développé une certaine carapace puisqu'il avait décidé il y a un moment qu'il n'en ferait toujours qu'à sa tête. Les membres de la communauté l'aimaient bien en général. Certains avaient juste du mal avec son mauvais caractère.

Mais qu'on le déteste à cause d'une chose qui était hors de son contrôle, à savoir sa sexualité, Louis avait du mal à comprendre. Il acceptait qu'on ne l'aime pas pour ce qu'il était, pas qu'on ne l'aime pas pour une chose qu'il ne décidait pas. 

\- Je m'appelle Louis. J'ai vingt-et-un ans. Je vis dans cette base depuis que j'en ai neuf. Jerry  m'a récupéré quand j'en avais cinq. Voilà qui je suis. Le reste, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je sais pas pourquoi les gens comme toi comprennent pas ça. On s'en fout du fait que je couche avec des filles ou des garçons, ça ne change pas qui je suis.

\- Donc tu restes un mec imbuvable, c'est ça ?

Contre toute-attente, Louis se mit à rire.

\- C'est ça. Je suis la teigne de cette communauté.

\- J'ai cru remarquer.

\- T'es aussi un connard à mes yeux, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Pourquoi t'es assis à côté de moi alors ?

Louis garda le silence un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau :

\- Niall faisait des cauchemars quand il est arrivé ici. Je m'occupais de lui. Il avait dix ans. Jerry l'a ramené d'une mission à l'extérieur. Il l'avait trouvé dans une maison abandonnée. Il était là depuis trois jours, seul. Ses parents étaient partis et n'étaient jamais revenus. On n'a jamais su s'ils l'avaient abandonné volontairement ou s'ils s'étaient fait attaquer. Jerry a dit à Niall qu'ils avaient probablement subi une attaque de zombies. Moi...

Louis baissa encore d'un ton, comme si Niall risquait de l'entendre de là où il se trouvait.

\- Je ne pense pas. On ne laisse pas son enfant seul là-dehors. Jamais. Tu prends le risque de mourir seul pour nourrir ceux que tu aimes mais tu ne quittes pas ton gosse incapable de se défendre. Je l'ai jamais dit à Niall. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, ça lui ferait du mal. Il vaut mieux qu'il garde de son père l'image du super inventeur qui lui a appris à bricoler.

Louis se tut brusquement. Le noir l'avait toujours davantage fait parler. Il oubliait avec qui il était. Zayn disait que c'était ainsi que Natan s'était mis à craquer pour lui. Parce que Louis livrait un peu plus de lui lorsqu'il était allongé dans le noir dans sa chambre. Jamais beaucoup, surtout à Natan, mais assez visiblement pour que son colocataire commence à craquer pour lui.

\- T'as moins l'air d'un con quand on voit pas ta tronche, confirma Harry soudain.

Louis donna une tape vers l'avant pour protester, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Il toucha son torse ou son épaule. Harry se raidit et s'écarta brusquement. Merde. Louis avait oublié qu'il ne devait pas le toucher. Il avait toujours été assez tactile et n'avait jamais eu à se restreindre auparavant. Il avait oublié.

\- Désolé.

Harry ne répondit pas. Louis se releva d'un geste souple et rejoignit sa couche en silence. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot et se rendormirent chacun de leur côté. Seuls.

Lorsque Louis se réveilla le matin du troisième jour, Harry était toujours assis dans son coin de pièce, un album photo sur les genoux. Ses traits étaient paisibles, plus doux que Louis ne les avait jamais vus en sa présence.

Pour la première fois en trois jours, Louis grommela un bonjour. Un bonjour peu aimable, un brin ronchon, mais un bonjour tout de même.

Harry leva les yeux sur lui. Il retint un sourire moqueur en voyant la tête de Louis.

\- Salut. T'as une tête d'épouvantail.

  
Louis poussa un grognement en aplatissant ses cheveux. Il avait pris l'habitude des piques échangés avec Harry au cours des  der nières  semaines. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent ce matin. Cette pique était plus joueuse que méchante. Plus moqueuse qu'insultante.   


Etait-ce parce que Louis avait fait l'effort de le réveiller pendant son cauchemar, malgré l'animosité qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ? Etait-ce parce qu'il lui avait enfin semblé plus humain lorsqu'il avait évoqué Niall ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry semblait moins disposé à lui cracher dessus qu'auparavant. C'était un progrès.

\- C'est toi petit, non ?

Louis frémit et reporta son regard sur l'album qu'Harry tenait dans les mains. Un album aux pages écornées à force d'avoir été tournées par Louis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? s'écria-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il traversa la pièce en quelques secondes et arracha l'album des mains de l'autre, le cœur battant. On ne touchait pas à cette partie de sa vie. Les yeux du plus jeune se plissèrent aussitôt.

\- Désolé, je pensais pas à mal, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid en rivant ses yeux sur le sol, évitant avec soin ceux de Louis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? interrogea Louis sèchement.

L'autre était également sur la défensive à présent.

\- J'apprenais à te voir comme quelqu'un de normal. Je fais des efforts, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai pas encore envie de passer trois jours avec ta tronche comme seul autre visage humain, merci.

Louis recula d'un pas, à moitié vexé. Harry faisait des efforts. Il tâchait de le voir autrement que comme le malade qu'on lui avait enseigné que Louis était.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Harry lui lança un regard de travers.

\- Parce que je ne compte pas retourner là dehors tout seul et tu n'as pas prévu de partir de la base dans l'immédiat toi non plus, donc il va falloir qu'on apprenne à cohabiter. Et ça fait de la peine à Niall qu'on s'insulte à tout va et que je te vois comme... quelqu'un d'anormal. Or, j'aime bien Niall. Je t'aime pas, Louis, t'as tout d'un gosse capricieux, insupportable, borné, t'en fais qu'à ta tête, t'es irrespectueux et t'es calculateur, tu te crois tout permis, mais j'ai pas envie de passer le reste de mes jours à avoir envie de te vomir dessus quand je te croise.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse. Il était bien plus fort que lorsque Louis l'avait retrouvé. Il avait repris du poids. Pourquoi Louis s'intéressait à cela soudain ?

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas stupide. Jerry m'a dit... Qu'il n'y avait que les cons qui ne changeaient pas d'avis. J'ai pas envie d'être un con. Liam a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa. Ça fait des semaines qu'il essaye de m'approcher. On a discuté quelques fois, une fois que Niall m'a eu assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de "danger". Et j'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec lui. J'ai... J'ai essayé de trouver les différences, de guetter les symptômes d'une quelconque maladie chez lui, mais il a l'air normal. Et c'est une idée qui fait son chemin dans ma tête. J'apprends à vous voir normalement. Je sais que ça peut paraitre ridicule pour vous, mais j'ai pas été élevé comme ça, moi. Pour moi, vous êtes malades, vous souffrez d'un virus, vous êtes pourris jusqu'à la moelle et, dans la Cité, on soigne les gens comme vous par le fouet ou la mort. Il m'a fallu du temps pour apprendre que je pouvais vous approcher sans risque d'être contaminé, et il m'en faudra aussi pour arriver à croire que vous êtes normaux et qu'il ne faut pas vous soigner.

Louis était debout devant lui, à quelques pas, et il l'écoutait parler. Pour la première fois, il ne faisait pas qu'entendre, il l'écoutait vraiment. Il comprenait presque.

\- Tu n'étais pas comme ça, il y a quelques semaines. Tu n'aurais pas essayé de changer la vision que tu avais de nous, quand tu es arrivé.

Harry se renfrogna.

\- Je suis arrivé ici il y a  ** _dix semaines_** , Louis. J'ai passé l'essentiel de mes journées avec Niall et j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Jerry, Carrie, Ama et pas mal d'autres. J'ai tellement entendu qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans votre situation que je suis obligé d'admettre que quelqu'un a tort dans l'histoire. Et pour vérifier si ce sont ceux de l'Enceinte qui ont tort ou si ce sont les gens d'ici, faut que je vérifie par moi-même. Je suis un scientifique. Je crois ce que je vois.

\- Et que vois-tu ?

Louis s'assit en face de lui, à un mètre de distance. Les yeux d'Harry le dévisageaient attentivement. Il avait de beaux yeux, Louis devait lui reconnaitre cela.

\- Je vois un type qui préfère attaquer avant qu'on ne l'attaque. C'est ce que tu fais avec moi, depuis trois mois. Tu n'essayes pas. Liam fait des efforts. Zayn ne semble pas se préoccuper de mes... préjugés, s'il a à me parler, il me parle comme à n'importe qui. Toi, par contre, tu ne fais que me chercher, me lancer des piques et des moqueries et des insultes déguisées. T'es tout seul là-dedans. Je te déteste pas. Je te trouve juste inintéressant désormais. On pourrait arriver à vivre en paix si tu ne faisais pas ta peste si tu ne persistais pas à voir en moi le diable, comme ton petit-copain là, Natan. C'est pour ça qu'on est coincés dans ce trou. Parce que tu n'es pas capable de voir que je ne vais pas te sauter à la gorge dès que je te croise alors que toi, tu me sautes à la gorge dès que tu me vois.

Louis ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il ne se rendit compte qu'Harry avait fini de parler qu'après plusieurs secondes à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

\- C'est le moment où je suis censé t'ouvrir mon cœur ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord, laisse tomber, tu es vraiment incapable de tenir une conversation adulte.

Louis ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'Harry avait repris son livre.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude, lâcha-t-il soudain. J'ai l'habitude qu'on ne m'apprécie pas pour ce que je suis, pour ce que je montre, mais pas pour ça. Et je comprends pas. Je préfère que tu me haies pour quelque chose que je t'ai fait plutôt que pour une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucune contrôle.

Louis aimait jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Il savait faire. Il savait attiser la colère, la haine, la jalousie, l'amour, le désir. Mais envers Harry, il était démuni, parce que sa haine et son dégoût étaient d'un nouveau genre.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te vois plus seulement comme... tout ce dont je te qualifiais avant. La tapette, etc... Maintenant, tu es juste le connard qui aime me pourrir la vie.

\- Moi, je te pourris la vie ? Tu méprises tout ce que je suis !

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, je méprise ce que tu montres de toi. Je méprise le gars m'as-tu-vu, égocentrique et qui n'a aucune limite. Je méprise le type qui aime se battre, parce que c'est ce que tu fais avec moi. Tu te bats. Tu te bats constamment, tu te bats dehors, tu te bats ici avec moi, et je crois que tu avais besoin de ça en fait. Tu as besoin qu'on t'affronte, tu as besoin qu'on te réponde, sinon tu t'ennuies. Tu as besoin de te sentir vivant et j'ai l'impression qu'un gars comme toi ne se sent vivant que dans la violence, le combat et la rage.

Louis resta immobile. C'était effrayant. Ce type ne le connaissait pas, pourtant rares étaient les personnes qui l'avaient décrit aussi bien.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, conclut Harry. J'essaye d'apprendre de ce qui pourrait apparemment être des erreurs de jugement. Tu devrais faire pareil, histoire de grandir un peu. Ce serait pas mal qu'on cohabite pacifiquement.

 Et il retourna à son livre sans rien dire d'autre. Louis resta un long moment là, en silence, abasourdi, avant de se lever souplement et de retourner à sa place. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée sans échanger le moindre mot.

Le soir venu, avant le diner, Jerry fit irruption dans leur tanière. Il resta épaulé au chambranle de la porte, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre Harry dans un coin et Louis dans l'autre.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de rester là-dedans encore un jour ou deux ou tout est réglé ?

Louis se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Il traversa la pièce pour rejoindre la porte. Il fit une halte devant Jerry et tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Harry, rivés sur lui.

\- Tout est réglé, affirma-t-il doucement avant de sortir de la pièce.


	8. Let me get to know you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooooooooooooo. 
> 
> Ayez on rentre un peu dans le vif du sujet. Nos deux jeunes boucs finissent par commencer à s'apprivoiser, c'est pas trop tooooot, j'ai envie de dire !
> 
> Bisous sur vos fesses.

Il y avait un problème avec l'une des éoliennes. Niall avait transmis l'information à Jerry, qui avait demandé à Louis de veiller sur celui qui s'occuperait des réparations.

 Louis était dans l'ancien poste de garde, à s'enduire de menthe. Il devait accompagner celui qui était chargé de réparer le problème en haut. Il fit volte-face avec un sourire quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, annonçant l'arrivée de son acolyte. Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

 - Salut.

 Harry se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Louis constatait de plus en plus qu'il prenait du muscle. Plus de trois mois ici lui avaient fait du bien. Louis aurait à peine reconnu le jeune terrifié qu'il avait sorti des cartons.  

 Non, Louis ne l'épiait pas en douce.

 - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est moi qui suis censé réparer l'éolienne. Je sais, ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi qu'on doive faire ça ensemble mais apparemment tous les gars doués avec un flingue sont occupés ailleurs pour le moment. T'étais le seul dispo. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 Ils n'étaient plus en guerre permanente. Depuis leur séjour forcé en "cellule" une semaine plus tôt, ils tâchaient de faire des efforts, l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas, mais ils tentaient de ne pas se détester ouvertement.

 - Pourquoi toi ?

 Harry enfila une combinaison. Louis, qui n'en portait jamais parce qu'il se trouvait trop entravé dans ses mouvements, avait oublié que les personnes qui ne sortaient qu'occasionnellement à l'extérieur portait ce type de combinaison qui les faisait ressembler à des astronautes. Sans le scaphandre.

 - J'étais ingénieur pour la Cité. Je faisais partie du secteur énergie dans l'Enceinte.

 Louis tâcha de dissimuler sa surprise. Il avait toujours cru qu'Harry n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie hormis se prélasser et se faire apporter filles et nourriture. Il aurait du se douter que ce n'était pas le cas. Il parlait trop bien pour ne jamais avoir étudié et il lui avait affirmé être un scientifique. Louis l'avait sous-estimé. Il avait voulu le dénigrer et le rabaisser dans son esprit, alors qu'Harry n'était pas si stupide et maniéré qu'il aimait se le représenter.

 Mais il est plus facile de supporter la haine de quelqu'un si on le déteste également, pas vrai ? Alors Louis avait trouvé des raisons de le haïr aussi durant cette période. Bouclier de protection. Il n'avait pas cru Carrie, Liam et Niall quand ils lui avaient affirmé qu'il exagérait. A présent, il était contraint d'admettre qu'Harry avait du davantage travailler dans l'Enceinte que ce que Louis était prêt à croire quelques semaines plus tôt.

 - Tu comptes veiller sur moi dehors ou me laisser me faire tuer ?

 Ils étaient en mission. Louis devait compartimenter. Même s'il était encore bien tenté par l'idée de laisser ce gars se faire bouffer par les zombies, il était chargé d'assurer sa sécurité. Très bien.

 - Il faut que tu frottes ta combinaison et ta peau avec la menthe qu'il y a sur la table. Les zombies détestent ça et ça couvre notre odeur. Ils ne pourront te sentir que si tu es vraiment près d'eux. Tu dois aussi faire le moins de bruit possible. Je doute que ce soit possible vu que tu aimes qu'on te remarque partout où tu vas, mais va falloir que tu fasses un effort.

 Harry roula des yeux. Il faisait souvent cela.

 - Tu devrais attacher tes cheveux aussi. Ça donne moins de prise aux Cadavres. Et utilise de la menthe dessus. Les femmes qui ont l'habitude d'aller à l'extérieur utilisent des shampoings à la menthe confectionnés par Tracy, la femme de Mac.

 Louis saisit un des pistolets automatiques sur la table et le lui tendit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry hésite devant l'arme mais le plus jeune le surprit. Il s'empara du pistolet d'un geste d'habitué et fixa l'étui à sa ceinture sans sourciller.

 Louis ne comprenait plus. De gosse pourri gâté, il était passé à scientifique relativement intelligent, avant de rentrer dans la catégorie des connaisseurs d'armes. Qui était réellement ce type ?

 Harry découvrit le regard étonné de Louis en relevant la tête vers lui et se renfrogna.

 - On m'a appris à m'en servir dans l'Enceinte.

 Louis ne poussa pas plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'allaient pas se raconter leurs vies. Louis fit signe à l'autre de le suivre et sortit dans le couloir. Ils le parcoururent sur toute sa longueur, jusqu'au bas d'une échelle de fer donnant sur une nouvelle trappe.

 - Les éoliennes sont à cinquante mètres sur notre gauche. On ne court pas. On reste silencieux. On parle aussi peu que possible. Tu fais ton boulot et on repart.

 Harry hocha sèchement la tête. Même dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait, Louis pouvait discerner sa pâleur.

 - Tu vas me faire un malaise, là ?

 Le plus jeune secoua vigoureusement la tête.

 - Alors, on y va.

 Louis grimpa à l'échelle le premier. Harry suivit. Louis poussa la trappe de l'ouverture et sortit à l'air libre. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps qu'Harry le rejoigne. Juste quelques secondes après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient déserts. Quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, Harry était près de lui. Il observait l'horizon, le corps tendu comme un arc.

 - Faut qu'on bouge.

 Harry ferma les yeux.

 Louis l'avait oublié mais c'était la première fois que son acolyte retournait à la surface depuis que Louis, Natan et Zayn l'avaient ramené dans la base près de quatre mois plus tôt. Il devait être terrifié. Louis l'aurait probablement été à sa place, s'il avait du retourner à l'extérieur après avoir passé des semaines à s'y faire pourchasser.

 Pourtant, le plus jeune inspira à fond et se mit en mouvement. Louis l'admira un tout petit peu, de mauvaise grâce. Il lui accorda en tout cas qu'il était courageux. Il dépassait sa peur et Louis, en tant que guerrier, ne pouvait que lui accorder du crédit pour cela. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'aux éoliennes qui s'élevaient, majestueuses, un peu plus loin. Harry disparut un moment pour travailler au sein de celle qui ne fonctionnait plus. Louis resta au pied, sur le qui vive, mitraillette en main. Harry en eut pour un bout de temps mais il finit par redescendre. Il était tout rouge.

\- J'ai fini.

\- Tu veux aller faire une balade avant de rentrer ?

Devant le regard que lui lança Harry, Louis ne put retenir un sourire moqueur :

\- Je plaisante, panique pas.

Harry grogna.

\- T'es un marrant, toi.

Il ne courut pas jusqu'à la trappe mais il la rejoignit à grands pas rapides. Visiblement, il avait plus qu'hâte d'être de retour en sécurité dans la pénombre de la base. Il souleva la dalle dissimulant la trappe sans effort et disparut dans l'obscurité en empruntant l'échelle. Louis resta encore quelques instants à l'air libre avant de suivre le plus jeune. Il tira la dalle derrière lui, obstruant l'ouverture, avant de descendre les escaliers. Harry était adossé contre le mur près de l'échelle. Sa poitrine se soulevait trop rapidement mais il s'efforçait visiblement de ne pas montrer qu'il était secoué.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé.

Louis fut le premier surpris d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Malgré tout, il poursuivit. 

\- Jeremy a fait une attaque de panique la seule fois où il est retourné à l'extérieur depuis son arrivée il y a deux ans. Il n'est plus jamais ressorti.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Merci, mais c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me réconforter ou je sais pas quoi. Je vais bien. J'avais pas peur.

Louis laissa échapper un rire moqueur avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- Si cette idée peut t'aider à dormir la nuit !

                  

 

Louis rejoignait souvent Jerry pour manger dans son bureau le mardi. C'était leur soirée, depuis que Louis avait pris son indépendance - c'est-à-dire qu'il s'était installé dans une autre chambre que celle de Jerry, génial. Jerry avait souvent le nez dans un bouquin ou dans ses papiers. Il aimait beaucoup avoir une idée claire de ce qui se passait dehors. Il récoltait les témoignages pour savoir dans quel état était telle partie du pays, pour savoir quelle zone était plus ou moins infestée de zombies. Harry lui avait donné de la matière à travailler récemment. Il avait traversé un bon morceau de l'Angleterre à pied pour échapper aux zombies apparemment. Il était toujours resté en mouvement, c'est ce qui l'avait sauvé.

 - Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Harry, mais c'est assez agréable de pouvoir parler avec lui de ce qu'il a connu là-bas. Il apporte des informations nouvelles, ça bouscule ce qui était établi dans nos têtes. Et il a une carte à la place du cerveau, c'est vraiment bien pour mettre mes plans à jour et refaire une liste des abris et sources d'approvisionnement utiles d'ici à la Cité.

Louis grommela un assentiment sans lever le nez de ce qu'il gribouillait dans un carnet. Cela ne dérangeait jamais vraiment Jerry que Louis s'enferme parfois dans un quasi mutisme. Il savait que son fils avait besoin de reposer ses batteries et d'arrêter de se battre contre tout et tout le monde parfois. C'était lassant de toujours trouver les bons mots, la bonne répartie, le bon pique. C'était fatiguant d'être sociable, voilà.

Ils inversaient les rôles dans ces cas là. Jerry, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup d'ordinaire, se mettait à faire des monologues que Louis écoutait attentivement mine de rien, prêtant toujours attention à ce que lui disait son père. Il disait rarement des choses sans importance. Louis avait l'impression de toujours apprendre quand il était près de lui, même après seize ans passés ensemble.

\- C'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs, ce que Harry m'a appris sur la Cité. Apparemment, ils ont renforcé les fortifications, le Mur. Sauf qu'ils ne l'ont pas renforcé à l'extérieur. Ils ont renforcé l'intérieur de l'Enceinte. Et ça, ça ne sert pas à protéger des zombies. C'est comme si...

Jerry se gratta le menton. Louis cessa de gribouiller. Les derniers mots de Jerry l'avaient interpelé. Pourquoi les Patriarches se donneraient-ils la peine de renforcer la sécurité du côté intérieur du mur et pas extérieur ?

Au moment où cela fit tilt dans l'esprit de Louis, il se demanda ce qui se passait réellement là bas.

\- C'est pas pour empêcher les zombies d'entrer. C'est pour empêcher les humains de sortir.

 

             

Le vendredi soir, toute la communauté se réunissait au sein du QG. On rassemblait les canapés au centre et on s'asseyait tous ensemble. On discutait. Ceux qui allaient à l'extérieur régulièrement donnaient des nouvelles. Surtout, c'était le moment des souvenirs. Les ainés aimaient beaucoup raconter les histoires de leur jeunesse. Ils aimaient narrer la vie comme elle l'était avant.

Louis songeait souvent que c'était pour eux que cela devait être le plus difficile. La plus âgé d'entre eux, Ama, avait trente-deux-ans lorsque l'épidémie s'était déclarée. Elle en avait quatre-vingt-un aujourd'hui mais se rappelait encore de sa vie d'avant. Elle avait vécu une vie ordinaire pendant trente ans avant de voir le monde s'écrouler. Elle avait assisté à la quasi-extinction de la race humaine.

Louis l'admirait beaucoup. Cette femme avait perdu son mari et ses deux enfants. Son mari était tombé malade et s'était transformé. Ses enfants avaient péri lors d'une attaque de zombies alors qu'ils avaient rejoint un groupe de survivant près de Manchester. Pourtant, elle s'était battue. Elle avait rejoint un autre clan. Elle avait choisi de rejoindre cette communauté vingt ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse du père de Jerry, à l'époque leader de ce clan.

Louis était né dans cette époque. C'était un enfant de l'apocalypse. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre, cela ne lui manquait donc pas tant que ça. En revanche, il savait qu'il en était différemment pour beaucoup des ainés. Ceux qui avaient dix, vingt, trente ans lors de la propagation de l'épidémie. Qui avaient connu la Terre avant. Qui avaient connu le bonheur de pouvoir se promener librement dans la rue et sans craindre une quelconque attaque de morts-vivants. Qui avaient vécu à l'air libre pendant des années, qui pouvaient se nourrir en se rendant au restaurant ou en allant au supermarché, qui étaient allés à l'école ou en colonie de vacances. Jean, l'autre ainé du clan, disait souvent que c'était les choses simples qui lui manquaient. Sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Manger des chewing-gums. Pouvoir accéder à n'importe quelle information sur Internet. Allumer la télévision. Critiquer les politiciens. L'odeur du pain chaud en passant devant une boulangerie. Rouler vite en voiture les fenêtres ouvertes et la musique à fond. Ne jamais avoir touché à une arme de sa vie.

Parfois, les ainés aimaient leur parler de ce temps. Pour autant, ils parlaient rarement de "l'apocalypse" elle-même. Ils se concentraient généralement sur ce qui s'était passé avant, à la limite ce qui s'était passé après, mais s'attardaient rarement sur l'effondrement de la civilisation humaine. 

Hormis ce vendredi-soir là.

Louis était coincé contre l'accoudoir près de Liam et Zayn. Natan était assis dans le divan à sa gauche avec ses deux acolytes les langues de vipère, Jeremy et Jane. Niall était venu le voir avant de venir s'assoir dans un canapé face à lui, avec Harry et Sydney. Harry tressait les cheveux roux de Sydney et elle pépiait et souriait pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle.

Jon et Jude, "JJ", la deuxième paire de chasseurs, racontaient leurs péripéties du jour. Ils avaient croisé un ou deux zombies de loin. Jon se lança dans une imitation volontairement exagérée et comique pour faire rire les enfants. Louis rit aussi.

Tara, la fille de Mac, demanda à son père de leur raconter des histoires de quand il était à l'école. Mac, l'acolyte de tout temps de Jerry, avait un air un peu bourru. Il ne semblait pas commode avec ses cheveux blancs coupés très courts, à la militaire. Pourtant, Louis considérait que c'était l'une des plus grandes guimauves qu'il ait connu. Il faut dire que c'était souvent lui qui lisait des histoires à Louis quand il était plus petit. Jerry ne l'avait jamais fait. Louis ne pouvait donc pas voir Mac autrement que comme l'homme qui lui lisait des contes avant de dormir lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. La soixantaine passée, Mac avait douze ans quand l'épidémie s'était déclarée. Il avait connu le monde d'avant quand il était enfant. Il en parlait parfois. Surtout quand les enfants le lui demandaient.

Mac obtempéra donc. Il leur parla de sa maitresse de primaire et des mauvaises notes qu'il avait. Il leur décrivit les outils informatiques révolutionnaires qu'ils utilisaient, intégrés aux bureaux. Ses mots, seules traces d'une époque révolue, résonnaient dans une pièce où le silence des survivants de l'apocalypse les accueillait.

Quelque part au milieu des péripéties de Mac en cours de récréation, les yeux de Louis se posèrent sur Harry. Il semblait fasciné. Est-ce qu'on lui avait déjà raconté cela dans la Cité ? Est-ce qu'on lui avait déjà parlé du passé ?

Louis avait intentionnellement évité de poser les yeux sur Harry au cours des réunions des dernières semaines. Généralement, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas que leurs regards puissent se croiser parce que, étrangement, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de disputes ces soirs-là. Le vendredi soir, c'était réunion. Pas de chamailleries, pas d'insultes. Même à l'époque où il ne pouvait pas voir Harry en peinture.

Désormais, c'était différent. Puisque Louis et Harry avaient décidé de "coexister pacifiquement", Louis n'avait plus à vérifier qu'Harry n'était pas dans le coin avant d'entrer dans une pièce ou de s'assoir à tel endroit. Il savait qu'Harry n'allait pas partir en courant ou lui cracher dessus. C'était plus reposant que d'être sur ses gardes en permanence dans cette base.

C'était donc la première fois en trois mois que Louis posait les yeux sur Harry lors de ces réunions. D'une part, parce qu'Harry n'y venait pas au début -c'était probablement Niall qui l'avait convaincu récemment d'y venir-, d'autre part parce qu'il l'évitait comme la peste encore dix jours plus tôt.

Harry semblait fasciné. Il avait les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, penché un peu en avant, les yeux rivés sur Mac, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il riait quand Mac disait quelque chose d'amusant, il fronçait les sourcils aux anecdotes plus sombres, regardait le sol aux histoires les plus tristes. Louis avait déjà remarqué que le visage du nouveau était comme un livre ouvert, mais il y avait plus souvent lu des émotions négatives -dégoût, colère- que positives. Y voir des émotions positives était différent.

Il était transfiguré.

Harry du sentir qu'on l'observait parce qu'il finit par croiser le regard de Louis. Il haussa les sourcils et Louis détourna les yeux. Ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Jamais, bordel.

Louis était occupé à fixer ses genoux quand il entendit Ama élever la voix :

\- Oui, Harry ?

Il avait levé la main, comme Mac disait qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Les gens se turent pour l'écouter. Tout le monde se taisait toujours pour écouter ce qu'il disait, c'était impressionnant. Louis l'enviait un peu.

\- Personne ne parle jamais de la propagation de l'épidémie dans l'Enceinte. C'est tabou. Aucun livre d'histoire ne le raconte, aucun professeur ne nous l'a jamais enseigné. On se contente... de ce qu'on a. Les dirigeants disent qu'on doit se concentrer sur l'avenir, pas sur le passé. Le résultat de cette... politique, c'est que nous ne savons pas réellement ce qui s'est passé il y a cinquante ans. Est-ce que... Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait raconter ça aussi ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Jerry finit par se racler la gorge.

\- On l'évoque peu entre nous. Ce n'est pas tabou ni interdit d'en parler, juste... douloureux.

\- Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir, intervint Ama. C'est son histoire aussi. C'est notre histoire à tous. Ceux qui ne veulent pas l'entendre peuvent partir. Mais les enfants devraient sortir.

Jon prit Matthew dans ses bras, Mac s'empara de sa fille Tara et Maya entraina son fils Jamie à l'extérieur. Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence. Louis vit Harry se battre avec Sydney pour la pousser à aller se recoucher mais elle sembla lui répondre qu'elle connaissait déjà cette histoire. Personne d'autre ne se leva. Ama hocha la tête.

\- Bien.

Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux, doucement. Puis, elle narra l'histoire de la fin de l'humanité.

\- ça a commencé le 10 juillet 2055. C'était une journée normale. J'ai emmené mes deux enfants à l'école. Mon mari dormait toujours quand je suis partie, parce qu'il avait travaillé de nuit. Quand je suis arrivée au bureau, tout était normal. A midi, j'ai retrouvé mes collègues à la cafétéria. Il y avait la télé dans la salle. Il y avait des rumeurs à propos d'une maladie qui se serait déclarée en Russie. Depuis que le pays avait complètement basculé dans la dictature, plus aucune communication n'était faite avec l'extérieur. Des brouilleurs et satellites très puissants empêchaient l'accès à Internet. Les Russes n'étaient plus joignables ni par téléphone, ni par Internet. Ils avaient remplacés leurs frontières par des murs gigantesques. Ils étaient coupés du monde. Certains disaient que c'était un effet de la guerre avec la Corée du Nord. La Russie se repliait sur elle-même pour se reconstruire après l'attaque nucléaire subie par Moscou en 2031. D'autres disaient qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Quoi qu'il en soit, le 10 juillet, on eut des nouvelles des Russes.

Louis sentit le moment de flottement autour de lui. Personne n'aimait imaginer cette partie de l'histoire.

\- J'étais en train de manger du pudding lorsque le flash info est passé à la télé. La présentatrice, Haley Marshall -je me souviens de son nom parce que c'était le prénom de ma mère-, a annoncé au pays entier que la population russe avait été gravement touchée par une maladie encore non identifiée. Ce qu'on savait c'est que des... êtres s'apparentant à des humains déferlaient sur les pays d'Europe de l'Est. L'Ukraine. Les pays Baltes. La Biélorussie. La présentatrice a hésité. Puis a avoué que des témoins avaient qualifié les malades de "zombies". Ils s'attaquaient à l'homme.

Ama prit une inspiration.

\- C'était un peu la panique dans la cafétéria. Certains disaient que ce ne pouvait qu'être une blague. Certains pleuraient. Certains s'affolaient. Certains tentaient de rassurer les autres en disant que nous vivions sur une ile. Si ces informations étaient avérées, alors il suffirait de couper toute liaison avec les terres. Notre boss nous a renvoyés chez nous. Dans la rue, tout le monde ne parlait que de cela. Cela paraissait un peu surréaliste. Il n'y avait pas de zombies dans la rue, devant nous, donc on n'avait pas l'impression que c'était réel. C'était tellement... impensable. J'ai été cherché mes enfants à l'école. Mon mari venait de se lever. On a allumé la télé. Le Premier Ministre allait faire une annonce dans l'après-midi.

Ama s'interrompit l'espace de quelques secondes, comme si elle revoyait l'hologramme du Premier Ministre dans son salon, les hologrammes ayant remplacé les télévisions depuis longtemps dans la plupart des demeures à cette époque-là.

\- Le Premier Ministre... nous a confirmés ce qui était en train de se passer dans l'Est de l'Europe. Il les a qualifiés d'"infectés". Il a affirmé que des mesures étaient mises en place et que l'Angleterre n'avait rien à craindre. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, toute liaison avec les autres continents étaient rompus. On fermait les frontières.

Ama soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Le problème est que les chefs d'Etats et de gouvernements européens et la communauté internationale dans son ensemble ne savaient pas comment réagir face à ce phénomène. C'était un virus qui avait transformé ces humains de la sorte, selon les scientifiques, et ils ne savaient si envoyer les soldats les combattre reviendraient à les exposer et les transformer eux aussi. Certains Etats d'Europe de l'Ouest, comme l'Allemagne, l'Italie, la France, la Belgique, l'Espagne, ont commencé à reconstruire leurs frontières à la hâte. Parfois, ce n'était que des morceaux de bois empilés là par les habitants. On voyait leur panique à la télé, on voyait la hâte pour tâcher de préparer quelque chose sur ces milliers de kilomètres de frontières.

L'assemblée était complètement silencieuse. Louis avait rarement connu un tel calme dans cette salle un vendredi soir.

\- Les dirigeants étaient incapables de se mettre d'accord. Ils ont été incapables de s'unir. Nos gouvernements étaient paralysés. Chacun attendait dans son coin que le mal arrive et se tenait prêt à réagir si on attaquait son pays. Les vieilles alliances n'étaient plus contre une telle menace. Les alliances militaires européennes ? Envolées. Les vestiges de l'OTAN ? On n'en parle pas. Elles étaient censées servir en cas d'attaque militaire, avec des tanks et des armes, pas en cas d'attaques de zombies. C'était une attaque d'un genre nouveau, dont on ne connaissait rien. Certains Etats ont tenté de s'unir. La France, l'Allemagne, la Belgique et l'Espagne ont tenté de se soutenir en créant une vaste armée constituée des différentes forces armées de ces pays. Cela a fonctionné au début. Cela marchait même bien. Ils avaient réussi à contenir le gros de l'invasion à leurs frontières. Le problème était que, plus l'invasion progressait, plus nombreux les zombies étaient. Plus nombreux les zombies étaient, moins il y avait d'humains pour qu'ils se nourrissent, plus ils continuaient à avancer pour trouver de la nourriture et plus difficile c'était de les contenir. Comme je le disais, les pays de l'Alliance étaient parvenus à garder le gros de l'invasion aux frontières. Mais rien ne peut rester parfait, pas vrai ? Il suffit d'un zombie qui se faufile. D'un soldat qui dépasse un peu trop la frontière. Ou peut-être que le virus était toujours là et que la proximité des zombies a causé la transmission du virus aux soldats de l'autre côté des palissades. Ce fut un soldat d'abord. Côté français. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Et encore un autre. On les abattait un par un, mais cela ne suffisait plus. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Bientôt, les populations civiles furent attaquées par ceux mêmes qui avaient juré de les protéger. On voyait les images à la télé. On a vu les capitales tomber les unes après les autres. Berlin. Vienne. Paris. Rome. Madrid. Chaque jour apportait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Les gouvernements qui s'effondraient, une nouvelle ville envahie, un dirigeant tué.

Louis sentit Liam frissonner près de lui.

\- Le Royaume-Uni avait été épargné. Parce qu'on était une île. On a cru être sauvés. Certains blâmaient la lâcheté du gouvernement pour n'avoir rien fait, d'autres les bénissaient de ne pas avoir mis nos vies en péril et d'avoir été capable de nous protéger. Mais le Royaume-Uni apparaissait comme une terre proche, un Eldorado pour tous les Européens. Désespérés, les gens s'embarquaient dans des barques depuis les côtés françaises, néerlandaises ou belges en espérant qu'on les accueillerait.

Ama ricana. Un rire sombre. Si triste.

\- Les pauvres. Mon mari travaillait pour le gouvernement. Il avait une accréditation secret-défense. Il m'a dit que toutes les personnes qui arrivaient sur les côtes étaient tuées systématiquement. On ne pouvait prendre le risque de voir notre terre souillée, de voir le virus se propager. On les parquait dans des camps et on les tuait avant de brûler leurs corps. Mon mari disait qu'on était revenu à Auschwitz. Pour sauver les anglais, on sacrifiait les autres.

Louis avait toujours froid dans le dos à cette partie de l'histoire. En voulant sauver ce qui restait de la race humaine, on avait tué l'humanité. Toute solidarité, toute évolution, toute compassion avait disparu. Il n'était plus question que de survie.

\- Le parti politique au pouvoir à ce moment-là parlait de "solutions radicales pour une situation radicale". Mais évidemment, cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner indéfiniment, pas vrai ? Il suffit qu'une personne ait été auparavant infectée par le virus dans un centre et qu'elle morde deux ou trois voisins, qui mordront ou tueront les autres, et vous voilà dans un centre rempli de zombies. C'est ce qui est arrivé dans les centres de Plymouth et Bournemouth. L'invasion s'est propagée à partir de là. A partir de ce moment-là... Plus aucun anglais ne fut jamais en sécurité. Plus aucun habitant de cette planète ne l'était.

Ama ferma les yeux avant de poursuivre, d'un ton douloureux :

\- On se méfiait de nos voisins. De nos amis. De notre famille. J'ai embarqué mes deux enfants et j'ai rejoint une cousine qui habitait davantage dans le nord, à Manchester. Mon mari n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je l'ai imploré de venir avec nous. Il travaillait pour le gouvernement, il devait faire son devoir. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ce jour-là. J'avais entendu dire qu'ils construisaient des fortifications autour de la capitale. On savait qu'on ne serait pas en sécurité longtemps dans le Nord. Tout serait bientôt envahi. On ne serait plus en sécurité nulle part, même en Irlande. Alors nous sommes redescendus vers le Sud, nous joignant à un clan de survivants en chemin. On est parvenus jusqu'à Londres. Ils avaient déjà établi un périmètre avec des hommes en armes et des murailles commençaient à s'élever. On ne pouvait entrer. Personne ne pouvait entrer. A l'intérieur, chacun des habitants était soumis à des tests scientifiques pour voir s'ils avaient été exposés au virus. Ceux qui présentaient des symptômes étaient placés en quarantaine. Mais nous, ceux qui étions dehors au moment où la mesure avait été prise, nous n'avions pas le droit d'entrer. Ils avaient calculé le nombre précis de personnes qui pouvaient entrer dans l'Enceinte sans qu'ils finissent tous par mourir par manque de ressources et de place, et le quota était déjà entré. Nous arrivions trop tard. Il n'y avait plus de gouvernement. Seulement un groupe de gens qui voulaient sauver leur peau. D'autres villes ont tenté de faire pareil. Certaines y sont parvenues, surtout au nord du pays, mais le système s'est écroulé de l'intérieur parce que les habitants ne supportaient pas les restrictions. Pour d'autres, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Des personnes contaminées se situaient déjà dans les enceintes et ont décimées la population de l'intérieur. La seule vraie ville qui a survécu, grâce au matériel, aux médecins, aux ingénieurs adéquats, c'est Londres. La Cité. L'Enceinte.

Ama planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis un bout de temps.

\- Voilà l'histoire de la ville où tu as grandi, Harry.

           

 

Louis ne parvenait pas à dormir. Le passé déterré par Ama ce soir faisait affluer devant ses yeux des images qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir.

Natan dormait comme un loir, lui. Louis l'entendait ronfler depuis son lit. Rien de tel pour agacer Louis que les ronflements lorsque lui-même ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il finit par se lever. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer, personne ne serait debout à cette heure, il devait être aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Il enfila seulement un pantalon et s'empara de sa lampe de poche, qu'il rechargea dans le couloir en se dirigeant vers le QG.

Il fut surpris en entendant de la musique en provenance de la grande salle. Du piano. Chopin. A cette heure, les lumières au sein du QG étaient éteintes. Louis se fraya donc un chemin entre les canapés jusqu'au tourne-disque. Il y était presque lorsqu'il sentit une présence sur sa droite.

Son instinct prit le dessus, il ne se contrôla pas. En quelques secondes, l'autre était à terre, écrasé au sol à plat ventre.

\- Lâche-moi !

Louis tressaillit en entendant la voix rauque du nouveau et le relâcha aussitôt. Il se releva et pointa sa lampe torche, qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, sur le visage de l'autre. Les yeux verts qui s'illuminèrent dans l'obscurité étaient bien ceux d'Harry.

\- Putain, ça va pas de trainer ici dans le noir ? J'aurais pu te briser la nuque !

L'autre fronça des sourcils à la lueur de la lampe.

\- Je croyais qu'on était en sécurité ici. Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'attaquer qui que ce soit ?

Soudain, Louis se rappela où il était. Dans la base. En sûreté. Pas de Cadavres. Pas d'humains infectés. Penaud, il haussa les épaules.

\- L'instinct a pris le dessus. Dehors, tu réagis en un éclair ou tu crèves.

Harry se laissa retomber dans le canapé derrière lui.

\- Bravo, tu réagis vite. J'ai plus de bras.

Il n'avait pas hurlé de dégoût quand Louis l'avait touché. Quand Louis l'avait agressé plutôt, mais c'était un détail. Ils faisaient tous deux des progrès en ce qui concernait leur projet de cohabitation pacifique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Les traits d'Harry s'obscurcirent.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

Louis s'allongea dans un autre canapé un peu plus loin.

\- Moi non plus. Je suppose que t'imaginais pas que ta Cité parfaite était le fruit d'un passé si sanglant ? Tu pensais sans doute que vos dirigeants étaient des héros qui avaient sauvé la population de Londres d'une mort certaine ? Tu n'avais sans doute pas vu les côtés négatifs. Les enfants et les femmes laissés à la porte pour mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas  _ma_  Cité. J'ai été banni, Louis. Je n'appartiens plus à cette Cité. Et je la trouve loin d'être parfaite.

Louis lâcha un ricanement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps à dire que c'est génial, là-bas ?

Harry poussa un soupir.

\- Tu as encore déformé mes paroles. Tu ne sais faire que ça, c'est dingue. J'ai jamais dit que la vie là-bas était parfaite. J'ai raconté comment c'était, c'est tout. J'ai rapporté la réalité, parce qu'on me posait des questions. C'est toi qui l'as vu comme un truc que j'idéalisais. C'était pas ça. La vie dans la Cité a ses avantages comme ses défauts.

Louis se tut pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait éteint sa lampe. Ils étaient dans le noir complet, les notes de piano résonnant en fond. Il faut croire qu'ils n'étaient capables de communiquer que dans l'obscurité.

\- Lorsque tu parles, j'ai l'impression que la vie dans la Cité est merveilleuse. C'est ce qui me dérange. Je t'envie. J'envie la vie que tu as eue là-bas. A l'abri de ces murailles. Pouvant marcher dans les rues sans arme, sans avoir à t'inquiéter d'autre chose que des pickpockets. Pouvoir avoir des amis et une famille sans avoir peur qu'ils se fassent dévorer un beau matin. Avoir un avenir.

Harry garda le silence un moment.

\- La Cité, c'est... vivre dans la peur constante de faire un pas de travers. Les lois sont très strictes. Nous sommes rationnés. Au niveau de la nourriture et de l'eau. On a un quota de nourriture et de fournitures par personne, qu'on va chercher quotidiennement ou mensuellement. On n'a pas le droit à plus, hormis si on va au marché noir. Ils parlaient d'instaurer la politique de l'enfant unique quand je suis... parti. Parce qu'on est trop nombreux. Les réserves et la production suffisent à peine à nourrir toute la population. Tu ne peux pas aimer qui tu veux. On fonctionne en fonction de différentes classes sociales. Comme tu le sais, on ne peut évidemment pas aimer... quelqu'un de son sexe. Il n'y a pas... de futur. On est enfermés, Louis. J'ai toujours voulu... voir ce qu'il y avait derrière les murailles. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens.

Louis n'osait pas bouger ou prononcer un mot de peur qu'il arrête de parler.

\- On n'a pas de rêves. On peut juste avoir l'espoir d'accéder à tel ou tel rang social, d'avoir tel ou tel vêtement plus beau, plus neuf, de manger des mets meilleurs que les autres, parce que c'est là dessus que ça se joue. Pas en quantité, mais en qualité. Mes parents faisaient partie de l'élite, j'avais de la chance. Je mangeais de la bonne nourriture. Pas beaucoup, mais elle était bonne.

Il lâcha un rire sombre.

\- C'est ça notre futur, dans l'Enceinte. Espérer accéder à un bon métier. Avoir une femme. Des enfants. Il faut faire obligatoirement au moins un enfant, deux maximum en ce moment, mais pas trois. Surtout pas trois. Il y a des inégalités flagrantes. Certains n'ont pas de quoi s'acheter à manger. Un de mes professeurs, qui transgressait un peu les interdits en nous parlant du passé, disait qu'on fonctionnait encore comme si on était en guerre. Apparemment, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, certains fonctionnaient par un système de tickets. Nous c'est pareil, sauf que ça fonctionne avec des puces implantées sous notre peau, qui contient toute notre vie, nos besoins. On nous donne ce qu'on a besoin de manger pour ne pas dépérir. Comme je l'ai dit, la différence de classe sociale se ressent surtout au niveau de la qualité de vie : vêtements de meilleure qualité, nourriture plus raffinée, davantage de confort... Ceux qui naissent dans les classes inférieurs ont très peu de chances d'avoir un bon métier et de changer de conditions sociales. Liam m'a raconté son histoire. Il ne faut pas croire qu'il est la règle. Il est l'exception. Il a été remarqué par un de ses professeurs, qui l'a pris sous son aile, c'est pour cela qu'il a pu devenir médecin. Ça n'arrive quasiment jamais. Dans les classes inférieures, ils pensent qu'on vit bien dans les élites. Mais on ne vit pas forcément bien. On est marqués par des faux semblants, des règles de bienséance et des vieilles coutumes qui ne font que rappeler un temps qui n'est plus. Dans les classes inférieures, ils n'ont peut-être pas toujours de la nourriture de très bonne qualité, mais ils vivent. Ils décorent leur maison comme ils le souhaitent, ils aiment qui ils veulent, ils parlent comme ils veulent, ils font ce qu'ils veulent du moment qu'ils respectent la loi. Moi, j'avais pas ça. Je vivais pas.

Il se tut un long moment. Louis ne l'avait jamais entendu parler si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce côté-là de l'histoire. Liam venait des classes inférieures, il pensait que tout était mieux en haut. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu sais ce qui manque, Louis, dans l'Enceinte ? L'espoir. Parce qu'on sait qu'on ne sortira jamais de là.

Encore une fois, il ricana.

\- Enfin, sauf si comme moi tu es condamné au bannissement. Mais vu qu'on te donne ni arme ni guide de survie, l'espoir, ce n'est pas là que tu le trouves.

Louis ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Certes, il était enfermé dans cette base, mais il pouvait sortir quand il le voulait. Jerry lui tirait les oreilles s'il ne le prévenait pas avant, mais il  _pouvait_  sortir. Etre libre. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu partir à l'aventure dans le pays. Bon, pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il ne craigne vraiment pas de tomber sur un zombie, mais c'était une possibilité.

Alors que l'Enceinte... L'Enceinte, selon les dires d'Harry, s'apparentait à une prison.

\- Je sais que, quand je suis arrivé ici, tu as cru que j'étais un enfant gâté qui n'avait aucune limite et qui avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait à sa disposition, vu que je tiquais devant certaines de vos habitudes. Je ne voulais pas... me montrer malpoli ou ingrat. Seulement, j'avais cru avoir définitivement laissé derrière moi les systèmes de rationnement et les privations. J'avais oublié qu'on survivait ici aussi, encore plus à l'extérieur. J'avais du mal à me laisser enfermer dans ces règles à nouveau, et puis j'ai compris que c'était différent. Vous étiez plus solidaires entre vous. Comme quand Zayn et toi m'avez passé des minutes de douche quand je suis arrivé, ou quand Mama me donnait davantage à manger parce que je n'avais plus que la peau sur les os. J'ai compris qu'on n'était pas punis très sévèrement quand on enfreignait les règles de rationnement. C'était des règles que tout le monde respectait sans avoir besoin de contraintes. Dans la Cité, si tu enfreins les règles de rationnement, on te déclare coupable de trahison. Selon ton crime, tu peux être condamné au fouet en public, pour montrer l'exemple, tu peux être tué, si c'est trop grave pour être pardonné, ou tu peux être banni. C'est différent ici.

Harry prit une inspiration. Louis n'entendait que les notes de piano, sa voix et sa respiration dans le noir complet.

\- Alors peut-être que tu dois te méfier quand tu sors et que tu ne peux pas voir le soleil tous les jours, Louis, mais vous avez quelque chose ici que les habitants de la Cité n'auront jamais. La liberté. Tu as le choix de sortir ou non, tu as le choix de partir ou non. Vous êtes égaux ici. Pas de privilèges. Pas de discrimination. Vous ne fonctionnez même pas sur un système monétaire. Votre petit monde est bien plus juste que la Cité ne le sera jamais. Donc non, il n'y a rien à envier à vivre dans la Cité. On est juste plus ou moins content d'y être parce qu'on pense que c'est pire à l'extérieur. On nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants, aucun humain. Imagine ma surprise quand Zayn, Natan et toi avez débarqué après que j'ai passé trente-six jours seul dehors. J'étais persuadé d'être seul au monde.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce suite à ses paroles. Louis avait le sentiment de découvrir une grande partie du monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Liam parlait très peu de sa vie dans la Cité. Harry, dans le noir ce soir-là, semblait plus loquace.

Ce soir-là, Louis en apprit plus sur la vie d'Harry et, pour la première fois, il commença à le comprendre.

\- Tu ne l'es plus maintenant, souffla Louis malgré lui. Ici, c'est chez toi aussi désormais.

                 

 

Louis fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un doigt planté dans sa joue. C'était Matthew, le fils de Jon. Un petit bonhomme de sept ans, aussi brun que son père. Il mâchonnait quelque chose et contemplait Louis de ses grands yeux bleus. Les yeux de sa mère, Silvia 

\- Pourquoi tu fais dodo là ?

Louis se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Sanah était assise dans le fauteuil d'à côté, les jambes croisées, l'observant avec un demi-sourire. Son ventre était déjà bien arrondi.

\- Je me suis endormi, bonhomme.

\- On a cru voir ça, fit remarquer Sanah avec un sourire.

Louis se redressa et se frotta les yeux, étouffant un bâillement.

\- ça va, toi ? lança-t-il à son amie en désignant son ventre.

Sanah plaça une main contre son abdomen.

\- Le bébé va bien. Il grandit. Je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon.

Elle était tellement forte. Elle avait tout perdu lorsque Tom était mort, pourtant elle se battait. L'enfant était devenu ce pour quoi elle se battait, ce pour quoi elle restait en vie.

\- Tu as des idées de prénom ?

\- Pas encore. J'y réfléchis.

Elle écarta ses cheveux noirs de son visage et lança à Louis un regard en biais.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais être son parrain, Louis ?

Son ami sentit sa gorge se serrer. A cette époque-là, c'était quelque chose d'important. La vie de chacun était si menacée que, lorsqu'on prenait le risque d'avoir des enfants, il fallait s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls s'il arrivait quelque chose aux parents. Les parrains et marraines servaient à cela. Demander à Louis d'être le parrain de l'enfant signifiait que Louis devrait prendre soin de l'enfant si jamais il arrivait malheur à Sanah.

\- Sanah... Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'espérance de vie la plus longue qui soit. Je suis sans cesse rendu dehors, toujours en danger, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne...

Sanah se pencha en avant et saisit les mains de Louis dans les siennes.

\- Louis. J'ai foi en toi. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait un instinct de survie aussi développé que le tien. Tu es un survivant. Il n'y a pas de personne plus douée que toi pour te sortir de toutes les situations périlleuses. Je le sais. Tom avait confiance en toi. Tu étais comme son frère. Il aurait voulu que ce soit ça.

Les yeux de Louis piquaient. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Sanah embrassa le dos de la main de Louis avant de se lever pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Merci, Louis, souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

 

                 

\- J'ai parlé avec Harry cette nuit.

Carrie leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu as... Wow. Je m'y attendais pas. Alors vous êtes capables d'agir en adultes, maintenant ?

\- Visiblement. Tu peux être fière de moi, je deviens grand.

Carrie s'esclaffa, attirant l'attention de Tara, qui dessinait à côté d'elle. Oui, Louis était assis avec Carrie au milieu du coin des enfants, entre les petites voitures et les poupées, Tara et Matthew assis près d'eux. Carrie était toujours celle qui s'occupait des enfants lorsqu'ils voulaient jouer le soir alors que leurs parents étaient occupés à autre chose.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Vous n'êtes méchants ni l'un ni l'autre, donc c'est plutôt agréable de savoir que vous n'allez plus chercher à vous planter un couteau dans l'œil quand vous vous croisez.

Louis baissa les yeux sur sa construction en Lego. Il avait construit un château. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'occupe les mains.

\- J'admets que je l'ai peut-être un peu mal jugé.

\- Juste un peu ?

\- Oui, juste un peu. Lui aussi s'en est pris à moi pour rien, je te rappelle. Evidemment que j'étais sur la défensive.

Carrie le bouscula légèrement de l'épaule.

\- On va cesser de remuer le passé. Et avec Natan, ça va ?

\- Quoi avec Natan ? demanda Louis sèchement.

\- Harry et Natan. Ça va mieux ?

Louis expira, soulagé. Il en avait assez d'entendre parler des soi-disant sentiments de Natan.

\- Non. Natan est... encore plus borné que moi. Il déteste Harry. Il ne veut pas entendre raison, il ne veut pas apprendre à le connaitre, il ne veut pas faire d'efforts.

\- Il changera d'avis. Comme toi.

\- C'est Natan. Natan ne change pas d'avis.

Malheureusement.

              

 

\- Jane se comporte bizarrement avec moi en ce moment.

Louis se tourna vers Niall, posté devant son établi. Après plusieurs semaines à éviter les lieux à cause d'Harry, il avait réintégré sa place favorite d'avant-diner : sur le lit de Niall à le regarder travailler. Le blondinet lui avait manqué. Qui plus est, Harry et Louis étaient censés mieux s'entendre, ils devraient être à même de rester dans la chambre de Niall tous les deux sans s'entretuer, le cas échéant.

\- Bizarrement comment ?

Jane était une peste. C'était la meilleure alliée de Jeremy dans la colporte de ragots et l'hypocrisie. Louis avait eu des mots plusieurs fois avec elle concernant Niall. Quand Niall avait quatorze ou quinze ans, de l'acné et les dents de travers, Jane n'avait pas été des plus sympathique avec lui. Louis lui avait coupé une partie des cheveux une fois pour se venger de choses particulièrement méchantes qu'elle avait lancées au visage de son protégé.

\- Elle est gentille.

Louis éclata de rire. Effectivement, c'était peu commun de la part de Jane.

\- Elle me sourit quand on se croise dans les couloirs. Elle m'a tenu la porte pour entrer dans le self il y a deux jours. Elle m'appelle par mon prénom et pas le "gnome".

Louis se mit à rire.

\- Effectivement, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle a du réaliser que t'étais un canon et cherche à te mettre dans son lit. Elle essaye avec tous les mecs mignons, tu devrais te sentir flatté.

Niall s'esclaffa. Il avait encore du cambouis partout quand il se tourna vers Louis. On aurait dit un enfant qui avait trainé dans le garage de son paternel.

\- Au fait, je voulais te dire merci pour les efforts que tu fais avec Harry. Je sais que c'est pas évident pour toi.

Niall passait toujours d'un sujet à un autre sujet complètement différent sans aucune difficulté. Il fallait généralement s'accrocher pour le suivre, heureusement que Louis était habitué, depuis le temps.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier, en réalité. Il m'a dit ce que tu avais fait pour nous. Il m'a expliqué que depuis le début, tu essayes de nous "humaniser" à ses yeux.

Niall haussa les épaules et se frotta le front avec l'avant-bras, tâchant sa tempe de graisse de moteur.

\- C'était pas bien difficile de trouver des anecdotes drôles ou attachantes sur vous. Ça l'a pas mal aidé à voir Zayn et Liam sous un meilleur jour, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient sympas avec lui. Toi, ça a été un peu plus compliqué étant donné que tu passais ton temps à l'emmerder.

\- J'ai mon caractère, on va dire.

Niall lui balança un chiffon sale à la figure pour flatter son "caractère".

               

 

Quelques jours après la première petite réunion nocturne de Louis et Harry dans le canapé, Louis se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Il avait entendu du bruit devant sa porte. Des pas dans le couloir. Très légers mais suffisants pour le réveiller, lui qui avait appris à être constamment en alerte.

Il resta quelques minutes allongé dans le noir mais fut incapable de se rendormir. Il finit par se lever. En tee-shirt et boxer, il sortit de leur chambre en silence. Comme la dernière fois, de la musique provenait du QG. Bach cette fois.

\- T'as vraiment un truc bizarre avec la musique classique.

Il entendit son rire provenir de son canapé favori, un peu plus loin.

\- Je trouve ça apaisant.

\- Je parie que tu dansais le ballet là-dessus dans l'Enceinte et que ça te rappelle la maison.

\- C'est ici, ma maison.

Sa voix était nostalgique. Louis fronça les sourcils avant de traverser le QG pour rejoindre son divan habituel, non loin d'Harry.

\- Tu viens souvent ici la nuit?

Harry laissa passer un moment avant de répondre.

\- J'ai des insomnies. Ou je fais des cauchemars. Si je me rendors immédiatement après, je replonge dedans. Donc presque toutes les nuits, je sors de ma chambre après les cauchemars. Je viens là, j'écoute de la musique, et je repars. Les cauchemars s'évanouissent avec la musique.

\- Tu rêves de... des semaines passées hors de l'Enceinte, avant la base ?

\- Entre autres.

Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Louis pouvait comprendre cela. Même dans le noir, personne n'aimait s'étendre sur ses faiblesses.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Louis enfin. Seul dehors pendant trente-six jours.

Harry mit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Ma sœur m'a dit une fois... que j'étais un battant. Un survivant. Alors je me suis battue pour elle. Quand j'ai été mis dehors, j'ai cherché des abris. Je voyageais de jour, changeant toujours de lieu. Je manquais de nourriture, c'était le problème. Je commençais à faiblir sérieusement. Quand les zombies m'ont attaqué, le jour où tu m'as trouvé, je n'étais plus en état de courir. Je me suis caché et, en les entendant gratter, j'ai attendu qu'ils viennent me trouver. Pour la première fois, j'ai renoncé.

Louis frissonna. Il avait mauvais caractère et il supportait parfois mal les autres, mais il s'imaginait mal vivre dehors, dans un environnement que lui connaissait pourtant contrairement à Harry, seul pendant des semaines.

\- Je t'ai jamais remercié. J'ai remercié Zayn, mais pas toi. Faut dire que j'allais pas balancer mes remerciements au milieu du couloir entre deux insultes donc...

\- Hé, on a dit qu'on tirait un trait là-dessus.

\- Ah oui ? On tire un trait là-dessus ?

Louis hésita.

\- C'est pas tout le but de coexister pacifiquement ? Faire une sorte de... trêve ?

\- D'accord. Désolé, je savais juste pas sur quel pied danser avec toi. On ne sait  _jamais_  sur quel pied danser avec toi, tu peux sembler être de bonne humeur et soudain lancer un regard qui assassinerait tout le monde si tes yeux étaient des mitraillettes.

Louis se mit à rire doucement. On le lui avait déjà dit. Liam disait qu'il était "instable".

\- Donc, je voulais te dire merci. Niall m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pour moi, le jour où tu m'as trouvé. Il m'a dit que tu avais risqué ta vie en attirant l'attention des zombies et en te jetant de cette fenêtre. Toi, pas Natan ou Zayn.

\- Si j'avais su que tu serais aussi chiant, je t'aurais laissé dans ton carton.

Deux semaines plus tôt, il l'aurait dit sur le ton de l'insulte et Harry aurait réagi méchamment en retour. Il semblait que les choses s'amélioraient vraiment, puisqu'Harry se contenta d'un bruit étouffé qui ressemblait à une moitié de rire. Est-ce qu'on pouvait rire à moitié ? Le nouveau le pouvait visiblement.

\- J'imagine que la vie aurait été plus facile pour toi.

\- ça, c'est sûr.

Louis hésita avant d'ajouter doucement :

\- Mais plus ennuyeuse aussi.

 

           

La troisième nuit, Louis ne prit même pas la peine de s'annoncer. Il rejoignit son canapé sans un mot, s'allongeant sur le dos et fixant le plafond.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint.

Louis était incapable de répondre à cette question. Il ne savait pas.

\- Je dors mal, ces temps-ci.

Il aurait pu rester dans sa chambre. Il aurait pu rester dans son lit à fixer le plafond et ne pas rejoindre ce gars qui ne pouvait pas l'encadrer encore un mois plus tôt. Pourtant, il était là.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'Harry le voit comme quelqu'un d'anormal. Peut-être qu'il désirait qu'Harry voit qui il était réellement avant de décider s'il l'appréciait ou s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas le voir en peinture.

Mais cela, il ne lui dit pas. Surtout pas.

\- L'autre soir, tu m'as dit que j'avais un truc bizarre avec la musique classique.

Louis émit un bruit d'assentiment très glamour, qui ressemblait à un bruit de cochon. Harry ne rit pas, mais Louis entendit le sourire dans sa voix quand il poursuivit :

\- C'est parce qu'on n'a pas ça dans la Cité. Tout ce qui date de l'époque avant l'apocalypse a été prohibé. Tous les livres, films, musiques, tout tout tout. On n'a le droit à rien dans ce domaine. Les livres qui subsistent, ce sont les livres qui ont été écrits après la propagation du virus, au sein de l'Enceinte. Ils sont soigneusement contrôlés par les Autorités pour ne pas trop en dire, pour ne pas inspirer trop de passion aux gens. Tout ce qui est contrôlé par les Autorités est vide de sens. Ce sont des histoires policières, des documentaires, des écrits qui racontent la vie dans la Cité. Surtout rien qui insufflerait aux gens des envies de liberté. Mais on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de s'exprimer, pas vrai ? Certains défient les règles et écrivent de très beaux textes sur la liberté. On les appelle les dissidents, ou les rebelles, parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec le système. Y a même une organisation de rebelles, la plus importante, qui porte le nom " ** _Liberté"_**. Ils font de la propagande eux aussi, pour mettre des gens de leur côté. Ils nous envoient des tracts dans la rue, ils taguent les murs avec des messages d'espoir. Ils m'ont touché plus d'une fois.

Louis ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'est comme si les dirigeants de l'Enceinte avaient cherché à effacer tout trace du passé. Même si Louis n'avait jamais été un grand lecteur, certaines œuvres l'avaient marqué. Certaines musiques l'avaient fait vivre. Il ne s'imaginait pas dans un monde où l'art ne se réduirait qu'aux œuvres autorisés après la propagation du virus.

\- Tu devrais lire les écrits des Résistants durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, lâcha-t-il soudain. Ils m'ont toujours remué les tripes et je pense que tu pourrais y voir quelque chose, toi aussi.

Louis se leva. Il traversa silencieusement la pièce jusqu'à une des nombreuses étagères de livres qui parcouraient les murs. Il avait tant lu cet ouvrage qu'il connaissait son emplacement exact. Il l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait corné lui-même des années plus tôt et retourna s’asseoir. Il commença à lire à voix haute, certain qu'Harry écouterait.

  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**Tous deux adoraient la belle** _  
_**Prisonnière des soldats** _  
_**Lequel montait à l'échelle** _  
_**Et lequel guettait en bas** _  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**Qu'importe comment s'appelle** _  
_**Cette clarté sur leur pas** _  
_**Que l'un fut de la chapelle** _  
_**Et l'autre s'y dérobât** _  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**Tous les deux étaient fidèles** _  
_**Des lèvres du coeur des bras** _  
_**Et tous les deux disaient qu'elle** _  
_**Vive et qui vivra verra** _  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**Quand les blés sont sous la grêle** _  
_**Fou qui fait le délicat** _  
_**Fou qui songe à ses querelles** _  
_**Au coeur du commun combat** _  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**Du haut de la citadelle** _  
_**La sentinelle tira** _  
_**Par deux fois et l'un chancelle** _  
_**L'autre tombe qui mourra** _  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**Ils sont en prison Lequel** _  
_**A le plus triste grabat** _  
_**Lequel plus que l'autre gèle** _  
_**Lequel préfère les rats** _  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**Un rebelle est un rebelle** _  
_**Deux sanglots font un seul glas** _  
_**Et quand vient l'aube cruelle** _  
_**Passent de vie à trépas** _  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**Répétant le nom de celle** _  
_**Qu'aucun des deux ne trompa** _  
_**Et leur sang rouge ruisselle** _  
_**Même couleur même éclat** _  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**Il coule il coule il se mêle** _  
_**À la terre qu'il aima** _  
_**Pour qu'à la saison nouvelle** _  
_**Mûrisse un raisin muscat** _  
_**Celui qui croyait au ciel** _  
_**Celui qui n'y croyait pas** _  
_**L'un court et l'autre a des ailes** _  
_**De Bretagne ou du Jura** _  
_**Et framboise ou mirabelle** _  
_**Le grillon rechantera** _  
_**Dites flûte ou violoncelle** _  
_**Le double amour qui brûla** _  
_**L'alouette et l'hirondelle** _  
_**La rose et le réséda** _

 

Quand il se tut enfin, Louis avait l'impression d'être vidé. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce poème le touchait si intensément.

\- C'est de Louis Aragon. La Rose et Le Réséda.

\- La beauté de leur combat. La force de leurs âmes. Leur unité. Leur sacrifice. L'injustice de savoir qu'ils ont été tués pour défendre leur patrie, leurs idéaux, la liberté. Deux personnes très différentes qui s'unissent pour leurs convictions, leur combat. Je comprends pourquoi il te touche. Il est très beau.

Louis hocha la tête, la gorge un peu nouée. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son attachement à ce poème pour quiconque auparavant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à lire de la poésie, souffla Harry enfin.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Je suis pas toujours celui que je laisse paraitre.

\- Je vois, oui. Je commence à voir.

                  

 

Quand Louis se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, il aurait pu se retourner et se rendormir. Au lieu de cela, il préférait se lever depuis plusieurs nuits. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à aller là-bas. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Il suivait ses envies et, contre toute-attente, il voulait écouter Harry lui parler de la Cité et il voulait parler à Harry de la vie ici et de l'histoire de l'humanité, le plus jeune n'ayant que des connaissances extrêmement limitées sur le passé du fait de la politique des Patriarches en la matière. Bon, ils s'envoyaient toujours des piques et arrivaient à peine à se supporter la plupart du temps, mais ils cohabitaient de manière plutôt réussie. Ils apprenaient même l'un de l'autre et Louis trouvait que c'était déjà un grand pas.

Il était curieux. Ce gars piquait sa curiosité parce qu'il semblait... différent de ce que Louis avait cru au premier abord. Ce type était un mystère. Louis aimait résoudre les mystères.

\- Tu sais ce qui me manque ? lâcha Harry soudain une nuit. Du temps où j'étais dehors, seul ? Les étoiles. Dans la Cité, il y avait trop de lumière, on les voyait à peine. Ici, on est enfermés au sous-sol, on ne les voit pas du tout. Quand j'étais seul, il n'y avait aucune lumière et je les voyais parfaitement. J'étais seul sous les étoiles. C'était la seule chose belle à laquelle je me raccrochais.

Louis garda le silence plusieurs minutes avant de se relever brusquement.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Où ?

\- Tais-toi et suis-moi, bordel, t'es incapable de ne pas poser de questions ?

\- T'es vraiment imbuvable comme type. Un peu moins con qu'avant, mais toujours imbuvable.

\- La ferme, j'ai pas demandé une nouvelle psychanalyse. Viens.

Louis ralluma sa lampe de poche. Harry cligna des yeux, aveuglé. Sans l'attendre davantage, Louis tourna les talons et traversa le QG pour rejoindre la sortie ouest. Après un temps de battement, Harry le suivit.

Louis s'arrêta d'abord à sa chambre. Il entra en silence et s'empara de son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Natan, s'éveillant à demi.

\- T'occupes.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Si Natan apprenait que Louis sortait de la base seul avec Harry, il en ferait une syncope. 

Louis fit un signe de tête à Harry pour lui indiquer de le suivre, tout en bouclant sa ceinture et en y accrochant son arme. Personne n'empruntait jamais les couloirs que Louis s'apprêtait à prendre, parce qu'ils conduisaient à une sortie de véhicules condamnée depuis longtemps. Louis n'alla pas jusqu'au bout. Il s'arrêta en bas d'une échelle juste avant que le passage ne soit obstrué.

\- Cette trappe donne dans un vieux hangar. Je vais passer le premier. Laisse-moi trente secondes avant de me rejoindre. Si je crie, si je suis attaqué, tu refermes la trappe et tu me laisses dehors, compris ? Je vais éteindre la lumière, tu es capable de monter dans le noir ?

Harry leva la tête, détailla l'échelle et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Louis éteignit sa lampe et la glissa dans sa poche arrière. Il grimpa les barreaux jusqu'en haut et souleva la trappe doucement. Il écouta attentivement avant de se glisser à l'extérieur. Rien. Les alentours étaient déserts. Harry le rejoignit après trente secondes.

Dans l'intention de le guider, Louis attrapa le bras d'Harry. Il le relâcha dès qu'il le sentit se crisper. Il avait oublié. Il oubliait toujours qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher.

Contre toute attente, Harry prit une brusque inspiration et attrapa Louis par le coude. Louis frémit. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le touchait de son plein gré. A travers ses vêtements, il n'avait pris ni sa main ni son poignet, mais il y avait quand même contact.

Louis le guida vers un escalier situé quelques mètres sur la droite. Il grimpa les marches en silence, Harry derrière lui, la main sur son bras. L'escalier les mena au toit. Louis se mit à ramper sur quelques mètres avant de s'allonger sur le dos, les mains croisées sous la nuque. Harry s'assit près de lui et leva la tête vers le ciel.

La nuit était très claire. Les étoiles brillaient et éclairaient toute la scène d'une lueur diffuse. Harry souriait. Louis l'observait et il le voyait sourire à la lumière des étoiles. Il avait des fossettes. C'était la première fois que Louis le voyait.

\- Ma sœur m'a appris à reconnaitre les constellations. Le Dragon. Le Centaure. La Vierge. Ma sœur était une combattante. Une des rares femmes à garder l'Enceinte.

Harry lâcha un rire amer.

\- Tu aurais vu la tête de mon père quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle voulait s'engager dans la Garde. On aurait dit qu'il était déshonoré. J'étais fière d'elle, moi. Mais mes parents désapprouvaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et s'est engagée quand même. Elle m'emmenait sur le Mur parfois. Dans les tours. De là, j'observais l'Extérieur. Les ruines. Les paysages. Je me demandais souvent ce qu'il y avait dehors, tout en me disant que je ne saurais jamais. Elle m'y emmenait souvent la nuit. C'est là qu'elle m'a appris à discerner les constellations. Elle aimait m'enseigner d'autres choses que les basiques qu'on nous apprenait à l'école. Je ne sais même pas comment elle-même savait tout ça.

Louis ressentit un pic de compassion à son égard. Son bannissement l'avait non seulement privé de la vie qu'il connaissait, mais lui avait aussi arraché tous ceux qu'il aimait.

\- Elle doit te manquer.

\- Elle est morte.

Louis tressaillit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Quand ?

Harry resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux. Cette posture rappela à Louis la position qu'il avait quand il l'avait trouvé dans son carton. Visiblement, c'était la posture qu'il prenait quand il se sentait vulnérable et voulait se protéger.

\- Quand j'ai été banni.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Y a rien à comprendre.

Harry se mura dans le silence. Il s'étendit sur le dos près de Louis, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles.

\- J'aime bien penser qu'elle me voit de là-haut.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant longtemps.

\- Merci de m'avoir emmené là. T'étais pas obligé.

Louis haussa les épaules. Evidemment, Harry ne pouvait pas le voir d'où il était, qui plus est dans l'obscurité.

\- Je viens là souvent. Personne ne le sait. Jerry m'enfermerait pour trois mois s'il l'apprenait. J'aime la nuit dehors. Le calme. La fraicheur. L'immensité du ciel. La lumière des étoiles. J'ai l'impression qu'on rend au monde ce qui est à lui. J'aime bien penser que, quelque soit l'époque, on peut toujours observer les étoiles. J'aime penser qu'avant l'épidémie, des jeunes de notre âge regardaient le même ciel, étendus entre amis dans le jardin derrière leur maison, ou qu'une fille seule l'observait depuis sa fenêtre en rêvant d'un autre monde, et que nous ne sommes pas si différents. Et j'aime penser que, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, malgré toute l'horreur qu'on a pu vivre ces dernières décennies, la beauté subsiste.

Quand Louis tourna la tête, il réalisa qu'Harry avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il le dévisagea plusieurs secondes avant de reporter son regard sur les étoiles. Secoué, Louis n'osait plus bouger.

\- T'es peut-être pas si con que ça finalement.

Et Louis, étendu sous le firmament avec un type qu'il détestait encore deux mois plus tôt, se mit à rire.

 

 


	9. Scars.

\- Il pleut, signala Harry lorsqu'ils sortirent de la trappe pour faire irruption dans le hangar.

\- Je sais. Tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour ? 

Dans le noir complet, Louis sentit Harry hésiter une seconde avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour chuchoter :

\- On ne risque pas de tomber ?

\- Non. A part si tu danses le tango sur le toit.

\- Le tango ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Laisse tomber. Je demanderai à Niall de t'apprendre. Alors, on y va ou pas ?

\- Bah oui dépêche-toi, t'attends quoi ?

Louis poussa un soupir exaspéré et rejoignit l'escalier sur sa droite, Harry accroché à son coude. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au toit encore une fois. C'était la cinquième fois qu'ils venaient. D'ordinaire, Louis était toujours seul, mais il découvrait qu'avoir de la compagnie n'était pas si mal. Harry lui apprenait à discerner les constellations. Louis lui parlait de l'histoire humaine avant l'épidémie, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas du tout.

Louis apprenait à connaitre Harry et la Cité. Il apprenait qu'Harry n'était, peut-être, pas si détestable. Sa vision de lui se modifiait petit à petit, sans qu'il en ait pleinement conscience. Parce que la nuit, sur ce toit, ils discutaient parfois pendant des heures. A d'autres moments, ils restaient simplement allongés côte à côte à observer les étoiles ou les nuages au-dessus de leur tête, sans parler. 

Ils avaient des visions drastiquement opposées sur beaucoup de choses, mais Louis avait découvert qu'il aimait bien se disputer avec Harry sur une multitude de sujets tant que ce n'était pas méchant. Ils étaient si différents, pourtant ils parvenaient à vivre ensemble. Leurs différences formaient un beau patchwork. Le fait qu'ils ne soient jamais d'accord sur rien leur donnait au moins de la matière à discuter. Ils avaient des opinions tranchées, l'un comme l'autre. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Pourtant, ils avaient appris à faire des concessions. A dire que le raisonnement de l'un était plus logique ou que le point de vue de l'autre était plus beau.

Ils apprenaient l'un de l'autre, pas à pas, et c'était déjà beaucoup pour eux.

Il pleuvait cette nuit-là.

\- On ne voit pas les étoiles, fut la première chose qu'Harry fit remarquer lorsqu'il s'étendit sur le toit près de Louis.

\- Il pleut, tête de buse. Cela signifie qu'il y a des nuages, donc pas d'étoiles.

Harry se redressa et se leva sur le toit en pente. Louis s'assit et tendit instinctivement la main vers lui.

\- Fais attention, c'est haut. Si tu tombes, tu meurs. Je sais que tu penses avoir de nombreux talents, mais voler n'en fait pas partie.

Harry leva le visage vers le ciel et écarta les bras.

Louis écarta avec vigueur la pensée qui lui parvint à l'esprit. Celle qui lui soufflait qu'Harry ressemblait à un ange déchu, tombé du ciel.

\- ça fait presque cinq mois que je n'avais pas senti la pluie sur ma peau.

La voix d'Harry était claire dans le silence, même si elle était un peu brouillée par la pluie.

\- Il n'y a que dans ces instants que je me sens vivant. Quand je sens le soleil cramer ma peau, la pluie qui dégouline sur moi, la brûlure dans mes poumons quand je cours. J'allais courir dans l'Enceinte. Il y a un parc que j'aime bien, pas très loin d'où habitait une amie de ma sœur. Il s'appelait Hyde Park je crois. Il y a de la verdure, des arbres, parfois il y en a tellement qu'on ne voit plus les murs de l'Enceinte. C'est l'un des seuls endroits dans la Cité où je ne me sentais pas pris au piège. Je courais là-bas. J'avais l'impression qu'on courant suffisamment vite, je pourrais m'échapper.

Harry se tourna à demi vers Louis. Louis crut le voir sourire mais c'était dur à discerner dans la pénombre.

\- Quoi ? fit Louis, suspicieux. 

\- Tu ressembles à un lionceau à moitié noyé.

\- Un lionceau ?

\- T'aurais pas apprécié si j'avais dit chaton. T'es trop farouchement indépendant et trop sauvage pour ça.

Harry passa les mains dans ses cheveux trop longs et les plaqua en arrière pour dégager son visage.

\- Je t'aurais fait tomber du toit si tu avais dit chaton.

\- C'est pas ce que j'appelle une cohabitation pacifique, ça.

\- Je prends le qualificatif de "chaton" dirigé contre moi comme une attaque personnelle particulièrement grave.

\- Tu prends tout comme une attaque particulièrement grave dès qu'on touche un tant soit peu à ton égo.

\- On ne se connait pas depuis assez longtemps pour que je tolère ce genre de commentaires venant de ta part.

Harry ricana en se rasseyant près de lui.

\- Le jour où je m'empêcherai de dire ce que je pense à quiconque n'est pas arrivé, ton égo a plutôt intérêt à se faire à l'idée.

Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur la peau de Louis. Il commençait à avoir froid. Harry avait le visage levé vers le ciel et les yeux fermés.

\- J'ai déjà connu pire venant de ta part.

Harry se raidit. Puis il poussa un soupir.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te vois plus comme... quelqu'un d'anormal, ou un monstre, ou une honte de l'humanité.

Louis haussa un sourcil ironique.

\- Je suis touché par ta mansuétude.

\- Je plaisante pas, Louis. Je crois que j'aurai toujours du mal avec vos... amours, à Liam, Zayn et toi, je tiquerai peut-être toujours en vous voyant embrasser des hommes mais... j'ai appris à vous apprécier en tant que personnes. J'ai appris à voir au-delà.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu m'appréciais ?

\- Quoi ? Non, t'as dû mal entendre. J'ai dit que je ne te voyais plus uniquement comme un suceur de pénis, c'est déjà bien.

Louis lui donna un coup dans l'épaule en entendant son ton moqueur. Harry ne se raidit pas, cette fois. Il broncha à peine au contact. Peut-être qu'effectivement, ils progressaient. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Mais ils n'étaient pas ennemis non plus. Ils étaient simplement deux jeunes qui avaient besoin de se raccrocher aux mêmes choses. L'air pur, la pluie, les étoiles, la vie.

C'était déjà un grand pas en avant pour deux gars qui se tapaient dessus un mois et demi plus tôt.

 

               

\- Louis, je n'ai plus rien à lire.

Ama s'était installée devant Louis dans le divan dans lequel il sommeillait au milieu du QG. Elle l'observait intensément de ses yeux noirs, attendant sa réponse. Louis sourit avec amusement. Il savait déjà où Ama voulait en venir. Elle n'était pas comme Jeff, qui rechignait à les laisser aller dehors. Elle comprenait Louis et son besoin de liberté, son besoin de grand air. Elle lui avait dit une fois qu'elle serait dehors tous les jours si elle le pouvait.

\- Tu m'entends ? J'ai lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque.

\- Je suppose que ceci est une incitation à aller en récupérer d'autres.

\- S'il-te-plait ?

Louis sourit. C'était l'un des problèmes de vivre dans si peu de surface et dans un monde post-apocalyptique. Pas le problème majeur, le plus gros étant les Cadavres ambulants qui aimaient faire des humains leur quatre-heures, mais un problème tout de même. On avait vite fait le tour des cd, des livres, des jeux. C'était toujours Louis qu'on venait voir pour les fournitures. Il faut croire que les autres membres de la communauté savaient que Louis aimait aider les autres à vivre dans un confort relatif. Il ne voulait pas que ceux qui restent ici s'ennuient. Lui pouvait sortir tous les jours, mais la plupart des autres ne le pouvaient pas. Rester coincés ici à relire les mêmes livres et à écouter la même musique n'était pas l'idée que se faisait Louis d'une belle vie. Quoi que, au moins ils étaient en vie.

\- La dernière fois, tu as été à la bibliothèque de Liverpool. C'est à peine à trois quarts d'heures d'ici en voiture. Il doit rester plein de livres intéressants, là-bas.

Louis pencha la tête sur le côté. Ama l'aimait bien. Louis était un peu tyrannique, il pouvait être ombrageux comme lumineux, mais Ama aimait ce qu'il était. Elle disait que Louis était vrai. Au sein de la base, beaucoup préféraient éviter les conflits. Ne pas élever la voix quand ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils vivaient en nombre restreint, dans un espace restreint, ils avaient donc tous appris à faire avec et à ne pas créer trop de discordes. Il y avait un protocole de "courtoisie". Ils avaient même un conseil des disputes tous les mercredis soirs, afin de régler les potentiels litiges qui naissaient dans la semaine. Il y en avait rarement, donc cela finissait en grande discussion ou en jeux.

Louis n'avait jamais été d'accord avec le fait de ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait. Il aimait parler haut et fort, tant pis si cela déplaisait. Apparemment, certains aimaient, d'autres détestaient. Oh, ils ne le disaient pas, courtoisie oblige. Mais Louis n'était pas dupe.

\- J'irai demain. Avec Zayn. Faut juste que je demande à Jerry.

\- Déjà fait !

Ama lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se relever en se tenant le dos. Sa colonne la faisait souffrir.

\- T'es un chouette gosse, lança-t-elle à Louis avant de s'éloigner.

Louis sourit au plafond avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

 

Zayn et Louis avaient pris Doris. La voiture électrique. Il pleuvait. Les alentours étaient encore plus lugubres que lorsqu'il faisait beau. Les champs étaient en friches, les routes défoncées. Zayn et Louis contournèrent la forêt avant de rejoindre la grande route qui les conduisait jusqu'à l'ancienne ville de Liverpool. Le goudron était fissuré et ils étaient secoués de partout. De temps à autre, ils apercevaient des hordes de zombies, mais jamais trop près d'eux. Ils levaient la tête en direction de la voiture, mais Louis conduisait trop vite pour leur laisser le temps de les rejoindre.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue des ruines qui constituaient Liverpool. Elles étaient reconnaissables de loin car les habitants avaient tenté de construire un mur, comme celui qui entourait la Cité, l'ancien Londres. Le projet avait échoué. Pas à cause des zombies. A cause des humains. Certains refusaient de se laisser enfermer. Ils disaient qu'ils arriveraient à se défendre contre les Cadavres avec de simples barricades, pas besoin de ce mur de pierre de plusieurs mètres de hauteur qui ressemblerait à une prison. Il y avait eu une mutinerie dans les bâtisseurs. Le mur n'avait jamais été fini. Les zombies avaient tué la majorité de la population quand ils étaient arrivés.

Les humains étaient bien trop sûrs d'eux. Après avoir régné en maitre sur la Terre pendant des années, il refusait de croire qu'une autre espèce pouvait les décimer. Ils étaient plus forts, plus intelligents, mieux armés. Ils avaient tort. Ils étaient morts par arrogance.

Louis conduisit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la ville. Il détestait ce genre de lieux. Il n'aimait pas ces vestiges de l'humanité qui lui rappelaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais vivre à l'air libre comme ici et étaient condamnés à se terrer dans des trous comme des rats. Il détestait voir dans ces ruines la destruction de l'humanité.

Autre raison plus pragmatique, les villes étaient souvent peuplées de zombies. Jerry disait que c'était peut-être parce que certains instincts humains primitifs subsistaient en eux. L'instinct de se regrouper en meutes dans des abris.

La grande bibliothèque de Liverpool était heureusement située en bordure de la ville. Il n'y avait pas de début de construction de murs dans cette partie. Certaines maisons étaient encore debout, d'autres tombaient peu à peu en ruine. Des canalisations avaient éclatées dans la rue. La majorité des vitres des demeures aux alentours étaient brisées, beaucoup de portes pendaient sur leurs gonds. Dans la précipitation à fuir, tous avaient rassemblé toutes les fournitures et la nourriture qu'ils étaient capable de transporter, quitte à aller chercher chez les voisins.

Louis gara la voiture en bas des marches conduisaient à la bibliothèque. Les vitres des portes d'entrée étaient brisées mais c'était l'un des rares lieux dont l'intérieur était encore à peu près intact. Visiblement, la culture avait peu d'importance quand on était en pleine apocalypse. C'était l'une des choses qui rendaient Louis triste. Beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui ne se donnaient pas la peine de lire ou de se cultiver, parce qu'ils disaient que cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'y avait plus d'école, plus de futur métier, plus de promotions à obtenir, plus de concours à passer. C'est comme si la culture avait un but pour eux alors que cela avait toujours eu un sens différent pour Louis. Il aimait juste savoir des choses. Découvrir. Apprendre ce qui s'était passé avant, comment se formait un orage ou comment fonctionnait tel ancien appareil électrique. Il trouvait que le savoir ne devait pas se perdre. Ce n'était pas parce que l'humanité était à moitié éteinte que ses rares représentants restants devaient devenir ignorants. On avait trop durement acquis certaines connaissances pour les perdre.

Louis aimait rêver aussi. Il savait que c'était également le cas pour certains habitants de la base. Ils aimaient lire pour s'évader. Ils aimaient se plonger dans des mondes fictifs qui les éloigneraient de ce monde-ci. Ils rêvaient, ils s'envolaient. Ils oubliaient.

Voilà pourquoi Louis acceptait de retourner régulièrement dans ces ruines qu'il détestait. Il aimait savoir qu'il aidait les autres à apprendre et à rêver.

Les alentours étaient déserts. Il y avait du vent. Louis entendait des volets grincer au loin. Le grand bâtiment paraissait inchangé devant eux. Immuable. Il avait été construit selon un style antique, si Louis ne se trompait pas. Les hautes colonnes faisaient penser à l'architecture de temples grecs ou romains, Louis ne savait plus exactement. C'était dur de trouver des informations de qualité sur le sujet. Arme au poing, Zayn et Louis grimpèrent les marches qui les séparaient des portes. Louis grimaça quand il ouvrit la lourde porte de fer, dont les vitres étaient brisées, et qu'elle grinça. Il n'aimait pas faire de bruit. La lumière entrait par les baies vitrées qui remplaçaient le haut des murs. Il y avait des rayonnages presque intacts partout. A droite, certains étaient effondrés et les livres étaient au sol mais à gauche, les étagères se dressaient, poussiéreuses, un brin majestueuses.

Zayn et Louis firent le tour des lieux avant de retourner à la voiture. Louis s'empara d'un carton. Zayn gardait ses armes à la main. Louis prit la direction des romans. Il en emplit le carton. Tous les auteurs étaient bons pour lui. Il remplit un autre carton, dans la section des romans historiques, un autre dans la science-fi et un quatrième dans les livres documentaires et les romans pour ados. Il embarqua dans un dernier carton autant de vinyles qu'il pouvait en emmener. Il prit toute sorte de musique. S'il prit un ou deux vinyles de musique classique en plus, Zayn ne le lui fit pas remarquer.

\- T'as fini ? chuchota Zayn alors que Louis soulevait son dernier carton.

Louis hocha la tête et lui fit signe de mener la voie jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il n'aimait pas être si vulnérable. Il avait les mains prises par le carton, il ne pourrait prendre ses armes aussi rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les extérieurs étaient toujours déserts. Louis déposa le dernier carton sur la banquette arrière, Zayn déjà au volant. Il se remit à sa place et Zayn démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Il dut faire crisser les pneus un peu trop fort parce que Louis aperçut du mouvement dans le rétroviseur. Trop tard. Ils étaient déjà partis.

Ils mirent de la musique. Ils avaient aussi récupéré de vieux CDs pour l'autoradio de la voiture. Evidemment, plus aucune radio ne diffusait d'ondes. C'était déprimant d'entendre le grésillement constant en attendant des voix qui ne reviendraient jamais. Louis avait donc récupéré des CD. Ils roulaient trop vite pour que les zombies puissent les poursuivre, donc ils en profitaient pour mettre la musique à fort volume et chanter à tue-tête. Zayn avait une voix magnifique. Louis lui disait qu'il devrait chanter pour tout le monde mais Zayn persistait à secouer la tête en lui disant qu'il préfèrerait serrer la main à un Cadavre. Charmant.

Louis jouait avec le vent en laissant sa main à l'extérieur, vitre ouverte. Il sentait les gouttes de pluie sur ses doigts. Encore une chose que ceux qui ne sortaient pas à l'extérieur ne connaissaient pas ou plus. La pluie. Le vent. Louis aimait le vent. Personne ne pouvait le contrôler. Il soufflait tant qu'il le voulait et personne ne l'arrêtait.

Ils coupaient toujours la musique quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Tristan avait du les attendre pendant les heures où ils étaient sortis, comme il le faisait toujours quand ils étaient en expédition, parce que la porte s'ouvrit dès que Louis signala qu'ils étaient là par talkie walkie. C'était Niall qui avait mis ce système au point. Les talkies walkies étaient puissants. Ils marchaient sur une portée de cinq kilomètres. Ceux qui partaient en expédition avaient le temps de prévenir qu'ils arrivaient pour que les portes soient prêtes à êtres ouvertes et refermées aussi vite que possible dès qu'ils seraient devant l'entrée.

Louis souffla une fois que Zayn eut garé la voiture dans le garage. Il aimait les horizons vides, les forêts, les anciens champs, pas les villes. Les villes mettaient toujours ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Louis réquisitionna Tristan pour qu'il les aide à décharger leur précieuse marchandise. Il déposa le tout en plein milieu du QG et Ama lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher pour fouiner dans les cartons. Louis et Zayn firent un deuxième tour pour ramener les deux cartons restants. Plus d'une dizaine de personnes étaient réunies autour des cartons qu'ils avaient ramenés. Visiblement, les romans policiers fascinaient davantage que les livres documentaires.

Niall et Harry étaient là. Ils fouinaient dans les romans historiques. Louis et Zayn les rejoignirent. Zayn posa le carton près de Tracy et Mac. Louis posa le sien sur la table devant Niall et Harry. Il fouina dans son paquet et en sortit quelques vinyles.

\- Tiens.

Harry posa sur lui des yeux surpris. Il baissa les yeux sur les pochettes et fronça les sourcils. Il ne reconnaissait visiblement pas les titres.

\- C'est du classique.

Ce que tu écoutes la nuit pour apaiser tes cauchemars et chasser tes démons avant qu'on ne monte sur le toit, songea Louis sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry pinça les lèvres comme pour se retenir de sourire.

\- Tu m'offres des présents maintenant. Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à t'attirer mes faveurs.

Louis roula des yeux, plus amusé qu'exaspéré, et se détourna pour vaquer à ses occupations sans prendre garde au rire de Niall derrière lui. Niall était toujours bon public aux bêtises que disait Harry. Ou Louis, d'ailleurs.

Louis observa son petit monde fouiner dans les cartons et embarquer sous le bras certains des livres.

\- Les gars, Zaynie et moi avons risqué la peau de nos splendides fesses pour vous ramener de quoi nourrir vos imaginations, donc il est hors de question qu'on bouge le petit doigt pour ranger quoi que ce soit. Si vous me cherchez, je suis en train d'harceler Mama pour qu'elle me file à manger.

Louis lança des baisers à la ronde et disparut vers les cuisines. A table.

 

              

Il avait plu toute la journée. Zayn et Louis étaient trempés lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la base après leur journée de chasse. Louis était frigorifié. Ses chaussures, détrempées, faisaient du bruit quand il marchait. Il était évidemment d'une humeur massacrante.

Comme tous les jours après la chasse, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la cuisine pour remettre à Mama et Mary, les deux cuisinières, le produit de leur chasse. Quand ils parvinrent au self, Mary pétrissait la pâte à pain pendant que Mama lavait des salades. Un nouveau four avait été mis en place près des anciens, ce qui était étrange puisque personne au sein de la base n'était récemment parti en expédition pour récupérer du nouveau matériel. Louis l'aurait su, il faisait toujours parti de ces missions.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mama leva la tête à la question de Louis. Elle déposa ses salades sur le plan de travail, s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et se retourna pour ouvrir aux garçons les portes de la chambre froide. Ce truc prenait de l'énergie mais c'était essentiel à leur survie.

\- Un des fours qu'on avait récupéré il y a des années mais qu'on n'avait jamais réussi à faire marcher. Harry a réussi à le faire fonctionner et nous l'a installé ici. Il est plus grand que les autres, ça va bien nous être utile. Il est doué, ce petit.

\- J'imagine que par "ce petit", tu ne parles pas du four.

Mama lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Je parle de ton grand ami, Harry.

Louis émit un claquement de langue en déposant ses proies dans les étagères de la chambre froide.

\- ça va, je fais des efforts.

Il y arrivait même plutôt bien désormais. Mais personne ne savait à propos de leurs sorties nocturnes et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils se fréquentaient particulièrement à la lumière du jour. L'un comme l'autre fonctionnaient mieux la nuit. Ils étaient des personnes différentes la nuit. Ils étaient davantage eux-mêmes, sans faux semblant. L'obscurité faisait tomber leurs masques. Harry n'était plus si sûr de lui ni si froid, Louis n'était plus si extrême.

Mama soupira.

\- Pas Natan. Ils ont eu une... grosse dispute aujourd'hui.

Louis sentit une pointe d'inquiétude le transpercer. Il ne sut pas dire s'il la ressentait pour Natan, Harry ou la situation dans son ensemble, mais il était inquiet. Ce qu'il n'aima pas particulièrement. Il n'aimait pas être anxieux pour quelqu'un, parce que cela signifiait qu'il se _souciait_ des gens. Or, il ne désirait pas se soucier de trop de monde dans cette vie. Moins d'attaches, moins de mal quand les gens mouraient.

Louis vit Zayn secouer la tête d'un air exaspéré. Etrangement, Zayn aimait bien Harry. Il disait qu'il se concentrait sur la personne qu'Harry était, pas sur ses préjugés homophobes, et que cette personne lui plaisait. Visiblement, on en était arrivé au point où Zayn condamnait le comportement de Natan envers Harry. Il prenait le parti du nouveau.

Louis ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pensait de cette situation.

\- A propos de quoi ? interrogea-t-il en sortant de la pièce gelée avec soulagement.

\- Aucune idée. J'ai juste entendu les éclats de voix il y a une demi-heure, mais je crois que c'était moche. Je crois qu'ils se sont bousculés. Tu peux laisser ça là, Zayn, s'il-te-plait ?

Louis avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Zayn le dissuada d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre pour voir Natan. Ils avaient besoin d'une version objective des faits, et ce n'était pas Natan qui allait la leur donner, ils le savaient.

Louis frappa deux coups à la porte de Niall avant d'entrer. Liam, Niall et Harry étaient ici tous les trois. Niall était assis sur son établi. Harry était sur le lit, Liam devant lui. Liam avait un linge blanc à la main et nettoyait une entaille à l'arcade sourcilière d'Harry. Il y avait du sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Liam lui lança un regard de travers.

\- Ton petit-copain a décidé de jouer les caïds.

\- Ce n'est pas mon...

\- Ton colocataire, reprit Niall d'un ton sec. Ton colocataire a envoyé son poing dans la figure d'Harry. Il doit y avoir un truc pourri dans votre chambre qui vous obscurcit le cerveau à tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas capables de garder vos poings éloignés de sa figure.

Louis se sentit offensé. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une autre voix le devança :

\- Ce n'est pas de la faute de Louis. Il n'a pas demandé à Natan de me frapper.

\- Oh non, il est capable de le faire lui-même, on s'en souvient.

Louis lança un regard interloqué à Liam :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la gueule ?

Liam ouvrit la bouche à nouveau mais Harry éleva la voix :

\- ça suffit ! Ce n'est _pas_ sa faute. Natan a parlé en son nom, ça ne veut pas dire que Louis pense la même chose.

Louis secoua la tête. Il lança un regard à Zayn, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas non plus pourquoi Liam était soudain si agressif envers leur meilleur ami.

\- Natan a dit que lui et toi attendiez la première occasion pour me foutre dehors et me laisser me faire bouffer par les zombies, expliqua Harry d'un ton très calme.

Il tressaillait à peine quand Liam tapotait son arcade avec un linge. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait eu l'habitude de plus que cela lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur ?

Louis tira la chaise du bureau de Niall et s'assit près du lit. Il tâchait de garder son calme. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il n'avait cherché de noises à personne, il fallait qu'un tiers vienne lui en trouver. Il fallait que Natan l'implique dans quelque chose à laquelle Louis n'aurait jamais adhéré. Il tapota le lit près d'Harry pour attirer son attention.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai jamais dit ça, Harry, je te le jure. Tu dois me croire.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour planter ses yeux verts dans les siens. Ses traits s'adoucirent, presque imperceptiblement. Il le croyait.

\- Je sais, Louis. Je sais.

\- Natan croit que tu le penses, lui, intervint Liam, plus calmement qu'auparavant.

\- Liam, s'il-te-plait. Depuis quand est-ce que Natan sait ce que je pense réellement ?

Son ami se radoucit.

\- C'est vrai. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas me fâcher mais... j'avais l'impression que ça allait mieux entre vous et là, j'ai cru que... Tu avais joué un jeu. Et je sais que tu aimes jouer avec les gens parfois, Louis, mais là j'aurais eu l'impression que tu avais joué avec moi aussi, et ça ne m'aurait pas plu du...

Louis posa une main sur son bras.

\- Je n'ai joué avec personne. Je n'ai pas menti. On va... mieux ? fit-il d'un ton interrogateur en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci retint un sourire et hocha la tête :

\- Mieux, oui. On n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde parce qu'il est vraiment insupportable, mais je ne crois pas qu'il me donnerait à manger aux zombies.

Louis lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et Harry s'esclaffa. Leurs trois amis les contemplaient d'un air proprement interloqué.

\- Alors là, fit Niall, j'ai raté un épisode.

\- On coexiste pacifiquement, expliqua Harry. Ça marche plutôt bien. Or, la coexistence pacifique n'implique pas de m'expulser, si ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Louis.

L'ainé secoua la tête avec un air moqueur :

\- Non, en effet. Te couper les cheveux dans ton sommeil, à la limite. Ça reste pacifique.

Zayn haussa les yeux au ciel.

\- Mon dieu, je croyais que vous ne vous supportiez pas, pas que vous rentriez dans le jeu l'un de l'autre avec vos sarcasmes à deux balles.

\- Je vais aller voir Natan, annonça Louis en se levant.

\- ça risque d'être compliqué de lui parler pour le moment, signala Niall d'un ton amusé.

Comme Louis lui lançait un regard d'incompréhension totale, il poursuivit avec un sourire étincelant :

\- Il est KO à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, Harry sait plutôt bien se défendre.

Zayn était visiblement tout aussi éberlué que Louis puisqu'il demanda d'un ton abasourdi :

\- Attends, tu as envoyé Natan dans les pommes ?

Harry sourit d'un air un brin suffisant.

\- Votre copain ne m'a pas demandé si je savais rendre les coups avant de me tomber dessus. Je n'ai donc pas pensé à le prévenir que c'était le cas.

Niall était mort de rire. Evidemment qu'il trouvait cela drôle puisqu'il était devenu très ami avec Harry mais ne pouvait voir Natan en peinture.

Louis était un brin impressionné. Rares étaient les personnes au sein de cette base qui pouvaient battre Natan au corps à corps. Zayn, Louis et Jon. C'était tout. Harry devait être... doué.  

\- C'est ma sœur qui m'a formé, les informa Harry en lançant un regard de biais à Louis.

Harry ne devait pas avoir parlé aux autres, que ce soit à Niall ou à Liam et Zayn, de leurs réunions d'insomniaques. Sinon, il n'aurait pas regardé Louis en coin de cette manière en évoquant sa sœur. C'était une conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur le toit, la première fois qu'ils y étaient montés. Les autres ne devaient pas autant en savoir que Louis sur la sœur d'Harry.

A quel point était-ce bizarre ? A quel point était-ce étrange que les deux personnes qui s'entendaient le moins dans toute la base à l'arrivée d'Harry ici -hormis Natan- étaient désormais ceux qui partageaient des secrets ?

Louis n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il ne considérait pas Harry comme son ami, vraiment pas. Il savait juste qu'il était différent de ceux qu'il connaissait ici. Il était plus intense. Louis avait le sentiment d'être plus vivant quand il était avec lui et c'était une sensation qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps.

Ils n'étaient pas amis. Certains jours, ils s'appréciaient à peine. Mais les nuits... Les nuits, ils se rejoignaient. Parce qu'ils se comprenaient. C'était la clé de tout. Louis avait l'impression qu'Harry vivait les choses de la même manière comme lui, même si leurs caractères étaient opposés, même si leur passé étaient aux antipodes.

Harry cherchait à vivre, pas seulement à survivre. C'était ce que Louis cherchait lui aussi, qu'il en ait conscience ou non.

\- Ta sœur doit être douée, fit remarquer Zayn, poursuivant la conversation alors que Louis s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Elle l'était, oui.

Niall s'assit derrière Harry sur le lit et entoura son dos de ses bras. D'accord, Louis avait peut-être surestimé le côté "je suis le seul à savoir ça sur lui". Bien.

\- J'irai parler à Natan, annonça Louis soudain.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Si ça t'amuse. Sauf que, premièrement, il ne t'écoutera pas et, deuxièmement, je sais me défendre.

\- On est censés vivre en paix ici, Harry, intervint Liam. Si même Louis peut te parler sans mêler d'insultes à la conversation au bout de cinq secondes, Natan devrait pouvoir éviter de te balancer son poing dans la figure.

Louis en doutait. Mais il essaierait.

 

 

\- Tu l'as frappé. Evidemment qu'il s'est défendu. Tu es simplement hors de toi parce qu'il t'a mis au tapis.

\- Je suis... Je suis hors de moi parce que ce connard semble s'être mis tout le monde dans la poche et que même toi tu le défends ! cria Natan en bousculant Louis de l'épaule.

\- Je ne le... Je ne le défends pas ! Je constate les faits ! Tu l'as frappé et tu sais que tu as fauté. Jerry va te garder en cellule pendant une semaine pour ça et tu le sais. Tu vas mettre en péril la vie des agriculteurs là-haut parce qu'il y aura un garde compétent de moins pour les protéger, et tu le sais aussi. T'as merdé, Natan. T'as merdé parce que tu es incapable d'avoir les yeux en face des trous et de contrôler tes pulsions !

Natan balança ce qu'il y avait sur son chevet sur le sol. Louis ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes son parti. Toi, parmi tous les autres ! Il nous déteste ! Il nous prend pour des monstres, des abominations de la nature !

\- Parce qu'on lui a appris ça ! Il ne le pense plus maintenant.

Les yeux de Natan semblaient fous.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu sais ça alors que tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer et que tu l'évitais comme la peste ?

\- C'était il y a des semaines ! hurla Louis. Oui j'ai fait des efforts, oui j'ai parlé avec lui, il fait des efforts pour nous comprendre, Natan, et te comporter comme tu le fais n'aide franchement pas à améliorer l'image qu'on a dans sa tête !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, t'as complètement perdu la tête, t'es devenu complètement stupide, c'est pas possible autre...

Louis en avait assez entendu. Il s'empara de son Glock et sortit de sa chambre en trombe. Ce que Natan pouvait être borné et autoritaire.

Louis marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à une chambre située dans un autre couloir. L'aile réservée aux résidents plus âgés. Une voix masculine lui enjoignit d'entrer. Jerry était assis en tailleur sur son lit à étudier une carte. Son visage s'adoucit quand il reconnut Louis.

\- Entre, bonhomme.

Il tapota le lit à côté de lui avant de reporter les yeux sur sa carte.

\- A qui as-tu déclaré la guerre, cette fois ?

Jerry le connaissait trop bien. Louis s'allongea à plat ventre près de lui et poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Natan.

\- Au sujet d'Harry, je présume.

Louis hocha la tête.

\- Il est tellement... borné qu'il ne voit rien. Il ne voit pas qu'Harry fait ce qu'il peut pour changer ce qu'on a fait de lui à ce niveau-là. Il est insupportable. Je suis comme ça, moi aussi ?

Jerry secoua lentement la tête, toujours concentré sur sa carte.

\- Si tu étais comme Natan, ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais foutu un coup de pied au cul.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas avec lui alors ?

\- Parce que tu es mon fils. Lui pas.

Touché, Louis se tut. Jerry l'avait élevé, il l'avait éduqué depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, depuis le jour où il l'avait récupéré. Il était le seul parent qu'il avait.

Les yeux bleus de Jerry le transpercèrent quand il leva la tête.

\- Je suis fier de toi, tu sais. Tu grandis. Tu as réussi à passer au-dessus de tes différends avec Harry pour voir autre chose chez lui.

\- Tu m'y as un peu obligé, lâcha Louis en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, je crois pas. Ça n'aurait pas marché avec n'importe qui. Je n'ai pas prévu d'enfermer Harry avec Natan par exemple. Seulement, Harry et toi êtes suffisamment intelligents et ouverts d'esprit pour vous adapter, pour comprendre. N'est-ce pas ? 

Son fils adoptif acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il bascula sur le dos et se mit à admirer le plafond.

\- Il est différent. Il pense différemment. Il apporte autre chose. C'est intéressant. Il est assez intense.

Jerry se mit à sourire et Louis lui tapa sur le genou :

\- Quoi ? Se plaignit-il.

\- Il y a une note d'admiration dans ta voix que je ne pensais pas entendre un jour en ce qui le concerne.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Bien sûr, Louis. On en reparlera.

 

             

Louis était affamé. Leur chasse matinale ayant été un succès, Louis et Zayn étaient rentrés pour déjeuner. Jon et Jude étaient toujours dehors, ils ne devaient pas avoir eu tant de chance qu'eux. C'était dommage pour eux parce que le ragoût de Mama était encore meilleur qu'à l'ordinaire. Ou peut-être que Louis avait juste vraiment très faim.

\- Tu manges comme un ogre, signala Liam d'un ton amusé.

Comme toujours, son épaule était en contact avec celle de Zayn. C'était absolument dingue comme ils étaient quasiment toujours en contact dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'est comme s'ils faisaient front au monde ensemble. Louis savait que c'était pour les rassurer. Le contact physique permettait de s'assurer que l'autre était bien là. Louis ne voulait pas voir le jour où ce contact disparaitrait.

Sydney, à la table d'à côté, avait demandé à Harry comme était l'école dans la Base. Il parlait lentement, comme toujours, trop lentement. Louis avait l'habitude de la vitesse, il vivait vite, quand il était ici, à l'extérieur, parce qu'il savait que son temps était compté, qu'aller lentement à l'extérieur, c'était mourir. Harry ne se pressait jamais parce que, dans l'Enceinte, il avait eu l'habitude d'avoir tout le temps du monde.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller dans l'Enceinte. Pourquoi se presser ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Louis savait qu'Harry se pressait de temps en temps, quand il allait courir à Hyde Park. Mais c'était différent alors. C'était pour fuir, pour s'échapper. Ses pensées alors ressemblaient bien plus à celles des Condamnés, ce qu'étaient Louis et ses paires, qu'à celles des habitants de l'Enceinte.

\- On étudiait la littérature contemporaine, les écrits d'après l'épidémie. Les mathématiques. Les sciences, comme la biologie, la physique, la chimie. On a eu un seul cours d'histoire, qui ne servait d'ailleurs à rien, puisqu'il était consacré à faire l'apologie de la Cité. Comment ses premiers dirigeants avaient pris leur courage à deux mains pour protéger la population en construisant ces murailles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et avaient sauvé une partie de l'humanité. On ne nous a rien enseigné sur ce qui s'était passé avant l'épidémie.

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix de Louis surprit tout le monde. Les gens aimaient beaucoup entendre Harry parler de l'Enceinte, ils baissaient donc tous généralement d'un ton ou se taisaient quand il abordait le sujet. Vu leur tête, le fait que Louis se mêle à la conversation, alors qu'ils connaissaient tous pertinemment l'état des relations des deux jeunes hommes quelques mois plus tôt, était un bout étonnant.

Harry leva la tête de son ragoût pour croiser le regard de Louis. S'il était surpris que Louis lui adresse la parole en public, il n'en fit pas montre.

\- On ne nous le disait pas. Quand je l'ai demandé à un de mes profs une fois, il m'a dit que c'était pour éviter que la population soit trop nostalgique de cette époque. Nos dirigeants voulaient apparemment qu'on se concentre sur le futur, pas sur un passé révolu.

\- Mais on apprend des erreurs du passé, rétorqua Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

Louis avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention, mais l'attention qu'on lui portait ici était d'un genre nouveau. Les regards des autres passaient d'Harry à Louis d'un air proche de l'ébahissement.

Harry esquissa un demi-sourire aux mots de Louis, sans prêter garde à l'attention qu'on leur portait soudain. Sûr qu'ils en connaissaient un morceau sur les erreurs du passé, à eux deux.

\- Je suis d'accord. J'en ai parlé avec un autre de mes profs. Il était un peu... rebelle. Quand il nous parlait, on sentait qu'il n'était pas complètement d'accord avec le système. Et après quelques... discussions, je me suis aperçu qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il disait que l'histoire avant l'épidémie n'était pas racontée pour éviter que les gens ne veuillent davantage de liberté comme avant et qu'ils n'assimilent notre système à d'autres régimes. Ils les appelaient des régimes... totalitaires. Où les gens étaient contrôlés et surveillés à chaque instant, avec des lois très strictes, très dures, des punitions exagérées, des forces de l'ordre usant de méthode... pas vraiment douces, une idéologie qu'on inculque dès le plus jeune âge et de la propagande utilisée massivement. Il n'y a jamais eu d'élections. On nous implante même des puces pour connaitre nos besoins énergétiques.

\- Et notre localisation.

La voix de Liam trancha dans le silence. Les yeux fixés sur la table, il releva la tête en entendant le silence dans la salle.

\- C'est comme ça qu'ils ont su que j'allais à l'extérieur sans autorisation. La puce servait aussi de traceur. Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry était devenu très pâle. Il secoua la tête avant d'articuler difficilement :

\- Non. Excusez-moi, fit-il en se levant pour sortir de table.

Si Louis avait été son ami, il lui aurait couru après. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Niall se leva promptement et disparut dans le couloir à la suite d'Harry.

Louis lança un regard interrogateur à Liam.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Il n'a plus sa puce, pas vrai ?

Liam secoua la tête.

\- Non. Il se l'est ôté lui-même quand il a été banni.

\- Il se l'est...

Louis secoua la tête. Il chassa les images d'Harry, seul dans une maison vide, pourchassé par les zombies, en train de se charcuter lui-même pour couper le dernier lien qui le liait à l'Enceinte.

Louis laissa dériver ses yeux jusqu'au couloir par lequel Harry avait disparu. Il prévoyait déjà de se lever au milieu de la nuit.

 

 

Louis ne trouva pas Harry dans le QG cette nuit-là. Il repoussa la pointe de déception qui transperçait son estomac. Pour une fois qu'il avait besoin de lui parler, il n'était pas là. Tant pis, il irait là-haut seul. Louis aimait sa solitude, seulement il s'était habitué à monter là-haut avec lui au cours des dernières semaines. Personne au sein de cette base n'aurait accompagné Louis là-haut si ce n'est Harry. Ou peut-être que si, mais que Louis ne voulait pas de quelqu'un d'autre sur ce toit.

Il grimpa jusqu'au toit dans un silence complet. Il passa par l'ouverture donnant sur la pente du toit et avança jusqu'à son endroit préféré là-haut. Là, il étouffa un cri et eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul. Une main saisit son bras pour l'empêcher de dégringoler du toit.

\- Doucement, c'est moi.

Louis, le cœur battant à tout rompre, lui donna un coup sur la main.

\- ça va pas, oui ! Premièrement, tu m'as fait une frayeur monstre, deuxièmement, POURQUOI est-ce que tu es monté ici seul ? C'est dangereux, t'es complètement timbré ! Et si t'étais tombé sur des zombies ?

\- Arrête de gueuler comme un putois et assis-toi, tu vas tomber tout seul du toit. Et comme tu me l'as dit une fois, tu crois avoir de nombreux talents -imaginaires si je peux me permettre- mais voler n'en fait pas partie.

Louis, encore à moitié fulminant, s'assit sans douceur, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide.

\- T'es complètement malade, putain, j'aurais jamais du t'emmener ici, t'es qu'un idiot et tu...

\- C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Louis se tut d'un coup.

\- Je ne... Je m'inquiète pas pour toi, espèce de stupide crétin, je pense juste aux conséquences pour mon postérieur si Jerry apprenait que tu t'es fait tuer parce que je t'ai montré comment sortir en douce de la base.

-Stupide crétin, c'est redondant.

\- La ferme.

Louis aurait pu jurer qu'Harry souriait dans le noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ?

La nuit était très claire. C'était la pleine lune. On voyait exceptionnellement bien.

\- J'arrivais pas du tout à dormir, donc je suis monté là vers minuit.

\- ça fait deux heures que tu es là ?

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Louis tourna la tête vers Harry. Il avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse, comme chaque fois qu'il voulait se protéger. Il regardait droit devant lui, l'horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La forêt sur leur droite, de vieux bâtiments sur leur gauche, des étendues planes devant eux.

\- Tu veux... m'en parler ?

En parler à Louis. Se confier à Louis. C'était stupide, jamais il ne le voudrait.

Quoi que... n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières semaines ? Lorsqu'ils racontaient ce qu'ils savaient sur tel sujet, racontaient telle histoire ou se disputaient sur telle chose ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà montré d'eux plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait avec beaucoup de personnes au sein de cette base ?

Louis était un brin tyrannique, il le savait. Il était tellement borné que les gens évitaient souvent de discuter avec lui de sujets polémiques. Ils n'osaient pas s'opposer à lui parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'arguments et se dégonflaient face à un Louis qui avait toujours quelque chose à répondre. Harry n'était pas comme cela. Harry avait toujours quelque chose à dire aussi, il refusait que Louis ait le dernier mot si facilement. Ils pouvaient s'opposer sur un sujet pendant des heures et, même si aucun n'avait changé d'avis à la fin, ils comprenaient l'autre. Harry connaissait le point de vue de Louis sur beaucoup plus de choses que la majorité des habitants de cette base désormais. Parce qu'il venait le chercher sur ces terrains-là. Personne ne s'était jamais donné la peine de venir s'opposer à Louis sur ces points, hormis Jerry, Carrie ou Zayn.

Le résultat en était qu'Harry connaissait désormais beaucoup plus sur Louis que pas mal de gens. Pas sur sa vie ou ses relations avec les autres ou ses projets d'avenir ou ce genre de choses, mais sur la manière dont fonctionnait son esprit, sur ses points de vue, ses valeurs et ses combats.

Parfois aussi, ils dérivaient sur des aspects plus personnels. Harry enroulait ses bras autour de ses genoux pour se protéger et Louis savait qu'il allait évoquer son passé ou des souvenirs douloureux. Comme maintenant.

\- J'aimerais oublier parfois, souffla-t-il. J'aimerais oublier ma vie là-bas, ce qui s'y est passé.

\- Harry...

\- Ma sœur avait l'habitude d'aller à l'extérieur. Elle l'a fait plusieurs fois. C'était différent de Zayn et Liam, parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle avait quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Elle m'en aurait parlé. Elle aimait simplement... respirer. Etre dehors. Voir ce que c'était à l'extérieur de ces murs. C'était une aventurière. Un jour, elle est tombée très malade. C'est à ce moment là que la Garde est venue l'arrêter, pour trahison. Parce qu'elle s'était rendue à l'extérieur et qu'ils en avaient eu connaissance. Ils avaient de quoi soigner sa maladie. Au lieu de cela, pour la punir de s'être rendue à l'extérieur sans autorisation...

Les mâchoires d'Harry se crispèrent.

\- Ils l'ont laissée mourir.

Louis sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœur de sang, mais la simple pensée qu'une telle chose arrive à Niall, Zayn ou Liam était terrifiante et suffisait à lui donner la nausée.

La simple pensée que les autorités de la Cité aient laissé mourir la sœur d'Harry en guise de punition pour s'être rendue à l'extérieur de l'Enceinte était absolument révoltante. Louis aurait eu envie de les tuer à mains nues un à un et de détruire leur système jusqu'à la dernière pierre.

\- Je n'avais jamais... Jamais vraiment compris comment ils avaient pu savoir qu'elle était allée à l'extérieur. J'ai supposé qu'elle avait été trahie par l'une des personnes qui l'aidaient à s'y rendre. Je n'ai jamais pensé que les puces qu'on nous implantait pour s'assurer de nos "besoins" soi-disant, étaient des traceurs.

Harry serra les poings.

\- Ils nous contrôlaient jusqu'au bout.

Louis garda le silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était doué pour le sarcasme, pas pour parler de choses si sérieuses.

\- C'est révoltant, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je serais devenu fou à ta place.

Harry lâcha un rire rauque.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai été banni ? Je _suis_ devenu fou.

Il avait l'air si triste. Si vulnérable, une fois n'était pas coutume. Lui qui s'entourait toujours de barrières de protection, qui paraissait si impassible envers tout le monde le jour, il laissait tomber le masque.

Louis n'insista pas. Il ne lui demanda pas quel acte il avait commis pour être banni. Chaque chose en son temps. Harry était suffisamment brusqué pour ce soir.

\- Liam m'a dit que tu avais ôté ta puce toi-même.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- C'est courageux.

Cette fois, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je ne voulais plus être relié aux Autorités là-bas. Je ne voulais plus qu'ils aient de traces de moi, qu'ils puissent avoir le moindre contrôle sur moi.

\- ça reste courageux. Ça n'a pas du être facile de l'ôter seul.

Harry haussa un sourcil avec un demi-sourire sarcastique.

\- J'ai une cicatrice tout à fait charmante qui montre que j'ai bien fait de ne pas devenir chirurgien.

\- Où ?

Harry, lentement, détacha ses bras de ses genoux et déplia les jambes. Encore plus lentement, il saisit la main de Louis dans la sienne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Louis respirait à peine. C'était la toute première fois qu'Harry touchait réellement sa peau. De son plein gré et pour autre chose que le frapper, cela va sans dire. Il avait fait des progrès ces derniers temps. Il prenait toujours Louis par le coude pour monter ici. Tout à l'heure, il l'avait rattrapé par le bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe. A présent, il avait saisi sa main pour l'amener jusqu'à son épaule. De sa main libre, il dégagea son épaule et amena les doigts de Louis sur un point, juste au-dessous de la jonction entre clavicule et épaule. Tâchant de contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, Louis effleura doucement la peau d'Harry. Il y avait là une ligne rugueuse d'environ trois à quatre centimètres.

\- Avec quoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Un couteau que j'ai trouvé dans la cuisine d'une maison évidemment inhabitée.

Louis caressa la cicatrice du pouce, fasciné. Quand il se rendit compte que son geste pouvait être mal interprété et qu'Harry avait déjà fait un grand pas en autorisant ce contact, il ôta sa main. Le bout de ses doigts le picotait.

\- Merci, souffla Harry.

\- De quoi ?

\- De pas être complètement le connard que je pensais que tu étais.

\- Pas complètement ? s'offusqua Louis en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Oui, pas complètement. C'est déjà bien, pousse pas ta chance.

\- Je suis outré par ta mauvaise foi.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. T'es complètement insupportable.

Le rire de Louis résonna encore une fois dans le silence de la nuit.

Il commençait à penser qu'Harry et lui ne se débrouillaient pas si mal dans cette histoire de cohabitation pacifique.

               

 

Louis et Zayn venaient de rentrer. Louis s'étala sur son lit avec soulagement, la fatigue brûlant ses muscles. Natan était toujours dehors, à veilleur sur les agriculteurs. Il était donc seul et le silence était délicieux.

Silence qui fut rompu cinq secondes plus tard par une alarme stridente.

Les zombies les attaquaient. 


	10. Death.

Attaque.

Ils étaient attaqués. L'alarme avait retenti dans toute la base et perçait les tympans de Louis. Il devait trouver les autres. Il devait s'assurer que Niall était en sécurité. Zayn pouvait défendre Liam, mais Niall ne savait pas se défendre. Il devait trouver Carrie. Et Sanah. Et les enfants.

Son instinct lui hurlait de tous les protéger mais sa tête le poussa à courir vers le bureau de Jerry. On n'avait pas le droit de courir dans la base, hormis s'ils étaient attaqués. Dieu sait que Louis aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à courir. La porte du bureau de Jerry était ouverte et il se rua à l'intérieur.

\- Où ? demanda-t-il aussitôt sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer.

Jerry était en train de charger ses armes.

\- La surface. Les agriculteurs, Louis. Les zombies ne sont pas dans la base mais ils attaquent les nôtres. On suit la procédure.

Carrie était dehors. Carrie était à l'extérieur.

Louis se remit à courir. Il percuta Zayn alors qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie pour aller le chercher. C'était une procédure qu'ils avaient mis au point il y a longtemps, qu'ils réactualisaient souvent en fonction des effectifs d'hommes armés dans la base. En cas d'attaque, Zayn conduisait Liam à l'infirmerie parce que c'était leur seul médecin. Il devait être en sécurité et prêt à recevoir tout blessé éventuel.

Ceux qui étaient à même de se battre sortaient par différents points pour ne pas se retrouver encerclés tous au même endroit et prendre les zombies par surprise.

Zayn et Louis passaient par la sortie ouest. Jerry et Mac sortaient par le Nord ; Jude, Jon et Natan par le sud. Travis, le père de Tom, et Davin sortaient par l'est. Tous les autres hommes capables de se servir d'une arme étaient déjà à la surface.

Zayn avait ses armes en main. Son visage était complètement fermé, il était passé en mode machine de guerre.

\- Surface, Zayn.

Ils se remirent à courir.

\- Louis !

Louis ralentit à peine en entendant la voix d'Harry. Harry se mit à courir près d'eux.

\- Ils sont là ?

\- Pas dans la base, à la surface. Ils attaquent les agriculteurs.

\- Donne-moi une arme.

Louis lui lança un coup d'œil interloqué en tournant au coin du dernier couloir.

\- Pas question. Tu restes ici.

\- Non ! Je veux aider, je sais me battre, laisse-moi sortir.

Hors de question. Louis ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait lorsqu'il se battait et, sans vouloir se l'avouer réellement, il l'aurait été si Harry avait été à l'extérieur. Simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas exactement les capacités d'Harry au combat, évidemment. Pas par inquiétude pour lui.

Ils étaient arrivés au bas de l'échelle. Zayn commençait déjà à grimper pour rejoindre le hangar qui leur permettrait ensuite de rejoindre les autres par un autre côté que le reste des combattants.

Louis se tourna vers Harry et lui enfonça un doigt dans le torse.

\- Tu retournes immédiatement là-bas. Si jamais ils parviennent à entrer, on aura aussi besoin d'hommes qui savent se battre ici, et tous nos hommes sont à l'extérieur aujourd'hui. Va à l'armurerie, prends des armes et distribue-les.

Louis commença à grimper.

\- Et protège Niall !

Zayn poussait déjà la trappe et, après s'être assuré que les environs étaient déserts, il se glissa à l'extérieur. Louis suivit. Arme au poing, ils coururent vers les portes. Personne. Ils entendirent des cris provenant du potager.

Ils se mirent à courir, contournant le bâtiment. Ils ne se séparaient pas. Ils fonctionnaient par binôme. Seul à l'extérieur, on mourait.

Ils parvinrent enfin en vue du potager.

Louis avait beau être habitué aux zombies, son cœur se glaça d'effroi lorsqu'il découvrit la scène.

Il y avait des dizaines de zombies. Leurs camarades étaient regroupés au nord du champ, à quelques dizaines de mètres de Louis et Zayn. Ils restaient groupés, dos à dos, armes sorties. Sauf que certains savaient à peine se battre. C'était le rôle de leurs gardes du corps de les protéger, sauf qu'ils n'avaient jamais essuyé une attaque de si grande envergure.

Louis s'arrêta, leva son arme, tira. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Les zombies autour de Carrie tombèrent.

Zayn avait fait feu lui aussi. Ils ne pouvaient viser que les plus éloignés ou ceux qui étaient suffisamment détachés du groupe de leurs camarades pour ne pas risquer de tuer l'un des leurs. Ils continuèrent à tirer en courant. Heureusement qu'ils étaient doués. Les zombies tombaient, mais il y en avait encore trop.

Impact dans dix mètres. Cinq. Trois.

Zayn sortit son sabre, Louis les deux poignards croisés dans son dos.

Impact.

En quelques secondes, Louis trancha la gorge de l'un, décapita à moitié un autre, planta son poignard dans l'oreille d'un troisième. La tête, toujours viser la tête.

Zayn lacérait, décapitait, tranchait dans le vif dans le dos de Louis. Toujours dos à dos. On protégeait les arrières des autres.

Louis n'entendait plus que des cris, des grognements et des bruits de métal et de chair tranchée. Il ne voyait plus que les visages blafards et sales des zombies, leur bouche maculées de sang, leurs dents noires et leurs yeux fous, complètement blancs, sans iris, sans pupille. Il ne sentait plus que l'odeur de la mort et la sueur qui lui piquait le front.

Ce qui était dangereux avec les zombies, ce n'était pas tant leur agilité, puisqu'ils semblaient toujours un peu ankylosés, que leur nombre et leur voracité. Ils attaquaient avec leurs ongles, leurs dents, ils tiraient les cheveux et les bras, ils cherchaient à attraper les humains et à les jeter à terre pour achever le travail, ils cherchaient à les submerger. Ils avaient faim et Louis et ses paires constituaient leur prochain repas.

Louis dansait. C'est ce que lui disait Zayn. Louis, le feu-follet, trop agile pour que quiconque ne l'attrape, trop rapide pour que les zombies aient le temps de le toucher, trop maitre de lui-même pour paniquer, exécutait sa danse macabre. Si Zayn écrasait tout avec sang-froid, avec des mouvements précis, arrêtés, durs, Louis virevoltait avec ses poignards. Il se penchait en avant, en arrière, glissait de côté, pouvait apparaitre à un endroit à un moment et deux mètres plus loin dix secondes plus tard dans une pirouette. Même Zayn renonçait à suivre dans ces cas-là, parce qu'il l'aurait gêné. Même s'il ne restait jamais loin.

Louis plantait, lacérait, coupait dans le vif, tranchait. Ses lames étaient le prolongement de son corps. Il sentait à peine les égratignures. Il n'avait plus peur de rien. Il était immortel.

Les zombies tombaient les uns après les autres. Les autres étaient regroupés en formation serrée au centre pendant que Zayn et Louis se glissaient dans les rangs des zombies, créaient des percées côte à côte.

Un cri sur sa gauche. Indéniablement humain. Erin avait été attrapée par les cheveux. Le zombie allait lui planter ses crocs dans la jugulaire. Louis lança un de ses poignards d'un geste d'une rapidité inouïe. Le poignard se planta dans le front du zombie avec un bruit mat. Louis n'avait plus qu'un de ses longs poignards.

Il n'y avait plus que quelques zombies. Certains commençaient à battre en retraite. D'autres persistaient.

Et soudain, ce fut fini. Louis trancha la tête du zombie face à lui et, quand il se retourna pour planter son poignard ailleurs, il tomba nez à nez avec Zayn, qui cherchait l'ennemi.

Il n'y en avait plus.

Les cadavres de zombies jonchaient le sol. Tous les humains étaient maculés de saleté, de sueur, certains de sang. Louis priait pour que personne n'ait été mordu.

Quiconque était mordu était mort.

Louis reprit son souffle quelques secondes, ses yeux détaillant les corps et les visages rapidement. Jerry avait du sang sur le front. Natan respirait fort. Carrie paraissait secouée. Erin pleurait.

\- Où est Joris ?

Le blond trentenaire, ami de Liam, ne figurait pas parmi les humains massés devant eux. Natan secoua la tête, le visage sombre.

\- Il a été attaqué le premier. Il a lancé l'alerte et…

Louis ferma les yeux. Encore un.

Louis récupéra son poignard fiché dans le crâne d'un des zombies. C'était un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Blond, avec des cheveux sales. Cela aurait pu être Louis s'il avait eu moins de chance dans sa vie. Louis évitait de s'attarder sur leur visage quand il combattait. Ces êtres avaient été des personnes mais n'en étaient plus. Ils n'avaient plus de compassion, plus d'émotions, plus de souvenirs. Plus d'un humain s'était fait avoir en tâchant de raisonner un proche qui avait été transformé. Louis avait appris à détacher ses émotions en se battant. Il le fallait. On ne pouvait avoir pitié d'un enfant ou d'une femme zombie.

Eux n'avaient pas pitié des humains.

 Jerry ordonna à Ulrich et Siri, deux autres des agriculteurs, de récupérer le corps, et demanda à Natan et Mac de les accompagner. Tous attendirent qu'ils reviennent avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la base la plus proche. Jon posa une main sur l'épaule de Louis alors que celui-ci serrait les dents en apercevant le corps de Joris. Jon et Louis se connaissaient bien. Jon savait à quel point c'était insupportable pour Louis de voir l'un des leurs tomber. C'était dur pour tous, mais Louis en faisait parfois une "mission personnelle", selon Jon. Il tenait ça de Jerry.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, les uns après les autres dans la trappe, Louis regarda autour de lui. La masse de cadavres de zombies était visible, même à cent mètres.

Le potager avait subi des dommages sur toute la partie nord. Le reste avait heureusement été à peu près épargné. Louis et Zayn furent les derniers à rentrer. Le groupe progressa en silence vers le QG. Ils devraient tous aller à l'infirmerie d'abord, mais pour l'heure il fallait rassurer les autres, embrasser les familles.

Un bourdonnement sourd provenait du QG. Tous étaient rassemblés au centre. Des cris se firent entendre quand on les aperçut. La quinzaine de personnes qui était restée à l'intérieur se précipita vers les survivants. Louis vit Carrie éclater en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère, Mama. Le petit Matthew se précipita vers son père Jon. Erin pleurait dans les bras de Tracy et Mac. Jeremy donnait de grands coups dans le dos de Natan.

Zayn avait disparu. Il devait avoir rejoint Liam déjà. Louis était seul.

Une forme aux cheveux blonds s'écrasa contre lui. Niall.

Non, Louis n'était pas seul.

\- Hé, bonhomme, je vais bien.

Bonhomme. C'était ainsi que l'avait toujours appelé Jerry et il avait repris le surnom avec Niall quand son ami était arrivé des années plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler de cette manière, même quand Niall avait grandi.

Niall hocha la tête en ne desserrant pas son étreinte.

\- J'ai eu peur.

Louis aussi. Il frotta le dos de Niall avec soulagement. Le blond finit par relâcher son étreinte et se mit soudain sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder aux alentours.

\- Harry ! Il est là !

Louis se retourna juste à temps pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Harry, devant malgré lui lever la tête tant le plus jeune était proche et plus grand que lui. Les yeux verts d'Harry le détaillèrent rapidement de haut en bas, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours deux bras et deux jambes.

\- Salut, lâcha Louis avec un pâle sourire. Apparemment, t'es pas encore débarrassé de moi.

Harry hocha la tête. Il semblait soulagé, plus que Louis ne l'avait jamais vu l'être. Il leva une main au-dessus de l'épaule de Louis et donna trois tapes dessus. Louis se mit à rire de la maladresse du geste.

\- C'est ta façon de me dire que tu es content que je sois vivant ?

\- T'es un crétin.

Louis s'esclaffa.

\- Ah, là je te retrouve !

Il s'interrompit quand Harry lui donna l'accolade. Très vite. Fugitivement. Il l'attira contre lui d'une main sur l'épaule. En trois secondes, c'était fini.

\- Va falloir qu'on travaille ta définition des câlins. Niall fait de bons câlins, tu devrais lui demander de t'apprendre.

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à sourire, donc Louis estima que tout redevenait normal. Niall sauta sur le dos de Louis, qui attrapa ses jambes de justesse.

\- Dis le singe, tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire ça.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais plus pouvoir le faire, laisse-moi profiter de ma jeunesse, rétorqua Niall, rieur.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça d'un coup.

\- T'es blessé.

Il leva la main et montra le cou de Louis. Louis eut beau baisser la tête, il ne vit rien. Les mains prises par les jambes de Niall, il ne pouvait pas non plus toucher. Harry appuya son pouce contre la plaie.

\- Aie ! Ça pique, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Pour te montrer que tu saignes et que tu dois aller te faire soigner, idiot.

Il fronça les sourcils et un flash d'inquiétude traversa son visage.

\- Lève la tête.

Niall, alarmé par le ton de son ami, descendit du dos de Louis, lequel obtempéra à la demande d'Harry. Les doigts fins du bouclé se posèrent sur son cou et Louis tressaillit, surpris. Le monde marchait sur la tête aujourd'hui. Les zombies attaquaient en masse, Jeremy venait de lui faire un sourire et Harry venait de le toucher plusieurs fois en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Harry finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement et recula.

\- C'est pas une morsure. Je crois pas, en tout cas. Tu t'es juste fait griffer bien comme il faut. Va montrer ça à Liam.

Il lança à Louis un regard méfiant en découvrant son sourire éclatant.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un illuminé ?

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Non. Je voulais simplement pas que tu contamines tout le monde si tu avais été mordu.

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour lui, le contredit Niall en les attrapant tous les deux par les bras pour les trainer vers l'infirmerie, lieu où se dirigeait déjà les autres rescapés. Harry et moi, on était un peu comme la famille qui attend le soldat à la maison, tu vois. Le soldat étant toi, pour le coup.

Etrangement, Louis en fut touché. Personne ne l'attendait réellement quand il rentrait. Liam attendait Zayn. Natan était souvent dehors. Jerry était occupé. Niall l'attendait, oui, quand il n'était pas dans sa bulle. Quand ils subissaient une attaque du genre, personne n'attendait réellement Louis en particulier.

Ce jour-là, on l'avait attendu lui spécialement. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le ventre de Louis à cette pensée.

\- Vous attendiez que je vous ramène une tête de zombie pour décorer votre suite, c'est ça ? Désolé de vous décevoir, les gars.

Niall éclata de rire. Niall riait à tout ce que Louis disait.

Et, dans ce monde là comme dans les autres, le rire était important.

Derrière eux soudain, des cris et des pleurs se firent entendre, interrompant la légèreté du moment. Louis s'arrêta net et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il connaissait trop bien cette clameur.

Jerry venait d'annoncer aux autres que Joris ne reviendrait pas.

\- Est-ce que…, commença Niall.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

\- Qui n'est pas rentré ?

\- Joris, articula difficilement Louis. On n'a rien pu faire, il était mort quand on a rejoint la surface. C'est lui qui a donné l'alerte.

Louis ferma les yeux, la culpabilité, l'effroi et la colère lui tordant le ventre, lui donnant la nausée. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, le faisant ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry, toujours surpris par son contact.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, souffla Harry en pressant doucement.

Niall hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord, s'agrippant à Louis et le serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer.

\- On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde à chaque fois, chuchota Niall, la gorge nouée.

Le problème était qu'il ne parvenait pas à sauver tout le monde un peu trop souvent au goût de Louis.

Qui est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois ? Zayn ? Jerry ? Mac ? Jon ? Carrie ? Jeremy ? Lui-même ?

Louis se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Niall. Il serra les mâchoires, secoua la tête et se força à reprendre contenance. Pas de faiblesses. Quand il releva la tête, son visage était dur. Les yeux de Niall et Harry le dévisageaient toujours, inquiets.

\- Je sais, lâcha-t-il, impassible. Allons-y.

 

Niall et Harry attendirent dehors que Louis se fasse examiner. Niall avait déjà vu le postérieur nu de Louis un bon nombre de fois, mais il attendait dehors aussi pour ne pas laisser Harry seul. Le bouclé avait touché Louis plus de trois fois dans la même journée, on ne pouvait pas en plus lui demander de clamer la beauté de ses fesses.

Louis n'avait rien. Liam désinfecta soigneusement les griffures qu'il avait au cou et lui ordonna de guetter les symptômes du virus, au cas où. Louis se rhabillait quand Davin fit irruption dans la pièce sans s'annoncer. Ses yeux noirs étaient fous et il passait nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

Louis eut peur soudain. Parce que Davin était l'un des renforts qui avaient combattu les Contaminés tout à l'heure. Et qu'il paraissait affolé.

\- Doc, fit-il, les yeux rivés sur Liam. Je crois que j'ai un problème.

Il ôta son tee-shirt et se tourna vers eux pour leur montrer son dos. Liam plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri.

Au-dessus de l'omoplate droite de Davin s'étendait une morsure sanguinolente. Louis ferma les yeux un bref instant, son sang rugissant dans ses oreilles. Il s'agrippa à la chaise devant lui.

Parce qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait.

\- C'est mauvais, pas vrai ?

Liam, très pâle, se recomposa un visage.

\- Tu peux venir t'assoir, Davin ?

Le blessé obtempéra, lançant des coups d'œil fugitifs aux visages des autres. Liam passa un moment à étudier la plaie. Quand il finit par reculer, son visage était plus fermé que jamais.

\- Davin… Tu as été mordu.

Il pressa doucement la main de Davin, dont le visage exprimait le choc.

\- ça veut dire que je vais…

\- Mourir.

Louis se souviendrait toute sa vie du visage de Davin quand on le lui annonça. Il se rappelait toujours de leur visage.

Liam demanda à Zayn et Louis de sortir. Comme un fantôme, Louis s'exécuta sans y penser. Niall et Harry les attendaient à l'extérieur, un air inquiet sur le visage. Louis se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à finir au sol. Niall s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Louis ? Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Davin va bien ?

Louis ferma les yeux. Harry parla à sa place :

\- Je crois que Davin n'ira plus jamais bien, Niall.

 

\- Comment ça se passe, maintenant ?

Niall, Zayn, Harry et Carrie étaient assis avec Louis au QG. Carrie avait un bras autour des épaules de Niall pour le réconforter. Niall était leur bébé à tous, c'était impressionnant.

Ce fut Zayn qui répondit à la question d'Harry.

\- Liam va informer Jerry. Jerry va informer la communauté. Chaque personne qui le souhaite aura droit à une visite à Davin à l'infirmerie sous surveillance de deux gardes, généralement Louis et moi ou Jerry et Mac. Le virus met un peu plus d'une journée et demie à se propager entièrement dans le système de l'individu infecté. Plus exactement, entre trente-huit et quarante-heures selon la résistance du contaminé. Là, leur cœur s'arrête. Il ne repart jamais, pourtant les individus se réveillent. C'est là qu'ils sont complètement transformés en zombie. Généralement, on n'attend pas que le virus se propage entièrement, pour des raisons de sécurité. On met fin à la vie de l'infecté à la trente-cinquième heure le plus souvent, sauf si le patient le demande avant.

Le patient. L'individu. L'infecté. Zayn parlait cliniquement. Il faisait toujours cela pour parvenir à se détacher d'une situation qui le touchait.

L'attaque avait eu lieu vers seize heures.

\- Davin sera donc mort entre trois et cinq heures du matin après-demain, calcula Harry.

Zayn hocha la tête sèchement.

\- C'est… arrivé souvent ?

\- Quatre fois depuis que je suis arrivé il y a quatre ans et quelques. Les autres meurent dehors, on ne les ramène pas ici.

Louis se prit la tête dans les mains. Les autres. Ils avaient perdu trop de gens. C'était épuisant.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque à laisser une personne contaminée par le virus dans la base ?

\- Le virus sous sa forme originelle, celle qui se transmettait par contact, est morte depuis longtemps. On ne peut être contaminé que par morsure.

\- Je sais ça.

Comment le savait-il ? se demanda Louis en levant la tête vers Harry.

\- Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si ce n'était pas dangereux de laisser une personne avec lui si jamais il la… mord.

\- Ils ne se transforment pas réellement et ne perdent pas leurs facultés mentales avant que leur cœur s'arrête, après plus de trente-cinq heures. Liam n'a rien à craindre pour l'instant, assura Zayn à Harry doucement, sachant que c'était là qu'il voulait en venir.

\- Les modifications physiques surviennent dans les trente premières heures, expliqua Louis lentement. Ils ont d'abord énormément de fièvre, puis leur température s'abaisse brusquement. Ils ne peuvent plus avaler de nourriture humaine. Ils transpirent beaucoup. Ils se mettent à trembler. Ils délirent. Ils deviennent presque aveugles dans les dernières heures.

\- Les zombies sont aveugles ?

Louis hocha la tête.

\- Quasiment. Leurs yeux sont très clairs, presque blancs, leurs iris sont voilés, tu as du le remarquer. Ils ne voient presque rien. Ils ont d'autres sens bien plus développés. L'odorat et l'ouïe.

Harry hocha la tête. Louis poursuivit d'un ton sans âme.

\- Lorsque leur cœur s'arrête, ils restent plusieurs heures inconscients. Quand ils s'éveillent, ils n'ont plus aucune idée de qui ils étaient, les dernières transformations physiques et psychologiques se sont effectuées. Ils ne sont plus que des morts qui cherchent à se nourrir de leur femme, leurs enfants, leur famille.

Niall avait couvert son visage de ses mains. Louis tendit un bras vers lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. A dix-sept ans, il aurait du se préoccuper de filles, pas du futur zombie en devenir dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Je vais aller voir si Jerry a besoin de quelque chose, souffla Louis en se levant.

La solitude. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour encaisser.

Les autres, qui le savaient, ne le suivirent pas.

 

La base était en deuil, alors même que Davin n'était pas encore mort. Zayn et Louis ne quittaient pas l'infirmerie. Ils restaient assis, armes à portée de main, observant le défilé ininterrompu des membres du clan qui venaient faire leurs adieux à leur compagnon. Ils étaient là pour s'assurer que Davin ne devenait pas fou et ne tenterait pas quelque chose d'insensé, et pour protéger Liam au cas où la transformation s'effectuerait plus vite que prévue.

Louis tâchait de rester impassible devant les larmes et les adieux. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne bronchait pas. C'est ce qui lui avait valu d'être qualifié d'être "froid" et "sans cœur" par certains. Tout comme Zayn. Ils étaient la paire de monstres qui veillait le condamné.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans leur esprit. Ils ne savaient pas que Zayn avait assisté à cette transformation chez sa sœur cadette, ni que Louis revoyait la nuit les visages de chacune des personnes qu'il avait veillées.

Un jour avait passé. Davin était blanc comme un linge. Toute couleur avait disparu de ses joues. Il respirait faiblement. Sa peau était gelée quand on la touchait.

Au bout de trente heures, il commença à avoir des convulsions et de l'écume blanche sortit de sa bouche. Il peinait à reconnaitre ceux qui revenaient lui rendre visite. Sa petite-amie, Jessy, restait à ses côtés. Il n'avait plus ni parents, ni frères et sœurs, comme beaucoup ici. Louis savait que c'était pour Jessy qu'il n'avait pas déjà demandé à mourir. Ils voulaient profiter de leurs dernières heures ensemble. Zayn, Louis et Liam restaient à plusieurs mètres et Jessy et Davin se chuchotaient tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se dire avant.

Personne ne savait trop comment réagir, mais Louis ne savait si attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute pour en finir était la bonne solution. Il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il aurait préféré mourir de suite plutôt que faire subir à son entourage cette transformation qui n'amènerait à rien sinon la mort. Les au revoir s'éternisaient, tout le monde pleurait, c'était un déchirement pour tous. La dernière image que conservaient les proches de ces personnes condamnées était une image horrible. Très pâle, convulsant, les yeux se voilant de plus en plus. Leur image était salie dans l'esprit de leurs proches, et Louis ne souhaitait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne de lui ainsi.

S'il était mordu un jour, il se mettrait une balle dans la tête avant que quiconque ne le découvre.

 - Louis…

Surpris par l'appel de Davin, Louis se leva brusquement. Jessy s'était éloignée à la demande de son petit-ami. Davin tenta de sourire à Louis, qui posa une main sur son bras.

\- Davin.

Tout le monde lui demandait comment il se sentait. Louis ne lui fit pas cette offense. Il allait mourir, il était en train de mourir, il n'allait pas bien. Evidemment.

\- J'ai… un truc à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu prendras soin d'elle ? S'il-te-plait ?

Louis avala sa salive. Les yeux de Davin, déjà tant voilés qu'on les voyait gris plutôt que blancs, étaient rivés sur lui, intense. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement.

\- Je prends soin de tout le monde, Davin.

Davin secoua la tête.

\- Il y a… un truc chez toi, articula-t-il difficilement. Une force, une détermination. Comme si tu étais… fait pour survivre ici. Promets-moi que tu l'aideras à survivre aussi.

\- Je te le promets.

Davin ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir tremblotant.

\- Merci, Louis. Sois heureux. Autorise-toi à être heureux.

 

Amber Run -Heaven

Jessy tenait la main de Davin quand Liam lui administra la substance mortelle. Un concentré de poisons si efficace que l'infecté partait en quelques secondes. Davin se contracta. Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

Et ce fut tout.

Il était mort.

Jessy pleurait à gros sanglots. Elle s'était retenue comme elle avait pu quand il était là, mais elle pleurait désormais sans pouvoir s'arrêter, s'accrochant à son corps gelé.

Louis sortit de là.

Il se mit à courir. Il se foutait que ce soit interdit, il avait besoin de courir, besoin de se défouler, de fuir. Il était trois heures du matin, il n'y avait personne dans la base de toute manière. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à la sortie ouest et grimpa à toute allure les barreaux de l'échelle. Il poussa la trappe sans même vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Il se précipita vers les marches qui montaient au toit et les monta deux à deux, avant de passer par l'ouverture menant à l'extérieur. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut debout à l'extrême bord du toit. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et, pour une fois, maudit sa beauté. Rien n'avait le droit d'être beau aujourd'hui.

\- Louis. Recule.

\- Il m'a demandé de prendre soin d'elle. Ils me demandent toujours de prendre soin de ceux qui restent. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis "né pour survivre". Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que je suis né pour tuer ? Pour me battre ? Pour voir les autres mourir ? Que je sauve ma peau en premier ? Ça veut dire quoi, dire que je suis fait pour survivre ? Personne n'est fait pour survivre, on survit c'est tout, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a, on se bat, on meurt, on vit, on souffre, on aime, je survis parce que je n'ai pas le choix, parce que je veux vivre, je n'ai pas de recette miracle ! Ils me demandent tous de veiller sur eux comme si je n'allais jamais mourir, mais le jour où moi aussi je vais mourir, le jour où moi aussi je vais être mordu et où je vais sauter de ce toit pour ne pas que Liam ait à enfoncer cette seringue dans mon bras pour m'achever de sa main, qui veillera sur tous ceux dont je suis censé m'occuper ? Qui ?

Une main attrapa celle de Louis et le tira vers l'arrière. Les yeux d'Harry dévisagèrent intensément Louis dans la semi-obscurité.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Je peux pas, comment tu veux que je me calme ? Comment tu veux que je…

Harry encadra le visage de Louis de ses deux mains. Il avait des mains immenses, Louis avait l'impression d'avoir une toute petite tête. Il fut si pris de court par son geste, Harry ne le touchant jamais d'ordinaire, qu'il s'interrompit.

\- Tu es différent. Tu veux vivre, pas seulement survivre. Ils se trompent. Tu es différent.

\- Et c'est bien ou c'est mal ? D'être différent ?

\- Ni bien, ni mal. Tu es qui tu es. Tu n'as pas à changer pour les autres ou pour t'y conformer. Les autres admirent ta force de caractère. Ils l'aiment ou ils la craignent. Ils t'envient parce qu'ils savent que tu sais te battre et pensent que tu n'as peur de rien, c'est pour ça qu'ils te confient tout le monde. Tu leur apparais comme invincible.

\- Je le suis pas.

\- Je sais.

Harry relâcha Louis, qui vacilla déséquilibré. Harry le rattrapa, encore une fois.

\- Assis-toi avant de te casser quelque chose.

Louis finit par s'assoir.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il enfin.

\- A ton service. Evite de monter ici sans moi si tu n'es pas capable de garder l'équilibre plus de dix secondes.

Louis esquissa un pâle sourire.

\- Tu serais juste vexé que je vienne sans toi.

\- Peut-être. C'est notre endroit maintenant, plus juste le tien.

Louis tourna la tête vers lui. La lumière de la lune creusait les angles de son visage et faisait briller ses yeux.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, Harry. Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé ce jour-là.

Harry lui rendit son regard. Il ne sourit pas mais murmura sans détourner les yeux :

\- Je suis content d'être là aussi.  

Et si Louis sentit son estomac se tordre un peu, nul n'avait besoin de le savoir.


	11. Sunrise.

Les funérailles étaient les seules occasions où quasiment toute la communauté sortait de la base. Beaucoup n'étaient plus habitués. Ils observaient les alentours d'un air craintif. Le gros de la troupe était gardé par les hommes en armes qui scrutaient les environs.

Harry faisait partie de ces hommes, cette fois. Louis, qui avait géré l'organisation de cet enterrement avec Jerry, avait demandé à ce qu'il soit placé non loin de lui. Harry n'était pas retombé sur un zombie depuis qu'il était arrivé à la base, on ne savait pas encore comment il réagirait face à un Cadavre le cas échéant.

\- Garde les yeux à la fois sur les nôtres et sur les alentours, lui enjoignit Louis alors qu'ils rejoignaient la sortie est. Certains paniquent, c'est déjà arrivé. Pas de cris, pas de bousculades, pas de sauts à pieds joints par terre. Ça fait trop de bruit et les zombies ont l'ouïe fine à défaut d'avoir une bonne vue.

-Bien, Chef.

\- ça va aller ? s'assura Louis à voix basse pour que seul Harry ensemble.

Harry roula des yeux.

\- Je suis pas un gosse ou un trouillard, je vais m'en sortir.

\- Je sais, mais comme t'as pas vu de tronches de zombie depuis…

Harry saisit le poignet de Louis pour le faire taire. Cela marchait à tous les coups et il le savait. Louis n'était toujours pas habitué à ce qu'Harry le touche, même s'il le faisait beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Cela le prenait de court à chaque fois.

\- ça va aller. T'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Je m'en fais pas pour toi, je m'assure que tu ne vas pas mettre tout le monde en danger.

Louis ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Non. Il ne s'inquiétait que pour les gens à qui il tenait vraiment beaucoup. Donc, pas Harry. Il tenait à Harry un peu. C'est tout.

Harry sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si cette idée peut t'aider à mieux dormir la nuit, rétorqua-t-il, reprenant les mots que Louis avait prononcés quand ils étaient sortis réparer les éoliennes.

Louis grommelait quelque chose d'inintelligible quand Zayn fit son apparition près d'eux. Harry lâcha Louis, qui frotta machinalement l'endroit où il l'avait touché.

\- Natan est resté à l'intérieur.

Louis se tourna vers Zayn. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Mais on a besoin de lui dehors !

\- Jeremy a fait une crise de panique et Natan est resté pour le calmer.

Louis soupira. Jeremy leur faisait le coup à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de se rendre à la surface.

\- Au moins si on est attaqués et qu'on meurt tous, il restera un homme avec un flingue pour veiller sur les gosses.

\- Dis pas ça, le réprimanda Zayn en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Les enfants étaient restés à l'intérieur, sous la surveillance d'Erin, la fille ainée de Mac. Jeremy et Natan seraient donc avec eux également. Louis avait insisté auprès de Sanah pour qu'elle reste à l'intérieur. Hors de question qu'une femme enceinte se retrouve prise au milieu d'un combat. Louis priait pour que tout se passe bien ou les seuls survivants seraient quatre enfants, une femme enceinte et trois jeunes adultes. Et les autres seraient tous morts, accessoirement.

Ils avaient pris la sortie de garage pour que tous puissent sortir en même temps. Louis, Zayn et Harry étaient postés à l'avant de la foule. Ils seraient les premiers à sortir. Jude et Jon étaient sur le flanc droit. Mac et Jerry sur le flanc gauche. Enfin, Travis, le père de Tom, et Cain, le père de Jeremy, gardaient l'arrière du groupe. La vingtaine de personnes au centre du groupe ne semblait pas très rassurée. Louis voyait Mama rassurer Mary, son apprentie cuisinière préférée, ainsi que Maya. Elles étaient souvent fourrées toutes les trois celles-là. Louis les appelait le gang des 3M. Tracy, la femme de Mac, n'en menait pas large, quand bien même son mari était un habitué des sorties extérieures et qu'il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé. Les agriculteurs, Siri, Ulrich et George ne semblaient pas particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ils étaient habitués et armés, par ailleurs. Jane, l'amie très chère de Jeremy avec qui elle formait le pire duo de langues de vipère encore existant sur cette planète, ne semblait pas très rassurée non plus. Elle restait près de Carrie qui, même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, faisait des efforts pour être agréable visiblement. Ama et Jean, les deux ainés, ne semblaient pas se préoccuper du danger. Ils observaient les environs avec curiosité, comme pour constater à quel point les lieux avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Jessy était en larmes. Liam portait le cercueil de Davin avec Siri, le visage fermé.

Niall était juste derrière Zayn, Louis et Harry, même si Louis avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tâcher de le convaincre de rester à l'intérieur ou de se poster un peu plus en arrière. Niall avait rétorqué que, puisque les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui étaient dehors, il y serait aussi.

Le père de Sydney, Ulrich, avait interdit à sa fille de venir. Elle n'avait que treize ans, elle ne devait pas voir cela. Elle avait protesté. Harry s'était rallié du côté du père de l'adolescent et Sydney, qui vouait à Harry une admiration sans borne, avait cédé.

Tristan, le jeune de seize ans un peu empoté qui exaspérait Louis régulièrement malgré sa bonne volonté, était également resté dans la base à la demande de Louis, pour s'occuper de refermer la porte du garage et la leur rouvrir au retour, comme à chaque fois qu'une expédition était menée. Il avait un peu rechigné, parce qu'il voulait sortir, mais il avait obtempéré parce que c'était Louis qui le lui demandait. Harry et Zayn disaient que ce gosse le vénérait.

Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à vénérer, songeait Louis à chaque fois.

Vingt-trois personnes à l'extérieur. Neuf à l'intérieur. Louis priait pour que le nombre de vivants reste le même d'ici à ce soir.

Les lieux étaient déserts. Ils n'eurent à marcher que cinq minutes pour rejoindre le lieu où l'enterrement avait été prévu. Harry, Louis, Zayn, Mac et Jerry avaient déjà creusé les tombes la veille.

 George et Ulrich déposèrent le cercueil de Joris, l'agriculteur qui était tombé pendant l'attaque, sur le sol. Liam et Siri firent de même avec celui de Davin.

Les membres de la communauté se réunirent en cercle autour des cercueils. Les gardes restaient dos à eux, les yeux rivés à l'horizon, mis à part Jerry. Jerry était toujours celui qui devait prononcer quelques mots en l'honneur des défunts. Louis ne lui enviait pas cette tâche.

\- Mes amis. Deux des nôtres sont tombés, une nouvelle fois. Ils sont tombés en se battant pour nous. Pour que nous puissions manger, pour que nous puissions vivre. Une vie ne sera pas assez pour leur témoigner notre reconnaissance. Davin était plein de vie. Joris était un grand homme. Puissent-ils trouver au ciel la paix qu'ils n'ont pas connu sur Terre. Puissent-ils enfin marcher à l'air libre et sous les rayons du soleil. Puissent-ils retrouver tous ceux que nous avons perdus au fil des années. Je reste convaincu que nous les reverrons tous. Nous souffrons aujourd'hui mais le ciel a gagné deux belles âmes. Ils veilleront sur nous de l'au-delà comme ils ont veillé sur nous d'ici. Ils restent dans nos cœurs et dans nos souvenirs comme les deux amis que nous avons chéris. Amen.

Jerry croyait en Dieu. Cela avait toujours surpris Louis. C'était quelque chose que Jerry n'était jamais parvenu à lui transmettre. Aux yeux de Louis, si un quelconque Dieu existait, un tel massacre de vies humaines n'aurait pas eu lieu. Le virus ne se serait pas propagé, l'humanité ne serait pas détruite, ils ne se battraient pas jour après jour pour survivre. Jerry parlait d'épreuve. Il parlait de courage, de bravoure et de foi.

Louis secouait la tête en disant que son Dieu n'était pas bienveillant s'il avait envoyé toutes ces atrocités sur Terre.

Les proches de Davin et Joris prononcèrent quelques mots. Liam était ami avec Joris depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier ici un an plus tôt. Il rappela qui il était, des larmes dans la voix. Louis voyait Zayn serrer les poings parce que, si lui n'était pas très proche de Joris, il détestait entendre la peine dans la voix de Liam. Jessy parvint à peine à prononcer quelques mots pour Davin. Elle pleurait trop. Mama et Maya finirent par l'emmener avec elles et elle finit à genoux dans la poussière en train de se tenir la poitrine comme si son cœur allait en sortir.

Louis ne voulait jamais avoir à subir cela.

Il pria pour ne jamais tomber amoureux. Il ne voulait pas souffrir à ce point, jamais.

A gauche de Louis, Harry avait le visage sombre. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon sans jeter un regard en arrière. Louis se demanda s'il pensait à sa sœur. Il se demanda s'il avait pu assister aux funérailles de sa sœur, même. Il ne lui avait jamais réellement raconté comment elle était morte et ce qu'il avait fait par la suite pour être banni de la Cité. Cela devait être grave. Harry était membre de l'Elite, on ne vire pas un fils de privilégiés simplement pour avoir enfreint les restrictions. Louis n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. C'était une partie trop personnelle d'Harry pour qu'il le fasse. Si un jour Harry devait lui en parler, ce serait de lui-même.

Les porteurs de cercueil descendirent ceux-ci dans les tombes creusées à cet effet. Chacun déposa dessus une poignée de Terre en disant quelques mots, même les gardes, un à un.

C'était tout.

Certains reviendraient dans quelques minutes pour ensevelir correctement les cercueils. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait de ramener tout le monde à la maison. Ils se remirent tous en marche vers l'entrée du garage. Tristan leur ouvrit la porte depuis son poste. Les gens ne commencèrent à se détendre qu'une fois dans les tunnels de la base et les portes refermées. Ils commencèrent à parler. Les discussions se firent un peu plus vives malgré la tristesse.

Les gardes raccompagnèrent tout le monde au QG. Pourtant, tout n'était pas fini. Harry, Liam, Jon et Jude reposèrent leurs gros calibres à l'armurerie mais reprirent le chemin vers la sortie avec Zayn et Louis, qui avaient conservé leurs armes. Ils avaient pris des pelles. Ils devaient retourner recouvrir les cercueils. Ils ne passèrent pas par l'entrée de garage cette fois mais par la sortie nord, une des trappes. Louis sortit le premier, comme toujours. Zayn en dernier. Ils ne parlaient pas.

 On était en août. Il faisait chaud. Louis avait pris un vaporisateur de menthe pour les asperger de temps à autre. Jon suait à grosses gouttes et Harry n'avait pas pris d'élastique pour ses cheveux. Jude, qui avait les cheveux longs lui aussi, avait eu l'intelligence de les attacher au moins. Il faut dire qu'il le faisait toujours. Louis avait rarement vu Jude avec les cheveux détachés depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Jude avait rejoint leur communauté avec Tristan, onze ans plus tôt. Il était âgé de quelques années de plus que Liam seulement. Jude et Tristan faisaient partie d'une autre communauté plus au sud avant de les rejoindre. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine. Après une attaque, le leader de leur communauté avait souhaité migrer vers le Sud. Tristan, qui n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, avait perdu sa mère dans l'attaque, seul membre de sa famille encore en vie à l'époque. Jude s'était toujours occupé de lui comme s'il était son frère. Il avait refusé de partir vers le sud alors que Tristan était beaucoup trop jeune pour rejoindre des régions potentiellement plus dangereuses que ne l'était déjà le Nord du pays. Il avait embarqué Tristan avec lui, l'avait porté sur son dos pendant des dizaines de kilomètres du haut de ses dix-sept ans.

Jusqu'au jour où ils étaient tombés sur le clan de Jerry. Louis n'avait pas encore découvert la base à l'époque, la communauté était encore nomade. Jerry avait d'ailleurs failli tirer sur Jude quand il avait débarqué en courant sur eux, les ayant reconnu de loin comme étant humains. Jude et Tristan étaient restés avec eux depuis lors. Leur communauté n'était composée que d'histoires comme celle-là. Les gens venaient d'un peu partout. Parfois, ils étaient ensemble depuis des années. On quittait rarement un clan une fois qu'on l'avait intégré, à moins d'y être contraint ou qu'il soit décimé. Ils formaient une grande famille, ils restaient ensemble.

C'était pour cela qu'il était d'autant plus dur de voir régulièrement l'un des leurs tomber. Ils avaient perdu Tom sept mois plus tôt, ils perdaient Joris et Davin aujourd'hui. Ils ne s'habituaient jamais. Louis ne s'habituait jamais. Il faisait toujours tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait et chaque mort était un échec de plus à porter.

\- Viens-là, finit par grommeler Louis en faisant un signe vers Harry.

\- Quoi ? fit celui-ci en s'arrêtant dans sa tache.

Louis ôta le cordon noir qui était toujours noué autour de son poignet.

\- Viens, je te dis.

Harry s'approcha d'un air suspicieux. Louis lui indiqua de se retourner dos à lui avant de ramener ses cheveux longs vers l'arrière pour lui faire un chignon. Harry ne bougeait plus d'un cil et Jude, Jon et Liam avaient cessé de travailler pour les observer faire. Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en les voyant rire.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée, grogna Harry alors que Louis finissait de nouer le cordon.

\- Voilà, princesse, retourne travailler maintenant.

\- Tu devrais toujours attacher tes cheveux, Harry, renchérit Jude en poursuivant sa tâche.

Il savait de quoi il parlait avec ses cheveux longs et blonds. Ils attiraient la lumière, donc l'œil des zombies, qui discernaient l'ombre et l'éclat, et fournissaient de bonnes prises pour les Cadavres.

\- Oui, messieurs, un grand merci pour vos conseils capillaires, je ferai attention maintenant.

\- Te plains pas, intervint Jon, Louis prend soin de toi. Il ne fait pas de chignon à n'importe qui.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de se remettre à scruter l'horizon.

\- Continuez à bosser au lieu de dire des conneries.

Jude, Jon, Zayn et Louis étaient toujours fourrés à l'extérieur. Ils savaient se battre, ils vivaient la moitié de leurs journées dehors. C'était différent pour Harry et Liam. Louis n'aimait pas trop les savoir à l'extérieur.

Aucun endroit n'était sûr là-dehors.

Louis tressaillit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'inquiétait.

Il s'inquiétait pour eux deux.

Liam.

Et Harry.

Oh.

 

Tristan avait demandé à Louis de lui apprendre à tirer avec un arc. Louis avait rechigné d'abord, puis réfléchit. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'apprendre aux autres habitants de la base à se défendre. Certains savaient à peine tenir une arme. Cela pourrait leur être utile si trop de combattants tombaient ou si la base dans son ensemble était attaquée ou envahie. Il en parla donc à Jon, son professeur en la matière, et Jerry, qui trouvèrent l'idée bonne.

Voilà pourquoi Louis était à l'heure actuelle dans le couloir est, le plus large à leur disposition, en train d'hésiter à s'arracher les cheveux devant ses apprentis. Heureusement que Jon était là et qu'il était plus patient que lui. Il avait expliqué quatre fois à Tracy qu'un arc ne se tenait pas de cette manière mais elle était visiblement rébarbative à toute sorte de conseils provenant de la part de Louis.

Ils avaient positionnée deux rangées de quatre tireurs dos à dos, laissant plusieurs mètres de distance entre les deux pour pouvoir caser ceux qui attendaient ou voulaient observer.

\- La corde plus tendue, Jeremy, lança Louis d'où il était, bras croisés sur son torse.

L'autre grimaça et tâcha de corriger sa posture. Il échoua. Louis s'approcha de lui et reposa ses mains correctement.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, expliqua-t-il avant de retourner au centre pour avoir les yeux sur les autres.

\- Tu as l'air désespéré, lança une voix dans son dos après quelques minutes.

Louis ne sourit pas. Non. Absolument pas.

\- Je le suis. J'aurais pas pu devenir prof dans une autre vie, j'ai pas la patience pour.

\- Tu aurais foutu des baffes à tes élèves.

\- Toi le premier.

Harry lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour toute réponse.

\- Je peux ? fit-il ensuite en désignant la place et l'arc et que Jane venait de libérer.

Louis hocha la tête. Est-ce qu'Harry savait faire ça aussi ?

\- Tu sais utiliser un arc ?

\- Vaguement, répondit Harry en se postant sur la croix tracée au sol par Jon, les yeux rivés sur la cible.

Louis s'approcha.

\- Ecartement de tes pieds de la largeur de tes épaules, pieds parallèles. Angle de 90° vers la cible. Epaules basses et relâchées, ordonna Louis en appuyant de lui-même sur les épaules d'Harry. Buste droit, ajouta-t-il en redressant le corps d'Harry d'une main légère sur son torse. Tire sur la corde avec trois doigts, sans pincer la flèche. La main qui tient la corde doit se placer sous ton menton et la corde vient toucher ton nez et ta bouche.

Louis posa instinctivement sa main sur celle d'Harry pour la placer à l'endroit adéquat. Harry était immobile. Il ne fuyait pas, c'était un bon point pour l'évolution de leur relation. Il ne se mettait plus à courir quand Louis le touchait.

\- Respire normalement plusieurs fois avant de tirer, sans quitter la cible des yeux. Expire pendant la traction, jusqu'au relâchement de ta flèche.

Louis recula. Harry défit sa position. Il se tourna vers Louis avec un demi-sourire :

\- Je crois que j'ai compris.

Et là, il reprit sa position entre trois secondes avec une fluidité inouïe et tira. Parfaitement. Sa flèche pénétra le centre de la cible sans soucis.

Quand il se tourna vers Louis, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Louis aurait du se douter qu'il savait aussi faire cela.

\- En fait, je me souviens de mes cours.

 Louis avait croisé les bras sur son torse et secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner de lui.

\- Casse-toi de là, branleur.

Il entendit le rire d'Harry derrière lui. Insupportable personnage.

\- Je peux apprendre à tirer, moi aussi ?

Niall se tenait derrière Louis, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Louis fronça les sourcils. Il aurait voulu que Niall n'ait jamais à se défendre contre ne serait-ce qu'un zombie. Malheureusement dans ce monde, c'était peu probable. Niall posa une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai pas douze ans, Louis. Je dois être capable de me défendre. Je sais qu'on est censés être en sécurité ici mais…

\- Mais on sait jamais.

Ils n'étaient réellement en sécurité nulle part. Ils le savaient tous. Même si ce lieu était probablement l'un des endroits les plus sûrs sur Terre, tout pouvait arriver.

Louis tendit un arc et une flèche à Niall. Il détestait cela. Il détestait voir Tristan s'entrainer à tirer un peu plus loin. Il détestait que des enfants, des adolescents, des femmes enceintes - Sanah- soient contraints à s'entrainer à se battre. Ce n'était pas comme cela avant. Il y a plusieurs décennies, les gens pouvaient souvent grandir sans autre soucis que leurs résultats scolaires, la méchanceté de leurs camarades ou les coups du sort.

Désormais, chaque personne, de son plus jeune âge à l'âge le plus avancé, devait se souvenir de ne jamais se sentir pleinement en sécurité nulle part. La moindre seconde d'inattention était mortelle. Louis l'avait intégré. Il ne se déplaçait jamais sans arme. Il avait appris à se battre si tôt qu'il avait l'impression de toujours avoir su le faire. Il n'avait jamais été réellement "normal". Pas comme les enfants ou les adolescents des livres qu'il y avait dans le QG.

Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité désormais ? La normalité, dans un monde peuplé de zombies, avait bien évolué. La normalité, c'était justement se souvenir qu'il fallait se battre à chaque instant pour survivre. Certains, au sein de la base, l'oubliaient. Ils étaient en sécurité ici. Certains n'étaient pas sortis depuis des mois, des années. Ils se complaisaient dans le confort relatif qu'ils avaient ici. Ils ne se rappelaient que cette sécurité n'était qu'une illusion que lors des attaques ou des morsures. Là, ils se souvenaient de ce qu'était l'extérieur.

Louis n'oubliait jamais. Il allait à l'extérieur tous les jours. Il voyait les alentours désolés et la Terre ravagée tous les jours.

Jamais il n'oubliait le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

 

Ils étaient sur le toit depuis des heures. Ils y étaient restés plus longtemps encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Louis s'en rendit compte lorsque le ciel commença à s'éclaircir.

\- On devrait rentrer, annonça Harry en se levant.

Louis attrapa son poignet et le força à se rassoir.

\- Assis-toi. Et admire.

Harry garda les yeux rivés sur lui et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Le ciel, ô grand être stupide, pas moi. Même si je reconnais qu'il y a de quoi admirer vu ma beauté inégalable.

\- Ton égo finira par t'étouffer dans ton sommeil.

Louis sourit, amusé. Harry ne l'avait pas contredit.

Ils restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre en silence. Les étoiles disparurent et le ciel commença à prendre des couleurs, se marbrant de jaune, orange et rose. Harry s'était mis à fredonner doucement. Quand il remarqua que Louis le regardait, il s'expliqua d'un murmure :

\- Gemma m'emmenait parfois sur la muraille pour observer le lever de soleil sur les terres. Elle fredonnait toujours cette chanson. Elle disait qu'elle accueillait le soleil en musique, parce qu'il avait le droit à un bon réveil lui aussi.

\- Elle avait l'air chouette. Ta sœur.

Harry acquiesça en avalant difficilement.

\- Elle l'était.

Louis posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Il allait l'ôter quand Harry couvrit ses doigts des siens. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de lui ou de ses émotions. Il n'aimait pas être vulnérable, comme Louis. Dans leur monde, être faible, c'était mourir.

Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il devait être seul quand il traversait des mauvais moments. Ne pas vouloir qu'on ait pitié de nous ne signifie pas vouloir être seul. Louis l'avait compris avec Harry. Le peu de fois où Harry en avait dit réellement plus sur sa vie, sur Gemma, ses anciens amis, sa famille, Louis avait écouté en silence. Souvent, il posait brièvement sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire qu'il écoutait, qu'il était là. Il l'ôtait rapidement, parce qu'Harry se faisait tout juste à leurs contacts physiques occasionnels donc il ne voulait pas le forcer ou le brusquer.

Sauf cette nuit-là. Cette nuit-là, Harry posa sa main sur celle de Louis. Juste quelques secondes. Juste quelques instants. Il finit par l'ôter, sans quitter des yeux l'horizon devant lui et le soleil qui se levait.

Louis avait vu des centaines, des milliers de levers de soleil lorsqu'il était seul ici.

Ce matin-là, il n'observa pas le soleil.

Les yeux d'Harry étincelaient, paraissant plus verts encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux brillaient, sa peau semblait se gorger des lueurs roses et orangées qui les entouraient.

Ce matin-là, Louis observa une beauté d'un tout autre genre qu'un lever de soleil.

Il ne sut ce qui le fascina le plus.


	12. Welcome home.

Branle-bas de combat dans la base.

Jon et Jude avaient été envoyés à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de la base avec la Range Rover afin de récupérer, pour Niall et Harry, du vieux matériel électronique dont ils avaient besoin pour diminuer la consommation énergétique de la base.

Zayn et Louis rentrèrent après eux, leur journée de chasse ayant été particulièrement longue. Le bourdonnement en provenance du QG les alerta. Il y avait énormément de bruit. Plein de voix. Le QG était toujours bruyant, mais pas à ce point-là, pas à cette heure de la journée.

Il y avait foule dans le QG. Tout le monde était rassemblé vers le centre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore foutu, là-dedans ? grommela Zayn en avançant vers les autres.

Liam les aperçut avant qu'ils ne puissent voir ce qu'il se passait. Il les rejoignit à la hâte. Il avait l'air surexcité.

\- Il y a une nouvelle.

\- Quelle nouvelle ? demanda Louis sans comprendre.

\- Non, Louis, une nouvelle, une fille, une humaine. Jon et Jude ont trouvé et ramené quelqu'un.

Louis, sous le choc, resta figé plusieurs minutes.

\- Mais… Elle va bien ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie ? Elle vient d'où ?

Liam posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et les entraina un peu à l'écart.

\- Elle vient de la Cité, elle aussi. Comme Harry. Elle va bien, elle n'a été bannie qu'il y a une semaine. Elle était simplement un peu déshydratée et affamée, mais elle a réussi à se nourrir grâce à des arbres fruitiers qu'elle a trouvés sur le chemin.

Louis hocha la tête, les yeux scrutant la foule au centre. Il finit par apercevoir la nouvelle venue.

Elle était assise sur un divan au centre. Les cheveux châtains, le teint clair, de légères tâches de rousseur, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Elle semblait fragile, toute fine, toute petite, un peu perdue. Sa peau était bleue et violacée par endroit. Même Harry n'avait pas tant de bleus en arrivant.

\- Harry est au courant ?

Liam secoua la tête négativement.

\- Il est avec Niall. J'ai pas encore osé aller le voir, je sais pas comment il va réagir.

\- J'y vais.

Harry et Niall riaient quand Louis fit irruption dans la chambre du blond. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit quand il aperçut Louis. Il avait l'air heureux. Louis se demanda s'il allait le rester ou non.

\- Jon et Jude sont rentrés ? interrogea Niall en écartant ses cheveux de son front. On a entendu des voix.

Louis hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- Ils ont ramené quelqu'un. Une fille. Elle vient de la Cité.

Harry pâlit. Il se leva après quelques instants.

\- Elle va bien ? Elle est où ?

\- Dans le QG.

Harry hocha la tête, ne semblant trop savoir comment réagir. Il se leva et sortit, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la grande salle, Louis et Niall sur les talons.

La nouvelle s'était levée quand ils firent irruption dans la pièce. Harry s'arrêta net en la voyant. Il pila, complètement, figé. Louis lui rentra dedans de plein fouet, pourtant même son contact ne fit pas broncher Harry. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait la jeune fille avec stupéfaction.

Louis ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce que la fille pose les yeux sur Harry à son tour.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

\- Harry ? Harry Styles ?

\- Anna !

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina. Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et entrèrent à moitié en collision au milieu de la pièce. Harry riait, toujours sous le choc, la fille pleurait et riait à moitié. Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre au milieu de la pièce. Harry soulevait à moitié la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Louis sentit son estomac se tordre d'une façon particulièrement déplaisante. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas et n'aima pas davantage.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient retournées pour observer les retrouvailles des deux jeunes gens. Ils paraissaient très familiers l'un envers l'autre. Qui était donc Anna pour Harry ? Son amie ? Sa petite-amie ?

Les yeux de Louis se posèrent sur Carrie, dont les yeux étaient un peu plissés. Elle devait avoir la même tête que Louis à l'heure actuelle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ressentait probablement ce même pic déplaisant dans son ventre. Louis ne sut pas déterminer si c'était le fait qu' _elle_ le ressente ou que _lui_ le ressente qui l'embêtait le plus.

Harry se détacha enfin de la jeune fille. Il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, son sourire disparaissant un peu :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Anna ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la Cité ?

\- Longue histoire. Disons que je supportais mal de vivre sans toi, Styles.

Louis n'aimait pas du tout, _du tout_ l'animosité qui naissait en lui à la pensée de ce que pouvait être ces deux là.

Harry sembla encore plus perdu, mais Anna n'y prêta pas garde. Elle réalisa en tournant la tête que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Louis la vit rougir depuis là où il se trouvait.

\- Liam t'a examinée ?

\- Liam ?

Louis le vit désigner leur ami d'un signe de tête.

\- Non, personne m'a examinée. Mais je vais bien, promis.

Harry interpella Liam et Zayn et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Liam sourit à Anna et lui désigna le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Celui devant lequel se trouvait Louis et Niall.

Harry la prit par la main et l'entraina avec lui vers ledit couloir. Il allait probablement passer près de Louis sans lui accorder la moindre seconde d'attention.

Louis détesta le fait qu'il déteste cette idée. Il détestait ce sentiment bizarre qui naissait en lui en voyant qu'Harry n'avait aucun souci à toucher cette fille. Fille qui était probablement sa… petite-amie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

Harry passa effectivement près de Louis et Niall. Mais il ne les ignora pas. Il fit à Niall un signe de tête pour les inviter à venir avec eux. Le blond obtempéra mais Louis resta sur place. Le signe de tête ne lui était pas destiné.

\- Louis, ramène ton cul !

Ceci lui était destiné en revanche.

Il suivit donc le mouvement après la gentille invitation d'Harry. Harry conduisit la jeune fille à l'infirmerie et la fit assoir sur la table d'auscultation.

\- Liam va t'ausculter et on discutera ensuite, d'accord ? Ça te dérange pas ?

Anna leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai l'habitude des médecins hommes, tu sais. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant. Tu restes avec moi ?

Elle s'agrippait à sa main. Louis pensa à Harry à son arrivée ici en la voyant. Harry qui avait eu du mal à laisser Louis pour se faire ausculter. La fille n'avait pas seulement des bleus sur la peau, mais aussi des cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. Le débardeur sale qu'elle portait laissait apercevoir des cicatrices encore rouges et des plaies sur la peau pâle de son dos.

Harry resta donc à l'intérieur. Grande familiarité si Harry restait sans difficulté alors que cette fille allait devoir se dévêtir.

Louis se força à arrêter d'y penser. Leur relation ne le concernait en rien, bordel.

Harry rouvrit la porte pour les inviter à entrer de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air en colère. Si les cicatrices d'Anna étaient récentes, Louis comprenait pourquoi. La jeune fille n'avait pas du passer par des moments faciles pour les obtenir.

Anna était allongée sur la table d'auscultation, les yeux fermés. Vu les cernes sous ses yeux, elle n'avait pas du dormir correctement depuis plusieurs jours. Comme Harry lorsqu'il s'endormait partout à son arrivée.

Tout rappelait à Louis ce jour-là, près de six mois plus tôt.

Harry s'assit au bout du lit. Liam était installé derrière son bureau et Zayn le rejoignit en silence. Louis et Niall restèrent debout près de la porte sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Harry posa la main sur la cheville de la jeune fille.

\- Anna ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement en découvrant les nouveaux venus.

\- Désolée. J'ai pas dormi depuis un moment et j'aimais vraiment beaucoup dormir, fut un temps.

Liam lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. Louis ne parlait pas, se contentant de l'observer.

\- Anna, je te présente Liam, le médecin, Zayn, Niall et Louis.

\- Enchantée. Je vous embrasserais bien mais cette couche est l'endroit le plus confortable où je me suis allongée depuis un bail et je pense rester là pendant trois mois si ça ne dérange pas Docteur Beau Gosse.

Niall s'esclaffa. Louis devait accorder à cette fille qu'elle avait l'air sympathique. Il commençait à comprendre avec qui Harry avait aiguisé sa répartie.

\- On vous trouvera un lit, la rassura Liam avec un sourire.

\- Les lits sont aussi confortables ici, lui assura Harry.

\- Génial, souffla-t-elle avec un soupir de bien être.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les riva sur Harry avant de le toucher du bout des orteils, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être en train de rêver. Il y avait une chance sur combien que les hommes qui me trouvent appartiennent au même… clan que celui dans lequel tu as trouvé refuge ? Pis sans vouloir vous flatter, vous êtes tous pas trop moches les gars, donc ça augmente l'impression de rêve.

Louis se mit à rire aussi, cette fois. Harry ne riait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Anna poussa un soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle hésita mais Harry ne la lâcha pas. Elle finit par craquer.

\- Après que tu aies été banni, j'ai… J'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Sur le système. A cause de Gemma, tu as toujours été un peu rebelle mais moi, j'étais… Je croyais en notre système, tu vois ? Je croyais que nos dirigeants faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, faisaient au mieux.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je sais, Anna. On avait des opinions différentes.

\- Mon opinion était stupide. Quand tu as été banni, j'étais folle de rage. C'était injuste, c'était inhumain, tu n'aurais jamais du être banni. J'ai commencé à me renseigner. J'ai arrêté de jouer les cruches et j'ai été cherché plus loin. J'ai… commencé à me mêler à certains groupes, à discuter avec certaines personnes. Et je suis… je suis entrée dans un groupe contestataire.

Louis ne comprenait rien. Pas plus que Zayn et Niall visiblement. En revanche, vu les têtes de Liam et Harry, eux comprenaient.

\- Tu as… quoi ? Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ? A quel point c'est surveillé ? Surtout vu ton job, Anna, tu n'aurais jamais du…

\- Je sais, Harry. Je sais. Elena m'a dit la même chose quand elle a fini par l'apprendre.

Harry tressaillit à la mention de ce nom. Anna poursuivit néanmoins avec véhémence.

\- Je ne pouvais juste pas rester sans rien faire, Harry ! Quand j'ai compris ce qui se tramait, je ne pouvais juste pas me taire. Je pensais qu'ils gardaient le secret pour nous protéger tous et éviter de mettre la Cité entière en danger, mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas quand Gemma…

Harry secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de poursuivre et Anna s'interrompit. Elle reprit avec des mots différents quelques instants plus tard.

\- Quand tu as été banni, reprit-elle doucement. J'étais utile aux dissidents, avec mon poste. J'étais infiltrée au plus haut niveau, là où les informations les intéressaient le plus. J'étais capitale pour eux. Le problème c'est que… lors d'une opération d'extraction du… produit sur lequel je travaillais… J'ai été surprise en flagrant délit par la Garde.

Anna avala sa salive.

\- Ils voulaient me faire parler. Ils m'ont gardé des semaines enfermée et…

Elle ferma les yeux, les traits crispés.

\- Ils n'étaient pas très tendres avec moi, souffla-t-elle.

Harry serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Louis comprit soudain d'où provenaient les cicatrices de la jeune femme.

On l'avait torturée.

\- Mon père… a fini par intervenir. J'avais insisté pour ne rien connaitre d'important dans l'organisation des dissidents, pour ne pas les compromettre si j'étais arrêtée. Je ne pouvais rien dire à la Garde, je ne savais rien. Mon père a fini par les en convaincre. Certains voulaient me condamner à mort, d'autres au bannissement. Mon bannissement a été prononcé. Apparemment on a jugé que, puisque j'étais si réfractaire au fonctionnement de l'Enceinte, je serais mieux dehors. 

Harry se pencha pour prendre la main d'Anna dans la sienne. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Malgré lui, Louis était impressionné par la force de la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous comme ça dans la Cité ? Tous comme Harry et Anna ?

\- Je faisais partie d'une organisation de dissidents qui avaient des infiltrés dans le secteur informatique. Certains ont pu avoir accès aux données de ta puce. J'ai suivi ta trace pendant des jours. Quand… Quand ta puce a cessé d'émettre, j'ai cru que…

Elle serra les mâchoires et fit un effort visible pour retenir ses larmes en battant rapidement des paupières.

\- On m'avait donné le dernier endroit où tu avais été localisé. J'avais regardé ton trajet tellement de fois que, quand je suis sortie, j'ai réussi à retrouver l'endroit où ta puce avait émis pour la dernière fois. Faut croire que te suivre m'a porté bonheur, puisque j'étais presque rendue là-bas lorsque vos deux camarades -Jon et Jude, je crois ?- m'ont trouvée. Et me voilà.

La voilà.

 

Harry ne quitta Anna qu'une fois qu'elle fut installée dans la chambre de Sanah. C'était Louis qui avait eu l'idée. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Sanah se retrouve si isolée après la mort de Tom, spécialement alors que le terme de sa grossesse arrivait. A la naissance du bébé, ils devraient probablement reloger Anna ailleurs si les pleurs de l'enfant la dérangeaient mais, pour l'heure, c'était la meilleure solution.

Niall, Liam, Zayn et Louis étaient réunis dans le QG à attendre qu'Harry revienne vers eux. Il n'avait pas lâché Anna depuis l'infirmerie, quatre heures plus tôt. Il lui avait fait visité la base, l'avait emmené diner en tâchant d'écarter les nuisances qui la collaient d'un peu trop près -Jeremy- et lui avait donné de son temps de douche.

Quand Louis l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir et lui avait dit qu'il se débrouillait bien dans le rôle de guide, il lui avait répondu qu'il avait eu un bon prof.

Anna avait également rencontré Jerry et lui avait raconté à lui aussi comment elle était arrivée là. Louis en avait parlé avec son père adoptif, qui semblait apprécier la jeune fille. Il semblait effectivement qu'elle était plus que sympathique.

Il était donc plus de vingt-trois heures quand Harry se laissa tomber dans un canapé près de Niall, qui s'était endormi et se réveilla en sursaut. Harry se passa une main sur le front. Il semblait fatigué. Il sourit néanmoins faiblement à Louis quand il découvrit ses yeux inquiets sur lui en relevant la tête.

\- Elle dort. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas de cauchemars comme j'en faisais. Elle s'est bien débrouillée apparemment, elle ne s'est pas faite attaquée par des zombies, elle parvenait à entrer dans des maisons vides à chaque fois et à se réfugier dans les étages. Apparemment, appartenir à une organisation de rebelles t'apprend à entrer par effraction chez les gens.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir. Niall posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Hé, c'est pas ta faute si elle est ici.

\- Bien sûr que si. Vous l'avez entendue, elle s'est engagée après mon bannissement.

\- Elle s'est engagée après ton bannissement parce qu'elle a vu par elle-même que quelque chose clochait à l'intérieur de l'Enceinte et qu'elle voulait agir, intervint Zayn doucement.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne paraissait pas convaincu.

\- Elle est en sécurité maintenant, le rassura Liam. Elle l'est presque plus avec nous que dans l'Enceinte.

\- Je sais ça. Seulement, toutes ces… ces marques sur son corps, sa façon de parler…

Harry prit une inspiration.

\- Quand je suis parti de la Cité, Anna était l'image même de la sage fille de l'élite qui écoutait ce qu'on lui disait sans broncher. J'avais toujours cherché à voir au-delà, à comprendre comment le système fonctionnait, pourquoi il y avait tant de mystères, pourquoi on cachait à la population certaines informations cruciales. J'ai toujours été un peu contre leurs méthodes et contre l'organisation des Autorités. Ils avaient des méthodes barbares, des lois trop dures. C'est Gemma qui m'a… ouvert les yeux. Elle faisait partie de ces groupes de dissidents elle aussi. Elle faisait partie du plus important groupe de rebelles même. "Liberté", c'était leur nom. Juste "Liberté". Moi, je n'étais pas… très ouvert à leurs idées non plus. Ils étaient un peu trop extrêmes pour moi, mais disons que, grâce à Gemma, j'ai arrêté de croire au petit monde parfait auquel l'Autorité Centrale et les élites, dont mes parents, voulaient nous faire croire, et j'ai commencé à penser par moi-même. J'en avais parlé un peu à Anna, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle disait que ces idées allaient tous nous faire tuer, qu'il fallait avoir confiance dans le système. Et aujourd'hui, la voilà. Bannie de l'Enceinte pour avoir rejoint le même groupe de dissidents que Gemma, parce qu'elle a commencé à poser des questions après mon bannissement. Si on m'avait dit ça le jour où on m'a banni…

\- Les gens changent en sept mois, surtout quand ils passent par des moments difficiles, souffla Liam doucement.

\- Je sais, oui. On a tous les deux changé.

Niall s'agrippa à Harry fermement pendant quelques minutes pour le réconforter. Ce type était le pro des câlins. Qu'avec les personnes qu'il aimait vraiment cependant, ce qui se comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

Zayn et Liam finirent par se retirer après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Louis raccompagna Harry et Niall à leur chambre. Niall lui planta un bisou baveux sur chaque joue avant de rejoindre son lit. Louis était sûr qu'il dormirait déjà dans trois minutes.

Louis ne s'éloigna pas cependant. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant que la porte d'Harry ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Il se figea quelques secondes en découvrant Louis appuyé contre le mur de l'autre côté du couloir, puis sortit sans bruit. Il avait son arme à la ceinture. Louis était sûr qu'il allait faire l'idiot, il avait bien fait d'attendre.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot vers leur sortie habituelle. Harry avait récupéré de la menthe et ils s'en frottèrent sans un mot. Louis passa le premier. Personne en vue. Au lieu de monter sur le toit cependant, Harry prit Louis par le coude pour le mener lui-même à l'extérieur du hangar cette fois.

\- Il faut que je marche. J'en peux plus de rester enfermer, il faut que je bouge.

Louis hocha la tête. Il ne se déplaçait jamais sans armes de toute façon, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la base. Ce n'était pas plus dangereux que lorsqu'il sortait avec Zayn. Les zombies n'étaient pas des vampires, ils ne sortaient pas davantage la nuit que le jour.

Louis les entraina vers la forêt. Les Cadavres aimaient peu la forêt, ils y seraient plus en sécurité que sur un paysage désert et plat.

\- Comment tu as su que j'allais sortir ?

\- Tu sors dès que quelque chose te travaille. Tu faisais ce truc avec les doigts que tu fais quand tu es agité et que tu as besoin de bouger. J'ai préféré m'assurer que tu ne ferais rien de stupide.

\- Comme sortir seul de la base pour aller faire une balade nocturne ?

\- Par exemple.

\- On commence à se connaitre un peu trop à mon goût si tu devines si bien mes réactions.

Louis lança un regard de biais à Harry. Il plaisantait, comme toujours. Mais son ton restait sombre.

\- Tu m'as laissé approcher, lâcha Louis enfin.

Harry esquissa un sourire cette fois. Il faisait frais. Les rayons de la lune leur parvenaient à peine à travers les branchages, donnant à la scène une lueur un peu mystique.

\- Qui a laissé approcher l'autre ?

Louis ne sut pas répondre à cette question. Harry était celui qui avait émis le vœu de cohabiter pacifiquement. Louis était celui qui avait commencé à le rejoindre la nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si Anna est là. Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit ici plutôt que là-bas, vu ce qui s'est passé pour elle dans l'Enceinte.

 - Je sais. Et je suis fière d'elle, tu sais ? Elle s'est battue pour moi. C'est l'une des plus belles preuves d'amitié qu'on m'a jamais témoigné.

Amitié. Louis hésita à poser la question, se mordant la langue avant de demander :

\- D'amitié ? Pas… d'amour ?

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Louis, qui fit mine de ne rien voir et conserva les yeux rivés sur le sol alors qu'ils marchaient parmi les arbres, évitant les branchages. Enfin, il se mit à rire.

\- Anna est ma meilleure amie. Depuis que j'ai huit ans, un truc comme ça. On habitait dans le même quartier -évidemment puisqu'on était dans l'élite- et on était toujours placés à côté en cours à cause de nos noms de famille. Simons et Styles.

\- Vos noms de famille ?

Il écarta des ronces pour laisser Harry passer. Il évitait ses yeux avec une telle détermination qu'il en était lui-même impressionné.

\- Je crois que vous n'en avez pas ici. Ama me l'a expliqué. Elle m'a dit que, dehors, vous n'étiez pas assez nombreux dans une seule communauté pour porter plusieurs fois le même prénom, donc l'usage des noms de famille s'était perdu. Dans la Cité, on les utilise encore. C'est comme ça qu'on reconnait les gens qui appartiennent à la même famille. Les parents, frères, sœurs, cousins, grands-parents…

\- Et donc, ton nom est Harry Styles. C'est _stylé_ , fit remarquer Louis d'un ton railleur sans pouvoir se retenir.

Harry lui donna une tape du plat de la main derrière la tête pour toute réponse, ce qui fit rire Louis encore plus. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Même Louis devait se concentrer pour ne pas trébucher sur les branchages ou les racines vu la faible luminosité.

\- Tu croyais qu'Anna était ma petite-amie ?

Louis sentit une alarme stridente se déclencher quelque part dans son esprit.

\- Euh… Mon cerveau a émis cette possibilité.

\- D'accord.

Louis entendit le sourire dans sa voix. Il l'ignora avec soin. Tout comme la pointe de soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant qu'Anna n'était que la meilleure amie d'Harry.

\- Je vais commencer à croire que tu veux…

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire.

\- Me garder pour toi.

Harry le disait sur un ton moqueur. Il savait que Louis se défendait toujours quand ils en venaient à parler de son attachement pour les gens, qui que ce soit. Il en jouait.

\- Evidemment. Qui est-ce que je donnerais comme appât aux zombies si je me fais attaquer pendant mes sorties nocturnes et que tu n'es pas là ?

Harry se mit à rire. Louis s'en sortait toujours par des pirouettes.

Il était très doué pour cela.


	13. You scared me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci, vraiment... J'en posterai un nouveau dans quelques jours pour me faire pardonner ! Bisouuuus.

Anna était merveilleuse. C'était l'avis de Louis. Elle apportait dans la base un dynamisme et un vent de fraicheur qui ne soufflaient plus depuis longtemps. Elle s'entendait bien avec les filles comme avec les garçons. Si Louis avait été hétéro, il serait probablement tombé fou amoureux d'elle depuis son arrivée une semaine plus tôt.

Harry riait beaucoup dès qu'elle était dans les parages, ce qui était plutôt surprenant vu qu'il était toujours très sérieux. La langue de la jeune fille était bien acérée. Elle se vantait d'avoir appris à Harry tout ce qu'il savait en matière de sarcasme. Elle se moquait pas mal des gens, mais jamais méchamment. Louis l'aimait bien.

\- Heureusement que je sais que tu es gay, sinon je me serais attendu à ce que tu la demandes en mariage dans les jours qui viennent, railla Harry un soir au QG.

Gay. Pas pd ou tafiole ou autre insulte. Gay. Juste gay. Il avait même utilisé le mot "heureusement" dans la même phrase. Il allait pleuvoir des vaches sous peu.

Mais Harry se raidit abruptement en jetant un coup d'œil à Anna. Personne n'avait encore parlé de cela à la jeune fille. Vu la réaction d'Harry plusieurs mois auparavant, ils avaient résolu de la laisser s'intégrer et connaitre les garçons avant de le lui annoncer. C'était bizarre pour Louis, qui n'avait jamais eu à annoncer cela formellement à qui que ce soit, mais les autres pensaient que ce serait mieux ainsi. Liam et Zayn ne s'étaient pas embrassés ni pelotés devant elle ; Louis avait défendu Natan de faire une quelconque allusion à leur sexualité.

Sauf qu'Harry venait de lâcher le morceau sans prévenir.

Anna, contre toute-attente, se mit à rire.

\- C'est parce que je suis exceptionnelle.

Elle n'avait pas réagi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avisa les visages tournés vers elle en relevant la tête que son sourire disparut. Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Carrie, Harry, tous attendaient le massacre.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Comme personne ne répondait, Louis prit son courage à deux mains :

\- T'as rien dit justement. Tu as entendu quand Harry a dit que j'étais… gay ?

Le regard d'Anna passa de l'un à l'autre des garçons qui l'entouraient.

\- Hum… oui ? Gay, ça signifie que tu aimes les garçons, non ? On n'utilise pas ça dans la Cité, pas dans l'Elite en tout cas, mais j'ai entendu le mot dans les bas quartiers.

\- Ils sont normaux, et ce sont des gens biens, ils ne sont pas différents ou bizarres ou mauvais ou sataniques, lâcha Harry à toute vitesse, ce sont mes amis et ils ne sont pas…

Anna posa une main sur son bras :

\- Respire, Haz, je sais tout ça, pourquoi tu me sors ça d'un coup ?

Comme les autres la regardaient toujours d'un air éberlué, elle fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre :

\- Oh, je suis censée te détester, c'est ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Les yeux d'Harry allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- C'est plus commun qu'on le croit dans la Cité, en fait. C'est interdit mais c'est pas pour autant que les gens respectent l'interdiction dans les bas quartiers. Dans l'Organisation, pas mal de gens aiment des personnes du même sexe.

Elle se mit à rire, un peu embarrassée.

\- La première fois que j'ai vu ça, je me suis tirée en disant que je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds là bas. J'ai pris quatre douches et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre en guettant des symptômes de contamination quand je voyais des filles. Rien. J'ai reçu une convocation à une réunion de l'Organisation, par message codé. Je voulais pas y aller. Mais c'est à ce moment là que ta puce a cessé d'émettre, Harry. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber, pas vrai ? Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber. Alors j'y suis retournée. Je me suis forcée, pour toi. Et je me suis habituée à les voir. Et je me suis habituée à leur parler, à les toucher, à comprendre que ce n'était pas une autre maladie. Il y avait un couple en particulier, un couple de femmes d'âge mur, Terry et Zaïa, qui faisaient partie de la tête de l'organisation. J'ai souvent eu affaire à elles, j'ai souvent parlé avec elles, je me suis souvent retrouvée à faire des missions avec elles. Et elles étaient normales. Elles étaient formidables même, parmi les femmes les plus courageuses et intelligentes que j'ai jamais connues. Elles étaient tellement solides, elles s'aimaient tellement. Le jour où je me suis dit que leur couple était beau, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus de problème avec ça.

Elle dévisagea Louis, puis Zayn et Liam.

\- Vous deux, là, fit-elle en désignant le couple. J'ai compris depuis le premier jour que vous étiez ensemble. Ça se voit à la façon dont vous bougez l'un en fonction de l'autre, à vos gestes, à vos regards. Enfin, j'avais compris quoi.

Elle regarda Louis, qui était toujours aussi abasourdi.

\- Toi aussi, j'avais compris, étant donné que… Bref, j'avais compris.

Niall se mit à rire dans le silence qui avait pris place dans le groupe. Même Carrie était stupéfaite.

\- Elle vous a eus là.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier du divan.

\- Donc là, c'est moi qui passe pour le connard homophobe qui ne sait pas s'adapter.

Anna sourit et lui tapota le genou.

\- Oh mon biquet, tu t'es très bien adapté à ce que je vois. Quand je t'ai connu dans la Cité, jamais tu ne te serais assis si près de Louis.

Louis regarda Harry. Ils étaient assis sur le même divan mais ils ne se touchaient même pas. Ils étaient séparés par une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

\- Oui, Louis, on est durs dans la Cité. Quand on reste dans les hautes sphères, il est facile d'être… fermé. Mais on peut tous évoluer. La preuve, fit-elle en se levant.

Carrie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'ici, se contentant d'observer la scène. Aussi fut-elle particulièrement surprise quand Anna se tourna vers elle pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les autres lâchèrent des hoquets de stupeur. La tête d'Harry était tellement comique que Niall se tordit de rire à en pleurer, bientôt rejoint par les autres.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ? demanda Harry en posant une main sur la tête d'Anna.

\- Les gens changent, Haz, sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Louis ne comprenait plus rien, si ce n'est qu'il aimait Anna encore plus que le matin même.

 

Louis se réveilla ce matin-là avec un mal de crâne atroce et la langue pâteuse. Il se leva avec peine et arriva au self alors que tout le monde était déjà installé. Cela faisait un moment qu'Harry s'asseyait à leur table. Depuis que Niall avait émis le souhait de réintégrer celle de Louis en disant néanmoins qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul. Harry avait embarqué Sydney, la fillette rousse, avec lui. Les tables changeaient souvent, cela n'avait donc pas fait scandale. On s'asseyait souvent où l'on pouvait sans faire trop attention aux voisins. Mais disons que désormais, Niall, Harry, Sydney, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Anna et Carrie tâchaient de déjeuner ensemble.

Natan était plus distant ces derniers temps. Lui qui faisait la tête dès qu'il ne pouvait s'assoir à côté de Louis auparavant, il refusait désormais de s'y assoir parce qu'Harry était là. Louis laissait faire. Qu'il fasse sa tête de mule.

Ils se disputaient toujours souvent. Louis prenait le parti d'Harry, Natan n'était pas content. Il avait à l'égard d'Harry une hostilité que Louis ne comprenait plus. Aussi, pour éviter les disputes, Louis tâchait de rentrer aussi tard qu'il le pouvait et ne restait pas dans sa chambre plus que nécessaire. Généralement, il était dehors à chasser, dans le QG, chez Zayn et Liam ou chez Niall, dans le bureau de Jerry, parfois chez Carrie.

Natan était frustré et en colère contre Louis, pour Dieu seul savait quelle raison. Peut-être parce que Louis avait mis un terme à leur "accord" sexuel, mais il pensait qu'ils étaient amis avant tout. Visiblement pas.

Louis mangea en silence. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit et le moindre bruit lui cassait la tête. Niall et Carrie lui demandèrent plusieurs fois s'il allait bien et il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Harry, Liam et Anna le guettaient d'un air inquiet. Zayn et lui quittèrent les autres pour aller faire leur job. Leur job. Chasser.

Ils n'étaient pas dehors depuis une demi-heure et avaient simplement eu le temps de faire le tour des collets quand la tête de Louis se mit à tourner. Il eut trop chaud, puis trop froid d'un coup et dut se rattraper à un arbre pour ne pas tomber.

\- Zayn…

Le métis leva la tête et pâlit en découvrant le visage de Louis.

\- On va rentrer. Maintenant.

Louis hocha la tête. Zayn passa un bras autour de la taille de Louis pour l'entrainer avec lui à travers la forêt. Louis s'insultait intérieurement. S'ils étaient attaqués maintenant, ils seraient à découvert et Louis était incapable de se défendre seul correctement. Ils seraient vulnérables.

\- Si on nous attaque, tu te barres, pigé ? souffla-t-il à son meilleur ami.

\- Arrête de dire de la merde pour une fois, tu veux ?

Malgré sa faiblesse, Louis prit sur lui pour tâcher de marcher rapidement et sans trop encombrer Zayn. Des flashs dansaient devant ses yeux. Ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'entrée de la base. A découvert, vulnérables, incapables de se protéger correctement, incapable de courir.

Des gens mouraient pour moins que cela, dehors.

Ils avaient atteint le bord des bois quand Zayn se raidit. En une seconde, il avait tiré Louis contre lui et s'était plaqué contre un arbre. Louis resta complètement immobile, ne se pencha pas pour apercevoir ce que Zayn avait vu et n'articula aucun mot. Il se contenta de le dévisager intensément. Son partenaire cligna trois fois des yeux et fit un léger signe de tête vers la droite. Louis porta la main à son arme, sans dégainer. Le moindre bruit pouvait attirer leur attention.

Le bras de Zayn était crispé autour de la taille de Louis. Que feraient-ils si les zombies s'approchaient ? Le métis ne laisserait jamais son meilleur ami. Ils avaient beau vivre dans un monde où la survie primait sur beaucoup de choses, elle ne surpassait pas leur amitié. Jamais. Ils étaient là-dedans ensemble et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. A ce moment où Zayn aurait pu fuir et semer aisément les zombies en laissant Louis derrière, l'idée ne le traversait pas. La vie de Louis était littéralement entre les mains de Zayn.

Pourtant, Louis n'avait pas peur que le métis parte. Il avait une confiance absolue en lui. Ils ne se rendraient pas à l'extérieur tous les jours si ce n'était pas le cas.

Du bruit sur leur gauche les fit frémir. Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer… jusqu'à ce qu'un cadavre fasse son apparition entre les arbres. Droit sur eux.

Jerry avait expliqué à Louis, longtemps auparavant, que les humains dégageaient quelque chose de différent lorsqu'ils étaient malades. Il lui avait affirmé alors que certains pensaient que cela attirait les zombies. Même la menthe ne parvenait pas à les couvrir dans ces cas là.

Visiblement, cette théorie n'était pas qu'une théorie.

Tout se passa très vite. Zayn tira son sabre. Il se fendit sur la gauche, décapitant le cadavre d'un coup. Son bras toujours autour de la taille de Louis, il le tira vers l'avant. Ils se mirent à courir, la démarche peu assurée de Louis compensée par la force de Zayn.

\- A droite ! s'écria celui-ci soudain.

Louis laissa échapper un hoquet malgré lui. Ils étaient des dizaines, affluant droit sur eux. Les poignards de Louis étaient dans son dos, son arc à son épaule. Il avait son revolver en main mais l'utiliser n'attirerait que plus encore l'attention. Alors il ne tira pas. Il bifurqua avec Zayn plus profondément sous le couvert des arbres. Ils coururent encore. Louis allait défaillir. Il dut s'arrêter.

\- Lou, il faut que…

Louis rendit son déjeuner sur les ronces près de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière. Plus rapides que les zombies, ils les avaient distancés de quelques dizaines de mètres, mais ce n'était pas assez.

\- Je vais pas y arriver, Zayn, je vais tomber dans les pommes, je vais…

Il vacilla. Zayn le rattrapa in extremis. Ses yeux inquiets faisaient des allers retours entre les zombies qui les poursuivaient et Louis.

\- Monte dans l'arbre, fit-il soudain d'un ton pressant. Dépêche !

Sans attendre de réponse, il joignit ses mains pour faire la courte échelle à son ami. Louis comprit un en éclair et se mit à grimper. Il tremblait tellement qu'il crut qu'il allait lâcher prise avant d'être parvenu à se coller contre le tronc.

\- A toi ! fit-il en tendant une main vers Zayn.

Mais le métis hocha la tête.

Il recula d'un pas.

\- Zayn, qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Enduis-toi de l'onguent de menthe que t'as dans la poche. Je vais les semer et je reviendrai ensuite te chercher.

\- Zayn, ne…

\- Je te le promets, Louis !

Le métis se remit à courir, faisant du bruit pour attirer la masse de leurs poursuivants. Louis se mordit la langue tellement fort qu'il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il observa son meilleur ami s'éloigner à travers les arbres. Son meilleur ami qui servait d'appât pour ne pas que Louis se fasse dévorer. Ce dernier se sentait impuissant, encore une fois.

Piochant dans sa poche, il enduisit néanmoins rapidement de pâte de menthe toutes les parcelles de peau à disposition. Il se colla au tronc d'arbre avant de baisser les yeux. Les zombies commençaient à passer sous son arbre. Un, deux, trois, dix, quinze. En meute, comme toujours. Louis respirait à peine. S'ils s'apercevaient qu'il était là, ils étaient capables d'essayer de grimper ou attendraient que Louis ne décide à descendre.

Il les observa passer un à un. Il ne s'autorisa à respirer convenablement que lorsqu'ils se furent tous éloignés.

Alors, il attendit.

Une heure passa. Puis deux. Trois.

Il commença à grelotter, tout en ayant étrangement chaud et froid à la fois. Il n'avait qu'un tee-shirt et sa veste sur le dos. Il était probablement fiévreux. Sa tête allait exploser tant elle le faisait souffrir. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir convenablement.

Après près de quatre heures, des voix lui parvinrent dans son brouillard.

Des voix ? Sérieusement ? En pleine forêt ? Par temps d'apocalypse ?

Seigneur, il délirait. La fièvre le gagnait.

Mais les voix persistaient. Elles appelaient son prénom.

Il reconnut l'une d'entre elles dans un éclair de lucidité.

\- Jerry…, chuchota Louis en faisant un effort monumental pour ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières pesant deux tonnes.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Jerr…

Sa voix se brisa, trop faible. Il essaya encore. Et encore. Les voix s'éloignaient. Il inspira à plein poumons.

\- PAPA !

Les voix se turent. Ils étaient partis. Ils avaient tous disparu. Ils ne trouveraient jamais Louis. Celui-ci finirait probablement par tomber de l'arbre. Pourvu qu'il se brise la nuque et soit mort avant les zombies ne le trouvent.

\- Il est là !

La voix au pied du tronc le fit sursauter. Il connaissait cette voix.

\- Jon, fais-moi la courte échelle, je vais le chercher.

Après ce qui parut n'être qu'à Louis qu'une fraction de seconde, une main fraiche se posa sur sa nuque.

\- Louis. Tu m'entends ?

Sa voix tira Louis de sa léthargie. Il s'appliqua à ouvrir les paupières. Il voulait voir ses yeux.

\- Beaux yeux, marmonna-t-il doucement. Bon…jour. Vert.

\- Tu es réveillé, souffla l'autre d'une voix teintée de soulagement.

Ses iris verts démontraient son anxiété. Il posa une main sur le front de Louis.

\- Putain, t'es brûlant. Il a de la fièvre ! lança-t-il vers le bas. Il délire à moitié, il va pas être capable de descendre tout seul. Envoyez-moi la corde !

Tout se passa comme dans un brouillard. Louis sentit des mains s'affairer autour de sa taille et se retrouva dans le vide peu après. D'autres mains l'accueillirent en bas. Des mains qu'il connaissait aussi.

\- Papa, murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis là, fiston, je suis là. Tout va bien.

On déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Louis.

\- Mettez-le sur la civière. Il faut qu'on fasse vite, on sait pas si les puants sont toujours dans le coin ou non.

On allongea Louis. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage quand on le souleva.

\- Ha… Harry ?

\- Je suis là, fit une voix juste au dessus de sa tête. Juste là.

\- Moi aussi, Lou, intervint celle de Natan à sa gauche. Je veille sur toi.

\- Où… est Zayn ?

\- A la base. Il s'est tordu la cheville en courant, il ne pouvait pas venir te récupérer.

Louis dut s'endormir. Il ne s'éveilla qu'en entendant des voix basses et affolées près de lui.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux près de l'entrée principale. On peut pas passer par là.

\- Le hangar, intervint une voix grave et familière qui fit frissonner Louis. On peut passer par l'entrée du hangar. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir signe de vie de ce côté-là.

\- On ne peut pas faire entrer Louis par l'entrée du hangar. Pas sur la civière.

Louis fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. C'était de lui dont on parlait. Ils étaient de retour en bordure des arbres. Quand il tourna la tête,

 - Je le porterai.

\- Harry, tu… Tu peux pas descendre l'échelle s'il est dans tes bras.

Louis poussa un grognement et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux. La fièvre le faisait trembler. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour faire baisser sa température.

Sa crise de délire était apparemment passée. Provisoirement en tout cas. Il était plus lucide.

\- De l'eau, coassa-t-il en tendant une main vers les voix.

Celles-ci s'interrompirent. Il sentit qu'on se précipitait vers lui.

\- Tu es réveillé, souffla une voix près de lui.

Une main froide effleura son front. Etait-ce Harry ? Louis était-il tombé de son arbre sur la tête ? Délirait-il encore ?

\- Haz…

\- Chut, repose-toi. On va te sortir de là.

\- Je peux marcher…

\- Non, tu peux pas, intervint la voix de Jerry près d'eux.

Borné, Louis tenta de se redresser, ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. La tête lui tourna aussitôt et il plissa des yeux mais se maintient sur les coudes. Il attendit quelques minutes, inspirant à fond. Les autres ne trouvaient pas de solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici.

\- Je peux courir jusqu'à là bas, coassa Louis avant de se racler la gorge. Ça va aller. Et je pourrai descendre tout seul. Je promets. Vous me rattraperez en bas, au pire.

Le silence se fit autour de lui. Louis en profita pour regarder aux alentours. Jude, Jon, Harry, Natan et Jerry. Ils étaient sortis tous les cinq pour le récupérer.

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, intervint Jude. On peut pas rester ici trop longtemps.

Ils s'élancèrent jusqu'au hangar. Jerry et Jon soutenaient Louis, qui sentait déjà son corps le lâcher. Ils y parvinrent haletants. Jon se précipita sur la bouche d'entrée, l'ouvrit aussitôt, poussa Jerry à y entrer le premier. Jude entra en second.

\- Envoyez Louis !

Celui-ci s'était déjà redressé. Il vacilla néanmoins. Etrangement, l'un de ses acolytes s'écarta au lieu de le retenir. Natan ? C'est Harry qui passa un bras autour de la taille de Louis pour le stabiliser. Il le conduisit jusqu'au bord. Louis leva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard vert. Ses genoux le lâchaient mais il s'efforça de s'agenouiller et de se glisser dans l'ouverture. Il avait les deux mains sur les barreaux, les pieds aussi. Il descendit d'un cran, puis d'un autre. La tête lui tournait. Des flashs lui pétaient devant les yeux. Leur petit sprint ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Cela l'avait achevé.

\- Je vais pas…

Sa voix se cassa aussi.

\- Je vais lâcher, paniqua-t-il en sentant ses bras se mettre à trembler à leur tour.

\- Natan, va l'aider, fit la voix pressante de Jude en haut. Je crois que les cadavres nous ont entendu, y en a trois qui se dirigent par là.

Mais aucun mouvement en haut.

\- Et si c'était le virus originel qui…

\- Tu te fous de moi ? intervint Jude d'un ton glacial. Tu refuses de le toucher parce que t'as les pétoches ?

Louis allait vomir. Il se colla aux barreaux et tenta de ne pas lâcher prise.

\- Louis, on peut essayer de te rattraper si tu tombes, intervint Jerry quelques mètres plus bas. Essaye de descendre encore un peu. D'un mètre ou deux.

\- Je peux pas, souffla Louis très bas, secoué par la fièvre.

Du bruit se fit entendre au dessus.

\- Prends mes affaires, j'y vais. Dégonflé.

Les barreaux auxquels se tenaient Louis tremblèrent quand quelqu'un suivit Louis sur l'échelle.

\- Bouge pas, Louis. Bouge surtout pas. Décale-toi sur la droite maintenant.

Harry était accroché au côté de l'échelle. Il ne revint au centre qu'une fois à hauteur de Louis. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, mis ses pieds au niveau des siens. Son torse était collé au dos du mécheux, comme ses jambes. Louis sentait sa cuisse et son genou derrière sa jambe gauche pliée, et toute la longueur de sa jambe tendue à droite. Il le soutenait.

\- On va y aller doucement. Appuie tes jambes sur les miennes. Concentre-toi sur moi. Tu ne peux pas tomber.

Non, Louis ne pouvait pas tomber. Harry était complètement collé à son corps. Même si Louis faiblissait, Harry était son garde-fou. 

-Jambe gauche.

Doucement, Louis bougea celle-ci pour la placer sur le barreau du dessous, celle d'Harry suivant le mouvement contre la sienne. Ils refirent de même de l'autre côté, bougeant une main en même temps. Ils recommencèrent. Des vibrations sur l'échelle apprirent à Louis que Natan et Jude s'étaient aussi glissés à l'intérieur. Jude referma la trappe. Ils étaient en sécurité. Tous.

Harry suivait chacun des mouvements de Louis, son corps derrière le sien. Enfin, il ordonna:

\- Bouge plus, je te lâche dix secondes.

Son support quitta brusquement Louis, qui sentait soudain l'attraction terrestre bien plus intensément qu'avant. Les mains d'Harry se posèrent néanmoins sur ses hanches quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Continue à descendre. Si tu lâches, je te rattrape.

Louis obtempéra. Harry finit par l'arracher lui-même de l'échelle quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre du sol. Louis se serait effondré si Harry ne l'avait pas soulevé dans ses bras. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le portait comme s'il était une princesse ou une mariée. Pas trop son style, d'ordinaire.

\- On l'emmène à l'infirmerie, lâcha Jerry près d'eux.

\- Pas possible, Maya et Jade ont choppé le même truc que Louis, elles y sont déjà, intervint Jude derrière eux.

Louis posa sa tête contre le torse d'Harry, fatigué. Il était trop peu habitué à son contact pour que celui-ci lui soit familier, mais il reconnaissait son odeur. Il ne sut ce qui décida Harry brusquement, mais celui-ci se mit à marcher sans dire un mot. Les autres suivirent sans un mot.

\- Notre chambre est pas par là, intervint Natan d'un ton sec.

\- Si tu crois que je vais le laisser seul avec toi alors que t'as pas été foutu de l'approcher depuis l'instant où on l'a trouvé par peur d'un virus mort depuis plus de quarante ans, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil très profond. Jude, tu peux aller dire à Liam qu'il est chez moi ?

Louis sentit qu'on le déposait sur une couche moelleuse. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller avant de grimacer, songeant aux vieux préjugés d'Harry sur l'homosexualité en tant que maladie.

\- Harry, je vais contaminer ton oreiller et tes draps et…

\- Tu vas rien contaminer du tout, arrête. Je pense plus ça.

\- Tant mieux, souffla Louis en gardant les yeux fermés.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser au bout du lit. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Liam, Zayn et Niall fassent irruption dans la pièce, suivis par Carrie. Zayn se précipita à son chevet et écrasa sa main entre les siennes.

\- T'es vivant, assena-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- T'es pas… encore débarrassé de moi, Malik.

 - Heureusement, parce que j'aurais dû aller chercher ton cul en enfer pour le faire revenir.

Louis sourit faiblement, les yeux fermés. Il sentit Zayn lâcher sa main. D'autres doigts se posèrent sur son front. Liam.

\- T'as une sale tête, furent les premiers mots que prononça celui-ci.

\- Merci, Liam.

Son ami lui posa des questions, le tripota un peu partout ("je touche tes ganglions, Louis, arrête de gigoter"), posa son stéthoscope sur son dos nu, faisant frémir Louis à cause du froid, et finit par s'écarter.

\- Bon, je crois que t'as chopé le même truc que les autres. Pourquoi t'as rien dit ce matin ? Les autres ont dit qu'ils s'étaient sentis fatigués et courbaturés pendant des jours.

\- Je croyais juste que… je dormais pas… assez.

Louis ouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir Zayn et Liam rouler les leurs à l'unisson. De vrais papas poules.

Liam se releva et laissa Niall s'écrouler près de Louis sur le lit. Jerry embrassa le front de son fils adoptif en lui chuchotant de se reposer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Louis entendit les voix de Zayn, Liam, Jerry, Jon et Harry à l'extérieur, lui parvenant par la porte que Zayn avait laissée entrouverte en sortant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandait Zayn. Pourquoi il est là ?

\- Natan ne voulait pas le toucher au cas où ce serait le virus originel qui ferait son grand retour, ce dégonflé, donc il aurait même pas été foutu de s'approcher pour lui filer un verre d'eau. Je préfère autant qu'il reste là.

\- Et toi, tu en seras capable ? De t'occuper de lui ?

\- J'ai pas peur d'un soi-disant virus mort depuis plus de quarante ans, Liam.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais de ta… réticence à l'idée de le toucher. Sinon, je déménage un autre lit à l'infirmerie pour le veiller là bas avec les autres.

\- C'est bon, je gère.

Liam sembla hésiter, parce que Jon intervint.

\- C'est lui qui a emmené Louis ici, Liam. En le portant. Dans ses bras.

\- Oh. _OH_. D'accord. C'est… chouette.

Louis s'endormit sans entendre la suite.

 

Quand il s'éveilla, la chambre était vide. Personne. Cependant, la porte de communication avec la chambre de Niall était ouverte et il entendait des rires et des voix à côté. Le rire de Niall, aisément reconnaissable. La voix de Zayn. Liam qui s'indignait contre quelque chose que disait Anna.

Louis allait un peu mieux. Il n'avait pas la tête qui tournait en étant allongé, c'était déjà ça. Il avait mal partout en revanche, et un marteau cognait dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'une horde de zombies lui était passée dessus. Ce qui avait failli arriver, soit-dit en passant. Il faudrait qu'il songe à remercier chacun de ses amis individuellement pour être venu le chercher. Il s'assit avec précaution avant d'écarter les couvertures et de mettre les pieds au sol. Depuis quand Harry avait-il un lit en dur d'ailleurs ? Il était arrivé sept mois plus tôt, il avait probablement eu le temps de s'en construire un. Louis se leva doucement. Ses jambes faillirent le lâcher et il eut un coup de chaud. Il se rattrapa à la tête de lit et souffla un bout coup. Il était en vie, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par un petit virus ridicule. Un pas, puis un autre. Les heures passées à califourchon sur l'arbre n'avaient pas été très agréables pour ses cuisses. Il rejoignit tant bien que mal la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre de Niall, passant la tête dans l'autre pièce. Anna s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle le vit. Ses traits tirés s'illuminèrent. Ses amis devaient le veiller depuis des heures. Louis sentit une bouffée d'affection à leur égard l'envahir.

\- Le Roi est vivant ! s'exclama Anna, souriant.

Louis ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai trop mal de crâne pour comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

\- ça va mieux ? demanda Liam en se tournant vers lui.

Il déplia ses jambes de là où il était assis en tailleur sur le sol, appuyé contre Zayn, et se releva souplement. Il posa une main sur le front de Louis avec une mine concentrée.

\- Tu as encore de la fièvre, tu devrais aller te recoucher.

\- J'ai pas envie, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.

Le temps, c'était important pour Louis.

\- Tu es malade, rétorqua Zayn d'un ton ferme. Va te recoucher avant que je ne te balance sur mon épaule pour te recoucher moi-même.

Louis lui fit une grimace du plus bel effet.

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Parti chercher à manger avec Carrie.

Toujours ensemble ces deux là.

Il le dit à voix haute. Bordel, vu les regards que ses amis lui lancèrent, il venait de prononcer ces mots à voix haute d'un ton pas particulièrement encourageant.

\- Je vais aller me recoucher.

Pas mal, le lit. Finalement, cette option était plus encourageante que parler sans filtre comme il venait de le faire. Ce n'est pas que Louis avait des choses à cacher mais…

Louis crapahuta jusqu'au lit d'Harry et s'enfouit à nouveau dans les couvertures. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé en se levant, mais se réveiller dans le lit et pas dessus signifiait qu'on l'avait bordé. Il avait de gentils amis.

De gentils amis qui s'entendaient très bien entre eux.

Louis se dissimula entièrement sous les couvertures. Les draps sentaient Harry. Il ferma les yeux en tentant de ne penser à rien.

Les voix d'Harry et Carrie lui parvinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Leurs rires. Une bonne odeur de nourriture parvint aux narines de Louis, lui retournant l'estomac de dégoût. Louis entendit Liam dire aux nouveaux venus que Louis avait montré son nez.

\- Tu dors ? fit la voix d'Harry quelques instants plus tard.

Louis grogna pour toute réponse. Harry rejoignit donc le lit à tâtons dans la pénombre, la chambre étant juste éclairée par la lumière provenant de la chambre de Niall, et s'assit au bord.

\- ça va mieux ?

Louis ne répondit pas.

\- Louis.

La main d'Harry se posa doucement sur son ventre, par-dessus la couverture, et Louis avala sa salive. Il finit par descendre la couverture jusqu'à son nez, ne laissant apparaitre que ses yeux. Harry l'observa intensément, sans sourire.

\- J'ai pu me lever sans me fracasser la figure par terre, je crois que c'est un progrès.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous de l'autre côté ?

Louis secoua la tête. Sa première pensée fut qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Carrie et Harry si complices à cette distance là alors qu'il était de si mauvaise humeur. C'était ridicule. Ils étaient tous deux ses amis. Il aurait du être content pour eux.

\- J'ai mal au crâne, vous parlez trop fort, mentit-il en détournant les yeux. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Tard. Tu as déliré et dormi toute la journée. Personne ne voulait te quitter, donc on s'est installés dans la pièce d'à côté. Maintenant que tu n'as plus l'air d'être en train de crever, on mange et on va tous se coucher. Natan est passé pour avoir de tes nouvelles, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation. Est-ce que tu veux retourner dans votre chambre ?

\- Non. J'ai pas envie de le voir.

Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite et qu'il était en train d'occuper le lit d'Harry.

\- Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles récupérer ton lit, je peux aller…

\- Non, c'est bon. Zayn et moi, on a été récupéré un vieux matelas que je mettrai par terre tout à l'heure.

Il avait tout prévu. Harry posa une main sur le front de Louis. Louis frissonna. A cause de la fièvre, bien sûr.

\- T'es brûlant. Je savais que ta connerie finirait par imploser de l'intérieur.

Louis grogna et Harry sourit, enfin.

\- Liam a mis des cachets sur la table de nuit normalement. Il a dit que c'était à base de plantes, c'est les machins qu'il fait lui-même.

Harry tâtonna jusqu'à trouver les médicaments et le verre d'eau que Liam avait laissés là. Il chercha les mains de Louis pour les lui donner. La peau d'Harry était froide contre la peau brûlante de Louis. Louis avala son comprimé et lui redonna le verre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il ne laissait personne le voir faible, d'ordinaire. Ni faible, ni vulnérable, ni nécessiteux.

\- ça va aller, maintenant. Merci.

Il se tourna de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de chercher le sommeil. Harry se releva sans bruit et rejoignit la pièce d'à côté, laissant Louis seul.

Et Louis, effectivement, se sentit très seul, quand bien même il savait que tous ses amis étaient dans la pièce d'à côté pour lui.

Ce petit monde ne se dispersa que deux heures plus tard. Liam repassa voir son malade, que la fièvre laissait dans un brouillard. Soucieux, le médecin demanda à Harry de faire attention à lui. Etrangement, Louis faisait davantage confiance à Harry pour le veiller qu'à Natan. Si on lui avait dit cela quelques mois plus tôt, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Tout le monde souhaita une bonne nuit à Louis et Harry referma la porte, les laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Louis ne voyait plus rien mais entendait tout. Les bruissements des étoffes alors qu'Harry se changeait, le bruit mat que son corps fit quand il s'allongea sur le matelas qu'il avait installé une demi-heure plus tôt juste à côté du lit, sa respiration quand il cessa enfin de bouger.

\- Tu dors ?

Louis ne répondit pas. Il avala sa salive, fixant le plafond dans l'obscurité complète. Harry dut penser qu'il dormait.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi, souffla-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Louis n'articula pas un mot. Il écouta Harry pousser un soupir.

\- Et ça, ça me terrifie.

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Louis resta allongé dans le noir, le cœur battant à se rompre, incapable de dormir plusieurs heures encore.

Lui aussi était terrifié.

 

 

Louis dut réveiller Harry au milieu de la nuit en l'entendant haleter à cause de ses cauchemars. Il attendit qu'il soit réveillé et conscient que c'était lui pour laisser tomber son bras du lit et toucher son épaule. Harry tressaillit. Louis s'apprêtait à retirer sa main quand celle d'Harry l'en empêcha. Louis n'osait plus bouger alors que les doigts d'Harry serraient les siens. Doucement, il commença à faire des cercles sur sa peau pour le rassurer et Harry se détendit peu à peu. Ils se rendormirent comme ça.

 

C'est Anna qui les réveilla le lendemain matin.

\- Debout les amis ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

Louis enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière et il entendit Harry pousser un grognement près de lui.

\- Va-t-en, grommela le plus jeune. C'est un grand jour de rien du tout.

Il avait la voix beaucoup plus rauque au réveil. Ce que Louis releva par pure curiosité platonique, évidemment.

\- Si, Harold, c'est un grand jour, donc bouge ton cul. Aujourd'hui, nous allons sauver l'humanité !

Louis ouvrit un œil. Harry s'était redressé. Il semblait plus éveillé soudain.

\- Anna, t'es pas obligée de…

\- On peut essayer, Haz. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Les expériences sur le terrain sont différentes ici, il y a eu de vrais cas, avec de vrais symptômes, pas des cas théoriques. On peut essayer. Hier…

L'expression d'Anna se fit soudain bien plus sérieuse que d'ordinaire.

\- Hier, quand on a vu Zayn débarquer en trombe au QG sans Louis, on a cru qu'il avait été mordu. Ça m'a fait penser à ce qui se passerait la prochaine fois que ça arriverait. Je veux pas que ça se produise sachant que je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher l'inévitable. On peut essayer.

\- Essayer quoi ? intervint Louis enfin.

Anna se tourna vers lui. Pour une fois, elle était complètement sérieuse.

\- De trouver le remède.

 

Un silence de mort régnait dans le bureau de Jerry. Anna n'avait accepté de révéler son secret qu'à quelques personnes. Jerry, Mac, Liam, Zayn et Louis. Harry le savait déjà.

Elle avait eu raison. Il était hors de question que les autres aient connaissance d'une nouvelle aussi capitale maintenant.

C'était une nouvelle dangereusement porteuse d'espoir.

Et l'espoir, ça tue.

Elle avait commencé par expliquer que, dans la Cité, elle travaillait dans les laboratoires qui mettaient au point les médicaments pour les habitants de la Cité. Elle était douée, on lui faisait confiance. Elle avait accès à une bonne partie des labos. Quand elle avait rejoint l'Organisation **_Liberté_** , après le bannissement d'Harry, les chefs de l'Organisation avait mis ses connaissances à profit.

Parce qu'il fallait savoir que, depuis des années, **_Liberté_** travaillait sur un remède.

Les chercheurs membres du groupe, les médecins, les techniciens de laboratoire, s'escrimaient à trouver un remède au virus qui avait décimé la planète. Afin que les habitants de l'Enceinte puissent, enfin, retrouver leur liberté.

A ce point là de l'histoire, Mac avait affirmé d'un ton critique que, si personne ne parvenait à trouver ce fichu remède, ni les Autorités, ni les dissidents, ni les Condamnés à l'extérieur, alors peut-être qu'il n'existait tout simplement pas de remède.

\- C'est faux, répondit Anna.

Et elle lâcha la bombe.

\- Il existe déjà un remède.


	14. Another day in zombieland.

Jerry observait Anna avec acuité. Mac de même. Tous la scrutaient comme si elle allait sortir un lapin de son chapeau.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? interrogea Jerry très calmement.

\- Certaine. Dans les sous-sols de la Cité sont contenues des dizaines de doses d'un remède au virus qui sont conservées là depuis des années. Les Autorités les gardent précieusement sous clé, gardés par des dizaines d'hommes qui ne savent même pas ce qui est contenu dans ces caisses. Ils ne les distribuent pas, ne le feront jamais. Personne au sein de la Cité ne connait réellement l'existence de ces doses, hormis les rebelles. Il n'y a que des rumeurs qui circulent, reléguées par Liberté. Certains pensent que ce sont des légendes. Moi, je vous dis que c'est la vérité.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

\- Parce que mon père est le Chef de la sécurité au sein de l'Enceinte. Et que ma sœur, Gemma, a mis le nez dans ses papiers secret défense il y a six ans. C'est là qu'elle a découvert que toutes les rumeurs circulant au sujet d'un potentiel remède étaient vraies. Et qu'elle a commencé à jouer les espionnes pour le groupe **_Liberté_** accessoirement.

Les visages interloqués qui entouraient Louis montraient qu'il n'était pas le seul à être surpris par les révélations d'Harry.

\- Ton père est le chef de la Garde ? Roy Styles ?

Harry hocha la tête à la question de Liam. Son visage était complètement fermé. Sujet sensible visiblement.

Voilà pourquoi il savait se battre. Et comment il savait tenir une arme.

\- Donc tu savais pour le remède, souligna Jerry d'un ton impassible.

\- Oui, je savais.

Louis croisa les bras sur son torse. Harry était là depuis bientôt sept mois et à aucun moment il n'avait songé à leur dire qu'il existait un remède au virus qui avait déclenché l'apocalypse.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? explosa-t-il.

Harry se passa une main sur les yeux, l'air las.

\- Pourquoi je vous l'aurais dit, Louis ? J'ai aucune connaissance en biologie, en médecine, en pharmacie, tout ce que tu veux, je suis ingénieur en matière énergétique, pas en médicaments, pas en recherche ! J'aurais pas pu vous aider.

\- Mais on aurait pu aller…

\- Aller en chercher ? Ces remèdes sont gardés par cinq fois la population de cette base à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit et l'Enceinte elle-même est surveillée par des milliers d'hommes, comment voulez-vous qu'on y entre ? Vous dire qu'il existait un remède n'aurait servi à rien à part vous frustrer encore plus parce qu'on ne peut pas récupérer ce remède, c'est impossible ! Les rebelles à l'intérieur de la Cité n'y arrivent pas, alors nous, à l'extérieur ? Pas moyen !

Les yeux de Louis lançaient des éclairs. La tension n'avait pas été aussi vive entre eux depuis des mois.

\- Tu aurais du nous le dire, déclara-t-il enfin d'un air buté.

Harry roula des yeux et se rencogna dans son fauteuil. Les yeux des autres passèrent de l'un à l'autre encore quelques instants. Personne n'osait parler.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? demanda Mac à Anna d'un ton plus calme. Ça fait trois semaines que tu es ici.

\- Parce que, même si je travaillais dans les labos, je n'ai pas conçu le remède. Je ne sais même pas qui l'a conçu. Je connais à peu près sa formule chimique parce que j'ai joué les espionnes pour "Liberté" mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le récréer. On a essayé. L'Organisation a essayé, et je faisais partie des scientifiques qui tâchaient de le reproduire au sein de leurs locaux. On n'a jamais réussi.

Anna prit une inspiration.

\- Après des mois, voire des années pour les autres scientifiques de l'Organisation, on n'avait toujours pas de résultats. Donc j'ai décidé… de tenter le tout pour le tout. J'ai tenté de voler la formule du remède. Je me suis faite chopper évidemment. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été arrêtée et bannie. Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé plus tôt, c'est parce que je n'ai eu le temps de jeter qu'un coup d'œil rapide au dossier. Je ne connais pas toute la formule. Il va falloir jouer aux devinettes. Mais si Liam est prêt à tenter le coup avec moi, alors je crois qu'il faut essayer. Harry m'a parlé de ceux qui sont morts ici faute de soins, à cause d'une morsure. Je ne supporterai pas de me regarder dans un miroir la prochaine fois que ça arrivera si je n'ai pas tout tenté pour recréer le remède avant ça.

Jerry garda le silence un moment, pensif, avant de se tourner vers Liam.

\- Es-tu prêt à travailler avec Anna sur ce remède, Liam ?

\- Absolument.

\- Anna, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- De matériel. Du matériel qu'on ne trouvera pas ici.

Elle se mit à lister un tas de noms qui ressemblaient aux yeux de Louis à des noms de dinosaures. Liam secoua la tête en soupirant :

\- On n'a pas ça ici.

Harry prit la parole. Il fixait le sol.

\- Avant que j'arrive ici, je suis passé par pas mal d'endroits. J'ai notamment trouvé refuge dans un laboratoire encore bien conservé. Je crois qu'on trouvera pas mal de ce qu'il nous faut là-bas.

\- Bien. Zayn et Louis, vous y allez évidemment. Anna, je ne peux pas te laisser ressortir pour l'instant. Tu es trop fragile, il faudrait que tu reprennes un peu de force et qu'on soit sûrs de tes capacités et de ta santé avant de te renvoyer dehors.

Anna hocha la tête.

\- Je préfèrerais ne pas y aller pour tout dire. Ici, on est… en sécurité. C'est un sentiment que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps.

Jerry parut touché et Louis sourit pour la première fois depuis un moment. Il aimait que Jerry reçoive des compliments indirects sur son travail. Il donnait aux gens un endroit sûr où vivre, et cela représentait beaucoup en cette époque.

\- Est-ce qu'Harry et Liam peuvent y aller à ma place ? A eux deux, ils parviendront à trouver ce dont on a besoin si je leur fais une liste.

Jerry interrogea les deux jeunes hommes du regard. Ils donnèrent tous deux leur assentiment d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien. Vous partirez dans deux jours avec la Range Rover, le temps de laisser le temps à Louis de se remettre, il est blanc comme un linge. Pas question qu'il fasse un malaise sur le terrain. Je vous donne trois jours.

 

\- Louis !

La voix d'Harry appela le jeune homme sitôt qu'ils furent sortis du bureau, mais Louis s'éloignait déjà à grands pas. Harry lui courut après et attrapa son bras pour le contraindre à s'arrêter.

Tiens, il était visiblement capable de le toucher sans problème maintenant. Trop tard.

\- J'ai pas envie de te parler.

\- Louis…

Harry avait l'air fatigué. Mais c'était trop facile. Louis lui avait fait confiance. Alors que tous ses instincts lui hurlaient de ne pas le faire, il avait fait confiance à ce type qui avait passé ses premières semaines ici à l'insulter pour ce qu'il était. Il croyait qu'ils avaient fait des progrès. Qu'ils allaient mieux.

Il croyait qu'ils étaient… amis, si Louis en croyait le goût de trahison dans sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans "J'ai pas envie de te parler" ? Tu aurais du me le dire, point. On se voit dans deux jours à l'aube, t'avise pas de m'approcher d'ici là.

\- J'ai fait ça pour vous protéger.

\- Je m'en fous.

Louis se dégagea et tourna les talons sans un regard de plus pour Harry.

 

Louis était étendu entre Liam et Zayn sur leur lit. Zayn avait les yeux fermés, Liam lisait, Louis déblatérait à voix haute.

\- Il aurait dû nous le dire, il a passé presque sept mois ici, c'est une information capitale, il aurait dû…

\- Arrête, l'interrompit Zayn enfin.

Louis, surpris, cessa de parler.

\- Il a eu raison de rien nous dire. Ça nous aurait frustrés encore plus de voir les nôtres crever à cause de ce au virus, de devoir tuer les nôtres après une morsure. On aurait dégénéré en sachant qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ces murs un remède qu'on pouvait pas atteindre. Certains se seraient lancés dans une expédition pour aller en récupérer, tu le sais. T'aurais même pu en faire partie, te connaissant. Sauf qu'on se serait tous faits dézinguer. Harry a agi pour nous protéger de nous-mêmes. Il a porté ce poids sur ses épaules et il a regardé Davin mourir sachant qu'il y avait dans la Cité quelque chose qui pouvait le soigner, et il n'a rien dit pour pas qu'on souffre d'avantage. Il a fait au mieux. Tu lui en veux parce que tu penses qu'il aurait dû te faire davantage confiance là-dessus et parce que tu pensais que vous étiez plus proches. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que vous êtes, Louis, quoi que vous soyez désormais. Il te connait, lui aussi. Tu te serais lancé tête baissée pour sauver les tiens, quitte à en mourir. Il a fait ça pour te protéger, toi aussi.

Zayn se tut. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Alors que Louis ne pensait pas pouvoir être davantage décontenancé, Liam ouvrit la bouche à son tour :

\- Il me l'avait dit. Harry m'avait dit pour le remède. Je le savais. Depuis trois semaines.

C'était la meilleure. Louis allait finir par faire une attaque ou une crise de nerfs.

\- Avant que tu t'insurges, sache qu'il me l'a dit parce que j'étais à bout un soir et désespéré de trouver moi-même un remède. J'étais prêt à abandonner en disant qu'il n'existait aucun remède. C'est là qu'il me l'a dit. Il m'a juste dit ça en demandant de ne pas poser de questions, il ne m'a même pas dit qui était son père. Il l'a fait pour que je garde espoir. Il a dit que si quelqu'un était parvenu à trouver un remède, alors je le pouvais aussi. Et tu sais, Louis, quand j'ai demandé s'il te l'avait dit, il a répondu que non, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de te voir mourir aussi.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, ne pas prendre le risque de voir Louis mourir  aussi ? Qu'il tenait suffisamment à Louis pour ne pas vouloir sa mort ? Que Louis était trop précieux dans la base pour mourir aussi ? Que trop de personnes étaient déjà mortes ?

\- Il a peut-être une façon bizarre de le montrer, mais il tient à toi. Et tu tiens à lui aussi. C'est pour ça que le fait qu'il ait gardé ça secret te met autant en colère.

Louis leur donna à tous les deux un coup dans le ventre. Quand Liam osa demander ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça, il grommela une insulte avant de lui faire un câlin.

 

\- Comment ça tu pars en expédition sans moi ?

Louis roula des yeux.

\- Tu voulais pas me voir hier parce que j'étais trop malade pour toi, Natan, va pas me dire que tu tiens à m'accompagner pour me protéger.

Natan croisa les bras sur son torse, les yeux furibonds.

\- ça n'a rien à voir. Généralement, je viens en mission.

\- On va chercher du matériel scientifique, Natan. Liam et Harry seront là pour ça. Quant à moi, je fais équipe avec Zayn. Ça a toujours été ça, ça le sera toujours, peu importe combien tu aurais aimé être mon sauveur. C'est Zayn, mon partenaire.

Natan serra les dents.

\- Je sais, ça. Je pensais juste que j'aurais dû venir à la place de…

\- Harry ? Liam ? Parce que tu t'y connais en matière scientifique, peut-être ?

Natan soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

\- J'en ai marre qu'on se dispute, Louis. On fait que ça, depuis des semaines. Tu me manques.

Louis se radoucit. Il se glissa dans son lit avant de lâcher :

\- Toi aussi, tu me manques. Mon ami me manque, Natan. T'étais pas comme ça, avant. T'étais pas aussi amer, pas aussi dur. Ce Natan là me manque.

Son colocataire laissa passer un moment avant de répondre :

\- Je vais tâcher de le retrouver. Je te le promets.

 

Louis frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de son père, attendant d'avoir une réponse pour ouvrir. Il était tard mais il savait que Jerry ne dormait pas, il avait vu de la lumière sous la porte. En effet, Jerry était attablé à son bureau et écrivait dans un carnet. Il faisait cela dès que quelque chose de plus ou moins important arrivait. Il consignait tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile par écrit. Au cas où quelque chose lui arrive et qu'il ne soit plus là pour les rappeler à quiconque.

Louis ôta ses chaussures et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- J'imagine que tu viens me parler du remède.

Louis ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant le bord usé de la couverture. Il y avait réfléchi toute la journée. Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre à réfléchir.

\- ça n'a aucun sens. Au début, je me suis demandé, s'ils ont un remède pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'en servent pas ? La seule réponse que j'ai vue à cela était qu'il n'y en avait peut-être pas assez pour tout le monde. Mais Anna et Harry ont dit qu'il y avait des milliers, des millions de doses dans les sous-sols de la Cité. Ça me parait complètement fou et invraisemblable, mais Anna m'a dit que, selon les rapports sur lesquels les partisans de Liberté sont tombés, le remède inverserait les effets de la morsure tant que le cœur de la personne ne s'est pas arrêté. En gros, on aurait plus à craindre de se faire mordre puisqu'une simple piqure empêcherait la transformation. On pourrait sortir. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'en servent pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Patriarches ne lancent pas une offensive en dehors de l'Enceinte, contre les zombies, pour reprendre leurs terres, pour combattre les monstres et vivre en paix et en liberté à nouveau ?

Louis secoua la tête avec agacement. Jerry se tourna vers lui doucement, attendant qu'il poursuive. Jerry avait éduqué Louis. Il lui avait appris à raisonner, à penser stratégiquement. Il savait qu'il parviendrait à la même conclusion que lui.

\- Et j'ai réalisé ensuite. Ce sont les Patriarches qui ont le contrôle du remède. Les Patriarches, qui sont heureux. Qui ont de l'argent. Plus encore, qui ont le pouvoir. Ils contrôlent toute l'Enceinte, ils sont les maitres du monde. Ils ne seraient plus les maitres de rien si l'Enceinte s'écroulait. Ils préfèrent rester dans leurs murs, là où ils contrôlent tout. Ils ne veulent pas perdre leur suprématie. Et pour cela, ils sont près à faire une croix sur toute idée de regagner du terrain sur les zombies. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus de terres. Ils sont les rois du monde chez eux. Et ils comptent le rester.

Jerry hocha la tête lentement. Louis se passa une main sur le front.

\- Ce sont des monstres. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi… j'ai pas les mots. C'est au-delà de la monstruosité, au-delà de l'égoïsme.

Jerry sourit tristement en observant son fils, révolté.

\- La soif de pouvoir, Louis. Quelle que soit l'époque, la soif de pouvoir et de richesses de certains hommes est plus forte que leur humanité.

Louis doutait honnêtement que ces êtres puissent être humains de quelque manière que ce soit.

 

Louis rejoignit Liam et Zayn alors que le jour n'était même pas encore levé. Ils étaient attablés tous deux dans le self désert. Liam portait, une fois n'est pas coutume, des vêtements noirs. Ils portaient toujours des vêtements noirs à l'extérieur. De cette manière, ils se fondaient dans les ombres que discernaient seulement les zombies.

Zayn leva à peine la tête de ses céréales. Il n'avait jamais été franchement du matin. Louis se servit du jus de fruit et croqua dans une galette que Mama avait préparée la veille.

\- Harry s'est pas réveillé ? bougonna Louis en s'asseyant. Ça se voit qu'il a pas l'habitude des efforts tôt le matin.

\- Harry est là, rétorqua une voix froide derrière lui. Et Harry est bien réveillé, merci de ta sollicitude, Louis.

Louis n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aima pas le moment où Harry s'assit à presque un mètre de lui, comme s'il était un étranger. Il n'aima pas la façon dont Harry salua Zayn et Liam sans le saluer lui. Il n'aima pas le silence tendu qui s'installa entre eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent au garage quelques minutes après avoir fait un détour par leur chambre et la salle de bain. Zayn était au volant, Liam devant avec lui. Louis et Harry étaient à l'arrière. Louis avait l'impression d'être de retour sept mois plus tôt, alors qu'il venait de trouver Harry. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui, donc il était resté sur la place du milieu, près de lui, à l'observer dormir. Il était si mince à l'époque, bien loin des muscles et des épaules carrées qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs désormais, mais il les avait attachés, comme Louis le lui avait dit le jour où ils étaient sortis réparer les éoliennes.

Tellement de choses avaient changé durant ce temps.

Harry surprit les yeux de Louis sur lui. Il ne détourna pas le regard. Louis le fit.

Ils avaient repéré le trajet à suivre la veille. Ils devaient se rendre dans deux lieux différents. Un laboratoire pour trouver du matériel plus pointu que celui dont ils disposaient et un entrepôt avec des produits pharmaceutiques.

Quand Harry avait été banni, il s'était dirigé vers le nord. Il s'était dit que c'était plus sûr que le sud, où la concentration de zombie pourrait être potentiellement plus importante, la contamination du Royaume-Uni s'étant propagée à partir de cette région. Liam leur expliqua que leur base se situait au sud de l'ancienne ville de Liverpool. Louis, Zayn et Natan avaient trouvé Harry au nord de Wolverhampton. Le laboratoire qu'Harry avait visité était près de Coventry, Harry se souvenait d'avoir vu les panneaux. Ils se doutaient qu'il y en avait des plus proches, mais ils ignoraient si le matériel était suffisamment en bon état pour être utilisé. Harry avait vu ce laboratoire, il savait que le matériel était exploitable.

La suite de leur expédition les mènerait près de Sheffield, avant de revenir à la base. Tous sains et saufs, avec un peu de chance.

Le trajet se déroula en silence pour la plus grande partie. La première partie du voyage devait les mener au laboratoire où ils devaient trouver des microscopes, dans lequel était passé Harry plusieurs mois auparavant. Les paysages étaient déserts. Ils passaient en pleine campagne la plupart du temps. Aucune habitation, aucune trace de vie. Des poteaux électriques gisaient parfois au sol. Des traces de vieilles clôtures. D'anciennes cabanes croulantes.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre dans la zone industrielle où se situait le laboratoire. Il n'y avait que de vieux hangars, à la peinture éraillée et à la tôle ondulée et froissée. Tout était désert, atrocement silencieux. La végétation avait repris ses droits, les racines ayant fait explosé le goudron des parkings et des routes, l'herbe ayant pris place dans les fissures, le lierre grimpant sur les murs des bâtiments. Certaines voitures rouillées étaient encore visibles sur certains parkings, témoignages de personnes qui étaient venues travailler et n'étaient jamais reparties.

Harry les guida jusqu'à l'arrière d'un grand bâtiment qui avait dû être blanc jadis. Zayn gara la voiture. Ils ne sortirent du véhicule qu'après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes pour vérifier que rien ne bougeait aux alentours.

Harry les invita à le suivre. Il emprunta un escalier de secours branlant qui les mena à une ouverture sur le toit. Les autres durent sembler surpris qu'il ait eu l'idée de passer par là la dernière fois parce qu'il ajouta :

\- Gemma m'a enseigné qu'il était plus sûr de passer par en haut et que les gens pensaient moins à passer par là.

L'intérieur du bâtiment gris était sombre. Il n'y avait évidemment plus d'électricité depuis longtemps. Ils débouchèrent dans un long couloir obscur. A droite et à gauche, des portes de bureau. Louis et Zayn les ouvrirent une à une sans un mot. Elles grinçaient, n'ayant pas été utilisées depuis des années. Louis grinçait des dents à chaque bruit. A l'intérieur de ces salles se trouvaient de grandes étagères de rangement emplis de cartons ou de dossiers, ou des bureaux. Beaucoup de papiers étaient au sol, beaucoup de chaises étaient renversées. Tout semblait avoir été évacué dans la précipitation. Liam récupéra tout le papier à imprimante qu'il put trouver, ainsi que des stylos, des agrafes, toute la papeterie sur laquelle il put mettre la main. Il enfourna tout dans son sac à dos et celui de Zayn, qui roula des yeux en souriant.

Louis restait à la porte, l'arme à la main. Il n'y avait plus de tensions qui tiennent, plus d'amitié qui tienne même, tout n'était plus qu'affaire de danger et de survie. Peut-être que c'était à cela que faisait référence tout le monde en disant que Louis était fait pour survivre. Quand il était dehors, Louis devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Il revêtait son masque de guerrier et ne laissait plus rien le perturber.

\- On continue, lâcha-t-il à voix basse en faisant signe à Liam de se dépêcher.

Arme et torche électrique au poing, Louis poursuivit le long du couloir, les trois autres à sa suite. Harry et Liam suivaient Louis, Zayn fermait la marche. Harry leur avait dit que les microscopes qu'avait réclamés Anna étaient à l'étage inférieur.

Louis ouvrit la porte conduisant aux escaliers et s'y engagea sans attendre. Les lieux étaient déserts, mais l'instinct de Louis lui disait de se méfier.

Et son instinct avait rarement tort.

Le matériel dont ils avaient besoin était rangé dans une pièce immense quadrillée par plusieurs rayons. La plupart des microscopes, centrifugeuses et autres produits étaient sous des housses.

C'était dangereux. Les microscopes n'étaient pas légers et deux des leurs auraient les mains prises. En cas d'attaque, cela pouvait leur être fatal.

Louis sécurisa les lieux, s'assurant que c'était sans danger, avant de faire signe aux autres. Harry et Liam firent rapidement le tour. Ils ne pourraient pas tous transporter en une seule fois, Anna avait besoin de plusieurs appareils au nom bizarre.

Le premier aller-retour se passa très bien. Ils posèrent les appareils à l'arrière du véhicule, refirent le chemin inverse. Louis ne se détendait pas. Harry et Liam faisaient trop de bruit à son goût.

Ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée quand des sons suspects se firent entendre. Louis fit un geste en direction de Zayn et ordonna d'un autre geste à Harry et Liam d'entrer dans une pièce vide et de ne pas bouger.

Louis avança doucement dans le couloir. Le bruit provenait d'une pièce à sa droite. Il poussa la porte du bout du pied avant de pointer sa lampe torche vers le sol, arme au poing.

Des rats. Ce n'était que des rats. Louis poussa un soupir de soulagement et signala à Zayn qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

C'est là que Liam se mit à crier.

Le sang de Louis se glaça.

Il entendit des coups de feu. Un, deux, trois.

Il était déjà en mouvement, se ruant en même temps que Zayn vers l'autre bout du couloir. Zayn n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, afin de les garder sous protection. Quand Louis parvint à la pièce où Harry et Liam avaient trouvé refuge, Liam était serré contre Zayn, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. Harry était dos à Louis. Devant lui, un zombie au sol, un homme à la peau noire et aux yeux presqu'entièrement blancs, le crâne explosé.

\- Il est… Il est arrivé par cette porte et j'ai…

Louis posa une main sur son épaule, serra doucement et l'attira vers l'arrière. Les yeux écarquillés d'Harry trouvèrent ceux de Louis.

\- On continue, Harry. Tout va bien, on bouge. On n'a pas le temps. Il est peut-être pas tout seul.

Harry inspira un grand coup. Il hocha la tête et fit volte-face, prêt à repartir. Une nouvelle fois, Louis admira sa capacité à dépasser sa peur.

Louis bouscula Zayn d'une main. Liam était contre lui, ils étaient à découvert, vulnérables. Voilà pourquoi Louis n'aimait pas partir en mission avec eux deux. Ils tenaient trop l'un à l'autre.

Harry attrapa Liam par l'épaule et l'entraina avec lui derrière Louis. Ils récupérèrent les dernières machines dont ils avaient besoin, de plus petite taille que les précédentes, et rejoignirent la sortie.

Zayn se glissa derrière le volant et démarra aussitôt sur les chapeaux de roue. Liam paraissait secoué. Aucun ne parla durant plusieurs kilomètres, puis Zayn s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route défoncée, en pleine campagne.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Harry et Liam hochèrent la tête.

\- Ce Cadavre m'a sauté dessus. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, je serais plus là pour en parler. Je te dois la vie.

Harry haussa les épaules. Epaules qui restaient tendues.

\- T'aurais fait pareil pour moi.

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de vous toucher ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

A la réponse négative de leurs deux scientifiques, Zayn remit le moteur en marche.

\- On va tâcher de trouver un abri sûr pour la nuit. On se remettra en route demain.

Ils avaient conduit pendant des heures, puis avaient passé des heures à fouiller les lieux. Ils méritaient du repos. Etre sans cesse sur le qui-vive était éreintant pour le corps et l'esprit.

Louis n'aimait pas les villes, mais c'est là qu'ils trouveraient un abri en dur, plus sécurisé. Ils pourraient trouver refuge dans une maison, ce qui serait bien plus sûr que dormir à la belle étoile.

"Birmingham" indiquaient des panneaux publicitaires à l'entrée de la ville dans laquelle ils firent leur entrée. Les rues au goudron défoncé étaient évidemment désertes. Louis ne voyait que portes arrachées de leurs gonds, bâtiments en ruine, déchets au milieu des rues, bouts de ferraille en pagaille.

L'humanité était dévastée et ses anciennes villes en étaient l'exacte représentation. Voilà pourquoi Louis n'aimait pas ces lieux. Ils n'étaient que désolation, misère et destruction.

Les routes étaient à peu près dégagées. Certaines voitures avaient été abandonnées sur le bas côté, leurs propriétaires ayant probablement été pris par surprise par une attaque ou ayant perdu connaissance à cause du virus. Mais il n'y avait pas tant de voitures que cela dans les rues, car les habitants étaient plus prudents dans le nord du pays après l'attaque du sud. Ils savaient que le virus arrivait. Ils avaient déserté les villes, se réfugiant dans les campagnes ou s'enfermant dans les maisons. Peu de véhicules avaient été abandonnés en plein milieu de la route à cause d'une attaque surprise de zombies.

Les membres de la communauté qui avaient vécu dans le sud du pays narraient une réalité différente. Là-bas, surtout dans les villes situées près des côtes, il y avait des rues entières encombrées par des carcasses de véhicules. Lors de la brusque propagation de l'épidémie, lorsque les centres de détention des étrangers avaient cédé et laissé sortir les monstres qu'ils contenaient, la panique s'était emparée des habitants. Beaucoup avaient pris leur voiture dans l'espoir de fuir. La plupart n'y était pas parvenue. A cause des bouchons, certains avaient fini par abandonner leur voiture en espérant s'échapper plus rapidement. D'autres avaient péri dans des incendies ou dans les attaques des zombies que cette concentration d'humains et de bruit attirait irrémédiablement.

Zayn s'arrêta dans un quartier pavillonnaire, sur la pelouse d'une maison aux volets bleus écaillés. Louis descendit de voiture le premier. Sous ses pieds, il apercevait les vestiges de l'allée de gravillons qui menait autrefois à l'entrée. La nature avait repris ses droits ici aussi. Le jardin de devant était jonché d'herbes hautes et de ronces. La véranda de bois était grisâtre et les escaliers craquèrent quand Louis rejoignit l'entrée. La porte était fermée. Les carreaux de la porte étaient brisés mais la porte était verrouillée. Louis passa le bras par l'ouverture hâtivement, ne détestant rien de plus que rester à découvert au milieu de la rue ainsi. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se coupa légèrement à cause du verre brisé mais ouvrit le loquet. Il fit signe aux autres de rentrer après lui. Zayn, qui faisait le guet en bas des escaliers de la véranda, entra le dernier.

La maison était en relativement bon état, si on exceptait le désordre dans le salon. Comme la grande majorité des maisons en ville, elle avait été visitée. Des livres, magazines et bibelots gisaient à terre, le canapé était renversé, la table était couchée sur le sol.

Zayn poussa la commode de l'entrée derrière la porte pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer. Louis lui fit signe de s'occuper du rez-de-chaussée pendant qu'il investiguait l'étage. Il grimpa les escaliers en silence. Pas un bruit ne régnait dans la maison, hormis les voix basses d'Harry et Liam au salon. Louis traversa le couloir et ouvrit chaque porte.

La première porte ouvrait sur une salle de bain en pagaille. Les tiroirs avaient été vidés, les produits d'hygiène embarqués. Il restait quelques serviettes éponges sur un portant et des brosses à dent dans l'évier. Des élastiques pour cheveux aussi. Il devait y avoir eu des filles dans cette maison.

La deuxième porte ouvrit sur un débarras emplis de cartons auxquels Louis ne toucha pas. La troisième, sur une chambre d'enfant. Une petite fille visiblement, au vu des murs roses. Des poupées désarticulées gisaient au sol, souvenirs d'une enfant qui n'était jamais revenue. Qui n'était probablement même plus en vie. Il y avait des photos de chevaux et de dauphins au mur. Des peluches sur le lit. Classique.

L'avant dernière porte donnait sur la chambre des parents. Aux tons beiges et marron clair. Le lit n'était pas fait, les tiroirs de la commode avaient été arrachés. Sur le mur en face du lit, une toile représentant un phare et l'océan. Louis aimait l'océan. La dernière porte donnait sur les toilettes.

Rien à signaler.

Louis se détendit enfin en redescendant les escaliers. Liam et Harry avaient redressé le canapé et les fauteuils et repoussé les affaires qui gisaient au sol. Zayn donnait un coup de balai.

Zayn. Balai. Quelque chose dut mal se passer dans le cerveau de Louis parce qu'il se mit à rire en voyant la scène. Il explosa de rire même, si fort qu'il se plia en deux et s'essuya les yeux.

Les trois autres l'observèrent avec stupéfaction, l'air de se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

\- C'est juste que… Zayn a l'air si normal… L'air de la parfaite mère au foyer des années avant l'apocalypse.

Les autres ne riaient pas et Louis riait encore plus fort. Il se sentait un peu débile, mais c'était libérateur aussi.

\- C'est rien… Je vais aller voir dans la cuisine si j'y suis.

Louis s'éclipsa en riant toujours. C'était sans doute nerveux. Il avait besoin de relâcher la pression après cette journée de tension.

Des coups de feu.

Louis se précipita au salon.

Deux hommes se battaient au milieu de la pièce. Deux hologrammes.

Fasciné, Louis avança vers le milieu de la pièce et toucha les deux formes scintillantes. Il avait entendu parler de ces télés nouvelles générations mais n'en avait jamais vu aucune en fonctionnement. Louis était au cœur d'un paysage créé virtuellement par plusieurs projecteurs disposés autour du carré dans lequel il se tenait. C'était… saisissant.

Quand Louis se retourna, Liam souriait, amusé. Il avait déjà dû voir cela dans l'Enceinte, il n'était pas impressionné. Zayn était tout aussi fasciné que Louis, contemplant les formes qui évoluaient devant lui. Harry fixait Louis, impassible.

Louis s'assit dans un des fauteuils près d'eux. Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder de vieux films datant d'avant l'apocalypse. Liam avait expliqué à Louis que la maison possédait un générateur de secours qui alimentait directement les projecteurs. C'était incroyable qu'il marche toujours après tant de temps.

Ils regardèrent un film d'action avec des voitures de course. Une comédie romantique. Un film d'horreur. Harry et Liam étaient amusés par les réactions de leurs amis. Eux connaissaient ce genre de scènes, en avaient vu des images ou des parties plus ou moins légalement dans l'Enceinte -tout ce qui datant d'avant l'apocalypse étant prohibé- mais pas Zayn et Louis. Zayn et Louis découvraient la vie comme elle l'était avant. Ils découvraient la simplicité de la vie de cette fille qui se plaignait de ne pas trouver l'amour alors que, hé, allez trouvez l'amour quand quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de la planète s'est transformé en zombie. Ils découvraient la beauté des paysages et les constructions de jadis en bon état, pas comme celles qu'ils apercevaient là dehors. Ils découvraient les gratte-ciels dont on leur avait parlé, ceux de l'ancienne ville de New York, dont personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Quand leur dernier film déroula son générique, ils restèrent dans le noir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à l'extérieur de la maison.

\- On devrait aller dormir, souffla Liam enfin, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Louis se secoua.

\- Bien sûr, il est tard. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

Zayn hésita.

\- Va dormir, lui enjoignit Louis en montrant l'étage. Allez dormir aussi, vous deux. Je reste là.

\- J'aime pas trop l'idée de te savoir seul en bas, grommela Zayn.

\- Je reste avec lui, annonça Harry en s'étirant, étouffant un bâillement. On n'a qu'à faire un roulement au milieu de la nuit, vous viendrez faire le guet et on ira dormir. On n'a pas besoin de se lever super tôt demain matin.

Zayn lança un regard à Louis, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Il y a un lit double au fond du couloir à gauche. La chambre des parents.

Liam bailla et s'empara de leurs affaires. En quelques secondes, ils avaient disparu, laissant Harry et Louis seuls. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la musique retentissait dans la pièce à bas volume. Harry rejoignit le canapé et s'y allongea en fermant les yeux.

Louis l'épiait depuis son fauteuil sans dire un mot. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant une heure, peut-être deux. Louis feuilletait de vieux albums photos qu'il avait trouvés dans les commodes. La famille qui vivait ici avait l'air si heureuse. La petite fille était blonde, avec des cheveux bouclés. Son père était aussi blond qu'elle, sa mère avait des yeux bleus saisissants. Il y avait des photos de l'enfant à sa naissance, les premiers pas, pour son entrée à l'école, les carnavals, Halloween, la première fois à vélo. L'album s'arrêtait quand la fillette devait avoir six ans. Louis se demanda si ce n'était que l'album qui s'arrêtait là ou la vie de la fillette également.

\- Tu te fais du mal, lâcha Harry au bout d'un moment. Fouiller dans ce genre de souvenirs douloureux et se dire que toutes ces personnes sont probablement mortes dans des circonstances peu agréables, ça plombe le moral.

\- Beaucoup de choses plombent le moral de nos jours, rétorqua Louis d'un ton froid.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il savait à quoi Louis faisait référence.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Louis. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire parce que tu te serais jeté la tête la première dans le mur de l'Enceinte pour récupérer ce remède.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est vrai. Les autres ne te confient pas les leurs uniquement parce que tu es doué pour survivre. Ils te confient ceux qu'ils aiment parce que tu te bats pour eux. Pour tout le monde. Tu ne laisses personne derrière, tu te sacrifierais pour les gens. Alors, non, je ne pouvais pas te le dire. J'avais pas envie de te regarder mourir pour "la bonne cause", tu vois.

Louis garda le silence un moment.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Bien sûr que non. Louis, on a passé des dizaines de nuits ensemble sur ce toit. Je t'ai vu sous tes beaux jours et tes mauvais jours, j'ai vu les pires et les meilleurs côtés de toi. Il y a des bribes de toi que tu m'as donné ces nuits-là, à moi et à personne d'autre. Je sais qui tu es. Tu ne t'ouvres pas aux gens, souvent. Tu les laisses penser que tu es intouchable, lointain, que tu es le gosse froid et capricieux qui aime se battre. Tu es tellement différent de ce que tu montres aux autres pourtant. Tu es tellement _plus_ que ça. La plupart du temps, même avec moi, tu te caches sous cette espèce de carapace et tu laisses penser que rien ne te touche mais après… Après, on te voit avec Niall. Ou on te voit regarder Zayn et Liam quand ils sont ensemble. On t'entend parler de liberté et d'espoir sur un toit une nuit. T'es assoiffé de vie. Tu veux tellement _vivre_ que c'est douloureux de t'en entendre parler sans pouvoir te donner tout ça. Tu as ça en toi. Le pouvoir de captiver les foules, de jouer avec les gens, de les fasciner. Je ne pouvais pas te dire pour ce remède, Louis, parce que tu aurais pu convaincre toute la base de venir avec toi se faire tuer. Tu en aurais eu le pouvoir. Mais, te connaissant, tu y aurais été tout seul, pour ne mettre en danger personne. Et j'ai pas envie de te voir crever en bas du Mur, tu vois. Autant certains jours, je ne peux pas te supporter -surtout quand tu as faim ou que tu es fatigué parce que tu es exécrable-, autant, d'autres jours, je pourrais passer des heures juste à te regarder parler et vivre et respirer, parce que tu as cet effet sur les gens. Tu fascines.

Harry se tut d'un coup. Le cœur de Louis battait beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

\- Je te fascine ?

\- Tu fascines tout le monde. On t'aime, on te déteste, on te craint, tu n'inspires que des sentiments forts. C'est toujours ça avec toi. C'est épuisant.

\- Pourquoi, épuisant ?

\- Parce qu'on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser. On ne sait jamais sur quel Louis on va tomber, celui qui joue, celui qui lance des piques, celui qui massacre, le vrai Louis. On danse avec toi, mais c'est toujours toi qui mène la danse. Nous, on suit.

Louis avala sa salive. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry le voie ainsi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le lui dise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait, encore moins ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours montré aux gens qu'il les aimait par des gestes, jamais par des mots. Il était doué pour user de sarcasme, pas pour dire de belles choses comme Harry le faisait. Il ne savait pas comment s'ouvrir de cette manière là. Il le faisait la nuit, sur le toit, avec lui, parce que tout était toujours plus facile dans l'obscurité. Tout est toujours plus dur lorsqu'il s'agit de s'avouer des choses à la lumière du jour.

\- Je sais jamais comment agir avec toi, finit-il par souffler à son tour. Je sais pas ce qu'on est, je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te toucher, si j'ai le droit de te parler en public ou si j'ai le droit de montrer qu'on est autre chose que des connaissances, parce qu'on l'est à mes yeux, mais je sais pas si on l'est aux tiens.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Je viens de te dire que tu me fascinais, Louis. On est définitivement plus que des connaissances.

Louis hocha la tête. Harry contemplait le plafond et Louis contemplait Harry. Il avait lâché ses cheveux. Il était si proche que Louis n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux ou pour effleurer l'arc gracieux de son cou et de son menton.

Il ne le fit pas.

Il resta soigneusement à distance.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours, pas vrai ?

 

Liam et Zayn vinrent les relayer au bout de cinq heures. Liam eut l'air surpris en les voyant discuter comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils étaient en semi guerre froide quand ils les avaient quittés, mais Zayn ne sembla pas étonné.

Il avait ce demi-sourire amusé qui savait, sans que Louis ait eu besoin de rien lui dire.

Harry et Louis montèrent en silence. Il n'y avait qu'un lit. Louis grimaça et s'arrêta devant la chambre de la petite.

\- Je peux dormir là si tu veux, c'est pas…

\- Sois pas ridicule, ce lit est trop petit, même pour toi.

Harry l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'obliger à venir avec lui. Louis fit taire la petite voix qui soufflait qu'il aimait beaucoup cela.

\- Comment ça, même pour moi ?

\- Bah… T'as la taille d'un gnome, admets-le.

Louis émit un hoquet de protestation.

\- Je quoi ? Un gnome ? De quel droit os…?

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand Harry commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Il était dos à lui. Il avait… un cul tout à fait appréciable.

\- Oui ?

Son intonation était amusée. Est-ce qu'il se doutait que Louis était honteusement en train de zyeuter son derrière ? Louis se racla la gorge et se dévêtit rapidement à son tour, avant de se glisser rapidement sous les draps et de se tourner vers le mur, dos à Harry. Il ferma étroitement les yeux quand il sentit le matelas s'affaisser près de lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Louis.

Louis mit quelques instants à contrôler sa voix.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

 

Ce fut étrange de se réveiller le lendemain matin et de découvrir Zayn, Liam et Harry tous attablés à la cuisine du petit déjeuner. Comme un groupe d'amis devait le faire avant l'apocalypse après une soirée. Comme une famille ordinaire.

Louis avait relativement bien dormi, si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il sursautait dès qu'il effleurait Harry et qu'il se mettait en alerte au moindre bruit. Il grommela un bonjour en se laissant tomber sur la chaise près d'Harry. Il se servit un verre d'eau et croqua dans un gâteau, sous les yeux amusés des autres.

\- Quoi ? grommela-t-il en leur lançant un regard peu amène.

\- Mal dormi ? interrogea Liam en retenant un sourire.

\- Oui et non. Il gigote, déclara Louis en désignant Harry d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Si, c'est vrai. Tu te colles aux gens quand tu dors et tu prends toute la place.

Harry fit la moue. Louis haussa les yeux au ciel. Il était adorable.

\- Tu parles bien dans ton sommeil et j'allais pas en faire un plat.

Louis secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Et j'ai dit quoi ?

\- Que t'étais dingue de moi, bien sûr.

Louis s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. Liam, ce traitre, était mort de rire en face.

\- Ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre, rétorqua Louis en plissant des yeux.

\- C'est ça.

Louis songea à se noyer dans son verre.

 

Leur prochaine destination était infectée de zombies. Il y en avait partout autour de l'entrepôt qu'ils étaient censés rejoindre. Zayn se gara dans une rue adjacente déserte et se tourna vers Louis.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? On y va. Essaye de trouver l'arrière de l'entrepôt. Tu restes dans la voiture au cas où on a besoin, pas juste devant pour éviter que tous les Cadavres te tombent dessus si on est contraints à faire du bruit, et nous on y va. Et on fait vite.

Zayn hocha la tête et redémarra le moteur. Il rejoignit l'arrière de l'entrepôt par une petite rue. Par chance, il n'y avait pour l'instant pas signe de vie, humaine ou zombie.

\- Dépêchez-vous.

Liam déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Zayn. Louis était déjà dehors. Harry avait sorti son arme cette fois.

\- Je prends la tête, lui chuchota Louis en posant la main sur son poignet pour attirer son attention. Tu couvres nos arrières.

Harry acquiesça. Zayn redémarra le moteur et recula jusqu'à une petite rue plus loin, se garant juste à l'angle. Louis actionna la manivelle qui ouvrait les portes et grimaça au bruit que le rideau de métal fit en se levant.

\- Il va falloir faire très vite. Nul doute que les puants ont entendu ça.

Liam était livide. Harry semblait déterminé. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois dans l'entrepôt, Louis en tête, éclairant le passage. Si l'extérieur semblait grouiller de zombies, l'intérieur de bâtiment paraissait désert. Pour l'instant.

Devant eux s'étendaient des dizaines de rayons deux fois plus hauts que Louis. Il se sentit un instant désespéré en se demandant comment ils allaient s'y retrouver.

Liam se précipita vers les panneaux affichés au bout de chaque rayon, les éclairant avec sa lampe frontale.

\- J'ai étudié ce système de classification quand j'étais à l'école. Si je ne me trompe pas, on devrait d'abord aller par là et…

Du bruit se fit entendre à la porte principale. Pas celle par laquelle ils étaient passés mais l'autre.

\- Arrête de parler et dépêche-toi, lui ordonna Louis sèchement, guettant les alentours, les yeux fixés sur l'obscurité.

Liam se précipita à travers les rayonnages, Harry derrière lui. Ils avaient trop de produits à prendre, ils prenaient trop de temps. Du bruit commença à se faire entendre depuis l'entrée arrière, celle qu'ils avaient empruntée pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Louis leva sa torche pour trouver une autre sortie rapidement. Sur sa gauche courait un escalier, qui donnait sur une coursive. Au bout, un vieux panneau rouge indiquait "Sortie de secours".

Du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et pointa son arme dans la direction de l'intrus, prêt à tirer.

\- Hé, c'est nous !

Louis baissa son flingue de quelques centimètres devant les yeux écarquillés de Liam.

\- Vous avez tout ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait plus de main pour tenir son arme, il était trop encombré.

\- Alors on bouge.

Comme il se ruait vers l'escalier qu'il avait remarqué, Liam chuchota derrière lui :

\- Pourquoi on sort pas par où on est entrés ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont là.

L'instinct de Louis ne l'avait pas trompé. Quand il tourna sa lampe torche vers le couloir qu'ils avaient empruntés après être entré, un visage blafard l'accueillit, faisant sursauter Liam et Harry.

\- On y va !

Harry grimpa les marches en courant, Liam derrière lui, Louis fermant la marche.

\- A droite !

Harry bifurqua une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers.

\- Je vais crocheter la porte, poussez…

Louis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry avait rapidement posé ses affaires au sol et défoncé la porte de plusieurs coups d'épaule. La lumière du jour les percuta. La porte donnait sur un escalier de secours rouillé.

\- Admets que tu es impressionné, railla Harry en voyant la tête de Louis.

\- Je t'enverrai des fleurs plus tard, joli cœur. Je descends en premier.

Louis dévala les marches, s'assurant que les autres suivaient bien. Il posa le pied à terre, avala sa salive. La rue était infestée de Cadavres. Derrière une benne un peu plus loin, deux zombies levèrent la tête. Il tira. Une fois, deux fois. En pleine tête.

Il se remit à courir, les deux autres derrière lui. Zayn était garé à l'autre angle, ils lui étaient dissimulés pour l'instant. Les zombies commençaient à s'agiter et à se presser derrière eux.

Ils pouvaient les distancer, même avec ces charges dans les bras, Louis y croyait.

Et Liam trébucha.

Liam trébucha et tomba.


	15. Life is better without pants.

Liam trébucha et tomba.

Louis jura entre ses dents et glissa derrière lui pour le couvrir, tirant sur les zombies les plus proches. Il sortit ses deux poignards des étuis sur son dos alors que les zombies arrivaient sur eux.

\- Harry, aide-le, ramassez les affaires et courez !

\- Et toi ?

\- Cours, putain !

Louis entra en action. Il virevolta, trancha, coupa. Il y avait une fillette parmi eux, une blonde. Louis songea, pendant une fraction de secondes, à la petite fille de la maison dans laquelle ils avaient fait escale la veille. Il lui enfonça son poignard dans l'oreille. Il n'y avait plus d'anciens humains qui comptaient. Ces personnes étaient mortes et voulaient tuer ses amis.

Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine. Louis se servait de tout ce qui était à sa portée pour sauter, rebondir, virevolter, les attaquer par derrière alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il était toujours devant. Il sauta sur une benne, hors de portée de leurs mains, roula, se jeta sur le flanc droit du groupe de zombies avant qu'ils n'aient pu réaliser qu'il était là. Plusieurs tombèrent mais d'autres affluaient.

Ils étaient trop nombreux et Louis était seul.

C'était donc ainsi qu'il allait mourir. En cherchant un remède qu'ils ne trouveraient peut-être jamais. Harry avait eu raison. Il avait toujours été prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres et il était prêt à se sacrifier pour ce remède, pour cet espoir. Sinon, il aurait ramassé Liam et aurait continué à courir. Au lieu de cela, en affrontant les Cadavres, il avait donné à Liam et Harry le temps nécessaire pour ramasser les substances et produits dont Anna avait besoin pour créer ce remède.

Il avait beau être souple et agile, il fatiguait.

Il allait tomber.

Un klaxon retentit derrière lui, ainsi qu'un crissement de pneus. Louis comprit en un quart de seconde et se jeta sur le côté. La Range Rover percuta la foule de zombies avec un bruit mat de chair écrasée et des bruits d'ossements brisés. Louis s'était cogné la tête en percutant le sol. Sa vision s'obscurcissait. Il se releva difficilement, chancelant. Il réalisa à peine quand deux mains l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles et le trainèrent sur deux mètres pour le jeter dans la voiture. Une forme lourde s'écrasa sur lui et la voix d'Harry cria :

\- Je l'ai, roule !

La voiture fit une embardée et le moteur rugit alors que Zayn déguerpissait des lieux du carnage. La voix de Liam retentit aussitôt, inquiète :

\- Il va bien ? Harry, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

La masse sur le corps de Louis diminua un peu quand la forme se redressa. Ah, la masse était le corps d'Harry en fait. Louis était allongé sur la banquette arrière et Harry était assis sur lui. Louis avait dû se cogner fort. Il y avait des tâches devant ses yeux.

\- Louis, tu m'entends ? fit la voix basse et inquiète d'Harry près de son visage.

Louis hocha la tête.

\- Je suis juste… sonné.

\- Enlève ses vêtements, vérifie qu'il n'a pas été mordu, ordonna Liam, complètement tourné vers l'arrière depuis son siège à l'avant.

Les mains d'Harry défirent précautionneusement les lanières retenant les étuis des poignards de Louis dans son dos.

\- Où sont mes poignards ?

\- Là, dans la voiture, par terre. C'est pas le plus important là de suite.

Louis fronça les sourcils. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir les lumières danser devant les yeux.

\- C'est toujours important, les armes.

\- Lève les bras.

Harry saisit le bord de son tee-shirt et passa le vêtement au-dessus de la tête de Louis. Il souleva ses hanches pour laisser un espace entre son corps et celui de Louis.

\- Recule.

Louis gigota sur le siège pour s'éloigner un peu mais Harry finit par l'arrêter. Il défit le bouton de son pantalon et se tortilla pour le lui ôter également. Louis était à demi-nu sous Harry et ceci n'était pas franchement prévu dans son programme lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin.

\- En profite pas pour mater, lâcha Louis d'une voix faible.

Il entendit Harry rire.

\- Comme s'il y avait de quoi.

Certes, Louis n'avait pas de seins, mais les pompes et l'entrainement physique intensif ne lui avait pas donné un corps de gringalet. Si Harry avait été enclin aux hommes, il aurait…

Les mains d'Harry étaient sur son abdomen, sur son torse, sur ses bras, scrutant la moindre griffure, la moindre trace sur son corps. Les mains d'Harry étaient à la fois froides et brûlantes sur sa peau.

\- Tu as des cicatrices partout.

Louis grogna.

\- J'ai une vie dangereuse. Bienvenue chez les aventuriers, pâquerette.

\- Relève-toi.

Louis s'assit difficilement, Liam courbé au-dessus de son siège à l'avant pour l'aider à se maintenir. Harry bougea dans la Range Rover de manière à s'assoir derrière lui et à examiner son dos. Il passait ses mains partout et Louis finit par frissonner.

\- Tu pourras te rhabiller quand j'aurai fini, désolé si t'as froid.

Froid ? Ah, si seulement.

Louis s'appliqua à songer à des animaux morts et des zombies en décomposition plutôt qu'aux grandes mains d'Harry en balade sur sa peau.

Harry repassa devant lui, souleva les jambes de Louis pour s'assoir dessous. Il vérifia ses jambes enfin et poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lever la tête vers Liam.

\- Il n'a rien. Juste des griffures et coupures qu'il va falloir désinfecter.

\- J'ai mal au crâne, lâcha Louis d'une voix sourde.

Harry bougea de nouveau. Bon sang, ce gars était partout. A présent, il était agenouillé près de Louis et ses doigts étaient dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu saignes pas mal. Il t'aurait fallu des points de suture. Liam, t'as une compresse ? Du désinfectant ?

Liam lui passa tout ce qu'il fallait. Louis avait l'impression d'être une poupée entre les mains d'Harry. Il désinfecta chacune des griffures et coupures que Louis avait sur le corps et garda la compresse appuyée sur sa tête.

\- Dis-donc, heureusement que t'es plus aussi réticent à m'approcher de près qu'avant, signala Louis au bout d'un moment, les yeux toujours fermés. Tu connais plus de mon corps que la quasi-totalité de la planète maintenant. Même si pour être honnête, ce qui s'ensuit quand on me déshabille est généralement un peu plus agréable que ton approche très… désinfectée, Harry. Je te donne un quatre. Deux points pour ta belle gueule, deux parce que tu t'occupes de moi.

Zayn ricana à l'avant.

\- Tiens, Zaynie, t'es vivant ?

\- Ouep, Loulou, je suis vivant. Et toi ?

\- Je sais pas. Demande à mon médecin perso. Il est mignon, il s'occupe bien de moi.

\- Il s'est pris un sacré coup sur la tête, constata Liam en riant devant le ton trainant de Louis.

Harry renfila son tee-shirt à Louis mais Louis refusa qu'il lui remette son pantalon. Pas de pantalon. Le monde était mieux sans pantalon.

\- On a tous les produits ? Vous avez tout récupéré ?

\- On a tout, confirma Harry doucement près de lui.

Louis ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry soit aussi près.

\- Cette proximité entre nous, Styles, c'est inédit. C'est pas parce que je suis faible et mourant que tu dois en profiter pour abuser de moi.

Liam et Zayn riaient à l'avant. Liam enfouit son visage dans ses mains en disant :

\- Mais faîtes le taire, pitié. Tu vois, Harry ? Il est comme ça quand il est bourré. Sans limites et à faire des allusions sexuelles à tout va.

 - Il est aussi comme ça en temps normal, railla Harry.

Louis lui donna une tape sur la jambe. Etrangement, sa main resta là. Sur la cuisse d'Harry. Jolie, jolie cuisse bien ferme.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Evite de dormir. Tu as peut-être une commotion.

\- Hum. Qui veut me raconter une histoire alors ? Zaynie ? T'es doué pour raconter les histoires. Je veux Blanche-Neige et les sept nains, version zombies.

Zayn soupira mais Louis le voyait sourire dans le rétroviseur. Il obtempérerait parce qu'il était soulagé que Louis soit en vie, il le savait.

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la nuit tombée dans la banlieue de Liverpool. Louis allait mieux. Il avait remis son pantalon.

Ils barricadèrent la maison et se posèrent dans le canapé d'angle avec soulagement. La journée, forte en émotions, les avaient exténués.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est pas rentrés directement à la base ce soir ? interrogea Harry en s'étirant. On aurait pu, on n'a plus d'endroits à visiter demain.

Zayn, Liam et Louis échangèrent un regard.

\- C'est une surprise, annonça Liam. Tu verras demain.

\- Une surprise pour moi ?

\- Une surprise pour toi.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël et Louis eut envie de se frapper pour avoir ressenti ce qui l'avait traversé à l'instant. Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour chercher un verre. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, y discernant les étoiles.

\- ça me manque aussi. Les étoiles.

Louis se retourna vers Harry.

\- ça ne fait que deux nuits qu'on n'y a pas été.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais.

Il se tourna vers le salon et s'appuya à l'encadrement. Louis s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Liam était dans les bras de Zayn sur le divan. Il disait quelque chose et Zayn riait, de ce rire qu'il ne réservait qu'à Liam. Louis sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Le plus saisissant fut de se rendre compte qu'Harry souriait aussi.

\- Tu n'as plus de problème avec eux à ce que je vois.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je les trouve beaux.

Louis en fut touché. Il se rappela de ce qu'Anna avait dit. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait plus aucun problème avec cela en réalisant qu'elle trouvait beau le couple de femmes avec lesquelles elle travaillait.

\- J'ai été horrible avec eux au début. Avec vous tous. Je pouvais pas vous approcher, je pouvais pas vous voir en peinture. Et aujourd'hui, je suis attendri devant eux deux et je suis capable de passer mes mains partout sur toi sans problème.

Louis inspira un peu trop brusquement. Harry se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Louis était sûr qu'il souriait à moitié.

\- Euh, oui, tu as bien évolué depuis le temps. Bravo. Je suis fier de toi. Je te remettrai une médaille en rentrant.

\- Et des fleurs, pour avoir défoncé la porte.

Harry souriait. Louis voulait lui faire des choses déraisonnables.

\- Faut pas pousser trop loin non plus, c'est les fleurs ou la médaille, t'as cru que j'étais riche ?

Harry secoua la tête. Louis discernait ses fossettes dans la semi-pénombre.

\- T'as pas d'argent, Louis, personne n'a d'argent chez vous.

Louis fit semblant d'être offensé.

\- Quels préjugés ! Je suis outré !

Il bouscula Harry de l'épaule pour rejoindre ses deux amis dans le salon.

Il avait l'impression que des trucs voletaient dans son estomac. Bizarre. Il n'avait pas de problèmes de digestion d'habitude.

Louis et Harry prirent de nouveau le premier tour de garde. Louis était allongé de tout son long sur le sol, Harry sur le canapé. Ils discutaient de tout sauf de choses sérieuses, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lâche abruptement :

\- C'était très courageux. Ce que tu as fait cet après-midi pour Liam. Tu t'es jeté devant lui pour le protéger.

Louis fixait le plafond. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Harry poursuivit à sa place.

\- Je sais que c'est normal pour toi, mais ça ne l'est pas pour beaucoup. Tu es toujours prêt à sauver tout le monde. Même les gens que tu ne connais pas, soit dit en passant.

Louis sourit, avant de souffler :

\- Quand Anna est arrivée dans la base, ça m'a rappelé quand je t'ai ramené toi. Et quand on a repris la Range Rover il y a deux jours, c'était comme si on était revenus plusieurs mois en arrière. On n'avait pas pris cette voiture ensemble depuis. Je m'en souviens, t'étais hostile à toute forme de contact, pourtant tu ne voulais pas que je m'éloigne de toi dans la voiture.

\- Parce que ton corps était chaud, souffla Harry. Quand on passe plusieurs semaines seul dans un environnement peuplé de cadavres, on oublie un peu ce qu'est la vie humaine.

Harry se redressa. Il se leva et rejoignit Louis sur le sol, s'asseyant en tailleur près de lui.

\- Donne-moi ta main.

\- Tu veux déjà m'épouser ? Oh, Harry, c'est un peu rapide comme…

Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, entrainant une nouvelle fois le rire de Louis. Celui-ci se rassit et se tourna face à Harry. Il lui tendit sa main.

\- Tu comptes lire mon avenir dans les lignes de ma main ?

Harry leva la sienne, paume vers Louis. Louis fit de même sans comprendre et tressaillit quand Harry posa sa paume à plat contre la sienne. Toute la longueur de leurs doigts était en contact. Les mains de Louis étaient toutes fines à côté des grandes mains d'Harry. Louis resta immobile tandis qu'Harry examinait leurs mains collées. Finalement, il releva la tête et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de Louis.

\- La peau des Cadavres est glaciale, chuchota-t-il en portant à nouveau son regard sur leurs mains liées. La chaleur des humains est ce qui les différencie d'eux. C'est la limite entre le mort et le vivant.

Il esquissa un sourire. Une ébauche de sourire. Un fantôme de sourire. Il noua ses doigts à ceux de Louis sans prévenir et la respiration de son compagnon se bloqua dans sa gorge.

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais vraiment humain. Quand j'ai senti ta chaleur sous ma peau, quand je t'ai touché. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Ta chaleur était l'élément tangible auquel je me raccrochais pour me dire que tout allait bien et que j'étais en sécurité.

Louis avait une boule dans la gorge qui refusait de disparaitre.

\- Tu as toujours la peau plus chaude que la plupart des gens. C'est rassurant. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je te colle quand je dors, grimaça Harry. Ça me rassure de savoir que je suis avec un humain et pas dans un endroit sombre pourchassé par des zombies.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant un moment. Ils étaient tellement proches que Louis pouvait voir chaque nuance de vert dans les yeux d'Harry.

Et soudain, Harry se leva en se raclant la gorge.

Et la magie du moment fut brisée.

 

Louis banda les yeux d'Harry lorsqu'ils n'arrivèrent plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur destination. Harry protesta, parce que Dieu sait qu'il détestait se sentir à la merci des gens et vulnérable, mais Louis, Liam et Zayn ne cédèrent pas. Zayn finit par arrêter le moteur. Liam et Louis s'emparèrent chacun d'un des bras d'Harry et le conduisirent précautionneusement au milieu des débris.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Et ce bruit ? Y a une tempête pas loin ? Vous allez me jeter dans une tornade ?

Il fut encore plus perdu lorsqu'ils commencèrent à marcher sur autre chose que du goudron.

\- Je comprends rien. Est-ce que vous allez vous décider à enlever ce truc de mes yeux ?

Ils finirent par s'arrêter un peu plus loin. Le grondement que devait entendre Harry n'était probablement pas pour le rassurer. Louis ôta le bandeau.

Il se rappellerait pour le restant de ses jours du visage d'Harry quand il vit l'océan pour la première fois.

Etonnement. Choc. Curiosité. Joie.

Harry resta complètement immobile à observer l'immensité grise devant ses yeux. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil avant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une mouette vienne se poser à quelques pas d'eux sur la plage. Là, ses yeux se posèrent sur le sable. Il s'accroupit et prit une poignée de sable humide, qu'il laissa couler difficilement entre ses doigts. Il s'intéressa aux vagues ensuite. Il s'approcha jusqu'au bord, attendant que l'eau vienne lécher le bout de ses chaussures avant de reculer précipitamment, comme si c'était de l'acide. Et il recommençait, encore et encore. Un enfant.

Louis ôta ses chaussures avant d'attraper son bras.

\- Enlève tes pompes, caïd.

Harry regarda d'un air interdit son visage puis ses pieds nus, avant de faire de même. Zayn et Liam avaient fait pareil. Harry les observa avec stupéfaction avancer dans les vagues jusqu'aux genoux sans aucune hésitation.

Louis roula son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et Harry l'imita. Louis avança dans les vagues, dos à l'océan, face à Harry.

\- Tu viens ?

Harry hésita. Il avança un peu, avant de reculer précipitamment quand l'eau toucha ses orteils. Louis se retenait de rire. Harry était plus drôle et touchant que jamais, et Louis doutait que le qualificatif "touchant" lui conviendrait s'il le lui avouait.

\- Elles ne vont pas te manger.

Louis recula un peu plus dans les vagues.

\- Viens, fit-il en tendant les mains vers Harry.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard peu amène, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'allait pas lui tenir la main comme un enfant apeuré.

\- Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, tu m'as vu à moitié à poil hier, tu peux me tenir la main aujourd'hui. C'est la prochaine étape de notre relation, Harry Styles.

Harry roula des yeux avant d'inspirer un grand coup et d'avancer jusqu'à attraper les mains de Louis. Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes, s'habituant au reflux des vagues autour de ses jambes, s'habituant à la pensée que rien n'était en train de l'aspirer. Soudain, il renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Il ne riait pas souvent, de son vrai rire. Louis fut donc d'autant plus surpris d'entendre ce son à ce moment là.

\- ça chatouille, expliqua-t-il à Louis devant son regard surpris.

Louis souriait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux joues. Soudain, il reçut de l'eau qui ne provenait certainement pas des vagues. A leur droite, Zayn avait visiblement décidé de jouer les troubles fêtes et les observait d'un œil joueur. Il les éclaboussa à nouveau.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Louis fit mine de lâcher Harry mais celui-ci se cramponna à ses mains, avant de grimacer, comme si son geste était un aveu de faiblesse. Doucement, Louis libéra une de ses mains, puis l'autre, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu sais, je suis peut-être pas très grand physiquement parlant comparé à la grande asperge que tu es, mais j'ai dépassé l'âge de l'enfance, je peux rester dans l'eau sans que tu me tiennes la main.

Louis savait pertinemment que c'était l'inverse. Harry ne tenait pas les mains de Louis pour le protéger de l'océan, mais parce qu'il était lui-même peu rassuré. Seulement, Harry n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il détestait montrer qu'il avait peur. Louis le savait, il était pareil. En parlant ainsi, il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Comme s'il ne savait pas.

Harry n'était pas dupe. Il hocha la tête et inspira un grand coup lorsque Louis l'eut lâché. Louis rejoignit la plage et ôta à toute vitesse ses vêtements, pantalon et tee-shirt, Zayn faisant de même. Ils retournèrent dans les vagues en même temps et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'éclaboussant, se poussant, se faisant couler. L'eau était gelée mais Louis n'aurait manqué cette baignade pour rien au monde. Ils venaient rarement ici, donc il en profitait. Liam était retourné près d'Harry et avait posé un bras sur ses épaules, ce qui était assez comique puisqu'Harry était plus grand que lui.

\- Ils font toujours ça. A chaque fois qu'on vient ici, c'est toujours la même chose. Ça chahute, ça joue, ça se fout de l'eau dans les yeux. De vrais gosses.

Zayn éclaboussa son petit-ami pour toute réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? De vrais gosses. Insupportables. Merci pour la douche, chéri.

Louis éclata de rire alors que Zayn émergeait de l'eau, toussant et dégoulinant après avoir été coulé par surprise. Il lança un coup d'œil à Liam, qui souriait en les observant, puis à Harry, qui admirait l'horizon, l'air plus détendu que jamais.

Louis avait rarement été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant.

 

Louis claquait des dents. Ils étaient tous assis en tailleur sur la plage et il y avait du vent, et Louis était frigorifié.

\- Vous allez encore être malades, soupira Liam en frottant le dos de Zayn.

Louis secoua la tête par à-coups.

\- J'ai pas froid, je vois pas… de quoi tu… parles, rétorqua-t-il en claquant des dents.

Près de lui, Harry ôta sa veste -l'ancienne veste de Louis- et la posa sur ses épaules.

\- Tu vas avoir froid, protesta Louis.

\- Moins que toi. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça.

La veste sentait Harry. Louis s'enfouit dedans et garda les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour avoir moins froid et restèrent là encore un moment, respirant l'air salée de l'océan.

\- Elle est agitée aujourd'hui parce qu'il y a du vent, expliqua soudain Louis. Lorsqu'il fait beau, elle est bleue, splendide. Très bleue, plus foncé que le bleu du ciel. Parfois, lors des tempêtes, les vagues viennent se fracasser contre les rochers et les falaises et on a l'impression qu'elles vont tout emporter. Quand le ciel est gris, comme maintenant, elle prend sa teinte. Elle est changeante.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire énigmatique. Louis le fixa sans comprendre, avant qu'il ne s'explique :

\- Comme toi. Tu es comme l'océan.

Louis ne sut déterminer si c'était un compliment ou non.

Il décida que c'en était un.

 

Le trajet de retour jusqu'à la base se fit en silence. Etrangement, malgré le danger, la tension et les zombies, cette escapade leur avait fait du bien. Ils en revenaient plus… proches ? Plus libres ? De meilleure humeur ? Louis ne savait pas. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il regrettait en partie de devoir rentrer.

Surtout quand Natan vint le voir au milieu du QG et qu'il vit Harry se détourner et s'éloigner.


	16. Scared.

Liam et Anna travaillaient d'arrache pied sur le remède. Jour et nuit. Liam avait des cernes de trois kilomètres de long, Anna riait d'un air épuisé. Louis ne savait si cet espoir d'un remède était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. S'ils ne trouvaient rien, ils s'en tiendraient responsable chaque fois que l'un des leurs tomberait par morsure.

La base entière n'avait pas encore été mise au courant. Jerry considérait que cela ne servait à rien d'affoler tout le monde ou de leur donner un espoir qui pouvait ne pas se concrétiser. Jon, Jude et Natan avaient néanmoins été informés. C'est Louis qui l'avait demandé. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Natan tous les jours quand celui-ci lui demanderait si Liam était malade et pourquoi il semblait si fatigué. Il avait trop de respect pour lui pour cela. Plus encore, Natan était son ami et il était envoyé dehors régulièrement, il avait le droit de savoir. Jon et Jude avaient été mis au courant également, en tant que membres réguliers des expéditions à l'extérieur. Louis n'aimait pas leur mentir à eux non plus. Jon avait été son professeur pendant des années, Jude son allié.

Natan n'avait rien dit d'abord. De retour dans leur chambre, il avait explosé de joie :

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? On pourrait retourner dehors ! On pourrait peut-être même soigner des zombies, les faire redevenir humains !

Louis avait soupiré et secoué la tête.

\- C'est pas aussi simple, Nat.

Natan s'était assis sur son lit près de Louis et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Lou. Autorise-toi à espérer pour une fois. Autorise-toi à voir le positif.

Louis l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il obtempèrerait.

Jude et Jon avaient réagi de manière plus mesuré. Jude ne semblait pas beaucoup plus impressionné que Louis. Il ne voyait que ce qu'il croyait, c'est ce qu'il disait souvent. Jon n'avait rien dit non plus, mais il basculait dans le camp de ceux qui avaient de l'espoir, Louis le voyait. Ses yeux brillaient.

Louis vaquait à ses occupations en tâchant de ne pas penser à ce remède. Il poursuivait sa vie. Il allait chasser avec Zayn. Il passait un peu plus de temps avec Natan, comme avant. Il faisait des excursions dans la chambre de Niall. Il montait sur son toit la nuit, même s'il commençait à pleuvoir de plus en plus souvent.

Harry n'était pas monté avec Louis sur le toit depuis une semaine. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur expédition à l'extérieur en réalité. Louis persistait à se dire que ce n'était rien. Qu'il n'avait probablement pas besoin de sortir en ce moment parce qu'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, et c'était tant mieux pour lui.

Mais leurs longues heures de discussion nocturnes lui manquaient. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas admis à quiconque. A qui aurait-il pu s'en plaindre de toute façon ? Personne ne savait qu'Harry et Louis sortaient la nuit au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité.

Natan était redevenu agréable. C'était le bon point de la semaine. Il était enfin redevenu le gars génial avec lequel Louis s'était lié d'amitié. Il ne lui faisait pas d'avances particulièrement, ce dont Louis en était gré. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à le repousser et à mettre en péril leur amitié une nouvelle fois.

Louis ne voulait plus de Natan de cette façon là. Il tâchait de ne pas songer au pourquoi du comment.

Natan était revenu et Harry était reparti. Le monde s'était remis à tourner normalement.

Louis était occupé, de toute façon. Il allait chasser en journée, avec Zayn. Le soir, il était fourré dans le bureau de Jerry ou il passait voir Liam et Anna qui travaillaient dans le labo qu'ils avaient installé dans une des réserves.

Un soir, Louis croisa Harry au détour d'un couloir. Harry ne le regarda pas.

Louis l'attrapa par le bras. L'autre se dégagea aussitôt. Il y avait donc bien un problème.

\- Ne me…

Il dut lire quelque chose sur le visage de Louis parce qu'il s'interrompit. Son visage était impassible. Aucune émotion. Il était si loin du Harry que Louis avait entraperçu sur la plage.

\- Je me suis cogné hier, j'ai mal au bras.

Il mentait. Louis recula d'un pas. Son cœur cognait à grands coups contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce que le geste d'Harry voulait dire.

\- Harry.

\- Louis.

\- Tu m'évites ?

\- Pourquoi je t'éviterais ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

\- Je t'évite pas. A plus tard.

Louis saisit son bras à nouveau et Harry se dégagea, plus franchement cette fois. C'était donc bien cela.

\- Je t'ai dit que…

\- Tu as peur de moi.

Louis lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait régresser au point que tu supportes à nouveau plus que je te touche ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le visage d'Harry s'était durci.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Tout va bien.

Il lui lança un dernier regard impassible avant de tourner les talons.

Louis l'observa s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il y avait définitivement un problème.

 

Louis avait mis de la musique dans le QG. Plus fort qu'à l'habitude. De la musique qui bougeait, qui donnait envie aux gens de danser. Il avait reculé les canapés et créé un espace au centre avec l'aide de Natan et -une fois n'était pas coutume- Jeremy.

Et il allait chercher les gens. Il allait les chercher sur leurs canapés et il les emmenait danser au centre. Il les prenait par la main, il les tirait par le bras si besoin, et il entrainait tout le monde avec lui.

Parce qu'on a tous besoin de s'amuser, de décompresser. Louis voyait Jon danser avec Matthew, son fils, et Jessy qui avait été entrainée à danser par Natan.

Louis finit devant les canapés où étaient installés Liam, Zayn, Niall, Anna, Harry et Carrie. Anna et Liam étaient sortis de leur labo, pour une fois.

\- Venez avec moi, ordonna-t-il en agitant les mains vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je créé de la joie. Je créé du mouvement, de la vie.

\- Louis, je suis crevé, se plaignit Liam quand il saisit son bras.

\- Et alors ? Tu seras tout aussi crevé demain. Prends-moi la main, viens danser, chantonna Louis en faisant lever Liam de force. Zayn, t'y vas aussi !

Louis entendit Niall rigoler donc il se tourna vers lui, mains sur les hanches.

\- On fait le malin ? Va remuer ton popotin, le blond !

Niall se leva et commença à marcher en canard en direction de la piste de danse en remuant exagérément des fesses. Louis dut se plier en deux à cause de son fou rire à cette vue, mais finit par se reprendre. Souriant toujours jusqu'aux oreilles, il se tourna enfin vers Anna, Harry et Carrie. Il n'allait pas approcher Harry. Celui-ci le regardait à peine dans les yeux depuis des jours. Il l'évitait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Louis ne comprenait toujours pas mais le dissimulait bien. Personne ne savait qu'il passait des heures à fixer le plafond la nuit ou qu'il y réfléchissait sur leur toit sous la pluie.

\- Anna, ma chérie, tu es faite pour la danse. Viens danser avec moi. Vous aussi les tourtereaux ! lança-t-il à Harry et Carrie en tournant les talons, entrainant Anna avec lui.

\- Les tourtereaux ? répéta Anna.

Louis effectua un pas de danse avant d'arriver sur la piste et fit virevolter Anna dans ses bras. La jeune fille éclata de rire, ses cheveux clairs percutant le visage de Louis. Elle était toute petite, toute frêle, mais toujours pleine de vie. C'est ce que Louis aimait chez elle.

Elle se lança dans une danse endiablée avec Louis, bousculant à moitié les autres participants et s'excusant en riant. Louis avait mal au ventre et aux pieds mais c'était formidable. Il voyait Zayn et Liam un peu plus loin. Liam et ses pas de danse faisaient toujours rire Louis au plus haut point. Niall se trémoussait près d'eux et se collait au dos de Zayn en le prenant par les hanches. Louis n'en pouvait plus de rire. Ama et Jean, les deux ainés, dansaient une valse. Jon avait entrainé Jerry à danser et voir protester celui-ci en grommelant était très drôle. Erin sautillait devant Jude en tirant sur ses mains pendant que celui-ci secouait la tête en souriant, refusant de se joindre à elle. Même Tracy la grincheuse dansait avec son mari, Mac.

Les yeux de Louis rencontrèrent des iris verts en bordure de piste. Harry et Carrie étaient assis sur un canapé à côté de la piste, ne s'étant pas mêlés aux autres.

\- Il ne viendra pas si on ne va pas le chercher, signala Anna en suivant son regard.

Louis hésita mais Anna lui planta son coude dans les côtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vas-y ! Je m'occupe de Carrie.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Louis, Anna l'entraina avec elle vers le divan de Carrie et Harry. Elle saisit la main de Carrie sans écouter ses protestations et la tira vers elle sur la piste. Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Louis, Anna l'entraina avec elle vers le divan de Carrie et Harry. Elle saisit la main de Carrie sans écouter ses protestations et la tira vers elle sur la piste. Louis se planta devant Harry, qui garda les yeux rivés partout sauf sur la personne en face de lui. Louis était impulsif, un brin téméraire. Dans la vie de tous les jours plus que dans ses relations aux autres, d'ordinaire. Il avait rarement fait le premier pas après une dispute, il préférait sauter d'un toit plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait tort, il se buttait quand on l'accusait injustement de quelque chose.

Si une autre personne avait agi de la façon dont Harry agissait avec lui depuis quelques jours, il l'aurait envoyée paitre. Il l'aurait laissée dans son coin, l'aurait regardée avec animosité, parce que Louis n'aimait pas qu'on ne l'apprécie pas, au fond, et rendait la pareille de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : en restant sur la défensive.

Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi ne pas lui parler creusait-il un vide dans sa poitrine, pourquoi songer que tout était redevenu comme avant lui tordait-il l'estomac de façon désagréable ? Pourquoi ne l'envoyait-il pas au diable comme il le faisait au début quand Harry l'évitait comme la peste ?

Pourquoi s'accrochait-il ?

Louis s'accroupit devant Harry, qui ne le fixait toujours pas.

\- Regarde-moi.

L'autre refusa de le faire.

\- Harry, s'il-te-plait, chuchota Louis d'une voix qui n'était audible que par la personne face à lui et dont il détesta l'accent de supplication.

Était-ce le ton qu'il avait employé ? Sa voix ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les traits d'Harry se crispèrent fugitivement avant qu'il ne finisse par poser les yeux sur Louis. Ils n'avaient pas échangé de regard depuis une semaine et une émotion étrange passa dans les veines de Louis.

Voilà pourquoi il s'accrochait.

\- Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Mais une fois, tu m'as dit que j'étais différent, parce que je voulais vivre, pas simplement survivre. Tu es pareil.

Il tendit les deux mains vers lui.

\- Vis avec moi, Harry Styles.

Il le mettait au défi. Louis avait conscience qu'Harry l'évitait mais il savait aussi qu'il ne refuserait pas une invitation sous cette forme. Parce qu'Harry était aussi passionné que lui.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Harry l'observa longuement avant de saisir ses mains sans un mot. Louis l'entraina avec lui dans la foule. Il l'attira contre lui et Harry tressaillit.

\- Louis…

\- Dis rien. Danse, d'accord ? Mets ton cerveau sur pause, juste pour quelques minutes, juste pour ce soir.

Harry l'observa longuement alors que Louis avait levé leurs mains jointes au niveau de leurs épaules et posé son autre main sur sa hanche, vacillant déjà d'un pied à l'autre au rythme de la musique alors qu'Harry restait immobile.

Harry referma les doigts sur les siens et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il sembla retenir un sourire en voyant celui de Louis.

Louis virevolta et fit virevolter Harry. Sérieux, comme toujours, au début, Harry finit par se dérider. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux brillaient, il riait et roulait des yeux comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se laissait aller à rire autant, lui, Harry Styles. Louis lui tournait autour, jouait avec lui, menait la danse et Harry était dépassé. Les adultes autour d'eux les regardaient en souriant. Louis savait ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ils voyaient en Harry et Louis la preuve que deux mondes complètement opposés peuvent cohabiter et s'entendre.

Ils voyaient deux jeunes plein de vie qui riaient dans un monde apocalyptique.

Ils voyaient l'espoir.

Louis eut l'impression de danser des heures. Beaucoup s'étaient dispersés désormais, mais leur petite bande restait sur la piste. Il dansait avec Zayn maintenant, un slow sur une musique africaine, ce qui n'était pas _du tout_ décalé. Niall était grimpé sur le dos d'Harry et Liam était derrière eux alors qu'ils faisaient le tour de la piste.

C'était n'importe quoi. C'était génial de pouvoir encore faire n'importe quoi à cette époque là.

Louis dansait avec Natan quand il croisa à nouveau les yeux d'Harry.

Harry qui tourna les talons. Ses épaules étaient raides, sa démarche rapide. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je reviens, fit Louis à l'adresse de Natan en le plantant là.

Il courut après Harry dans le couloir. Il lui courut après comme s'il savait que quelque chose d'important lui échapperait s'il ne le faisait pas.

\- Attends. Attends !

Harry se raidit mais s'arrêta. Louis se planta devant lui et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il ne le toucha pas. 

\- Quoi ? fit Harry d'un ton froid.

\- A toi de me le dire ! explosa Louis. J'en peux plus de marcher sur des œufs autour de toi ! Tu m'évites. Tu refuses que je te touche. Tu restes aussi loin de moi que possible. Tu ne me parles plus. Tu me regardes comme si j'avais tué ton chien. On dirait qu'on en est revenus à tes premières semaines ici, les insultes en moins ! C'est comme si tu avais peur d'être...

\- Ne le dis pas.

\- Contaminé, lâcha Louis en un souffle, libérant enfin l'idée qui martelait son esprit depuis des jours.

Harry ferma étroitement les yeux, l'air de souffrir. Le cœur de Louis battait la chamade. C'était donc ce qu'il passait. Harry était effrayé parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été contaminé.

\- Je te plais.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard noir à Louis quand il prononça ces mots.

\- N'importe quoi.

Louis garda le silence mais le fixa d'un air accusateur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il semblait calme mais, à l'intérieur, une petite voix lui hurlait qu'il était en train d'aggraver la situation et se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir cela ainsi.

Ou de le dire tout court. Il avait refusé de le dire jusque là, même par la pensée. Il avait repoussé cette possibilité dans un coin de sa tête, pourtant son être lui criait à ce moment là que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

Harry réagissait si violemment parce qu'il avait peur de son attirance pour Louis.

\- Je suis pas une pédale.

   Le mot trancha dans le vif, lacérant le cœur de Louis au passage. Harry contourna Louis pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Tu penses pas ce que tu dis. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que tu viens pas de m'insulter encore une fois pour quelque chose que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons contrôler.

   Harry s'arrêta, dos à lui. Il finit par se retourner lentement, les poings serrés. Il serra les mâchoires en apercevant l'expression de Louis, qui avait l'impression qu'on ouvrait son cœur en deux avec une machette mal affutée.

\- Je peux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre, lâcha Harry d'une voix enrouée.

\- Je veux... Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je veux…

_Je te veux, toi_ , cria son esprit malgré lui alors que Louis faisait la chose la plus insensée qu'il ait jamais faite.

Il avança d'un pas, se hissa contre Harry, mit une main sur sa nuque.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelques secondes. Doucement.

Harry le repoussa brusquement, manquant de le faire tomber contre le mur. Le souffle court, il observait Louis avec des yeux écarquillés. Il avait peur. Le cœur de Louis allait exploser.

Louis songea qu'il avait commis une grave erreur dans ce moment de faiblesse. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand Harry fit un pas vers lui, persuadé qu'il allait le frapper. Harry le saisit par le col...

Pour l'embrasser à nouveau. L'embrasser vraiment cette fois. Il encadra le visage de Louis de ses mains et lui donna un baiser qui fit fondre Louis, incapable de faire autre chose que s'accrocher à ses épaules en lui rendant son baiser avec toute la ferveur qu'il possédait. La bouche d'Harry était faite pour être embrassée. Ses lèvres étaient étonnamment douces pour celles d'un homme. Son menton était râpeux. Sa langue effleura la lèvre inférieure de Louis pour lui en demander l'accès et Louis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en coopérant. Il savait qu'Harry était passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Apparemment, il l'était aussi dans ses baisers. Il consumait Louis tout entier, il prenait tout sans demander en se pressant contre lui. Louis se liquéfiait, le cœur battant la chamade alors que chacun des fibres de son corps en réclamait davantage.

Et soudain, ce fut fini.

Un bruit se fit entendre au loin et Harry sembla revenir à la réalité. Il sursauta et s'écarta de Louis. Il le dévisagea avec effroi, haletant.

Et il tourna les talons.

Louis resta debout dans le couloir, les bras ballants, le cœur prêt à exploser, le cerveau sur pause. Quand il se retourna, Jon se tenait là.

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour, bonhomme ?

Louis haussa les épaules, la gorge trop nouée pour articuler le moindre mot.

\- Allez, viens.

 

Jon l'emmena dans une des réserves les plus éloignées. Il y avait une couverture à même le sol.

\- Assis-toi au milieu et regarde le plafond.

Quand il éteignit la lumière, Louis eut la surprise de découvrir des étoiles au plafond. Pas de vraies étoiles mais des constellations dessinées à la peinture phosphorescente. Les vraies constellations, celles que Louis voyait tous les soirs.

\- Qui a dessiné ça ? souffla-t-il en observant le plafond.

\- Je crois que c'est Hugues, quand on est arrivés ici. Le ciel lui manquait.

Hugues était l'un de ceux qui étaient tombés les premiers après leur arrivée dans la base. Il avait une vingtaine d'années. La liberté lui manquait trop. Il était sorti sans autorisation, s'était fait attaquer. Il n'était jamais rentré.

\- Essaye de te calmer, chuchita Jon, qui devait sentir combien Louis était agacé.

Celui-ci soupira. Il garda les yeux rivés sur les constellations qu'un certain Harry Styles lui avait appris à reconnaitre. Ses émotions n'étaient plus qu'un tourbillon incompréhensible, ses pensées un brouhaha cacophonique.

Il avait embrassé Harry.

Il voulait Harry.

Non ? Oui ? C'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête alors que l'autre se tenait face à lui, plein de défiance, prêt à nier avec tout ce qu'il avait qu'un seul de ses atomes était attiré par Louis. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Louis voulait, pas vrai ?

Il ne voulait pas ressentir… ça.

\- Je viens là le soir, parfois. J'ai appris à Matthew à reconnaitre les constellations sur ce plafond, vu qu'il n'a été à l'extérieur que quelques fois depuis qu'il est né.

Matthew était né ici. Il avait rarement vu la lumière du jour. Louis craignait pour sa santé, parfois.

\- Tu pourras les apprendre à l'enfant de Sanah, reprit soudain son professeur et ami.

\- Je suis pas son père.

\- Ce sera tout comme.

Louis se laissa tomber sur son dos, les yeux rivés au plafond.

\- ça t'a jamais fait peur ? T'attacher aux gens dans ce monde ?

\- Pour quoi est-ce qu'on vivrait sinon ? Je vais à l'extérieur tous les jours, Louis. Evidemment que j'ai peur de m'attacher aux gens mais je crois que… j'avais encore plus peur que les gens s'attachent à moi, avant. C'est moi qui mets ma vie en danger tous les jours. Je risque pas franchement de perdre mes proches tant qu'ils restent ici en sécurité mais… eux risquent de me perdre tous les jours. J'ai toujours refusé de m'engager dans quoi que ce soit pour cette raison, avant de rencontrer Sylvia. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rappelle que la vie était surtout précieuse grâce aux relations qu'on y nouait. Que ce soit d'amour ou d'amitié, aimer les autres est ce qui fait que notre vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Je l'avais pas compris avant Sylvia et Matthew. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être terrifié à l'idée qu'ils puissent me perdre un jour.

\- Y a pas de raisons pour que ça arrive. On a bien survécu ces dernières années en sortant absolument tous les jours.

\- Mais tout a une fin.

Louis donna un coup de coude à son ami.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu veux. T'es pessimiste ce soir.

Jon se mit à rire sous cape.

\- D'habitude, c'est toi qui l'es.

\- En quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui as peur de t'attacher aux gens.

Louis ne répondit pas.

\- Alors… Harry et toi, pas vrai ?

Une pierre sembla tomber dans l'estomac de Louis.

\- Je sais pas, je… J'en sais rien. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je veux pas… Je veux pas, Jon.

\- Je sais que tu veux pas. Mais ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas.

Louis dut s'endormir. Jon le réveilla en rallumant la lumière. Il lui donna l'accolade devant la porte en lui disant que tout irait bien.

Comme si ces paroles n'étaient pas vides de sens à cette époque.

 

Louis inspira profondément sous le couvert des arbres. La forêt était presque silencieuse. Le sol était mouillé. Il avait encore plu cette nuit et des gouttes d'eau tombaient souvent sur Louis depuis la frondaison des arbres. Vu leurs prises de la veille, ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de sortir ce jour-ci, mais Louis et Zayn avaient insisté pour le faire. Jerry avait laissé faire. L'un comme l'autre n'aimait pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans voir la lumière du jour. Ils avaient aussi fait le tour des pièges que Zayn avait posés. Ils donnaient toute la viande qu'ils récupéraient à Mama qui la conservait généralement dans du sel, faisant des provisions pour cet hiver.

Louis aimait sentir l'air frais sur sa peau et les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur son front.  Zayn, lui, semblait avoir mal dormi. Il ne lâchait presque aucun mot.

\- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Zayn haussa les épaules. Il marmonna plusieurs minutes avant de se mettre à parler de manière plus intelligible :

\- Liam travaille jour et nuit sur ce remède avec Anna. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'ils ne trouveront jamais. Je vois ses cernes augmenter, il est crevé. J'aime pas ça.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont trouver quelque chose ? Qu'ils vont réussir ? chuchota Louis, comme si parler de cette éventualité à voix haute risquerait de la faire fuir.

\- Je sais pas. Je sais vraiment pas. On a tous vécu des années sans remède. Mais la perspective de pouvoir sortir à l'air libre, de pouvoir vivre dehors sans craindre d'être mordu est…

\- Alléchante.

Zayn hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, alléchante.

Louis évitait d'y penser. Il refusait de penser aux possibilités qu'un éventuel remède pourrait leur ouvrir. C'était trop d'espoir. Il savait que Niall aimait beaucoup en parler avec Anna. Zayn et Liam en parlaient aussi. Harry évitait le sujet, tout comme Louis. Ils savaient tous deux que l'espoir était trop fragile pour qu'on s'y raccroche. Ils étaient tous deux bien pessimistes apparemment.

Anna leur avait dit une semaine plus tôt qu'ils se ressemblaient étrangement sur ce point. Ils ne croyaient pas en l'avenir. Ils croyaient au présent.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont avancé ? interrogea Louis.

Ils avaient repris le chemin de la base. Les yeux de Zayn semblaient se poser nulle part et partout à la fois, comme toujours quand il était sur ses gardes.

\- Liam n'a pas l'impression. Je crois qu'ils vont essayer autre chose. Liam l'a évoqué rapidement avant de s'endormir comme une masse hier soir. Va peut-être falloir qu'on reparte en expédition dans pas longtemps.

Louis hocha la tête.

Il ne se permettait peut-être pas d'espérer mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tenterait rien pour que cette éventualité miraculeuse se concrétise.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Louis tressaillit. Il avait à peine dormi cette nuit-là. Harry avait semblé terrifié après leur baiser. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était une chose d'accepter que les autres puissent aimer le même sexe que le leur, c'en était une autre d'accepter la même chose chez soi. On avait pourri la tête d'Harry pendant des années avec des préjugés homophobes et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il se trouvait à embrasser un homme. Et à aimer cela.

\- J'ai embrassé Harry.

Zayn trébucha. Pour que Zayn trébuche, c'est que la situation était critique.

\- Wow. Je m'y attendais p… Non, je m'y attendais en fait. Ce qui me surprend, c'est que tu n'aies pas d'œil au beurre noir. Parce que, même si j'adore Harry et même s'il crève d'envie de te toucher quand t'es à côté de lui, ça va pas être le genre de gars à s'admettre facilement aimer autre chose que des vagins. C'est pas sa faute. Il a été élevé comme ça. Ça doit être terrifiant pour lui. Comment il a réagi ?

\- Il m'a repoussé.

\- Oh. Je suis déso…

\- Et il m'a embrassé à nouveau ensuite.

Louis se mit à rire doucement en voyant les yeux ronds de Zayn.

\- Je m'y attendais pas, à celle-là.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer dans tes pronostics, il a paniqué ensuite et s'est barré.

Zayn haussa les épaules d'un air défaitiste.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Pauvre gars. Il doit être pommé.

Un long silence s'ensuivit avant que Zayn ne reprenne la parole :

\- Eh, Lou. Je sais que t'es un peu bourrin d'habitude mais… laisse-lui du temps, d'accord ?

Son ami hocha la tête.

\- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on allait passer notre vie ensemble, ou quoi. Je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé. Il est plus comme avant, mais il est toujours pas mon genre.

Zayn roula des yeux sans répondre. Il savait que Louis tâchait de se convaincre de ce qu'il disait. Louis avait peur, lui aussi. Il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait Harry, quand il le touchait. Il avait peur de gratter la surface. Il avait peur que cela le mène à ressentir des choses auxquelles il avait renoncé depuis des années, parce que ce genre de sentiments était bien trop périlleux en ce monde.

Alors il fuyait.

 

Quand Harry et Louis se croisèrent le lendemain, ainsi que le jour suivant, et celui encore après, ils n'échangèrent ni un mot ni un regard.

Retour à la case départ.


	17. A last sunrise.

Liam et Anna réclamèrent un nouveau produit un matin. Liam s'en voulait parce qu'il y en avait dans l'un des entrepôts que Zayn, Louis, Harry et lui avaient visité la dernière fois. Ils allaient devoir risquer à nouveau la vie de certains membres de la Base pour retourner à l'endroit où Louis avait failli mourir. Zayn assura à son compagnon qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir à l'avance et que personne ne lui en tenait rigueur.

Une épidémie de grippe touchait la base à ce moment là. Le matin où le quatuor habituel était censé partir de nouveau à la recherche de ce qu'ils manquaient aux scientifiques, Zayn apparut dans la cuisine, blanc comme un linge et le front brûlant, pendant que Liam était toujours au lit après avoir toussé toute la nuit.

\- Tu ne viens pas, annonça Louis d'un ton sans appel.

\- Tu peux pas partir sans moi, rétorqua Zayn entre deux quintes de toux. Je suis ton coéquipier. Attends qu'on soit remis, Liam et moi.

\- Et si demain, l'un des agriculteurs se fait mordre ? Ou après demain ? Et qu'on a repoussé l'élaboration du vaccin à cause de la maladie ?

Louis secoua la tête.

\- On y va aujourd'hui. Jude est malade lui aussi donc je prendrai pas non plus le risque de l'emmener avec nous, mais je vais embarquer Jon et Natan. Harry, est-ce que tu es capable de reconnaitre le produit dont on a besoin seul ?

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient directement l'un à l'autre depuis une semaine. Louis dormait très bien la nuit, bien sûr. Il ne montait plus sur le toit.

Lui qui y allait pour être seul auparavant, voilà que la solitude là-haut se faisait soudain écrasante.

 - Bien sûr, répondit Harry doucement, ses yeux passant de Zayn, qui secouait la tête vigoureusement, à Louis, dont le visage montrait la détermination.

\- Louis, non. Natan est trop impulsif, tu peux pas laisser Harry sous sa garde ou…

\- Je garderai Natan avec moi si on doit se séparer. Jon fera équipe avec Harry. Mais ça arrivera que si on doit se séparer, Zayn, et ça arrivera pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Zayn croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air bougon.

\- Je suis pas d'accord avec ça. Cet endroit est dangereux, t'as failli y crever la dernière fois, on devrait pas perturber les paires comme…

\- On est capables de tous travailler ensemble, Zayn. T'es mon partenaire plus que les autres, mais ça veut pas dire que les autres sont moins compétents ou moins fiables et tu le sais.

Zayn haussa les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons, le dos raide de colère.

\- Allez, fais en qu'à ta tête comme d'habitude. Si tu crèves, viens pas me hanter pour te plaindre.

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de Louis. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû attendre.

Il s'avéra par la suite qu'il aurait effectivement dû.

Mais l'urgence de trouver ce vaccin s'était emparé de lui ces derniers jours, après une nouvelle attaque d'un zombie isolé sur les agriculteurs deux jours plus tôt. Personne n'avait été blessé, mais le pire aurait pu arriver. Le pire pouvait arriver chaque jour, ici.

Louis croisa les yeux d'Harry.

\- On y va, pas vrai ?

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre, dévisageant attentivement Louis.

\- C'est toi le chef.

Louis hocha la tête.

\- Alors on y va. Je vais chercher Natan et Jon.

 

Jon conduisait et Louis était assis près de lui. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, tâchant d'oublier le danger qui les attendait là bas.

Louis avait un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Zayn.

Il aurait dû.

L'ambiance était tendue à l'arrière de la voiture. Harry et Natan n'échangeaient pas un mot. Ces deux là étaient toujours à couteaux tirés. Ce n'était pas formidable dans cette situation où ils étaient tous censés se faire confiance.

Louis aurait dû attendre. Il fit taire son instinct qui lui disait de faire demi tour.

Il leur fallait ce remède.

Ils conduisirent un moment. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur place, les lieux étaient déserts. Peut-être que Louis se trompait. Peut-être que tout irait bien.

Jon lui pressa l'épaule quand ils sortirent du véhicule.

\- ça va bien se passer, gamin. On entre, on récupère nos trucs, on sort, on rentre à la maison.

Ils iraient tous à l'intérieur ce jour-ci, Louis ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent alors que leur équipe était déjà si bancale. Le rideau de fer fit trop de bruit, comme la dernière fois. Louis espérait vraiment qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

L'intérieur était tout aussi désert. Harry s'enfonça entre les rayons pour trouver ce dont Liam et Anna avaient besoin. Jon le suivit, arme au point, pendant que Natan gardait l'entrée et Louis faisait le tour des lieux. Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Jusqu'à ce que le silence explose.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur la droite de Natan. Louis eut à peine le temps de voir un teint blafard et des yeux quasiment opaques en pointant dans la direction du bruit de sa lampe frontale.

Une horde de zombies.

\- Jon, fais sortir Harry ! hurla Louis en reculant vers la sortie tout en tirant avec son arme de poing. Natan, ici !

Natan recula vers Louis. Celui-ci ne savait pas où étaient Jon et Harry. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Natan le rejoignit enfin et Louis tira sur une femme zombie qui était trop proche. Ils étaient plusieurs dizaines. Louis se mit à courir vers les escaliers en hurlant à Natan de faire pareil. Il voyait à peine où il allait, les lieux étaient trop sombres, le sol et les marches à peine éclairés par sa lampe. Louis monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, Natan sur ses talons. Les zombies ne pouvaient suivre leur vitesse, c'était l'un des rares avantages des humains sur eux dans ces situations. Louis prit à droite sur la coursive, se dirigeant vers la même porte qu'Harry avait défoncée à coup d'épaule plusieurs semaines plus tôt, porte qui pendait toujours sur ses gonds et laissait passer un peu de lumière.

Liberté.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas.

Lumière.

Louis fit un arrêt des quatre fers.

Il y avait de la lumière en bas. Harry et Jon étaient toujours là.

Cette lumière-ci n'était pas synonyme de liberté mais de sang.

Natan était déjà près de la porte.

\- Louis, il faut qu'on parte !

\- Jon et Harry sont toujours là !

\- Ils s'en sortiront ! Ramène-toi !

Louis ne bougea pas. Il tâcha de discerner la source de luminosité. L'une éclairait le plafond. Louis sentit son sang se glacer.

\- Il y en a un à terre ! Natan, ils sont blessés !

\- Louis, on sort !

Louis entendit des coups de feu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Harry ! Jon !

\- Jon est blessé ! retentit la voix d'Harry. J'arrive pas à le…

De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent.

La capacité de Louis à agir rapidement et avec sang-froid était ce qui faisait de lui un bon leader.

Louis se tourna vers Natan, éclairant son visage paniqué.

\- Je redescends.

\- Sois pas stupide ! C'est trop tard ! On va tous y rester si on y va !

\- Tu veux les laisser là ? C'est hors de question !

La lampe frontale de Louis éclaira les zombies qui affluaient par les escaliers, avant de tomber sur les tuyaux qui parsemaient le mur près de lui. Louis agrippa les tubes de métal près de lui et commença à redescendre vers le sol. Les zombies étaient occupés près des escaliers ou du côté d'Harry et Jon.

\- Grouille, Natan !

Louis releva la tête alors qu'il était à deux mètres du sol. Natan le regardait d'en haut, hésitant entre les zombies et Louis.

\- Natan, si tu oses te bar…

Natan lui lança un regard vide.

Avant de tourner les talons.

Il disparut.

Il les abandonna.

\- Natan ! hurla Louis.

Natan s'enfuyait.

Louis jura et finit de descendre jusqu'au sol, ses sens en ébullition, son sang battant à ses tempes, la rage et la peur rugissant dans ses oreilles. Une explosion retentit. Harry avait utilisé une de ses grenades. Ils n'utilisaient ce procédé que lorsque les zombies étaient trop nombreux pour tenter autre chose.

\- Harry ! T'es où ?

Louis se remit à courir dès qu'il fut au sol, se servant de ses poignards pour se débarrasser des zombies qui encombraient son chemin.

\- Va-t-en, Louis !

La voix d'Harry était brisée et Louis accéléra. Il faillit avoir une attaque quand il découvrit Harry sur les marches menant aux bureaux. Il tenait Jon sous un bras et tirait sur les zombies de l'autre, le teint livide, du sang sur le visage. Il y avait des morceaux de cadavres ensanglantés au sol. Les autres zombies étaient visiblement sonnés par le souffle de la déflagration mais certains commençaient à revenir vers Harry et Jon à nouveau.

Le désespoir d'Harry transparut un bref instant quand il aperçut Louis.

\- Va-t-en ! lui cria-t-il en secouant la tête.  

Mais Louis ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Lui n'abandonnait personne.

Surtout pas Harry. Surtout pas Jon.

Jon qui était inconscient et plein de sang.

Harry qui se battait pour sauver leur ami, alors qu'il aurait pu l'abandonner et sauver sa vie il y a plusieurs minutes déjà.

Louis poussa violemment un des rayonnages, qui s'écroula sur la masse de zombies affluant en direction d'Harry et Jon. Il passa à côté et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux avec ses poignards.

\- Emmène-le en haut ! cria-t-il en se retournant pour boucher le passage aux zombies qui franchissaient la distance les séparant.

Harry souleva Jon et le balança sur son épaule. Il grimpa les escaliers en grimaçant, Louis couvrant ses arrières avec son arme à feu. Harry se rua dans le couloir face à eux, essayant d'ouvrir toutes les portes. L'une d'entre elles s'ouvrit à mi-chemin et Harry se rua à l'intérieur. Louis tira encore deux fois avant qu'Harry ne lui hurle d'entrer. Il se jeta dans la pièce et referma la porte à la volée derrière lui. Harry était déjà en train de déplacer un bureau pour coincer la porte, Jon inconscient sur le sol. Louis poussa le bureau de toutes ses forces pour aider Harry. Le meuble était très lourd, en bois massif. Il suffirait à bloquer la porte. Arme au poing, Louis attendit que les zombies parviennent jusqu'à celle-ci et tentent d'entrer. Des coups retentirent et la porte fut ébranlée mais ne céda pas. Louis laissa le soulagement l'envahir l'espace d'un instant, ôtant le bandeau retenant la lampe sur son front et se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il se tourna quelques secondes plus tard vers ses alliés. Harry était déjà au sol, tâchant visiblement de contenir le sang coulant à flot du cou de Jon.

Louis avait souvent eu affaire à des scènes terrifiantes. Mais celle-là en dépassait bien d'autres.

Natan les avait abandonnés. Harry tremblait de tous ses membres en tâchant d'empêcher Jon de mourir. Ils étaient coincés dans une pièce avec les zombies à la porte.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû venir.

Harry avait déchiré son tee-shirt. Il compressait la plaie avec le tissu. Louis tomba à genoux et écarta les mains d'Harry.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Harry secoua la tête, les épaules secouées de tremblements, refusant d'éloigner ses mains de la blessure de leur ami.

\- Harry, laisse-moi voir, répéta doucement Louis en prenant sa main pour l'éloigner de la plaie.

Harry ferma les yeux quand la plaie fut découverte. Louis eut un haut le cœur.

Morsure. Au cou. Jon perdait beaucoup de sang.

Louis sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Jon choisit ce moment pour battre des paupières et grimacer. Il se débattit mais Louis saisit ses bras. Il l'adossa contre le bureau, l'asseyant quand Jon tenta de se redresser.

\- Doucement, doucement, c'est nous. On est en sécurité.

Jon grimaça et porta une main à son cou. Il grimaça plus largement encore en découvrant le sang qui la maculait quand il la retira.

\- ça pue ?

Louis ne parvint pas à le dire à voix haute. Alors il hocha la tête.

\- Il avait des dents pointues, le gaillard. Je crois que c'était un gosse. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a eu là. J'ai hésité. Parce qu'il m'a fait penser à Tom quand il était petit. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a eu tout court.

Les yeux hagards de Jon se posèrent sur Harry, qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Hé, petit. Merci. La plupart des gens seraient partis. Tu aurais dû partir.

Harry secoua la tête, avant d'articuler d'une voix rauque.

\- On n'abandonne pas les nôtres.

Jon sourit faiblement.

\- En effet. T'es un des nôtres maintenant. T'es un gars bien, je suis content que t'aies été avec moi aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Jon papillonnèrent jusqu'à Louis.

\- Où est Natan ? Il n'est pas m…

\- Parti, l'interrompit Louis sèchement.

Harry et Jon le dévisagèrent tous deux dans un silence assourdissant, ne pouvant croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Il a flippé, il s'est barré quand je suis redescendu vous chercher.

Jon parut réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vide, avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Au moins, il est vivant.

Louis ricana.

\- Je préfèrerais être mort qu'être un lâche.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Conseil de mourant.

Louis tressaillit. Ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur le cou de Jon. Son visage se crispa. Jon leva une main jusqu'à son genou pour le tapoter.

\- Allez, Lou, ça va aller, bonhomme. On savait tous que ça arriverait un jour.

Louis secoua la tête.

\- On peut te ramener à la base, Liam et Anna travaillent sur le vaccin, peut-être que…

\- Vous pourrez pas sortir de là en me trainant avec vous, Louis. Et tu sais bien que je suis condamné de toute manière. Liam et Anna arriveront pas à créer ce vaccin en un jour.

Jon ferma les yeux.

\- Et pour être honnête, j'ai pas trop envie de me transformer en zombie non plus. Autant en finir au plus vite, vous avez plus de chance de vous en tirer si vous retournez à la voiture dès que possible.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse là.

Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement en signe d'acquiescement. Jon soupira.

\- Faut que t'apprennes à être moins borné, Lou. Tu peux pas me sauver.

\- Je peux te ramener à la maison, Jon. Je peux te ramener à la maison et tu pourras dire au revoir à Sylvia et Matthew.

Le masque de Jon tomba un instant. Sa femme. Son fils. Il finit par hocher la tête.

Louis se releva. Il devait continuer à bouger s'il ne voulait pas craquer. Harry s'occupa de faire un bandage à Jon pour éviter qu'il ne se vide de son sang.

Louis avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Ils étaient à quatre mètres du sol. Ils auraient eu besoin de quelque chose pour descendre, une corde, un fil, une sangle, n'importe quoi. Ils étaient dans un bureau, rien ne s'y apparentait. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir par là.

\- On est coincés.

Harry et Jon levèrent les yeux sur lui. Jon haussa les épaules.

\- Plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se lassent alors, annonça-t-il en désignant la porte du pouce.

Louis secoua la tête. Il retourna le bureau dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, désespéré. Une main se posa à la base de sa nuque, puis remonta dans ses cheveux, très doucement. Harry. Louis releva la tête.

Craque pas maintenant, semblaient lui dire ses yeux.

Louis hocha la tête. Il serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne, qui lui rendit sa pression en retour. S'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Louis prit celle de Jon également. Ils restèrent tous les trois main dans la main pendant des heures, attendant que la nuit tombe et que plus un bruit ne retentisse à l'extérieur. Louis finit par se relever. Il confia une de ses armes à Harry, au cas où, poussa le bureau qui bloquait la porte et sortit. Deux zombies subsistaient à l'extérieur. Louis les extermina en dix secondes d'un coup de poignard. Ils étaient libres.

Harry soutint Jon pour sortir du bâtiment pendant que Louis les couvrait. Ils étaient trop exposés, trop vulnérables. Harry était désarmé, Jon était mourant.

Il fallait juste qu'ils parviennent à la voiture. Encore quelques dizaines de mètres.

Ils tournèrent enfin à l'angle de la rue où la Range Rover était garée, le soulagement inondant le cœur de Louis à la pensée qu'ils seraient bientôt en sécurité.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Natan ne les avait pas simplement abandonnés à l'intérieur. Il était parti avec la voiture.

Louis se laissa tomber à genoux. Jon lâcha un bruit qui ressemblait à un râle.

Louis resta avachi sur le sol plusieurs minutes. Ils allaient mourir. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer à la maison sans moyen de transport. Louis n'avait presque plus de balles et Jon ne pouvait pas marcher seul, encore moins courir.

Ils allaient mourir.

Jon lâcha un ricanement. Il fut pris d'un fou rire irrésistible, horrible, désespéré.

\- Au moins, Natan a un bon instinct de survie.

Louis sentit un étau compresser sa poitrine. Ils allaient mourir. Jon, Harry et lui.

Il ne reverrait plus jamais Jerry, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Carrie, Sanah, tous les autres. Il ne pourrait même pas dire au revoir.

Louis resta prostré au sol jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'agenouillât près de lui. Celui-ci saisit ses poignets entre ses doigts.

\- Louis. Louis, s'il-te-plait. Il faut qu'on bouge.

Celui-ci ricana à son tour.

\- Pour aller où ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- A l'abri. On avisera là. Je suis pas encore prêt à mourir et c'est ce qui va arriver si on reste à découvert. Je sais pas où aller, Louis, je suis pas spécialiste. Tu l'es. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, Louis.

Le ton d'Harry était pressant et ses mots faisaient leur chemin sous le crâne de Louis. Il finit par hocher lentement la tête et saisit les mains d'Harry quand celui-ci voulut l'aider à se relever.

Harry retourna chercher Jon, avachi contre un mur. Louis observa les alentours. Il avait repéré le chemin jusqu'ici et les alentours sur une carte. Plus ils s'éloigneraient, mieux ce serait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin avec Jon dans cet état là.

Celui-ci en avait conscience.

\- Laissez-moi ici.

\- Jamais, rétorqua Harry, devançant Louis.

Il passa son bras autour de Jon et lança un regard interrogateur à Louis.

\- On va vers le nord.

La maison était vers le nord. Ils avaient peu de chance d'y arriver.

Mais ils devaient tenter.

 

Louis barricada la porte. Pour cette nuit, ils seraient en sécurité.

Jon lâcha un râle en se laissant tomber au sol. Ils n'avaient marché que deux heures, mais Harry avait dû le porter la plupart du temps. Jon n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il était presque intransportable, il gémissait quand ils marchaient, même quand Harry le portait.

Louis se laissa glisser contre la porte. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Harry. Harry était maculé de poussière et de sang, il avait des griffures et des plaies partout, ce que Louis n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, trop occupé à guetter le départ des Cadavres.

\- On doit te soigner toi aussi, lâcha Louis d'une voix cassée.

Il avança à quatre pattes vers lui et tâcha de le défaire de sa veste. Harry saisit ses poignets pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je vais bien, Louis.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

\- Il faut vérifier. Pas de morsure, pas d'hémorragie, tout ça.

Il ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix. Elle tremblait. Les mains d'Harry encadrèrent son visage.

\- Je vais bien, assena-t-il d'un ton qu'il tenta visiblement de rendre ferme. Pas besoin de ça.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais mort, avoua Louis dans un chuchotement, incapable de se taire en sentant resurgir la peur qu'il avait eu de ne jamais revoir ses yeux verts.

\- Je vais bien, répéta Harry pour la troisième fois en le dévisageant. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien.

Ses yeux détaillèrent son visage encore quelques secondes, son pouce caressant la joue de Louis doucement. Il finit par s'écarter et se tourner vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Jon ? fit-il en élevant la voix. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Pas au mieux de ma forme.

Jon laissa passer un moment de silence, les yeux des deux plus jeunes rivés sur lui.

\- Vous devez me tuer.

Louis sursauta.

\- Non, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. On peut encore…

\- Viens-là, Louis.

Louis hésita mais Jon lui fit signe à nouveau et son cadet finit par obtempérer. Il saisit le revolver de Louis d'une main qui tremblait et le pointa sur son propre visage.

\- Tu dois le faire. Je vais mourir de toute façon. Tu dois tirer.

Louis secoua la tête, les mâchoires serrées.

\- Hors de question.

\- Louis, me garder avec vous va vous faire tuer. Je suis déjà condamné. Vous non.

Mais Louis secoua la tête de plus belle, nerveusement, par à coups. Il en avait trop vu aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus encaisser.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, fit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Louis…

\- J'ai dit NON !

Jon se tut brusquement et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

\- D'accord. Vous avez du papier et un crayon ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait la feuille sur laquelle Liam leur avait noté le nom du produit, au cas où, et un stylo.

\- Je vais te dicter des trucs, Harry, et tu vas écrire. Je vais parler à ma famille une dernière fois, et tu vas écrire. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il écrivit. Il écrivit tout ce que Jon lui demanda d'écrire. Son amour pour sa femme et son fils, ses excuses, ses espoirs, ses vœux. Une dernière déclaration d'amour à ceux qu'il aimait. Louis voulait sauter par une fenêtre. Il restait dans un coin, les yeux rivés au mur devant lui, ses genoux ramenés contre son torse, tâchant de se préparer à ce qui arrivait.

Jon allait mourir. Louis ne le laisserait pas se transformer en zombie. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un allait devoir appuyer sur la détente, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de poison ici.

\- J'ai fini, lâcha Jon enfin.

La fin de la lettre, la fin de sa vie. Jon avait fini.

\- On fera ça demain matin.

Louis hocha la tête. Il ne dormit pas pendant plusieurs heures. Il passa la nuit à parler à Jon, de tout, de n'importe quoi, de tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur lui et donner plus tard à Matthew.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il enfin. C'est ma faute. J'aurais… j'aurais dû écouter Zayn, j'aurais dû l'attendre, t'aurais pas dû être là, je…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit si on n'était pas partis et que quelqu'un s'était fait mordre à la base ? Tu aurais dit "on aurait dû y aller, je suis désolé, c'est ma faute". Louis. C'est notre vie, bonhomme. Je savais pour quoi je signais en m'engageant à partir à l'extérieur tous les jours. C'est un miracle que j'ai survécu jusqu'ici. Tu as fait au mieux. Tu es revenu pour nous sauver, Louis. Harry et moi, on serait morts sans toi. Tous les deux. Ce gosse, ajouta Jon en désignant Harry qui s'était endormi dans un coin de la pièce, roulé en boule, il mérite pas de mourir. Peut-être que c'était un petit con arrogant au début, mais il est plus comme ça. Il vit avec nous depuis sept mois, Natan depuis des années, et c'est Harry qui choisit de rester alors que Natan s'enfuit. Comme quoi, ça m'étonnera toujours de voir à qui on peut se fier dans ce monde.

Jon soupira. Ses yeux paraissaient plus opaques qu'auparavant déjà. Les effets de la transformation.

\- Faut que tu le ramènes, Louis. Je sais que… Je sais que t'es pas comme les gens disent. Je sais que me foutre une balle dans le crâne, ça va te bouffer. Ptete que certains pensent que tu t'intéresses qu'à ta propre survie, mais moi je sais que c'est faux, parce que je te connais, je t'ai vu grandir, je t'ai à moitié élevé. T'essayes toujours de sauver tout le monde, et ça te ronge quand tu peux pas. Je l'ai vu avec Tom, avec Hughes, avec Davin, avec tous les gens qu'on a perdus. T'es comme ton père, t'es comme Jerry. Vous le montrez pas, mais vous prenez tout à cœur. Je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu. T'es un survivant, et t'es plus que ça. L'oublie pas. Il y a plus que la survie en ce monde. Ramène Harry à la maison. Et vivez.

Ils s'endormirent au milieu de la nuit. Quand Louis se réveilla, il entendit des murmures.

\- Dis à Jude que je suis désolé. Il m'a dit de pas y aller, il était inquiet. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Il avait pas confiance en Natan, lui non plus. Il disait qu'il était trop instable, pas fiable. Il avait raison. Mais même lui, il aurait rien pu faire aujourd'hui. Il serait peut-être même mort avec moi. C'est un gars bien, Jude. Il a une grande force de caractère. Il est calme, mais il voit tout, et il se laisse pas marcher dessus. Dis-lui que ce fut un honneur de le connaitre et d'avoir été son partenaire toutes ces années. Dis-lui que si j'avais eu un frère, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme lui.

Jon poussa un autre soupir tremblant.

\- Quant à Louis… Il va se blâmer pour ma mort. Ne le laisse pas s'enfoncer. C'est pas sa faute. Louis est… différent. Il éprouve des émotions violentes. La haine, la passion, la colère, la tristesse prennent chez lui des proportions rares. Il vit en noir et blanc, il ne connait pas les nuances de gris. Je crois que… ça lui a fait du bien de t'avoir rencontré. J'ai l'impression que, pour la première fois, il a réellement compris ce que cela signifiait de vivre et pas seulement survivre. Il se débattait pour ça avant, mais avec toi il le vit. Je crois que t'as donné des couleurs différentes à son paysage et que c'est pas fini. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il avait peur de toi avant. Il aura tout aussi peur demain ou après-demain. Tu chamboules ce qu'il connait, t'es différent, toi aussi. Je crois que tu le sais, c'est pour ça que t'as peur de lui également. Vous êtes terrifiés l'un par l'autre mais vous êtes déjà accrochés. Il se serait pas relevé aujourd'hui dans cette ruelle si ça n'avait pas été pour toi. Et y a un truc dans tes yeux quand tu le regardes, j'arrive pas à distinguer ce que c'est, mais je le vois. Vous avez un lien particulier. Je sais pas où ça va vous mener mais… c'est puissant. Si vous le laissez se développer, ce sera peut-être le lien le plus fort que vous aurez jamais. Le lien d'une vie.

Louis regardait le mur droit devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le lien d'une vie.

Harry secoua l'épaule de Louis lorsque le soleil se leva, ignorant que son compagnon était déjà réveillé. Jon voulait voir un dernier levé de soleil.

\- On peut aller sur le toit ?

Ses deux compères hochèrent la tête. Ils l'emmenèrent par les escaliers jusqu'au toit, le portant complètement car Jon était à bout de force. A bout de vie. Ils l'adossèrent au mur qui bordait le toit. Jon battit des paupières, sourit en découvrant le soleil.

\- Le soleil se lève. C'est à moi de me coucher maintenant, souffla-t-il, à peine audible, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Louis serrait les mâchoires pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas hurler de colère et de désespoir. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang avant de dégainer son arme. Il comprit Liam soudain. Liam qui ne sortait plus pendant des jours chaque fois qu'il était obligé d'administrer le poison à l'un des leurs qui avaient été mordus. Tous savaient objectivement que c'était les zombies qui les tuaient, mais c'était Liam qui injectait le produit.

Tout comme Louis appuierait sur la détente aujourd'hui.

Jon guida le canon de l'arme jusqu'à son front. Le soleil inondait son visage. La main de Louis tremblait.

\- C'est une belle journée pour mourir, souffla Jon. Merci, Harry. D'être resté. De nous avoir montré que nos mondes pouvaient s'entendre. De nous avoir faits rêver. D'avoir montré à certains que la vie n'était pas qu'obscurité. Merci, Louis. D'être revenu. D'être toi. D'avoir été comme un autre fils pour moi toutes ces années. Ne laisse personne te dévorer. Ne laisse pas le monde te changer. N'oublie pas de vivre.

Les yeux de Louis s'emplirent de larmes malgré lui.

\- Merci, Jon. D'avoir été le meilleur professeur qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir. De m'avoir appris à me battre, à réfléchir, de m'avoir aidé à devenir ce que je suis. D'avoir été un modèle pour moi de tout temps. D'avoir été ma famille tout autant que Jerry ou Niall. Merci de m'avoir tant aidé et de m'avoir montré ce qu'était un grand homme.

Un sourire joua faiblement sur les lèvres de Jon.

Un dernier sourire.

\- Maintenant, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Louis ferma étroitement les yeux à son tour. Il sentit la main d'Harry agripper celle qui ne tenait pas l'arme et entrecroisa fermement ses doigts aux siens.

Et il pressa la détente.

Louis pressa la détente et entendit la détonation et le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe au sol. Il entendit presque le souffle de Jon s'arrêter et son cœur cesser de battre. Il sentit le sang éclabousser ses doigts.

Il tomba à genoux.

Louis tomba à genoux et la main libre d'Harry couvrit ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir la scène sous ses yeux, pour qu'il conserve de Jon un souvenir de lui vivant, souriant, pas le souvenir d'un cadavre au crâne explosé.

Louis fut pris de hoquets et de tremblements pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était à peine conscient qu'Harry le serrait contre lui, agenouillé à ses côtés. Il était à peine conscient qu'ils étaient à découvert et pouvaient mourir à chaque instant.

Il était juste conscient du fait qu'il venait d'abattre son ami, son mentor.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, Louis se reprit. Il s'écarta de l'épaule d'Harry, où son visage avait trouvé refuge pendant plusieurs minutes, et s'obligea à respirer. Clinique. Instinct de survie. Il fallait qu'ils bougent. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir.

Ils n'avaient jamais le temps de pleurer leurs morts.

Pas s'ils voulaient eux-mêmes rester en vie.

 - On doit partir. On n'est pas en sécurité.

Clinique. Action. Bouge.

\- Je sais. Ça va aller ?

\- Non. Mais on doit partir.

Louis voulait vomir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier. Il devait se forcer à bouger, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il tremblait. Il releva la tête vers Harry et croisa enfin ses yeux. Il remarqua combien sa mâchoire était crispée et la douleur dans ses iris verts. Il remarqua sa fatigue et son désespoir.

Harry. Il devait sauver Harry. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Harry.

Louis se leva. Pas pour se sauver lui-même. Pour sauver le type en face de lui.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Il verrouilla sa peine, sa souffrance, son envie d'hurler et de tout fracasser, son désir d'ameuter les zombies simplement pour le plaisir de les découper en morceaux pour se venger. S'il avait été seul, c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Louis refusa de se retourner pour voir le corps. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il voulait se rappeler de Jon.

 

Harry et Louis n'avaient pas de voiture, pas de provisions. Harry avait une gourde d'eau dans son sac à dos et deux galettes que Mama leur avait préparé. C'était tout.

Ils devaient rejoindre la Base au plus vite. Plus de temps ils passaient dehors, plus leurs chances de survie étaient faibles. Alors ils se mirent à courir.

Priant pour arriver un jour à la maison.


	18. Stay close to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey beautiful people. Etant donné que le dernier chapitre s'est légèrement fini en vrille, voici déjà le prochain, en espérant qu'il vous rende moins tristes !  
> Bon week end, bisouuUUUUUS  
> Lexie.

Louis et Harry coururent pour sauver leur vie, en direction de chez eux. Louis avait une remarquable mémoire et un sens de l'orientation tout aussi exceptionnel. Il savait précisément quel itinéraire ils avaient pris pour venir et s'apprêtait à reprendre le même à pied. Ils pouvaient être à la base dans quelques jours, il en était certain. Si leur état le leur permettait et s'ils n'étaient pas coincés par des Cadavres en cours de route, ce qui était une autre paire de manche.

Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ils étaient soulagés d'être ensemble. Ils vérifiaient que l'autre était à côté à intervalle régulier, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage. Ils coururent sous la pluie, trébuchèrent, tombèrent et se relevèrent. Ils coururent dans la boue et sous le soleil. Ils coururent pour fuir, pour rentrer chez eux, dépassant les ruines et les vestiges de l'humanité sans s'arrêter.

Ils firent une pause à midi dans une maison abandonnée. Ils reprirent en marchant dans l'après-midi, parce qu'ils étaient exténués. Le soir venu, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau en ville. Louis haïssait les zones urbaines mais elles restaient plus sûres qu'une maison isolée en pleine campagne. Ils eurent la chance de tomber sur un pommier dans un des jardins qu'ils traversèrent et récupèrent des fruits dont ils emplirent le sac à dos d'Harry. Ils en avaient besoin.

Ils s'installèrent au premier étage d'un immeuble après avoir barricadé l'entrée. Au besoin, ils pouvaient aussi sortir par la fenêtre et atterrir dans les buissons mais les zombies ne pouvaient eux pas monter, Dieu merci. Ils trouvèrent même des bouteilles d'eau dans la penderie. Elle avait un goût rance, mais cela restait de l'eau.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je prenne le premier tour de garde ?

Louis observa l'expression d'Harry, si fatigué, et secoua la tête.

\- Personne ne monte la garde cette nuit. On a besoin de dormir tous les deux.

Harry hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé. Louis rejoignit la chambre principale et ôta ses vêtements. Il se glissa dans le lit avec un soulagement démesuré, n'ayant jamais trouvé un matelas si confortable. Harry le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il barricada la porte avec la commode.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea Louis doucement en se tournant vers lui dans le lit.

Harry le dévisagea.

\- Je pense pas que ça puisse aller actuellement. Mais je suis content que ce soit toi qui sois avec moi et pas un autre.

Louis hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce que son allié disait. Etrangement, il doutait qu'il aurait eu la force de se relever sur ce toit ce matin-là si cela n'avait pas été Harry avec lui.

"Un lien particulier".

\- Je pense qu'on peut dormir demain matin. Je crois qu'on est en sécurité ici et on va avoir besoin de repos. Peut-être même qu'on peut ne voyager qu'un jour sur deux, ça dépendra de notre état de fatigue. J'ai peur qu'on ne parvienne pas à se battre si on passe nos journées à courir, on serait trop fatigués pour se défendre.

\- Je m'en remets à ton jugement.

Louis sourit faiblement.

\- T'aurais pas dit ça il y a quelques mois.

Ou il y a quelques jours, furent les mots qu'ils pensèrent probablement tous deux sans les énoncer à voix haute.

\- Les choses changent, souffla Harry.

Louis acquiesça en éteignant la lampe torche. Effectivement, les choses changeaient. Natan s'enfuyait alors qu'il avait promis de toujours protéger Louis, Jon était mort alors qu'il avait toujours été l'un des plus forts d'entre eux, Harry et Louis dormaient dans le même lit à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre alors que le premier était terrifié à la seule idée d'approcher Louis dernièrement.

\- Est-ce que tu…

Louis se racla la gorge, le temps de trouver le courage de poser la question.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi de… dormir aussi proche de moi ? Je peux dormir par terre.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- On s'est battus contre assez de choses aujourd'hui sans avoir à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Reste.

Louis ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à sombrer dans le sommeil. Dans la nuit, il sentit Harry se rapprocher de lui, cherchant sa chaleur d'humain.

Il ne s'éloigna pas.

Il s'accrocha à lui, pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

 

Louis dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve et il bénit le ciel pour cela. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars atroces quand l'un des leurs tombait et fut soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas cette fois. Probablement à cause de la fatigue. Harry fit des cauchemars. Louis le réveilla en chuchotant doucement qu'il était en sécurité, que lui-même était là. Harry chercha son corps dans l'obscurité et Louis le laissa passer la main sous son tee-shirt pour qu'il atteigne la peau chaude de son ventre, le laissa coller son corps au sien en tâchant de continuer à respirer correctement. Il se rappelait de ce qu'Harry avait dit sur la différence de température entre zombies et humains. Le seul moyen de rassurer complètement Harry était de lui prouver qu'il était toujours humain.

\- Tu es là, chuchota Harry, sa main glissant dans le dos de Louis, sous son tee-shirt.

\- Je suis là, oui.

Louis chercha le visage d'Harry dans l'obscurité. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, la gorge nouée.

\- C'est toujours moi. Je pars pas. Essaye de te rendormir, on a une longue journée demain.

Harry ôta ses mains de Louis, qui eut plus froid soudain. Quand Louis se rapprocha de lui plus tard, feignant le sommeil, cherchant sa chaleur, Harry ne le repoussa pas.

Il passa un bras autour de lui pour le garder là.

 

\- On est coincés.

Ils venaient de partir en repérage vers l'entrée et de découvrir par conséquent que la rue était bloquée par des dizaines de zombies. Ils avaient dû sentir leur odeur la veille. La menthe s'était estompée.

\- On peut sortir par la fenêtre.

\- Il y a plusieurs zombies par là aussi. S'ils nous entendent, ils vont venir nous cueillir en bas et nous croquer les mollets avant même qu'on parvienne au sol.

Louis se rassit dans le canapé du salon.

\- Non. On bouge pas. On attend.

\- Mais si on attend plus, on risque de…

\- De se faire encercler par des zombies ? Déjà fait. D'être en danger ? C'est le cas. De plus avoir de provisions ? On en a assez pour tenir la journée et on ira fouiller dans les appartements aux alentours, au cas où. D'accord ?

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air sceptique. Louis se releva du canapé et s'approcha de lui. Harry avait les yeux rivés sur un cadre accroché au mur.

\- Hé. Tu me fais confiance ?

Son compagnon le dévisagea avec intensité, ses yeux verts le transperçant.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors déride-toi un peu, fit-il en appuyant son pouce sur la ride qui s'était formée entre les deux sourcils froncés d'Harry. On n'est pas encore morts, tu pourrais apprécier de ne pas être complètement ridé dans dix ans.

Harry lui lança un regard peu amène et Louis haussa les épaules en se détournant.

Il essayait. Il essayait vraiment de rester à flot. De ne pas sombrer.

\- On peut aller faire un tour dans les autres appartements pour voir s'il leur reste de la nourriture utilisable ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse retarder notre mort.

Harry soupira et Louis lui donna un coup de hanche.

\- Je plaisante, princesse. Je passe en premier, tu me perds pas.

Louis grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement suivant. La porte était verrouillée mais Louis avait appris à forcer des serrures avant même d'apprendre à tirer. Ce qui en disait long, vu l'âge précoce auquel il avait appris à manier une arme.

\- Faut que tu m'apprennes à faire ça un jour, requit Harry derrière lui.

\- Quand tu veux. On a du temps aujourd'hui visiblement.

L'appartement dans lequel ils entrèrent était structuré de la même façon que celui qu'ils occupaient. La cuisine sur la droite, le salon à gauche, trois chambres tout droit, au bout du couloir, la salle de bain au fond. Louis s'engouffra dans la cuisine et ouvrit les placards.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? s'enquit Harry.

Louis lui lança un regard de biais.

\- T'as vécu à l'extérieur toi aussi, tu devrais savoir quoi chercher.

\- J'ai vécu à l'extérieur sans y être préparé, répondit Harry sèchement. J'ai pas eu d'entrainement, j'ai appris à survivre tout seul, j'ai pas les réflexes qui t'ont été transmis par des générations de Condamnés.

Louis tressaillit au mot. Harry grimaça et soupira.

\- Désolé, c'est… je suis fatigué, ce sont de vieux réflexes.

\- Hm.

Louis continua à ouvrir les portes de placard.

\- Je vais me débrouiller tout seul, fit Harry finalement en se relevant. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'on allait s'entraider ou…

Louis attrapa son poignet alors que son compagnon allait changer de pièce.

\- Hé. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans "tu me perds pas" ? Il y a pas de "tout seul" qui tienne ici. On est là dedans ensemble. On va pas s'en sortir l'un sans l'autre, on survit ensemble ou on survit pas, c'est clair ? Je voulais pas te vexer en disant que je pensais que tu savais comment on survivait dehors. Il y a des trucs innés pour moi que j'ai oubliés que tu savais pas, c'est tout. Donc tu redescends de tes grands chevaux, pigé ?

Harry se dégagea. Il acquiesça d'un air sombre, le visage fermé. Louis avait été trop dur. Tant pis, ils régleraient cela plus tard.

\- On cherche des denrées non périssables. Ça peut être des pois secs ou du riz si jamais ils ont été conservés dans une boite étanche, du sucre, du miel, des boites de conserve tant qu'elles ne sont pas déformées, trouées ou gonflées… Des bouteilles d'eau, on va en avoir besoin. Avec le temps et le manque d'entretien, la plupart des canalisations ont explosé donc on n'a plus l'eau courante, sauf si les gens avaient une autre source d'alimentation ou lorsqu'il reste de l'eau dans des ballons d'eau au sein même du logement.

Louis avait ouvert tous les placards. Pas mal de trucs tombaient en poussière. Il trouva un peu de sucre dans un des placards, qu'il enfourna dans son sac à dos, ainsi qu'une boite de fruits au sirop qui serait peut-être mangeable s'ils trouvaient un ouvre-boite.

Louis se leva et fit un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il le suive dans le reste de l'appartement.

\- Les deux pièces cruciales sont la cuisine et la salle de bain. La cuisine pour la nourriture. La salle de bain pour les bandages, pansements, ciseaux, kits d'urgence…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Louis franchit la porte de la salle et ouvrit les commodes. Il tendit une serviette éponge rêche à Harry.

\- Si jamais il pleut et qu'on a pas de vêtements de rechange, ça pourrait être utile, histoire de pas attraper une pneumonie en plus du reste.

Il ouvrit d'autres tiroirs. Il y avait des élastiques, qui craquèrent dans ses doigts quand il les saisit. Il y avait aussi des pinces à cheveux, qu'il mit dans son sac à dos. Cela servirait aux filles de la base.

S'ils avaient un jour l'occasion de leur donner.

De la gaze. Une attelle. De vieux médicaments en tout genre qui ne faisaient probablement plus d'effet à l'heure actuelle. Des brosses à cheveux. Des gants de toilette. Des bouteilles de parfum, de déodorant, d'après rasage.

Harry saisit l'une des bouteilles de parfum et fit mine de s'en asperger sur le poignet. Louis l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne le fasse.

\- Non ! Les zombies repèrent aussi les humains comme ça. Les Cadavres ne portent pas de parfum. Les hommes et les femmes, un brin plus coquets, qui en portaient à l'époque de la contamination se faisaient repérer rapidement parce que l'odeur forte intrigue l'odorat des zombies. Ils savent que ces parfums artificiels proviennent de leurs proies, par expérience ou par souvenir.

Harry reposa précautionneusement la bouteille de parfum.

\- Certains en portent à la base, parce qu'ils ne sortent pas. Les autres, comme moi, préférons sentir mauvais que nous faire dévorer.

Harry roula des yeux en se relevant pour fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie au dessus du lavabo.

\- Tu sens pas mauvais.

\- T'en sais rien. En ce moment, je refuserai pas une douche.

\- Moi non plus, soupira Harry.

Il parut tendre l'oreille quelques secondes avant de s'éclipser vers le salon et revenir un instant plus tard.

\- Il pleut. Je vais poser des coupelles sur le bord des fenêtres pour récupérer de l'eau.

\- Bonne idée, Robinson.

Harry lui lança un regard bizarre, ne comprenant pas l'illusion.

\- Robinson Crusoë s'était échoué sur une île déserte et a dû trouver les moyens d'y survivre toute seule.

\- Oh. D'accord.

\- Il a rencontré un sauvage qui s'appelait Vendredi, je crois.

\- Si je suis Robinson, tu es le sauvage, souligna Harry depuis la cuisine où il mettait son plan à exécution. Ça explique des choses.

\- Comme ?

\- Ton incapacité à communiquer de manière civilisée.

Louis garda le silence un moment.

\- Je vais pas m'excuser pour t'avoir parlé un peu durement. On a vécu pire, faut t'en remettre.

\- C'est ça.

Louis pouvait sentir l'agacement d'Harry depuis la salle de bain.

\- Je vais mettre des coupelles dans notre appartement aussi, signala son compagnon d'une voix glaciale.

\- On se sépare pas !

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir quelque chose à foutre de tes consignes ?

La porte claqua.

Louis se leva d'un bond. Il traversa le couloir au pas de course et rattrapa Harry dans les marches. Il le plaqua contre le mur avec violence.

\- Premièrement, sans mes consignes, tu serais mort. Deuxièmement, c'est pas parce que t'es en colère que tu dois faire du bruit à en rameuter tout le voisinage. Troisièmement, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de prendre la mouche à tout ce que je dis. T'es un grand garçon, t'es capable d'encaisser ce que je te dis.

Harry dévisagea Louis longuement, au point que ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il avait à le regarder comme cela.

\- Rien. Tu comptes me laisser partir ?

Etrangement pourtant, Harry se fit moins virulent après cet épisode. Ils purent fouiller les quatre appartements restants du petit immeuble où ils se trouvaient. Louis apprit à Harry à crocheter une serrure. Ils trouvèrent davantage de bandages et des vêtements propres. Ils troquèrent leurs vêtements maculés de sang contre des vêtements propres. Louis refusa de se débarrasser de son pantalon cargo, ses multiples poches étant trop pratiques, mais enfila un tee-shirt gris sombre, alors qu'Harry enfilait un bas de survêtement en coton et un tee-shirt noirs. Une autre découverte les attendait dans le dernier appartement.

\- Du miel ! s'écria Louis avec ravissement en ouvrant un bocal.

Il s'empara d'une petite cuillère et l'enfourna dans le pot.

\- Le miel ne se périme pas, c'est une très bonne denrée post-apocalypse, c'est naturel et ça a un fort pouvoir énergétique. C'est Ama qui m'a dit ça.

Il tendit la cuillère à Harry sans hésiter, sans même en avoir pris une avant.

\- Tiens, mange.

Harry l'observa plusieurs secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'obtempérer.

\- C'est pas mauvais, fit-il avec une classe inouïe alors que la substance lui collait aux dents. Mais très sucré.

\- Fort index glycémique. Me demande pas ce que ça veut dire. J'ai entendu Ama le dire si souvent que ça s'est imprimé dans mon cerveau.

Louis s'empara d'une autre cuillère pour en manger à son tour à même le pot. Il se mit à rire en posant les yeux sur Harry quelques secondes plus tard.

\- T'en as sur le menton, sourit-il en passant son doigt à l'endroit indiqué pour ôter le miel de la peau d'Harry.

Il porta son pouce à sa bouche sous le regard d'Harry, qui s'était figé. Louis avala sa salive. Il avait oublié les réticences d'Harry à leur sujet. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se lever.

\- J'embarque le pot. Je vais voir dans la salle de bain et on va pouvoir retourner à notre appart. J'aimerais bien que les zombies soient partis mais même dans ces cas-là, on ne pourrait probablement pas repartir, il est trop tard et je veux pas qu'on se retrouve coincés dehors la nuit sans aucune source de luminosité.

Les Cadavres n'avaient de toute façon pas quitté les lieux. Ils n'étaient plus du côté arrière, mais n'avaient pas quitté la grande rue. Les deux compères auraient pu sortir par l'issue de secours mais, comme Louis l'avait dit, ils risquaient de se faire coincer dehors par la nuit qui tombait dans deux ou trois heures.

Louis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Harry dans le fauteuil, le livre qu'il avait ramassé dans un autre appartement un peu plus tôt à la main. Louis se mit à lire aussi. Le roman qu'il avait pris dans une chambre deux étages plus haut parlait d'un monde que les aliens avaient envahis. Les aliens prenaient forme humaine. Evidemment, il y avait une histoire d'amour entre un humain et l'une des envahisseuses.

Louis se demande quel monde aurait été préférable. Celui qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui ou ce monde-ci. A première vue, l'espèce humaine avait été réduite à néant et soumise dans ce bouquin, du moins en grande majorité. Les zombies, eux, étaient féroces et coriaces, mais pas bien intelligents. Ils faisaient peur parce qu'ils étaient nombreux et sans pitié, pas parce qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux humains.

Finalement, peut-être que Louis préférait vivre dans son monde. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait cette réflexion.

Ils dinèrent de fruits au sirop et de cuillères de miel, avec une galette de Mama coupée en deux. Ils avaient beaucoup plu et ils purent se désaltérer autant qu'ils le nécessitaient.

Harry annonça qu'il allait se coucher alors que Louis était toujours dans un chapitre prenant. Même quand il eut terminé en revanche, Louis ne rejoignit pas la chambre. Il s'endormit intentionnellement sur le canapé et fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par une main qui secouait son épaule. Il bondit hors d'atteinte, son poignard prêt à frapper aussitôt, et ne souffla qu'en voyant que c'était Harry.

\- Tu t'étais endormi, lui annonça celui-ci avec des yeux plein de sommeil. Viens, le lit est plus confortable.

Comme Louis ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur en voyant qu'il ne le suivait pas.

\- Tu viens ?

\- J'ai vu la façon dont tu as réagi quand j'ai enlevé le miel de ton visage cet après-midi. T'es pas prêt à m'avoir aussi près de toi, Harry.

Les yeux de son compagnon se plissèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Etonnamment, il baissa les yeux.

\- Rien à voir. Je… C'était pas à cause du miel, Louis.

\- Alors quoi ?

Harry regarda ses mains.

\- C'était parce que tu riais. Pour la première fois depuis… ce qui est arrivé.

Louis tenta d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée à nouveau dans sa gorge, sans succès. Il tâchait de ne pas y penser, c'est comme cela qu'il parvenait à avancer.

\- Viens dormir maintenant, l'enjoignit Harry en se retournant. J'arrive pas à dormir correctement si t'es pas là.

Il ajouta, si doucement que Louis l'entendit à peine.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être tout seul. Comme au début.

Louis céda. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il avait choisi de dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas envenimer les choses avec Harry mais c'était celui-ci qui l'invitait à dormir près de lui. Il n'allait pas refuser.

Il ôta son pantalon pour dormir et se glissa sous les couvertures dans l'obscurité. Il se tourna et se retourna un moment, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? murmura la voix d'Harry soudain.

Oui. Louis avait besoin d'une machine à remonter le temps.

\- Non.

Il se tourna néanmoins vers lui dans le lit. La pièce était complètement plongée dans l'obscurité, il ne savait même pas exactement où était Harry.

\- Au fait, pour cet après-midi, je voulais pas… te donner l'impression que j'en avais rien à faire de toi ou que…

-  Je sais, Louis. Je comprenais pas pourquoi t'étais si dur au début, j'ai compris après. J'ai compris quand tu m'as rattrapé dans les escaliers. J'ai parfois eu affaire au Louis qui est en mission. Ce Louis là, froid, calculateur, dur, celui qui planque toute émotion sous une carapace de trois mètres d'épaisseur, je le connais un peu, pas énormément. Et la personne que tu étais aujourd'hui… C'était ce Louis-là, poussé à l'extrême. J'ai compris après que c'était ta façon de survivre à tout ça. C'est comme ça que tu tiens le coup et que tu t'effondres pas. Tu restes concentré. Comme…

\- Un robot. C'est à cela que Tracy m'a comparé après la mort de Tom. Parce que je refusais de montrer ma peine. Ou toute émotion.

Louis espérait simplement qu'ils seraient en sécurité chez eux quand la bombe à retardement que formaient sa douleur et de sa tristesse exploserait.

Louis chercha la main d'Harry dans l'obscurité, effleurant son côté et sa cuisse avant de la trouver. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens et posa leurs mains mêlées sur l'oreiller entre eux, le souffle court. Le pouce d'Harry caressa sa peau en retour et Louis tâcha d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

\- Je fais aussi ça pour toi. C'est la seule manière dont je peux te ramener à la maison. En restant concentré sur la tâche à accomplir.

\- Me ramener à la base.

Louis acquiesça d'un bruit de gorge.

\- Et te ramener toi à la maison, Louis ? Ça compte pas ?

Ça compte moins, songea Louis. Harry dut le comprendre parce qu'il soupira profondément.

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras à quel point les gens tiennent à toi, Louis. A quel point tu leur es précieux.

Une nouvelle fois, Louis ne répondit pas. Ils s'endormirent sans un mot de plus.

 

Le jour suivant, ils ne se réveillèrent pas avant midi. Les alentours étaient déserts. Ils coururent tout l'après-midi jusqu'au soir. Louis était à bout de forces. Ils couraient pour vivre, pour survivre, pour rentrer à la maison, et c'est ce qui le maintenait en vie. Louis ne savait même pas s'il aurait eu la force de le faire si Harry n'avait pas été avec lui. Ils s'entraidaient. Harry relevait Louis quand il s'écroulait au sol d'épuisement, Louis prenait soin de le faire boire même quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'eau. Parfois, Louis agrippait le bras d'Harry pour se rappeler qu'il existait réellement et qu'il était bien là avec lui.

Il faisait froid. Il commença à pleuvoir en fin d'après-midi. Harry claquait des dents.

\- On va s'arrêter, fit Louis en constatant l'état de son compagnon.

\- Non, ça va. Je peux continuer.

\- Tu vas attraper la crève. C'est pas la peine, ça ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un hameau d'une dizaine de maisons. Louis brisa une fenêtre pour entrer dans une des plus petites maisons. Moins d'entrées à surveiller.

Louis bloqua toutes les issues dès qu'ils furent entrés. Quand il se retourna, Harry était toujours planté au milieu du salon, claquant des dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Louis roula des yeux.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver des couvertures. Enlève tes vêtements mouillés et sèche-toi avec la serviette qu'on a embarquée hier.

Louis grimpa les marches jusque dans les étages. Les mêmes scènes qu'à l'ordinaire l'y attendaient. Des affaires au sol, des tiroirs et des placards laissées ouverts dans la précipitation du départ. Il trouva une couette épaisse dans une des chambres et la redescendit sans attendre. Harry frottait ses cheveux avec la serviette, debout en simple boxer. La chair de poule était encore présente sur sa peau et il tremblait toujours. Louis drapa la couette autour de ses épaules.

\- Assis-toi, lui ordonna Louis en le poussant vers le confortable canapé de cuir qui trônait au milieu du salon.

Il ôta ses vêtements à son tour avant de s'assoir près d'Harry et le pousser à se tourner dos à lui. Il prit la serviette et frotta ses cheveux longs doucement. Harry pencha la tête en arrière sans dire un mot, le laissant faire.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? s'enquit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Un peu. Ça va mieux, toi ?

Son compagnon haussa maladroitement des épaules sous la couette.

\- J'arrive pas à me réchauffer. Ça va passer.

Louis savait que la chaleur humaine était le meilleur moyen pour réchauffer une autre personne mais il se garda bien de le mentionner. Il doutait qu'Harry accepte cette idée.

C'est lui qui la proposa.

Il se retourna et écarta un bras, déployant la couette blanche qui le recouvrait.

\- On fait un cocon ? demanda-t-il en retenant un sourire.

\- Un cocon ?

\- Gemma disait ça. Quand on était assis sur le bord de ma fenêtre ou de la sienne le soir, on prenait des couvertures et on s'enroulait dedans. La chaleur de nos deux corps réchauffait vite l'air. Elle appelait ça un cocon. Comme si on était deux chenilles.

Louis se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Effectivement, je vois une certaine ressemblance entre ton faciès et…

Harry lui donna un coup dans l'épaule alors que Louis riait. Il s'interrompit brusquement, son sourire mourant sur ses lèvres. Harry fronça les sourcils avant de sembler comprendre. Son visage s'adoucit.

\- Jon ne t'en voudrait pas de rire, Louis.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il inspira à fond. Harry avait raison. Il s'enfermait dans sa tête depuis deux jours. Il repoussait Harry, il se montrait plus dur et plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire, même par rapport à celui qu'il était ordinairement en mission. C'était sa façon de rester concentré et de ne pas s'effondrer mais cela ne leur rendait pas service. Ce n'était pas en traitant mal Harry qu'ils allaient survivre. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes.

Harry passa son bras autour de lui et l'amena contre lui de force. La respiration de Louis se coupa alors qu'il sentait sa peau nue contre la sienne. Son bras, sa cuisse, son côté.

\- J'ai très envie de faire un remix d'une situation périlleuse qu'on a vécue il y a pas si longtemps et de dire : "Cette proximité entre nous, Styles, c'est inédit".

Il sentit Harry rire contre lui et son cœur s'affola.

\- C'est moi qui suis vulnérable cette fois, précisa Harry. En profite pas pour abuser de moi, ajouta-t-il, citant Louis.

\- C'est toi qui m'attires sous ta couette. Au sens propre.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude et Louis se tortilla en riant. Quand il se retourna, le visage d'Harry était bien trop proche du sien. Les yeux de Louis dérivèrent sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. Harry se racla la gorge et se leva.

\- Je suis déso… commença Louis.

\- T'excuses pas. T'excuses surtout pas alors que c'est moi qui…

Il poussa un soupir en se passant une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

\- Je vais voir dans la cuisine s'il y a quoi que ce soit à manger, s'interrompit-il en quittant la pièce.

Ils restèrent chacun à un bout du canapé pour le reste de la soirée. Louis ne broncha pas quand Harry posa ses jambes sur les siennes alors qu'il lisait.

\- Où est-ce que tu en serais si tu n'avais pas été banni ?

La question était sortie sans même que Louis ait réellement eu l'intention de la formuler. Il fallait qu'il travaille à instaurer un filtre entre ses pensées et sa bouche, un jour.

Harry reposa son livre précautionneusement et rejeta la tête en arrière. Peut-être qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de questions incongrues venant de la part de Louis. Il aurait pu la poser sur leur toit la nuit à la base.

Son ami sembla réfléchir plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

\- J'aurais fini le projet sur lequel je travaillais quand je me suis fait bannir. C'était une nouvelle manière de produire de l'électricité en se servant des murs de l'Enceinte, par l'installation de minis éoliennes sur sa surface. Je serais probablement en train de me battre pour une répartition des ressources plus équitables.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que dans l'Enceinte, aucune ressource n'est distribuée équitablement. Que ce soit la nourriture, l'énergie, le matériel… On fait croire aux Zones les plus pauvres que tous n'ont accès qu'au quota de nourriture nécessaire à leur survie, comme indiqué par la puce qu'ils nous implantent. En vérité, les Zones les plus riches ont souvent accès à davantage de nourriture, ou en tout cas à de la meilleure nourriture. On garde les mets les plus raffinés pour les plus puissants. En matière de matériel, c'est la même chose. Les zones 1, 2 et 3 ont les choses luxueuses, la Zone 10 se contente des déchets, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. En matière énergétique, c'est pareil. Dans les zones les plus élevées, c'est-à-dire les plus pauvres, comme la 8, la 9 ou la 10, ils n'ont l'électricité qu'à certaines heures de la journée. Un peu le matin quand les gens se lèvent, le midi et le soir pendant deux ou trois heures. J'ai toujours pensé que ça devait être terrifiant de se promener la nuit en Zone 10. Il n'y a pas de lumière et les gens sont tellement pauvres que la délinquance est la plus élevée de la Cité, parce que certains volent ou tuent pour s'en sortir. En Zones 1 et 2, aucun contrôle de la sorte n'est fait sur l'électricité. On peut laisser la lumière allumée toute la journée si on veut. J'ai jamais trouvé ça normal. Mon mentor, Eowan, et moi, on voulait changer ça. Je pense pas qu'on aurait réussi, mais on aurait essayé. Ce qui est effarant c'est qu'il y aurait assez de ressources pour tout le monde si elles étaient équitablement distribuées.

Il soupira. Louis tâchait de prendre la mesure de la situation. Au sein de la base, ils limitaient l'électricité pour tout le monde, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il n'y avait pas de privilégiés. Si Jerry voulait continuer à travailler tard, il utilisait des bougies, comme le reste de la communauté. Louis peinait à concevoir que de telles inégalités existaient.

\- Sinon… je pense que j'aurais déménagé. Je serais pas resté chez mes parents après que Gemma soit… Après ce qui est arrivé à Gemma.

Les poings d'Harry étaient serrés sur ses genoux. Il gardait le regard rivé sur ses jambes.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que les Autorités avaient de quoi sauver ta sœur quand elle est tombée malade… ça veut dire que tes parents auraient pu intercéder pour la sauver ?

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sec.

\- Ils auraient pu, en effet. Ils ne l'ont pas fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle avait "mérité" ça.

\- Comment… Comment est-ce qu'on peut dire que son enfant a mérité de…

Louis s'interrompit en voyant qu'Harry tremblait. Il s'agenouilla devant lui sur le canapé et prit ses poignets entre ses doigts, formant des cercles avec ses pouces sur la peau douce à l'intérieur de son poignet.

\- Hé, reste avec moi. Parle-moi d'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait d'autre, si tu avais été dans l'Enceinte ?

Harry ne réagit pas.

\- Harry, reviens ici. Avec moi. Regarde, je suis là. Continue à parler. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait d'autre, si tu étais resté là-bas ?

\- J'aurais… Je… Je me serais marié, sûrement. Les filles se marient quand elles ont dix-huit ans chez nous. Sauf celles qui font partie de la Garde, comme Gemma. Elles ne se marient jamais. Elena… ma fiancée, a eu dix-huit ans il y a cinq mois. On se serait probablement mariés depuis.

Sa voix était sourde. Il était toujours avec Gemma. Malgré le mal au cœur que cela causait à Louis d'entendre Harry parler de celle qu'il aurait dû épouser, il le poussa à continuer.

\- Comment elle était ? Elena ?

\- Brune. Elle avait des yeux noirs. Elle était plus grande qu'Anna. Elle était très intelligente. Mais elle ne voyait pas… combien l'Enceinte était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Elle ne voyait pas que notre système était corrompu. On avait nos plus gros désaccords là-dessus. Elle disait que Gemma exagérait et qu'elle m'avait mis en tête des idées fausses. Elle disait qu'on faisait tous ce qu'on faisait pour survivre, que c'était aussi ce que nos dirigeants faisaient. Nous maintenir en vie. Elle avait beaucoup de charisme, on l'écoutait quand elle parlait. Elle aimait les animaux, surtout les chats. Elle était calme de nature mais elle avait du caractère. Elle n'aimait pas avoir tort, mais elle était toujours respectueuse envers les gens.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

\- A l'école. On faisait partie de la même bande d'amis. C'était la sœur d'un de mes amis, plus précisément. Elle craquait pour moi depuis longtemps, bien avant qu'on commence à se fréquenter apparemment. J'avais rien vu.

Visiblement, c'était récurrent chez lui ce genre de phénomène.

Harry laissa échapper un rire triste.

\- Je sais même pas ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle. Tout est flou maintenant. Toutes les relations que j'ai vécues dans l'Enceinte sont remises en perspective.

\- Pourquoi ?

Louis lâcha doucement les poignets d'Harry qu'il tenait toujours.

\- Parce que tout est différent ici. T'as jamais eu cette impression que tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'ami plus proche que cette personne-là, que tu ne pourras jamais aimer une personne plus que celle-ci ? Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre qui te montre que, si, tu peux. C'est cela constamment ici. Parfois, je me demande ce que mes amis de la Cité auraient fait là-dehors. Ces personnes que je considérais si proches de moi, auraient-ils fui comme Natan ? Seraient-ils revenus, comme toi ?

\- C'est différent, Harry. Je suis né là dedans.

\- Natan aussi.

Louis serra les dents au souvenir. Jon ensanglanté. Natan qui fuyait.

\- Jon et toi comptez plus pour moi que pour lui. J'imagine que ça joue. Compare pas ce que tes amis auraient fait dans notre situation, plutôt ce que j'aurais fait dans une situation à laquelle vous auriez pu être confrontés, vous.

Harry esquissa un sourire un brin crispé.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi. Là encore, selon mes critères, tu gagnes.

\- Quels sont tes critères ? Quelle est la situation ?

\- Le châtiment d'une personne pour un "crime" selon les Patriarches. Voler de la nourriture, par exemple. Certains dans les hautes sphères trouvent que c'est justifié, pour maintenir l'ordre et le système. Ça t'indignerait. Je suis sûr que tu prendrais la place de ces gens si tu le pouvais, même. Mes amis auraient regardé en disant que c'est l'application des règles de la Cité.

Louis se tortilla un peu, mal à l'aise.

\- Tes amis et moi n'avons pas été élevés dans les mêmes conditions et on n'a pas eu le même endoctrinement, c'est pas par…

\- Est-ce que, pour une fois, tu veux bien arrêter de protester quand on te dit à quel point tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'altruiste et de courageux, Louis ?

Pris par surprise, celui-ci se tut. Il se recula dans son coin du canapé et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Je ne suis pas…

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se lever.

\- Je vais regarder s'ils ont des vêtements secs. Tu devrais aller dormir, tu tombes de sommeil. Et t'avise même pas de protester, tes cernes font deux mètres de long.

Louis bougonna mais se redressa quand Harry eut disparu. Il ramassa leurs affaires et les ramena à l'étage. Harry dormirait probablement dans une autre chambre que la sienne ce soir, vu que les deux autres étaient utilisables. Il se glissa sous la couverture rêche, son arme à feu sous son oreiller, ses deux poignards sur le chevet. Il s'endormit à peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller.

Louis fut réveillé une heure plus tard lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un fit irruption dans sa chambre. En dix secondes, Louis était plaqué dos contre le mur à l'opposé de la chambre, son arme en main, prêt à tirer.

\- C'est moi, du calme.

 Louis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il abaissa son arme, retourna se glisser entre les draps. Sans même poser de question, il se rendormit alors qu'Harry poussait la commode contre la porte pour en bloquer l'entrée par sécurité.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau dans la nuit, Harry était toujours dans son lit. Au vu de sa respiration, il ne dormait pas.

\- Kesskia ? chuchota Louis d'un ton ensommeillé.

Sans réellement penser à ce qu'il faisait, Louis se retourna sur le dos et tâtonna près de lui pour trouver sa main, son bras, quoi que ce soit. Contre toute attente, Harry se tourna vers lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. La peau nue de Louis brûlait contre celle d'Harry.

\- Hey, souffla doucement Louis, luttant contre le sommeil. Tout va bien. On va bien.

Il leva une main jusqu'à la tête de son ami pour caresser ses cheveux. Harry bougea son nez dans ses cheveux et le cœur de Louis s'emballa malgré lui.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Tu veux continuer à te servir de moi comme d'une peluche ?

\- Oui.

\- Hm.

Louis se tourna complètement vers Harry, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et passant un bras autour de son torse. Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de jour s'il avait été complètement réveillé.

\- ça ira mieux demain.

\- Vraiment ?

Louis embrassa le cou d'Harry -définitivement un truc pour lequel il se mettrait des claques le jour suivant- en faisant des cercles sur la peau de son épaule nue du pouce. Harry se dégagea quelques minutes plus tard en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Je vais chercher de l'eau. Rendors-toi.

Louis lutta néanmoins contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, se tournant sur le côté, face au mur. Harry s'assit au bord du lit plusieurs secondes quand il revint, avant de se glisser à nouveau sous la couverture. Il resta étendu sur le dos un moment avant de pousser un soupir et se rapprocher de Louis. Il se colla à son dos, enlaça sa taille.

Louis garda les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité un moment, terrifié par ce qu'il ressentait mais incapable de se dégager.

Incapable de trouver une parcelle de son être désireuse de se dégager, plus exactement.

\- Tu veux que je recule ? demanda soudain Harry à voix basse.

Il devait sentir que Louis ne dormait pas.

\- Non, répondit celui-ci aussitôt.

Il mêla ses jambes à celles d'Harry pour confirmer ses dires.

\- A circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles, lâcha Louis avec un rire étranglé. Prends pas l'habitude de te servir de moi comme nounours.

\- Tais-toi et dors.

Louis se mit à rire mais effleura la main d'Harry sur son abdomen du bout des doigts, en un "bonne nuit" silencieux.

Louis tâcha d'empêcher son pouls de s'affoler quand le pouce d'Harry caressa son abdomen en réponse. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Après l'horreur de ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient que l'un l'autre. S'accrocher l'un à l'autre était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, même dans leur sommeil.

Rien de plus, pas vrai ?


	19. United.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIJOUUUUUUUUUR !   
> C'est moi, Lexiiie. J'espère que vous allez relativement bien vu les derniers jours. Je vous envoie des câlins, on en a besoin ces temps-ci.   
> Sinoon, ce chapitre. Il est archi long, il fait au moins 2 fois la taille de mes chapitres habituels. Libre à vous de couper en deux, d'arrêter de lire en cours de route, tout ça, tout ça, mais je me voyais pas trop le couper en deux. Ou alors le prochain chapitre aurait été vraiment petit. Doonc, vous êtes coincés dans mon monde pour un moment aujourd'hui.   
> Je vous embrasse fooort.

Harry avait de la fièvre le lendemain. Il était épuisé, fatigué et mal nourri. Louis lui enjoignit de rester au lit. Même si Harry avait simplement une petite fièvre sans autres symptômes spécifiques, Louis ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Il fit un raid aux alentours et trouva des fruits. Il eut également la chance de trouver des herbes que Liam utilisaient dans ce genre de cas. Heureusement qu'il lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à les reconnaitre pour des occasions comme celle-ci. Il fit chauffer de l'eau et apporta le bouillon à Harry. Celui-ci avait la tête cachée sous son oreiller, ses épaules nues laissées découvertes par le drap. Louis posa le bol sur le chevet et secoua doucement son bras, refreinant son envie de laisser courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il avait un large tatouage en forme d'aigle courant sur ses omoplates. Entièrement noir, ses ailes étaient déployées sur toute la largeur de son dos. Louis se retint d'en tracer les contours.

\- Harry, c'est Louis. Faut que tu avales ça.

La marmotte grogna. Louis souleva l'oreiller et Harry ouvrit un œil, rivant son iris vert sur lui.

\- J'ai été te chercher des trucs censés faire baisser ta fièvre. Je pense que t'as juste un coup de froid et ton système immunitaire est affaibli par tout ça. J'ai à manger et un bouillon, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler tout ça, d'accord ?

Harry se releva sur un coude, puis se retourna pour s'assoir complètement. Il semblait endormi, ses cheveux ébouriffés tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient tout plissés. Louis s'assit au bord du lit et repoussa les cheveux d'Harry en arrière d'une main. Celui-ci ferma les yeux au contact. Louis avait déjà remarqué qu'il semblait aimer qu'on caresse ses cheveux.

\- Merci, articula son compagnon en avalant le bouillon à petites gorgées.

Louis lui tendit les fruits sans répondre.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Bien sûr, mentit Louis. J'allais pas t'attendre, marmotte.

Harry fit la moue, n'étant visiblement pas dupe. Il lui tendit une mûre.

\- Mange.

\- T'en as plus besoin que moi.

\- On en reparlera quand tu seras tombé dans les pommes.

Harry força Louis à manger également. Il se laissa tomber sur les oreillers en fermant les yeux, attirant le regard de Louis sur le pendentif qu'il portait toujours autour du cou. C'était une chouette. Louis avait toujours pensé que c'était un pendentif de femme. Il le saisit entre ses doigts, effleurant le torse d'Harry au passage.

\- Elena ou Gemma ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Gemma, répondit son partenaire aussitôt. La Garde est divisée en plusieurs sections. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui veillaient sur le Mur et guettaient l'Extérieur. Leur emblème était une chouette. Elle me l'a donné la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

 Louis ne voulait pas insister. Il était persuadé que les difficultés qu'Harry avait éprouvée la nuit dernière à trouver le sommeil avaient été causées par leur discussion sur son passé et ses proches.

\- Dors un peu. Si ça va mieux quand tu te réveilles, on continuera un peu, sinon on repartira demain.

Harry acquiesça et se renfonça sous les couvertures.

\- Louis ?

Celui-ci se retourna alors qu'il était déjà sur le pallier.

\- Je suis désolé qu'on perde du temps à cause de moi.

Louis secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- C'est en rien ta faute. Je préfère qu'on prenne notre temps plutôt qu'on continue alors que tu tiens pas debout pour finir par être dévoré.

Il allait sortir quand Harry l'interpella à nouveau.

\- Tu veux pas… rester ? La première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit en me réveillant et en voyant que t'es pas là c'est qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, c'est pas merveilleux.

Louis le jaugea du regard un instant. Harry n'était pas du genre à demander des faveurs. Cela lui coûtait de poser la question.

\- Je vais chercher un bouquin et je reviens.

Harry attendit que Louis revienne pour se rendormir. Il était roulé en boule près de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux quand il sentait qu'Harry s'agitait dans son sommeil. Cela paraissait définitivement le calmer.

Harry s'éveilla après deux heures. Il s'étira en baillant bruyamment.

\- Salut, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque qui donna envie à Louis de s'immoler par le feu tellement elle le remua.

\- Bonjour, marmotte. Bien dormi ? Tu te sens mieux ?

\- J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir été passé au rouleau compresseur alors je suppose que oui.

Louis posa une main légère sur son front.

\- Je pense que la fièvre est tombée. On va rester ici ce soir, par mesure de sûreté. On verra comment tu te sens demain.

Harry fit la moue et s'apprêtait à protester mais Louis se leva du lit sans lui laisser l'opportunité de dire un seul mot.

\- Ce n'est pas ouvert à discussion.

\- On est en démocratie, le contredit Harry.

\- Non. Je suis le dictateur, tu es mon sujet.

\- On perd du temps. Ils nous attendent à la maison.

Louis soupira. Il grimpa sur le lit près d'Harry, qui recula pour lui laisser de la place. Louis passa un doigt sous le menton de son compagnon pour le relever vers lui.

\- Si jamais on se fait courser par des Cadavres alors que tu es dans cet état là, tu pourrais y rester.

\- Et si on se fait courser par des zombies parce qu'on a trop attendu ici ? Si on tombe sur plein de zombies alors qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas été là si on était partis plus tôt ?

Louis réfléchit un instant à une manière de convaincre Harry.

\- Si jamais on part maintenant, que tu n'es pas en état de combattre ou d'accélérer, je vais devoir m'arrêter pour zigouiller des zombies et te permettre de t'enfuir. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Harry souhaitait-il que Louis mette sa vie en danger pour le sauver ? Visiblement pas, vu la tête qu'il fit.

\- C'est déloyal, capitula-t-il.

Un sourire se dessina irrésistiblement sur les lèvres de Louis.

\- Content de voir que tu accordes un minimum d'importance à ma vie.

\- Idiot.

Louis était de retour dans la cuisine, affutant des couteaux avec la pierre d'aiguisage qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir, quand la voix d'Harry se fit entendre depuis le salon.

\- Jerry va être mort d'inquiétude. Anna. Zayn. Liam. Niall. Carrie. Sanah. Tout le monde.

Les gestes de Louis ralentirent. Harry fit son apparition à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Natan leur a dit ?

\- Qu'on était morts, répondit Louis du tac au tac d'une voix glaciale. Sinon, on serait revenus nous chercher. Il ne faut pas si longtemps que cela en voiture pour revenir jusqu'à l'entrepôt où on s'est faits attaquer. On serait tombés sur eux le jour où on est remontés vers le Nord avec Jon ou le jour suivant quand on était plus que tous les deux. Si Natan n'a pas dit à son retour qu'il nous avait laissés là bas, alors il ne le dira jamais. Pour eux, on est morts.

Louis leva les yeux sur Harry devant son silence. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur en découvrant son air sombre.

\- Anna m'a déjà cru mort une fois. Elle s'est engagée dans Liberté, s'est faite prendre et bannir. J'espère juste que… ça ira cette fois.

Harry et Anna étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Louis l'avait constaté au cours des derniers mois. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Anna avait ces automatismes envers Harry qui témoignaient qu'elle le connaissait comme la paume de sa main, et vice versa. C'était les communications silencieuses qu'ils échangeaient parfois, l'habitude qu'ils avaient de partager leur nourriture même s'ils avaient la même chose dans leur assiette, la manière qu'ils avaient de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre, la façon dont ils pouvaient décrypter les émotions de l'autre en un regard. Ils avaient leurs propres codes, leur propre langage des signes - oui, Louis les avait vus faire- et leur propre manière de se montrer leur affection. Ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur, malgré l'absence de lien du sang. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Anna avait fait tout ce chemin pour vérifier si Harry était toujours en vie.

\- Elle tient énormément à toi. On agit tous de manière déraisonnable quand il arrive quelque chose aux gens qu'on aime.

Harry tiqua. Il devait penser à Gemma. Il n'avait jamais dit à Louis ce qu'il avait fait pour se faire bannir après sa mort. Ni à quiconque. Au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions et des détails laissés échapper par Anna, Louis avait cependant fini par rassembler quelques pièces du puzzle.

Harry avait essayé de sauver sa sœur. On l'avait banni pour cela. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était révolté contre la décision des autorités de ne pas l'aider, peut-être pour avoir essayé de la soigner lui-même, peut-être pour avoir tenté de forcer les Autorités à la soigner d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry était surentrainé depuis qu'il était enfant. Peut-être pas contre les zombies, mais contre les humains. Mieux valait ne pas l'avoir pour ennemi.

Louis n'avait jamais posé la question. Même si Harry avait commis un acte terrible, il pouvait le comprendre. Cela en disait probablement beaucoup sur Louis lui-même. Pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

N'importe quoi.

\- C'est la première fois que ça nous arrive. La première fois qu'un des nôtres abandonne les siens en mission. J'ai entendu des histoires sur la cruauté de certains survivants, mais j'y avais jamais été confronté jusqu'ici. Là-dehors, on est entrainés pour se battre contre les zombies. J'ai toujours eu foi en l'être humain, en notre capacité à nous épauler contre les Cadavres. J'ai été naïf. Je pensais que la survie collective était plus importante que la survie individuelle. J'avais tort.

\- ça dépend pour qui.

\- Tu es entrainé à te battre contre des humains, Harry. C'en est la démonstration même.

\- Je suis entrainé à me battre contre les pauvres gens qui refuseraient les règles qu'on leur impose. Ceux qui dictent les règles sont les fautifs. Certains humains n'ont à faire que de leur propre confort, ils se fichent du sort des autres. Mais depuis que je suis arrivé chez vous, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas une généralité.

\- Je connais Natan depuis que j'ai quinze ans. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse… Faire ça.

Il lâcha un rire rauque.

\- Je dis toujours à Zayn qu'il n'est pas objectif quand Liam est avec lui à l'extérieur. Natan l'était peut-être un peu trop. Il a sauvé sa peau au lieu de sauver ses amis. Ce fils de chacal.

Le couteau ripa sur la pierre, manquant de couper un doigt de Louis. Il le posa sur la table avant de placer ses mains à plat sur la surface de bois en s'apercevant qu'il tremblait.

\- Apparemment, en plus de se méfier des Cadavres chaque fois qu'on est à l'extérieur, faut aussi se méfier des gens qui peuvent nous planter un couteau dans le dos. Jerry a essayé de m'y préparer mais j'étais trop naïf.

\- Avoir confiance dans les autres n'est pas être trop naïf. Certains ont le défaut inverse, avoua Harry en baissant les yeux.

Louis repensa à ce moment la veille dans l'appartement. Quand Louis lui avait demandé s'il avait confiance en lui, Harry avait répondu oui.

\- Je mentais pas, intervint Harry, semblant deviner où le cerveau de Louis l'emmenait. Quand j'ai été banni, après ce qui est arrivé à Gemma, j'ai appris que je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à beaucoup de gens. Quand je suis arrivé à la base, il a été difficile pour moi de me fier à de nouvelles personnes.

\- J'imagine que je t'ai pas rendu la tâche facile, au cours des premières semaines.

\- Te faire confiance n'a pas été si difficile. Tu as risqué ta vie pour me sauver dès notre rencontre. C'est t'apprécier qui a été plus compliqué, avec ta tête de con.

Louis esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Tu ne veux pas me fâcher alors que j'ai des armes entre les mains, Harry Styles.

\- Je pense que peu de personnes veulent "te fâcher", Louis. Espèce de tyran.

Louis souffla un baiser dans sa direction. Il croyait qu'Harry avait quitté la pièce et avait repris son couteau quand sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, hésitante.

\- ça n'a absolument rien à voir mais… Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit quand… dans le couloir, après qu'on ait dansé tous ensemble. Si jamais on… s'en sort pas, je voulais que tu le saches.

La respiration de Louis se coupa quand il réalisa à quel soir Harry faisait référence. Il parlait de leur baiser. Quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas une "pédale". Ses gestes ralentirent.

\- J'ai employé un mot que je… pensais pas. Pas du tout. Ça excuse pas ce que j'ai dit mais je… Je voulais te le dire. J'avais tellement honte de l'avoir employé que j'ai pas osé revenir vers toi pendant des jours.

Louis déglutit. Il choisit ses mots avec soin, sans regarder Harry.

\- Il fut un temps où tu n'aurais même pas vu de mal à prononcer ce mot alors t'excuser, c'est au-delà de toutes les espérances que les Louis et Harry d'il y a huit mois auraient pu formuler à l'époque, railla-t-il avec un léger rire rauque. Et je sais que tu le pensais pas. Que tu voulais pas m'insulter. Ça a juste été… difficile à encaisser.

-  J'ai paniqué. C'était un vieux réflexe et je… Les vieux instincts sont durs à combattre.

Louis leva enfin les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Harry, dont les joues étaient d'une teinte plus soutenue qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- T'avais peur, chuchota-t-il. T'as toujours peur.

Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur son avant-bras. Il se fit visiblement violence pour prononcer les prochains mots.

\- Je travaille dessus, souffla-t-il alors que le cœur de Louis faisait une embardée.

Il se racla la gorge avant de quitter la pièce.

Louis ravala son envie de l'embrasser.

Une petite voix stupide dans sa tête lui disait qu'au vu des derniers jours, peut-être, peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait embrasser Harry sans qu'il ne panique.

 

Il ne pleuvait pas le lendemain. La température était bonne. Ils parlaient peu, se contentaient d'avancer, jetant des coups d'œil l'un à l'autre pour vérifier qu'ils tenaient la cadence.

Ils choisirent de courir une partie de la journée, puis de marcher le reste du temps. Louis ne voulait pas surmener Harry alors qu'il venait de se remettre. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme au cas où ils tomberaient sur des…

Louis saisit le bras d'Harry alors qu'ils longeaient une file de carcasses de voitures, abandonnées sur le côté de la route ou en plein milieu. Ils évitaient les grands axes d'ordinaire, où les zombies étaient en concentration trop importante, mais c'était le chemin le plus court pour rentrer cette fois-ci.

Louis saisit le bras d'Harry quand une marée de Cadavres déboucha sur leur droite. Une horde. Des dizaines de Cadavres qui avaient peut-être senti leur odeur, portée par le vent. Des dizaines de Cadavres qui, après un instant de flottement, se dirigèrent effectivement dans leur direction. Des jeunes, des vieux, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des dizaines de mort-vivants qui avaient décidé de faire d'eux leur prochain repas.

\- Cours ! COURS ! ordonna Louis en dégainant ses poignards et en poussant Harry vers l'avant.

Clac clac clac clac. Louis n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs semelles sur le bitume défoncé, le bruit de leurs respirations et les grondements des zombies qui les suivaient à distance. D'autres affluaient sur les côtés, émergeant de la forêt et menaçant de leur couper le chemin.

\- Plus vite !

Harry accéléra encore, Louis sur ses talons.

\- Harry, si jamais je…

\- Tais-toi ! le coupa celui-ci d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame. Tu t'arrêtes pas !

 Ils continuèrent à courir, les Cadavres près d'eux, surgissant de partout.

Leur coupant la route.

\- A gauche ! On prend par la forêt !

Harry bifurqua aussitôt. Sautant au-dessus des anciennes barrières de sécurité, ils se ruèrent dans la forêt. Sautant par-dessus les buissons et les branches, tâchant d'éviter les ronces, ils coururent à en perdre haleine sans s'arrêter alors que les Cadavres tâchaient de les suivre. Ces monstres étaient moins habiles dans les bois, et moins rapides.

\- Il y a une maison ! Une ferme !

\- On y va !

Ils s'écrasèrent contre la porte d'entrée. La serrure était coriace et rouillée et Louis eut du mal à la forcer. Quand il y parvint enfin, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Louis se précipita aux fenêtres et écarta les rideaux pour voir si leurs poursuivants étaient en vue.

Son sang se glaça quand il attendit Harry crier :

\- Attention !

Louis se retourna juste à temps pour voir le zombie qui lui fonçait dessus, trop tard pour réagir. Il hoqueta quand une lame jaillit pour se planter dans son oreille, transperçant son crâne de part en part.

Harry retira son sabre, haletant. Le Cadavre s'effondra au sol. Harry posa son arme sur la commode à sa droite, Louis l'observant toujours, choqué.

\- Tu…

Harry avança jusqu'à lui, le prenant au piège contre la porte. Le cœur de Louis s'affola quand le visage d'Harry se fit si proche qu'il se flouta, haletant l'un contre l'autre, si proche que Louis sentait le souffle d'Harry sur sa bouche.

\- Ne t'avise pas de mourir, lui ordonna celui-ci d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Il recula d'un coup, laissant Louis en quasi état de choc contre la porte.

Les Cadavres les avaient suivis jusqu'à la ferme. Ils y étaient coincés pour le moment. Ils le seraient peut-être pour des jours si les zombies ne se lassaient pas d'attendre que leurs proies sortent de là.

Celui qu'avait tué Harry était probablement l'un des anciens habitants des lieux. Il avait dû être contaminé dehors et s'était enfermé ici, peut-être espérant être à l'abri ou désirant lâcher son dernier souffle dans sa demeure.

\- Je pense que c'était un Survivant, lâcha Louis après avoir fouillé la maison. Il ne doit pas être mort depuis longtemps. Il notait les années et les jours sur un calendrier qu'il avait fabriqué. Il s'arrête il y a un mois. Ce type n'a pas été contaminé durant l'épidémie. Il était comme nous.

Ils tombaient tous un à un. C'était peut-être leur sort. Auparavant, on mourrait de maladie, de vieillesse, par la main des hommes ou par accident. Désormais, l'espérance de vie s'était drastiquement réduite parce qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre dehors librement sans risquer de se faire dévorer. C'était le destin de la majorité de l'humanité.

Cela avait été celui de Jon. Cela serait probablement celui de Louis.

La bonne nouvelle était que l'homme avait des provisions. De réelles provisions, pas simplement le miel et le sucre que Louis et Harry avaient pu trouver. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ils purent faire un vrai repas à base de viande séchée et de légumes secs qu'ils firent bouillir dans la cheminée. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, personne ne devrait voir la fumée qui s'échapperait du conduit.

\- C'est tellement bon, fit Louis la bouche pleine. Le meilleur truc que j'ai jamais mangé.

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil amusé. Il avait déjà fini et se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

\- Les zombies sont toujours là. Je sais pas si on pourra sortir demain. Je sais pas _quand_ on va pouvoir sortir.

\- Plus qu'à attendre.

Louis partit en exploration de la maison. Le salon, où ils avaient diné, était immense. Une bibliothèque s'étendait sur toute la surface du mur. De vieux canapés confortables entouraient un projecteur, ancienne télévision du temps de l'épidémie. Les braises de la cheminée luisaient toujours doucement.

La cuisine était également très grande. Mama aurait adoré cuisiner ici. Il y avait plein d'ustensiles, plusieurs feux de cuisson et un grand réfrigérateur. Ce dernier fonctionnait toujours, donc Louis supposa que le Survivant qui gisait à présent sur le sol de l'entrée avec le crâne défoncé utilisait une source autonome d'électricité.

Il y avait également un bureau, qui aurait plu à Jerry. Un grand bureau en chêne, une grande fenêtre avec une vue imprenable sur le champ derrière et sur la forêt.

A l'étage, plusieurs chambres. La plus récemment occupée était visiblement la chambre principale, mais quatre autres chambres existaient en supplément. Elles étaient méticuleusement organisées et avaient été laissées intactes. Louis se demandait si le survivant qu'ils avaient trouvé en arrivant avait une famille, des proches qui habitaient ici auparavant et dont il avait souhaité l'emprunte intacte en laissant leurs dessins accrochées au mur, leurs écrits sur le bureau.

Louis feuilleta le journal qui trainait sur un des chevets.

26 mai 2103 : Papa est reparti dehors. Il met plus de temps que d'habitude. Sarah a peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Je continue à prier tous les soirs pour qu'il aille bien.

27 mai : Il est rentré. Il s'est retrouvé coincé dehors par une horde. Les morts-vivants se font de plus en plus nombreux dans le coin. Bientôt, on ne pourra plus sortir de la maison. Papa songe à construire des barrières autour de la propriété pour les empêcher de passer.

28 mai : Le bébé a bougé aujourd'hui. Papa était extatique. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, tout le monde semblait heureux. Même Sean, qui n'est plus qu'un fantôme depuis qu'on a perdu Josh. Ce bébé va apporter de la joie dans la maison. Je vais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit-frère.

On frappa doucement à la porte et Louis sursauta. Harry se tenait sur le pallier, l'observant.

\- Tu explores les lieux ?

Louis acquiesça d'un signe de tête et montra le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- J'en apprends un peu plus sur la vie des gens qui vivaient là avant. Je pense que ce gars en haut avait une famille, ou un groupe, et que c'était le dernier Survivant. Ça, ou les autres ont fui quand celui-là a été mordu.

\- Je préférerais la dernière option.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Louis, le cœur serré.

Il embarqua le journal avec lui au salon. Harry était assis devant la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans les flammes lorsqu'il eut ranimé les braises. Louis était étendu sur le canapé et continuait à lire.

12 octobre : Ivana n'arrête pas de pleurer. Hector a peur qu'elle n'attire les zombies. Il dit que les bébés sont dangereux, qu'on devrait arrêter d'en faire. Il ne le dit ni devant Papa ni devant Sarah, mais il ne se gêne pas pour le dire à Sean et j'ai entendu. Sean est trop influençable.

13 octobre : J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'Hector disait. Comment arrêter de faire des enfants si on n'a aucun moyen de contraception ? On s'empêche d'avoir des relations intimes ? On s'empêche de tomber amoureux ? C'est stupide. Quand je vois Papa et Sarah, je me dis que l'amour est l'une des rares choses qui permettent de tenir le coup dans cette vie. C'est l'une des rares choses qui nous donnent envie de vivre. Qui fait qu'on vit vraiment.

Les yeux de Louis dérivèrent sur Harry. De profil, il avait fermé les yeux et tendu les doigts vers les flammes. Le reflet du feu dansait sur son visage.  

Papa me disait qu'avant, ils pouvaient voyager. Ils allaient à l'école, ils étudiaient pour avoir un bon métier, pour avoir la possibilité de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, être la personne qu'il désirait être. Ils travaillaient pour s'acheter de jolies choses, ils se mariaient, ils avaient des enfants, ils partaient en… retraite, je crois qu'il dit. Avant, ils avaient la possibilité de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vie. Et aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, le seul but que nous avons, c'est survivre. On va pas à l'école, on n'a pas de métiers, on ne voyage pas. On est coincés ici. On attend la mort dans cette ferme en espérant qu'elle n'arrive pas trop vite. On survit. On ne vit plus. Alors peut-être que les seules choses qui nous aident à vivre vraiment sont les gens. Notre famille, si on en a toujours, nos amis, nos amoureux. Peut-être que c'est notre façon de vivre à présent. Survivre ne peut pas être un but en soi.

Louis referma le journal d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Je vais… Je vais voir où en sont nos amis les Cadavres là dehors.

Louis s'enfuit du salon sous l'œil curieux de son compagnon. Son cœur battait à grande vitesse sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Sans qu'il veuille comprendre pourquoi.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux. Les Cadavres se baladaient autour de la maison, marchant sans but.

\- Où est-ce qu'on dort ? intervint la voix d'Harry dans son dos.

"On".

\- Pas dans les chambres ? Je veux juste pas… Après avoir lu le journal de cette fille, j'ai l'impression que cette maison leur appartient toujours.

Harry le dévisagea plusieurs secondes avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

Ils déménagèrent le matelas de la chambre principale dans les combles, à même le sol, parce que le rez-de-chaussée était trop exposé pour qu'ils puissent y dormir en même temps.

Louis était en train d'enlever ses chaussures quand Harry l'appela en criant.

Louis crut que son monde explosait à nouveau.

Il accourut, son arme à la main, paniqué à l'idée que les zombies fussent là et s'en prennent à Harry. Mais celui-ci était simplement dans la salle de bain, assis au bord de la baignoire, se rinçant le visage avec l'eau qui coulait du pommeau.

\- Louis, on a l'eau courante, ils devaient avoir un puits indépendant ! On peut prendre une douche !

Harry leva les yeux et découvrit l'arme dans la main de Louis. Il se décomposa.

\- Pardon, je voulais pas… t'effrayer. Tout va bien. Je voulais juste te montrer ça.

Le soulagement faillit faire s'évanouir Louis.

\- J'ai cru que…

Jon. Natan. Harry.

Il avait cru qu'il allait trouver un Harry mourant à son tour.

Celui-ci coupa l'eau et s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Louis. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, écarta les mèches de cheveux qui encombraient son front, une lueur que Louis ne reconnut pas dans ses yeux. Les jambes de Louis le lâchaient. Sa raison et son cœur également. Il commença à trembler.

\- Hé, tout va bien, désolé. Je vais bien. Louis, je vais bien.

Louis hocha la tête.

Et il s'effondra.

Il tomba à genoux. Sa douleur et sa peine prirent le dessus d'un coup. Il ne parvenait plus à les contenir soudain. Il se mit à sangloter, des sanglots secs et rauques, sans larmes, craquant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans toute sa vie, pleurant intérieurement leur sort, pleurant Jon, pleurant la lâcheté de Natan, pleurant ses amis et sa famille qu'il pourrait ne jamais revoir. Son corps était secoué de hoquets et il ne parvenait même plus à respirer. Sa crise était tellement intense qu'il n'entendait la voix d'Harry que dans un brouillard et qu'il sentit à peine ses bras le soulever.

En revanche, il sentit l'eau froide quand elle le percuta. Harry l'avait transporté dans la baignoire et s'y était accroupi face à lui. Il l'aspergeait d'eau pour le faire réagir.

Louis inspira à fond. Il ôta son tee-shirt et son pantalon de toile imbibé d'eau et resta recroquevillé dans la baignoire pendant qu'Harry l'aspergeait. Quand Louis releva la tête après plusieurs minutes, Harry avait les yeux rivés sur lui, l'air déchiré. Il coupa l'eau. Louis déplia un des bras qu'il avait enroulés autour de ses genoux et toucha le tee-shirt d'Harry, trempé.

\- Tu vas retomber malade, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Désolé pour…

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu nous chercher ?

Louis s'interrompit. Il croisa les yeux d'Harry, qui ne laissaient transparaitre aucune émotion.

\- Parce qu'il était pas question que je revienne pas, Harry.

\- Jon était mourant, moi pas important, tu n'aurais pas dû risquer ta vie pour nous.

Louis hoqueta.

\- Pas important ?

Louis s'agenouilla dans la baignoire. Il rejeta les cheveux d'Harry en arrière des deux mains.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Je serais pas là maintenant sans toi.

Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Tu aurais pu rentrer avec la Range Rover.

Louis roula les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Harry se leva, le faisant presque tomber en arrière dans la baignoire.

\- Il y a du savon ici si t'en as besoin. Je viendrai prendre une douche après toi, essaye de pas utiliser toute l'eau.

Harry ôta son tee-shirt, laissant Louis apercevoir les muscles de son dos et le large tatouage en forme d'aigle qu'il avait entre les omoplates, et sortit de la salle de bain. Louis ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui venait de se passer.

 

Louis fit ses bagages alors qu'Harry allait se coucher, au cas où ils devraient partir le jour suivant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se surcharger, mais il emmena quelques livres dans son sac à dos. Une réécriture d'Antigone. Un exemplaire d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Les Fleurs du mal, de Baudelaire.

La respiration d'Harry était paisible quand Louis rejoignit leur lit. Il dormait déjà.

Leur lit. Quelle étrangeté.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Louis se glissa sous son bras et se blottit contre lui, comme les nuits précédentes. Harry l'enlaça, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux. Une partie de Louis lui souffla que ce n'était pas normal qu'il se sente aussi bien dans ses bras. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Il était tactile avec les gens d'ordinaire mais… pas de cette manière. Pas avec cette intensité, pas avec ce sentiment qui lui tordait l'estomac et le réchauffait tout entier.

\- Hey, fit Harry d'un ton endormi.

Une jambe passée sur les siennes, Louis traçait des lettres sur son abdomen. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry, encore dans un demi-sommeil, comprendrait ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce que la voix de celui-ci s'élève dans un murmure.

\- Recommence, j'ai pas tout eu.

Louis retraça les lettres sur sa peau, le cœur battant à grands coups sourds contre son torse et sentant que celui d'Harry accélérait sous son oreille.

Dans l'obscurité du grenier, Louis traçait "Tu es important pour moi" sur la peau d'Harry.

Celui-ci attira Louis tout contre lui et cacha son visage dans son cou, son souffle heurté, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée, dans une étreinte à l'intensité désespérée. Louis caressa ses cheveux doucement alors que la réalisation s'installait dans son esprit.

Harry se battait contre lui-même et gagnait. Ses barrières s'effritaient petit à petit.

 

Harry dormait toujours quand Louis s'éveilla le jour suivant. Il avait l'air paisible et Louis l'observa plusieurs minutes en souhaitant silencieusement pouvoir lire dans son esprit.

Louis ramassa ses vêtements et descendit les marches en produisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'habilla dans le salon. Tout était calme. A l'extérieur, des zombies vagabondaient toujours près des dépendances et dans les champs. Ils étaient encerclés. Sachant qu'ils pouvaient retomber sur une concentration de Cadavres encore plus importante même s'ils réussissaient à passer ceux-ci, tâcher de sortir n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

Louis avait oublié combien survivre à l'extérieur pouvait être frustrant et éreintant psychologiquement. Il fallait être patient. Attendre son heure. Pris de curiosité et sans autre chose à faire, Louis crocheta la serrure de la porte qu'il n'était pas parvenu à ouvrir la veille, la petite porte dans le coin de la cuisine. Elle connait sur une autre dépendance, une sorte de hangar qui avait été construit à même la maison. Louis fut surpris par la luminosité naturelle qui provenait d'une ouverture qu'il ne pouvait voir de là où il se tenait, ainsi que par le bruit qui y régnait. Un bruit de machines d'antan et d'eau. Il sortit du couvert des cartons, meubles et autres objets éparpillés devant lui qui lui cachaient la vue, et comprit aussitôt.

Le hangar n'était pas fermé. Toute une partie du mur opposé à Louis manquait et donnait directement sur la rivière. Louis sortit sur la berge glissante avec précaution et resta interloqué devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Un barrage entravait le cours de la rivière au niveau du hangar. Un barrage électrique au vu de l'installation que Louis pouvait apercevoir. Voilà donc comment le réfrigérateur fonctionnait et pourquoi ils avaient de la lumière à l'intérieur.

De l'autre côté de la rivière, des champs s'étendaient jusqu'à la forêt. C'était paisible. Pour un peu, Louis aurait presque pu croire que l'apocalypse ne s'était pas produite. Il s'assit sur la berge et resta là un moment à observer la course du soleil dans le ciel.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix d'Harry appeler son prénom à l'intérieur de la maison. Il semblait paniqué.

Louis se leva en prenant garde à ne pas glisser et rejoignit l'intérieur du hangar puis la cuisine en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je suis là !

Les bruits de pas qui provenaient de l'étage s'interrompirent avant de reprendre brusquement.

\- T'es où ?

\- Cuisine !

Harry apparut sur le seuil de la pièce après avoir dévalé les escaliers en trombe. Il était très pâle et paraissait furieux.

\- T'étais où ? J'ai fouillé toute la maison, je t'ai appelé pendant une demi-heure ! Je croyais que tu étais…

Parti.

Louis avança vers lui, pos une main sur son bras. Harry se dégagea. Il dut lire sur le visage de Louis que son geste lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs parce qu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis pas… C'est pas à cause de… ça n'a rien à voir. Tu m'as juste foutu la trouille. Je me réveille et impossible de te trouver nulle part. J'ai flippé.

\- Je partirais pas sans toi, assura Louis d'une voix parfaitement calme.

\- Je sais. Enfin, je devrais savoir. Mais j'ai juste… Me fais pas ce genre de coups là si tu veux pas que je fasse une crise cardiaque avant d'arriver.

\- C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi, lança Louis d'un ton amusé pour ce qui devait être la centième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Et, invariablement, Harry rétorqua :

\- N'importe quoi. J'étais juste inquiet parce que je ne sais pas rentrer à la maison sans toi.

Paradoxalement, ses mots réchauffèrent le cœur de Louis pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part, son expression montrait qu'il n'était pas sérieux. D'autre part…

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Tu as dit "à la maison".

Harry baissa les yeux. Louis voulait l'embrasser.

\- Eh bien, c'est un peu ma maison aussi maintenant alors…

\- Complètement.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, perplexe.

\- Complètement ?

\- C'est complètement ta maison maintenant.

Harry se détendit. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en lâchant un rire de gorge embarrassé.

\- Encore une chose que tu n'aurais pas dite il y a huit mois.

\- Il t a beaucoup de choses qu'on n'aurait pas dites ou faites il y a des mois.

Les yeux d'Harry trouvèrent ceux de Louis, perçants. La température monta d'un cran alors que des flashs de leur baiser et de leurs nuits passées l'un contre l'autre revenaient à la mémoire de Louis. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Ils ont posé un barrage électrique sur la rivière, c'est comme ça qu'on peut avoir l'électricité. C'est de là que je viens.

\- Tu me montres ?

Louis emmena Harry dehors. Comme Louis, Harry s'assit sur la berge. Les hautes grilles sur les côtés du hangar, qui descendaient jusqu'à l'eau, les protégeraient des zombies quand bien même ils s'aventureraient de ce côté.

Ils restèrent un long moment à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac d'Harry se mette à gargouiller.

Louis recommença à lire le journal qu'il avait trouvé après s'être écrasé dans le salon. Harry se remit à lire de son côté. Ils n'avaient que cela à faire.

25 décembre : Le premier Noël d'Ivana. Sarah lui a cousu une pette robe avec des chutes de tissu, pour quand elle serait un peu plus grande. J'ai fait un portrait de Papa, Sarah, Sean, elle et moi. La famille réunie.

26 décembre : Papa me disait qu'avant, à Noël, les enfants étaient couverts de cadeaux. Ils n'en avaient jamais assez, ils se plaignaient de ne pas avoir eu ceci ou cela. Aujourd'hui, Noël n'a plus la même signification. Notre plus beau cadeau, c'est d'être encore en vie pour le fêter ensemble.

Louis entendit du bruit depuis la cuisine. Apparemment, l'ancien occupant des lieux faisait pousser des herbes aromatiques près du barrage. Harry avait mis la main dessus. Quand Louis mit les pieds dans la cuisine, son compagnon avait également sorti des légumes secs.

\- Je cuisine, lança Harry sous le regard interrogateur de Louis. J'ai pensé que tant qu'on avait des provisions, autant en profiter. On ne va pas pouvoir emporter le jambon sec qu'on a trouvé dans le cellier hier, autant en manger un maximum.

Louis s'assit sur une chaise pendant qu'Harry mettait son plan à exécution. Il faisait déjà nuit, la fumée s'échappant de la cheminée alors Harry faisant bouillir de l'eau n'était plus un problème. Ils mangèrent du jambon de pays et des haricots blancs parsemés d'herbes aromatiques. Les lèvres de Louis avaient un goût salé et il se demanda si c'était aussi le cas de celles d'Harry.

21 février : Il pleut encore. Il pleut depuis des jours. Sean est sorti sur la berge hier, disant qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé. Il a attrapé froid. Il a de la fièvre. Prions pour que ça passe.

23 février : La fièvre ne passe pas. Il grelotte, il tousse à s'en arracher les poumons. S'il-vous-plait, Seigneur, ne nous l'enlevez pas lui aussi. Je ne peux pas perdre un autre frère.

27 février : La fièvre de Sean est tombée. Il est faible mais vivant.

\- La prochaine fois que tu es gelé jusqu'aux os, on s'arrête, d'accord ? Le frère de cette fille a failli y passer parce qu'il a voulu faire le balèze, comme toi, et a failli chopper la mort.

\- On ne choppe pas la mort, rétorqua Harry. C'est elle qui vous attrape et refuse de vous relâcher. Comme une toile d'araignée.

25 mai : Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je suis sortie un peu sous la surveillance de Papa, j'ai même pu bronzer. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti le soleil sur ma peau plus de quelques minutes.

Harry avait disparu. Louis le trouva sur la berge, sous les étoiles.

\- Tu sais que ta fascination pour les astres est assez étrange.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Dans la cité, je ne les voyais que rarement, ou elles étaient diminuées. Il y avait trop de lumière, en tout cas dans ma zone. Alors quand je suis sorti, j'ai appris à les associer à la liberté.

\- Marrant, sachant que j'étais celui qui t'a montré d'où les observer à la base, railla son ami. Je t'ai rendu libre en quelque sorte.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Louis sentit ses yeux sur lui dans l'obscurité, même s'il ne les voyait pas. Harry finit par lâcher un rire avant de se lever.

\- J'ai froid. Tu m'as dit de ne pas attraper de pneumonie, donc je vais rentrer.

Quand Louis retourna dans la maison à son tour, un moment après, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler.

29 juin : Ivana a fait ses premiers pas aujourd'hui. Papa pleurait.

Louis s'attachait à cette fille. Il vivait dans sa tête depuis la veille et… il la comprenait.

7 juillet : Hector s'est fait mordre. On a dû lui amputer le bras. Il y avait du sang partout. Papa dit que son état est critique. Il a déjà fait ça avant et le gars en est mort.

9 juillet : Hector tient le coup. Papa redoute l'infection mais la plaie a l'air propre. Prions encore, toujours.

22 juillet : Hector se remet doucement. Il dit qu'au moins, il est toujours en vie. Sean le regarde comme s'il était un héros. Un Survivant, avec un grand S, alors que tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est sortir imprudemment sans prévenir sous prétexte de trouver à manger. On a à manger. Nos deux cochons se portent bien, le potager aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de sortir, il en a payé les frais.

Louis et Zayn sortaient même quand ils n'y étaient pas contraints. En feraient-ils eux aussi les frais un jour ?

Louis sursauta quand du bruit retentit à l'extérieur. Le vent amenait des branches du saule-pleureur devant la maison à taper contre le carreau.

5 août : Je me suis habituée à l'idée que notre vie n'est pas celle que les générations avant nous ont eue. Mais ça me fait toujours mal au cœur de finir un roman d'amour où le seul problème c'est de savoir si les personnages vont finalement réaliser qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ça fait toujours mal au cœur de lire des récits de voyage ou même de lire des thrillers, parce que ça nous montre à quel point la vie est différente. Moi aussi, je veux aller dehors. Moi aussi, je veux aller en Amérique et rencontrer un surfeur californien. Moi aussi, je veux vivre.

Le cœur de Louis se serra lorsqu'il lut les prochains mots. Se redressant d'un coup, il souffla "non, non, non" en tournant la page fébrilement.

11 août : Papa est mort.

La page était rêche, gondolée. Louis y devinaient les larmes versées sur le papier.

Il était parti donner à manger aux cochons quand plusieurs zombies ont débarqué. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la maison, même si Hector et Sean ont couru l'aider. Il a été mordu à plusieurs reprises. Il hurlait. Ils l'ont à moitié déchiqueté avant qu'Hector et Sean arrivent à en venir à bout. Hector a dû tirer sur Papa parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il était éventré, il était… Mon dieu. C'est un cauchemar. Pitié, pitié, s'il-vous-plait. J'entends encore ses hurlements, je peux pas dormir la nuit, je fais que pleurer, nuit et jour. Sarah est dans le même état. Sean est comme mort à l'intérieur. On l'a enterré sous le grand chêne près du hangar devant la maison. J'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Je voudrais hurler mais je peux même pas. Mon père est mort. Mon Papa. J'arrive pas à y croire. Comment je vais faire sans lui ?

12 août : Il me manque tellement. J'y arrive pas, j'y arrive plus.

13 août : Je veux mourir.

16 août : Hector a décidé de partir. Sarah a décidé de partir avec lui et d'emmener Ivana. Ils sont fous. La perte de Papa les a rendus tarés. Ils disent qu'on n'est plus en sécurité ici maintenant mais ils ont pas compris qu'on était en sécurité nulle part et qu'ils allaient juste réussir à se faire tuer. Ils vont se faire tuer et ils vont faire tuer ma petite sœur. J'essaye de les en dissuader mais ils m'écoutent pas.

18 août : Sarah, Hector et Ivana sont partis dans la nuit. Ils n'ont pas dit au revoir. Ils devaient se douter que Sean et moi ne les laisserions pas emmener notre petite sœur. Ils l'ont fait en douce. Sean est parti à leur recherche, tout seul. Je suis toute seule à la maison et je prie de toutes mes forces pour que mon frère ramène Ivana. Je me fous de Sarah ou d'Hector à présent. Ils sont irresponsables. Ils vont faire tuer une enfant par leur connerie.

23 août : Aucun d'eux n'est revenu. Je pense qu'ils sont tous morts. Je peux pas vivre comme ça.

24 août : Je suis toute seule. Je ne veux pas vivre toute seule. J'ai aucune raison de vouloir continuer à vivre.

25 août : C'est le grand jour. Je peux pas supporter cette vie. J'en peux plus de souffrir et j'ai plus de raisons de rester en vie. Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur. J'espère que malgré cela, je retrouverai Papa, Sean et Ivana là haut.

Adieu.

Des portraits prenaient place sur la dernière page. Louis reconnut l'un d'eux. Sean était le zombie qui avait sauté sur Louis quand ils étaient entrés dans la maison.

\- Non, lâcha Louis d'une voix sourde.

Le cœur battant à grands coups, pris de tremblements, Louis se leva en trombe du canapé et courut jusqu'à la porte. Sans prêter garde aux alentours, il se précipita vers le grand chêne situé près d'une des dépendances.

Il y avait deux croix.

Louis tomba à genoux sur les tombes de ces deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais connues.

Il s'effondra sur les cadavres enfouis de ce père qui avait donné sa vie pour sa famille et de cette fille dont il ne connaitrait jamais le nom.

Et il se mit à pleurer.

Après des jours à tenir ses sentiments à distance, après des jours à renfermer sa peine, ses larmes s'écoulèrent enfin alors qu'il pleurait cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue et son frère qui était finalement rentré pour découvrir qu'elle s'était suicidée en son absence, ayant perdu espoir.

Il pleurait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des mois, des années.

Il pleurait sur Ulrich, Davin, Tom, Jon, la cruauté de leur vie, la lâcheté de Natan, les minces probabilités qu'il puisse revoir les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Lui qui ne craquait jamais, qui était considéré comme le reste de la communauté comme froid, distant, sans-cœur parce qu'il ne lâchait jamais une larme quand l'un des leurs tombait, il s'effondrait à présent.

Il restait prostré sur le sol à sangloter, sans même faire attention à sa sécurité. Il était à découvert, à l'extérieur, non armé. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier, pourtant.

Une main se posa sur sa nuque, doucement. Un bras se passa autour de ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux. Louis s'accrocha au cou d'Harry alors qu'il le soulevait du sol pour se diriger au pas de course vers la maison. Il continua à pleurer contre son épaule, incapable de réprimer ses sanglots. Harry ferma la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied, enclencha le verrou et rejoignit le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, tenant toujours Louis contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors que les mains de Louis restaient croisées derrière sa nuque. Celui-ci pleurait toujours contre son cou. Harry ne disait rien. Il commença à le bercer doucement, son pouce caressant sa hanche, l'autre main ses cheveux.

Lorsque les larmes de Louis se furent taries, il finit par articuler quelques mots.

\- J'ai ruiné ton tee-shirt.

\- Je me fous de mon tee-shirt. Je déteste t'entendre pleurer, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes.

Louis recula un peu, juste assez pour voir son visage. L'expression d'Harry était très douce. Il essuya les joues de Louis avec ses pouces.

\- ça m'arrive pas souvent, t'as de la chance, signala Louis en tentant de sourire.

\- C'est pas ce que j'appelle avoir de la chance.

Louis laissa reposer son front contre la clavicule d'Harry.

\- ça arrive juste quand je suis… très fatigué. La fille dont j'ai lu le journal… Elle s'est suicidée. Son père est mort, sa belle-mère est partie avec sa petite sœur. Le zombie qu'on a trouvé ici en arrivant devait être son petit frère. Il est parti à la recherche de sa belle-mère et de leur petite sœur quand elles sont parties. La fille au journal a cru qu'ils étaient tous morts, parce qu'ils revenaient pas. Mais c'était pas vrai. Le frère est revenu, c'est lui le Cadavre qu'on a tué en arrivant. Il est revenu et il a dû découvrir que sa sœur s'était donné la mort. Il l'a enterrée avec leur père sous le chêne dans le jardin. Il était tout seul.

Louis pleurait à nouveau. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tee-shirt d'Harry, qui resserra sa prise autour de lui.

\- C'est horrible, chuchota le plus jeune.

\- Je comprends pas, hoqueta Louis en cachant son visage dans le cou d'Harry pendant que celui-ci passait ses mains sur son dos dans un geste d'apaisement. C'est horrible. Leur histoire est horrible. Qu'est-ce que l'humanité a fait pour mériter ça ?

Les bras d'Harry l'enveloppaient tout entier.

\- Gemma disait que c'était une vie injuste, mais qu'on avait que celle-là. Elle disait que ce monde était pourri et qu'il fallait trouver des éclairs qui le rendraient plus beau.

Louis mit longtemps à se calmer. Harry le garda contre lui, sa joue contre ses cheveux, ses bras autour de son corps. Louis finit par prendre une inspiration tremblante. Il recula un peu, juste assez pour voir le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci essuya ses larmes d'un geste doux.

\- Merci, chuchota Louis. Je sais honnêtement pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ces huit derniers jours. Je serais devenu fou.

\- T'es plus fort que tu ne le crois, répondit Harry à voix basse, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas le visage de Louis.

Ses mains étaient sur les hanches de Louis, un geste si familier que Louis sentit son intérieur se réchauffer complètement. Ses lèvres étaient trop proches des siennes, trop tentantes. Se forçant à détourner les yeux de sa bouche, Louis prit une inspiration avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Tu as envie de m'embrasser.

Louis tressaillit à la question. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Harry immédiatement. Il répondit sans avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, trop épuisé émotionnellement pour se contenir :

\- J'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser.

Sans attendre d'être rabroué, Louis déposa doucement un baiser sur la joue d'Harry avant de se relever.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

 

Louis se sentait propre. Après avoir craqué quelques heures auparavant, il se sentait moins sur le bord de l'explosion qu'il ne l'avait été au cours des derniers jours. Ils avaient mangé, donc son estomac était enfin plein. Il ne restait plus qu'à bien dormir et il serait en forme demain matin.

C'était compter sans son esprit, qui lui avait laissé quelques nuits de repos, mais pas trop quand même.

Louis se réveilla en hurlant en milieu de la nuit, le front trempé de sueurs froides, le cerveau plein d'images si vives qu'il avait l'impression que les zombies étaient devant lui et que Jon était en train de mourir devant ses yeux à nouveau. Il hoquetait et paniquait, en proie à l'affolement le plus total, persuadé d'être de retour deux jours plus tôt dans ce hangar. Il voyait les yeux de Natan qui partait sans se retourner, il voyait les yeux de Jon lors de son dernier regard, il voyait les yeux de cette femme zombie qui ressemblait tellement à Mama et qu'il avait abattu sans hésitation alors qu'elle s'approchait trop d'Harry et Jon.

Ses sens lui balançaient des informations et des souvenirs au visage et Louis était submergé.

Natan. Les images dans ses cauchemars. Jon qui tombait. Les zombies. Cette vieille femme aux cheveux blancs et à la bouche sale qui avançait vers Louis.

Louis plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour calmer ses cris, s'étouffant lui-même à moitié.

Harry n'était plus près de lui.

-Harry ? appela-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Je suis là, répondit une voix à sa droite.

Une silhouette se dressa au-dessus de lui. Harry se pencha sur Louis dans l'obscurité, posant une main de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Tu donnais des coups, j'ai essayé de te parler mais tu as paniqué encore plus quand j'ai attrapé ta main alors j'ai préféré m'assoir à côté et attendre que tu te calmes. 

La respiration de Louis était toujours hachée. Il essayait de se contrôler mais les vestiges de ses cauchemars embrumaient toujours son esprit.

\- Jon est mort, articula-t-il avec difficulté, demandant confirmation.

\- Jon est mort.

\- Natan est parti.

\- Natan est parti.

\- C'est ma faute.

\- Non.

Louis roula pour s'éloigner d'Harry et se leva.

\- J'ai besoin d'air.

\- Tu peux pas sortir, rétorqua son compagnon.

\- J'ai BESOIN d'air ! répliqua Louis à nouveau en allant vers la porte et en commençant à tirer sur la commode qu'ils avaient utilisée pour la bloquer.

Harry le rejoignit alors qu'il avait bougé le meuble d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Louis, descendit le long de son bras, saisit son poignet.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir, Louis. C'est trop dangereux. Ruine pas tout maintenant.

Louis se mit à ricaner.

\- Je ruine déjà tout.

Malgré tout, il cessa ses mouvements. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur la commode avant de se retourner pour s'assoir dessus et prendre son visage dans ses mains. Harry resta à distance une longue minute avant d'approcher. Il posa précautionneusement ses mains sur les genoux de Louis.

\- Tu ne ruines pas tout, le contredit-il à nouveau d'une voix très basse. Ce monde est juste pourri et tu fais du mieux que tu peux.

\- C'est pas assez visiblement.

\- C'est pas faute d'essayer.

Il était si proche que Louis sentait son souffle sur son visage.

\- Tu devrais reculer. Je suis pas en état de me battre contre toi maintenant.

\- Se battre pour quoi ?

\- Contre ta peur, rectifia Louis après un temps de battement. T'es trop proche de moi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, ce qui signifie que tu vas paniquer d'ici peu et je suis pas en état de supporter ta froideur alors qu'on est dehors.

Harry s'immobilisa complètement. Il ne respirait même plus. Après un très long moment où Louis peina lui-même à trouver de l'air, le contraire de ce qu'il attendait d'Harry se produisit.

Il ne recula pas.

Il passa ses mains sous les genoux de Louis et tira sur ses jambes pour l'attirer contre lui, écartant ses cuisses pour se loger entre elles. Leurs souffles heurtés résonnaient dans l'obscurité. Le cœur de Louis battait la chamade alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Peut-être que ce soir, j'ai pas envie d'avoir peur.

Louis sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre.

\- Montre-moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton si bas que ce fut un miracle qu'Harry l'entendit.

Harry se rapprocha encore de lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Louis, qui agrippa plus fort le bord de la commode pour cesser de trembler.

\- Je paniquerai sûrement demain matin, chuchota Harry au dernier instant.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Le bout des doigts d'Harry glissa du poignet de Louis, sur son épaule nue, jusqu'à sa nuque pendant que l'autre pressait le bas de son dos, l'amenant encore davantage contre lui, coupant le souffle de Louis alors qu'ils étaient complètement l'un contre l'autre.

Louis ne bougeait plus. Il attendait qu'Harry franchisse le pas, tétanisé sous ses mains, le souffle court.

D'une main sur sa nuque, Harry bascula la tête de Louis légèrement en arrière. La peau de Louis picotait où il le touchait.

Louis n'apprécia jamais autant l'expectation d'un baiser que ce jour-là. Parce qu'il savait qu'au moment où Harry l'embrasserait, il l'aurait choisi. Il ne reculerait pas. Pas ce soir-là.

La bouche d'Harry effleura celle de Louis, hésitante, puis plus franche. Louis sentait son cœur battre à grands coups précipités dans sa poitrine, affolant sa respiration, rendant ses gestes fébriles. Harry finit par encadrer son visage des deux mains pour lui donner un vrai baiser et Louis y répondit aussitôt en nouant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de la taille d'Harry, ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'Harry le pressait contre lui.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'hésitant dans leurs gestes. Plus rien de confus, plus rien d'effrayé. Ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre avec une intensité désespérée et, quand la langue de Louis effleura celle d'Harry, quand son bassin partit à la rencontre du sien, Harry passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever de la commode et le ramener vers le matelas. Il l'allongea, prit la mesure de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de fondre sur Louis à nouveau. Celui-ci ne posa pas de questions. Il accueillit Harry entre ses cuisses, glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, lui offrit ses lèvres et son corps.

Harry l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était le dernier baiser qu'il donnerait jamais.

Et peut-être que ça l'était. Leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil depuis trois jours.

Peut-être que Louis était faible et qu'il avait besoin de chaleur humaine une dernière fois. Peut-être qu'ils auraient tous deux réagi ainsi si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre avec eux.

Peut-être pas. Peut-être que Louis ne voulait embrasser personne d'autre à ce moment là.

La bouche d'Harry était brûlante contre la sienne, possessive. Il prenait sans demander, il exigeait sans condition, il l'embrassait comme s'il allait se consumer s'il ne le faisait pas. Etait-ce plus facile pour lui dans l'obscurité, d'embrasser un homme ? N'embrassait-il Louis que parce qu'il était le seul être humain à portée de main ou parce qu'il le voulait réellement ? Une barrière avait-elle cédé alors qu'il avait cru mourir ? Avait-il réalisé qu'étant donné que leur vie pouvait s'arrêter à tout instant, s'empêcher de vivre par peur n'était pas une solution ? Harry avait-il cessé d'avoir peur de son attirance pour Louis et de ce qu'elle signifiait ?

Louis ôta le tee-shirt d'Harry d'un mouvement vif, découvrant ses tatouages. Lui était torse nu mais il voulait toucher aussi. Il se cambra lorsqu'Harry descendit dans son cou, le faisant frémir par ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa peau. Il ne songea pas à se plaindre quand Harry pressa ses doigts dans ses hanches à lui en faire mal, quand il mordilla son cou à l'en faire gémir. Harry le brûlait et Louis ne songeait qu'à en demander davantage.

Harry commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Louis mais celui-ci saisit son poignet :

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux…

\- Si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, je veux pas…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Que ne voulait-il pas ? Avoir des regrets ? Etre passé à côté d'une dernière étreinte physique ? Ne pas avoir franchi ce pas avec Louis ? Tellement d'interprétations différentes pouvaient être faites de ce morceau de phrase.

\- Ne réfléchis pas, souffla Harry entre deux baisers. Cerveau sur pause, juste pour une nuit.

Juste pour une nuit. Le cœur de Louis grinça.

Peut-être qu'Harry mettait son cerveau sur pause parce qu'il souhaitait coucher avec quelqu'un une dernière fois et que Louis était malheureusement la seule personne à sa disposition pour ça.

Harry recula de quelques centimètres.

\- Louis. Je vais te forcer à rien. Dis-moi d'arrêter et je le fais.

Louis secoua la tête avant même de l'avoir réalisé.

Une nuit. Peut-être qu'une fois la tension sexuelle entre eux évacuée, Louis pourrait retourner tranquillement à une vie où son corps ne réclamait pas le contact d'Harry Styles à chaque instant.

C'est Louis qui initia leur baiser cette fois-ci. Harry soupira contre ses lèvres et le ventre de Louis se tordit alors qu'il pressait ses hanches contre les siennes.

Il fit glisser le pantalon de Louis le long de ses jambes avant de le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste brusque, qui amusa Louis. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit le demi-sourire narquois d'Harry contre ses lèvres.

Il l'avait vu des centaines, des milliers de fois, ce sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il le goûtait.

\- Enlève-moi ce putain de pantalon, grogna-t-il alors que ses mains glissaient sur les hanches d'Harry pour faire descendre ledit vêtement.

Harry se redressa et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer du même coup. Il était nu, complètement nu, splendidement nu. Il était musclé, tatoué, il était parfait. Harry avait un corps magnifique, propre à faire pleurer les anges.

Louis resta figé un moment dans sa contemplation, la respiration sifflante, observant Harry dans la semi-pénombre.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, grogna celui-ci en se penchant sur lui à nouveau pour effleurer la ligne de la mâchoire de Louis de ses dents.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme si j'étais beau.

Louis fut secoué d'un léger rire vite étouffé par la langue d'Harry le long de sa gorge alors que ses mains descendaient le boxer de Louis, seul rempart les séparant désormais.

Louis n'allait pas lui dire cela. Il n'allait pas dire à Harry qu'il était le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais rencontré parce que ce n'était pas de cela qu'il s'agissait. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes déchirés au milieu de l'apocalypse qui voulaient se sentir vivants.

Et Louis était vivant sous les mains d'Harry.

Quand Harry l'embrassa, quand Harry exécuta chacun des mouvements que Louis lui dictait d'une voix rauque, quand Harry bâillonna Louis de ses lèvres parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit, quand Harry entrecroisa leurs doigts sur l'oreiller et broya la main de Louis alors que celui-ci était ravagé, Louis se sentit même plus vivant que jamais.

Ils brûlaient. Louis connaissait déjà l'effet qu'Harry avait sur lui, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non. Se rendre compte qu'Harry tremblait en touchant sa peau, qu'il frissonnait quand Louis explorait son corps, qu'il marquait possessivement Louis de son empreinte partout où il allait, c'était plus surprenant.

Tout était électrisé, tout était teinté de violence et de passion à la fois. Les mains d'Harry étaient partout. Sur son membre dressé, tentatives, presque hésitantes, sur ses cuisses, sur son ventre. Sa langue se promenait de son ventre à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Louis le guida pour aller plus loin, une main d'Harry écrasée dans la sienne, l'autre entre ses cuisses. Louis ne se demanda pas pourquoi c'était si différent avec Harry d'avec les autres. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi ce n'était pas simplement bon, mais aussi intense, aussi puissant. Louis oublia tout ce qui était en dehors de cette maison, en dehors de cette pièce.

Les ongles de Louis s'enfonçaient dans le dos d'Harry alors qu'il bougeait en lui. Les mains d'Harry étaient crispées sur ses cuisses, si forts qu'il aurait sûrement des marques le lendemain. Les jambes de Louis étaient serrées autour des hanches d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient révulsés de plaisir. Chaque coup de rein l'emmenait plus loin, plus fort. Chaque coup de rein envoyait Louis plus profondément dans le matelas alors qu'une boule de chaleur crevait son ventre.

Louis était consumé.

Louis brûlait pour Harry.

Seulement, quelques minutes après s'être laissé tomber sur les oreillers, haletants, en sueur, vidés, ce ne fut pas Louis qui se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Alors qu'Harry goûtait ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, Louis songea qu'il n'était pas le seul à brûler.

Qu'il l'admette le jour suivant ou non.

De même, tous deux pouvaient se voiler la face autant qu'ils le désiraient, mais ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était pas une histoire d'une nuit.

 

Harry ne paniqua pas à première vue le lendemain matin mais aucun des deux ne parla de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Louis ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire ou parce qu'Harry voulait l'oublier. C'était dur, d'admettre la vérité à la lumière du jour. Cela l'est toujours. Se voiler la face est plus simple. Harry, surtout ce qui restait de l'ancien lui, était probablement terrifié par cette nuit, comme il l'avait été par leur baiser. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait fait que parce qu'ils étaient en si grand danger qu'ils risquaient de mourir à tout instant et qu'il voulait se sentir vivant une dernière fois. C'était sûrement ce qu'il se disait et c'était pour cela qu'il ne partait pas en courant. Il tâchait probablement de se convaincre que ce n'était pas Louis qu'il voulait, ou un homme, mais simplement un corps.

       Juste une nuit.

Louis se dirait cela aussi, à sa place, s'il avait été élevé avec les mêmes préjugés que lui. Harry avait fait des progrès, mais peut-être pas tant.

Des zombies rodaient toujours autour de la ferme. Louis se lassait d'attendre. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Qui plus est, quelque chose lui disait que les zombies ne partiraient pas, même en attendant plus longtemps, sinon ils auraient débarrassé le plancher la veille.

\- On ne peut pas attendre ici indéfiniment, grogna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les alentours à travers la fenêtre. On va devoir faire une diversion.

\- Ne fais rien de déraisonnable ou d'irréfléchi. Je sais que c'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire autrement mais…

Louis sortit ses poignards. Harry s'interrompit en roulant des yeux.

\- ça sent le truc déraisonnable ou irréfléchi à plein nez.

\- Déraisonnable, probablement. Quand est-ce que j'ai déjà été raisonnable ? Je passe ma vie à jouer avec le feu, railla Louis.

Il détailla ouvertement Harry du regard, de la tête aux pieds.

\- Parfois, ça en vaut la peine, lâcha-t-il à voix basse avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'entrée.

Il sortit sur le perron. Il y avait cinq zombies vers la grande grange à droite. Trois qui rodaient devant la maison. Une dizaine plus loin vers l'orée des arbres. Quelques autres vagabondaient d'un endroit à l'autre.

\- Dès que je les ai attirés vers moi, tu vas vers le Nord. Cours jusqu'à la forêt, jusqu'à la route. T'arrêtes pas. S'il y a d'autres zombies là bas, tu continues dans la forêt parallèlement à la route, t'attends pas qu'ils te repèrent.

\- C'est un plan débile. On est plus forts ensemble, on…

\- Quel beau slogan, Harry. "Plus forts ensemble". Je l'inscrirai au fer rouge sur le front de Natan quand on sera rentrés à la maison.

Sans laisser à Harry le temps de protester davantage, Louis dévala les marches du perron.

\- Je te rattraperai, je te le jure ! Cours maintenant !

Un coup de poignard et la vielle femme qui s'avançait vers lui s'écroulait au sol. Louis se mit à chanter. Il sautait, dansait, chantait et riait sous les fines gouttes de pluie qui tombaient. Pour une fois, il était autorisé à faire du bruit puisqu'il était la diversion.

Louis n'attendit pas que les zombies se dirigent vers lui. Il se rua vers eux, passant en mode prédateur plutôt que d'être coincé dans le rôle de la proie. Louis s'était lancé dans une danse de la mort qui le démangeait depuis qu'un de ces monstres avaient mordu Jon.

Il s'inquiéterait plus tard de la joie mauvaise qui l'envahissait alors que ses ennemis s'écroulaient un à un, alors que le sang giclait et que l'adrénaline l'envahissait.

Louis savait objectivement que ce n'était pas ces zombies là qui avaient tué Jon. Mais peut-être avaient-ils mordu le père de la gamine dont Louis avait lu le journal. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tué sa belle-mère et sa petite sœur. Peut-être qu'ils les auraient tué Harry et lui s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion.

Ils n'étaient plus humains. Louis pouvait regarder dans leurs yeux et enfoncer sa lame dans leur oreille ou sous leur menton jusqu'au cerveau sans aucun remord.

Un robot, comme l'aurait dit Tracy. Pire encore que ne rien ressentir, il y prenait plaisir.

En temps normal, il se serait effrayé lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, il laissait cette part de noirceur s'étendre sans même chercher à la contenir.

Peut-être que c'était ce qui était destiné à leur arriver à tous. Peut-être que nul ne se frottait à ce monde sans se salir.

Louis réalisa trop tard qu'il aurait plus de mal à vaincre la dizaine de Cadavres vers laquelle il se dirigeait de son plein gré.

Cherchait-il à défier la mort ? Après Jon, après cette famille ?  Que cherchait-il à prouver ?

Un à terre. Un deuxième. Le troisième l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il en décapitait un autre.

Il sentit un souffle sur son cou et une part de lui se glaça d'effroi, le ramenant finalement à la réalité.

Ceci n'était pas un jeu. Ni une revanche. Si près du but, il s'était laissé emporter par son instinct de vengeance et allait se faire mordre.

Du sang éclaboussa son visage alors qu'il reculait précipitamment.

Le Cadavre, une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, s'écroula au sol. Louis eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voyait qu'Harry tranchait la tête d'un autre cadavre avec son sabre, puis plantait sa dague dans l'oreille d'un autre. Louis réagit juste à temps pour éviter le zombie qui affluait derrière lui. En une minute à peine, ils exterminèrent les Cadavres restants. Ils se tenaient tous deux au milieu des corps, haletants, leurs armes ensanglantées à la main.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne…

\- La ferme, rétorqua Harry en essuyant son sabre sur l'herbe. Je te quitte pas, Louis, tu comprends ? Il est hors de question que je parte sans toi. Tu me l'as dit dès le premier jour. "On survit ensemble ou on survit pas", tu te souviens ?

Louis leva le visage vers le ciel alors que les gouttes d'eau percutaient sa peau, espérant que cela le nettoierait du sang.

\- Je me souviens, annonça-t-il.

\- Alors arrête de faire ton preux chevalier. Je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, t'as pas besoin de me protéger quitte à en crever. On y va maintenant, pendant que la zone est dégagée.

Ils se remirent à courir, en restant en parallèle de la route sans trop s'en approcher au vu de la concentration de Cadavres que ces grands axes attiraient.

Ils firent une pause à midi, dans une maison. Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot. Quand ils voulurent ressortir de la maison, Louis entendit du bruit. Louis sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour quand un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit ce qu'il désirait savoir. Il plaqua Harry contre la porte, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

"Humains" articula-t-il en désignant la rue derrière lui.

Louis ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant plusieurs minutes, empêchant Harry de bouger dans le même temps. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure. Devaient-ils se montrer ?

Il croisa les yeux d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas tenter. Peut-être que ces personnes n'étaient pas aussi sympathiques que les habitants de la Base. Louis avait entendu des histoires terrifiantes sur les restes d'humanité de certains hommes et femmes à l'Extérieur et il se rappelait de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit sur le fait de devoir être plus méfiant envers les humains. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre Harry en danger.

Il garda sa main plaquée sur sa bouche alors que les trois humains passaient dans la rue tout droit, sans ralentir. Louis les vit plus distinctement par la fenêtre.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année avec des cheveux blonds sales. L'autre était un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années avec des tatouages plein les bras. Le dernier était un homme d'âge mur auquel il manquait un bras.

Ils attendirent qu'ils se soient éloignés avant de repartir en prenant un maximum de précautions. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'évoqua le sujet de prime abord mais cela travaillait Louis. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu s'aider mutuellement. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient en être sûrs.

\- Est-ce que vous rencontrez souvent d'autres Survivants ? interrogea Harry après une demi-heure à cogiter dans son coin.

\- Pas vraiment. J'en ai vu quelques uns, au cours des dernières années. La plupart du temps, s'ils sont pacifiques, on les accueille. C'est le cas de beaucoup de membres de la communauté.

\- Et s'ils ne le sont pas… ? Pacifiques, je veux dire.

\- Alors ça finit mal pour un côté ou l'autre, j'imagine. On n'a jamais vraiment eu ce cas de figure, sauf une fois. Le gars a cru qu'il pouvait nous dépouiller Zayn et moi. Il n'est pas tombé sur les bons mecs pour ça.

Un kilomètre. Puis un autre. Ils voyaient des groupes de zombies au loin. Ils voyaient des maisons abandonnées et couraient sur des routes défoncées. Ils approchaient de la maison. Louis le savait. Il reconnaissait les lieux. La Base n'était plus si loin.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures quand Louis se tordit la cheville.

Il poussa un cri de douleur en s'écroulant. Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

\- Ma cheville.

Harry l'aida à s'assoir sur le sol, l'inquiétude marquant les traits de son visage. Louis étendit sa jambe en grimaçant. Harry se mit à palper sa cheville blessée et grimaça.

\- Je pense que c'est une foulure. Tu devrais pouvoir marcher, mais ça va être douloureux. Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse courir à nouveau.

Louis inspira à fond. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se relever, Harry le soutenant. Il fit un pas, puis deux, tâchant de contenir sa douleur.

Il devait avancer. Ils n'allaient pas échouer si près du but.

Un pas après l'autre, Louis poursuivit sa route. Ils devaient être à trois heures de la maison. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Louis s'autorisa à espérer, même s'il était toujours inquiet.

\- Tu pourrais aller plus vite en courant, Harry. Tu peux rentrer à la maison, je te rejoindrais.

Harry lui assena une tape derrière la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Sois pas stupide.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre que tu insultes mon intelligence.

\- Si tu me montrais que tu utilisais un peu plus le peu de neurones à ta disposition, je le ferais pas.

Louis lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et Harry grommela qu'il était un enfant.

\- Gemma aurait adoré ce petit road trip, lâcha ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard. Elle aimait beaucoup marcher. Elle aimait découvrir des choses. Et elle était un peu cinglée. Elle aimait bien sortir de l'Enceinte, donc je pense que ça lui arrivait de faire ce genre de choses seule.

Surpris, Louis ne prononça pas un mot avant plusieurs secondes. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver sur leur toit, quand Harry parlait de sa famille. D'ordinaire, il n'en parlait que la nuit. L'obscurité l'aidait dans beaucoup de choses, décidément. Comme Louis. Peut-être qu'Harry avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose en courant que leur triste sort. Louis le comprenait.

\- Quand j'étais enfant, je désobéissais aux ordres, avoua-t-il à son tour. Avant d'arriver dans la base, on était une communauté nomade. On ne vivait jamais longtemps au même endroit. On vivait à l'air libre, mais pas vraiment en sécurité. C'est moi qui ai découvert la base, un jour où j'avais fui le campement pour aller me promener. C'était dangereux mais je mesurais pas les risques. J'ai appris à me battre jeune et je croyais que j'allais pouvoir tuer tous les zombies du haut de mes dix ans. J'avais déjà un égo plutôt développé apparemment.

Harry se mit à rire et Louis poursuivit.

\- J'ai découvert l'entrée du hangar. Celle qu'on prend toi et moi pour aller sur le toit. J'ai parcouru les dédales de la base et je me suis perdu dans les couloirs. Je suis resté là dedans pendant deux jours avant de pouvoir enfin remonter à la surface. Je te dis pas la colère de Jerry quand je suis finalement rentré. Ils croyaient tous que j'étais mort, Jerry était dans un état abominable. Je me suis pris la plus grande rouste de ma vie.

Louis sourit au souvenir, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est Jon qui a voulu aller vérifier où était ce fameux labyrinthe dont je parlais. Jerry croyait que j'inventais des choses, mais Jon m'a cru. Il est revenu à la Base avec moi, en a fait le tour. Quand il est revenu, il en a informé Jerry. C'était une décision difficile à prendre. On pouvait enfin vivre en sécurité, mais cela signifiait ne plus voir la lumière du jour que rarement pour certains. Ce n'était pas concevable pour quelques uns d'entre nous, qui nous ont quitté à ce moment là. Pour la majorité, c'était une aubaine. On serait enfin en sécurité.

Louis reconnut la forêt où il allait chasser avec Zayn. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. L'espoir et le soulagement, ces dangereux traitres, commençaient à affleurer dans sa poitrine. Peut-être qu'il allait rentrer vivant, finalement.

\- La Base est notre maison depuis ce moment là. C'est notre foyer.

Jon ne rentrerait jamais à la maison.

Harry dut réaliser que quelque chose compressait la poitrine de Louis parce qu'il serra son épaule doucement.

Il était tard, les agriculteurs devaient tous être rentrés étant donné que Louis n'apercevait aucun d'autre eux au loin. Oh, peut-être pas en fait. Il y avait quelqu'un.

\- Regarde, je crois que quelqu'un nous attend ou fait des rondes. Je comprends pas ce qui…

Louis s'interrompit quand Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Louis, je crois que ce n'est pas…

Louis se figea si brusquement que sa cheville l'élança brusquement, se rappelant en ce moment critique à son bon souvenir.

\- Cadavre droit devant, souffla Harry.

Louis pensait avoir vu assez de zombies pour le reste de sa vie, mais visiblement quelqu'un là haut n'était pas d'accord. Louis était exténué, blessé, il n'en pouvait plus de courir.

Allez dire cela au zombie qui avançait dans leur direction. Louis avait tâché d'ignorer sa douleur au cours des dernières heures mais il arrivait au bout de sa résistance désormais. Le zombie avançait plus vite qu'eux, plus vite que Louis.

\- S'il n'y en a qu'un, je peux facilement le…

Quatre autres sortirent soudain du couvert des arbres. Puis deux encore. Harry se tut.

Ils allaient échouer si près du but.

\- Je peux les avoir, articula Harry lentement. Mais je peux pas te laisser à découvert et tu peux pas…

\- Laisse-moi, on est tout près, rentre, va chercher de l'aide, va te mettre à l'abri, va…

Harry s'empara de Louis et le balança sur son épaule droite, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? On survit ensemble ou…

\- On survit pas, haleta Louis, son ventre écrasé contre l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Accroche-toi.

Harry se mit à trotter en direction du hangar aux étoiles, le souffle court, coupant la respiration de Louis chaque fois qu'il rebondissait sur son épaule. Louis réussit à dégainer son arme, juste au cas où il aurait à tirer s'ils étaient rattrapés.

Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres. Plus que quelques mètres.

Les poumons d'Harry allaient rendre l'âme au vu de ce qu'entendait Louis. Ils franchirent les portes du hangar et Harry jeta à moitié Louis sur le sol près de la trappe. Louis ne songea pas à s'en plaindre, il pointa son arme sur la porte, tâchant d'empêcher ses bras de trembler d'épuisement en brandissant son arme.

Du bruit provenait de l'extérieur.

\- Harry…, le prévint Louis d'un ton urgent.

\- Je fais ce que je peux.

Harry parvint à soulever la trappe et lança un regard à Louis :

\- Passe le premier, lui ordonna celui-ci, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'entrée du hangar, attendant la silhouette qui n'allait pas manquer d'apparaitre d'ici à quelques secondes.

\- Ta cheville…

\- Je compte sur toi pour me rattraper en bas.

Harry n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Louis rangea son arme à sa ceinture et se glissa à sa suite trois secondes plus tard, au moment où la silhouette du zombie parvenait enfin en vue. Louis eut presque envie de lui dire au revoir avant de disparaitre dans le tunnel. Il parvint à refermer la trappe malgré son épuisement et ils se retrouvèrent enfin en sécurité dans la base. Louis n'aurait jamais imaginé être si soulagé un jour à l'idée d'être enfin enfermé.

Louis se mit à trembler alors qu'il était toujours suspendu aux barreaux de l'échelle.

\- Descends encore un peu. Après tu peux sauter.

La voix d'Harry lui parvint dans un brouillard. Louis s'accrocha aux barreaux. Il en descendit, un premier, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à sentir les mains d'Harry sur sa taille, qui l'attrapèrent et le décrochèrent de l'échelle pour le ramener sur le sol. Contre lui.

Louis sentait le sol sous ses pieds et Harry contre son corps. Ils allaient bien. Ils étaient en sécurité. Louis se laissa glisser au sol et Harry suivit, le maintenant contre lui. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, se contentant de respirer. Harry serrait Louis tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il peinait à trouver de l'air mais il s'en moquait.

Ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient réussi.

\- On est vivants, articula Louis d'une voix rauque.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- On est vivants.

Ils ne bougèrent pas avant un long, très long moment. Quand ils se relevèrent enfin, Louis poussa un cri en s'appuyant sur sa cheville blessée. Il ne l'avait pas ménagée au cours des dernières heures. Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et l'aider à avancer. Ils avancèrent dans le tunnel côte à côte. Louis n'avait jamais été si heureux d'être là. Il voulait pleurer de soulagement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose clochait.

\- C'est trop silencieux, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il s'empara de nouveau de son arme. L'inquiétude le submergea d'un coup. Ils approchaient du QG, rien n'aurait dû être si calme à cette heure. Il y avait de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Métaphoriquement et littéralement parlant.

Louis continua à claudiquer en s'appuyant sur Harry, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible au cas où. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'entrée du QG, saisi par le spectacle. Les plafonniers étaient éteints mais la pièce était illuminée en son centre par des bougies. Des dizaines de bougies disposées tenues par chacun des membres de la communauté réunies en cercle. Les canapés avaient été repoussés pour laisser de la place. Au centre du cercle, trois portraits. Un de Jon, un de Louis, un de Harry. Dessinés par Carrie, Louis aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper.

Bordel, Louis et Harry avaient débarqué en plein milieu de leur enterrement.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils avaient appelé enterrement ici, bien qu'il n'y ait rien à mettre en terre. Généralement, il n'y avait pas de corps à ramener quand leurs amis tombaient à l'extérieur. Ils allumaient des bougies, disaient chacun quelques mots et soufflaient la flamme ensuite après leur éloge funèbre. Cela avait lieu exactement neufs jours après la disparition de ces personnes. Louis et Harry avaient passé presque dix jours dehors et avaient survécu.

Le soulagement incommensurable que Louis ressentit en entendant la voix de son père retentir dans le silence fit trembler ses genoux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses paroles. Là, Louis sentit ses entrailles tomber au fond d'un trou.

\- Louis était mon fils. Même si on n'était pas du même sang, j'ai élevé ce gosse et j'étais son père. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'en ai fait un homme bien mais c'est lui qui a fait de moi un homme meilleur. Il était…

Jerry lâcha un léger rire ému, dépourvu de joie. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage pâle même à la lueur de la bougie, ses yeux étaient vides de l'étincelle qui y brillait d'ordinaire. Il avait maigri. Louis ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il était tétanisé.

\- Louis était la pire tête de mule que j'ai connue. Un vrai chieur, un sale gosse, un emmerdeur quand il voulait. Mais c'était la personne la plus vraie que j'aie jamais eu l'insigne honneur de rencontrer. Il avait cinq ans quand je l'ai trouvé, réfugié au milieu de caisses dans une cave, tremblant, à moitié mort de faim. La première chose qu'il m'a dit en me voyant c'est "tu pues".

Les autres se mirent à rire alors que Jerry levait les yeux vers le plafond en souriant. Louis s'essuya les yeux.

\- Il avait ce truc. Qui faisait qu'on l'écoutait même si on ne le voulait pas. Qui faisait qu'on était obligé de lui accorder de l'attention où qu'il soit. Il attirait la vie, il attirait la lumière. C'était un aimant. Et il aimait ça, Dieu sait qu'il aimait, sourit Jerry. Il avait un égo surdimensionné ce gamin, j'aimais bien le rabrouer là-dessus même si je pensais qu'il avait le droit d'avoir un tel égo avec les qualités qu'il avait. Il aimait la vie. Il aimait la liberté. Il aimait la lumière, le soleil, l'air frais. Il aurait pas dû naitre à cette époque. Il aurait du vivre il y a des décennies, où il aurait pu sortir autant qu'il voulait et ne pas se faire enguirlander parce qu'il était pas foutu de suivre les consignes. Un emmerdeur, je vous ai dit. Mais y avait pas d'emmerdeur plus entier, plus affamé de vie que lui et plus sincère que lui. Sauf quand il piquait de la bouffe dans le frigo de Mama et niait comme un arracheur de dents ensuite.

C'est Niall, pas moi, songea Louis, incapable d'articuler un mot pour autant.

\- Ma femme et ma fille sont mortes il y a vingt ans. Louis était la seule famille qui me restait. Il me montrait jour après jour qu'il ne fallait pas perdre foi en cette vie. Il m'a apporté la lumière qui me manquait. Je me souviens de ce jour, quand il avait sept ans. Il était tombé, il s'était cassé le bras. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer, mon petit bonhomme. Il disait que c'était pas grave, qu'il y avait pire dans cette vie. Il refusait de se plaindre. Il faisait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, la survie des autres avant la sienne. Il n'avait pas compris que, pour moi, c'était sa survie et son bonheur qui importaient. Il était ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde.

\- Papa, coassa Louis en avançant d'un pas, puis d'un autre.

Louis se mit à trotter aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers son père, ignorant la douleur dans sa cheville. Les autres l'entendirent. Ils se retournèrent.

Une bombe qui aurait explosé dans la salle n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet.

Certains se mirent à crier. D'autres à pleurer.

Retour fracassant.

Dans la stupeur générale, Louis écarta tout le monde pour s'écraser contre son père en hoquetant.

\- Papa, sanglota-t-il à moitié alors que les mains de Jerry se posaient sur ses épaules, hésitantes.

Son père l'écarta de lui, le détailla de haut en bas du regard, prenant en compte ses vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang, son amaigrissement suite à la malnutrition, son regard fou. Il toucha son épaule d'un air absent comme pour voir s'il était vraiment là, avant de l'écraser dans ses bras à nouveau. Louis fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu les larmes qui avaient débordé quand il l'avait attiré contre lui.

\- Fiston.

Louis ferma étroitement les paupières pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, s'accrochant à lui de peur de tomber. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot pendant de longues secondes.

\- Mon bonhomme, la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, je t'enferme pour le restant de tes jours, annonça Jerry d'une voix rauque après un moment.

\- Ouep. Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

Jerry renifla et s'essuya discrètement les yeux, les autres faisant comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu. Louis recula et prit la mesure de la situation autour de lui. Tous leurs amis paraissaient si choqués qu'ils se tenaient autour d'eux en silence, les scrutant comme s'ils étaient des fantômes. Harry avait suivi Louis. Louis refoula la sensation déplaisante qui lui tordit le ventre en voyant que Carrie était déjà accrochée à lui, des sillons de larmes luisants sur ses joues. Il sourit en revanche à Sydney, qui était blottie contre Harry. Celui-ci chuchota à l'oreille de l'adolescente qu'il était rentré, que tout allait bien, avant de faire un pas vers Anna, qui se tenait à un mètre de lui, courbée en deux, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, les larmes débordant sur son visage. Harry franchit la distance qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui donna des coups sur le torse de ses poings fermés pour toute réponse en s'écriant :

\- Arrête de _mourir_ , putain ! Si je fais un infarctus à trente ans ce sera ta faute, t'auras qu'à m'avoir fait moins de frayeurs de ce genre ! La prochaine fois, Haz, c'est moi qui te tue !

 Zayn et Liam étaient à deux mètres d'eux, sur la droite. Liam tenait Zayn pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule.

\- Je peux savoir où vous étiez, bande de cons ? articula Liam d'une voix qu'il ne parvint pas à rendre ferme.

Louis parcourut la trentaine de personnes qui les entouraient du regard. C'est en se retournant qu'il s'aperçut que Natan était là. A quelques mètres de lui, près du mur. Visiblement prêt à se faire dessus.

Pas de meurtre.

Louis s'avança vers lui d'un pas lourd, rapide, sec, alors que Natan reculait contre le mur, voyant sa dernière heure arrivée. Les yeux se posèrent sur sa cheville en voyant qu'il boitait. Des bruits de voix affolées se firent entendre quand Louis dégaina son arme à feu, ainsi que des pas.

Natan leva les mains en signe de défense mais Louis attrapa ses cheveux d'une main et plaqua son revolver contre sa gorge, le poussant avec violence contre le mur. Natan hoqueta, ses yeux se révulsèrent.

\- Salut, mon vieil ami. Content de me revoir ? Pas sûr pour le coup, hein ?

La voix de Louis était basse, sifflante. Il parlait près de l'oreille de Natan, qui s'était mis à trembler.

\- T'as jamais eu peur de moi avant aujourd'hui, Nat ? T'aurais dû y réfléchir quand on était là bas. Qu'est-ce qui fait le plus peur ? Les zombies ou moi ? Hein, Nat ?

Natan déglutit avec peine, la tête reversée en arrière, maintenu par la prise de Louis sur ses cheveux. Louis le relâcha avec dégoût, crachant à ses pieds.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu leur as dit pour qu'on arrive au milieu de notre propre enterrement ? lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Natan garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il tremblait toujours. Son front était couvert de sueur.

\- Natan nous a dit que vous aviez été séparés et que vous vous étiez faits massacrer par des zombies.

\- Qu'on avait été séparés ? répéta Louis en se tournant vers Maya, qui avait expliqué la situation d'une voix douce. C'est ça ? Séparés ?

Les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Incompréhension. Inquiétude. Ses yeux effleurèrent les iris verts d'Harry.

Deux secondes plus tard, Natan était à nouveau écrasé contre le mur, les yeux exorbités, le flingue de Louis collé sous son menton avec violence. Louis avait ancré ses yeux, aussi froids et acérés que des poignards, dans ceux de Natan. Celui-ci suffoquait. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe.

Du remue-ménage se fit une nouvelle fois entendre dans son dos, les gens parlant tous en même temps, s'indignant, tâchant de raisonner Louis, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, ayant peur de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Louis enfonça l'arme contre la peau de Natan qui tressaillit. Il sentit le dos d'Harry contre le sien, qui empêchait les autres d'avancer.

\- Tu leur dis ou je leur dis ?

\- Nous dire quoi ? gronda Jerry dans leur dos.

\- Je suis parti, marmonna Natan.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Louis en appuyant plus fort sur le canon de son arme. Plus fort, Natan, plus fort !

\- Je suis parti ! répéta Natan à un volume sonore un peu plus élevé.

\- Tu es parti ? Cria Louis, fou de rage. Tu t'es enfui, tu as couru comme un lâche dans l'autre sens, tu nous as abandonnés et tu nous as laissés crever là-bas !

Un silence de mort avait fait place au brouhaha derrière lui.

\- Tu veux que je leur raconte, Natan ? Tu veux que je leur raconte qu'on était prêts à sortir quand on a vu qu'Harry et Jon étaient attaqués et ne pouvaient pas sortir seuls ? Quand on a réalisé que Jon était blessé et qu'Harry devait les défendre tous les deux ? Quand on a entendu les coups de feu et réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir par eux-mêmes ? Tu veux que je leur dise comment tu as essayé de me dissuader d'y aller en me disant que c'était trop tard, qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour eux et qu'on allait tous mourir si on y allait ? Que je leur décrive le regard que tu m'as lancé quand j'ai descendu les rejoindre sans t'écouter et que toi, tu as tourné les talons pour t'enfuir dans l'autre sens ?

Louis plaqua encore davantage Natan contre le mur. Celui-ci gémit de douleur.

\- Il est mort ! Ça aurait pu être évité ! Si tu avais été là et si tu t'étais pas barré comme un couard peut-être qu'on aurait repoussé les Contaminés avant qu'il se fasse mordre, j'en sais rien ! Au lieu de ça…

Louis fit une pause, ferma les yeux un bref instant. Quand il les rouvrit, le regard de Natan fixé sur lui, tremblant de peur, ne fit qu'amplifier sa rage.

\- Au lieu de ça, il s'est vidé de son sang alors qu'Harry et moi essayions de tous nous sauver, il se vidait de son sang parce qu'un zombie lui avait arraché l'artère jugulaire et que le temps qu'Harry le transporte en haut du bâtiment il était déjà à moitié mort !

Louis serra les dents. Sa prise tremblait sur son arme.

\- Alors, tu sais, tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire Natan ? Tu sais comment Jon est mort ?

Louis dégagea son revolver de la gorge de Natan et le plaqua entre ses deux yeux.

\- Ici. C'est là qu'il a appuyé le canon de mon Glock en me demandant de tirer. Il était agonisant. Il était à moitié vidé de son sang. La morsure de zombie allait commencer à le transformer même si on parvenait à arrêter l'hémorragie. Je voulais le ramener à la maison. Je voulais qu'il dise au revoir à ses amis, à sa famille. C'est pour ça qu'on a attendu, enfermés dans cette pièce sombre, pendant des heures. On a attendu tous les trois jusqu'à ce que plus un zombie ne fasse de bruit à l'extérieur et on est enfin sortis de là. T'imagines pas mon soulagement quand on a tourné au coin de la rue où était garée la voiture.

Natan se décomposa.

\- Mais la voiture n'était plus là. Tu ne t'étais pas seulement enfui comme un lâche en nous laissant crever, tu nous avais ôté notre seule chance de rentrer à la maison à temps ou de rentrer tout court. C'était fini pour Jon. On a trouvé un abri. Il a dicté à Harry ce qu'il aurait dû dire à sa famille de vive voix si on avait pu rentrer à temps. Il a voulu voir un dernier levé de soleil, donc on l'a porté jusqu'au toit, parce qu'il était à bout de force. Il a observé le levé de soleil. Souri une dernière fois. Et m'a demandé de tirer.

Louis se mit à hurler, appuyant violemment avec son flingue sur le front de Natan dont la tête rebondit contre le mur :

\- Alors j'ai tiré ! J'ai tiré une balle dans la tête d'un mec que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon oncle, j'ai tiré dans la tête d'un père de famille et d'un mari ! J'ai tiré, Natan, j'ai tiré et ses yeux vont me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'ai tiré alors que tu courais pour t'enfuir et que tu prenais la Range Rover pour rentrer à la maison sans même nous attendre ni vérifier si on était encore en vie !

Louis s'interrompit, haletant. Sylvia, la femme de Jon, avait glissé sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin et sanglotait. Jessy, qui avait perdu Davin quelques mois plus tôt, avait passé un bras autour d'elle et pleurait silencieusement.

\- Ce serait tellement, tellement plus facile de tirer une balle entre tes deux yeux actuellement, persifla Louis, laissant le canon de son arme dériver de quelques centimètres.

\- Louis, calme-toi, fit la voix tendue de Jerry dans son dos.

\- Tellement plus simple, poursuivit Louis sans y prêter attention, de rendre justice à Jon pour nous avoir tous abandonnés comme le lâche que tu es, toi qui disais que tu me protègerais toujours, toi qui me faisais passer pour un enfant, une pauvre petite chose, toi qui t'es enfui à la première difficulté, alors qu'on avait besoin de toi ! Tu préfèrerais où ? Entre les deux yeux ? Sur la tempe ? Sous le menton ? Dans la bouche ?

A chaque mot, Louis déplaçait son arme de place pour la plaquer à l'endroit indiqué. Il tremblait de rage alors que son revolver était revenu se placer contre la gorge de Natan, l'étouffant à moitié.

\- Louis, appela Zayn à son tour, tâchant de le raisonner, sa main venant se poser sur son épaule.

Louis perdait le contrôle. Ses yeux brûlaient.

\- Alors, Natan ? Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux plus courir maintenant, si ?

Les yeux de Natan étaient révulsés. Il allait se pisser dessus de terreur. Une main se posa doucement sur la main de Louis, légère sur les doigts qui tenaient l'arme.

\- Louis. Pose ton arme. S'il-te-plait.

Les doigts d'Harry défirent lentement la prise de Louis sur le revolver. Après d'infinies secondes, Louis le laissa prendre l'arme, desserrant ses doigts qui tremblaient. Harry attrapa finalement le Glock et le replaça à la ceinture de Louis, semblant lui faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas craquer de nouveau. Louis finit par lâcher Natan du regard et se détourner.

\- Je veux plus de toi dans un rayon de dix mètres. Tu dégages de ma chambre avant ce soir.

Louis se tourna enfin vers les autres, soudain vidé. Il croisa les yeux d'Harry. Le vert de ses iris fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir.


	20. Home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les golues !   
> Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, un peu -beaucoup- plus calme que le précédent -en même temps y a pas de mal. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.   
> Bisous sur vos fesses !   
> Lexie.

Louis se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Harry ?

Il était dans sa chambre. Il avait bien cru qu'il n'y retournerait jamais. Il reconnut son plafond et son lustre. C'était toujours sa chambre, mais elle était un peu différente. Certains éléments avaient disparu. Les affaires de Natan. Natan ne vivait plus là. Louis l'avait mis dehors. Louis ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Jon était mort. Cette certitude l'écrasa une nouvelle fois au réveil.

Sa chambre était aussi différente parce qu'il y avait des gens dedans. Liam dormait dans un fauteuil. Carrie était couchée sur un matelas au sol, Anna était au bout du lit de Natan. Zayn était assis aux pieds de Louis, seul éveillé hormis Louis dans la pièce.

\- Harry est là, répondit Zayn doucement en montrant le lit de Natan. Il ne voulait pas te laisser.

Louis hocha la tête, observant le visage d'Harry, enfin paisible pendant son sommeil. Anna était accrochée à ses jambes comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Ils étaient en sécurité. Ils avaient réussi.

Quand Louis reporta les yeux sur Zayn, celui-ci le regardait avec une expression recelant tant de tristesse, de culpabilité et de douleur mêlées que Louis se figea aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? Zayn ?

Son meilleur ami lui sauta dessus. Louis bascula en arrière, écrasé par le poids de Zayn au-dessus de lui.

\- Eh, Zaynie, je suis arrivé en vie jusqu'à la maison, c'est pas pour m'écraser maintenant.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû être avec toi, j'aurais dû couvrir tes arrières ou te dissuader de partir, au lieu de ça je t'ai dit de pas revenir me hanter quand tu crèverais et tu as failli…

Louis comprit la réaction de Zayn soudain. Il l'écrasa dans ses bras à son tour, si fort que Zayn commença à suffoquer.

 - C'est pas ta faute. Le seul fautif dans cette histoire, c'est Natan. Et moi, parce que j'aurais dû t'attendre. T'y es pour rien.

Zayn se redressa. Il s'assit dos au mur, les jambes par-dessus celles de Louis.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais mort.

Zayn s'essuya les yeux. Louis ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

\- T'as pas le droit de crever, merde, t'es la seule famille que j'ai, avec Liam.

Louis sentit la boule dans sa gorge augmenter.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Zayn. Je repartirai plus dehors sans toi, je te le promets.

\- Je te laisserai plus faire de toute façon. La prochaine fois que tu me fais ce genre de coups, je te sangle à ton lit.

Louis plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort. Puis le visage de Zayn s'assombrit.

\- Est-ce que ça s'est réellement passé comme tu l'as décrit là-bas ?

Louis ferma les yeux, les images affluant à son esprit.

\- Ouais. Exactement comme je l'ai dit.

Zayn se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Harry nous a dit que vous aviez fait le chemin à pied ou en courant et que vous vous étiez retrouvés coincés par des zombies un paquet de fois. Il a dit qu'il serait mort sans toi.

Louis tourna les yeux vers Harry, toujours endormi.

\- Tout comme je serais mort sans lui. J'aurais pas eu la force de repartir si ça avait pas été pour le ramener à la maison. C'était trop dur psychologiquement. Natan qui nous abandonne, devoir… tuer Jon… J'arrivais plus à avancer. C'est lui qui m'a forcé à bouger à chaque fois. Quand on a découvert que la voiture n'était plus là, quand Jon est mort. C'était pour lui que j'arrivais à me trainer dehors et à courir. Je crois qu'on l'aurait pas fait l'un sans l'autre. Il se serait perdu, j'en aurais pas eu la force. Ou même si j'en avais eu la force, j'en aurais pas été capable à cause de ma cheville. Quand on est arrivés à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, on a été repérés par des zombies juste au-dessus de la base. J'arrivais plus à avancer et il m'a carrément porté jusqu'à l'entrée. Alors qu'il aurait pu partir dès que je me suis blessé. Mais il a pas voulu me laisser derrière.

"On survit ensemble ou on survit pas."

Zayn soupira.

\- Pas comme Natan.

Les mâchoires de Louis se crispèrent à ce nom.

\- Il est où maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien. Quand tu t'es évanoui, il a dit qu'il n'était pas parti de suite après vous avoir laissés dans le hangar. Il a dit qu'il avait attendu des heures mais que ça grouillait toujours de zombies et que vous ressortiez pas. Il a cru que vous étiez morts, donc il est rentré. Il était pas en bon état quand il est revenu. J'imagine que la culpabilité, ça ronge.

Zayn ricana.

\- T'aurais vu la tête d'Harry quand Natan a dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il vous avait attendus, qu'il voulait pas partir sans vous. Il lui a mis son poing dans la figure et l'aurait réduit en pièces si ton père et Mac ne l'avaient pas retenu. Il a suivi Jerry et Mac quand ils t'ont porté jusqu'à ton lit et il a refusé de bouger de la chambre. Il est simplement sorti quand Natan est venu chercher ses affaires. Il est revenu immédiatement après. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en sécurité tant qu'il ne t'avait pas sous les yeux. Il est même venu toucher ton bras avant de dormir, ce que j'ai trouvé légèrement bizarre.

Louis sourit faiblement.

\- Il vérifiait la température de ma peau. C'est à ça qu'on s'accrochait pendant trois jours. Les cadavres sont froids, pas les humains. On était chacun l'humain de l'autre, celui qui rappelait à l'autre qu'il n'était pas seul, pas fou.

\- Natan a dit que c'était Harry qui avait merdé, tu sais. Quand il est revenu. Il a dit qu'Harry avait fait du bruit.

Louis secoua la tête, partagé entre l'incrédulité et la colère.

\- Harry aurait pu abandonner Jon dès qu'il s'est fait mordre, parce qu'il le savait condamné. Au lieu de ça, il est resté pour le défendre, il s'est agrippé à lui au péril de sa vie. Si Matthew a un dernier message de son père, c'est grâce à lui. Est-ce que Jerry a prévu des sanctions contre Natan ?

\- Evidemment. Il est parti juste avant que tu te réveilles, il avait besoin d'aller réfléchir je crois. Relâcher la pression peut-être. Ces neuf derniers jours ont été horribles. On était tous dans des états abominables. On a vraiment cru que vous étiez…

\- Morts. Pas encore, malheureusement pour vous, railla Louis d'un ton joueur.

Zayn lui assena une tape sur la tête.

\- On n'a pas vu l'ombre de Jerry pendant des jours. Anna oscillait entre crises de colère et crises de larmes. Perdre Harry une deuxième fois, c'était… horrible, pour elle. Niall est…

Zayn s'interrompit brusquement et sa bouche s'arrondit en un ovale.

\- Oh mon dieu. Niall n'a ouvert à personne depuis que Natan est revenu en annonçant votre mort, il ne sait pas que vous êtes…

Louis était hors de son lit avant que Zayn ait eu fini sa phrase. Il grimaça en s'appuyant sur sa cheville blessée mais sortit de sa chambre malgré tout et claudiqua aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à la chambre de son petit frère d'adoption.  

Louis était la seule réelle famille que Niall avait. Enfin, tous ici étaient un peu sa famille, mais Louis l'avait réellement pris sous son aile à son arrivée ici. Il était comme son petit frère.

Louis fit un dérapage devant la chambre de Niall et se mit à tambouriner à la porte.

\- Foutez-moi la paix !

Sa voix était petite, fragile, brisée.

\- Niall, c'est moi ! C'est Louis ! Ouvre !

Plusieurs secondes de silence, suivi par le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand.

Les cernes sous les yeux de Niall étaient immenses. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, son visage maculé de cambouis montrait les sillons de ses pleurs.

\- Oh Niall…

Louis l'attira contre lui et l'écrasa dans ses bras. Niall hoqueta, avant de tâtonner Louis pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez…

\- On est en vie. Harry et moi, on est en vie. Je suis désolé, on est revenus il y a quelques heures et j'ai fait un malaise et…

Niall l'écarta de lui pour le regarder de la tête aux pieds avant de l'écraser dans ses bras à nouveau.

\- Tu es vivant ! J'ai cru que… C'était abominable, vous étiez tous morts ! T'as promis de pas me laisser, oublie pas !

Niall pleurait à nouveau, Louis sentait ses larmes dans son col. Il le serra contre lui comme un enfant, le berçant pendant qu'il s'apaisant.

\- Je suis là, bonhomme. Je suis là. On est à la maison. Je t'abandonne pas, je suis là.

Il fallut un moment au plus jeune pour se calmer. Il finit par renifler et s'essuyer très élégamment le nez sur sa manche, avant de demander :

\- Où est Harry ?

Louis le prit par le bras et le ramena jusqu'à la chambre. Le départ de Louis en trombe avait réveillé les autres. Harry se frottait les yeux et faillit s'éborgner quand Niall lui sauta dessus.

\- Ptain ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir ?

Une expression d'immense culpabilité se peignit sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il serrait leur ami blond contre lui.

\- Niall, je suis… je suis désolé, j'ai pas… Louis a fait un malaise et je me suis battu avec Natan et je voulais pas quitter…

Harry s'interrompit mais ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Louis, qui sourit faiblement. Harry ne voulait pas quitter Louis.

\- C'est pas grave, le plus important, c'est que vous soyez vivants.

Quelqu'un renifla derrière Louis, qui découvrit Carrie en train de pleurer quand il se retourna.

\- Hé, non, ça suffit les pleurs, tout va bien, signala Louis en s'agenouillant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tout va bien maintenant.

Liam les rejoignit sur le matelas, puis Zayn. Louis parvint à tendre un bras vers Harry, qui attrapa sa main et caressa ses phalanges doucement tout en serrant Anna, qui larmoyait également, contre son flanc.

 Ils étaient à la maison.

 

Ils étaient à la maison, mais des traces de leur expédition subsistaient.

Jerry eut du mal à laisser Louis sortir de son champ de vue pendant plusieurs jours. Louis ne sortait plus pour chasser. Il passait la majorité de ses journées avec ses amis ou dans le bureau de son père. Il lui expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé. Jerry serrait les poings. Il avait un trop grand sang froid pour s'en prendre physiquement à Natan, mais nul doute que les actions de celui-ci n'allaient pas rester impunies. Si une chose était de notoriété publique ici à propos de Jerry, c'est qu'on ne touchait pas à son fils. Louis et Jerry avaient mauvais caractère tous les deux, n'étaient pas très enclins aux débordements d'affection, mais s'aimaient comme s'ils étaient du même sang.

Le même phénomène se produisait avec Anna. Elle s'accrochait au dos d'Harry comme un singe dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion et celui-ci vaquait à ses occupations en portant sa meilleure amie comme si elle ne pesait rien - ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Quand Maya s'en amusa, Anna lui répondit qu'elle avait décidé de se scotcher à Harry parce que celui-ci avait une fâcheuse tendance à frôler la mort dès qu'elle n'était pas dans les passages.

Elle l'avait cru mort deux fois, visiblement cela lui avait suffi.

Natan avait été enfermé. Cela avait fait débat, surtout parmi ses amis, mais en attendant d'émettre une condamnation appropriée, cela avait été considéré comme la meilleure solution.

Sylvia, l'épouse de Jon, était anéantie. Lui raconter comment son mari était mort fut l'une des choses les plus dures que Louis eut jamais eu à faire. Louis dont l'esprit repassait en boucle la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours seulement avant leur expédition, lorsque Jon lui avait affirmé que le risque était plus grand pour ses proches de le perdre lui que l'inverse, et que c'était ce qui l'effrayait. On y était.

Heureusement qu'Harry était là pour prendre le relai quand Louis ne pouvait plus parler. Sanah était près de Sylvia, l'épaulant dans cette épreuve qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir vécu quelques mois plus tôt. Louis avait l'impression de reproduire le même schéma. Il avait annoncé à Sanah la mort de Tom, aujourd'hui il racontait à Sylvia la mort de Jon. Combien de morts auraient-ils encore à déplorer ?

Dieu merci, la mission n'avait pas été infructueuse. Louis crut qu'il allait embrasser Harry sur le champ quand celui-ci sortit de son sac à dos les produits qu'ils étaient censés aller chercher dans cet entrepôt. Anna et Liam s'étaient remis à la tâche, plus urgemment que jamais.

Le problème est que, désormais, la communauté réclamait une explication. Les autres voulaient savoir pourquoi quatre des leurs étaient partis si loin, pourquoi l'un d'entre eux n'était jamais revenu. Jerry avait décidé de leur dire la vérité. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous réunis dans le QG, silencieux, les yeux rivés sur lui. Louis, coincé entre Harry et Zayn, ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Mes amis. Je vous ai réunis ici ce soir parce que je pense que vous avez le droit à certaines explications. L'expédition dans laquelle Jon a perdu la vie visait à ramener un produit chimique essentiel aux travaux que mènent depuis plusieurs semaines Liam et Anna. Liam et Anna… travaillent sur un remède au virus.

Jerry marqua une pause devant le brouhaha qui animait soudain la salle, certains s'exclamant, d'autres paraissant incrédules, d'autres dubitatifs. Jerry leva les deux mains pour recouvrer le calme.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un hypothétique remède qu'on chercherait au hasard. Il existe déjà un remède au cœur de la Cité.

Le brouhaha se fut plus fort encore. Louis fut certain d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il fallait aller le chercher. Soudain, il comprit pourquoi Harry n'avait rien dit à personne au début. Quand il croisa les yeux d'Harry près de lui, il sut que les mêmes pensées agitaient son esprit.

\- On ne peut pas aller chercher ce remède pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est gardé par des centaines d'hommes armés. En revanche, on peut essayer de le recréer. Anna a travaillé dessus quand elle vivait dans l'Enceinte et pense que ça pourrait être possible. Rien ne dit qu'on y arrivera réellement, mais ils font tous ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que ce soit possible. Merci.

Jerry se retira. Louis se leva à son tour pour partir à sa suite, claudiquant sur les béquilles de fortune qu'il utilisait depuis son retour. Il faisait attention à sa cheville, histoire de ne pas garder de séquelles. Il interpella son père adoptif alors que celui-ci tournait à l'angle d'un couloir. Le visage de Jerry s'adoucit quand il découvrit son fils.

\- Je pense que tu as bien fait de leur dire, annonça Louis doucement.

\- Peut-être. Mais ça leur donne un espoir qui n'a peut-être pas lieu d'exister et ça met une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules de Liam et Anna. Mais ils ont le droit de savoir pourquoi Jon est mort. En espérant que ce ne soit pas en vain.

Louis le prit maladroitement dans ses bras en voyant son visage se froisser. Il cacha son visage dans son épaule, comme quand il était enfant.

\- Jon me manque aussi.

 Jerry acquiesça avant de reculer et de le dévisager.

\- ça va aller, toi, ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec précaution. Carrie m'a dit que tes amis réintégraient leurs quartiers ce soir après avoir dormi dans ta chambre pendant des jours.

Louis haussa les épaules, tâchant de ne pas montrer l'effroi que l'idée de dormir seul sans présence humaine lui procurait. Il était encore trop marqué par ces derniers jours pour se dire qu'il allait pouvoir dormir tranquillement et ne pas se croire dans une maison au milieu de zombies en ouvrant les yeux sur une pièce vide de toute être humain.

\- Je ferai avec.

Louis donna une dernière accolade à son père avant de rebrousser chemin vers le QG. Il retrouva ses amis sur les canapés habituels. Il s'installa entre Zayn et Liam, ravi de pouvoir encore jouer les troubles fêtes en séparant le couple pour quelques minutes.

Anna l'entraina à danser au bout d'un moment et Louis n'avait jamais été si heureux de danser qu'à cet instant.  Il se faisait un plaisir de faire le pitre en ne dansant que sur une jambe ou sur trois -avec les béquilles. Il rit aux éclats quand Anna perdit l'équilibre et trébucha sur un fauteuil. C'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis plusieurs jours et c'était libérateur.

Il s'assombrit néanmoins quand il dut retourner à sa chambre. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Il échangea un regard avec Harry. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils dormaient ensemble, que ce soit les nuits qu'ils avaient passé à l'extérieur ou ces quatre derniers jours, durant lesquelles ils avaient tous dormi dans la chambre de Louis. Mais il fallait bien que la vie reprenne son cours. Il fallait bien que Louis réapprenne à dormir seul.

Il prit donc le chemin de sa chambre, se déshabilla. Il n'était pas monté avec Harry sur le toit depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, mais aucun des deux n'en avait envie pour l'instant. Tout était encore trop frais.

Louis se coucha dans ses draps froids. Il garda les yeux rivés au plafond, conscient de chercher la respiration d'Harry pour s'endormir, comme il le faisait chaque soir depuis une semaine. Il ne la trouva évidemment pas.

Minuit. Une heure. Deux heures. Le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. Il savait qu'il était en sécurité. Du moins, il aurait dû le savoir.

Louis finit par craquer. Il se leva, s'empara de son arme et sortit de sa chambre. Le nœud dans son estomac se dénoua quand il entendit la musique classique s'échappant du QG. Harry non plus ne pouvait pas dormir.

Louis se glissa jusqu'à l'entrée du QG et poursuivit jusqu'au divan qu'Harry occupait actuellement.

\- T'es où ?

\- Ici.

Comme s'il n'était pas surpris. Comme si c'était naturel que Louis ne puisse dormir seul et le rejoigne ici. Louis parvint au canapé d'Harry. La main d'Harry l'effleura et il la saisit avant de s'assoir au bord du divan. L'autre le lâcha.

\- On en revient à nos débuts, souffla Louis dans le noir complet. C'est ici que j'ai commencé à saisir que t'étais pas un connard fini.

Le rire d'Harry retentit dans l'obscurité.

\- ça dépend des jours, disons.

\- C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi, souligna Louis avec amusement.

Les notes de musique furent les seuls sons à emplir la pièce pendant plusieurs instants. Louis, toujours assis au bord du canapé d'Harry, ne bougeait pas.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir seul, lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- Moi non plus, pourquoi tu crois que je suis là, éveillé à écouter de la musique classique ? Dans le noir seul, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour dehors. J'ai peur que mes cauchemars du début reviennent. J'ai peur de me réveiller et que personne ne soit là et que j'arrive pas à me rassurer. Avec la musique, je sais que je suis ici, en sécurité.

\- Alors pourquoi tu dors pas, là maintenant ?

Harry s'agita sur le divan.

\- Parce que t'étais pas là.

Le cœur de Louis accéléra. Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer doucement le bras d'Harry avant de se lever pour rejoindre son propre divan, la tête à la perpendiculaire de celle d'Harry, très proches l'une de l'autre.

\- Bonne nuit.

Et si Louis brûlait d'envie de dormir à nouveau dans les bras d'Harry, il n'en dit rien. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il n'était pas sûr que cela puisse se reproduire. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été trop loin et qu'Harry préférait garder ses distance sur ce plan là.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun contact de ce genre depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, cinq jours plus tôt. Ils s'en étaient tenus aux rapports platoniques qu'ils entretenaient auparavant. Amis. Juste cela. Ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre qu'Anna, Liam, Zayn, Carrie et Niall au cours des dernières nuits. Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls à aucun moment.

Il semblait que ce qui s'était passé dehors était une parenthèse qui n'était probablement pas amenée à se reproduire ici. Peut-être que dans leur ancien environnement, celui qui n'impliquait pas qu'ils pouvaient mourir demain, Harry avait repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait vu en Louis qu'une dernière étreinte.

Louis tâchait de comprendre, sans y parvenir. Harry envoyait trop de signaux contradictoires. Il lui parlait normalement, mais ne le touchait pas. Il ne faisait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé entre eux et ne montrait aucune volonté d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, Louis surprenait ses yeux sur lui quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Il n'arrivait jamais à décrypter ce qu'il y lisait.

Harry était l'être le plus difficile à comprendre qu'il ait pu rencontrer.

Louis se mordait la langue et ravalait ses émotions.

Quand Harry se réveilla d'un cauchemar au milieu de la nuit, Louis n'eut qu'à tendre le bras et toucher son épaule pour qu'il saisisse sa main, le rassurant aussitôt. Louis était là, humain, ils étaient rentrés.

Ils allaient bien.

 

Louis trouva Jude à la cafétéria un soir alors qu'il rejoignait le QG pour dormir sur son canapé, comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Jude avait un verre à la main. L'alcool que fabriquaient George et Mama et qu'ils gardaient pour les grandes occasions. Les longs cheveux blonds du jeune homme lui cachaient le visage alors qu'il était écroulé sur la table, endormi.

Louis le réveilla en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. Il savait ce que Jude traversait. Quand Tom était mort huit mois plus tôt, lui aussi se serait bien noyé dans l'alcool.

\- ça va passer, chuchota Jude en s'aspergeant le visage avec de l'eau. On perd des gens tout le temps, ça va passer.

Il s'essuya les yeux.

\- Putain de merde. Laisse jamais Zayn partir tout seul, Louis. Jamais. Parce que s'il lui arrive quelque chose alors que t'es pas là pour le protéger… tu t'en voudras toute ta vie.

\- T'étais cloué au lit avec la grippe, Jude. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, c'est moi.

Jude secoua la tête.

\- Tu voulais ce remède. On aurait tous pris la même décision. Non, la seule personne à blâmer, c'est Natan. J'aurais préféré qu'il crève à la place de Jon.

Jude se leva. Il titubait à moitié mais refusa que Louis l'aide à regagner sa chambre.

\- Je vais faire un tour d'abord. Je veux pas que Tristan me voit dans cet état.

Tristan était comme son petit frère. Il ne pouvait rentrer dans leur chambre avec cette tête là s'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Jude avait presque rejoint la sortie de la cafétéria quand il s'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Harry m'a transmis ce que Jon avait dit pour moi. Que s'il avait eu un frère, il aurait voulu qu'il me ressemble. Jon était mon frère, sang ou pas. Je te remercie d'avoir fait demi-tour, Louis. T'étais comme un membre de sa famille, toi aussi. Je suis content qu'il soit pas mort tout seul.

 

Quand Louis rejoignit le QG après cela, Harry dormait déjà. Il hésita avant de s'assoir au bord du divan de son ami. Celui-ci dut sentir sa présence parce que sa main se posa sur sa cuisse.

\- ça va ? chuchota-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé.

Comme Louis ne répondait pas, Harry tira un peu sur son bras.

\- Viens là.

Louis s'allongea près de lui et Harry l'entoura de ses bras. Louis sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son ventre. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué. Louis inspira à fond l'odeur d'Harry pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Pas de faiblesses. Pas de pleurs.

\- Je vais tomber du canapé, signala enfin Louis avec un rire faux.

Harry soupira avant de se redresser.

\- Bouge-toi.

Il coupa la musique alors que Louis se tenait debout devant le canapé, revint le chercher et saisit son bras pour lui faire quitter le QG. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le matelas quelques secondes après avoir franchi le seuil.

\- Je peux dormir par terre si tu…

\- Sois pas ridicule, rétorqua Harry. Viens.

Louis roula des yeux et tâtonna pour se glisser sous les couvertures à son tour.

\- Est-ce que je peux…, commença Harry.

\- S'il-te-plait, oui, chuchota Louis en se rapprochant de lui, sachant pertinemment ce qu'Harry voulait et trop fatigué physiquement et émotionnellement pour cacher qu'il en crevait d'envie lui-aussi.

Harry cherchait sa chaleur. Il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Louis, la calant dans le bas de son dos. Louis aurait nié auprès de tout autre être humain, mais il se sentit fondre. Il crevait d'envie d'avouer à Harry qu'il lui avait manqué mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il disait. En serait-il autrement un jour ? Serait-il un jour capable de parler de ce qu'il ressentait ?

\- Mais la musique…, se rappela-t-il soudain.

\- C'est pas le manque de musique qui m'empêche de dormir.  

C'était le manque de Louis.

 

Ils reproduisirent le même schéma toute la semaine. Ils ne se donnaient même plus la peine d'aller au QG. Louis se glissait en douce dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils dormaient dans le même lit trop petit pour deux, ils s'éveillaient si l'autre cauchemardait, ils mêlaient leurs jambes, leurs bras, dormaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Louis croisa Jeremy dans le couloir une de ces nuits. L'autre s'arrêta dès qu'il le vit et pâlit. Louis comprit aussitôt.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de le voir, Jeremy. Il a été enfermé pour une raison. Il a été condamné et t'as pas le droit de…

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? M'enfermer moi aussi ? Monsieur le petit roi veut faire sa loi ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est ta faute s'il est dans cette situation.

Louis dut serrer les dents et fermer les yeux tant la rage montait.

\- Il s'est mis dans cette situation tout seul. Il nous a laissés crever là bas, si t'es pas foutu de le voir c'est que…

\- Il vous a attendus. Il a eu peur. Il croyait que vous étiez morts. C'est inj…

Louis tourna les talons. S'il en avait écouté plus, il lui aurait foutu son poing dans la figure. Les poings serrés, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry en inspirant par le nez. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours devant la chambre avant de se décider à entrer et se glisser dans le lit d'Harry comme il le faisait depuis des jours.

Harry dut sentir dans son sommeil que quelque chose n'allait pas, probablement dans la façon dont Louis se tenait. Il passa un bras autour de ses hanches pour l'amener contre lui. C'était les seuls gestes d'affection qu'ils s'autorisaient. La nuit quand ils étaient complètement dans le noir et se rassuraient l'un l'autre dans l'obscurité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Rien. Dors.

Harry l'amena plus étroitement encore contre lui et Louis s'agrippa à son tee-shirt comme à son ancre.

\- Dors, souffla Harry à son tour. Ça ira mieux demain.

 

\- J'ai voulu venir te voir ce matin. Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Pourtant, quand tu es arrivé au self deux heures plus tard, tu as dit que tu venais juste de te lever.

Le ton de Zayn était à mi chemin entre inquisiteur et malicieux.

\- Et étrangement, Harry est arrivé cinq minutes après toi.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, bougonna Louis en reposant le revolver qu'il venait de nettoyer.

Ils s'étaient retranchés dans l'armurerie. Louis n'était pas encore prêt à sortir à l'air libre malgré les quinze jours qui s'étaient écoulés, et Zayn refusait de sortir sans lui. Etant donné que Jude avait perdu son coéquipier et n'était pas en état de sortir seul, plus personne n'allait à la chasse. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des provisions. Mais il leur faudrait ressortir bientôt, Louis le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se terrer là dedans indéfiniment.

L'ironie de ce monde est qu'il était plus sûr de rester enfermer mais qu'il fallait également sortir pour survivre. Aucun met n'allait pas s'acheminer seul jusqu'à eux.

Zayn fixait toujours Louis, attendant une réponse.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir dans une pièce vide. Lui non plus.

Zayn acquiesça d'un grognement sibyllin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui proposes pas d'emménager avec toi ? Dans ta chambre ? C'est plus grand que son cagibi et Natan n'est plus là.

Louis fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment songé à cette possibilité mais c'était… envisageable.

\- Je vais y songer.

Zayn secoua la tête. Un demi-sourire étirait ses lèvres, comme s'il savait. Zayn avait un sixième sens concernant Louis. Ils se comprenaient sur le terrain comme dans la vie de tous les jours. La façon dont Zayn pouvait lire dans l'esprit de Louis l'effrayait parfois.

\- Tu ferais bien d'y songer, oui, reprit le métis. Avant que l'un de vous n'éborgne l'autre dans son sommeil parce que son lit est trop petit.

Il leva son index en l'air avant que Louis n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

\- Et n'essaye _même pas_ de me faire croire que tu dors par terre.

Louis se tut.

 

La nouvelle selon laquelle Harry emménageait chez Louis fit rapidement le tour de la Base. Une nouvelle qui aurait fait bondir au plafond la plupart des membres de la communauté quelques mois plus tôt ne surprit cette fois personne. La plupart avait bien conscience de ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour revenir de Birmingham. Ils avaient bien conscience de ce qui s'était tissé entre eux.

Du moins ils le croyaient. Personne n'en était vraiment certain.

Louis lui-même ne le savait pas réellement.

La mauvaise nouvelle, du point de vue de Louis du moins, est qu'ils avaient cessé de dormir dans le même lit. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre, ils pouvaient vérifier que l'autre était là rien qu'en écoutant sa respiration, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se serrer dans un seul petit lit.

C'était bien dommage, selon l'avis de certains.

Louis avait fini par accepter de retourner dehors. C'était un être libre, il en avait besoin. Il lui fallait simplement dépasser sa peur. Zayn l'avait accompagné pas à pas. Il ne l'avait quitté à aucun instant, comme d'habitude. Louis avait une boule dans la gorge en songeant qu'il était capable d'abattre des animaux et de ramener à manger aux habitants de la Base grâce à Jon. Il lui avait tout appris. C'était lui le maitre.

Le maitre était mort.

Parfois, Louis se demandait : A quand l'élève ?

Harry était anormalement silencieux ce soir-là au diner. Louis ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Anna paraissait inquiète. Elle se leva dès que son meilleur ami eut fini de diner et le suivit dans le couloir sous les yeux de Louis. Il fit taire son anxiété. Si Harry avait voulu que Louis soit là, il le lui aurait fait savoir.

Tristan tentait de forcer Jude à manger. Il n'avait pas d'appétit depuis des jours et le plus jeune s'en faisait pour lui. Il lança un coup d'œil implorant à Louis depuis l'autre côté de la table. Celui-ci se pencha pour s'emparer du bol de soupe vide de Jude et versa une partie de la sienne dedans. Jude lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Tu manges que ça. Et Tristan va me faire une attaque si tu te décides pas à avaler un peu plus que quatre cuillères de soupe.

Jude lança un coup d'œil au plus jeune, qui regardait le plafond. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser retentissant sur le côté de sa tête.

\- Je vais bien, ptit gars, j'ai juste l'estomac un peu fragile en ce moment.

Tristan roula des yeux et toussa en disant "Bien sûr" ironiquement.

Jude remercia Louis d'un regard.

Louis trouva Anna et Harry au QG un peu plus tard. Il s'était endormi, roulé en boule, la tête sur ses genoux. Anna passait sa main dans ses boucles en lisant un roman. Elle invita Louis à s'assoir près d'eux quand elle surprit son regard sur eux. Il obtempéra avec précaution, s'asseyant devant eux à même le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à un Harry endormi avant de revenir sur Anna.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Gemma aujourd'hui, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Oh.

Harry battit des paupières. Il devait avoir entendu. Il laissa tomber une de ses mains du canapé et la tendit vers Louis, qui la saisit entre les siennes alors qu'Harry refermait les yeux.

Louis surprit le regard d'Anna sur leurs doigts entrecroisés quand il releva la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit doucement et souffla un merci. Louis ne savait pas pourquoi elle le remerciait mais hocha la tête malgré tout.

 

Le "procès" de Natan eut lieu un vendredi. Il était assis au centre, sous le feu de tous les regards. Louis et Harry étaient assis près de Jerry, parce qu'eux seuls pouvaient raconter les faits. Louis avait insisté pour que Sylvia et les enfants restent dans la cafétéria, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils aient à écouter cela une fois encore. Les enfants restèrent finalement sous la surveillance de Mama parce que Sylvia n'en fit qu'à sa tête et voulait assister au procès.

Louis raconta le début de l'expédition et le moment où Natan les avait abandonnés, Harry le moment où Jon et lui avaient été encerclés. Il raconta comment Jon avait été pris par surprise par une horde de zombies qui était arrivée par la droite. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait été mordu. Harry expliqua que c'était là qu'il avait dû tirer Jon en arrière et commencer à tirer, juste quand Louis avait demandé où ils étaient. Il narra le chemin jusqu'aux escaliers, son combat contre les zombies avec le sabre de Jon, puis la grenade. Louis remercia quiconque avait appris à Harry à se battre. Louis prit la relève, racontant la suite. Comment ils s'étaient barricadés dans une pièce et avaient attendus pendant des heures, pour finalement découvrir que Natan était parti sans eux, ôtant à Jon le seul espoir qui lui restait de pouvoir dire au revoir à ceux qu'il aimait.

Jerry demanda à Natan ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense.

\- J'ai eu peur. J'ai fui. J'ai été lâche. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Harry et Jon, les zombies étaient trop nombreux. J'ai préféré partir et préparer la voiture. Je me suis rapproché de l'entrée et j'ai attendu des heures, mais personne ne sortait de là. J'étais convaincu qu'ils étaient tous morts ! s'exclama-t-il soudain avec plus de véhémence. Comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était pas le cas ?

\- En restant avec nous et en te battant au lieu de te sauver comme un pauvre…

Louis s'interrompit avec un mouvement de tête brusque quand Jerry posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, Louis. J'ai mal agi.

\- Tu as… mal agi ! Jon est mort loin d'ici par ta faute ! On aurait pu le ramener, il aurait pu dire au revoir, si t'avais pas agi comme le dernier des cons ! Ce n'est pas "mal agir" ! Tu nous as trahis ! Tu nous as laissés pour morts ! Harry et moi, on aurait pu crever là bas !

\- Et j'en suis désolé. Sincèrement. Je pourrai jamais le dire suffisamment de fois pour exprimer mes remords.

Pour une fois que Natan parlait d'un ton calme, Louis avait envie de lui envoyer une chaise dans la figure.

\- Des remords, c'est pas assez.

Jerry prit la parole.

\- Natan, ce que tu as fait là-bas est très grave. J'espère que tu as conscience que ce que tu as commis est constitutif d'une trahison dans notre communauté. Tu as mis en péril trois des nôtres et tu as privé un mourant et sa famille de leurs derniers moments ensemble. Tu n'as pas agi en coéquipier, tu as agi en solitaire, pour sauver ta vie. Prends conscience aujourd'hui que plus personne ici ne t'accordera plus jamais sa confiance. Si tu veux sortir à l'air libre désormais, tu devras te débrouiller seul, parce que je ne prendrai plus le risque d'envoyer quelqu'un avec toi sachant que tu peux choisir de te sauver plutôt que le défendre. Tu sais que c'est comme ça que ça marche. L'autre avant soi-même. Zayn mourrait pour Louis, Louis mourrait pour Zayn, Jude serait mort pour Jon s'il l'avait fallu, Harry était prêt à mourir pour Jon, je serais prêt à mourir pour Mac. On serait tous prêts à se sacrifier les uns pour les autres parce qu'on est une famille, Natan. Tu as renié cette famille. J'ai toujours été clément envers tes débordements, mais ceci n'est plus un simple débordement. Tu as failli les tuer par ta lâcheté.

La voix de Jerry était glaciale. Natan n'en menait pas large. Un instant, Louis eut de la peine pour lui. Un instant, Louis se rappela de son ami Natan. Celui qui n'avait pas privé Jon de ses derniers moments ici, celui qui ne l'avait pas abandonné.

\- Que ceux qui ont des sanctions à proposer lèvent la main.

Louis leva la main le premier. Jerry lui donna la parole.

 - Le bannissement.

Un brouhaha s'éleva de la foule. Des murmures approbateurs, d'autres hésitants.

\- Il n'en est pas question, fit une voix soudain.

Louis ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette voix appartienne à Harry.

\- Harry ? fit Jerry, surpris.

\- L'envoyer seul dans la nature revient à le tuer. Je ne pensais pas que vous prononciez de peine de mort ici.

Louis se tourna vers lui, incrédule:

\- Parce qu'il nous  a fait quoi ? Exactement ça ! On aurait pu ne pas revenir, on aurait pu être attaqués en route ou être livrés à nous-mêmes, on aurait…

\- Mais on ne l'était pas. On était ensemble et on est vivants, Louis. Je pense qu'on a perdu assez de membres de cette communauté comme ça. Le sang n'est pas la solution.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que…

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel et attrapa le poignet de Louis en se levant de sa chaise brusquement sous les yeux de toute l'assemblée.

\- Veuillez nous excuser quelques minutes.

Les yeux de Jerry étaient rivés sur la main d'Harry en contact avec la peau de Louis pendant que celui-ci trainait Louis vers un couloir proche. Il semblait comprendre que ces deux là en avait fait du chemin depuis leur séjour en réserve.

S'il avait su.

\- Prenez votre temps ! railla Mac depuis leur cercle. C'est pas comme si on patientait en vous attendant après tout.

Harry traina Louis dans un couloir près du QG et l'adossa au mur. Louis était furibond.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? interrogea-t-il, furieux.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? rétorqua Harry sur le même ton. Depuis quand tu veux envoyer des gens à une mort certaine ?

\- C'est pas… Il nous a abandonnés Harry ! On a failli mourir pour lui !

\- Mais on n'est pas morts ! On a survécu ! Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'il faut répondre à la connerie par la connerie ? Au sang par le sang ?

\- C'est pas de ça dont il est question, il est question de justice, de Jon, de moi, de ce que j'ai fait, de…

Harry sembla comprendre tout d'un coup. Il saisit brusquement, sans que Louis sache comment.

\- C'est à propos de ce que tu as du faire pour Jon. Le tuer. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus de Natan dans les parages. Parce qu'il a privé Jon de ses derniers moments avec Sylvia et Matthew et parce qu'il t'a obligé à appuyer sur cette détente. Et parce que ça te hante.

\- Comment tu sais que…

\- Tu en rêves la nuit.

Louis baissa les yeux. Il se rappelait de cette voix qui traversait ses cauchemars et l'apaisait aussitôt au milieu de la nuit. Est-ce que Harry…

\- Mais tu ne peux pas l'envoyer à la mort pour ça, Louis. Il a été ton ami. C'est un être humain. Tu l'as connu, estimé, aimé. Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur tout ce que tu sais de lui, sur tout ce qu'il a fait de bien, et l'envoyer à l'échafaud. Tu peux pas, Louis, je sais que tu peux pas. Ou peut-être que tu le peux pour l'instant, parce que tu es furieux et que tu as mal et que tu cries vengeance et justice. Mais tu t'en voudras quand tout sera retombé. Tu auras envoyé ton ancien ami à la mort et tu as déjà perdu trop de personnes pour supporter d'avoir ça sur la conscience. Tu le sais. Natan n'est pas n'importe qui et c'est pour ça que tu es aussi en colère. Il était ton ami, ton colocataire. Il t'aimait. Tu avais confiance en lui et c'est pour ça que la trahison fait aussi mal.

Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux en parlant de sa voix lente et ses mots faisaient leur chemin sous le crâne de Louis. Il oubliait parfois qu'il avait livré beaucoup de lui-même à Harry au cours des derniers mois et qu'Harry le connaissait sans doute bien plus que la grande majorité des membres de la communauté.

Louis ferma les yeux et laissa reposer son front sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je suis fatigué de me battre, certains jours.

\- Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas à te battre pour tout. Laisse-moi faire aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Tu le regretterais si tu faisais des choix seul alors que tu es en colère. Tu prends de mauvaises décisions sous la colère, tu me l'as dit toi-même.

C'était vrai. Peu importe combien Louis souhaitait tuer Natan lui-même maintenant, il risquait de le regretter un jour, lui qui tentait toujours de sauver tout le monde, même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas forcément.

\- Je t'ai dit bien trop de choses, Harry, souligna Louis, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il finit par se redresser et rejoindre le QG. Les autres discutaient paisiblement mais les conversations s'atténuèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre quand Harry et Louis reprirent leur place dans le cercle. Louis croisa ses bras sur son torse et laissa Harry parler.

\- Nous ne pensons pas que Natan devrait être banni. Cela équivaudrait à le condamner à mort et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Nous pensons qu'il serait peut-être plus… juste, puisque visiblement il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire des membres de cette communauté, de le condamner à la solitude. Il devrait être condamné à vivre dans l'une des pièces des réserves, à l'opposé des chambres et ne devrait pas être autorisé à prendre ses repas aux mêmes heures que les autres, ni à se rendre aux évènements de la base ou aux réunions. Il ne devrait pas non plus avoir le droit de communiquer avec les autres membres de la base de quelque façon que ce soit. Et ce jusqu'à ce que vous jugiez qu'il a subi son châtiment assez longtemps.

Tout le monde sembla surpris par la proposition. C'était nouveau comme châtiment, mais c'était une bonne idée. C'était adapté. Personne ne mourrait mais Natan était puni quand même. Puisqu'il se désintéressait des autres, les autres se désintéresseraient de lui.

\- Je trouve ta proposition sensée, Harry. Tu as dit "nous" néanmoins, dois-je en conclure que Louis est d'accord avec toi ?

Louis avait relevé le "nous". Harry parlait pour eux deux mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il savait déjà qu'il le ferait. En revanche, que Louis se taise pour laisser parler quelqu'un à sa place, c'était inédit pour tous les autres. C'était même sacrément surprenant parce que Louis ne se taisait jamais d'ordinaire quand il avait quelque chose à dire. Louis voyait déjà les questions affleurer et les regards passer entre Harry et lui, regards qui se demandaient quelle intensité avait leur relation désormais.

Louis lui-même n'ignorait.

\- Je le suis, annonça Louis calmement.

Jerry hocha la tête. S'il était surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

\- Passons aux votes dans ce cas, à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ait une peine à proposer.

Sylvia proposa le bannissement. Louis ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Heureusement pour Natan, cette proposition ne l'emporta pas aux suffrages. La solution d'Harry l'emporta en grande majorité. Seul Jeremy, Jade et Tracy votèrent contre.

Natan était blanc comme un linge. Louis s'interdit d'avoir pitié de lui.

\- Natan, nous te condamnons aujourd'hui à la solitude. Il t'est interdit d'entrer en contact avec les autres membres de cette communauté de quelque façon que ce soit et toute personne qui désobéira à cet ordre s'exposera à des conséquences.

Son regard dériva sur Jeremy, avant qu'il ne poursuive.

\- Nous te communiquerons tes horaires de repas et les heures auxquels tu pourras avoir accès aux douches. Aujourd'hui, Natan, tu deviens un fantôme. Tu es aussi mort pour nous que l'étaient pour toi ceux que tu as abandonné durant cette expédition.

Jerry n'avait montré à aucun moment l'étendue de sa colère. Jusqu'ici, jusqu'à l'intonation coupante que prit sa voix sur ses derniers mots. Tous se levèrent sans plus prêter attention à Natan.

Natan qui, malgré ce qu'on lui avait dit, s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Louis. Quand George et ses larges épaules se dressèrent entre Louis et lui, Natan leva les deux mains.

\- Je voudrais juste… présenter mes excuses.

Louis serra les mâchoires. Il tâcha de se rappeler du Natan d'avant avant d'hocher la tête en direction de George, autorisant Natan à passer.

\- Louis, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, et je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute et je…

\- Harry aussi.

\- Quoi ? fit Natan sans comprendre.

\- Harry aurait pu mourir aussi.

Encore une fois, il faisait un hiérarchie dans la valeur des vies des gens dans cette Base.

\- Aucune vie ne vaut plus qu'une autre ici, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Louis, je…

\- Fous-moi la paix. J'en veux pas de tes excuses, Nat. J'en veux pas. Tu nous as abandonnés. Tu **m** 'as abandonné, **moi** , Natan. Tu savais que je retournais en bas, tu savais que je risquais d'y laisser ma peau. T'étais pas censé m'aimer ? T'étais pas censé être prêt à tout sacrifier pour moi ? Toi qui disais que tu serais toujours là pour me protéger ?

Natan se décomposa.

\- Lou…

\- M'appelle pas comme ça. M'appelle plus du tout. Je…

Pour la première fois, Louis s'autorisa à dire ce qui lui avait vraiment fait mal dans la lâcheté de Natan, hormis son rôle dans la mort de Jon.

\- J'avais confiance en toi. On se connait depuis qu'on a quinze ans, putain. Si ça avait été toi, en bas, je serais retourné te chercher. Tu le sais. Je me serais sacrifié pour toi, Natan, sans même hésiter. T'étais mon ami, putain, t'étais… T'étais proche de moi. Je peux plus te regarder en face sans te voir courir dans l'autre direction. T'as fait pas mal de conneries, Natan, mais t'aurais dû savoir que me trahir était la dernière des choses à faire. Je te pardonnerai jamais ça. Tu es mort pour moi. Ne m'approche plus jamais.

Louis fit volte-face mais Natan le rattrapa par le bras. Il le relâcha avec un gémissement de douleur avant même que Louis ait pu se retourner.

Jude était intervenu. Il avait tordu le poignet de Natan entre deux doigts. Il avança vers lui, si froidement que Natan recula quand Jude l'eut lâché.

\- Tu ne le touches pas. Tu disparais. T'as réussi à m'éviter depuis ton retour mais crois pas que je t'ai oublié. Si je revois ta gueule dans le coin, je te tue. Si tu t'en prends à l'un d'entre nous encore, je te tue. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de ta lâcheté et j'aurais aucun scrupule à t'envoyer dans la tombe aussi.

Il bouscula Natan qui trébucha et faillit tomber en arrière. D'autres membres de la communauté avaient afflué. Erin attrapa la main de Jude pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Les épaules de ce dernier étaient crispées. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille près de lui, vers Tristan derrière elle, et recula d'un pas.

\- Barre-toi.

Natan prit un couloir adjacent.

C'était la dernière fois que Louis le voyait avant longtemps.

Jude se tourna vers Louis. Il tenait toujours la main d'Erin. Elle l'avait beaucoup soutenu ces derniers temps. Louis se demandait ce que Mac penserait de Jude comme gendre, Erin étant la fille qu'il avait eue avec sa première épouse.

\- Harry et toi… vous êtes des gens biens. Je pense pas que j'aurais pu vouloir autre chose que sa tête si j'avais été à votre place.

 Louis aurait pensé pareil le matin même. Il sourit faiblement et fit volte-face. Ama, l'ainée, l'attendait à la sortie. Louis était son chouchou depuis des années. Elle le serra dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux avant de lui libérer le passage pour qu'il s'éclipse.

Louis avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Ou avec Harry. Il en était visiblement au point aujourd'hui où il ne supportait personne d'autre que lui. Cela lui était arrivé souvent ces temps-ci quand il avait à parler de ce qui s'était passé là-dehors. Les autres ne pouvaient pas réellement comprendre. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient eu à presser la détente. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient fait le choix de partir en expédition sans attendre que Zayn soit remis. Ce n'était pas eux que la peur et l'horreur avaient poursuivi pendant des jours.

Louis se retira dans sa chambre. Il était encore tôt mais il était épuisé, physiquement comme émotionnellement. Il s'endormit avant qu'Harry ne revienne.

Quand Louis se réveilla au milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar, Harry était néanmoins assis au bord de son lit. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Louis, chassant de sa tête les derniers vestiges du cauchemar. La pièce était seulement éclairée par la bougie qu'Harry avait allumée. Il aimait beaucoup ces trucs.

\- Tu viens de rentrer ? Pourquoi t'es encore habillé ?

\- J'étais avec Anna et… j'ai été sur le toit ensuite.

\- Sans moi ?

\- Tu dormais. Et je crois que j'avais besoin… de réfléchir.

Louis fronça les sourcils mais Harry ne semblait pas disposé à en dire plus.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar quand je suis entré, je t'ai réveillé. Essaye de te rendormir.

Harry se leva et se débarrassa de ses vêtements à la lueur de la bougie. Louis le vit hésiter quand il se retrouva en boxer, prêt à dormir -parce qu'Harry aimait visiblement dormir sans beaucoup de tissu sur lui. L'aigle tatoué sur son dos paraissait pris de vie à la lueur de la bougie. Louis lui demanderait d'où il venait, un jour. Pas ce soir néanmoins.

Harry s'approcha du lit de son colocataire et, sans dire un mot, poussa un peu Louis et se glissa sous les couvertures près de lui. Louis sourit en regardant le plafond.

\- Tu pourrais au moins demander la permission de prendre toute la place dans mon lit.

\- Je vois pas l'utilité en fait, parce que tu dirais oui.

\- T'es bien trop sûr de toi.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tu craques pour moi. Autant m'en servir à mon avantage.

Louis lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Harry lui donna un coup sur la cuisse en souriant en coin. Il finit par se tourner vers la table de chevet et souffla la bougie. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir total, allongés l'un près de l'autre dans un lit trop petit pour deux.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, Louis.

Louis sentait la chaleur d'Harry près de lui. Sa peau nue irradiait près de la sienne. Il savait que son colocataire ne dormait pas non plus. Il l'entendit soupirer et grommeler un juron avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers lui. Contre toute attente, il attira Louis tout contre lui et le cœur de celui-ci fit une brusque embardée. Il sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres et sa main était pressée dans le bas de son dos, collant leurs bassins.

Incapable de penser, incapable de respirer, Louis glissa sa main sur le torse d'Harry, dans son cou, jusqu'à sa nuque.

Les mains immenses d'Harry localisèrent son visage, caressant les joues de Louis, ses pommettes, son nez, ses lèvres. Louis entendit sa respiration se bloquer et il comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant que sa bouche ne trouve la sienne.

Louis se mit à trembler dans ses bras alors que les lèvres d'Harry capturaient les siennes, douces mais avides. L'idée d'embrasser Harry à nouveau n'avait pas quitté Louis depuis cette nuit dans la maison mais l'embrasser réellement était bien meilleur que le souvenir. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'admettrait pas même sous la torture.

Harry l'embrassa dans l'obscurité avec une douceur dont Louis ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Tout était toujours plus simple pour eux la nuit, dans le noir. Louis répondit en enfouissant les mains dans ses cheveux et en l'attirant plus près, frissonnant lorsque les mains d'Harry caressèrent sa taille. Leur baiser, de doux et endormi, dérapa jusqu'à en devenir fiévreux. Leurs cœurs affolés matchaient leurs respirations entrecoupées. Harry se pencha au-dessus de Louis pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche pendant que les mains de Louis agrippaient ses épaules nues. Les lèvres d'Harry dérivèrent dans le cou de Louis, pressant un baiser sous son oreille, glissant sous sa nuque, tirant un gémissement à Louis quand Harry suçota la peau tendre dans le creux de son cou. Ses mains ôtèrent son tee-shirt, glissèrent sur sa peau brûlante, pressèrent ses hanches. Le cœur de Louis battait à se rompre. C'était différent de la première fois.

La dernière fois avait eu lieu parce que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Cette nuit-là, c'était parce qu'ils le voulaient simplement. Sans contrainte de temps, sans contrainte vitale.

Harry fit Louis sien une nouvelle fois, la main de chacun plaquée sur la bouche de l'autre pour se contraindre au silence, les yeux dans les yeux.

Plus vivants que jamais.


	21. Light & Darkness

Louis commença à ressentir l'absence de Jon et Natan par de petites choses. C'était les cours de tirs à l'arc interrompus parce que Louis les donnait auparavant en compagnie de son mentor. C'était l'habitude de Natan de lui voler les restes de son plat aux repas si Louis ne finissait pas. C'était le rire de Jon à travers la cafétéria. C'était Natan qui l'entrainait à danser au milieu du QG lorsque Louis augmentait le son de la musique.

Jon était mort et Natan était devenu un fantôme.

Les paroles de Jeremy tournaient parfois dans l'esprit de Louis, tard le soir.

"Il vous a attendus. Il a eu peur. Il croyait que vous étiez morts."

Mais Louis ne comprenait pas. Peut-être que la réaction de Natan était concevable pour Jeremy, qui avait une frousse effroyable des Cadavres et ne sortait jamais. Peut-être que c'était concevable pour beaucoup d'autres, même. Mais pas pour Louis.

Qu'il les ait attendus ou non ne changeait pas grand-chose. Sur le terrain, c'est sur le moment que tout peut basculer. En une seconde, en une décision. Louis pensait toujours que Natan avait tort. Il n'avait pas agi en coéquipier. Il les avait laissés mourir. Il avait privé Jon de ses derniers instants avec sa famille. Il avait poussé Louis à appuyer sur la détente. Il avait trahi la confiance qu'ils avaient placé en lui pour sauver sa vie.

C'était à cela que Louis réfléchissait. En un quart de seconde, en un geste, une morsure, tout pouvait changer. On passait de lâche à Survivant. Si Harry, Louis et Jon étaient tous trois morts dans ce hangar, Natan serait probablement passé pour celui qui avait su quand sortir à temps et Louis pour la tête brûlée irréfléchie à qui cela avait coûté la vie.

C'était toute la subtilité des missions en extérieur. Il fallait parvenir à distinguer lorsque la situation était désespérée, lorsque tout était perdu, de l'inverse. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup quand ses camarades sont déjà mordus ou à moitié morts : suicidaire. Peu importe combien cela nous pèse, on les laisse derrière pour sauver sa peau, parce qu'on les sait condamnés. En revanche, tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs, tant que les autres peuvent être sauvés, on n'abandonne personne. C'était la règle.

Louis avait fait le bon choix. Natan, le mauvais.

Il l'avait exposé à Zayn et Liam un soir, allongé en travers de leur lit.

Ce à quoi Liam lui avait répondu doucement :

\- Parce que tu crois encore qu'il n'y a que des bons et des mauvais choix dans la vie ?

Louis n'avait pas compris. Alors Liam avait expliqué.

\- Tout est question de perspective. Le méchant d'un camp sera le héros d'un autre. Dans la Cité ? Les privations appliquées aux uns feront le bonheur des autres. L'amour ? Les relations des uns sembleraient monstrueuses aux autres. Pour Natan ? La lâcheté de l'un passe pour de l'instinct de survie ailleurs.

 - Ce n'était pas de l'instinct de…

\- Il a failli vous faire tuer, Louis, je sais ça. Il a agi en solitaire et pas comme le membre d'une équipe, vous avez manqué mourir par sa faute. Pas juste parce qu'il est parti, mais aussi parce qu'il n'a rien dit en revenant. Il connaissait les règles, les a violées, a été puni en conséquence. Je sais. Je te dis simplement que ce n'est pas si simple. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, le spectre de nos décisions est beaucoup plus large.

Liam avait déposé un baiser sur le crâne de Louis.

\- Je sais que tu as une multitude de raisons de lui en vouloir. Il a empêché Jon de faire ses adieux à Sylvia et Matthew. Il a failli faire tuer Harry. Il a failli te tuer. Il a trahi ta confiance. Il a trahi ton amitié. Je pense aussi que c'est plus que ça. Déjà, tu as dû appuyer sur la détente et tu n'oublieras jamais ça, crois-moi. Ça va te hanter. Et… je pense que Natan a été, volontairement ou non, un des instruments de la mort de deux des personnes que tu as le plus aimées ici. Jon… Et Tom.

Louis avait frissonné. Il avait relégué ces souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête mais ses cauchemars venaient lui rappeler. Il n'avait pas parlé à Natan pendant un mois après ce qui s'était passé à l'époque. Il lui avait dit que c'était sa faute. Tom était l'un des gardes qui protégeaient les agriculteurs, le deuxième étant justement Natan. Ils s'étaient faits attaqués. Tom était resté derrière pour les couvrir.  Il n'était pas rentré. Jamais.

\- Je pense que tu t'en veux parce que tu te dis que si tu avais réalisé à ce moment là que Natan n'était pas digne de confiance, tu aurais peut-être pu sauver Jon. Je pense aussi que tu t'en veux parce que, malgré tout, Natan était proche de toi. C'était ton ami. Et il te manque. Même si, tête de mule comme tu es, tu refuses de l'admettre. Et tu as failli le bannir. Ce qui est une décision… très dure, Louis. Je pense que ta colère parlait sur le coup mais que tu t'en rends compte maintenant. Et tu t'en veux.

Zayn avait lâché, de l'autre côté de Louis.

\- Si tu continues à remuer tout ça, tu vas exploser. Tu dois lâcher prise, toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas porter toute la culpabilité du monde sur tes épaules. Tout n'est pas ta faute.

Comme Louis ne répondait pas, Liam et Zayn s'étaient tournés vers lui d'un mouvement si synchronisé que c'en était effrayant. Ils avaient chacun passé un bras autour de lui. La main de Zayn reposait sur l'avant-bras que son compagnon avait posé en travers du ventre de Louis.

Zayn et Liam avaient eu très peur de le perdre. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus vieux que Louis, pourtant ils se comportaient toujours comme des grands frères ou des parents. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, surtout.

Parfois, Louis regrettait qu'ils vivent dans un monde tel que le leur simplement parce que Liam et Zayn auraient tant profité à vivre à une autre époque. Ils auraient dû vivre à une période où ils pouvaient se marier, adopter des enfants, ne pas avoir peur de perdre l'autre chaque fois que l'un était à l'extérieur.

Liam et Zayn méritaient mieux que cela. Mieux que cette vie de souffrance et de peur qui était la leur.

 

La semaine fut animée. Louis avait recommencé à sortir le jour avec Zayn. Leurs parties de chasses étaient un succès ces temps-ci et c'était un soulagement vu que l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Mama, Mary et Sylvia étaient occupées toute la journée à préparer la viande que leurs deux chasseurs leur ramenaient chaque jour, les dépeçant, cuisant, salant pour les conserver.

Les moindres retards des chasseurs provoquaient une certaine appréhension chez le reste des membres de la communauté. Niall évoqua même la possibilité de bidouiller des traceurs pour qu'ils puissent savoir où ils étaient à tout moment, mais se ravisa en voyant l'expression d'Harry.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la Cité. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir sans cela, ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Harry et Louis jouaient au chat et à la souris. Parfois, Louis rejoignait Harry dans son lit au milieu de la nuit, parfois c'était l'inverse. Ils n'en parlaient jamais le matin venu. La nuit, ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre comme s'il ne pouvait vivre dans l'obscurité sans les bras de l'autre. Le jour venu, chacun menait sa vie, comme si rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, il n'était pas rare que Louis se réveille à deux heures du matin et réalise qu'Harry était collé à lui.

Comme cette nuit-là.

Louis se réveilla quelques heures après s'être couché. Dans son rêve, ils étaient de retour dehors et Harry était attaqué. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant que le vrai Harry était collé dans son dos, le bras autour de sa taille, une main sur l'abdomen de Louis, toujours sous son tee-shirt. Louis respira à fond et, au lieu de s'éloigner, recula plus encore contre Harry, pressant son corps contre le sien pour se rassurer sur sa présence. Harry soupira contre sa nuque, resserrant sa prise autour de lui, et Louis déglutit en sentant son estomac se tordre. Harry dormait, tenta de se convaincre Louis. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Louis tenta de calmer la flambée de désir qui brûlait son corps et inspira à fond.

Harry embrassa sa nuque et Louis soupira. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps de Louis, glissant sur son abdomen, son torse et ses côtes, ses hanches et son bas-ventre. Il était réveillé. Il agissait consciemment.

Sans un mot, Louis guida la main d'Harry sur lui. Harry obtempéra sans se faire prier. Le torse collé contre le dos de Louis, il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son amant pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir.

Encore une fois.

 

Un branle-bas de combat attendait Zayn et Louis quand ils rentrèrent à la Base deux jours plus tard. Les femmes couraient un peu partout tandis que les hommes étaient tous regroupés au QG. Ce qui était tout à fait anormal et complètement à l'opposé de ce qui se passait d'habitude.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se…

\- Sanah est en train d'accoucher ! lui cria Tristan en trottant vers lui avec un air de ravissement peint sur le visage. Elle va avoir son bébé ! Elle t'a réclamé, elle voudrait que tu sois là quand le bébé va naitre.

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Louis resta figé encore plusieurs instants et répéta :

\- Oh mon dieu.

Zayn lui mit un coup de pied aux fesses.

\- Bouge ton cul, la maman a besoin du parrain !

\- Oh mon dieu.

Louis se décida enfin à courir vers la chambre que Sanah partageait avec Anna.

Il fit un dérapage incontrôlé devant la porte et faillit se casser la figure. Il avait l'impression que c'était son enfant qui était en train de naitre. C'était celui de Tom, son plus proche ami. Ce gosse était comme son neveu par adoption.

Louis avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa courte vie, mais la vue de la scène d'accouchement faillit le faire tomber dans les pommes. Presque toutes les femmes étaient autour de Sanah. Carrie, Anna, Mama, Maya, Jessy, Tracy, Ama, Sylvia, Jade, Mary étaient là. Et étrangement, il y avait aussi Harry, seul homme dans la pièce hormis Louis. Même Liam attendait à la porte, un air penaud sur le visage.

\- Je suis pas spécialiste de ça, moi, se justifia-t-il en s'empourprant devant le regard interrogateur de Louis.

Louis manqua s'étouffer de rire.

\- Des vagins ? Ah, ça non.

Carrie tira Louis par la main jusqu'à l'intérieur.

\- Ramène ton cul, mon beau, la future maman a besoin de soutien.

Louis se fraya un chemin parmi toutes les paires de jambes jusqu'à pouvoir s'assoir près de Sanah, qui tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait le front en sueur et se mordait la lèvre sous les assauts de la douleur. Mary tenait sa main.

\- T'en es où ? demanda Louis, tâchant de ne pas se mettre à crier comme une fillette.

\- Le bébé arrive incessamment sous peu, répondit Mama entre les jambes de Sanah.

\- Pourquoi je suis là ?

Sanah lâcha un rire épuisé.

\- Parce que t'étais ce que Tom avait le plus proche d'un frère, Louis. T'es donc ce que ce que ce gamin ou cette gamine va avoir approchant le plus d'un oncle.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Il fallait que Louis cesse de dire ça. Maya pouffa dans un coin. Les autres souriaient.

\- ça se pavane devant les zombies, mais devant un vagin, il n'y a plus personne, railla Mama, faisant rire les autres.

\- Hé !

Le sourire de Mama disparut, laissant place à une expression de concentration alors qu'elle tâtait le ventre et un endroit non identifié que Louis ne voulait pas apprendre à connaitre.

\- Oh. Sanah, ma chérie, il va falloir que tu restes calme et que tu arrêtes de pousser. Le bébé se présente par le siège.

La matriarche ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Tu peux arranger ça, pas vrai ? demanda Jessy près d'elle en la regardant d'un air alarmé.

\- J'ai… J'ai fait ça qu'une ou deux fois il y a au moins dix ans, je…

\- Je sais faire.

La voix d'Harry surprit tout le monde, Louis le premier. Harry avança jusqu'à Sanah.

\- Sanah, est-ce que tu veux que je…

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Le visage d'Harry se froissa.

\- Je… J'ai pas fait ça depuis des mois et ça m'est arrivé qu'une fois en pratique mais…

\- C'est mieux que moi, garçon, l'interrompit Mama en se relevant difficilement. En selle.

Elle lui laissa la place entre les jambes de Sanah. Louis allait défaillir. Sanah criait et Harry grimaçait, sa main perdue dans une partie du corps féminin que Louis n'avait jamais approché de quelque manière que ce soit.

\- Tu vas pousser un maximum, Sanah. Il faut que je voie le cordon ombilical du bébé. Ensuite, j'aiderai le bébé à sortir en le manipulant, d'accord ?

\- C'est parti !

Sanah broya les mains de Louis et Mary en hurlant. Louis jura intérieurement qu'il préférait affronter une horde de zombies plutôt qu'avoir à accoucher un jour. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour remercier tous les dieux de l'avoir doté d'un pénis.

Sanah jurait et les autres femmes autour d'elle l'encourageaient. C'était la scène la plus terrifiante que Louis ait jamais vue. Sanah se mit soudain à pousser et crier de toutes ses forces et Louis avait tort, le plus effrayant était maintenant. Harry s'activait entre les jambes de Sanah pour que le bébé puisse sortir sans dommage même s'il se présentait mal. Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à Louis, des pleurs retentirent dans la chambre. Sanah retomba en arrière et Harry prit une petite chose dans ses bras. Son visage rayonnait. Louis avait rarement vu cette expression sur son visage et son cœur s'affola pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est une petite fille ! s'exclama Harry en s'emparant du linge que lui tendait Tracy pour essuyer l'enfant.

Vu les regards que l'intégralité de la gente féminine lui lança à ce moment là, Harry allait bientôt devoir faire face à une multitude de demandes en mariage. Peut-être une de Louis aussi, pendant qu'on y était.

\- Bonjour, fit Harry en se penchant sur l'enfant. Bienvenue chez toi.

Louis était tellement ému qu'il aurait probablement pu verser une larme. Même Tracy au cœur de pierre observait Harry et le bébé comme si elle était en présence de Jésus et la Vierge Marie. Mama les interrompit dans leur moment d'émotion.

\- Louis, tu veux venir couper le cordon ?

\- Euh, je… Je suis pas sûr que…

Mais Maya lui tendait déjà la paire de ciseaux et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Pas trop le choix visiblement. Louis marcha sur ses genoux jusqu'à Harry et le bébé et tâcha de ne pas trembler en coupant le dernier lien physique entre la mère et l'enfant. Harry tendit la petite fille à Sanah.

Louis changea d'avis sur l'accouchement à ce moment là. Quand il vit la joie, l'épanouissement et l'amour présents sur le visage de la jeune maman à ce moment là.

\- Mon petit ange, chantonna-t-elle d'une voix épuisée. T'en as mis du temps pour venir voir maman.

Jessy lui demanda son prénom. Louis remarqua à ce moment là qu'elle pleurait. Cela devait être dur pour elle. Elle aurait peut-être souhaité avoir des enfants avec Davin, elle aussi. Louis tourna les yeux vers Sylvia, dont les larmes avaient également débordé. Elle se souvenait sûrement de son accouchement à elle, Jon lui tenant la main. Louis se mit à battre des paupières précipitamment. Ne pas se laisser submerger.

\- Elle s'appelle Lux. Cela signifie lumière en latin.

\- Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu de lumière, chuchota Harry dans le silence.

Sanah leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Merci, Harry. Elle ne serait peut-être pas en aussi bonne santé sans toi.

Harry porta une main à son cœur, sans sourire.

\- Louis, viens dire bonjour à ta nièce.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Louis s'approcha à genoux de la maman et de l'enfant. Sanah lui tendit le bébé et Louis la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, comme s'il allait la casser.

\- Salut, toi, chuchota-t-il.

Il tenait la fille de son meilleur ami entre ses bras. C'était tout ce qui restait de lui en ce monde. Il se racla la gorge. Non, il n'était pas à deux doigts de pleurer. Il battit des paupières plus vite pour chasser son émotion. Il sentit Carrie serrer son bras en marque de soutien.

\- Lux. Elle est magnifique.

Louis reporta à nouveau ses yeux sur l'enfant. Intérieurement, il lui jura de toujours la protéger, au péril de sa vie. Comme l'aurait fait son père, Tom.

Il redonna l'enfant à sa mère avec précaution. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui et il se sentit soudain étouffé. Il évita le regard de tout le monde, spécialement ceux de Carrie et Harry. Ils le connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas comprendre qu'il était au bord de la crise.

\- Je dois… Je dois aller prendre l'air, souffla-t-il enfin en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Louis, interpella Sanah avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il tâcha de ne pas laisser sa voix le trahir.

\- Oui ?

\- T'es un ami génial. Je suis contente que Tom t'aie eu. Je suis contente que Lux t'aie.

Louis hocha la tête et disparut dans le couloir. George et Siri lui lancèrent des regards curieux quand il les croisa mais il poursuivit son chemin. Il se dirigea vers les réserves et entra en trombe dans l'une des pièces encombrées de cartons. La même pièce où il avait passé trois jours enfermé avec Harry, plusieurs mois auparavant. Il s'approcha d'un carton au fond de la pièce, posé à même le sol, et en sortit deux albums. L'un était rempli de photos polaroïds, l'autre de croquis.

Louis ouvrit le premier. Il feuilleta les pages et s'essuya les yeux d'un mouvement rageur. Il n'était pas une petite fille, il n'avait pas à pleurer pour ce genre de choses.

Un mouvement à la porte attira son œil. Harry se tenait là et l'observait, le visage impassible. Louis se sentait vulnérable et il détestait ce sentiment plus qu'aucun autre.

\- C'est l'album auquel tu ne voulais pas que je touche quand on a été enfermés ici ensemble.

Louis acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête à la voix calme d'Harry.

\- Parce qu'il est à toi.

Louis hocha la tête à nouveau. Il fit signe à Harry d'approcher. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui et traversa le bazar ambiant pour venir s'agenouiller face à Louis. Des mois plus tôt, ils se tenaient exactement au même endroit, si ce n'est que la situation était inversée. A l'époque, Harry était vulnérable à cause de ses cauchemars et Louis l'en avait réveillé. Aujourd'hui, c'était quelque peu l'inverse. Louis avait les yeux rivés sur les polaroïds que contenait l'album et sa gorge était serrée. Il n'avait pas touché à ces photos depuis des années.

\- Jerry m'a trouvé dans la cave d'une maison quand j'avais cinq ans. Tout seul au milieu des cartons. Il faisait le tour du quartier pendant que le groupe avec lequel il était à l'époque s'installait dans l'ancien gymnase. Il avait remarqué que cette maison portait des traces d'habitation plus récentes que les autres. Il a entendu du bruit à la cave et il a failli ne pas descendre, pensant que c'était un zombie. Mais il est descendu. Et il m'a trouvé là, au milieu des cartons, serrant cet album photo contre moi. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison.

Louis se racla la gorge, tâchant de poursuivre d'une voix claire.

\- C'est pour ça que je me sens aussi proche de l'histoire de Niall. Parce que mes parents m'ont abandonné, moi aussi. Je suis quasiment certain qu'ils m'ont donné cet album pour me dire que Papa et Maman revenaient bientôt, que je n'avais qu'à regarder leur photo pour me rassurer, et qu'ils sont partis.

Harry amorça un mouvement vers lui mais l'expression de Louis l'empêcha d'aller au bout.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune à la place.

\- Parce qu'un enfant, en ce monde, c'est dangereux. Ça crie, ça court, ça bouge, ça a faim, ça pleure, ça pique des colères. Je devais faire du bruit. La peur l'a probablement emporté.

Le visage d'Harry montrait sa colère et sa contrariété.

\- Jerry m'a gardé avec lui. Il m'a jamais laissé, même quand j'étais plus têtu qu'un âne, même quand tout le monde lui disait que je ne lui apportais que des problèmes. Jamais.

Louis s'essuya les yeux. Il était faible, aujourd'hui.

\- Dans le groupe auquel appartenait Jerry à l'époque, il y avait un autre enfant d'à peu près mon âge. Il s'appelait Tom.

Un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux d'Harry.

\- J'avais souvent peur dans le noir et j'avais peur des zombies, alors il me protégeait. Il disait qu'on était invincibles et que les zombies ne pouvaient rien nous faire si on était assez rapides. Il disait que, quand on serait grands, on apprendrait à se battre pour tuer tous les zombies de la Terre.

Louis laissa échapper un rire humide.

\- On a appris à se battre mais on n'a pas tué tous les zombies. Ce sont les zombies qui l'ont tué.  

Le silence s'installa entre eux, épais, lourd. Louis finit par se racler la gorge, incapable de le supporter plus longtemps.

\- Désolé de te…

\- L'année avant que je sois banni, ma sœur est tombée enceinte. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas mariée. Et dans l'Enceinte, il est interdit d'avoir des gosses sans être marié. A cause du quota d'enfants par personne. Ils veulent s'assurer que personne ne fait trop de marmots à droite à gauche, on est censés faire qu'un enfant par couple, deux maximum. Si un couple en fait un troisième ou si une femme tombe enceinte hors mariage… S'ils sont cléments, ils placent le troisième enfant du couple à l'adoption ou ils interdisent à la mère célibataire d'avoir un autre enfant. S'ils ne le sont pas, ils bannissent l'un des parents. C'est généralement ce qui arrive.

Louis laissa échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction.

\- C'est monstrueux !

Harry hocha la tête, les traits crispés.

\- ça l'est. C'est pire dans la Garde. Les femmes, pour rester pleinement efficaces, n'ont ni le droit de se marier ni de tomber enceinte. Donc, quand Gemma est tombée enceinte, on a tous deux eu peur qu'elle ne soit bannie. On a réussi à dissimuler sa grossesse. Elle était toute fine, elle n'a eu qu'à faire semblant de s'empiffrer et de prendre du poids et à se dissimuler derrière des vêtements amples. Son supérieur était au courant, je crois, même s'il n'a jamais rien dit. Au lieu de continuer à la laisser être un membre de la Garde active, en patrouille, il l'a assignée à la paperasse, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'une assistante pour gérer les plannings de ses hommes. C'était un chic type. Il n'a rien dit à mon père, qui était pourtant son supérieur, mon père étant le Chef de la Garde au grand complet.

Harry ricana.

\- Mon père aurait tué ma sœur à mains nues, je pense. Il ne l'a jamais découvert, Dieu merci. Ma sœur était en froid avec mes parents, elle n'allait plus les voir de toute façon. Moi, je m'y rendais souvent. J'étais très proche d'elle. Je l'ai accompagnée dans les Zones Sombres pour qu'elle y voie des médecins qui ne risqueraient pas de la dénoncer. Le bébé était mal placé. Rien n'y faisait, ni les manipulations, ni les postures, le bébé ne voulait pas se retourner. J'ai rencontré un médecin qui m'a appris comment faire, parce qu'il était très probable que Gemma ne pourrait être avec un docteur lors de son accouchement. Il m'a fait répéter les gestes des centaines et des centaines de fois, ils sont restés gravés au fer rouge dans ma mémoire.

Harry fixait ses mains en parlant. Louis ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne perdait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. La fêlure dans sa voix écorchait le cœur de Louis.

\- J'ai aidé ma sœur à accoucher. On était seuls, tous les deux dans son appartement. Elle mordait dans un morceau de bois pour que les voisins ne l'entendent pas. J'ai réussi à l'aider à mettre au monde le bébé sans dommage. C'était un petit garçon. Gemma a voulu l'appeler Jake. Elle a laissé un mot avec son nom lorsqu'elle l'a abandonné sur le porche d'une église dans les quartiers les plus éloignés de chez elle.

\- Elle l'a…

Le regard d'Harry transperça Louis.

\- Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas comme tes parents. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, mais ils allaient le tuer ou la tuer, très probablement. Une femme seule ne doit pas avoir d'enfant, et encore moins une femme dans la Garde, la fierté des Patriarches. Elle a préféré leur assurer un avenir à tous les deux. Mais elle en a pleuré pendant des jours, des semaines.

\- Qui était le père ?

\- J'en sais rien. Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Probablement un gars de Liberté ou des Zones sombres. Ils sont moins enclins à attendre le mariage dans ces zones là.

Louis fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que vous…

\- On est censés attendre le mariage, oui.

\- Alors avant d'arriver ici, tu n'avais jamais…

\- J'ai dit "censé" Louis. Quand tu penses que tu vas épouser la fille avec laquelle tu sors, la plupart le font avant.

\- Oh.

Donc Harry avait suffisamment aimé Elena pour penser l'épouser.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Pour ta sœur.

\- T'y es pour rien. C'est stupide de t'excuser.

Louis roula des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il dirait cela.

Louis avait envie de l'embrasser. Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr.

Il se leva un peu brusquement, secouant la tête en un vain effort pour se débarrasser des sentiments étranges qui avaient envahi ses veines. Harry le suivit mais ralentit en voyant que Louis ne prenait ni la direction du QG, ni celle de leur chambre.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Regarder le coucher de soleil.

\- Il ne fait pas nuit, ce n'est pas…

\- J'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Il entendit Harry soupirer dans son dos avant que ses pas ne retentissent à nouveau. Il suivait Louis.

\- T'as pas besoin de venir avec moi.

\- Et avoir ta mort sur la conscience ? Non merci. Je pourrai plus jamais regarder Jerry dans les yeux ensuite.

Louis s'arrêta juste sous la trappe et se tourna vers lui. Harry était si proche qu'il devait lever un peu la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Et je te manquerais.

\- Grimpe.

Louis ne céda pas d'un pouce. Harry étudia son visage attentivement avant de rouler des yeux et de le contourner pour se hisser lui-même à l'échelle.

\- Et tu me manquerais, lâcha-t-il néanmoins à voix basse.

Louis s'en contenterait.

 

La pièce la plus proche de l'infirmerie avait été transformée en laboratoire. Peu avant la mort de Jon, Jude et lui avaient pu récupérer le matériel nécessaire pour créer un véritable laboratoire mobile, avec un sas de décontamination et un espace aseptisé permettant aux scientifiques de travailler. Personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer hormis Liam et Anna. Ils portaient des combinaisons à l'intérieur pour ne pas souiller leurs échantillons et travaux.

Ils avaient également besoin de prélèvements. Liam avait expliqué à Louis qu'un vaccin se créait à partir d'une version morte ou atténuée du virus. Ils espéraient donc qu'étudier les réactions d'un échantillon de peau de zombie, par exemple, en contact avec leur version du remède, ou du vaccin, ou peu importe comment Liam appelait cela, les aiderait à progresser. Louis n'y connaissait rien, mais il avait compris qu'il y avait une différence entre un vaccin et un remède et que la peau de zombie n'était pas la plus indiquée pour déterminer si le produit créé par Liam et Anna était efficace. Apparemment, un remède agissait après contamination tandis qu'un vaccin était destiné à prévenir celle-ci. Liam et Anna cherchaient de plus à empêcher la transformation d'avoir lieu après morsure, or la transformation avait déjà eu lieu chez un Cadavre.

Louis ne comprenait pas tout, simplement que c'était compliqué et qu'il ne savait pas s'ils allaient trouver quoi que ce soit qui leur sauve la vie un jour.

Jude et Zayn avaient accompagné Liam pour qu'il effectue des prélèvements à l'extérieur. Sur des zombies. Des zombies morts, évidemment.

Louis, lui, n'était pas encore ressorti pour ce genre de mission. Il sortait pour chasser, c'était déjà bien.

Quand elle n'était pas occupée dans son laboratoire, Anna s'instruisait dans le QG. Elle avait déjà lu les trois quarts des journaux que les Survivants avaient amassés au fil des années. C'était Travis, le père de Tom, qui demandait à ceux qui partaient en extérieur de lui en ramener quand ils en trouvaient. C'était aussi utile pour instruire les enfants sur ce qu'était le monde avant l'épidémie.

Anna ne savait quasiment rien du monde avant la Contamination. Comme Harry l'avait expliqué à Louis, ceci n'était pas enseigné dans l'Enceinte. En parler était prohibé. Certains avaient des connaissances générales, transmises par les anciens, par ceux qui avaient connu le monde avant 2055. C'était du bouche à oreille. Harry avait raconté à Louis qu'on en savait davantage dans les bas quartiers, les "Zones sombres" comme il les appelait. Là-bas, on était moins enclins à respecter les règles. Toutes sortes de règles. Les privations, les relations, l'interdiction de parler du passé ou l'utilisation de toute forme d'ancien art. Que ce soit tableaux, musique, livres, poésie, tout cela avait disparu si cela datait d'avant. Toute création qui pouvait un tant soit peu inspirer les gens et leur insuffler de l'espoir était prohibée. Dans les zones sombres, tout n'avait pas disparu. En revanche, dans les zones éclairées, les zones riches, nul n'enfreignait la loi. C'était leur application qui leur permettait de vivre dans le confort. Un écart et on pouvait les envoyer dans une zone plus sombre.

Personne n'était prêt à risquer cela dans les hauts quartiers.

Alors que dans les bas, certains considéraient qu'ils n'avaient déjà plus grand-chose à perdre. C'était aussi une culture différente, selon Liam. Une culture de l'interdit.

\- Est-ce que vous saviez que, pendant la Contamination, la Royal Air Force avait bombardé les navires qui tentaient de traverser la Manche depuis le reste de l'Europe pour rejoindre le Royaume-Uni ? Ils tuaient ces pauvres gens qui voulaient trouver refuge chez eux.

Louis leva la tête vers Anna depuis son emplacement au sol, au centre des canapés que ses amis et lui occupaient habituellement. Carrie, Jude, Erin, Tristan, Niall et lui jouaient aux cartes pendant qu'Harry lisait près d'Anna et Liam et Zayn discutaient sur leur propre divan, dans leur bulle.

Ils échangèrent tous des regards en voyant l'expression d'Anna. Eux savaient tout cela. La jeune fille, elle, découvrait tout juste l'horreur qui les avait menés là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui.

 - Ils ont fait pire, ajouta Carrie avec douceur. Les autorités disaient à ceux qui atteignaient nos côtes qu'ils allaient vérifier s'ils étaient malades avant de les laisser entrer. On les faisait attendre dans des centres, avant de les emmener par groupe. Ces gens ne subissaient pas de test. Ils pouvaient être sains comme malades, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient tués. Cela a été gardé secret pendant des mois avant que la vérité n'éclate. Dans les pires moments de l'humanité, on a recouru aux mêmes méthodes que durant l'une des périodes les plus sombres de l'histoire. George dit que ces camps ressemblaient à ceux qu'il y avait en Allemagne un siècle plus tôt, pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. On y parquait et tuait les juifs, les homosexuels, les communistes, les résistants.

Anna frissonna. Sans la voir pâlir, Niall poursuivit.

\- Certains disent que les Anglais ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se protéger là où d'autres n'ont pas su le faire. Ce n'est pas le pire qui ait été fait, pourtant. La France, les Etats-Unis et la Corée ont lancé des bombes nucléaires sur la Russie en tentant d'éradiquer la source de propagation. Moscou. Saint-Pétersbourg. Non loin des frontières, même. La Turquie a coupé tout lien avec ses ressortissants qui se trouvaient sur la pointe européenne de son territoire. Elle a sacrifié une partie de son propre pays.

Anna fouilla dans ses documents pour en sortir une carte du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il en est de… l'Australie ? Et des îles autour ? Les Philippines ? La Nouvelle Zélande ? Et l'Amérique ? L'Afrique ?

\- La population en Afrique et en Asie a été décimée, narra Jude à son tour. Comme en Europe. Aux dernières nouvelles, le virus se propageait dans les îles des Philippines. On ne sait pas pour l'Australie. Ils peuvent avoir réussi à s'isoler et à survivre, s'ils ont bien coupé tout échange avec le reste du monde comme ils planifiaient de le faire lors des dernières nouvelles qu'on a eu d'eux. Pareil pour l'Amérique. On ne sait absolument pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Pour se protéger, ils ont laissé mourir le reste du monde. Les communications ont été bloquées. Toutes les lignes de transports ont cessé. Plus d'avions, plus de bateaux. Peut-être que c'était trop tard et qu'eux aussi ont été contaminés, peut-être pas. Avant, il y avait ce qu'on appelle… Internet. C'était comme un réseau géant avec des données en ligne, on pouvait y accéder depuis n'importe quel ordinateur. Internet n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Du moins, plus la version qu'on en connaissait. On n'a plus de satellites parce qu'on a plus de gouvernements pour les contrôler, on a plus de programme d'intelligence spatiale, on n'a plus rien. Donc plus de téléphones, plus de réseaux. Plus d'électricité, parce que nos centrales ont été détruites. Donc on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Jude lâcha un rire rauque.

\- Peut-être que c'est ça, le pire. Il pourrait y avoir de la vie quelque part. Mais on ne peut pas le savoir d'ici, parce qu'on n'a aucun moyen de communiquer. C'est terrible.

\- Et les… les radios longue distance ? reprit Anna en regardant dans ses documents une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi on s'en sert pas ? Au moins pour vérifier si des gens sont encore vivants sur le reste du continent ? En France, en Belgique ?

\- Parce qu'on en a pas. C'est pas facile à trouver, ce genre de matériel. Tout le monde n'en avait pas une dans son salon à l'époque de la contamination. On se reposait sur les réseaux de téléphonie mobile et sur internet. On était complètement dépendants.

La voix de Jerry avait retenti dans le dos d'Anna. Elle se retourna vers lui. Elle semblait frustrée.

\- Alors il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir s'il est possible de vivre mieux ailleurs ? En sécurité ? Peut-être qu'il y a un pays où la vie est normale et on n'est pas au courant ?

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Tu crois que s'il y avait des pays intacts quelque part dans le monde, ils ne nous l'auraient pas fait savoir, depuis le temps ? Ils n'auraient pas envoyé des missions pour vérifier la situation ici ?

Anna soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je sais pas, j'essaye juste de…

\- Trouver une échappatoire.

C'était ce qu'elle faisait. Peut-être que la pression qu'elle avait sur les épaules depuis quelques temps était trop dure à encaisser. Peut-être qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais le remède et qu'il faudrait chercher une solution ailleurs.

Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Harry passa un bras autour des épaules d'Anna et l'amena contre lui pour la réconforter. Lui aussi avait posé ces questions, lui aussi avait été déçu par les réponses. Pour certains, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rêver à un monde sain mais inatteignable était inutile et fantasque. C'était une utopie qui ne servirait qu'à leur faire perdre de vue leur réalité. Celle où ils étaient coincés ici, dans cette vie, dans ce monde, dans ce pays, dans cette Base, avec nul autre choix que survivre en combattant les zombies à leur porte.

C'était tout ce qu'ils connaissaient.

 

"Ce qu'on doit faire pour survivre nous change". Carrie avait prononcé ces mots alors qu'Anna avait posé une autre question sur les suites de la Contamination et ce qu'il était advenu de la population survivante. Tueries. Vols. Massacres. Pillage. Viols.

Même sans parler de cela. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient et faisaient pour survivre, même encore aujourd'hui, les changeait.

Louis était étendu dans la réserve aux étoiles. Celle que Jon lui avait montrée peu avant son décès. Les constellations fluorescentes étaient toujours au plafond. Il pleuvait et il y avait des nuages, il ne voulait pas sortir sur le toit. Mais il avait besoin de s'isoler quelques heures.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et une bougie éclaira la pièce. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre et la porte se referma. La lumière ne s'éteignit pas pour autant. Une grande silhouette familière s'étendit près de Louis et la bougie fut soufflée, les replongeant dans le noir.

\- Comment tu as su ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit son temps pour répondre :

\- Tu m'as parlé de la "réserve aux étoiles" quand on était à l'extérieur, coincés dans cet appartement. Tu n'étais pas sur le toit, ni dans le QG, ni dans la cafétéria ou avec Jerry.

\- Donc tu as fait toutes les réserves avec ta bougie pour me retrouver. Je constate que ma présence t'est devenue indispensable.

\- J'avais peur que tu sois parti dehors sans prévenir. Je me doutais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait mais je… On sait jamais.

Il s'était inquiété pour lui. Si Louis lui posait la question pour avoir confirmation, il nierait comme à son habitude, mais c'était bel et bien le cas.

\- Tu veux me dire pour quoi tu te blâmes cette fois ?

\- Qui te dit que je me blâme pour quelque chose ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu fais quand tu as besoin de te fustiger. Tu t'isoles. Tu t'en mets plein la figure sans en parler aux gens, comme ça personne ne peut te contredire et tu laisses ces idées gangrener ta tête.

Louis donna une tape près de lui, atteignant l'os de la hanche d'Harry.

\- Harry Styles. Sors de ma tête. Je t'ai dit ça quand, cette fois ?

\- Je l'ai deviné.

Louis soupira.

\- T'es chiant.

\- Je sortirai pas d'ici avant que tu te mettes à parler.

Louis mit à un moment à le faire, mais sa voix finit par s'élever dans la pièce, basse et étranglée.

\- J'étais prêt à bannir Natan. En un clin d'œil. Sans un regret. Un type que je connais depuis des années. Avec qui j'ai partagé des bons moments comme des mauvais, avec qui j'ai ri, avec qui j'ai couché, mon colocataire, mon ami. Un humain. Je sais ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. On l'a vécu ensemble. Je l'ai vu à travers les récits de toutes les personnes qui se sont greffées à notre groupe ces dernières années. Je l'ai vécu quand j'étais enfant. Et pourtant, j'étais prêt à bannir Natan. J'étais prêt à le tuer.

Louis tâcha d'avaler la boule dans sa gorge.

\- En fait, j'ai réalisé que je voulais agir comme les Autorités de la Cité. Un pas de travers et le bannissement. Certes, Natan sait se débrouiller dehors, mais j'aurais pas mieux valu que ceux qui vous ont envoyés, Anna et toi, seuls à l'extérieur, alors que je les méprise, alors que je critique leur système et ce qu'ils sont. Liam m'a dit que tout était une question de point de vue et peut-être qu'il a raison. Je continue à penser que Natan a merdé et qu'il est juste qu'il ait été condamné de la sorte, mais je… j'étais prêt à aller plus loin. Je voulais aller plus loin, j'étais rempli de haine. Si tu m'avais pas raisonné, j'aurais envoyé un de mes amis à la mort sans fléchir. Je suis pas comme Jerry. Jerry n'aurait pas accepté le bannissement. Il a accepté cette idée de condamnation, la solitude, parce qu'elle était appropriée et ne mettait pas la vie de Natan en danger tout en le punissant parce qu'il aurait pu causer notre mort. Je suis même sûr que c'est temporaire, dans sa tête. Pas juste deux ou trois semaines, plus que cela, mais cela prendra fin. Jerry est juste. Et moi, je suis…

Il exhala. Son souffle était tremblant.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression de me perdre là dedans. L'horreur, le sang, les morts. C'est comme si cela tâchait mon âme et que je devenais comme ces monstres qui peuplent le monde et qu'on décrit si souvent. Parfois, je suis… trop dur. C'est comme si je ramenais le Louis froid et sans émotions que je suis à l'Extérieur, jusqu'ici, dans la base, dans mes décisions. Je me laisse submerger par ce qu'on vit dehors, par la terreur, l'horreur, l'angoisse, l'agonie, elles me rongent et guident mes choix. J'ai peur de ne plus arriver à me reconnaitre, un jour. Je ne suis plus capable de distinguer le bien et le mal et ça me terrifie.

Louis sentit Harry remuer près de lui. Il s'était tourné sur un coude et le plus âgé sentit son souffle sur sa joue quand il commença à parler.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu te laisses un peu trop emporté par tes émotions, au contraire. Tu ne contrôles pas toujours tes réactions. Tu es passionné, peut-être un peu trop. Il faut juste… que tu gardes en tête que ce monde ne doit pas te bouffer. Tu n'es pas ce type qui voulait bannir Nathan.

\- Peut-être que je le suis devenu.

La voix d'Harry était encore plus lente qu'à l'ordinaire quand il répondit.

\- Je pense que pour survivre dans ce monde, on doit noircir un peu son âme. Pas le choix. Tu n'es pas… mauvais, Louis. Tu as essayé de sauver Jon. Tu protèges tout le monde. Tu donnerais ta vie pour ce remède. Tu m'as sauvé, moi. Tu fais ce que tu peux. Il faut juste… faire attention à ne pas laisser la noirceur de ce monde t'affecter trop profondément. Tu n'es pas cette personne d'habitude. Tu pars juste en vrille quand... on met en danger les personnes auxquelles tu tiens. 

Harry le savait-il déjà ? Sentait-il déjà combien Louis tenait à lui alors que le concerné lui-même refusait de l'admettre ? Avait-il conscience que si Louis avait réagi aussi violemment, c'était parce que Natan avait trop mis en danger ceux qu'il aimait ? Jon. Tom. Harry. 

Pire encore. Il avait contraint Louis à faire face à l'une de ses plus grandes peurs : l'impuissance devant l'horreur. Ne pas pouvoir sauver les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Il avait appuyé sur la détente. Il avait éclaté le crâne de Jon. Il avait bien failli ne pas ramener Harry à la maison. 

Il avait échoué à les protéger.

Louis pouvait supporter qu'on le mette en danger. Ce n'était même pas pour cela qu'il était le plus en colère. Il accordait moins d'importance à sa vie qu'à celle des autres. Cela avait toujours été le cas. La fureur de Louis n'aurait pas eu la même intensité s'il avait été seul. Mais les actes de Natan avait eu de graves conséquences pour Jon et Harry.

Pas étonnant que Louis ait peur de s'attacher quand on voyait combien ses réactions étaient violentes dans ces cas là. 

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu essayes juste de protéger ceux à qui tu tiens et ne pas y arriver te rend malade. A tous les coups.

La voix d'Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure. Louis sentait sa chaleur près de lui. Il avala sa salive et ferma les yeux, se contraignant à poursuivre.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne peux pas me conduire de la sorte dès qu'on affecte mes proches.

Harry ne répondit pas, alors Louis poursuivit.

\- Ramène-moi, tu veux ? Quand tu vois que je… dérape. J'ai beau ne pas apprécier l'idée, tu sais mieux que la plupart des gens comment je fonctionne.

\- Tu m'as laissé approcher, souffla Harry.

Les lèvres de Louis s'étirèrent en un sourire. Le premier depuis des heures. Il avait prononcé ces mots le soir de l'arrivée d'Anna.

\- Je te ramènerai, Louis. Si tu te perds, je te ramènerai.

Louis se tourna sur son côté à son tour. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu le ferais.

Louis posa une main à plat contre le ventre de celui qui lui faisait face. Harry cessa de respirer. En une caresse légère, les doigts de Louis remontèrent vers son visage, palpant son abdomen, son torse, glissant dans son cou jusqu'à sa joue et s'immobilisant là.

Il approcha son visage tout près du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'effleurent, sans pour autant s'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lâcha Harry d'une voix cassée.

\- Ta permission, répondit Louis honnêtement.

La respiration d'Harry se fit soudain plus heurtée et Louis saisit pourquoi en entendant ses prochains mots :

\- T'en as plus besoin.

Alors Louis l'embrassa, son cœur battant la chamade à cause des paroles d'Harry, à cause de leur proximité, à cause d'eux. Harry l'affolait.

Celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille pour amener Louis tout contre lui. Il bascula sur le dos, l'entrainant avec lui. Ses mains immenses passèrent sous son tee-shirt, faisant frissonner celui qu'il embrassait. La température montait trop vite, leur baiser s'enflammait déjà. Louis ne savait pas s'il avait déjà autant aimé embrasser quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas s'il avait déjà été autant attiré par une autre personne.

Cela aurait dû l'inquiéter. Lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Lui faire comprendre qu'il était en train de tomber dans ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à éviter.

Mais c'était trop tôt.

Et Louis ne paniquait jamais dans les bras d'Harry.

Assis sur son bassin, dévorant ses lèvres, Louis étouffa le grognement qu'Harry lâcha quand il roula des hanches. Il sourit contre sa peau en sentant ses mains se crisper sur ses hanches alors qu'il suçotait la peau de son cou. Il laissa Harry lui retirer son tee-shirt et lui ôta le sien. Il traça un chemin avec ses lèvres et sa langue jusqu'à son bas ventre alors qu'Harry rejetait brusquement la tête en arrière. Il le déshabilla complètement avant de le prendre en main. Harry saisit son bras pour ramener son visage à son niveau et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau alors que Louis commençait ses va-et-vient. Harry pantelait contre ses lèvres. Il finit par saisir le poignet de Louis entre ses doigts pour l'arrêter.

\- Si tu continues ça, je vais pas tenir deux minutes de plus et je pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux.

Louis ravala les mots qui lui venaient. Des mots qui en auraient un peu trop révélé.

\- Sur le ventre.

Louis obtempéra sans articuler un son. Harry embrassa sa nuque et Louis se retint de frissonner. Harry prenait le contrôle et Louis n'était plus qu'un pantin sous ses doigts, entre ses mains.

Louis avait toujours le contrôle, sauf avec Harry.

Il n'était jamais pleinement maître avec lui. Ni de lui-même, ni de la situation.

Louis ne sentait plus rien d'autre que le sol sous son corps et le corps d'Harry sur le sien. En lui. Son souffle sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres qui s'attardaient sur son épaule. Leurs peaux moites qui claquaient et les sons obscènes dans l'obscurité complète. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure si fort pour ne pas faire trop de bruit qu'il allait la faire saigner. Harry étouffait ses grognements dans sa nuque.

Harry finit par se retirer, la respiration haletante.

\- Je vais…

La main de Louis sur son membre l'acheva. Il se déversa sur les doigts de Louis dans un bruit brisé, qui brisa Louis du même coup. Harry lui rendit la pareille, retrouvant sa bouche à nouveau, même s'ils étaient incapables d'embrasser correctement, même si tout était confus, désordonné, même si ce n'était que des pressions de lèvres et de langues plus qu'un baiser, même si c'était brusque, avide, presque violent.

Ils restèrent étendus l'un contre l'autre, dans une étreinte presque désespérée. Louis ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû commencer à paniquer à ce moment-là.


	22. Teach me to survive.

La sentence de Natan s'était mise en place dès le vote. Louis ne l'avait pas revu depuis le procès. Jeremy lui lançait des regards assassins dès qu'il le croisait. Zayn le toisait en retour, Liam disait à Louis de ne pas y prêter attention. Si Jeremy n'était pas capable de réaliser que son meilleur ami s'était mal comporté, le problème venait de lui. N'est-ce pas ?

La vie avait repris son cours plus ou moins normal, à quelques différences près. Mama scrutait Louis avec plus d'inquiétude lorsqu'il venait chercher son repas et qu'elle était aux fourneaux. Mary, celle qui faisait rougir Niall à tous les coups, faisait de même. Ama lui fit signe un soir dans le QG, simplement pour l'attirer dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin. Jerry le scrutait souvent avec inquiétude, comme pour vérifier s'il dormait bien, s'il mangeait bien, s'il allait bien. Même Tracy et Jade, les langues de vipère du repère, le laissaient tranquille.

Sa famille s'inquiétait pour lui.

Louis tâchait de rester occupé. Quand il n'était pas dehors avec Zayn, il formait les autres membres de la communauté au combat. Il avait divisé les volontaires en groupes. Jerry et lui avaient décidé que se cantonner au tir à l'arc ne suffisait pas, donc ils avaient également instauré des cours de combat. Corps-à-corps comme avec arme blanche. Harry, Zayn et Mac l'épaulaient, Jerry aussi parfois, malgré ses problèmes de dos. Tous ensemble, ils formaient leurs compagnons pour leur permettre de se défendre dans toutes situations. Louis ne pensait entrainer ses congénères à se défendre que contre des zombies, mais Jerry leur demanda d'enseigner aux autres à se défendre contre des humains également.

\- Les zombies ne sont pas les seuls desquels nous devons nous méfier, de nos jours. Certains humains manquent désormais d'humanité.

\- Mais on est en sécurité ici, intervint Harry doucement.

Les yeux bleus de Jerry dérivèrent sur leurs compagnons qui s'entrainaient avant de venir se poser sur le jeune homme.

\- On n'est en sécurité nulle part. Pour l'instant, nous sommes saufs. Demain, un groupe d'hommes armés peut forcer nos portes, demain, quelqu'un peut oublier de fermer une porte et laisser un zombie se faufiler dans la base. Il faut être prêt à toutes les éventualités.

Louis, en retrait par rapport aux deux hommes, écoutait sans mot dire.

\- Comment as-tu appris à te battre, Harry ?

Louis savait que son père et Harry avaient beaucoup discuté au cours des mois passés. Essentiellement de la Cité et de son fonctionnement. Harry avait accès à des informations auxquelles Liam n'avait pas accès en son temps, faisant partie des hautes élites et son père étant le Chef de la Garde de la Cité. Mais Harry n'avait visiblement discuté que des détails techniques et vraisemblablement pas de sa famille en soi. Il en parlait rarement, sauf à Niall et Louis. Peut-être à Carrie également.

Qui sait ce qui se passait entre ces deux là.

\- Mon père tenait à ce que je fasse honneur à la famille. Il voulait que je prenne sa suite un jour, en tant que Chef de la Garde. Il m'a appris à me battre depuis que je suis tout petit. J'étais soumis à un entrainement intensif quand j'étais dans l'Enceinte. Je faisais partie des Jeunes Gardes depuis mes quatorze ans, ce qui signifie que je participais un jour par semaine aux opérations de la Garde, comme ceux dont c'était le métier. J'étais censé y entrer définitivement à mes dix-huit ans.

Louis observa ses épaules se crisper de là où il était.

\- Un de mes professeurs m'a dit une fois que j'étais tellement doué que j'étais devenu une arme vivante. J'avais quatorze ans. Ma sœur est entrée dans la Garde à ce moment là. Mon père a failli faire une attaque. Le rôle d'une femme dans la famille Styles n'était pas de se battre. Dans la Garde, il est impossible de se marier. Or, Gemma était déjà quasiment promise au fils d'une autre famille très influente de la Cité. Je me suis toujours dit qu'elle était entrée dans la Garde pour échapper à ce mariage, bien qu'elle ait toujours refusé de m'expliquer. Mon père et elle ne se sont plus vraiment parlé à partir de ce moment là. Cela a empiré quand ma sœur a découvert qu'être dans la Garde était surtout synonyme de devoir réprimer la population. Elle pensait aider à protéger l'Enceinte, elle s'est retrouvée à arrêter de pauvres femmes qui volaient plus de nourriture que ne les autorisait leur puce, pour leurs enfants. Elle a demandé son transfert sur l'Enceinte, parmi les Guetteurs. Elle a essayé de me faire voir que, non, ceci n'était pas l'ordre, ceci n'était pas juste. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais j'avoue que les opérations de la Garde me mettaient mal à l'aise également.

Ses épaules et son dos étaient crispés. Sa voix était tendue.

\- Je détestais le jour de la semaine où j'étais censé revêtir mon habit de Garde et faire régner la loi. J'avais que quatorze ou quinze ans et j'ai vu des choses… terribles. Les Gardes ne sont pas des héros. Ils torturent les résistants, frappent les femmes, fouettent en place publique tous ceux qui désobéissent. Ils maintiennent "l'ordre" par la violence. J'étais trop endoctriné pour tout saisir à l'époque. Pour moi, toutes ces personnes arrêtées ou tabassées avaient désobéi. On devait obéir au système parce qu'il avait une utilité, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas tous vivre comme on le souhaitait si on désirait survivre. C'était des criminels. On m'a enseigné que voler de la nourriture alors que les Autorités s'assurent grâce à nos puces électroniques que nous remplissons nos besoins énergétiques était égoïste et mettait en péril notre organisation. Qu'un couple de même sexe empêchait la bonne reproduction et la survie de notre espèce. Que l'insolence encourageait la rébellion contre un système qui nous maintenait en vie. Ils leur bourrent le crâne de ça en Zone Quatre, la zone d'où vient l'immense majorité des Gardes. Enfin, ils nous bourrent le crâne avec ça partout, mais eux c'est pire, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. C'est pour faire des jeunes des Gardes sans pitié, prêt à tout pour défendre les Patriarches et l'organisation de l'Enceinte. Moi aussi, j'étais endoctriné, moi aussi, j'y croyais. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas faire partie de ça. Je comprenais qu'on devait faire respecter la loi, mais je n'aimais pas cette violence.

\- Tu nous as dit que tu étais ingénieur, reprit Jerry sans le quitter des yeux. J'imagine que tu as refusé d'entrer dans la Garde.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de développer :

\- Dans la Cité, c'est à seize ans qu'on choisit sa voie. Différents métiers nous sont offerts selon la Zone où on se trouve. Les possibilités ne sont pas les mêmes en Zone Deux, la mienne, et en Zone Huit par exemple. En Zone Deux, on va avoir les politiciens, les conseillers, les hautes Autorités. En Zone Trois, les ingénieurs, les intellectuels. En Zone Six, des cuisiniers, par exemple. En Zone Huit, des femmes de ménage, des plongeurs, des jardiniers. En Zone Dix, on dit qu'ils n'ont pas de travail. Ils meurent de faim. On peut choisir un métier de niveau "inférieur" quand on est dans les plus hautes zones, mais c'est très mal vu. C'est ce que j'ai fait pourtant, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. J'avais déménagé en Zone Trois depuis un an quand j'ai été banni.

Louis ne le savait pas. Il ignorait qu'Harry avait vécu ailleurs que chez ses parents. Il n'avait jamais posé la question et, quand il évoquait la Cité, Harry parlait rarement d'autre chose que de généralités ou, sur une note plus personnelle, de sa sœur.

\- Donc oui, j'ai refusé d'entrer dans la Garde. A mes seize ans, j'ai tenu tête à mon père en disant que je voulais devenir ingénieur et aider la Cité à se fournir en énergie. Je voulais être utile. Ma mère, une fois n'est pas coutume, m'a soutenu. Mon père a dû céder, mais il a tempêté. Il ne m'a pas parlé pendant des mois. Il n'a jamais abandonné d'ailleurs. J'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais, à condition que je continue l'entrainement à côté. Il avait des relations, mon père. J'avais pas le choix, il aurait pu me saborder s'il l'avait voulu et faire arrêter ma formation d'ingénieur. Alors j'obtempérais. Je continuais à m'entrainer. Gemma s'arrangeait pour se rendre à la salle de combat en même temps que moi, elle me formait à des techniques moins brutales que celles qu'on m'avait enseignées par le passé. Elle était douée. C'était plus agréable avec elle. Je n'ai été réellement libre qu'après avoir déménagé. Pourtant, là encore, l'ombre de mon père me suivait partout. On ne cesse pas d'être le fils de Roy Styles.

\- Ton père semble… particulier.

Harry hocha la tête sèchement.

\- Disons que patience et affection n'étaient pas ses mots d'ordre.

Jerry scrutait le profil d'Harry, pensif. Il serra son épaule doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé à faire quoi que ce soit ici. Si ce qu'on fait te met mal à l'aise, tu es libre de ne pas participer à ces séances. Tu n'as pas à te battre et tu n'as pas à l'enseigner aux autres si tu ne le veux pas.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, ça va. C'est différent ici. A l'intérieur de l'Enceinte, j'ai appris à me battre pour participer à la répression de la population. Ici, je leur apprends à se battre pour qu'ils puissent survivre et aient les armes en main, littéralement parlant, pour aller dehors sans se faire tuer. Tout va bien, Jerry. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

\- C'est normal, bonhomme. T'es un des nôtres maintenant. Est-ce que… Louis et toi allez bien depuis… ce qui s'est passé ? Il refuse de m'en parler.

Véridique. Louis voyait Jerry tous les jours mais refusait d'évoquer les conséquences de leur expédition sur son mental. Il lui avait raconté, pendant des heures, mais de manière clinique. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter, Jerry avait suffisamment de choses à gérer et sa propre peine à porter après le décès de son ami.

\- Il s'en sort. Ça lui a mis un coup, mais il est fort. Plus qu'il ne le pense.

Les mots d'Harry surprirent Louis. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir puisqu'une petite main tira sur son tee-shirt. Il découvrit les yeux bleus du petit Matthew, le fils de Jon, en baissant la tête.

\- Moi aussi, je veux faire la bataille !

Louis soupira et se détacha du mur.

\- Bonhomme, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu es trop petit. On verra quand tu seras un peu plus grand.

\- Pourtant, Papa il m'avait dit que tu étais petit quand il t'a appris à faire la bataille.

Des images de Jon l'entrainant à se battre quand il était gosse passèrent devant les yeux de lui. Il inspira et prit Matthew par les épaules.

\- J'étais un peu plus grand. Toi, si jamais il n'y a plus d'adultes en vue, tu cours et tu grimpes à un arbre, d'accord ?

\- Je sais pas faire ça.

Louis observa le petit garçon, pensif. Peut-être que se battre n'était pas les seules choses que les membres de la communauté devaient apprendre.

 

\- Ce que je vais dire va probablement constituer des généralités pour la plupart d'entre vous. Je sais aussi que certains ici sont enfermés là depuis des années s'en sortir et ont peut-être oublié certains détails essentiels. Les enfants, qui n'ont jamais été confrontés aux Cadavres, ont besoin aussi de savoir certaines choses.

La communauté toute entière était regroupée à la cafétéria. Louis était assis entre Niall et Zayn sur l'un des longs bancs et observait Mac se tenir devant tout le monde. Le géant avait une voix claire et on l'écoutait. Louis avait estimé qu'il était préférable que ce soit lui qui parle et partage son savoir. Il avait davantage d'autorité que les plus jeunes.

\- Quelques trucs essentiels à savoir sur les Cadavres. Lorsqu'une personne est mordue, sa cornée s'épaissit tellement que ses yeux deviennent quasiment opaques, presque entièrement blancs. Les zombies ne voient par conséquent que des formes et des lumières, rien de précis. En revanche, leurs autres sens semblent décuplés. Leur ouïe et leur odorat, notamment. C'est pourquoi il est important de toujours se déplacer en silence et d'éviter de parler à voix haute à l'extérieur, ou encore de courir ou de sauter sur le sol à cause du bruit que cela génère et des vibrations. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il est important de s'enduire de pâte de menthe ou de se frotter avec des feuilles de menthe dès que vous en prenez. Nous avons des gels douche et des shampoings auxquels sont incorporés cette plante ici, mais si vous vous retrouvez dehors sans ressources, il va falloir en trouver par vous-même. Ça ressemble à ça.

Il brandit des feuilles de menthe et en donna de par et d'autres des rangées d'hommes et femmes qui s'étendaient devant lui.

\- Chacune des parcelles de votre peau doit en être enduite, particulièrement les plus odorantes. Toute personne ayant les cheveux longs doit penser à les attacher en extérieur. D'une part, cela réduit les prises pour les Cadavres. D'autre part, cela limite la diffusion des odeurs lorsqu'il y a du vent.

Mac marqua une pause pour vérifier que tout le monde suivait.

\- En ce qui concerne le combat : visez toujours la tête. Ne visez pas le torse, les bras, les jambes, ça ne sert à rien, à part peut-être vous déséquilibrer, vous faire perdre votre arme et vous faire mordre. Le mot d'ordre c'est : LA TETE. Si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de force, visez les yeux et les oreilles. Vous pouvez aussi essayer de les décapiter si vous avez assez de puissance. Si vous tirez, essayez de viser le front, ou le haut de la tête en général, pas la mâchoire. Evitez les armes à feu. Vous ne savez pour la plupart pas les utiliser donc vous manqueriez votre tir ou blesseriez un de vos compagnons. Ça fait aussi pas mal de bruit ces engins et comme je l'ai déjà dit, le mort d'ordre dehors, c'est "silence". Pour les tirs à distance, mieux vaut utiliser un arc. Il faudrait donc que chacun d'entre nous suivent les cours donnés par Louis et J…

Mac s'interrompit brusquement.

"Louis et Jon".

\- Les cours repris par Louis et Harry dès demain. On ne peut vous forcer à rien, vous faites comme vous l'entendez, mais ça pourrait évidemment être utile à tout le monde et plus encore à ceux qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas combattre au corps à corps. Tout autant que nous sommes, nous vivons ici depuis des années. On est rouillés. On a oublié comment survivre à l'extérieur.

Certains se tortillèrent sur leur chaise. Ils n'étaient pas sortis depuis des années, pris par leur confort. Certains ne savaient même pas réellement pourquoi ils étaient là, assis sur cette chaise.

D'autres avaient compris.

Les plus forts d'entre eux tombaient. Que se passerait-il quand plus aucun de leurs protecteurs ne serait debout ? Tom. Davin. Jon. Natan n'était plus fiable. Harry et Louis avaient failli y rester.

A trop se reposer sur ceux des leurs qui savaient se battre et acceptaient de risquer leur vie tous les jours en se rendant à l'extérieur pour leur fournir ce dont ils avaient besoin, certains avaient oublié leur chance. Que se passerait-il le jour où ils seraient seuls ?

Le problème reposait là pour beaucoup. Jerry avait avoué la veille à Louis que ça l'inquiétait. Les membres de la communauté ne voyaient pas au-delà. Ils prenaient la sécurité de la base pour acquise. Peut-être que Jerry devenait plus pessimiste en vieillissant, mais il s'en faisait à ce propos également. Ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part. Pas même ici. Personne n'aurait dû l'oublier. Si jamais la base était envahie un jour, la plupart des membres de leur communauté ne sauraient même pas se défendre. Ils se reposaient trop sur ceux qui savaient le faire.

\- Il y a des règles de survie élémentaires que nous ne mettons plus en application parce qu'on vit ici, reprit Mac. Ne jamais se déplacer sans armes à l'extérieur. Et quand je dis "sans armes", je parle pas de l'unique canif que vous aurez planqué dans votre manche. Louis, tu peux venir ici ?

Surpris, celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de se lever pour rejoindre Mac.

\- Louis vient de rentrer, il était dehors il y a une heure. Louis, tu nous montres tes armes ?

\- Euh…

Louis avisa tous les yeux rivés sur lui, croisa le regard approbateur de Jerry et rendit les armes, au sens propre. Il montra l'endroit où il était assis, là où il avait disposé arc et carquois sur la table. Zayn s'en saisit et les souleva pour que tout le monde les voie.

\- J'ai toujours mon arc et mon carquois. C'est pour chasser essentiellement. J'ai aussi…

Il se tourna, révélant les deux poignards qui étaient toujours croisés sur ses omoplates, dans leurs étuis.

\- Ces deux là dans mon dos dès que je sors.

Il posa la main sur le Glock à sa ceinture.

\- Un revolver ici, à droite vu que je suis droitier. Un autre chargeur à côté. Une dague à gauche à ma ceinture.

Il se pencha, tira une lame d'une poche cousue à l'intérieur de ses boots, côté extérieur droit. Elle ressemblait à une lime à ongle. Louis avait ri la première fois que Jon lui avait montré celles qu'il gardait à ses chevilles. Son professeur lui avait démontré ensuite qu'elles étaient remarquablement efficaces en cas d'urgence.

\- J'ai la même à gauche. C'est un genre de mini-mini poignard, la lame est très fine, la poignée est en cuir. Elles se lancent ou elles se plantent dans l'oreille ou profondément dans les yeux, pas ailleurs.

Il se tourna vers Mac, l'air de dire qu'il avait fini.

\- Il en reste une, fit celui-ci.

Louis lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas.

\- Toi-même, Louis.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

\- Il ne suffit pas d'avoir un couteau ou un revolver à sa disposition. Il faut savoir s'en servir. Louis a survécu autant de temps dehors parce qu'il sait se battre et sait comment agir avec les zombies, pas juste parce qu'il est bien armé.

Une main se leva. C'était Sanah.

\- Louis, Harry, vous avez survécu quatre jours seuls à l'extérieur. J'ai pas été dehors depuis des années alors je me demandais comment vous aviez…

Elle se tut, embarrassée.

\- Comment on a survécu ? termina Louis à sa place.

Il ne lui en voulut pas d'avoir posé la question. Si jamais ils se retrouvaient tous à l'extérieur un jour, il lui faudrait protéger Lux en plus d'elle-même.

\- On a couru pour rentrer. On n'est pas censés courir normalement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais on n'a pas eu le choix. Il fallait qu'on arrive au plus vite en sécurité. On s'est retrouvé coincés plus d'une fois. On n'a pas tenté le diable dans ces cas là. On a attendu. On s'est enfermés et on attendait que les lieux se dégagent. La nuit, on se barricadait dans les étages. Pas au rez-de-chaussée, parce que les zombies peuvent défoncer la porte ou briser les fenêtres. Faut toujours prévoir une sortie de secours, par contre. Surtout en étage du coup. Une échelle. Un escalier sur la façade. Une balustrade à laquelle on peut s'accrocher pour se laisser tomber ensuite. Un toit voisin sur lequel on peut sauter. Bloquez les entrées avec des meubles lourds. Une commode, un frigo, un canapé. Fermez les rideaux ou obstruez les fenêtres si vous utilisez de la lumière. Dans la nuit, une fenêtre allumée, c'est très facilement repérable par les Cadavres. Pareil pour le feu si vous êtes dehors. Mieux vaut se réfugier dans une maison ou un bâtiment que camper à l'extérieur, à cause de votre odeur, du bruit et de la lumière si vous faites un feu. Si vous y êtes contraints, mieux vaut grimper dans les arbres. Harry et moi… on a pu trouver des habitations toutes les nuits. On les a fouillées de fond en comble pour trouver à manger, à boire. Parfois, il en reste dans des caves, même dans des placards si les gens ne pouvaient pas tout emporter. Sinon…

\- On était ensemble, intervint Harry d'une voix grave, le regard fixé au sol.

Il leva les yeux sur Louis.

\- On a survécu parce qu'on était ensemble.

"On survit ensemble ou on survit pas".

Louis lui retourna son regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Les yeux des autres passaient de l'un à l'autre.

\- C'est vrai, finit par reprendre Louis. Y a pas de recettes miracles. On a eu de la chance et on était ensemble. Ne voyagez pas seuls. Il faut être au moins deux pour monter la garde, pour voir ce à quoi on n'a pas fait attention, il faut… Il faut quelqu'un d'autre à qui s'accrocher. Parfois, on a… on a juste plus envie d'avancer. On n'en peut plus. On se dit qu'on va jamais y arriver.

Louis prit une inspiration.

\- Je ne serais pas rentré si Harry n'avait pas été avec moi. Je serais resté là-bas.

\- Tu dis ça parce que je t'ai porté sur le dernier kilomètre vu que ta cheville de chochotte partait en cacahuètes.

Louis roula des yeux. Les autres sourirent dans l'assistance. Ama gardait les yeux rivés sur Harry avec un air émerveillé, comme si elle comprenait ce qui se passait.

\- Ma cheville de chochotte t'emmerde.

Louis se rassit entre Zayn et Niall. Quand il coula un regard vers Harry, celui-ci l'observait également.

\- Bien ! reprit Mac. Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. On fera des simulations de situations demain. A la soupe maintenant !

 

\- Je survivrais jamais, en extérieur.

Le constat de Niall fit se redresser Louis. Son ami était en train de bricoler des sortes de lunettes étranges qui le faisaient ressembler à une mouche lorsqu'il les mettait. Louis était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, ressassant ce qui s'était dit à la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Niall avait lâché son commentaire sans prévenir.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai.

Toujours dos à Louis, Niall haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre :

\- Je sais pas me battre. Je suis toujours aussi terrifié par les zombies que lorsque vous m'avez trouvé. J'ai pas remis les pieds dehors depuis ce moment là, sauf pour les enterrements. Je sais pas comment vivre dehors.

\- Tu apprendrais. On va tous vous apprendre à vous battre, déjà. Et… Tu m'auras moi. Je compte aller nulle part.

Niall se tourna vers lui. Ses lunettes de protection lui donnaient un air charmant.

\- T'as failli mourir en même temps que Jon, Louis. C'était pas chouette, ces jours-là. Tu vas pas pouvoir me protéger tout le temps. Un jour, peut-être que toi aussi, tu…

\- Vas mourir, termina Louis comme Niall ne se décidait pas à le faire.

Louis s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

\- Je serai là aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, bonhomme. Et je t'apprendrai à te battre pour que tu puisses te protéger tout seul… au cas où.

Niall hocha la tête, avant de grimacer.

\- Non pas que je pense que tu vas mourir bientôt, hein, je dis juste que…

\- Je sais. Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu bricoles ?

Changement de sujet très subtil, mais cela fonctionna. Niall s'illumina.

\- Des lunettes à vision nocturne ! Si ça marche, ça veut dire qu'on aura plus besoin de lumière en extérieur, donc moins de chances d'attirer des zombies la nuit !

Louis prit la paire de lunettes en main. Cela pouvait être utile de voir dans l'obscurité quand la moindre lumière attirait l’œil des zombies. Ces choses assez hideuses leur sauveraient peut-être la vie un jour.

 

Louis était déjà sur le toit quand Harry l'y rejoignit cette nuit-là. Il pleuvait. Louis était étendu sous les gouttes, les yeux fermés dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu vas attraper une pneumonie.

\- Toi aussi. Va-t-en. C'était mon toit en premier.

\- Mais c'est mon toit aussi maintenant.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour t'apporter de la soupe chaude quand tu seras au fond du lit avec la crève.

\- Dixit le gars qui est là depuis une heure.

Au bruit près de lui, Louis en conclut qu'Harry venait de s'assoir. Par ces mots suivants, il conclut qu'il était en train de l'observer.

\- Tu as froid.

Louis tremblait, les bras croisés sur son torse. Une veste fut posée sur lui quelques secondes plus tard.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

\- Oh, la ferme.

Louis ouvrit les yeux. Harry était bien assis près de lui. Il distinguait seulement sa silhouette tant il faisait sombre.

\- Merci.

Harry ne répondit pas avant plusieurs secondes. Quand il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, ce fut pour évoquer un tout autre sujet.

\- Jerry est inquiet, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'il programme tout ça. Les cours, les leçons de survie. Il a peur d'avoir donné à ces gens l'illusion d'une sécurité qui n'existe plus.

\- Je pense, oui. Il veut pas m'en parler. Ce qui me perturbe c'est : pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Jon est mort, mais Davin, Tom, Hughes, Ian étaient morts avant lui, on en a perdu d'autres avant et il n'a pas pour autant…

\- C'est à cause de toi, l'interrompit Harry. On sait tous qu'on peut perdre ceux qu'on aime à chaque instant dans cette vie mais… Il ne pensait pas te perdre toi, je pense. Tu parais invincible à beaucoup de gens. Il a dû réaliser que si, toi, tu pouvais mourir, alors les chances de survie des autres dehors étaient minimes. Et comme on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire… Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, pas vrai ?

\- Surtout quand on peut pas guérir, lâcha Louis d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry lui donna une tape sur le genou en guise de réponse.

 

Ils entendirent des voix dans le couloir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre.

Louis et Harry se plaquèrent contre le mur d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient trempés, il était évident qu'ils s'étaient rendus à l'extérieur. Louis jeta un coup d'œil à l'angle du couloir.

Liam et Zayn sortaient de l'infirmerie. Zayn embrassait Liam dans le cou. Ce dernier gloussait et lui donnait des tapes sur les mains.

\- ça suffit, attends qu'on soit rentrés pour faire ce genre de…

Zayn lui coupa le sifflet en l'embrassant. Liam se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de le repousser d'un coup sur le torse et de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

En direction de Louis et Harry.

Le sang de Louis ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraina à toute vitesse à travers le couloir.

\- Ils arrivent, ils vont nous…

Harry tira brusquement sur son bras, ouvrit la porte d'un cagibi et le poussa dedans, s'engouffrant à sa suite. Louis s'accrocha à son tee-shirt pour ne pas tomber, manquant de pousser un cri de surprise. Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de le retirer prestement. Il était pressé contre Louis, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Rattrape-moi si tu peux ! lança Liam à Zayn dans le couloir.

\- Je dirais bien que je vais te manger, mais vu l'époque actuelle, ce serait de très mauvais goût, rétorqua le métis en passant à son tour devant le placard où étaient enfermés son meilleur ami et son… ami.

Louis dut se retenir de rire dans le cagibi. Harry pressa sa main sur sa bouche une fois encore. Louis lécha sa paume pour lui apprendre à le bâillonner et Harry ôta sa paume aussitôt en dégageant son bras, son coude percutant le mur dans un bruit sourd.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? fit la voix de Liam au bout du couloir.

Louis enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour contrôler son hilarité.

\- Chut, souffla Harry.

Louis appuya son front contre l'épaule d'Harry, secoué par un rire silencieux.

\- Probablement quelqu'un dans les chambres, répondit Zayn.

\- Non, on est dans le cagibi, chuchota Louis, pris de fou rire. Tu te rends compte qu'on est capable d'affronter des hordes de zombies mais pas deux de nos meilleurs amis.

\- Tais-toi, ils vont nous entendre.

\- Et nous découvrir planqués dans le placard, je trouve ça très drôle. Tu sais qu'il y avait une expression comme ça avant, qui parlaient de ceux qui n'admettaient pas publiquement qu'ils étaient attirés par les personnes de leur sexe, on disait qu'ils étaient dans le placard. T'es dans le placard, Harry, dans tous les sens du…

Harry prit le visage de Louis en coupe dans ses mains pour l'embrasser. Longuement. Sans hâte, contrairement à leur habitude. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais simplement pour s'embrasser. Ils ne le faisaient que quand cela menait à davantage.

Pourtant, Harry se contenta cette fois de cela. Quand ils se séparèrent, il recula un peu et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

\- C'est bon, ils sont partis. Un peu de plus et ils nous découvraient avec ta grande gueule.

Louis lui donna un coup sur le torse.

\- Tu m'as embrassé pour me faire taire, comprit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Les yeux d'Harry étaient sombres alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Louis ne pouvait dire s'il était sérieux ou non. C'était frustrant. Il dansait toujours d'un pied sur l'autre avec lui.

\- Rien, rien. Pourquoi tu m'embrasserais sans qu'on soit en train de baiser, tu me diras ? Inutile ce genre de trucs.

Louis tourna les talons et rejoignit leur chambre sans attendre Harry, qui le suivit néanmoins en silence. Louis ôta son tee-shirt pour le jeter au pied de son lit. Harry restait debout au milieu de la pièce sans bouger.

\- Je voulais pas dire que… Enfin, c'est…

\- Compliqué, je sais. Ça l'est toujours avec toi.

Louis était injuste, il en avait conscience. Il n'aurait même pas dû réagir ainsi. Il n'avait jamais voulu réellement que quiconque l'embrasse en dehors du sexe avant… Harry.

Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il était énervé. Il n'aimait pas se rendre compte qu'il voulait qu'Harry l'embrasse simplement pour l'embrasser.

\- J'ai faim, je vais aller chercher un truc à bouffer.

Louis sortit sans autre mot.

La situation était difficile pour Harry. Louis le savait. Harry se débattait encore entre l'attirance qu'il avait pour Louis et les vieux préjugés dont on lui avait bourré le crâne. Peut-être qu'il ne voyait plus l'homosexualité comme une maladie, mais accepter pour autant que lui-même était attiré par une personne de son sexe, c'était autre chose. Un tel endoctrinement ne partait pas en un jour.

Il faisait des efforts. L'attirance qu'il avait pour Louis dépassait ses anciens préjugés la plupart du temps. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'hésitait plus à le rejoindre la nuit ou à initier leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Mais Louis ne savait pas à quel point il acceptait ce qu'il était. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans ma tête d'Harry de ce point de vue là et c'était le plus perturbant. Peut-être qu'il tâchait de se rassurer en se disant que Louis n'était qu'un corps qu'il pouvait utiliser pour assouvir ses envies et que ce n'était pas particulièrement parce qu'il était un homme ou à cause de Louis lui-même.

Et si cela rendait Louis fou, c'est parce qu'il était loin de penser de cette façon de son côté. Harry n'était pas qu'un corps pour lui.

Cela le terrifiait. Il hésitait parfois à tout arrêter avant de vraiment se casser la gueule, mais il suffisait qu'Harry l'embrasse pour qu'il oublie toute velléité de mettre un stop à ce qui se passait entre eux.

Louis n'avait pas demandé cela. Il n'en avait jamais voulu.

Avant.

Harry ne dormait pas quand il finit par rentrer. Louis se glissa contre lui et Harry l'enlaça sans dire un mot.

Louis se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il se remit à tracer des lettres sur son abdomen. Cette fois, il lui dit qu'il était désolé. Harry caressa son bras en réponse.

Il savait qu'Harry faisait des efforts. Il essayait aussi.

 

Visiblement, cette question de survie travaillait tout le monde au sein de la base. Les expéditions des uns et des autres étaient au centre des conversations. Les moyens de survie, les vieux souvenirs ressurgissaient. Des questions qu'on n'aurait jamais pensées poser apparemment l'étaient aujourd'hui. Même par les plus jeunes.

\- Hé, Harry, fit doucement Sydney un soir à table. L'autre fois quand on parlait de la vie à l'extérieur, Sanah vous a demandés comment Louis et toi aviez survécu quand vous étiez dehors après que Natan soit… parti. Moi je me demandais… Comment t'as fait quand t'étais tout seul ? Avant d'arriver ici ?

Le silence se fit à leur table à mesure que les mots de Sydney leur parvenaient. L'adolescente vouait une affection sans bornes à Harry. Elle n'aurait pas posé la question sachant qu'elle pouvait le blesser sans avoir pesé les pours et les contres. Apparemment, la mort de Jon et leurs cours de survie travaillaient tout le monde dans la base, même les plus jeunes.

\- Je suis désolée si ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ou…

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra doucement contre lui.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est bien de vouloir savoir. Hm…

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette alors que ses amis ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

\- C'était dur au début. J'avais plus de chance que la plupart des bannis parce que je savais me battre, mais je n'avais aucune arme. Ni arme à feu ni arme blanche. J'essayais d'éviter les zombies un maximum, en personne saine d'esprit que j'étais. Il fallait aussi que je fasse attention aux gardes de l'Enceinte.

Il avala visiblement sa salive. En entendant ce qu'il disait le silence s'était fait sur la trentaine de personnes présentes.

\- Ce qu'on te dit pas quand t'es à l'intérieur, c'est que les Gardes ont permission de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge en dehors des murs. Que ce soit des zombies ou des bannis, apparemment on a mérité de mourir si on est à l'extérieur.

Louis sentit son sang se glacer. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette partie de l'histoire.

\- Je ne pouvais donc pas rester à découvert. C'est important à savoir quand on est prêts de l'Enceinte. Faut rester dans les bâtiments, sous les arbres ou se déplacer de nuit. Ensuite… J'ai fait le plein de couteaux de cuisines. J'ai trouvé un sac à dos dans une maison que j'ai occupé pendant un temps, j'y avais mis certains essentiels. Des torchons si jamais j'étais blessé. Une vieille bouteille d'eau et des récipients que je remplissais quand il pleuvait  -Dieu merci beaucoup à cette période. Des couteaux de cuisine. Un canif pour forcer les serrures. Des fruits quand j'en trouvais sur le chemin. Il m'est arrivé de rester plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines dans une maison si je m'y sentais en sécurité. Le plus difficile, c'était pour trouver de la nourriture. Je me suis fabriqué un arc et des flèches donc je pouvais chasser, mais je devais cuire la viande rapidement et décamper aussitôt avant que l'odeur n'attire les Cadavres. C'était pas évident de chasser non plus à vrai dire. Je restais sur les routes pour pas me perdre, mais les animaux se cachent des zombies, comme nous. Donc j'étais affamé la plupart du temps. Je devenais de plus en plus faible. Un soir, j'ai essuyé une violente attaque. Des zombies ont envahi la maison dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'ai dû sauter par la fenêtre sans avoir le temps de choper mon sac à dos. J'ai couru pendant des heures et des heures, sans rien à boire, sans rien à manger. Je fouillais dans une pile de cartons et de caisses disposée sur le côté d'une usine avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile quand les Cadavres m'ont attaqué à nouveau. J'ai pas pu fuir. Je me suis planqué au milieu des caisses. J'étais épuisé, à bout de forces. J'en suis pas fier, mais pour la première fois j'ai rendu les armes. J'en pouvais plus, j'avais pas dormi ni vraiment mangé depuis des jours. Pour la première fois, je me suis dit que j'allais mourir, et que c'était peut-être même mieux comme ça.  

Il esquissa enfin un sourire.

\- Coup de bol ou pas selon les points de vue, Zayn, Louis et… Natan m'ont trouvé à ce moment là.

Sydney attrapa la main d'Harry, qui lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Et me voilà !

\- T'es resté combien de temps dehors ? interrogea Carrie doucement.

Louis le savait. Il se sentit étrangement fier de connaitre ce détail sur Harry que les autres ignoraient. Ce qui était idiot parce qu'il connaissait un paquet de choses sur Harry que les autres ignoraient, en réalité.

\- Quarante-sept jours.

Les autres grimacèrent d'un air horrifié. Harry était avec eux depuis plus de dix mois mais il parlait rarement des semaines qu'il avait passées dehors après son bannissement. Il parlait aisément de la vie qu'on menait dans l'Enceinte, mais pas du reste.

\- Et toi, Anna ?

\- Seulement deux ou trois semaines, je sais pas exactement. J'ai été directement là où la puce GPS d'Harry a cessé d'émettre et je suis restée là-bas un moment avant de continuer vers le nord jusqu'à ce que Jon et Jude me trouvent. Ca a été un peu moins difficile pour moi. Mon père était influent, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai été bannie et non gardée en cellule pour le restant de mes jours. Il a pu m'avoir une dague, de l'eau et un peu de provisions. C'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça.

Une question turlupina Louis après cette conversation. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Harry directement, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise ou de le blesser. C'était une part douloureuse du passé d'Harry qu'il préférait éviter d'évoquer avec lui.

Il en parla donc avec Anna, un soir au QG, alors que Mary, Tristan, Harry, Carrie et Niall jouaient aux cartes à une table près d'eux.

\- J'ai une question à te poser.

Anna fit aussitôt une danse étrange des sourcils en entendant les mots de Louis. Celui-ci se mit à rire.

\- Arrête, c'est sérieux. C'est à propos d'Harry. Tu nous as dit que ton père t'avait aidé quand tu t'es fait bannir. Pourquoi pas celui d'Harry ?

Le visage d'Anna s'obscurcit. Elle faisait cette tête là dès qu'Harry ne faisait ne serait-ce que mentionner sa famille.

\- Parce que mon père m'aimait. Celui d'Harry… C'est autre chose. J'ai jamais aimé son père. Ni sa mère d'ailleurs. Et encore moins ses grands-parents. Y a que Gemma que j'aimais dans sa famille. Les autres étaient tous des manipulateurs sociopathes qui marchaient sur la tronche des autres gens pour se remplir les poches et s'assurer une belle vie dans une belle maison. Bon j'avoue que je me suis rendue compte de ça que lorsqu'Harry a été banni. Mais je les aimais déjà pas avant. Ils traitaient Harry comme un robot et un étranger, pas comme un fils. La vraie famille d'Harry dans la Cité, Gemma mise à part, c'était la mienne. Tu sais, ici c'est la première fois que j'ai vu des gens, à part mes propres parents, le traiter comme un membre de la famille. Personne ne le faisait dans la sienne, uniquement Gemma. Ici, t'as l'impression qu'il est un peu le frère, le neveu, le petit-fils, le gendre de tout le monde.

Louis lâcha un rire étranglé à ces derniers mots.

\- Le gendre de Mama, c'est sûr. Je suis persuadée qu'elle voit déjà Harry et Carrie mariés.

Anna adressa un grand sourire à Louis.

\- Moi je parlais pas de Mama ni de Carrie, mon bouchon.

Quand Louis se glissa dans le lit d'Harry ce soir-là, celui-ci l'accueillit sans dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient simplement étendus là, l'un contre l'autre. Louis tâchait de ne pas réfléchir à son envie de ne jamais quitter les bras d'Harry.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Anna. C'est du passé, Louis. J'ai pas eu les meilleurs parents du monde, ni les meilleurs soutiens du monde. Je m'en suis pas si mal sorti pour autant. On ne choisit pas sa famille.

\- Moi, je te choisis, toi, murmura Louis avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- Dans quel sens ? chuchota Harry.

\- J'en sais rien, la phrase avait juste l'air sympa dans ma tête.

Harry se mit à rire. Son rire mourut contre les lèvres de Louis quand celui-ci l'embrassa. Le cœur de Louis eut un soubresaut quand la main d'Harry rejoignit sa nuque, la maintenant là pour continuer à embrasser Louis langoureusement, sans urgence pour une fois. C'était chaud et doux à la fois, c'était tendre et lent, c'était des caresses de langues et de lèvres sans se presser. Tout ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas d'habitude. Cela tordait le ventre de Louis encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, si c'était possible. Il finit par rompre leur baiser et passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune.

\- Peut-être que personne ne t'a défendu quand tu as été banni et c'est injuste. Mais sache qu'ici, on ne laisserait rien de tel t'arriver.

\- Je sais, chuchota Harry en attirant Louis sur lui pour passer ses mains sur son dos avant d'enlever son tee-shirt. Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de parler maintenant ? J'aime aussi quand ta langue est occupée à d'autres types d'activités que la parlotte.

Harry jouait chaud et froid. Il était incapable de faire allusion à ce qui se passait entre eux à la lumière du jour mais pouvait lâcher ce genre de commentaires dans l'obscurité de leur chambre.

Louis lâcha un rire avant de se pencher sur lui pour effleurer sa bouche de sa langue.

Et, si tous deux furent plus tendres qu'à l'ordinaire cette nuit-là, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, évidemment.

 

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? On va sortir en petits groupes. La moitié des gardes d'abord, ceux qui vont travailler ensuite, le reste des gardes à la fin. On va tâcher de bêcher tout le potager aujourd'hui. Ça va faire du bruit. C'est dangereux. J'espère que vous êtes tous armés, comme on en a parlé ces derniers jours. Les gardes sont là pour vous protéger. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Il fait froid, on est au début de l'hiver, couvrez-vous bien.

Jerry tapa deux fois dans ses mains à la fin de son discours. Son petit monde s'organisa en file indienne devant lui.

Tout le monde sortait hormis Mama, Sydney et les deux plus petits, Matthew, le fils de Jon, et Tara, la fille de Mac. Sanah et Lux restaient également à l'intérieur, ainsi que Liam. Ce dernier avait argumenté mais Jerry lui avait rappelé combien il était important en tant que seul médecin. Liam avait rechigné mais rendu les armes. Enfin, Jean et Ama, les deux ainés de la communauté, étaient restés également. Jerry ne voulait pas qu'ils se cassent davantage le dos sur ce travail.

Zayn et Louis sortaient en premier avec Cain, qui était l'un des gardes habituels des agriculteurs. Auparavant, le deuxième garde était Natan. Pour des raisons évidentes, celui-ci avait été remplacé par Travis, le père de Tom. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui étant donné que c'était à ce poste qu'était mort son fils, mais il faisait avec. Harry et Jude sortiraient avec Jerry et Travis à la fin. Tous les autres aideraient à bêcher la grande étendue de terre qui constituait leur jardin. Carrie, Mac, Mary, Maya, Siri, Ulrich, George, Jessy, Niall, Erin, Tristan. Même Tracy, Jane et Jeremy, généralement les plus réticents à sortir et à aider de manière générale, étaient de la partie. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite ils seraient en sécurité.

Ils sortirent les uns après les autres. Ils s'étaient munis des différents outils de jardinage qu'ils avaient amassé au fil des années. Certains utilisaient de simples manches à balai pour briser le reste des mottes.

Ce labeur était essentiel pour s'assurer que la terre était bien travaillée et permettrait une bonne récolte. Ils le faisaient tous les ans à cette période.

Les personnes aux conditions physiques fragiles, notamment Mary et Erin, toutes frêles, serviraient à boire à tous. Il faisait froid, mais il valait tout de même mieux qu'ils restent hydratés.

C'était la première année que Mary participait. Elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver dehors aussi longtemps d'ordinaire. Quand elle était arrivée dans la Base avec Ulrich, Sydney et George six ans plus tôt, elle avait peur de tout. Elle avait peur des gens, peur des Zombies, peur des mouches, peur de tout. Ulrich, George et Sydney l'avaient trouvée seule, sale et squelettique allongée au milieu de la rue. Elle avait environ treize ans à l'époque. Ses parents venaient de mourir dans une attaque. Ils avaient quitté leur communauté du Sud, qui subissait trop d'assauts de Cadavres, pour tenter de trouver un endroit plus sûr au Nord. Les conséquences pour les parents de Mary en avaient été fatales.

Louis avait peur d'elle au début, s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle avait perdu les pédales. Elle avait peu à peu retrouvé un comportement normal, mais était toujours restée très calme. Elle avait toujours des moments d'absence parfois. Niall, Mama ou Carrie prenait alors sa main et cela l'apaisait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Alors la voir dehors aujourd'hui, à circuler entre ses compagnons pour leur offrir de l'eau, cela emplissait Louis de fierté.

Ils se mirent tous au travail. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au dessus d'eux. Il allait pleuvoir. Louis ne savait jamais s'il devait se réjouir ou non de la pluie lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur. D'un côté, l'odeur de terre mouillée pouvait couvrir la leur. De l'autre, l'eau ôtait partiellement de leur peau l'onguent de menthe dont ils s'enduisaient.

Les six gardes étaient postés dos à l'étendue du jardin, guettant l'horizon. Les travailleurs étaient efficaces. C'était un travail long et fastidieux mais tous savaient qu'il n'y avait pas à rechigner. Ils voulaient tous rentrer le plus vite possible.

Des éclats de voix retentirent soudain. Tracy, la femme de Mac, était visiblement en train de se disputer avec Ulrich, le père de la petite Sydney. Louis fit signe à Zayn d'aller les calmer. Tracy prenait apparemment une pause non méritée et Ulrich venait de lui signaler qu'elle aurait tout le temps de se reposer quand ils seraient tous rentrés, ce qu'elle n'avait probablement pas bien pris. Mac avait bien du courage de supporter cette femme depuis quinze ans. Du plus loin que Louis s'en souvienne, Tracy et Mac avaient toujours été ensemble, mais il ne savait pas comment c'était humainement possible. Surtout quand on imaginait que la première femme de Mac, la mère d'Erin, devait être très différente.

Ils faisaient trop de bruit. Zayn s'approcha à grands pas et Louis le vit poser son doigt sur ses lèvres pour les intimer au silence.

Un bras attrapa soudain celui de Louis. Tristan venait de le rejoindre et lui montrait l'horizon.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose là bas, chuchota-t-il. Ça bouge.

Louis plissa des yeux. Il ne voyait rien.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Affirmatif.

Tristan avait beaucoup grandi au cours des derniers mois. Au cours des dernières semaines probablement même. Lui qui désirait tant se rendre à l'extérieur pour faire comme Louis et Jude tous les jours, il avait cessé de voir ceci comme un jeu ou comme une grande aventure lorsque Jon était mort. C'était Jude qui avait quasiment élevé Tristan depuis que sa mère était morte des années plus tôt. Il s'était occupé de lui tout ce temps. Les liens d'amitié entre Jude et Jon et les liens quasi familiaux qu'entretenaient Tristan et Jude faisaient que Tristan était aussi très proche de Jon. Le perdre avait été un choc pour lui aussi. Soudain, il avait compris que se rendre à l'extérieur, même pour les plus forts d'entre eux, était toujours une affaire de vie ou de mort. Dix-sept ans et déjà désillusionné.

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon à l'heure actuelle. Louis ne voyait toujours rien. Il fit signe à Jude, qui se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres à sa droite, en lui montrant l'endroit où Tristan voyait du mouvement. Il fit de même avec Harry, sur sa gauche.

\- Ils n'avancent pas. Ils sont sous le couvert des arbres, je…

L'espoir mêlé de crainte qui se mit à vibrer dans la voix de Tristan ébranla Louis.

\- Louis, si ce sont des zombies, pourquoi ils n'avancent pas ? Si c'était des zombies, ils nous attaqueraient, pas vrai ? Et s'ils étaient…?

\- Humains ?

Louis était paralysé. Ceux qui se tenaient là bas avaient-ils des intentions bienveillantes ou malveillantes ? Qui étaient-ils ? Etaient-ils réellement humains ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Louis avait entendu Jerry arriver. Il pointa simplement en direction du couvert des arbres.

\- Je vois rien, mais Tristan voit du mouvement là-bas. Il dit qu'ils pourraient être humains.

Des émotions contradictoires passèrent sur le visage de Jerry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir ?

\- Non.

\- Mais Jerry, s'ils sont…

\- Non. Tu l'as peut-être oublié Louis, mais certains humains ont perdu leur humanité quelque part au cours des dernières décennies. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent. S'ils s'approchent, alors on dialoguera. Sinon, on les laisse passer. Je ne vais pas t'envoyer dans une embuscade. Ils peuvent très bien avoir vu tes armes et vouloir les récupérer. Imagine s'ils sont une dizaine et que je n'envoie que deux d'entre vous là bas ? On va vous retrouver avec la gorge tranchée et dépouillés de vos armes. J'ai dit non. Ils n'ont qu'à approcher pacifiquement s'ils ne nous veulent que du bien.

\- Harry et Anna n'étaient pas…

\- Harry allait se faire dévorer par les zombies et Anna s'est montrée à découvert à Jon et Jude en levant les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal.

Jerry se tourna vers leurs compagnons, qui avaient ralenti le mouvement et jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets dans leur direction.

\- On active les gars, on active !

A quelques mètres de Louis, Jeremy regardait lui aussi l'horizon, l'air terrifié. Il devait penser que des zombies approchaient. Louis claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention.

\- On ne laissera rien vous arriver, Jeremy. Remets-toi au boulot.

Le meilleur ami de Natan grimaça mais obtempéra, non sans continuer à lancer des coups d'œil furtifs dans la direction qu'avait pointé Louis.

\- Tu restes avec moi, souffla Louis à Tristan. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe par là bas et tu as visiblement une meilleure vue que nous tous.

\- Pas de problème, chef.

\- Ne m'appelle pas "chef".

\- Pas de problème, mon commandant.

Louis voulut lui donner une bourrade et Tristan se mit à sourire en l'évitant de justesse.

\- ça va, te mets pas les nerfs en pelote, capitaine. Je déconne.

Côte à côte, Louis et Tristan gardèrent les yeux rivés au loin.

\- Je vois plus rien, annonça Tristan quelques minutes plus tard. Je crois qu'ils ont disparu. Zombies ou humains, on saura jamais.

Louis avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas aussi simple.


	23. Closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOO les gars ! ça fait un ptit moment !   
> J'avais prévu de poster avant, je promets, d'autant plus que le chapitre était déjà écrit, mais j'ai malheureusement manqué de temps (et oui pour moi aussi c'est la rentrée, déménagement, nouvelle fac, tout ça tout ça, comment ça vous vous en foutez de ma vie)  
> Mais me revoici enfin pour un nouveau chapitre. Je l'aime bien. Vous verrez, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.   
> Je bloque un peu dans l'écriture (et encore une fois j'ai manqué de temps pour écrire, je vais envoyer une lettre au Père Noël pour qu'il rallonge les journées de quelques heures) donc je ne sais pas exactement quand je publierai le prochain. Peut-être dimanche, peut-être après, mystère et boule de gomme. Comme toujours, je vous tiens au jus. (elle est très bizarre cette expression non ? Au jus de quoi ? On baigne dans le jus ? Jus d'orange ? Tomates ? Poulet ? Courant électrique, type coup de jus ?)  
> Celles qui me connaissent se doutent maintenant que je suis en craquage et un brin fatigué vu ce que je dis (comment ça je débite des conneries H24) donc je vais vous laisser lire tranquilou. Je vous ai écrit un pavé complètement inutile et que les trois quarts d'entre vous ne liront pas, mais j'avais envie.   
> BON, je vous laisse. J'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud là où vous êtes, perso j'ai l'impression d'être un cochon dans un méchoui là de suite.   
> Je vais m'arrêter là avant qu'on m'interne.   
> Bisous sur vos fesses droites !

Niall sortit prudemment de la trappe du hangar. Il regardait partout autour de lui avec circonspection. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de la base depuis la mort de Davin, des mois plus tôt. Cela faisait plus longtemps encore qu'il n'en était pas sorti avant cela. 

Harry, Zayn et Louis étaient avec lui. Niall avait insisté pour que ce soit ces trois-là qui l'accompagnent. Il leur faisait confiance pour le protéger au cas où.

Ils partaient à l'extérieur afin d'aider Niall à se repérer et à se débrouiller dehors.

Niall inspira à fond en sortant du hangar après Louis.

\- L'air est quand même plus sympa dehors. Un point pour la vie en extérieur. Par contre, il fait vraiment froid. C'est pas cool, ça.

Harry ôta de son cou l'écharpe qui y était enroulée et la passa autour de celui de Niall.

\- Parce que t'es pas bien couvert. Louis t'a dit de prendre des vêtements chauds.

\- Oui, Papa, j'aurais dû écouter Papa n°2, toutes mes excuses. On peut avancer maintenant ?

Zayn et Louis guidèrent Niall et Harry à travers la plaine, jusqu'au couvert des arbres où ils allaient chasser d'ordinaire.

\- Fais toujours attention où tu mets les pieds. Ça s'apprend avec la pratique. Il m'a fallu des années pour apprendre à me déplacer silencieusement en forêt. Pour moi, Harry et toi faites autant de bruit qu'une horde de zombies à l'heure actuelle.

\- Hé !

Louis lança un clin d'œil à Harry qui grommelait.

\- Désolé, pâquerette. Tu te débrouilles bien sur sol solide, mais la forêt, c'est pas ton truc. J'imagine que ça fait pas parti de l'entrainement des supers soldats de l'Enceinte.

\- La Garde, Louis. Pas les supers soldats.

\- Vous avez bien des espions, non ? J'en suis sûr. Dans l'ancien temps, il y avait tout le temps des espions, intervint Niall à son tour.

\- J'imagine.

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vide un instant mais il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Bref. Continuons.

Louis et Zayn tâchèrent d'enseigner à Harry et Niall pendant deux heures comment se déplacer en forêt sans trop faire de bruit et comment repérer des traces de passages, qu'elles proviennent d'animaux, de zombies ou… d'humains.

Louis venait de s'accroupir au niveau d'un de leurs collets. Ils avaient résolu ce matin que Zayn et Louis ne chasseraient pas mais feraient le tour des pièges qu'ils remettaient en place tous les jours.

\- Zayn. Regarde.

Le piège était toujours ouvert. Ce qui était surprenant était qu'il y avait des traces de pattes à l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fonctionné ?

Zayn se pencha en avant et attrapa quelque chose coincé dans la paroi de la cage. Des fibres de tissu. Ceci n'était pas animal.

\- Un zombie ne sait pas ouvrir un piège et le remettre en place ensuite, signala Louis en se redressant lentement et en regardant autour de lui avec suspicion, la main sur son revolver.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez dire que…

\- Peut-être que ça provient de nos vêtements, Louis. On a pu s'accrocher dedans hier et le piège ne s'est juste pas déclenché aujourd'hui.

Louis n'était pas convaincu.

\- On devrait rentrer, fit Harry.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur Niall, qui observait les alentours d'un air inquiet. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait si les individus qui étaient potentiellement dans les environs quelques heures plus tôt l'étaient toujours. Ils ne savaient pas non plus si leurs intentions étaient hostiles ou non.

\- Oui, on va y aller.

Ils firent le trajet retour sans encombre. Louis ébouriffa les cheveux de Niall en lui assurant que ce n'était probablement rien. Il échangea un regard avec Harry qui fit signe qu'il resterait avec leur ami. Louis et Zayn prirent la direction du bureau de Jerry. Liam en sortait.

\- Tout va bien ? fit-il aussitôt en découvrant les visages des deux autres.

\- Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? interrogea Zayn en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- On avait des trucs à discuter. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour bouger du matériel dans l'infirmerie, tu m'aides ?

Louis hocha la tête à l'intention de Zayn sans même que celui-ci ait eu à le regarder. Pas besoin d'alerter Liam alors que ce n'était probablement rien.

\- Bien sûr ! A plus tard, Louis.

Louis frappa deux coups sur la porte de Jerry, puis deux autres. C'était sa façon de s'annoncer.

\- Entre !

Jerry était debout près de la grande armoire qui se tenait à gauche de son bureau. Il en sortait des cartes des environs.

\- Déjà rentrés ? Ça a été avec Niall ?

\- Il avait moins peur que je le pensais. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je crois qu'il y a des gens dehors.

Jerry s'immobilisa avant de se retourner, ses yeux bleu clair détaillant Louis tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Des gens ?

\- On a touché à nos pièges. On a récupéré le lièvre qui était à l'intérieur et remis le piège en place. C'est pas un zombie, ça.

Louis laissa passer quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai vu des traces sur le sol. J'aimerais les suivre avec Zayn, si tu es d'accord.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit…

\- Ils peuvent avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Ils sont peut-être hostiles. Tu sais te défendre contre une horde de zombies, mais contre des humains ?

\- J'ai appris à me battre contre les morts et les vivants depuis des années ici. S'il-te-plait. Ce sont probablement les mêmes que ceux que Tristan a aperçus il y a deux jours. Ils ne nous ont pas attaquer à ce moment-là, je vois pas pourquoi ils le seraient davantage aujourd'hui.

\- On était très nombreux, il y a deux jours. Ils ont peut-être eu peur du nombre.

\- Justement. Peut-être qu'ils sont effrayés.

Jerry soupira.

\- J'y réfléchirai.

\- Mais les traces vont…

\- J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai.

Louis serra les mâchoires en entendant son ton inflexible. Tant pis, il avait essayé.

 

\- Harry ! Voilà l'homme que je cherchais. Zayn et moi avons besoin d'un géant pour ranger l'une des réserves, tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main ?

Harry leva les yeux de son livre. Il dévisagea Louis plusieurs secondes avant de regarder autour d'eux. Carrie, Anna et Niall jouaient à un vieux jeu de société avec Sydney et Erin, tous assis sur le sol. Ama était sur un divan près d'eux, ses lunettes rafistolées perchées sur son nez pendant qu'elle parcourait son recueil de poèmes. Plus loin, George, Ulrich, Siri, Tristan et Jude s'efforçaient de remettre en état une table qui s'était effondrée hier, Jerry, Travis, Cain et Mac discutant près d'eux.

Harry se leva et suivit Louis sans un mot jusqu'au couloir. Son colocataire finit par s'arrêter dans le couloir menant aux réserves.

\- J'ai besoin que tu nous couvres, Zayn et moi.

Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le front.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir s'ils ont besoin d'a…

\- Je sais.

Evidemment qu'il savait. Harry avait conscience depuis bien longtemps que Louis s'efforçait toujours d'aider et sauver tout le monde, peu importe combien il voulait paraitre détaché dans ses relations avec les autres.

\- J'espère que t'as pris ton bouquin parce que tu vas devoir rester dans la réserve jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne alors…

\- Je peux aussi venir avec vous.

Louis secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu fais du bruit en forêt, Harry, je veux pas que tu…

"Te fasses tuer".

\- Nous fasses repérer.

Harry acquiesça avec un air sombre et Louis poursuivit.

\- Merci. Je t'aurais acheté des fleurs pour te remercier, dans une autre vie.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras alors que Louis tournait les talons. Comme il ne prononçait pas un mot pour autant, Louis lui lança un regard interrogateur en baissant les yeux sur la main qui entourait son biceps. Harry le lâcha.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Malgré lui, Louis s'adoucit.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi.

Harry roula des yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir, comme exaspéré.

\- Je m'en fais pas pour toi, t'as juste une fâcheuse attention à foutre ton cul où il faut pas.

Louis se plia en deux de rire et Harry sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire parce qu'il se mit à grommeler :

\- Façon de parler.

Il semblait embarrassé et Louis avait envie de l'embrasser. Alors il le fit.

Il se hissa contre Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en encadrant son visage de ses mains. Les mains d'Harry trouvèrent ses hanches aussitôt. La façon dont son corps répondait désormais à la seconde aux moindres caresses, aux moindres baisers de Louis émerveillait celui-ci.

\- Je sais que je suis pas censé faire ça mais j'en avais très envie, souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter, abandonnant un Harry ébahi au milieu du couloir. Ne me frappe pas. Tu retrouveras mon cul ce soir. Attends un peu avant de chercher un nouveau colocataire.

Il tourna enfin les talons en tâchant de s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait jamais eu personne à embrasser avant de partir en mission.

Il ne réalisa pas que c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait Harry à la lumière du jour.

Et cela signifiait beaucoup pour eux, qui n'avaient jamais admis quoi que ce soit le matin venu. Eux qui ne s'embrassaient et ne se touchaient que dans l'obscurité.

Ils entraient enfin dans la lumière.

 

Zayn l'attendait sous la trappe du hangar. Il tapait du pied.

\- T'en as mis du temps. Je te signale que notre mission se transformera en suicide si jamais Jerry apprend qu'on est sorti sans qu'il le sache.

\- Ce qu'il apprendra si jamais on ramène des gens, Zayn.

Zayn pâlit.

\- Ah merde. On va se faire trucider d'une façon ou d'une autre, quoi.

\- Ouep.

\- Bon. Bah c'est parti, hein. Espérons qu'on revienne en vie, je préfère autant mourir ici décapité par Jerry que dehors la gorge tranchée par un inconnu.

\- T'es glauque.

\- C'est l'un de mes traits de caractère les plus précieux.

Louis grimpa l'échelle à la suite de Zayn. Rien à l'horizon quand ils sortirent du bâtiment hormis… la pluie. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes.

\- Les traces vont avoir disparu, signala Zayn.

Louis lâcha un juron.

\- On va voir quand même ?

Ils ne trouvèrent rien. Plus une trace. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Tout ce qu'ils gagnèrent fut un rhume.

Pas d'humains.

 

\- On a peut-être abouti à quelque chose, lança Liam un soir en se laissant tomber sur le canapé au milieu de ses amis.

Ses yeux étincelaient. Il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on aurait donné une montagne de jouets sans prévenir. Anna, qui s'installa près d'Harry sur le canapé et se laissa tomber contre son meilleur ami dans un bruit sourd, avait l'air épuisé mais relativement satisfaite.

\- Vraiment ? A propos du remède ?

Liam hocha la tête à la question de Carrie. Ses amis étaient tout ouïe.

\- Je sais pas encore… si ça va être concluant. Il faut qu'on fasse plus de tests, mais pour la première fois depuis un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'on avance. Il va falloir qu'on fasse des tests sur des échantillons pour voir s'il y a une réaction et…

\- Des échantillons ? répéta Louis en se raidissant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Anna finit par demander doucement :

\- Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on vérifie si ça marche autrement, Louis ? On va avoir besoin de… certains tissus, pour vérifier s'il y a une réaction.

\- Tu veux dire de la peau de zombie. Tu veux qu'on capture un zombie et qu'on le ramène ici. Jerry est au courant ?

Louis n'était pas content. C'était dangereux. Il voulait ce remède, mais introduire un Cadavre dans leur sanctuaire…

\- Bien sûr, lâcha Liam avec précaution. Il va sortir lui-même avec Mac pour… voir ce qu'il peut faire.

La mâchoire de Louis se décrocha. Il se leva d'un bond sous les regards surpris de tous ses amis et quitta le cercle à grandes enjambées. Il rejoignit le bureau de Jerry en quelques minutes. Celui-ci leva à peine la tête des cartes qu'il étudiait quand son fils adoptif fit irruption dans son bureau, furibond.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Louis.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague. Dis-moi que tu ne comptes pas sérieusement aller capturer du zombie seul avec Mac sans autres renforts pour vous assurer que vous ne vous fassiez pas bouffer.

\- Moi, qui combattais déjà des zombies avant que tu sois né, vais aller capturer un zombie avec Mac, mon plus vieil ami et combattant exceptionnel, que je connaissais bien avant de te trouver dans ta cave, sans mettre en danger qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu… Tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est trop dangereux ! Les gens d'ici… ils ont besoin de toi ! Je peux… Je peux y aller ! Avec Jude ! Avec Zayn ! Avec…

\- Non.

Louis se tut abruptement devant le regard acéré que Jerry lui lança quand il leva finalement les yeux de ses papiers.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser courir après des zombies, Louis. Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre encore une fois ta vie en danger afin de t'approcher plus près d'un zombie que tu ne l'auras jamais été.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais !

Jerry se leva de sa chaise. Il fit le tour du bureau pour s'approcher de son fils.

\- Je t'ai cru mort, bonhomme. Ces neuf jours ont été les plus atroces de ma vie. Je ne vais pas te jeter dans la fosse aux lions une nouvelle fois. C'est hors de question. Jude n'est pas en forme en ce moment à cause de Jon. Je ne vais pas envoyer Zayn sans toi. J'y vais avec Mac, c'est tout. La question est réglée.

Louis croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta décision. Je suis d'accord ni avec le fait que vous alliez chercher un zombie seul, ni avec la simple idée que tu ramènes un Cadavre chez nous. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? S'il s'échappait ?

\- Il n'y aucune raison que cela arrive. On prendra des précautions avant.

\- C'est n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Effectivement, l'expression de Jerry montrait que sa décision était prise.

Louis s'en alla en claquant la porte.

 

Louis se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Plus il tâchait de se contraindre à dormir, plus il voyait les images de la morsure de Jon devant ses yeux, sales et colorées. Cela ne pouvait arriver à Jerry.

\- Tu peux rien y faire, Louis, retentit la voix d'Harry soudain dans le silence.

\- Tu te trompes.

Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser là où voulait en venir Louis.

\- Tu peux pas faire ça. Je suis pas sûr que tu puisses… te retrouver face à un zombie si tôt après… ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on est partis en expédition.

\- Je peux pas voir la même chose se reproduire. Je veux pas voir Jerry rentrer en s'étant fait mordre. Il est trop précieux ici.

\- Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?

Louis ne répondit pas. Des bruits de draps froissés se firent entendre depuis le lit d'Harry, puis des pas. Le matelas de Louis s'affaissa. Sa main tâtonna pour trouver le corps de Louis.

\- Harry, j'ai pas envie de ça ce so…

\- Je viens pas pour ça, idiot. Pousse-toi.

Louis se décala pour laisser Harry s'installer dans son lit. Le cadet se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla Louis en respirant à peine.

D'ordinaire, ils ne se rejoignaient de cette manière qu'au milieu de la nuit, quand l'autre dormait déjà. Encore une fois, ils se câlinaient rarement simplement pour le faire. Cela conduisait toujours à davantage. Ou c'était pour se rassurer l'un l'autre, après un cauchemar par exemple. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela avait rarement été pour se réconforter lors d'une baisse de moral. Ou pas de manière aussi évidente.

\- Quand j'étais petit, mes parents n'étaient pas très… câlins. Pas affectueux. Ils étaient… assez durs. Tiens-toi droit, ne pleure pas, arrête de te plaindre, ne montre pas tes sentiments. Les sentiments, les larmes, l'attachement aux autres étaient des faiblesses que les Styles ne pouvaient pas se permettre. Gemma… Gemma était différente. Je sais pas réellement comment c'est possible sachant qu'elle a été élevée par nos parents mais… elle me répétait que rien en ce monde ne valait la peine d'être vécu si ce n'était par les liens qu'on y créait avec d'autres. Elle disait qu'il fallait que je m'attache aux gens. Les seuls câlins auxquels j'ai eu droit durant mon enfance venaient d'elle et d'Anna et ses parents. Gemma disait que, parfois, les gens ne veulent pas qu'on tâche de les rassurer par des paroles vaines. Parfois, il suffit de leur montrer qu'on est présent, par un geste, par une étreinte. Elle me répétait que les câlins étaient bons pour le moral.

Il soupira. Louis n'articulait pas un mot.

\- Je ne sais pas… quoi te dire. Tu m'écouteras pas. Je peux pas te dire que tu devrais y aller à la place de Jerry, parce que c'est pas ce que je veux. Je peux pas te dire que rien ne va arriver à Jerry, parce qu'on en sait rien. Je peux pas te dire que tout va bien se passer, parce qu'on ne peut jamais dire ça sans mentir dans cette vie. Alors… Je vais continuer à te serrer contre moi.

Louis posa son front contre l'épaule d'Harry et passa un bras autour de son torse jusque dans son dos. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un câlin.

Harry parlait très rarement de sa famille. Depuis qu'il était ici, Louis ne l'avait réellement entendu évoquer que sa sœur, puis son père quand il en parlait à Jerry. Il avait laissé échapper des bribes d'information, parfois. Son père était le Chef de la Garde. Il aurait tué sa sœur à mains nues s'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Il était très strict. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas donné d'affection quand il était enfant et considéraient tout lien personnel comme des faiblesses.

Au fur et à mesure, Louis comprenait mieux le comportement d'Harry à ses débuts et ses réticences à montrer son affection envers les autres.

\- Je pense que j'aurais beaucoup aimé ta sœur.

Harry fit un mouvement qui ressemblait à un hochement de tête.

\- Je pense aussi. Vous avez la même soif de liberté.

Les bras d'Harry apaisaient Louis. Il finit par s'assoupir à moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parle à nouveau.

\- Tu es important pour les gens.

\- Hm ?

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que Jerry était précieux mais que tu ne l'étais pas. Tu as tort. Tu es précieux ici aussi. Sans compter tes efforts pour nourrir la communauté en mettant ta vie en danger jour après jour, les expéditions auxquelles tu participes régulièrement pour rendre la vie ici plus agréable en allant chercher des vêtements, des livres, des jouets pour les enfants, des médicaments, tu es important humainement aussi. Je sais pas ce que Zayn, Liam, Niall ou Carrie ferait sans toi. Sans oublier Jerry. Il deviendrait fou s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Et Sanah et Lux, tu as pensé à elles ? Tu dois veiller sur ce bout de chou, tu l'as promis. C'est pareil pour les autres. Tristan t'admire comme pas possible, tu es son modèle. Tu es le chouchou d'Ama. Mama me disait l'autre fois qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils deviendraient sans toi. Parce que tu les aides tellement, mais aussi parce que tu apportes de la vie dans la base. Rappelle-toi le soir où tu as entrainé tout le monde à danser ou celui où tu as poussé tous les canapés sur les côtés pour jouer au foot au milieu du QG. Sans toi, cette communauté serait à moitié morte, Louis. Morte parce qu'ils se contenteraient de se lever le matin dans ces sous-sols pour se recoucher le soir sans vivre vraiment. Tu apportes quelque chose d'autre. Tu leur rappelles que la vie, ce n'est pas juste se battre constamment.

\- Pourtant, je l'oublie parfois. J'oublie que la vie n'est pas juste le sang, la souffrance, la survie. J'ai besoin des autres pour ça. Niall, Sydney, Tristan, Jerry, Mac, Matthew, Tara, Mama, Ama, Carrie, Zayn, Liam. Toi.

Louis sentit le souffle d'Harry se couper une fraction de seconde et il sourit à demi.

\- Je vois pas trop en quoi _moi_ je…

\- Tu veux vivre et pas seulement survivre. Comme moi. C'est ce qui a fait qu'on a commencé à se supporter, au début. Et tu…

\- Je ?

Ce n'était pas le genre de Louis de prononcer ce genre de paroles, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas…

\- Tu me rends vivant. Je me sens plus vivant quand je suis avec toi.

Harry ne fit pas le moindre mouvement et Louis ferma les yeux étroitement, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Leur "relation" était à sens unique et il n'aurait pas dû l'oublier. Harry défit son étreinte sur le corps de Louis et celui-ci se crispa plus encore.

\- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû…

Mais Harry ne s'éloigna pas. Ses mains ne quittèrent la taille de Louis que pour mieux encadrer son visage, le relever vers lui…

Et l'embrasser.

Passionnément, comme jamais il n'avait embrassé Louis sans que ce soit au milieu de quelque chose d'autre. Hormis au cours de leur premier baiser peut-être.

Il roula sur Louis, le pressant contre le matelas, ses mains dans le cou de son amant, ses pouces relevant son menton vers lui. Les lèvres de Louis s'entrouvrirent quand Harry se pressa contre lui et la langue d'Harry en profita pour s'introduire dans sa bouche. Les mains de Louis se promenaient sur son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque. Il connaissait suffisamment le corps d'Harry pour savoir quels endroits caresser pour le faire frémir et cela ne manquait jamais.

Harry l'embrassa longuement, sans aucune hésitation, le souffle court. Il ne voulait pas plus, il ne le déshabillait pas. Il embrassait Louis pour l'embrasser. Leur "dispute" de la semaine précédente revint en mémoire à Louis.

Harry ne l'avait jamais embrassé sans but avant aujourd'hui.

Ses barrières tombaient.

Ses barrières tombaient et Louis ne savait plus où il en était, frémissant sous les mains d'Harry qui caressaient sa peau, une main agrippée à ses boucles, l'autre sur sa nuque, son corps arqué contre le sien.

Harry planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Louis avant de s'écarter. S'écarter complètement, puisqu'il se leva et quitta le lit de Louis pour rejoindre le sien, le laissant complètement hébété.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- T'as dit que tu en avais pas envie ce soir, alors… je pousse pas.

Louis croisa les bras sur son torse en bougonnant, frustré. Il réfléchit deux secondes.

\- Si je te saute dessus maintenant, ça veut dire que ma libido est incapable de résister à un seul de tes baisers.

\- Faut dire que j'embrasse bien.

Louis poussa un grognement rageur. Il attendit une minute. Deux minutes. Il sentait encore le goût d'Harry sur sa langue.

Finalement, il céda. Il rejoignit le lit d'Harry, s'assit sur ses hanches à califourchon, chercha son visage de ses mains avant de presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en agrippant sa taille, approfondissant leur baiser aussitôt alors que Louis frissonnait quand leurs langues se trouvèrent. Qu'était-il réellement en train de se passer entre eux ?

Ils étaient incapables de se résister.

\- T'es pas obligé de… Je veux dire, je veux pas te forcer à…

Louis fit taire Harry d'un autre baiser.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me forcer à quoi que ce soit ?

C'était différent cette fois. Plus tendre. Etait-ce dû à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir ? Au comportement d'Harry quand il avait tenté de réconforter Louis ?

Ils avaient couché ensemble un bon nombre de fois au cours des dernières semaines. Au milieu de la nuit souvent, quand Louis se pressait contre Harry, quand les mains d'Harry caressaient ses hanches, quand ils s'embrassaient alors qu'ils étaient encore ensommeillés et que leurs corps s'éveillaient au contact de l'autre. En rentrant de leur toit parfois, quand Louis ne pouvait résister à l'envie de mettre ses mains sur Harry en le voyant ôter ses vêtements à la lueur des bougies. Quand Harry se glissait dans le lit de Louis le matin.

Mais ce n'était jamais tendre. C'était bon, rapide, un peu brute, jamais tendre. Ils ne se disaient pas de mots doux, ils ne s'embrassaient pas en dehors. C'était du sexe pour du sexe.

Louis tâchait de ne pas se poser de questions. Rien ne laissait deviner ce qui se passait la nuit entre eux quand on les voyait en dehors de leur chambre. Ils se comportaient comme avant. Ils étaient… "amis" ? Quelque chose d'approchant peut-être.

Mais cette nuit-là… Cette nuit-là, c'était différent. Quand Louis s'assit sur Harry, il appuya de ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour le contraindre à rester tranquille.

\- Bouge pas, chuchota-t-il en descendant dans son cou. Interdiction de me toucher, interdiction de te toucher.

Louis se pencha sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau, ses mains derrière la nuque d'Harry. Malgré les ordres de Louis, celui-ci glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Louis prit ses poignets et les épingla au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Harry roula des yeux.

\- Tu peux pas me demander de ne pas te toucher alors que tu me rends f…

Il s'interrompit. Ses yeux dévisageaient Louis, qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- Que je te rends… ?

\- Ne me le fais pas dire, lâcha-t-il en posant un bras sur ses paupières.

Harry frémit alors que Louis descendait sans insister dans son cou et traçait une ligne sur son torse, son abdomen, son bas ventre, jusqu'à la ligne de son boxer. Il lui ôta lentement. Il s'installa entre les jambes d'Harry, écartant ses cuisses, embrassant la peau douce à l'intérieur, jouant sans jamais approcher trop près.

\- Louis, gémit Harry.

\- Ne bouge pas, répéta Louis avant de suçoter sa peau.

Harry prit une brusque inspiration quand Louis prit la base de son sexe en main. Harry se cambra. Harry se cambrait à chaque coup de langue, à chaque fois que Louis effleurait ce spot particulier qui le faisait étouffer un gémissement, à chaque fois que Louis y allait plus doucement pour repartir plus fort. Ses mains étaient crispées dans les draps sur ses côtés. Il finit par en plaquer une sur sa bouche quand un gémissement trop bruyant lui échappa.

\- J'imagine que je m'y prends pas trop mal, souffla Louis en reculant.

\- Espèce de petit con arro…

Harry s'interrompit quand Louis descendit sur lui à nouveau, lâchant un juron.

Louis ne s'écarta pas quand Harry le prévint d'une voix hachée qu'il allait jouir. Il ne recula que lorsqu'Harry fut étendu de tout son long, le souffle court, vidé de ses forces. Louis embrassa l'os de la hanche de son amant avant de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je me lave les dents.

Et il le fit. Harry se mit à rire depuis le lit.

\- Tu es… quelque chose d'autre.

Louis cracha son dentifrice dans l'évier au coin de la chambre. Ils l'utilisaient rarement, pour éviter le gaspillage, mais il pouvait se révéler pratique. Il finit par rejoindre le milieu de la chambre, entre les deux lits, sans vraiment savoir où aller.

\- Viens, lui ordonna Harry aussitôt.

Louis obtempéra. Il se glissa dans les bras ouverts d'Harry et soupira de contentement quand celui-ci l'embrassa à nouveau. Soudain, Harry se mit à rire.

\- Quelqu'un a un problème en bas, à ce que je vois.

\- Quelqu'un a eu du mal à rester insensible en entendant les bruits que tu faisais.

La bouche d'Harry rejoignit la sienne à nouveau. Seigneur, Louis voulait que ce soit ainsi tout le temps entre eux. Il voulait les câlins, le sexe, les baisers, les conversations sincères tard dans la nuit. Il voulait tout.

C'était effrayant.

Etrangement, il ne paniquait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas quand il était contre lui.

La main d'Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bas ventre de Louis, qui rompit leur baiser.

\- T'as pas à te forcer à me rendre…

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien te taire, pour une fois dans ta vie, répliqua Harry en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Les mains d'Harry étaient divines, immenses. Louis pantelait contre son épaule et le souffle d'Harry était court. Louis plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant quand il se libéra entre ses doigts.

Harry revint se coller à lui après s'être essuyé les mains. Il se pressa contre son dos, passa un bras autour de lui. Doucement, Louis se mit à dessiner sur son avant bras du bout des doigts et Harry embrassa son épaule nue.

Cette nuit-là était différente. Elle était meilleure. Elle annonçait quelque chose d'autre à venir. Pour la première fois, ils s'autorisaient à franchir la barrière implicite qu'ils avaient mise entre eux. Peut-être fut-ce pour cette raison que Louis murmura, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'Harry dormait :

\- Tu me rends fou aussi, Harry.

 Lui qui ne laissait jamais ce type de paroles franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il ne paniqua pourtant pas, cette fois-ci.

Il ne paniquait pas quand il était dans ses bras.

 

\- Les pieds un peu plus écartés. Tes épaules plus droites. Inspire. Expire en relâchant la corde.

Sydney obtempéra. Sa flèche ne tomba qu'à quelques mètres. Harry pressa son épaule.

\- L'arc est trop lourd et trop grand pour toi, chérie. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Va voir Zayn aux pièges, d'accord ?

Des ateliers. C'était l'idée que Jude avait eu pour rendre l'entrainement moins pénible. Ils étaient tous en extérieur cette fois. Les autres apprenaient à se rendre dehors davantage. A voir qu'ils pouvaient survivre là dehors s'ils étaient prudents.

Il faut dire aussi que s'entrainer au tir à l'arc en intérieur, c'est peu pratique.

Voilà donc ce qu'ils faisaient là-dehors. Zayn leur apprenait à construire et poser des pièges pour les petits animaux ou pour les zombies, tels que, pour ces derniers, des nœuds coulants les prenant à la cheville ou des fosses dissimulées par des branchages.

Harry les formait au tir à l'arc. Niall et lui avaient construit des cibles qu'ils avaient disposées à une certaine distance.

Jude était assis au milieu d'un cercle et leur posait des questions de survie. Ce qu'ils feraient dans telle ou telle situation. Comment ils se débrouilleraient s'ils devaient camper dehors. Les précautions à prendre quand ils investissaient une maison.

Liam enseignait les gestes de premiers secours. Il avait pris Mary comme sujet pour faire ses démonstrations et Niall l'observait avec ravissement.

Cain et Mac leur montrait le maniement des armes à feu, sans pour autant tirer. Ils corrigeaient les postures, apprenant aux autres à s'en servir.

Louis passait de groupe en groupe en observant ce qui se passait. Tous étaient très impliqués. Même les enfants étaient dehors. Il faisait froid en ce début d'hiver mais tous s'étaient bien couverts. Pour l'instant, il ne pleuvait pas, encore une chance.

Harry s'approcha de Louis alors qu'il rejoignait la zone de tir à l'arc.

\- Il nous faut différentes tailles d'arc. Sydney ne peut pas tirer avec celui-ci, il est trop grand pour elle.

\- Celui que j'utilisais quand j'étais enfant doit toujours être quelque part dans une réserve, je le chercherai ce soir. Envoie là voir Liam en attendant, on reprendra demain.

Harry saisit son poignet alors que Louis se retournait.

\- Hé. Ils font du bon boulot. Déride-toi.

Louis lui lança un regard peu amène.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça, monsieur je ris tous les trois cent ans.

\- Je ris tous les trois cent ans avec toi, parce que t'es pas drôle.

Harry croisait les bras sur son torse de manière défensive mais Louis le connaissait largement assez pour voir qu'il se retenait de sourire.

\- J'ai très envie d'effacer ce sourire narquois de ton visage mais t'apprécierais pas ma méthode donc je vais m'éclipser lentement mais sûrement vers des horizons plus sûrs pour toi.

Harry roula des yeux au ciel en souriant à moitié avant de retourner à ses élèves.

\- Si on m'avait dit ça il y a des mois, j'y aurais pas cru.

Ama s'accrocha à son bras en lui soufflant ces mots. Louis lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, mon beau. Je vois tout, à mon âge.

Louis posa sa main sur la sienne et pressa doucement.

\- Tu devrais retourner aux ateliers, Ama. Ça peut être utile.

\- A mon âge, si on se retrouve dehors à nouveau, aucun atelier ne me permettra de survivre, Lou.

\- Dis pas ça.

La vieille dame l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Très bien. Je vais aller voir Jude si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il commença à pleuvoir peu après. La petite Tara, qui n'avait jamais senti la pluie sur son visage, demanda pourquoi le ciel pleurait.

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Louis resta quelques secondes dans son lit en réalisant quel jour on était. Comme pour le lui rappeler, Harry passa à côté de lui à ce moment là pour se diriger vers l'évier et remarqua qu'il était réveillé.

\- Hé ! Bon anniversaire, fit-il en agitant la main depuis le bout du lit.

Gênant, ce gars.

Louis grogna. Il s'agenouilla sur son lit et rampa jusqu'au bout pour rejoindre Harry.

\- Viens-là.

 Il l'obligea à se pencher vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. Louis l'emmena avec lui alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière. Harry posa un coude de chaque côté de la tête de Louis, les cuisses de ce dernier enserrant ses hanches alors qu'ils continuaient à onduler l'un contre l'autre.

\- Comme ça c'est mieux, souffla Louis, frémissant alors qu'Harry embrassait la ligne de sa mâchoire. Comment tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui ?

\- Niall, répondit Harry contre sa peau.

Louis aurait roulé des yeux s'il n'était pas trop occupé par le corps d'Harry pressé contre le sien et la façon dont ses hanches bougeaient contre les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Harry à voix basse en glissant ses mains sur les côtes de Louis. Comme cadeau spécial ? Dans l'Enceinte, on a toujours un cadeau spécial parce que c'est censé être notre "jour spécial".

Louis n'allait pas répondre "toi". Il refusa de laisser ce mot sortir. Il le pensa, mais il ne le dit pas, parce que cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- J'en sais rien. J'en fais pas une si grande affaire que les autres, de mon anniversaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Louis haussa les épaules. Des coups furieux à la porte retentirent. Louis poussa un grognement frustré alors qu'Harry s'éloignait de lui, se levant du lit et nouant ses cheveux en un chignon.

\- Entrez !

Niall ouvrit la porte à la volée et se jeta sur Louis.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, LOU !

Visiblement, Niall faisait toute une affaire de l'anniversaire de Louis, lui.

 

Louis était au centre de toutes les attentions. Il insista pour aller à la chasse, comme tous les jours, comme il le faisait tous les ans à son anniversaire et ce même s'il faisait un froid glacial dehors ou s'il ventait comme pas possible, simplement histoire d'échapper à toute cette attention focalisée sur lui. Il aimait cela d'habitude pourtant, être au centre de l'attention. Il n'aimait simplement pas fêter son anniversaire.

Le seul qui n'en faisait pas tout un plat, c'était Zayn, parce qu'il savait combien Louis avait horreur de tout cela. Louis bénissait donc l'existence de Zayn un peu plus à chacun de ses anniversaires, parce qu'il pouvait passer du temps seul avec lui sans qu'il lui rappelle qu'il était censé ne rien faire aujourd'hui parce que c'était un "jour spécial".

Un diner particulier fut célébrer en son honneur. Mama avait fait des gâteaux, elle ne le faisait que pour les grandes occasions. Ils mangèrent plus qu'à l'ordinaire. En réalité, les anniversaires étaient aussi un moyen de faire plaisir à tout le monde, pas qu'à celui qui gagnait une année supplémentaire. C'est pour cela que Louis laissait faire, sinon il aurait simplement demandé à ne pas le fêter.

Il laissait donc tout le monde le couvrir de cadeaux. Les femmes lui offraient souvent des vêtements, des bibelots ou cuisinaient pour lui. Les hommes lui donnaient des ustensiles, des objets qu'ils avaient fabriqués eux-mêmes, de nouveaux meubles qu'ils avaient confectionnés pour sa chambre. Tout le monde y allait de son petit présent, même les enfants qui dessinaient. Louis sentit sa gorge se serrer quand Matthew lui apporta une feuille de papier où il avait dessiné son père et Louis, disant que Jon lui souhaitait aussi un bon anniversaire "depuis le ciel".

Harry resta à l'écart toute la journée. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'immiscer dans les sortes de rituels que les habitants avaient instaurés. Il observait, il apprenait. Il aida pour les préparatifs, il observa Louis pendant qu'il ouvrait ses cadeaux. Il lui offrit un cadre recouvert de papier. Quand Louis l'ôta, il découvrit le poème La Rose et le Réséda écrit à l'encre fine, entouré d'arabesques. Louis sourit en se remémorant la nuit où Harry avait appris qu'il aimait ce poème. C'était l'une des premières nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, dans le QG. Louis venait de découvrir qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir la nuit et commençait tout juste à le rejoindre. C'était avant qu'ils ne prennent l'habitude de rejoindre le toit pour observer le ciel, avant qu'ils ne commencent réellement à s'apprivoiser.

Une éternité plus tôt.

Harry n'était même pas en vue quand Louis releva la tête pour le remercier. Jerry, quand il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son fils pour observer le présent, commenta par "Il a bon goût ce gamin".

Louis fut soulagé quand enfin il put rejoindre sa chambre, parvenant finalement à quitter tout le monde après les avoir remercié longuement.

Harry était allongé sur son lit quand Louis referma la porte. Il semblait dormir. Louis se déshabilla et se glissa entre ses draps en poussant un soupir de soulagement, fermant déjà les yeux. La journée avait été éreintante.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ton anniversaire ?

Evidemment, Harry ne dormait pas. Louis aurait dû s'en douter, rien n'était jamais ce qu'il semblait être avec lui.

\- C'est long à expliquer.

\- On a toute la nuit.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Moi aussi. Raison de plus pour que tu ne perdes pas de temps à me raconter ce que tu n'aimes pas au sujet de ton anniversaire.

Louis soupira et grommela, avant de rendre les armes.

\- C'est pas vraiment mon anniversaire. Je t'ai dit que Jerry m'avait trouvé dans le sous-sol d'une maison. J'avais étrangement pas mes papiers d'identité sur moi, railla-t-il.

Harry ne sembla pas trouver ça drôle. Autant pour Louis, qui roula des yeux et poursuivit.

\- On n'a jamais su quand était précisément mon anniversaire. Je dis que j'ai vingt-et-un-an parce que le médecin du groupe a dit à Jerry que je devais avoir environ cinq ans quand il m'a trouvé, mais on sait pas vraiment. Je pourrai avoir vingt ans comme vingt-trois en réalité. Bon, on m'a dit que c'était plus facile de déterminer l'âge des enfants, mais il n'empêche que c'est pas précis. Aujourd'hui, c'est pas mon anniversaire. Je sais pas quand est-ce que je suis né, j'en ai aucune idée. Aujourd'hui, c'est…

La voix de Louis se brisa un peu.

\- Tom a fêté son anniversaire huit mois après que j'ai rejoint le groupe. J'étais un gosse, j'étais triste de ne pas avoir de gens me chantant une chanson et un plus beau gâteau que les autres ce jour-là. Parfois, les autres nous confectionnaient même des objets ou donnaient des dessins ou des fruits ou quoi que ce soit. C'était pas grand-chose, juste pour montrer que c'était pas un jour comme les autres. J'étais tout petit mais je me souviens de ce jour-là, vaguement. On était allongés par terre avec Tom entre deux tentes, et j'avais dit que, moi, j'avais pas d'anniversaire, j'aurais jamais de cadeaux ou de fête. J'étais triste. Tom m'a dit que c'était pas grave, qu'il allait m'en créer un d'anniversaire, que je le saurai même pas et que ce serait une surprise. Une semaine après, il débarquait dans ma tente en criant joyeux anniversaire et en sautant sur mon matelas.

Louis se mit à rire doucement en songeant à la suite.

\- J'ai cru que Jerry allait le suspendre par les pieds à un arbre pendant trois jours quand il s'est réveillé en sursaut, persuadé que les zombies nous attaquaient. C'était assez drôle.

Louis se tut. Il avait les yeux rivés au plafond et refusait de regarder Harry. Il avait probablement entendu l'émotion dans sa voix et Louis ne voulait pas se montrer émotif, il _n'était pas_ émotif.

\- Donc aujourd'hui, c'est simplement la date d'anniversaire que Tom t'a fixé parce que t'étais triste de pas avoir de fête.

Louis ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée. Son ami lui manquait tellement. Plus certains jours que d'autres. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de pertes par le passé, mais celle de Tom avait été de loin la plus douloureuse. Louis avait perdu un de ses repères quand il était mort.

Il entendit du mouvement près du lit d'Harry.

\- Habille-toi, lui ordonna celui-ci sans prévenir.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as entendu. Dépêche.

Louis resta immobile plusieurs instants mais Harry lui balança ses fringues sur la figure sans allumer la lumière et Louis fut bien obligé d'obtempérer.

\- On va où ? souffla-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

\- Tu verras quand on y sera.

Plus laconique qu'Harry Styles, tu meurs.

Harry l'emmena sur le toit. Tu parles d'une surprise.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et tapota la surface près de lui. Louis s'assit sans dire un mot.

\- Quand j'étais petit, Gemma a volé un livre pour moi dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, celle où personne n'a le droit d'aller sauf les personnes détenant une autorisation spéciale. C'était un conte pour enfants, je crois. Ça venait d'un… dessin animé ? Je crois qu'ils appelaient ça comme ça. C'était une sorte de films, mais avec des dessins à la place de vraies acteurs. L'histoire s'appelait… le Prince Lion, ou quelque chose. Non, le Roi ! Le Roi Lion. Je sais plus exactement de quoi ça parlait, je l'ai pas lu depuis des années. Pourtant, je l'ai lu des dizaines de fois quand Gemma me l'a offert en me disant de le cacher sous une de mes lattes de plancher. C'était un cadeau interdit, un cadeau pour lequel Gemma avait pris des risques parce que j'aimais les histoires et qu'elle disait que je méritais de rêver. Dans ce livre, le père du petit lion lui racontait que les anciens rois lions décédés les observaient depuis le ciel et que Simba pourrait toujours lever les yeux vers eux pour chercher conseil. Ca m'a marqué. Je n'ai plus jamais regardé les étoiles de la même façon après ça. Quand Gemma est morte, quand j'étais seul dehors à courir après avoir été banni, j'observais les étoiles quand je les voyais, pour me rassurer. Je me disais que Gemma était là-haut, sous forme d'étoile, et qu'elle veillait sur moi. J'ai choisi une des étoiles de la constellation Andromède. Je te raconterai pourquoi, un jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis dit que… Tu pouvais en choisir une aussi. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais pu retrouver le corps de Tom… entier, après cette attaque. Donc pas de tombe. Alors… tu peux choisir une étoile si tu… veux. En fait, plus je parle et plus je me dis que ça va te paraitre stupide et que tu vas te foutre de moi mais…

Louis posa une main sur sa jambe pour le faire taire. Il avait déjà le nez en l'air.

\- J'ai trouvé mon étoile. La plus brillante, celle-ci.

Harry l'observa un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

\- C'est la planète Vénus en fait. Vénus était… la déesse romaine de l'amour.

\- Oh.

 Le cœur de Louis se mit à battre un peu trop vite. Il ne changea néanmoins pas d'avis sur son "étoile".

\- Je vais te laisser seul un moment, d'accord ? Parfois, je… lui parle ? A Gemma ? Alors si tu veux parler à Tom… Je serai en bas, dans le couloir. Fais attention en redescendant, appelle si tu as besoin.

\- Je venais là tout seul avant, tu sais, j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

Louis regretta d'être si sec. Il l'était trop souvent. Harry roula des yeux et disparut.

Louis leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, fixant l'étoile de Tom.

\- Salut… mon vieux. Je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. J'ai jamais parlé à une étoile.

Louis se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je suppose que tu l'as vu, mais ta fille est née. Elle est splendide. Elle a ton nez en trompette. Elle sourit quand elle me voit, déjà. Sanah l'a appelée Lux. Ça signifie Lumière en latin. C'est bien trouvé.

Louis soupira.

\- Jon est mort, Tom. Et Joris. Et Davin. Mais Jon… Jon, c'était vraiment dur. Peut-être que tu le sais. Peut-être que c'est lui, l'étoile à côté de toi, là-haut. J'ai pas pu le sauver, souffla Louis en se prenant la tête dans les mains. J'ai pas pu te sauver toi, j'ai pas pu le sauver lui. Parfois, je me demande qui sera le prochain. Moi ? Je crois que ça me soulagerait plus que de devoir encore perdre une personne à laquelle je tiens. Le plus triste, c'est que je sais que ce sera comme ça toute notre vie. Je vais continuer à perdre des gens, tout le temps, à intervalle régulier. Et comme un con, je continue à m'attacher aux gens. Ta fille. Anna. Harry. Que des gens qui sont arrivés après ta mort et dont la perte me rendrait fou. Leur dis pas. Ils doivent pas savoir ça. Je suis censé être le connard froid et sans cœur, tu te souviens ? Peut-être pas froid. J'ouvre trop ma gueule pour ça. C'est Zayn qui est froid. Moi je suis sans cœur et j'en ai à faire que de ma gueule. C'est ça que je suis censé être.

Louis ricana. Il y avait des nuages. Il allait perdre contact avec "Tom" bientôt.

\- Il se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi, Tommie. Pas un jour. Tu me manques tellement. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire de vive voix. Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, t'es mort et, moi, je parle à une lumière blanche dans le ciel. Il me manque une case. La faute aux puants, ça. Et à Harry. C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici.

Louis regarda vers le bas. Harry l'attendait dans le souterrain.

\- Va falloir que j'y aille. Il m'attend. Je vois ton regard d'ici, arrête. Il est… Différent. Tu l'aimerais plus que t'appréciais Natan, ça c'est sûr. Non pas que… qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de sérieux entre Harry et moi. Le sérieux, ça me ressemble pas.

Louis soupira, se passa une main sur le front.

\- Je sais pas qui j'essaie de tromper là, ricana-t-il. Ce qui se passe dans mon ventre quand il me touche, c'est… pas mon genre. Pas mon genre du tout. Ça me fait flipper, Tom. Dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu encore, putain. Moi qui ai dit à tort et à travers pendant des années que je voulais pas de ça.

L'étoile fut soudain dissimulée par l'immense nuage qui lui passa devant. Louis porta une main à son cœur et souffla un au revoir que Tom n'entendrait jamais. Il resta là quelques minutes encore avant de redescendre. Harry l'attendait dans le couloir, comme promis. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur chambre en silence.

Harry se déshabilla à la lueur des bougies. Il lança à Louis, assis sur son lit, un regard interrogateur quand il surprit ses yeux sur lui. Il se dressa devant lui, l'admirant sans dire un mot, laissant ses yeux courir sur son visage d'une façon qui donna un coup de chaud à son compagnon. Il tendit une main vers Louis, paume vers lui, et celui-ci esquissa un sourire en faisant de même avant d'entrecroiser leurs doigts. Louis se leva sans le quitter des yeux. De sa main libre, il traça le V de son bas ventre du bout des doigts, alors que les muscles sous ses doigts se contractaient. Harry déglutit.

\- Louis, articula-t-il d'une voix cassée.

 Celui-ci l'attrapa par la nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres aux siennes, craquant au son de son voix. Harry lui rendit son baiser aussitôt, sans même un moment de flottement, comme si c'était instinctif.

Un instinct bien loin de celui qui le poussait à mettre son poing dans la figure de Louis dans une telle situation.

Il le souleva du sol en passant ses mains sous ses fesses et fit un pas pour le porter jusqu'au lit. Il se coucha sur lui et continua à l'embrasser, penché sur lui, ses mains plus froides sur la peau de Louis faisant frissonner celui-ci lorsqu'elles agrippèrent ses hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ? souffla Harry en se détachant de Louis un instant.

Louis était submergé. Il amena une main jusqu'à son visage, caressant les lèvres d'Harry de l'index. Il adorait faire cela. Il était fasciné par la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres et la respiration de Louis se coupa quand Harry commença à sucer son doigt en fermant les yeux.

\- T'es un allumeur.

Harry laissa s'échapper la main de Louis après un dernier coup de langue. Il effleura le long de la mâchoire de Louis avec son nez, respirant son odeur.

Louis allait crever sur place.

\- Réponds à ma question, souffla Harry au creux de son cou, le faisant frissonner.

Louis noua les jambes autour de sa taille et roula des hanches contre Harry pour toute réponse. Celui-ci roula des yeux en poussant un grognement de plaisir mais ne céda pas. Les mains de Louis ne quittaient pas sa peau, avides.

\- Louis, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ? Dis-le.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Louis saisit le menton d'Harry entre deux doigts et guida ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes avec douceur, toujours incapable de lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait visiblement. Harry résista et fronça les sourcils, frustré. Souhaitait-il vraiment qu'il le dise ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait ?

\- Dis-le-moi. Si tu n'avais qu'une chose. Un cadeau.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu le sais déjà.

Les yeux d'Harry scrutaient le visage de Louis comme s'il était lui aussi incapable de répondre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il besoin d'entendre Louis donner une réponse à sa question ? Pourquoi Louis avait-il peur de répondre à cette interrogation ?

\- J'ai besoin de t'entendre le dire, chuchota Harry enfin.

Besoin. Un mot dangereux, le besoin. Un concept périlleux. Tout commence à se casser la gueule au moment où on a besoin d'une personne. La dépendance commence ici. Les complications se profilent. Les orages guettent. On commence à avoir besoin et plus rien ne s'arrête. Avant de dire ouf, on est accro, on cherche ses mots, ses baisers, sa peau.

Harry avait besoin d'entendre Louis l'avouer. Louis avait besoin qu'Harry continue à le toucher. Bientôt, ils auraient besoin l'un de l'autre d'une telle force qu'ils ne pourraient plus nier. Pas encore. Mais bientôt.

Louis ne vit pas le piège. Il ne réalisa pas que s'il voulait faire demi-tour, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il jouait son avenir sur ce moment. Il tomba dans le trou. La tête la première. Par un seul mot.

\- Toi, lâcha-t-il faiblement.

Et quand Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, quand Harry glissa ses mains sur sa peau, Louis ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de se donner à lui en un mot.


	24. Falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsooooooooir (madame placard).  
> J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end, une bonne semaine, tout ça, tout ça. Il fait moins chaud chez moi, je tiens à vous en informer ("........ pourquoi")  
> Je reviens à ma petite tradition de la publication le dimanche, au moins pour aujourd'hui. J'ai plus qu'un chapitre entièrement écrit après celui-ci, donc, comme souvent, je ne sais pas exactement quand je posterai le prochain.   
> Voilà voilà. Je vais y aller du coup parce que je suis en retard et que je n'ai pas de retourneur de temps ("mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit encore"). Et je ne vais rien dire sur ce chapitre pour une fois. Vous l'aurez compris, ce mot est donc complètement inutile. Comme d'habitudeuuuuuuuuuuh.  
> Bonne lecture, bonne semaine, merci d'être là, bisous sur vos fesses !  
> Lexie (toujours pas la voisine).

\- J'en peux plus de ce temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il pleut depuis des jours. Je suis gelé, grommela Louis en ôtant sa veste imbibée d'eau.

Il ôta aussi ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Ce serait loin d'être la première fois qu'il se baladerait pieds nus dans la Base, au grand dam de Mama.

Zayn finit de descendre l'échelle derrière lui et fit de même.

\- J'hésite à enlever mon tee-shirt mais ça ferait scandale. Tracy en ferait une attaque.

Louis se mit à rire avant d'avancer le long du couloir. Ils passèrent par l'infirmerie d'abord. Liam et Anna étaient penchés sur les rapports qu'ils avaient rédigés au cours des dernières semaines. Penser au remède faisait froid dans le dos à Louis maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils allaient devoir ramener des zombies dans la base pour le tester.

Anna lui jeta un coup d'œil dépréciateur en voyant sa tenue.

\- Tu sais, Louis, les douches se prennent nu d'ordinaire.

Louis lui adressa un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel et rétorqua :

\- Je me suis dit que je ferais ma lessive en même temps de cette façon.

\- Toujours plus loin dans l'économie d'eau à ce que je vois.

Zayn s'était dirigé vers Liam, qui l'embrassa pour le saluer avant de dire :

\- Jerry veut vous voir. Mac est passé il y a cinq minutes pour voir si vous étiez rentrés.

Louis et Zayn échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ce soit de bons augures.

Jerry n'était pas seul dans son bureau quand Louis et Zayn y entrèrent. Mac, Jude et Harry y étaient également.

\- Juste à temps ! s'exclama Jude en les voyant franchir le pas de la porte.

Les yeux de Louis firent le tour des quatre présents avant de se poser sur son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On a pris une décision, annonça Jerry. Zayn et toi êtes actuellement les deux seuls à vous rendre à l'extérieur tous les jours pour chasser. J'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas à long terme ou que vous vous fatiguiez à sortir plus longtemps chaque jour. Jude et Harry vont donc former l'autre paire de chasseurs dont on a besoin.

Le sang de Louis se glaça. Instinctivement, il regarda Harry aussitôt.

\- Je…

Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes pour se reprendre.

\- Qui a pris la décision ?

\- Eux deux. Ils sont venus me voir pour m'en parler.

Louis accusa le coup mais tâcha de ne pas le montrer.

\- Harry, t'es pas obligé de faire ça si t'en as pas envie, tu sais, intervint Zayn, ôtant les mots de la bouche de Louis. On peut se débrouiller.

Harry, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse, secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, ça va. J'ai envie de me rendre utile, j'ai l'entrainement pour et j'ai pas peur d'aller dehors. Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse.

\- Et Jude, ça va aller dehors sans Jon ? poursuivit Zayn prudemment.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Faudra bien. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'Harry est le mieux placé pour le remplacer. Il sait se battre et il a failli mourir pour sauver Jon. J'ai confiance en lui.

Louis ne l'avait pas vu venir. Jude et Harry avaient beaucoup parlé et passé de temps ensemble récemment, Louis l'avait constaté. Il avait pensé qu'ils discutaient de Jon, de ce qui s'était passé dehors. Pas qu'ils prévoyaient de sortir de la Base ensemble.

\- Pas d'objection, donc ? demanda enfin Jerry en regardant Zayn puis Louis.

Louis hocha négativement la tête et Zayn suivit.

\- Alors c'est réglé ! Harry, tu devrais aller voir à l'armurerie ce dont tu as besoin. Louis, accompagne-le.

Louis fit un signe de tête à Harry, montrant la porte. Ils sortirent tous deux en silence. Ils firent le trajet en silence. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'armurerie, située près de l'infirmerie, toujours dans le même silence.

\- Il te faut ton arc à toi. Ceux qui restent ici n'ont pas d'armes attitrées mais ceux qui sortent tous les jours en ont. Tu devrais prendre un arc, tu tires mieux que moi. Les sabres sont là bas. Je préfère les lames plus courtes mais Zayn a un sabre courbe, par exemple, et je sais que c'est un sabre que tu avais pris quand on était sortis l'autre fois. T'as les poignards et les dagues ici. Les carquois et les flèches sont là. On refait des flèches toutes les semaines. C'est George qui s'occupe de forger les pointes.

Harry saisit son poignet. Louis s'immobilisa.

\- Ne sois pas en colère. S'il-te-plait.

\- Je le suis pas. Je te jure.

\- Mais tu…

Louis se hissa contre lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, le prenant par surprise. Il appuya quelques secondes son front contre celui d'Harry, effleurant sa pommette du pouce, les yeux fermés.

\- Je… peux juste pas te perdre aussi, souffla-t-il en se détachant de lui pour sortir de l'infirmerie sans l'attendre.

 

Harry rentra tard cette nuit-là. Louis savait que Jude lui avait montré des cartes des environs toute la soirée pour lui apprendre déjà la géographie des alentours. Il fallait que chacun des membres des binômes puisse se déplacer et se repérer seul, au cas où.

Louis avait le sommeil léger. Il entendit Harry ouvrir et refermer doucement la porte, puis ôter ses vêtements. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains tâtonnaient doucement sur le matelas près de Louis à la recherche de son corps. Louis saisit sa main et recula pour lui faire de la place. Harry s'allongea près de lui sur le flanc et passa un bras autour de son corps pour l'amener contre lui. Louis nicha sa tête son menton et inspira à fond. Les mêmes pensées tournaient dans leur tête.

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry souffla enfin.

\- Je peux pas te perdre non plus.

Louis avala sa salive. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés contre son torse.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Pour… toi et moi ?

\- Oui.

Harry ne répondit pas. A la place, il posa une main sur la joue de Louis pour relever son visage vers lui et fondre sur ses lèvres. Louis enfouit une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'Harry se pressait contre lui, provoquant une embardée du cœur de Louis.

Quand ils se détachèrent, Harry eut un geste que Louis n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir un jour. Il entrecroisa leurs doigts doucement et amena le dos de la main de Louis à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser de plusieurs secondes.

\- J'en sais rien, chuchota-t-il enfin.

Louis serra ses doigts plus fort entre les siens, appuya son front contre celui d'Harry, joignit doucement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Et enferma sa peur loin, très loin sous la surface.

 

Il ne cessait de pleuvoir. Encore et toujours. Le seul avantage était que les chasseurs pouvaient plus facilement repérer des traces fraiches dans la boue. Mais la pluie pouvait également les effacer et donc les désavantager. Sans compter qu'ils faisaient plus de bruit et que le sol était glissant.

Louis aimait la pluie quand il était sur son toit, pas quand il devait s'atteler à des tâches sérieuses.

\- C'est le premier jour d'Harry dehors, souffla Zayn soudain. Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Louis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est un combattant exemplaire. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Tu aurais pu aussi le former dehors pendant un temps, si t'es pas rassu…

\- J'ai confiance en Jude pour ça. Et je peux pas former Harry, je veux pas être distrait quand je suis dehors comme toi quand…

Louis s'interrompit d'un coup.

\- Quand il y a Liam avec moi, continua Zayn doucement.

\- C'est pas vraiment un reproche. Tu l'aimes. Mais vous vous mettez en danger quand vous êtes ensemble.

Louis secoua la tête et serra les dents à la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Si ça avait été vous deux à la place de Jon et Harry, vous y seriez restés tous les deux. Ou tu serais mort.

\- Je pense pas que…

Louis lui lança un regard noir. Zayn cessa de parler. Ils avancèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Je sais pas ce que je suis censé faire par rapport à ça. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose quand il est avec moi et je… Je le supporterais pas, s'il mourrait.

Louis laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je sais, Zayn. Je sais. C'est pour ça que c'est pas un reproche. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais s'il-te-plait, souviens-toi que ça vous met en danger tous les deux.

Etre attaché aux gens était dangereux dans leur monde. Essentiel pour certains mais toujours dangereux.

Louis attrapa brusquement Zayn par le bras. Il lui fit signe de se taire et montra un point entre les arbres à leur droite. Louis se faufila dans cette direction dans un silence complet, Zayn derrière lui, une dague à la main. Louis se plaqua contre un arbre entourant la clairière qu'il avait aperçu.

En son centre, se trouvaient les restes d'un feu.

Ils attendirent peut-être dix minutes pour être certains que personne ne subsistait aux alentours avant d'avancer jusqu'au centre. Louis s'approcha seul, Zayn le couvrant depuis la frondaison des arbres.

Le foyer était froid mais récent. Il datait probablement de la veille.

Les zombies ne faisaient pas de feu. Les zombies ne relevaient pas non plus de pièges. Ils ne s'enfuyaient pas davantage en discernant une importante concentration d'humains.

Une multitude de pensées tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Louis. Etait-ce les mêmes que ceux que Tristan avait aperçu trois semaines plus tôt ? Etait-ce un groupe différent ?

Il y avait beaucoup d'empreintes de pas. C'était un groupe conséquent. Si on en jugeait aux types d'empreintes et aux pointures, au moins une dizaine. Ils avaient dû établir campement ici la veille. Louis distinguait même les emplacements de leurs couchages, où l'herbe était plus plate qu'à l'ordinaire. A en juger par l'ancienneté des traces, ils n'étaient partis que depuis quelques heures. Probablement le matin de bonne heure. Ils poursuivaient probablement leur route vers une destination inconnue de Louis, raison pour laquelle ils avaient dû à l'aube.

Louis examina les lieux quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Zayn.

\- On devrait finir notre ronde et rentrer, je veux parler de ça à Jerry.

 

Louis posa une main sur l'épaule de son père adoptif, présentement occupé à nettoyer les armes avec George au milieu de la cafétéria. Il en profitait pour montrer à Sydney, Erin, Niall et Mary comment elles s'utilisaient.

\- Faut que je te parle.

Devant la mine grave de son fils, le sourire de Jerry s'effaça. Il reposa la mitraillette qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table en assurant aux "morpions" qu'il revenait. Il suivit Louis à l'angle du couloir.

\- On a trouvé un campement. A deux kilomètres au nord de la base. Récent, ils étaient là cette nuit. Une dizaine, peut-être une quinzaine d'hommes. Pas très malins j'imagine, vu qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir dormi à même le sol et ont allumé un feu.

\- Il fait froid dehors, j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Tu as vu vers où ils sont partis ?

\- Il y avait des traces qui conduisaient plus au nord. On les a pas suivis, j'ai préféré t'avertir.

\- Et tu as bien fait.

Le pli sur son front montrait qu'il était soucieux. Louis bouscula gentiment son épaule de la main.

\- Hé, c'est probablement rien. Ils se sont arrêtés près de nous, ils sont repartis.

\- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'on a pas mal de passage dans le coin en ce moment alors que l'hiver est dans quelques semaines. Les communautés sont d'habitude occupées à se construire des abris à cette période là. Les gens ne se baladent pas quand il fait froid.

\- Peut-être qu'ils se sont faits attaquer et qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, on peut commencer à faire des rondes même à l'intérieur ou…

\- Je vais y songer.

Jerry donna l'accolade à Louis qui, pris de court, eut à peine le temps de répondre que son père avait déjà tourné les talons.

 

Le repas était plus animé qu'à l'ordinaire ce soir-là. Tous voulaient entendre parler de la première journée de chasse d'Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter. Jude affirma railleusement qu'il faisait autant de bruit qu'un éléphant et qu'ils travaillaient là-dessus avant de pouvoir chasser correctement. Harry déclara que tout s'était bien passé.

\- Et la vérité ? souffla Louis à Harry alors qu'ils étaient accroupis devant les frigos pour prendre un fruit, cachés à la vue des autres par les fourneaux.

\- C'était la vérité.

Louis lui lança un regard montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'était étrange d'être dehors sans toi. Mais Jude est génial aussi.

\- Mais je suis irremplaçable.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le penser.

Louis se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et cela sembla distraire Harry. Il se pencha vivement vers lui pour l'embrasser fugitivement, causant une petite attaque cardiaque chez Louis. Certes, ils étaient dissimulés par les fourneaux, mais Harry venait de lui voler un baiser alors qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce que l'ensemble des membres de leur communauté.

C'était suffisant pour que Louis se mette à ventiler sérieusement.

Harry se redressa pour rejoindre sa place à table, une pomme à la main. Louis ne broncha même pas quand Carrie se pressa en riant contre le côté d'Harry. Pas quand les jambes d'Harry étaient mêlées aux siennes sous la table. Pas quand Harry l'embrassait juste parce qu'il avait envie de le faire, au risque qu'on les voie.

 

\- Mes amis. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de poser cette question mais je pense qu'il est essentiel d'être honnête envers vous tous. Liam et Anna sont parvenus à développer ce qui pourrait être un premier essai au remède. Pour le tester, ils ont besoin de matière… vivante. Plus ou moins. Ils ont besoin de sujets tests. Ils ont besoin de tissus que le virus a déjà contaminés.

Les mots de Jerry mirent plusieurs secondes à parvenir aux esprits de ses compagnons.

Alors, le QG explosa.

\- Tu ne peux quand même pas…

\- Des Cadavres ici !

\- C'est notre maison !

\- Les enfants…

\- Vous avez perdu la tête…

\- Et s'ils s'échappent…

Jerry leva la main.

\- Silence !

On l'écouta. On l'écoutait toujours.

\- Je sais que c'est terrifiant. Seulement, nous ne pouvons attendre que l'un d'entre nous se fasse mordre pour vérifier si cette première version du remède marche, parce qu'il est fort probable que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ce spécimen sera enfermé dans une réserve que Mac, Siri et moi avons mis des jours à organiser et à sécuriser. Rien ne sera laissé au hasard. Il y aura des gardes devant la porte à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, la porte sera barricadée, le zombie sera attaché. Nous ne risquerons rien.

Comme les autres paraissaient septiques, Jerry montra pour la première fois des signes d'impatience :

-Est-ce qu'il faut attendre qu'un autre d'entre nous ne meure pour se décider encore une fois à agir ?

L'assemblée s'apaisa. Quand Jerry passa au vote, une majorité de mains hésitantes vota en faveur du plan.

Louis ne leva pas la main.

 

Louis se rongeait les sangs. Il s'était levé le matin même pour découvrir que Jerry et Mac avaient pris la Range Rover pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu que ce serait aujourd'hui. Le vote avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt mais ils n'avaient à aucun moment laissé deviner qu'ils iraient si tôt.

Louis avait insisté pour qu'Harry et Jude sortent de la base mais avait refusé de la quitter. Il n'irait nulle part tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que son père était sain et sauf.

\- Est-ce qu'il a au moins dit à quelqu'un où ils allaient ?

Anna et Liam secouèrent négativement la tête.

\- J'ai essayé de le lui faire dire mais il…

\- A fait sa tête de mule, comme dab, termina Louis, furibond.

Il tourna en rond pendant des heures au milieu du QG. Les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter en le voyant dans cet état. Seuls les chasseurs, Anna et Liam étaient réellement au courant de ce qui se tramait. Les autres n'en étaient pas sûrs mais devaient néanmoins sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond parce que la majorité d'entre eux étaient installés sur les divans aux alentours. Tout le monde était au QG. Louis avait l'estomac noué, il ne s'était pas rendu à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Ajouté au fait qu'il n'avait pas été chassé, cela devait attirer l'attention. Ses compagnons se doutaient de ce qui se passait.

\- Louis, dis-nous ce qui se passe, implora Carrie en s'agenouillant devant lui sur le canapé. Jerry et Mac sont partis chercher le zombie, c'est ça ?

Louis serra les dents. Il releva la tête et découvrit les regards fixés sur eux. Il hocha la tête. Les expressions de panique qui passèrent sur les visages de ses compagnons ne rassurèrent pas Louis.

\- Mais pourquoi eux ? fit Tracy aussitôt. Pourquoi pas…

\- Moi ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

Louis ne lui en voulait même pas de penser qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui meure plutôt que son mari Mac, ou Jerry. Il le pensait aussi.

\- Jerry voulait pas, expliqua-t-il. Après Jon, il ne voulait pas que je…

\- Meure, termina Tracy d'un ton sec. Donc il a pris mon mari avec lui à la place. Quel égoï…

\- Il ne lui a pas forcé la main. Ton mari a dit oui, s'est porté volontaire, comme chacune des personnes qui vont dehors tous les jours en risquant leur vie pendant que tu te prélasses dans ton confort, siffla Zayn entre ses dents.

\- J'ai pas dit le con…

\- Oh tais-toi, s'emporta Louis en se levant.

\- Je t'interdis de me…

\- Tracy, je pense que pour une fois dans ta vie, il vaut mieux que tu te taises, intervint Siri.

Le jeune homme aux origines indiennes n'intervenait pas souvent mais lorsqu'il le faisait, Louis voulait lui offrir des fleurs.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas exprimer mon…

Louis s'adossa contre un mur et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'à être accroupi, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Je pense que la situation est déjà assez difficile pour tout le monde sans que tu en rajoutes, signala une voix à l'autre bout du QG.

Jude et Harry étaient revenus. Jude, qui venait de prononcer ces mots, lança un regard noir à l'épouse de Mac en commençant à traverser la pièce.

\- On a tous peur. Si tout ce que tu es capable de faire est de balancer à Louis qu'il aurait dû partir à la place de ton mari parce que sa vie est moins importante que celle de Mac, alors il serait temps que tu déguerpisses de cette pièce en vitesse. Louis se met en danger TOUS les jours pour que tu puisses donner à manger à ta gamine, Tracy. Son père est là dehors en danger de mort et tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire c'est qu'il devrait être à sa place. Les Cadavres sont plus humains que toi.

Au vu de la pâleur de Tracy et des yeux désapprobateurs qui se posaient sur elle, tous approuvaient les paroles de Jude. Pour la première fois de la journée, Louis se sentit un peu mieux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jude, signala Maya, la femme de George. Ce n'est pas la faute de Louis. Il n'a même pas voté pour ce plan de base.

\- Et tu serais bien contente d'avoir un remède si tu te fais mordre un jour, rajouta Jean de sa voix un peu chevrotante.

Faisant fi de la conversation qui se poursuivait, Harry se fraya un chemin parmi les canapés pour rejoindre Louis, toujours accroupi contre son mur. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses poignets dans ses mains pour dégager le visage de Louis. Il plissa les yeux de colère en découvrant son expression. Il se pencha vers lui et écarta les mèches de cheveux collées à son front d'un mouvement doux, plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils n'avaient jamais de gestes d'affection l'un envers l'autre en public. Pourtant, Harry témoignait davantage de douceur à l'instant qu'il le faisait généralement, malgré la présence de toute la communauté dans leur dos. Il leva une main au niveau de son épaule, paume vers Louis. Celui-ci sourit faiblement en reconnaissant le geste. Il entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, paume contre paume. Le pouce de ce dernier traçait des cercles sur sa peau pour l'apaiser.

\- T'as pas cédé d'un millimètre face à une horde de zombies, tu vas certainement pas craquer pour cette harpie, souffla-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Louis.

Celui-ci inspira à fond.

\- Harry, si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Jerry…

\- Je sais.

Harry se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front. Malgré son inquiétude, Louis sentit une vague de chaleur le submerger. Une vague d'émotion. Louis donnait de l'importance aux baisers sur le front. Il était toujours parti du principe qu'un baiser sur le front témoignait une affection différente d'un baiser sur la joue.

\- Les autres vont te voir, souffla Louis en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Et alors ? On est amis… pour eux.

\- Mes amis ne font pas ça avec moi.

\- Parce que tu ne les laisses pas faire. Je pense qu'ils ont compris qu'on avait une relation un peu différente de celle que tu as avec les autres, depuis le temps. Même s'ils ne savent pas en quoi.

Louis lui-même ne le savait pas exactement. Ou plutôt si, il le savait. Il refusait simplement de l'admettre à haute voix.

\- Allez, lève-toi. Laisse pas Tracy te voir dans cet état.

Louis se redressa. Il regretta de devoir laisser tomber la main d'Harry et retourna s'assoir près de Carrie, Niall, Zayn et Liam. Jude, Tristan et Harry les rejoignirent. Ce dernier s'installa près de Louis sur le divan, sa cuisse touchant la sienne en un réconfort silencieux.

Mama et Mary distribuèrent des galettes. Certains se lancèrent dans des jeux de société. Carrie, Niall, Jude, Tristan, Liam et Zayn commencèrent à jouer aux cartes. Louis s'était étendu sur le divan, la tête sur les cuisses d'Harry pendant que celui-ci lisait, ses mains passant parfois dans les cheveux de Louis quand il le sentait s'agiter, sous l'œil curieux de Carrie et Tristan.

Ils devaient voir qu'Harry calmait Louis. Ils devaient sentir ce que Louis sentait aussi. Il avait parfois l'impression que leur lien était évident.

Ce lien qui était devenu si intense qu'il était désormais plus difficile à cacher.

Aux autres, comme à lui-même.

Après ce qui parut à tous être une éternité, Cain fit irruption dans le QG, son visage déjà rougeaud d'ordinaire ayant encore gagné en couleur. George et lui avaient fait le guet pour ouvrir la porte du garage à Jerry et Mac dès leur retour.

\- Ils sont revenus !

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont…

\- Oui, ils en ont un !

Louis s'était levé d'un bond. Il frappa dans ses mains plusieurs fois pour réclamer le silence alors qu'un brouhaha se faisait entendre.

\- Tout le monde dans sa chambre, on vous fera savoir quand le… truc sera enfermé et que vous pourrez en sortir. Allez !

Le QG se vida en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Seuls les proches de Louis restèrent autour d'eux.

\- Carrie, Niall, Tristan, je veux pas non plus de vous dans les parages…

Ils commencèrent à argumenter mais Louis ne céda pas d'un pouce. Il finit enfin par se diriger vers le garage au pas de course avec Anna, Liam, Zayn, Jude et Harry. Jerry et Mac étaient près de leur véhicule, discutant avec George.

Louis se jeta contre son père, qui vacilla sous la force de l'assaut.

\- Salut à toi aussi, gamin, dit Jerry avec amusement.

Comme Louis ne le lâchait pas, Jerry le serra contre lui avec un soupir.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

\- Vous êtes partis depuis onze heures, bordel ! Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi ! C'est quoi la règle d'or quand on part plus longtemps que prévu ? s'exclama Louis en se dégageant.

Jerry roula des yeux. A côté de lui, Mac et George observaient la scène avec amusement.

\- On prévient.

\- Pardon, j'ai pas entendu ?

\- On prévient ! répéta Jerry plus fort en croisant les bras sur son torse, imitant la posture de Louis.

\- Tel père tel fils, lança Jude derrière eux.

Louis et Jerry lui lancèrent tous deux un regard noir.

\- C'est pas tout, mais on doit s'occuper du paquet cadeau, intervint Mac en pointant du pouce dans son dos.

Anna, un peu trop près de la voiture, recula d'un pas. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules en l'en éloignant encore davantage.

\- Comment vous avez fait ? demanda Liam en regardant la voiture avec méfiance.

\- On a attendu d'en trouver un isolé. C'est ce qui nous a pris autant de temps, ces bestioles se déplacent toujours en meute. C'est… pas beau à voir, je vous préviens. On lui a brisé la mâchoire. Il est attaché, on l'a sanglé à une civière.

Il s'avéra que "il" n'était pas un "il" quand Mac ouvrit le coffre de la voiture. Les sièges avaient été rabattus pour laisser de la place à la civière, sur laquelle était étendue… une enfant. Une enfant zombie. Elle devait avoir dix ans à peine.

Louis vit Anna pâlir.

\- On a pensé que ce serait moins dangereux avec un petit calibre.

\- Adultes ou enfants, ils sont désormais morts de toute façon, signala Zayn d'un ton impassible.

Elle était sanglée en divers endroits à la civière. Ses chevilles, ses tibias, ses genoux, ses cuisses, ses hanches, sa taille, ses bras, son cou. Elle se débattait en montrant les dents et en grognant, la bouche maculée de sang et de terre, sa peau grisâtre noircie par des années en extérieur. Ses yeux blancs étaient écarquillés et elle reniflait furieusement dans leur direction.

Cette enfant n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Mac avait le visage fermé. Elle devait probablement lui faire penser à Tara, sa fille. Il saisit le bas de la civière et tira jusqu'à ce que Louis puisse prendre l'autre bout. Jerry referma les portes de la voiture. En silence, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la pièce qu'ils avaient réservée à la nouvelle venue. Ils avaient vidé l'une des réserves près de l'infirmerie et de l'armurerie et l'avait aménagée de sorte à en faire une prison pour zombie.

\- Zayn, Louis, tenez bien ses bras. Harry, Jude, les jambes.

Jerry trancha les sangles. Les quatre chasseurs la soulevèrent pour la plaquer sur le siège prévu à cet effet. Des menottes de métal se refermèrent autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et de son cou. D'autres sangles furent passées autour de son torse. Elle fut bâillonnée.

Louis sortit dès que ce fut fait. Il détestait cela. Anna, très blanche, n'en menait pas large.

\- C'est une enfant, souffla-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est un Cadavre, intervint Jude d'un ton ferme. Elle te déchiquèterait si tu lui en laisserais l'opportunité.

\- Dis-toi qu'on fait ça pour éviter que _nos_ enfants finissent ainsi, suggéra Mac d'une voix tendue qui montrait que c'était aussi difficile pour lui.

Anna hocha la tête, un peu plus de détermination sur son visage. Harry prit sa main et la serra doucement pour la réconforter.

\- Où sont les autres ? interrogea Jerry en regardant autour d'eux. Il n'y a pas un bruit.

\- Je les ai tous envoyés dans leurs quartiers. J'ai pensé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir ça.

\- Tu as bien fait. Allons les libérer.

 

Des rondes furent organisées. Deux gardes montaient la porte devant la cellule de l'enfant zombie et un autre circulait à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. C'était beaucoup de précautions, mais mieux valait cela que l'inverse.

Anna se blottit contre son meilleur ami un soir au QG, à bout de nerfs. Louis était assis sur un divan derrière eux, jouant aux cartes avec Tristan, Sydney, Carrie et Niall.

\- Alors ? chuchota Harry.

\- On a une réaction, mais minime. Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie, mais on y est pas encore. D'un autre côté, c'est dur d'arriver à se rendre compte. Les cellules qu'on utilise sont déjà complètement transformées alors que nous cherchons à empêcher la transformation de se produire complètement, voire à l'inverser tant que le cœur n'a pas cessé de battre. Les résultats ne vont donc pas être les mêmes. C'est dur de se rendre compte.

Elle soupira profondément.

\- Si j'avais su qu'un jour j'aurais tant de vies entre mes mains…

\- Ton père serait très fier de toi s'il le savait.

Anna huma en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Il a toujours été un peu philanthrope. Il voulait sauver des gens. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a cherché à m'aider en apprenant que je travaillais pour Liberté alors que les autres parents de l'Elite m'auraient reniée.

Après un moment de silence, elle ajouta à voix très basse, ses mots échappant presque à l'ouïe de Louis.

\- J'ai vu ton père quelques semaines après que tu aies été banni. Apparemment, les Styles n'étaient plus bien vus auprès des Patriarches à ce moment là.

Harry ricana.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Ce qui nous est arrivés à Gemma et moi a légèrement terni la réputation familiale.

\- Ils parlaient de lui ôter son poste quand je suis partie.

Le blanc qui suivit montra la surprise d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Parce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on en parle. Et parce que c'est une autre vie, désormais. Ta vie est ici. Notre vie est ici. Je pense que tu es bien plus heureux que tu ne l'étais là bas. Malgré l'absence de Gemma et Elena. Quoi que… Tu ne serais pas aussi heureux non plus si El était là j'imagine…, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Vu que… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry prit une forte inspiration. En tournant la tête sur le côté, Louis vit Anna tapoter le genou de son ami.

\- Tu sais, Harry… El est mon amie mais…

\- Je serais toujours avec elle, si elle était là.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Aucun doute là-dessus.

Anna laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant de répondre doucement.

\- De quoi tu essayes de me convaincre là ? Que c'est… une phase ? Que tu fais ça que pour oublier Elena ?

Louis en avait assez entendu. Il se leva prestement en montrant du pouce la direction des toilettes.

\- Tu vas où, Louis ?

Celui-ci grimaça à l'entente de son prénom. Harry et Anna n'avaient sans doute pas remarqué qu'il était derrière eux. Quand il se retourna et croisa le regard d'Harry, dont le visage était soudain plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, il détourna les yeux pour s'adresser à Sydney.

\- Boire un coup, continuez sans moi !

Il sortit du QG rapidement, courut à moitié jusqu'à la salle de bain. Se dirigeant vers le lavabo, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur dans sa poitrine, serrant les poings sur les côtés du lavabo. Quand il releva la tête, il sursauta en découvrant Harry dans le miroir. Il toisa son reflet sans se retourner.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- J'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi maintenant, rétorqua Louis en se redressant pour marcher vers la porte.

\- Je peux t'expliquer. T'as mal compris. J'avais pas fini.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras mais Louis se dégagea d'un coup sec.

\- Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Du sexe ? J'ai compris que je valais que ça à tes yeux, pas besoin de me le répéter. T'avais besoin d'un moyen d'oublier ton ex, d'assouvir tes pulsions, et me voilà, Louis l'inconscient, tombant pour ton joli cul et m'offrant à toi de toutes les façons imaginables ! Je croyais qu'on…

Louis se détourna brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai été stupide. J'y ai presque cru, bravo. Quel jeu d'acteur. Pour un peu, j'aurais presque pu penser que tu tenais un peu à moi et que j'étais autre chose qu'un trou à tes yeux.

Louis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, ignorant Harry qui l'appelait. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir. Il avait son Revolver à la ceinture. Il ne pouvait pas aller sur le toit parce qu'Harry viendrait l'y trouver. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans la réserve où ils avaient été enfermés tous les deux parce qu'il le chercherait là aussi. Il songea un instant à la réserve que Jon lui avait montrée mais elle était à l'autre bout de la base et Harry la connaissait également.

Non, Louis allait sortir.

Au diable les règles et les restrictions, au diable les contraintes et les mesures de prudence.

Il courut jusqu'à l'échelle menant au hangar et sortit par là. Il faisait nuit. Il ne voyait rien. Il n'avait pas d'onguent de menthe sur lui, ni nourriture ni eau.

C'était la chose la plus déraisonnable qu'il ait jamais faite, et pourtant on ne pouvait tenir compte des décisions imprudentes qu'il avait prises au cours de sa vie tant il y en avait.

Comme s'il cherchait encore davantage de problèmes, il se mit à courir. Il en avait besoin, c'est pour cela qu'il était dehors. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de courir à s'en exploser les poumons. Il courut, encore et encore, sans carte autre que celle qu'il avait dans la tête.

Il courut pendant une heure sous la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber. Il allait attraper une pneumonie et Liam allait le tuer si Jerry ne le faisait pas en se rendant compte qu'il était sorti sans autorisation. Quasiment sans armes. Et seul.

Louis s'arrêta soudain.

Brusquement.

Quand la réalisation l'écrasa.

Il avait reproché à Zayn de se mettre en danger quand Liam était avec lui.

Et le voici dehors par temps de pluie, une nuit sans lune, sans chargeur de rechange, sans protection, sans talkie walkie. Sans rien.

Il faisait honneur à sa réputation de gamin irresponsable ce soir-là.

Parce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait l'impression qu'un poing lui serrait l'estomac parce qu'il ressentait ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ressentir. Ce qui l'avait toujours terrifié. Ce contre quoi il s'était toujours débattu.

Les sentiments qu'il considérait comme bien trop dangereux pour être ressentis dans cette vie-là.

Il l'admettait enfin.

Il maudit Harry. Il se maudit lui-même en même temps. Il avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il savait depuis le début qu'il était en train de s'attacher à lui.

Il se revoyait en train de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi. Il se revoyait en train de se glisser dans ses bras la nuit simplement parce qu'il voulait son contact. Il se revoyait en train de fondre en le voyant rire avec Sydney, en le voyant ébouriffer les cheveux de Niall, en voyant ses yeux tout bouffis le matin.

Il jura à voix haute au milieu de nulle part, seul dans un champ sous la pluie.

Il maudit ce sentiment qui courait dans ses veines depuis des semaines et qu'il avait refusé d'identifier.

Pas lui. Pas dans cette vie.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, laissant les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur son visage en soupirant.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Ceci n'était pas au programme de la vie de Louis.

Il rebroussa chemin après une éternité passée dehors. Ce serait un miracle s'il ne tombait pas malade. La boue collait à ses chaussures. Dieu merci, au moins pour une fois il en avait. Il marcha sur le retour, sa raison soudain de retour. Il guettait les environs, à l'affut d'un bruit suspect. Les zombies chassaient moins la nuit généralement. Eux aussi préféraient le jour. Sans doute un reste de leur humanité passée ou encore un effet de leur mauvaise vision. Mais Louis avait tenté le diable ce soir et, malgré son inconscience, il aurait souhaité rentrer en vie.

Il parvint au hangar sans encombre. Apparemment, les cieux s'éclataient à le laisser avoir sa petite révélation sans l'interrompre.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la base quand Louis descendit l'échelle. La lumière était éteinte, il devait être plus tard que Louis ne le pensait. Il y avait toujours un peu de lumière provenant du QG cependant. Les plafonniers étaient éteints pourtant, ce qui était étrange. Quelqu'un utilisait probablement une lampe torche. Quand Louis arriva à l'entrée nord, il discerna Zayn, Jude et Harry au milieu, éclairant un papier sur la table avec une lampe.

\- Ses traces allaient vers le nord mais il a tellement plu que j'ai rien pu discerner ensuite. Il a pu aller n'importe où, disait Jude.

\- On grimpe parfois dans les arbres quand on part en chasse, peut-être qu'il s'est réfugié dans l'un d'eux.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est fait attaquer, auquel cas on ne peut pas…

\- Dis pas de conneries. S'il y a bien un capable de survivre tout seul malgré la bouse qu'il a à la place du cerveau, c'est Louis.

La voix de Zayn tremblait de colère. Louis grimaça. Il n'avait pas songé aux conséquences de ses actes, comme souvent. Il avait l'habitude d'aller dehors et de prendre des risques sans rien dire, mais personne ne s'inquiétait d'ordinaire parce que personne n'était au courant.

\- Je suis vivant. Merci pour le compliment sur mon cerveau, Zayn.

Les trois se retournèrent d'un bond. Jude poussa un soupir de soulagement en tirant sur sa queue de cheval. Zayn se raidit. Harry ne bougeait plus.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, annonça Jude en tournant les talons vers la sortie Est. Louis, la prochaine fois que tu nous fais ce genre de trucs, c'est à Jerry que tu devras rendre des comptes et je pense pas que ce soit beau à voir.

Zayn bouscula Louis en sortant à son tour.

\- Zayn, écoute…

Ledit Zayn explosa.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Tu me les brises, Louis, merde ! Quand est-ce que tu vas piger qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi et qui aimeraient bien que tu restes en vie encore quelques décennies ? Putain mais qui m'a foutu un con pareil comme meilleur ami, sérieux ? Tu te disputes avec ton mec et tu te barres sous la flotte, pas armé, sans talkie, complètement vulnérable ? Y a des gens qui sont morts pour moins que ça, bordel de merde ! Et tu le sais ! Fous-toi un peu de plomb dans la tête parce que ça commence à bien faire !

Le métis tourna les talons et le laissa en plan. Louis sentit la culpabilité faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Quand il se retourna vers le QG, Harry n'était plus là non plus. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre à pas lents, incapable de déterminer s'il avait envie de pousser la porte qui l'y conduirait ou non. Quand il finit par y parvenir, il trouva Harry en train d'ôter ses vêtements imbibés de pluie. Il était venu le chercher, dehors. Comme Jude et Zayn.

\- J'étais mort d'inquiétude, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale en passant son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

\- Fallait pas. Je suis un grand garçon.

\- Connard, lâcha Harry en jetant son haut sur une chaise.

\- Attends, moi, je suis un connard ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Harry se retourna, si grand et si furieux que Louis recula d'un pas.

\- Tu savais même pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu m'as pas laissé t'expliquer ! T'étais tellement terrifié à l'idée que je m'étais joué de toi, t'as eu tellement peur de te rendre compte que finalement t'en avais un peu plus à faire de moi que prévu, que tu t'es barré ! En courant, c'est le cas de le dire ! J'aurais fait quoi, moi, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose à cause de moi ? Tout ça parce que t'es trop borné pour écouter ce que les gens ont à te dire, tout ça parce que t'es complètement paniqué à l'idée de ressentir des choses que tu veux pas ressentir pour moi !

\- Pour personne, corrigea Louis d'une voix sourde. Que je ne veux ressentir pour personne.

Harry secoua brusquement la tête, dos à lui, et Louis sentit sa colère descendre d'un cran alors que sa culpabilité gagnait du terrain. Il voulait l'enlacer et lui dire qu'il était désolé et cela plus que tout autre chose lui fit perdre les pédales.

\- Je sais plus qui je suis quand je suis avec toi ! Je suis pas moi ! Tu as fait de moi quelque chose que je ne suis pas, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais voulu être, tu m'as fait…

\- Je t'ai fait ressentir, Louis.

Harry se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Son torse se soulevait trop rapidement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas toi-même quand tu es avec moi. Tu es davantage toi-même avec moi qu'avec quiconque d'autre hormis Zayn.

\- Je veux pas de ça.

\- De nous ?

\- Il n'y a PAS de nous ! cria Louis soudain, une vague de colère et de peur le submergeant et menaçant de briser sa voix.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a un nous ! C'est de ça dont tu as peur !

\- Parce que je suis le seul à avoir peur ? Harry, tu viens de dire à ta meilleure amie que tu serais encore avec ton ex si tu le pouvais et je… Tu me dis ça maintenant, tu me parles de nous et de sentiments, mais tu sors des choses comme ça à coté, je comprends pas, je sais pas ce que tu veux, je sais pas ce que tu ME veux et je suis perdu !

\- Et moi, tu crois que je le suis pas, perdu ? cria Harry en retour.

Il se mit à marcher de long en large au bout de la pièce, comme un lion en cage.

\- J'ai envie de toi ! Partout, tout le temps, dès que je pose les yeux sur toi ! Quand on a couché ensemble sur la route avant de revenir à la base, il y a des semaines, je pouvais essayer de me convaincre que c'était juste parce que je voulais… une dernière étreinte au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Je me suis répété ça en boucle pendant des heures, des jours ! C'était pas toi. C'était juste… un corps ! Mais après on est rentrés ici et… ça passait pas. J'avais l'impression que ma peau brûlait de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, je devais me retenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus et te déshabiller au milieu de la pièce. C'est jamais passé, mais maintenant c'est même pire, parce que j'admets que c'est plus juste… physique ! T'es là, partout, tout le temps, et je te veux tellement que si je me laissais faire, je passerais ma vie à te toucher, à te parler, à admirer ce que tu es. Et ça me terrifie, Louis ! Parce que même si j'ai appris à accepter qu'on puisse être attiré par une personne de son sexe, même si j'ai appris à trouver cela beau, accepter un amour homosexuel est plus facile chez les autres que chez soi ! Du moins pour les gens comme moi. C'est pour ça que je serais toujours avec Elena si elle était là ! Parce que j'aurais jamais accepté mon attirance pour toi si elle avait été dans les parages ! J'aurais nié, j'aurais fermé les yeux, j'aurais eu peur, j'aurais choisi la facilité, et la facilité, ça aurait été elle ! J'ai été élevé toute ma vie par des gens qui m'ont dit et répété et hurlé que c'était _mal_ , que c'était _sale_ , que c'était _malsain_. Ce sont des instincts ancrés en moi par des années d'endoctrinement. Et, si j'ai appris à faire taire ces voix, à les transformer quand ça concerne les autres, ces instincts se réveillent quand il s'agit de moi. Ces voix se réveillent quand je te regarde, quand je combats mon désir pour toi. Et c'est atroce, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas mal chez les autres, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mal quand moi je le fais, quand moi je le veux, parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a foutu dans le crâne depuis que je suis gosse.

Sa voix se tut d'un coup. Il leva la tête vers Louis, qui respirait à peine, debout au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le corps de Louis, revinrent se fixer sur son visage quand il se mit à parler de nouveau.

\- Mais tu sais ce qui me terrifie le plus ? Ces voix, elles disparaissent dès que je te touche, dès que je t'embrasse. Quand on est ensemble, il n'y a pas une once de moi qui dit que ce qu'on fait n'est pas bien. J'arrive pas à _réfléchir_ quand je suis prêt de toi. J'arrive pas à _penser_ avec toutes mes facultés. J'en veux encore, j'en veux _plus_ , et c'est bon, et c'est _bien_. C'est toi, c'est moi, c'est _nous_. J'aime le " _nous_ ". "Nous" est simple, il me fait me sentir bien. Que ce soit sur ce toit quand on se contentait de regarder les étoiles en s'apprivoisant comme lorsqu'on est nus l'un contre l'autre. J'ai pas l'impression d'être un monstre quand je suis avec toi, je suis bien avec toi. Et c'est terrifiant pour un gars comme moi, parce que jamais j'ai ressenti ça de ma vie, et, quand ça m'arrive, il faut que ce soit avec un mec. Avec _toi_. Alors que c'est contre tous mes instincts, contre tous les préjugés que je combats depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage et laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Sois patient avec moi. J'essaye. Je sais pas où je vais. Je sais pas où on va. Je sais juste que… je suis bien avec toi, Louis. Et je sais que ça me fait peur.

C'était probablement la première fois qu'ils parlaient aussi sincèrement de ce qui se passait entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'Harry mettait ses pensées à leur sujet sur la table.

Il baissait les yeux maintenant. Il fixait le sol, le plafond, tout sauf Louis. Le cœur de celui-ci allait exploser.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela.

\- Je peux pas faire ça, dit-il à voix haute.

Il tourna les talons.

Il s'enfuit.

Evidemment qu'il s'enfuit.

Il s'enfuit, il courut, il aurait voulu laisser ses sentiments et ses peurs sur place.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir trancher dans le vif parce qu'il admettait enfin après avoir passé trop longtemps à se voiler la face.

C'est douloureux, pas vrai ? Réaliser qu'on aime une personne quand tomber amoureux est notre plus grande peur ? Réaliser qu'on tombe pour quelqu'un quand la vulnérabilité nous effraie ? Réaliser que c'est trop tard et pédaler pour reculer ? Que fait-on quand on ne veut pas tomber amoureux ? Que fait-on quand tous ces récits de romance nous angoissent ? Quand perdre de nouveau quelqu'un nous terrifie ? Quand la peur de ne pas être capable de bien faire nous crève le cœur ? Quand nous mettre à nu nous plonge dans la panique ?

Louis était un guerrier. Il ne faisait pas dans les sentiments. Il ne faisait pas dans la douceur. Il ne faisait pas dans la vulnérabilité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber, au risque de ne pas se relever.

Louis paniquait.

Parce que si Harry tombait, lui aussi.

Louis paniquait.

Parce que c'était trop tard.


	25. Paralyzed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOO LES GARS !   
> Me revoilà ! Je suis contente d'être là, excusez mon enthousiasme. Comme je vous l'ai dit sur Twitter j'avais ce chapitre en réserve depuis un moment et j'ai décidé d'envoyer paitre mes révisions et mes cours pour ce soir, ça me fait plaisir, ça vous fait plaisir, tout le monde il est content.   
> Alooors, ce chapitre. En le relisant, je me suis rendue compte qu'on est vraiment dans la tête de Louis. Il se pose les mêmes questions en boucle, encore et encore, et nous on suit le cheminement, du début jusqu'à la fin. C'est un chapitre important. Comme j'aime beaucoup mon Louis (évidemment, vu que c'est le mien), j'ai été un peu chamboulée à certains endroits, j'en dis pas pluuuus.  
> Je ne sais absolument pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre. Je sais ce que je veux mettre dedans, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de l'écrire. Pour cette raison, je n'ai aussi pas encore répondu aux commentaires que j'ai en attente, je le ferai, promis, sorry :(  
> Voilàààà. Je vais aller me nourrir de cacahuètes et de chocolat maintenant. Je souhaite bon courage pour demain à celles qui ne sont pas en week end ni en vacances et bon début de vacances aux autres !  
> Bisous sur vos fesses.

[Imagine Dragons - Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCSX3mM6940)

 

Louis fit un signe à Zayn en lui montrant le sol. Alors qu'ils pistaient une biche depuis deux heures, d'autres traces étaient venues troublées la normalité de leur journée.

Des traces de pas. Des humains.

Cela ne pouvait pas être Jude et Harry, ils ne couvraient pas le même secteur sauf exception. Ce n'était pas leur pointure, de plus. Deux des jeux d'empreintes appartenaient probablement à une femme ou un adolescent vu leur taille. L'autre sûrement à un homme, qui avait des pieds aussi grands que Jerry.

Elles étaient fraiches. Il pleuvait, elles auraient dû être au moins un peu effacées. Elles ne l'étaient absolument pas.

Du bruit sur leur gauche. Louis encocha une flèche avec la rapidité d'un éclair tandis que Zayn resserrait sa prise sur sa mitraillette, tous deux attendant ce qui allait immanquablement surgir du couvert des arbres.

Ils étaient trois.

\- On vous veut aucun mal, commença la femme aussitôt.

D'âge mur, ses cheveux étaient d'un roux plus flamboyant encore que ceux de Sydney et ses yeux noirs étaient perçants. Elle était athlétique, portait un pantalon de cuir, un débardeur et un attirail de couteaux de chasse à la ceinture.

L'homme et l'adolescent se tenaient un peu en retrait après être apparus dans le champ de vision de Louis. L'homme semblait avoir la quarantaine. Il était chauve et une cicatrice parcourait sa joue droite. Sa bouche charnue paraissait disproportionnée par rapport au reste de son visage.

L'adolescent devait avoir l'âge de Tristan, soit une quinzaine d'année. Il était plus frêle que ce dernier pourtant. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil et il paraissait en bonne santé mais il était gros comme le petit doigt de Louis. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré lui tombaient dans le cou. Il observait Louis comme s'il avait peur de lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Louis sans baisser son arc.

\- Je suis Tasha. Lui, ajouta-t-elle en montrant l'homme, c'est Oisin. Et lui, Eliott, finit-elle en pointant le frêle adolescent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On est des nomades. On passe juste par ici avant d'aller plus au Nord. Notre camp a été détruit il y a trois semaines. On n'a pas arrêté depuis. Et vous ? Vous semblez… bien armés.

Les yeux de la rousse détaillèrent l'attirail de Louis et Zayn. Ils n'avaient que des armes et de légers sacs à dos avec une bouteille d'eau et des provisions au cas où. Il était clair qu'ils avaient un campement non loin.

\- On vit dans le coin, éluda Louis. Vous êtes que tous les trois ?

\- Oui. On était plus avant, mais l'attaque de zombies sur notre camp a décimé notre groupe. On est les seuls survivants, du moins à notre connaissance. Est-ce que vous pouvez… nous aider ? On n'a pas mangé depuis des jours, on est exténués, on est… à bout.

Sa voix était chaude, un peu rauque. Louis ne savait que penser d'elle, ni du type qui les jaugeait du regard derrière.

Les paroles de Jerry sur les humains malveillants en ce monde lui revinrent en mémoire. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air malveillant, Louis avait simplement du mal à les percer à jour.

Il devait parler à Jerry. Le problème est qu'il n'avait pas de talkie, ne les emmenant que lorsqu'ils partaient en expédition avec la voiture. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rentrer en laissant Zayn dehors seul avec ces trois inconnus.

\- Est-ce que vous avez un campement ? reprit la femme -Tasha- alors que Zayn et Louis les jaugeaient du regard. On ne veut pas… On ne veut pas déranger ou nous imposer mais…

Elle grimaça.

\- On crève de faim. On n'a pas dormi en sécurité depuis des semaines. S'il était possible de juste… se reposer pour une nuit…

Sa voix était suppliante.

Louis échangea un regard avec Zayn et lui fit un léger signe de tête.

\- On va en discuter.

\- Je sais pas quoi penser d'eux, lâcha Zayn sitôt qu'ils se furent éloignés, les nouveaux toujours en vue.

\- Ils ont l'air d'avoir peur, fit Louis.

\- T'as vu les couteaux à sa ceinture ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'être sans défense.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sans défense là dehors, reprit Louis. Faut être dur.

Zayn pinça les lèvres.

\- Je sais. J'ai connu.

Au contraire de Louis, qui vivait dans la base depuis plus d'une décennie, Zayn avait vécu la majorité de sa vie à l'extérieur. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'était survivre là-dehors vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept, sans avoir même un toit où rentrer le soir. C'était le cas pour la grande majorité de la population humaine aujourd'hui. Louis et ses pairs avaient une grande chance d'avoir trouvé la Base.

\- Regarde le jeune. Il semble terrifié et il a plus que la peau sur les os. On peut pas le laisser dehors en notre âme et conscience.

Zayn soupira.

\- D'accord. Mais je les sens pas, je t'aurais prévenu. Amenons les à Jerry, mais sans leur montrer comment entrer dans la base. On leur bande les yeux.

Louis acquiesça. Ils revinrent vers les autres pour annoncer leur décision. La femme esquissa un sourire soulagé, l'homme resta impassible. Le garçon sembla plus mal-à-l'aise encore.

Louis leur banda les yeux avec les bandages de secours qu'il gardait dans le sac à dos de Zayn depuis l'expédition qui avait mal tourné pour Jon. Ils n'apprécièrent pas spécialement au vu de leur grimace, étant donné que c'était particulièrement dangereux là dehors.

\- Gardez vos armes à la main si ça vous rassure, concéda Zayn en appuyant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour lui indiquer le chemin.

Louis à l'avant, Zayn à l'arrière, les autres en file indienne en se tenant la main. Louis avait rangé son arc, tenait son Glock d'une main et avait pris l'épaule de la femme rousse de l'autre afin de la guider. L'adolescent était derrière elle, puis l'homme.

Louis et Zayn les conduisirent jusqu'à l'entrée du garage, tâchant de les empêcher de trébucher ou de mourir de quelque manière que ce soit. Louis actionna le levier à la droite de la porte qui actionnait la sonnerie d'appel. Il y avait généralement toujours quelqu'un quand les chasseurs étaient dehors. Jane, Jeremy, Sylvia ou Jessy. Ce qui n'était pas toujours du goût des deux premiers d'ailleurs.

La porte s'ouvrit petit à petit, ouvrant sur le couloir éclairé par une lumière artificielle. Louis guida les autres à l'intérieur. Jessy sortit du poste de garde et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant que Louis et Zayn n'étaient pas seuls. Louis posa aussitôt un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence et articula "Jerry" en montrant le couloir pour lui enjoindre d'aller chercher celui-ci.

Louis fit entrer en silence les nouveaux venus dans le poste de garde. Il leur assura qu'ils pourraient ôter leurs bandeaux dans quelques secondes. La femme pianotait sur son genou. L'homme avait les bras croisés sur son torse et l'adolescent était complètement figé. Ils n'appréciaient probablement pas d'être traités comme des prisonniers.

Louis ressortit du poste en entendant des bruits de pas. Il rejoignit Jerry et Mac, qui arrivaient à grands pas dans le couloir, à une dizaine de mètres.

\- Ils sont trois, souffla-t-il pour que nul ne les entende. Une femme, un homme et un adolescent. Ils disent que leur camp a été détruit il y a trois semaines et qu'ils sont dans la nature depuis ce moment. Ils sont armés. On leur a bandé les yeux pour le moment, ils ne savent ni où on est ni par où on est rentrés.

Jerry hocha la tête. Le pli entre ses sourcils montrait son inquiétude. Il se dirigea vers le poste de garde, Mac et Louis sur les talons.

\- Bonjour, les salua-t-il après avoir fermé la porte. Vous pouvez ôter vos bandeaux.

Les trois nouveaux obtempérèrent. Ils dévisagèrent Jerry avec attention. L'adolescent avec précaution, l'homme impassiblement, la femme comme si elle le jaugeait.

\- Je suis Jerry. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Tasha, répéta la femme. Lui, c'est Oisin, et lui, Eliott.

\- Vous êtes parents ?

\- Non. Amis. Alliés.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

Il s'avéra que les trois avaient longé la côté pour remonter vers le nord. Leur groupe d'une dizaine de personnes s'était fait décimer trois semaines plus tôt lors d'une attaque. Le guetteur s'était apparemment endormi. Tasha en parlait avec des larmes dans la voix alors qu'elle racontait.

Louis s'imaginait perdre la moitié de ceux qu'il connaissait ici. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Jerry les questionna sur des détails. Sur ce qu'ils avaient fait au cours de leur vie, les endroits où ils avaient été. Il leur demanda s'ils avaient déjà tué des humains, ce à quoi Tasha protesta avec véhémence tandis que l'adolescent se recroquevillait à son éclat de voix.

\- On veut juste… se reposer. Si vous voulez nous jeter dehors demain matin, tant pis. Mais s'il-vous-plait… On aimerait juste une nuit de sommeil complète, intervint alors le chauve, Oisin, d'une voix étrangement aigüe et inattendue comparativement à son physique.

Jerry et Mac ressortirent de la salle. Louis les vit discuter devant pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

\- Bien, fit Jerry sitôt passé le pas de la porte. Vous pouvez rester pour ce soir. J'en discuterai avec mes pairs pour le reste. Suivez-nous.

Les trois nouveaux suivirent les habitants de la base en silence, découvrant les lieux avec des yeux curieux. L'heure du déjeuner approchant, la plupart des membres de la communauté étaient regroupés à la cafétéria.

\- On va vous emmener voir notre médecin d'abord, afin de vous assurer que vous n'avez pas été mordus et n'êtes pas souffrants. Il s'appelle Liam, il est très gentil, assura Mac.

Louis jeta un coup d'œil à Zayn, qui haussa un sourcil aux derniers mots du géant. Son Liam était un nounours.

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux quand Zayn et Louis entrèrent dans l'antre -l'infirmerie- qu'il partageait désormais avec Anna pour leurs recherches et lui annoncèrent qu'ils avaient encore recueilli des nouveaux.

\- Ils viennent de la Cité ? demanda Anna aussitôt, trépignant sur place.

\- Non. Ce sont des survivants. Anna chérie, la plupart des gens là dehors sont ce que vous autres dans l'Enceinte appelez des "Condamnés". Normalement, on tombe davantage sur eux que sur des Bannis, exception faite d'Harry et toi.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Anna alors qu'elle suivait Louis et Zayn à l'extérieur.

L'adolescent entra le premier voir Liam. Tasha et Oisin restèrent dehors, en pleine discussion avec Jerry et Mac sur leur mode de vie et ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici.

\- Les Bannis ne font pas long feu à l'extérieur. La plupart du temps, ils meurent rapidement. Harry et toi avez eu de la chance, annonça Zayn en s'adossant au mur.

Louis n'était pas sûr de cela. Harry et Anna n'avaient pas eu plus de chance que les autres, ils étaient simplement mieux entrainés. Harry avait été formé au combat et Anna…

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a appris à te battre, dans la Cité ? Est-ce qu'on t'a appris comment survivre à l'Extérieur ?

Les yeux clairs d'Anna se fixèrent sur lui. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Dans Liberté, l'organisation rebelle dans laquelle je suis entrée après la mort de Gemma et le bannissement d'Harry, ils t'enseignent les leçons élémentaires de survie, au cas où on se ferait prendre et bannir. Certains des rebelles, me demande pas comment j'étais pas à un rang assez élevé de l'organisation pour le savoir, s'étaient déjà rendus dehors. Certains venaient de l'Extérieur même.

Louis en resta bouche bée.

\- Quoi ? Des gens comme… Des gens comme nous à l'intérieur ?

\- Ouep. Apparemment Liberté a des contacts avec des groupes de Survivants en dehors de l'Enceinte. Certains font des allers-retours. Ils savent comment ça se passe dehors.

Anna déglutit.

\- Ils nous donnent même un point de rendez-vous, au cas où on se ferait bannir. J'ai hésité à y aller mais je… je voulais vérifier si Harry était mort. Quand j'ai trouvé sa puce dans une maison, j'ai compris qu'il l'était pas. Ensuite, il m'a suffi de continuer vers le Nord comme il l'aurait fait. Quand je suis tombée sur des traces de pas aux alentours de la Base, je les ai suivies. C'est là que Jon et Jude m'ont trouvée. Finalement, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas  trente-six communautés de survivants dans les environs, lâcha Anna avec un rire désabusé. J'aurais jamais retrouvé mon grand dadais préféré sinon.

Louis et Zayn dévisageaient Anna comme si elle venait de leur annoncer qu'elle savait voler. Probablement comme Zayn, Louis réalisait à quel point ce petit bout de femme devait tenir à son meilleur ami pour marcher pendant des jours seule à l'extérieur simplement pour vérifier s'il était encore en vie.

Anna dut remarquer la façon dont ses deux amis la regardaient et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pas de frères ni de sœurs. Moi, j'ai Harry. Depuis qu'on a quatre ans. Vous le feriez pas, vous, l'un pour l'autre ? Ou pour Niall ?

Zayn et Louis échangèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Eh beh c'est pareil. C'est pas parce qu'on risque pas notre vie les uns pour les autres tous les jours qu'on s'aime pas, dans l'Enceinte. Harry est comme ma famille. Mes parents le traitaient comme leur propre fils. Ils l'aimaient plus que ses propres parents. Je suis sûre que mon père savait que j'étais engagée dans Liberté. Mais il a rien dit. C'est lui qui m'a dit que la puce d'Harry avait cessé d'émettre, c'est lui qui m'a donné les dernières coordonnées de localisation qu'elle avait émises. Bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas que je puisse être bannie à mon tour, mais je crois qu'il espérait que mes contacts au sein de Liberté nous permettraient d'en savoir davantage sur l'état d'Harry.

Anna croisa les bras sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Il lui était visiblement douloureux de parler de son père. Si celui d'Harry était un monstre, celui d'Anna devait énormément lui manquer.

Louis la prit dans ses bras et Anna se cacha dans son épaule.

\- Hé, on cherche à me voler ma meilleure amie ? retentit la voix d'Harry à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il les rejoignit et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Anna alors que cette dernière et Louis s'écartaient.

Six jours. Cela faisait six jours qu'ils avaient eu cette fameuse discussion. En public, rien n'avait changé. En privé, rien n'était pareil. Louis avait passé la première nuit dans la chambre de Zayn et Liam. Ses amis ne lui avaient posé aucune question. Zayn avait ronchonné, parce qu'il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir inquiété en sortant sans prévenir, mais Liam l'avait fait taire d'un regard. Louis avait passé des heures à fixer le plafond noir, les yeux grands ouverts, entre un Zayn ronflant et un Liam qui lui donnait des coups dans les côtes.

Il avait évité leur chambre pendant trois jours. Il avait dormi avec Zayn et Liam la première nuit et avec Jerry les deux suivantes. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rentrer. Il n'avait pas pu se décider à retourner dans leur chambre pour regarder Harry dans les yeux et lui dire que ses mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête mais qu'il avait trop peur de ce qu'ils étaient pour leur donner une réelle chance.

Jerry n'avait rien dit quand Louis avait fait irruption dans sa chambre sans ouvrir la bouche. Il lisait sur son fauteuil. Il avait levé les yeux sur son fils qui se réfugiait sous ses couvertures.

\- Tu veux en parler ? avait-il demandé.

\- Non.

Pourtant, Jerry avait quand même dit quelque chose, bien plus tard, quand il finit par se coucher lui aussi.

\- Un grand homme d'autrefois a affirmé "J'ai appris que le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la capacité de la vaincre". A méditer, bonhomme.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Louis avait médité. Sa peur ne s'effaçait toujours pas.

Que ferait-il s'il se laissait aller et que quelque chose arrivait à Harry ? Que ferait Harry s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à lui ? Que feraient-ils s'ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans une situation dangereuse et que la peur de perdre l'autre les paralysait ?

Ces questions, Louis les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il avait toujours dit qu'il freinerait des quatre fers si cela lui arrivait. Il s'était promis de ne s'attacher à personne de cette manière là.

Mais il découvrait aussi que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Sa préoccupation principale désormais était : comment allait-il faire pour rester loin d'Harry quand l'envie de courir dans ses bras lui broyait le cœur dès qu'il l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir ?

Au quatrième jour, Harry était venu frapper à la porte de Jerry. Louis eut beau faire signe à son père de mentir en disant qu'il n'était pas là, celui-ci ouvrit grand la porte pour montrer l'inverse.

\- Je vous laisse discuter.

Harry était resté sur le chambranle de la porte. Louis n'osait pas le regarder mais il sentait ses yeux brûlants rivés sur lui.

\- Rentre. On fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si j'avais rien dit. Comme si on n'était qu'amis.

Louis ne voulait pas être son ami. Il voulait davantage, il voulait lui sauter dans les bras et le supplier de le pardonner d'être si lâche.

Mais justement, il était lâche.

\- D'accord.

Louis était rentré à la maison. Harry avait tenu parole. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet. Il lui avait parlé de ses journées dehors et de ce que Louis avait raté en s'isolant ces derniers jours. Quelque chose sonnait faux mais Louis ne parvenait pas à lui demander de se taire. Sa voix lui avait trop manqué. _Il_ lui avait trop manqué.

Harry n'avait pas modifié son comportement envers lui. Il n'avait pas repris ses vieilles habitudes consistant à ignorer Louis constamment. Il lui parlait comme à l'ordinaire. Du moins, il essayait. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis cette nuit-là, ne s'étaient pas embrassés, n'avaient pas dormi dans le même lit. Harry ne paraissait même pas en colère. Louis ne comprenait pas. Lui s'en voulait. Harry avait déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui avait fait cette déclaration qui n'avait pas dû être facile à exprimer pour lui, et Louis avait paniqué.

Quoi d'étonnant.

Louis ne savait plus ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils étaient censés être, ce qu'il voulait qu'ils soient.

\- Je te l'ai dit depuis le premier jour que je l'épouserais si j'aimais les femmes, rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Anna.

Celle-ci lâcha un rire et donna un coup de coude à Harry.

\- Heureusement pour toi que c'est pas le cas du coup, Haz.

Louis lança à Harry un regard affolé mais celui-ci paraissait serein.

Louis ne percuta qu'à ce moment là qu'Anna était au courant pour eux. Pas simplement qu'elle s'en doutait, mais qu'elle était réellement au courant.

Il s'en sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Pouvait-il encore faire marche arrière ?

Harry s'était figé, les yeux rivés sur un point derrière l'épaule de Louis.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? On a des nouveaux ?

\- Louis et moi les avons trouvés dehors aujourd'hui, expliqua Zayn. Il y a un ado dans l'infirmerie, aussi. Vous commencez à être tellement nombreux qu'on va devoir faire le tri. Si vous êtes pas sages, à la porte.

Louis se mit à rire et bouscula son meilleur ami de la hanche.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as toi aussi été un nouveau, fut un jour lointain.

\- Tellement lointain qu'on a oublié, tête de nœud. Sois sage aussi, sinon je te file en pâture aux zombies la prochaine fois.

Louis planta un baiser retentissant sur sa joue.

\- Je suis sage, ô mon Zayn, lumière de mon existence morbide.

La lumière en question lui donna une fessée pour toute réponse.

\- Je croyais qu'on gardait ça pour l'intimité de la chambre ? rétorqua Louis avec un grand sourire innocent.

Anna se mit à rire, Harry haussa un sourcil et Zayn resta impassible en disant :

\- Je connais certaines personnes qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec cela.

Chaque fois que Louis avait fait cette blague auparavant, Zayn avait rétorqué que _Liam_ ne serait pas d'accord avec cela. Pour la première fois, une personne du côté de Louis pourrait également protester.

Louis déglutit en le réalisant. Zayn parlait d'eux comme si Louis appartenait exclusivement à Harry. Comme si, malgré leur dispute, c'était une évidence.

Louis n'avait jamais appartenu à personne. Pourtant, peut-être qu'une certaine partie de lui aurait aimé qu'Harry protestât si quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ne le touchait.

Louis n'aimait pas cette partie de lui. Elle était dangereuse.

Voyant que les regards d'Harry, Anna et Zayn étaient rivés sur lui, Louis se reprit et se racla la gorge.

\- Hm, oui. Peut-être.

Il croisa le regard d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient étrangement doux, malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis quelques jours.

Et s'il était déjà trop tard ?

\- Et… les nouveaux ? reprit le plus jeune en signalant Tasha et Oisin d'un coup de tête.

Louis lui raconta brièvement leur histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à les ramener ? lui demanda Harry. T'as pas voulu te montrer à ceux qu'on a croisés en revenant de l'entrepôt.

\- Eux nous avaient vus. Et ils avaient l'air terrifiés. On est en sécurité ici et on a l'avantage du nombre. Ils m'ont pas l'air très menaçant.

Harry leur lança un coup d'œil circonspect.

\- Ils peuvent ne pas paraitre menaçants et être capables de te découper en morceaux. Regarde toi, tu fais la taille d'une souris mais t'es capable de venir à bout d'une horde de zombies.

Anna et Zayn se retinrent visiblement de rire devant l'expression de Louis, qui adressa néanmoins à Harry un grand sourire forcé :

-  La souris va te faire bouffer tes trous de nez, pâquerette.

Eliott sortit de l'infirmerie avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répliquer. Tasha entra à l'intérieur. Eliott se tenait près d'Oisin mais ne parlait pas. Louis se dirigea vers eux, faisant à ses amis le signe de les suivre.

\- On va vous emmener à la cafétéria juste après, si ça vous va. Le repas va être servi d'ici peu, vous pourrez rencontrer tout le monde. Nos compagnons seront probablement curieux, mais aucun n'est méchant.

\- Vous êtes combien ? demanda Oisin de sa voix trop aigüe.

\- Trente-deux.

Les yeux d'Eliott s'écarquillèrent.

\- C'est beaucoup, souffla-t-il, visiblement impressionné.

Louis lui sourit doucement.

\- On est en sécurité ici. Certains des nôtres tombent de temps en temps, mais j'imagine qu'on subit moins de dégâts que les groupes qui vivent en extérieur.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'arrivées, aussi ?

Louis montra Anna et Harry derrière lui.

\- Ces deux là sont nos petits nouveaux. Ils sont arrivés dans le courant de l'année.

Harry tendit la main vers l'adolescent, puis vers Oisin. Ils la serrèrent tous deux.

\- Je suis Harry.

\- Et moi Anna, signala la jeune femme à son tour en leur faisant un signe de main.

Eliott avait l'air fasciné par cette dernière. Louis leur donna quelques informations sans importance avant qu'Elliott ne finisse par craquer :

\- Et… des toilettes ? Vous avez des toilettes ?

\- Suis-moi.

Louis s'engagea dans le couloir en indiquant à l'adolescent de faire de même. Il entendit deux jeux de pas différents le suivre et s'aperçut qu'Harry et Anna lui avait emboité le pas pendant que Zayn restait avec Oisin, Jerry et Mac. Louis guida Eliott jusqu'aux sanitaires. Celui-ci regardait partout autour de lui avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Il disparut dans les sanitaires.

Harry se pencha aussitôt sur Louis. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'il était si proche de lui et Louis s'en voulut de le remarquer.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à rester loin de lui ?

Et s'il ne le voulait pas ?

\- Ne te déplace pas seul avec eux. On ne les connait pas. Dans un premier temps, je préférerais éviter que tu les emmènes tout seul dans les recoins sombres de la Base.

Louis lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Tu as peut-être un bon instinct de conservation quand on touche aux zombies, mais j'en ai un meilleur quand ça concerne les humains, affirma Harry.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, souffla Anna. Jerry m'a raconté des histoires pas jolies sur les humains là dehors.

\- Bien sûr que vous êtes d'accord, vous partagez limite un cerveau pour deux.

Anna plissa les yeux :

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est très limités intellectuellement ou qu'on pense pareil tout le temps ?

Louis lui adressa un grand sourire et planta un baiser sur sa joue.

\- C'est toi qui vois, ma biche !

Eliott les appela depuis l'intérieur. Il semblait gêné. Louis comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé de chasse d'eau de sa vie. Il avait vécu dehors toute sa vie durant, il ne devait pas connaitre les toilettes de l'ancien temps.

Oisin et Tasha avaient fini de se faire examiner quand ils rejoignirent l'infirmerie. Ils conduisirent les trois nouveaux jusqu'à la cafétéria. Des chuchotements se firent entendre quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. L'ensemble de la Base était déjà là.

\- ça me rappelle mon premier jour, souffla Anna à Harry derrière Louis.

\- A moi aussi. Louis me trainait partout en disant qu'ils n'allaient pas me manger.

\- J'essayais de te rassurer, tête de bique, lança son guide d'antan par-dessus son épaule.

Il s'approcha de Mama et Mary, qui ouvraient de grands yeux derrière les fourneaux en voyant la petite troupe approcher.

\- Mama, voici Eliott, Tasha et Oisin. Ils resteront avec nous pour ce soir au moins. Tu peux leur mettre double ration ?

On aurait dit que Noël était arrivé en avance quand Eliott découvrit le contenu de son plateau. Louis leur enjoignit de s'assoir où ils voulaient. Oisin et Tasha s'assirent près des plus âgés : Mac, Tracy, Jerry, Ama, Jean, George, Maya, Cain, Travis, Siri, Sylvia… Eliott hésita et Anna lui annonça d'une voix douce qu'il pouvait rester avec eux s'il le désirait. Il hocha la tête et s'assit entre Louis et Liam, qu'il devait apprécier. Comme Harry en son temps, il restait près de Louis comme s'il allait le protéger des autres.

Harry et Anna étaient en face d'eux. Carrie était à la droite d'Harry, Sydney près d'elle. Niall s'était assis à gauche de Louis, Eliott de l'autre côté. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, évitant de mettre trop l'accent sur les nouveaux venus mais lui posant des questions de temps à autre. Eliott était très calme, il parlait peu.

Carrie et Liam, avec leur gentillesse naturelle, tentaient de le mettre à l'aise en s'adressant à lui avec douceur. Anna racontait sa propre arrivée pour le détendre et lui montrer que, aussi bizarre que la situation puisse lui sembler, d'autres étaient passés par là.

\- Moi j'ai insulté tout le monde lors de mon premier jour, annonça Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Louis fit la grimace au souvenir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Eliott doucement.

\- J'étais pas quelqu'un de sympa.

\- ça dépendait avec qui, intervint Carrie. Te flagelle pas.

Louis fit des efforts énormes pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il était gentil avec elle quand il la sautait.

Oups. Il était un mauvais ami.

\- Disons qu'on m'avait mis des idées dans la tête dans la Cité qui ne me préparaient pas à certaines choses que je verrais ici.

 - Comme quoi ?

\- Comme ça, fit Zayn avant de prendre le visage de Liam entre ses mains pour l'embrasser longuement.

Leurs amis poussèrent des grognements exaspérés et Liam avait un sourire extatique sur le visage quand il s'écarta de son petit-ami.

Eliott sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

\- T'aimais pas les… hommes qui aiment les hommes ?

\- Et les femmes qui aiment les femmes. Dans la Cité, c'est interdit. On te dit que c'est pas bien, que c'est malsain, et tu y crois, parce que t'as pas vraiment d'autre choix d'où je viens.

Le silence se fit à leur table. Niall posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis, en un soutien silencieux.

\- Et maintenant ?

Louis ne quitta pas Harry des yeux alors que celui-ci tâchait de répondre sans trop en dire.

\- Maintenant, ça va.

Harry noua ses jambes à celles de Louis sous la table, à l'abri des regards. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur son assiette pour ne pas les trahir.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi diable Harry ne lui en voulait-il pas à mort ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Le sentiment de culpabilité que ressentait Louis depuis ce soir là augmentait à chacun des gestes qu'Harry faisait pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne saisissait pas.

En un sens… c'était comme si Harry comprenait. Il n'en voulait pas à Louis parce qu'il comprenait sa réaction. Harry connaissait Louis. Il devait se douter qu'il réagirait ainsi.

Alors quoi ? L'attendait-il ? Ou était-il prêt à mettre ce qu'ils avaient été derrière eux pour ne pas perdre Louis ? Tenait-il tant à lui qu'il pouvait sacrifier cette partie de leur relation tant qu'il ne le perdait pas complètement ?

Louis ne savait plus où il en était. Il était toujours terrifié. Mais il n'ôta pas ses jambes.

Voulait-il vraiment se battre contre lui ?

\- Donc tu viens de la Cité ?

La voix d'Eliott sortit Louis de ses pensées.

\- Oui. On en vient tous les deux, en fait, répondit Harry en désignant également sa meilleure amie.

\- Et… Pourquoi vous êtes plus là bas ?

Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur ses couverts. Anna répondit à sa place d'un ton léger.

\- On était trop rebelles pour eux. Et toi, tu viens d'où ?

\- De la côte. On habitait dans un campement près de la plage. Apparemment, les zombies n'aiment pas trop l'océan alors on restait à proximité.

\- Les zombies n'aiment pas l'océan ?

\- Et les grandes étendues d'eau en général, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Ils ne sont pas assez coordonner pour nager, ils coulent. Nous, on restait sur une plage. On avait construit des baraquements. Le guetteur s'est endormi une nuit et… c'était la mauvaise nuit.

Eliott tressaillit. Louis reconnut son regard qui se perdait dans le vague. Ils avaient tous le même, après avoir vécu ce genre d'horreurs. Il posa doucement une main sur son bras, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Tu devrais manger pendant que c'est chaud. Tu veux un peu plus de pain ?

Eliott prit un peu du pain de Louis. Celui-ci croisa les yeux attendris d'Harry et Anna en relevant la tête et sut aussitôt à quoi ils pensaient. Il avait fait la même chose pour eux, à une époque.

Ils gardèrent Eliott avec eux. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger et il ne semblait pas vraiment proche de Tasha et Oisin. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de s'éloigner d'eux, alors que Louis aurait probablement été terrifié à l'idée de s'éloigner de ceux qu'il connaissait, à sa place.

Eliott avait l'air épuisé. Harry lui proposa d'occuper son ancienne chambre. Il n'y aurait qu'une couverture à trouver, il y avait déjà un lit et un matelas. Pour loger Tasha et Oisin, ce serait une autre histoire. Il faudrait probablement les loger dans une des réserves en faisant de la place.

Carrie et Niall partirent en quête de couvertures et Liam et Zayn de produits de toilette, tandis qu'Harry, Anna et Louis emmenait le jeune nouveau aux douches.

\- On a le droit à cinq minutes de douche ici. Tu peux te doucher plus longtemps si tu veux, je prélèverai sur mon temps à moi.

\- On prélèvera aussi sur le nôtre, intervint Anna. Prends ton temps.

Eliott les remercia d'un signe de tête et se glissa dans une cabine de douche avec un pain de savon que Louis lui remit. Louis, Anna et Harry attendirent à l'extérieur, adossés au mur.

\- Il a l'air terrifié, souffla Louis. Il a dû en baver là dehors. Il guette le danger à chaque instant.

\- Il semble se fier à toi, chuchota Anna de l'autre côté d'Harry.

\- Louis a l'air gentil au premier abord, répondit celui-ci. C'est quand il ouvre un peu trop la bouche qu'on réalise combien il est insupportable.

Louis lui donna instinctivement un coup de coude. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le surprenant… avant de frotter son poing contre ses cheveux. Louis se dégagea en lui écrasant le pied et en lui faisant une clé de bras. En une seconde, Harry pivota, plaqua Louis contre le mur, l'avant bras sur sa nuque, les mains de Louis dans son dos. La joue écrasée contre le mur, celui-ci dut admettre qu'il était coincé.

\- T'es pas mauvais au corps à corps.

\- Au combat tu veux dire, parce que le reste tu le savais déjà.

Louis roula des yeux mais ne le corrigea pas. Harry le relâcha avec un sourire narquois pendant qu'Anna roulait des yeux en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses oreilles :

\- J'avais définitivement pas besoin de savoir ça.

Eliott sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient sur la nuque et sur le visage. Il sentait le savon et sa peau était enfin propre. Il semblait paisible.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit… où je peux dormir ?

Louis sourit devant la façon dont l'adolescent se tortillait maladroitement en posant la question.

\- On t'a prévu une chambre. Avec un peu de chance, nos amis t'auront trouvé des couvertures au moment où l'on parle.

Il s'avéra que Carrie et Niall avaient effectivement trouvé de quoi faire à Eliott un réel lit. Ils étaient en train de le border quand leurs amis parvinrent à la porte. Harry détailla les lieux des yeux, avec la vieille affection qu'on attache aux lieux dans lesquels on a passé beaucoup de temps.

\- C'était ma chambre avant, expliqua-t-il à Eliott alors que celui-ci pénétrait dans la pièce.

\- T'y vis plus ?

\- Non. Je vis avec Louis maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai entendu dire qu'il était insupportable.

Niall, Carrie et Anna se mirent à rire pendant que Louis haussait les sourcils en direction de son colocataire :

\- Alors, Styles ? Une explication ?

Harry roula des yeux. Une lueur étrange passa dans ses iris quand il échangea un regard avec Louis. Celui-ci eut si peur d'entendre les mots qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche, sans savoir lesquels pourtant, qu'il répondit précipitamment :

\- On a pris des vacances ensemble à l'Extérieur et il peut plus vivre sans moi maintenant.

\- On va dire ça comme ça, rétorqua Harry en secouant la tête sans sourire. La chambre à côté est celle de Niall, poursuivit-il en montrant le blond. Si t'as besoin de nous, tu peux venir nous chercher au QG. C'est la grande salle au fond du couloir à gauche, on sera probablement là bas le reste de l'après-midi, et ensuite on te fera faire un tour plus complet de la Base, d'accord ?

Harry parlait avec une douceur rare. C'est comme s'il se reconnaissait dans l'adolescent. Cela devait être le cas.

Alors que ses accompagnateurs quittaient la pièce, Eliott les rappela à la porte.

\- Merci. Vous êtes vraiment gentils. Ça change des gens dehors.

Louis lui fit un clin d'œil et pressa son épaule.

\- Va dormir, bonhomme. On discutera plus tard.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses des nouveaux ?

Louis avait été trouver son père sitôt qu'Eliott s'était retiré dans sa chambre. Oisin et Tasha étaient installés au QG dans un des canapés au centre, l'immense majorité des autres membres de la communauté les entourant. Seuls Mac, Jude et Jerry se tenaient à l'écart, adossés au mur près des bibliothèques, observant cette agitation de loin. Louis s'arrêta près de son père, rivant ses yeux à la foule rassemblée autour des deux nouveaux venus.

\- Je sais pas encore. Ils ont l'air d'avoir vécu pas mal de choses là dehors. Ils racontent des histoires qui font froid dans le dos.

\- On a tous des histoires qui font froid dans le dos à raconter, intervint Jude placidement.

\- Certes.

\- Tu comptes leur proposer de rester ici ?

Jerry semblait songeur. Il observait Tasha narrer ses récits avec de grands gestes. Cette fois-ci, c'était une histoire drôle. Les autres riaient. L'arrivée de nouvelles personnes à la base signait toujours une vague d'effervescence dans la Base. Ils avaient toujours des parcours différents, qu'ils viennent de la Cité ou qu'ils aient toujours été des Survivants, comme c'était le cas de la plupart des personnes ici. Seuls Liam, Anna et Harry provenaient de la Cité originellement. Tous avaient des histoires à raconter sur ce qu'ils avaient vu ou vécu. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Louis aimait beaucoup écouter ces récits. Il aimait savoir ce qui se passait loin de chez eux, que ce soit dans le Sud, plus au Nord, ou dans la Cité. Il ne savait pas réellement comment fonctionnait la Cité avant qu'Harry n'arrive par exemple, Liam préférant la plupart du temps ne pas en parler et personne ne voulant contraindre leur bisounours préféré à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- On fera un vote ce soir pour le déterminer. On prendra la décision ensemble, comme toujours.

Son ton alerta Louis aussitôt.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air… enthousiaste.

Jerry haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas à quoi m'en tenir, en réalité. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu plusieurs nouvelles personnes en même temps.

Louis l'oubliait parfois, mais son père n'avait pas survécu là dehors tant d'années en faisant confiance au premier venu et en restant gentiment perché dans un arbre. Lui-même se souvenait de leurs années passées dehors. Ils n'avaient pas eu affaire qu'à des enfants de cœur.

Et ils n'en étaient pas non plus.

\- On fera un vote ce soir.

Louis reporta son regard sur le groupe qui se tenait au milieu du QG. L'issue de la réunion à venir ne provoquait pas le moindre doute dans son esprit. A en juger par la manière dont les autres habitants étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Tasha, les nouveaux restaient.

 

Louis tâchait de faire découvrir leur petit monde à Eliott. Ce gamin était attachant. Il avait décidé d'aider Sylvia, Jessy et Jeremy à laver le linge chaque jour. C'était apparemment une tâche dont il était chargé dans leur ancien campement.

Louis se demandait parfois quelle était sa vie auparavant. L'adolescent semblait craintif. Pas comme certains à leur arrivée ici, pas comme Jeremy qui avait une peur bleue des Cadavres, mais de manière générale. Il sursautait quand on mettait une main sur son épaule ou qu'on le prenait par le bras. Parfois, Louis se disait que certains humains n'avaient pas dû être très doux envers lui à l'extérieur.

Dans ces moments là, il bénissait la relative sécurité de leur Base et la bonté des membres de sa communauté. Il n'y avait pas de violence chez eux. Ils étaient restés humains, vraiment humains. Pas comme d'autres, visiblement.

Oisin avait été chargé de monter la garde au sein de la Base. Depuis quelques semaines, les habitants organisaient des rondes et il ferait donc partie de ceux qui les effectuaient.

Tasha continuait à raconter des histoires en aidant à la cafétéria. Les agriculteurs étaient en repos. Il n'y avait plus grande chose à faire en surface à cette époque de l'année. Ils se trouvaient généralement d'autres occupations, aidaient à droite à gauche. Cain et Travis, les gardes, faisaient des rondes. Les agriculteurs rangeaient les réserves, faisaient des inventaires, raccommodaient les vêtements qui en avaient besoin ou en créaient d'autres avec les chutes de tissus ramassées pendant l'année. C'était une routine bien rodée depuis longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester à rien faire pendant des semaines, ils auraient fini par tourner en rond et s'arracher les cheveux.

Louis, Zayn, Harry et Jude continuaient de sortir tous les jours. Harry et Jude s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Ils créaient des liens. C'était autre chose qu'avec Niall, Zayn, Liam ou encore Louis.

Que Louis veuille l'admettre ou non d'ailleurs, que sa relation avec Harry soit différente de celle qu'il entretenait avec les autres l'arrangeait bien.

Harry n'avait toujours pas évoqué la conversation fatidique. Il n'avait pas eu un seul geste déplacé envers Louis. Son contact manquait atrocement à ce dernier. Même s'il tentait de l'ignorer, il ne pouvait pas faire taire le manque et l'envie constante de le toucher qui le frappaient un peu plus dès qu'Harry était à proximité.

S'il y avait bien une émotion pire que le besoin, c'était le manque. Parce qu'on ressent ce dernier quand on est déjà tombés.

Et c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce soir-là, Eliott posait des questions sur les autres habitants, ceux à qui il n'avait pas vraiment parlé directement et dont il ne connaissait pas l'histoire. Carrie, Louis et Niall lui répondaient à voix basse pour ne pas répandre de mauvais souvenirs parmi les concernés. Jude, Zayn et Harry étaient assis devant eux et jouaient aux cartes. Harry avait le dos appuyé contre les jambes de Louis. Il s'était installé là sans demander la permission et Louis n'était pas parvenu à se convaincre qu'il devait le repousser.

A quel point était-il étrange qu'Harry fusse celui qui paniquât le moins des deux ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Harry s'accoutumait au fait que leur relation n'avait rien de dérangeant ou de malsain. Il se battait contre ses préjugés et il gagnait. Il savait qu'au fond, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ce ne devait pas être facile.

Il devait beaucoup tenir à Louis.

Mais Louis n'avait pas peur de la même chose. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'être attiré par une personne de son sexe. Il avait peur de ressentir. Il avait peur de s'attacher. Il avait peur d'être vulnérable.

Depuis des années, il était inscrit au fer rouge dans ses veines qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher de cette manière à quiconque. C'était trop dangereux. Louis était passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait. S'il se laissait aller à ses sentiments et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry…

Louis ne pouvait pas. Louis ne voulait pas.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment faire autrement ? Parvenu à ce stade, pouvait-il réellement faire machine arrière ?

\- Et Tracy ? D'où elle vient ?

\- Elle a rejoint notre communauté quelques mois avant qu'on trouve la Base, avec Jade, Jeremy et Caïn. Un groupe de survivants avait pillé leur campement et dispersé leurs compagnons. Certains avaient été tués. Jade et Jeremy étaient pas bien grands. Les parents de Jade et le mari de Tracy étaient morts dans l'attaque. Jeremy n'avait que son père, Caïn, et ils ont survécu tous les deux. J'ai entendu Caïn en parler plusieurs fois à Jerry. Seuls avec deux enfants, Tracy et lui pensaient qu'ils allaient mourir d'ici à quelques jours avant de tomber sur notre groupe.

\- Et Mac et Erin ? Tracy n'est pas la mère d'Erin mais c'est la compagne de Mac, pas vrai ?

Carrie a hoché la tête.

\- La mère d'Erin est morte en la mettant au monde.

\- Je devais avoir six ans mais je me rappelle encore de notre grand bonhomme de Mac qui pleurait dans sa tente, avec Jerry et Travis qui le réconfortaient comme ils le pouvaient, raconta Louis doucement.

Comme Mac et Jerry avaient épaulé Travis quand Tom, son fils, était décédé des années plus tard.

\- Et George et Maya ? Ils sont mariés, non ?

Louis sourit en se remémorant le souvenir. La suite de ce qu'il avait à dire était beaucoup moins plaisante cependant.

\- Ils se sont mariés ici. George était dans notre groupe avant même qu'on trouve la Base, mais Maya est arrivée ici avec Mama, Carrie et Sylvia. Elles s'étaient enfuies d'une… communauté où on… utilisait les femmes pour le service personnel des hommes.

Eliott fronça les sourcils et Louis put presque voir l'idée se faire un chemin dans sa tête.

\- ça veut dire que…

\- Que ma mère, Sylvia et Maya étaient des servantes et des esclaves sexuelles. Elles se sont enfuies quand l'un de ces porcs a signalé à ma mère que je serais bientôt en âge de leur servir de quatre heures.

\- Mais alors… ton père, c'est…

\- C'est l'un d'entre eux. Je ne sais pas lequel. Ils étaient une trentaine, pour une dizaine de femmes. Ils aimaient bien ma mère. Ils passaient à tour de rôle dans sa tente. Ou en même temps.

Eliott avait pâli. Louis posa une main sur son épaule et pressa doucement en signe de réconfort. L'histoire de Mama et des épouses de George et Jon n'était jamais facile à entendre. Il avait fallu des années à Sylvia pour laisser approcher Jon quand elle était arrivée ici. Elle ne supportait plus les contacts physiques.

Louis poussa un cri de surprise quand un objet frappa l'arrière de son crâne. En se retournant, il vit que l'objet en question était une balle, qui venait d'être lancée par Jude.

\- On est vendredi, la terreur, c'est soir de match ! Ramène ton boule !

Et qui était Louis pour aller contre les traditions ?

Une heure plus tard, alors que les tables et les canapés avaient été repoussés sur les côtés, presque tous les membres de la communauté jouaient à la balle aux prisonniers. Un peu ironique sachant qu'ils étaient effectivement prisonniers de cette Base, mais Louis n'avait jamais révélé cette réflexion à quiconque.

Ils s'étaient divisés en six équipes de cinq personnes, Ama, Jean, Sanah, Jerry, Maya et Mama ne jouant pas. Louis était avec Niall, Zayn, Liam et Carrie, comme depuis des années.

Mac, Travis, Eliott, Mary et Erin formaient une autre équipe. La troisième était composée de Jeremy, Tracy, Jade, Ulrich et Tara. La quatrième, de Jessy, Cain, Siri, Sylvia et Matthew. Enfin, Jude, Harry, Sydney, Tristan et Anna en formaient. Oisin, Tasha, Jerry, Maya et George composaient la dernière.

Ils s'étaient tous déjà rencontrés au moins une fois. Le dernier match entre l'équipe 2, celle de Mac, et l'équipe 5, celle de Jude et Harry, prenait fin.

L'équipe 2 était en train de perdre, au grand dam de Travis qui fronçait ses sourcils noirs en disant à Jude qu'il allait le massacrer. Il ne restait plus que Mary et lui sur le terrain.

De l'autre côté, Jude, Harry et Sydney étaient toujours là. Anna venait de se faire sortir et trépignait à côté de Louis.

\- Allez Haz, te laisse pas faire ! Vas-y Judy !

Ce dernier roula des yeux au ciel en retenant un sourire. Anna était bien la seule personne au monde à avoir osé lui donner un surnom. Elle en donnait à l'univers entier, il faut dire.

Travis poussa un cri de victoire quand il toucha Jude du boulet de canon qu'il venait de lancer. Harry et Sydney restaient les seuls sur le terrain. Très concentrés tous les deux, ils virevoltaient pour éviter les balles. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt et encombré par ses grandes jambes, Louis ne pensait pas Harry aussi agile. Sydney, l'adolescente toute fine à la chevelure de feu, sautait et tournoyait trop vite pour qu'on l'atteigne.

Jude rejoignit Anna, Tristan et Louis sur le bord en grommelant. Tristan lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Allez Bouclette ! cria alors Jude à son tour en direction du terrain.

Louis vit Harry retenir un sourire alors qu'Anna, Mac, Carrie et Niall se mettaient à rire près d'eux. "Bouclette" attendit d'avoir récupéré la balle pour répondre.

\- Comment tu veux que je me concentre si je m'étouffe, Aurore ?

\- Aurore ? répéta Jude sans comprendre.

\- C'est un conte de fées, expliqua Harry à l'assistance en tirant sur Mary qui esquiva la balle de justesse. Aurore était une princesse qui s'est piqué le doigt à un fuseau ensorcelé et est tombé dans le coma jusqu'à ce que son prince charmant la réveille d'un baiser. Pas grand-chose à voir avec toi, si ce n'est le côté un peu délicat et les longs cheveux blonds.

Les autres se mirent à rire et Jude croisa les bras sur son torse alors qu'Anna expliquait à Louis que Gemma leur racontait des histoires pour enfants quand ils étaient petits et qu'elle leur avait raconté celle-ci une centaine de fois.

\- T'as de la chance qu'on soit dans la même équipe ou je viendrais te botter l'arrière-train, disait Jude à Harry.

Son coéquipier lui envoya un baiser. Travis en profita pour l'atteindre et Harry dut sortir alors que Jude poussait un glapissement de déception :

\- T'avais qu'un job, Styles, tu pouvais pas le remplir correctement ? fit-il d'un ton faussement indigné.

\- Ferme-là, Boucle d'or, regarde notre gosse remporter le match, fit Harry en bousculant Jude d'une hanche et en lui désignant Sydney qui venait de sortir Mary.

Sydney remporta le match à elle toute seule. Harry la fit virevolter pendant qu'elle riait dans ses bras sous le regard attendri d'Ulrich, son père. Travis bougonnait et George lui tapait dans le dos en disant que sa virilité venait de s'en prendre un coup. Tristan et Anna se lancèrent dans une danse de la victoire.

Les finalistes étaient par conséquent l'équipe 1, celle de Louis, et l'équipe 2, celle qui venait de remporter le match.

Louis prit place sur le terrain avec Zayn, Liam, Niall et Carrie, face à Anna, Jude, Harry, Sydney et Tristan.

\- Prêts à vous faire massacrer ? interrogea Louis en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

\- On va te faire bouffer ton assurance, minus, rétorqua Jude en se plaçant à sa droite.

Anna était face à Louis. Elle le défiait du regard. Louis ne faiblit pas.

Niall éclata d'un rire de dément quand il toucha Tristan le premier. Il sortit en bougonnant qu'il était nul à ce jeu. Jude sortit Liam le coup suivant.

La tête déconfite d'Anna quand Zayn la toucha fit beaucoup rire Louis. Sur les côtés, les autres supportaient leur équipe préférée.

Harry venait de toucher Niall quand une alarme retentit dans toute la base.

La balle tomba au sol et les sourires disparurent aussitôt.

Tasha demanda ce qui se passait. En une organisation précise et bien rangée, les autres membres de la communauté se regroupèrent pendant que Jerry, Mac, Louis, Niall et Zayn se dirigeaient vers le poste de garde de la base, près de l'entrée. Au pas de course, ils traversèrent les longs couloirs jusqu'à y parvenir.

Niall se dirigea aussitôt vers la console qu'il avait installée un an plus tôt. Elle comportait un détecteur situé au niveau de la grande porte, le seul dont ils disposaient pour ne pas avoir à gaspiller trop d'électricité. Quand quelqu'un était en poste, dans les cas où un groupe était parti en expédition avec la voiture, le radar suffisait. Dans les autres cas, cette alarme permettait de vérifier que la porte n'était pas forcée.

\- Ce sont des zombies, précisa Niall en regardant sur les écrans qu'il avait installés ici et dont Louis ne comprenait absolument rien.

Le système permettait de voir la différence de température entre les corps qui rejoignaient l'entrée. Les humains étaient en rouge, les cadavres en bleu. Toute la masse présente à l'entrée, si Louis en croyait les points bleus sur l'écran, étaient des cadavres.

\- Ils sont très nombreux et appliquent une forte pression sur la porte, c'est pour ça que l'alarme s'est déclenchée. C'est… bizarre. Je comprends pas ce qui les attire ici. C'est comme si une proie était…

Louis tressaillit. Une proie ? Un humain ?  

Niall garda le silence encore un peu.

\- C'est un animal visiblement. Ils ont dû le coincer là. Rien de grave.

Rien de grave.

Louis appréhendait toujours le jour où l'alarme se déclencherait pour quelque chose de grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Harry était venu à la rencontre de Louis dans le couloir dès que leur petit groupe était arrivé en vue. Dans ce genre de situations, il avait été convenu que le reste des habitants se rendrait aussitôt à la sortie du hangar, celle que Louis et Harry utilisaient pour monter sur le toit. Dans le cas où ils seraient attaqués ou si la porte d'entrée lâchait, cette sortie était suffisamment éloignée de l'autre pour leur laisser une chance de s'enfuir.  

\- Un animal devant la porte, les zombies l'ont coincé là.

Le soulagement fit aussitôt jour sur les traits d'Harry.

\- On est toujours en sécurité, lui assura Louis à voix basse.

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

\- Toi comme moi savons qu'on ne l'est jamais vraiment.

Louis voulait lui dire que c'était faux. Il voulait lui assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, s'accrocher à son cou, l'embrasser à lui en faire oublier le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? S'ils étaient en danger ? Saurait-il réagir ? Saurait-il survivre s'il mourrait ?

Il tourna les talons.

 

Louis s'agaçait sur une plaque chauffante qui ne fonctionnait plus. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas, Mama et Mary n'arriveraient pas à fournir avec une seule plaque, Niall n'était pas dans sa chambre et Harry était à l'extérieur.

Mais Louis n'y connaissait rien lui, en électronique, plaques chauffantes, et cuisine. A ajouter à la longue liste des choses auxquelles il ne comprenait rien, parmi lesquelles figuraient les filles, la couture et Harry Styles.

\- C'est pas grave, Lou, on va faire avec l'autre plaque. T'en fais pas.

Mary lui avait parlé d'une voix douce. Elle était toujours agréable, cette fille. Louis comprenait pourquoi Niall l'appréciait autant.

\- Je suis désolé, Mary, j'aurais bien voulu vous aider mais j'y connais rien… Peut-être Jerry ?

\- Je veux pas le déranger. Peut-être que Mama sait la remettre en marche, mais elle est à la laverie. Je vais attendre qu'elle revienne ou j'attendrai Harry.

\- Attendre Harry pour ?

Jude venait de faire irruption dans la cafétéria. Il fit le tour des fourneaux et posa sur les plans de travail à l'arrière leurs prises du jour. Divers lapins, des écureuils.

\- Ses talents en mécanique et en électronique. La plaque de droite ne marche plus.

\- Oh, je vois. Bougez pas.

Jude retraversa la salle. Louis pensait qu'il allait chercher ledit ingénieur mais il s'arrêta à la sortie de la salle.

\- Harold !

Il fit un signe de la main pour signifier à l'interpelé de le rejoindre. Visiblement, Harry était encore dans le couloir.

Louis n'était pas tendu chaque fois qu'Harry sortait à l'extérieur mais la pensée que celui-ci se trouvait dehors était toujours quelque part dans son esprit. Certes, Harry savait se défendre. Mais des personnes qui savaient se défendre et qui étaient mortes quand même là dehors, il y en avait beaucoup.

Et si c'était trop tard ? Comment réagirait-il si Harry mourait maintenant ?

Et s'il était déjà tombé trop loin ?

Un nœud dans son estomac dont il ne prenait conscience qu'au moment où il se relâchait se dénouait donc chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Harry à la fin de la journée. C'était d'autant plus le cas maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus… ce qu'ils étaient avant. Si Harry essayait de lui parler normalement, Louis ne le pouvait pas vraiment.

Ce n'était pas bon signe, pas vrai ? Il aurait dû faire comme avec Natan. Ils avaient cessé de coucher ensemble mais étaient restés amis, avant cette dramatique excursion. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de même avec Harry.

Ce n'était que sexuel avec Natan.

Cela ne l'était pas seulement avec Harry. Ils en avaient tous les deux conscience à présent.

Un peu naïvement, Louis espérait que ce qu'il ressentait disparaitrait s'il cessait d'être en contact avec lui, s'il cessait de le fréquenter, de lui parler.

Après deux semaines, ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Et si c'était trop tard ?

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent aussitôt sur Louis quand il fit irruption dans la cuisine. Il dut remarquer combien Louis était contrarié parce que son sourire diminua aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mary répondit à la place de Louis.

\- La plaque ne marche pas. Celle de droite. On est censés manger dans une demi-heure et je peux pas tout faire chauffer en même temps…

La main d'Harry glissa sur la taille de Louis pour le décaler afin qu'il puisse se pencher vers la plaque.

\- Louis, tu peux aller cherche la boite à outils qu'il y a dans notre chambre, s'il-te-plait ?

Evidemment, Louis obtempéra. Il traversa la moitié de la Base en bougonnant pour aller chercher la mallette et se fit un malin plaisir à faire du bruit avec comme un enfant turbulent.

Harry avait déjà démonté la moitié de la gazinière quand Louis refit son apparition. En voyant son regard surpris, Jude se mit à rire.

\- Eh oui, t'as vu, quel homme !

Louis posa la boite à outils près d'Harry et faisait volte-face quand son colocataire l'interrompit.

\- Eh eh, tu crois aller où comme ça ? J'ai besoin de ton assistance.

\- Jude peut t'aider.

\- Jude va vider nos lapins. Tu vas m'aider.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Du genre ?

\- Faire la sieste. Emmerder Liam et Zayn. Sauter sur le lit de Niall. Plein de trucs.

Devant les regards peu amènes d'Harry, Mary et Jude, Louis soupira et rendit les armes.

\- D'accord, à ton service, capitaine.

Il s'accroupit près d'Harry et lui prêta main forte pendant que celui-ci bricolait, fasciné malgré lui par l'agilité des mains du plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota Harry au bout d'un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu es grognon.

\- Je suis pas…

Louis s'interrompit devant le regard pas dupe que lui lança Harry.

\- Ama est malade. Ça m'inquiète.

Une grimace tordit les traits d'Harry. Ses doigts rencontrèrent les doigts de Louis sur le tournevis qu'il lui passait et restèrent posés là un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Ama est coriace. Elle va s'en remettre.

Louis émit un grognement sans le regarder.

Harry posa le tournevis et passa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête et rencontrer ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Louis s'autorisa à lui rendre réellement son regard. Il s'autorisa même à le détailler vraiment. Les paillettes de différentes couleurs dans ses yeux, la forme de ses lèvres, le pli entre ses sourcils et la moue que ses lèvres formaient parce qu'il n'aimait pas que Louis s'inquiétât.

\- Hey. Ça va aller. Ama a une santé de fer pour son âge. Ce n'est pas un petit rhume qui va la terrasser.

Son pouce caressa la joue de Louis et celui-ci dut se faire violence pour ne pas pencher la tête au contact. C'était le premier contact un tant soit peu extra-amical qu'Harry avait envers lui depuis deux semaines.

Louis parvenait encore à se voiler la face sur bien des choses, mais plus sur le fait qu'Harry lui manquait. Bien sûr, il était là, tous les jours, dans sa chambre, dans le lit d'à côté, en face de lui à la cafétéria, mais c'était différent.

C'était son Harry qui lui manquait. Celui qui embrassait ses paupières quand il faisait un cauchemar pour chasser les images dans son esprit, celui qui lui envoyait une pique pour capturer ses lèvres deux secondes plus tard, celui qui lui décrivait sa vision du monde sous les étoiles.

Le Harry que personne d'autre ne voyait hormis lui.

Le sien.

Il aurait dû paniquer.

Il était trop las pour le faire.

\- Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ? chuchota-t-il soudain alors que son vis-à-vis ne le lâchait pas des yeux, libérant la question qui le tenaillait depuis des jours.

Que ferait-il s'il mourait ? S'il ne pouvait plus jamais voir ses yeux ? Alors qu'il était déjà si dépendant à tout ce qu'il était, même en s'étant imposé toutes les barrières imaginables ?

Harry ôta sa main doucement. Son expression était très sérieuse quand il répondit :

\- Je ne suis pas gentil. Je suis patient.

Louis avait peur de comprendre.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait être patient avec moi. Mais moi, j'ai pas peur de nous. J'ai peur de moi-même. Je peux me gérer. Je peux combattre tout ça. Toi… tu as peur de nous. Alors je crois qu'il faut que je sois encore plus patient avec toi que je ne le suis avec moi-même. Parce que tu vas finir par comprendre que c'est trop tard. Tu as beau avoir peur, c'est trop tard. On est déjà dedans, Louis, en plein dedans. On peut plus faire machine arrière. C'était au début qu'il fallait faire ça. Maintenant, on est coincés.

Mais "coincés" n'était pas un mot qu'il fallait dire à Louis.

\- Je peux rester loin de toi, souffla celui-ci d'une voix étranglée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Il disait la vérité. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Louis était capable de tout foutre en l'air pour se protéger.

Pour la première fois, Harry montra des signes d'exaspération. Il le relâcha et reprit ses outils d'un geste un peu plus brusque.

\- Pourquoi tu dis pas ce que tu as à dire, Harry ?

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas l'entendre.

Son visage était fermé. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur ses outils. Louis détestait le voir aussi hostile à son égard. Cela lui rappelait leurs débuts.

\- Je vais y aller, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il se leva. La voix d'Harry retentit ensuite. Il craqua.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que tu peux. Peut-être que tu le veux aussi. Mais dans ce cas, tu as tort quand tu dis que tu veux vivre et pas seulement survivre. Tu ne vis pas. C'est faux. Ta réaction est celle d'un survivant qui se refuse à le faire par peur du monde dans lequel on est. Tu te laisses contrôler par l'horreur qu'on vit là dehors. Tu te laisses bouffer par ton instinct de survie. Mais la vie, c'est pas seulement ça, Louis.

\- Et j'en fais quoi de ma vie, Harry, si tu meurs ? explosa Louis en se retournant. Je deviens quoi, si je m'attache autant à toi que tous ces inconscients qu'on voit ici et partout dans ce pays et qui crèvent à moitié en même temps que la personne dont ils ont fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux ? Je peux pas faire ça ! Je veux pas faire ça ! Je peux pas m'attacher à toi autant ! Chacune des personnes que je m'autorise à aimer ici, c'est une personne de plus que j'ai à perdre ! Tu le vois pas, toi, parce que t'as pas grandi ici ! T'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu ! T'as pas perdu les tiens les uns après les autres sans pouvoir leur dire au revoir !

\- Non, t'as raison. Moi, je les ai perdus tous en même temps.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs secondes. Louis se retourna. Harry s'était levé.

\- Je voulais pas dire que…

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas minimiser ce que j'ai vécu. Mais c'est ce que tu fais. Tu penses que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens parce que je suis là depuis moins longtemps. Tu penses que je ne saisis pas combien c'est dangereux, ce qu'on… est. T'as tort. Il se trouve juste que moi, je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

\- Pourquoi ?! J'en vaux pas la peine.

Harry lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- J'ai pas choisi.

Louis fronça les sourcils et Harry soupira en voyant sa réaction.

\- Tu vois, tu me repousses aussi violemment que tu peux d'un côté, mais de l'autre tu te vexes quand je dis que j'ai pas choisi ce qui nous est tombé dessus.

Louis baissa les yeux alors qu'Harry continuait. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se détestait d'être si faible.

\- Je peux pas faire ça pour toi. Je peux pas décider pour toi. Je te forcerai jamais à rien. C'est ta décision, Louis.

\- Je suis pas amoureux de toi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce besoin de se défendre, de faire mal ?

Harry poussa un autre soupir. Il s'approcha de Louis tout doucement, un pas après l'autre, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer un animal blessé.

\- Au début, quand tu t'es enfui de la chambre, j'ai pensé que je m'étais trompé. J'ai pensé que peut-être que tu ne nous voyais pas comme… je nous voyais. Après, j'ai repensé à ta réaction quand tu m'as entendu parler d'Elena. Je me suis rappelé de tes mots. Tu as parlé de t'offrir à moi. Tu étais furieux parce que tu croyais que je m'étais servi de toi pour "assouvir mes pulsions". Tu as paniqué parce que ce que je ressens pour toi, tu le ressens aussi pour moi. Et j'ai compris que c'était là tout le fond du problème. Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, tu as trop peur. Et je peux rien faire contre ça. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis en colère, juste là. Je peux rien faire.

\- Je suis désolé.

Harry lâcha un rire jaune. Ses yeux étaient si tristes.

\- Des excuses de Louis Tomlinson, la situation doit vraiment être grave.

Elle l'était. Louis sentait son cœur se déchirer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela et il détestait que cela arrive.

\- On est dans une impasse.

Louis hocha la tête. Il avait la gorge tellement serrée qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler.

\- Je vais… aller chercher des outils dont j'ai besoin dans la chambre. Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux.

Il abandonnait. Ou peut-être qu'il ne savait juste pas quoi faire, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

C'était Louis le problème. Pour une fois, il l'admettait.

 

Louis était caché sous la couverture. Il était roulé en boule et serrait l'oreiller de son père contre lui comme quand il avait sept ans et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer. C'était ridicule, pleurer pour cela. Il ne pleurait pas.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer et des pas retentir dans la pièce, puis s'immobiliser soudain.

\- Louis ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Bonhomme ?

Louis laissa échapper un sanglot.

Aussitôt, le nouveau venu fit le tour du lit et souleva doucement la couverture pour se glisser dessous à son tour. Il rejoignit Louis dessous, complètement dissimulé à son tour. Louis avait un poing pressé sur sa bouche pour ne pas pleurer.

\- C'est pas grave de pleurer, bonhomme. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand tu avais six ans et que Karim est mort ?

Louis hocha la tête un brin brusquement.

\- T'as dit que, parfois, on avait tellement de peine que notre corps devait en évacuer un peu, et que cette peine prenait la forme des larmes.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Louis secoua la tête. Avant de craquer, quelques secondes plus tard :

\- Pourquoi je suis pas normal, Papa ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à être comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi je peux pas aimer Harry et ne pas me soucier de ce qui arrivera demain ?

Il pressa ses deux poings sur ses lèvres mais ses nerfs le lâchaient. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots.

\- Pourquoi je fais jamais rien comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi je réagis jamais comme les autres quand quelqu'un meurt ? Pourquoi certains pensent que je suis froid et capricieux ? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me dire "carpe diem" et on s'en fout si les gens crèvent demain ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Il s'est passé quoi dans ma vie pour que je sois aussi… anormal ?

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

Louis pleurait très rarement. Mais quand il craquait, c'était comme si un cyclone le dévastait au passage.

Jerry se tortilla pour s'approcher de son fils et se mit à caresser ses cheveux doucement. Il le prit dans ses bras en voyant que ses sanglots redoublaient.

\- Mon tout petit.

Sa voix était étranglée. Les pleurs de Louis devaient lui faire mal au cœur.

\- Par définition, anormal signifie que tu serais à l'opposé de ce qui est ordinaire, ou courant, contraire aux normes. C'est pas mal. Dans le pire des cas, cela signifie juste que tu es différent, et ce n'est pas mal non plus. On ne peut pas vivre dans un monde où on agit et réagit tous de la même façon. Et ce qui est "normal" n'est pas forcément ce qui est "bien". Tu fais les choses à ta manière. C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi.

\- Et si je voulais pas être moi, aujourd'hui ?

\- Moi, je t'aime comme tu es. Beaucoup de gens t'aiment comme tu es.

\- ça change pas grand-chose dans ma tête si je m'aime pas moi-même.

Louis grimaça. Il ne s'autorisait jamais à dire cela à voix haute, jamais. Il avait d'autres préoccupations. Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort quand il y a le monde à sauver.

\- Qui veux-tu être, Louis ? Si tu ne veux pas être toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Quelqu'un qui n'a pas la trouille.

Ses larmes se tarissaient un peu. Son père continuait à lui parler doucement.

\- Alors deviens ce quelqu'un.

 

[Sia - My love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtM_cc4SPJI)

Deviens ce quelqu'un.

Louis avait plus ou moins ce quelqu'un en face de lui, en la personne d'une de ses meilleures amies.

Carrie était assise sur les genoux d'Harry. Louis essayait vraiment de repousser cette vague noire de sentiments qui l'envahissait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur eux. Ce n'était pas des émotions auxquelles il était habitué. Louis n'était pas… jaloux. Jamais. Il ne s'attachait pas assez pour être jaloux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti les sentiments qui enclenchent cette jalousie, ce sentiment de possessivité envers une personne.

Jusque là.

Il ne pouvait plus vraiment se voiler la face après les évènements des derniers jours.

Pas quand ces questions lui tournaient dans la tête sans cesse, à chaque heure, à chaque minute.

Que ferais-je ?

Que ferais-je si tu mourais ?

Que ferais-je si tu mourais et que j'étais autant tombé pour toi que Zayn pour Liam et Sanah pour Tom ou Sylvia pour Jon ?

Que suis-je censé faire si c'est déjà le cas ?

Non, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Pas quand Harry lui lançait en pleine figure qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Pas quand il craquait dans les bras de son père parce qu'il aurait aimé être quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu peur d'être avec Harry.

Quelqu'un comme Carrie.

Peut-être que la question à ce stade n'était plus : "que suis-je censé faire _si_ je suis déjà tombé pour toi ?" mais plutôt : que suis-je censé faire maintenant que j'ai admis que c'était le cas ?

Louis n'aimait pas que Carrie soit sur les genoux d'Harry. Elle était son amie, il ne devrait pas réagir ainsi. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était même pas sa faute à lui non plus, elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux. Son visage s'était crispé et il gardait ses mains éloignées d'elle.

Il n'y avait rien de mal. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Harry n'était pas intéressé par elle. Ou ne l'était plus du moins. Louis le savait.

Et Harry n'était pas à lui. Louis s'en était assuré.

Alors quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il autant de la voir sur ses genoux ? Ce n'était pas rationnel. Louis expérimentait la jalousie et il ne savait comment la gérer car c'était la première fois qu'il s'y trouvait confronté.

Ils jouaient à un jeu de cartes. Il y avait trop de mondes dans leur cercle et plus assez de place. Voilà pourquoi Carrie était assise là. Harry ne jouait pas mais il aidait leur amie. Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue après avoir remporté la manche.

Louis devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions. Harry n'était pas à lui.

Pas vrai ?

Il se leva souplement après quelques minutes, prenant soin cette fois de ne pas montrer que sa réaction était due au comportement des deux personnes en face de lui. Il s'éclipsa sans dire un mot en faisant un clin d'œil à Tristan. Il s'enfonça dans un couloir sans but précis, marchant juste en tâchant de penser à autre chose, tentant d'oublier Harry et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, mais plus le temps passait et plus le manque lui tenaillait le ventre.

C'était trop tard, pas vrai ?

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Harry était sur lui. Ses mains encadraient son visage et ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes en un baiser tendre et désespéré à la fois. Louis répondit à son étreinte avec toute la passion qu'il avait. Comme si toute sa retenue lâchait d'un coup, comme si toutes les barrières qu'il avait construites ces derniers jours s'effondraient brusquement à son contact. Il se hissa contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Harry ouvrit la porte dans son dos. La réserve aux étoiles.

Il la referma d'un coup de pied, sans jamais lâcher Louis. Il le coucha et l'embrassa comme s'il était fragile, comme s'il était précieux, comme s'il risquait de se briser entre ses doigts.

Il ôta ses vêtements et effleura sa peau avec une douceur qui fit frissonner Louis. Il embrassa le dos de ses mains et chaque parcelle de son corps, avec une révérence qui criait à quel point cela avait été dur pour lui de rester éloigné de Louis ces derniers jours, qui hurlait à quel point il lui avait manqué également.

Qui murmurait à quel point il tenait à Louis.

Ce soir-là, Harry ne baisa pas Louis.

Il lui fit l'amour.

C'était dans la lenteur et la douceur de ses gestes, dans la tendresse de ses mains, dans les baisers qu'il déposait sur chaque parcelle de son corps à sa portée. C'était dans l'étreinte désespérée de leurs corps et leurs doigts entrecroisés. C'était dans la respiration d'Harry qui se heurtait quand il sentait Louis s'accrocher à lui comme s'il était incapable de se détacher de lui. C'était dans tous les sentiments qu'ils taisaient mais qu'ils savaient présents, là, dans la pièce, autour d'eux, en eux, sur leur peau.

Et Louis répondait. Louis répondait à chacune des caresses d'Harry, chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses baisers. Il le laissa le marquer et le faire sien. Il laissa Harry le posséder entièrement.

Ils ne prononçaient pas un mot. Leurs gestes suffisaient. 

Louis n'avait jamais fait l'amour avant ce jour-là. Il dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper les mots qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Des mots comme "reste" et "s'il-te-plait" et "pardon" et "moi aussi".

Harry se rhabilla en silence. Et avant de s'éclipser de la réserve, il souffla :

\- Je ne veux que toi.

Peut-être que Louis n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire l'amour avec quiconque auparavant parce qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux.


	26. Epidemic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO it's me ! (I've been wondering if after all this time you'd like to meeeeet) (j'étais obligée, avouez que ça vous avait manqué un peu).  
> Me revoiciiii. Je suis en retard, j'avais dit sur Twitter que je publierai à 21h, il est 21h04. ça vaaa, 4 minutes, j'ai déjà fait pire.   
> Alooors, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez eu assez de bisous sur les fesses pendant mon absence, etc... (et là celles qui ne sont pas habituées se disent "mais keskeldit" TOUT VA BIEN, je ne suis pas normale (la normalité c'est surfait) mais je le vis bien et la majorité du temps je ne suis pas un danger public).  
> Okay, je digresse. Revenons à nos zombies.  
> Dooonc, petit point concernant l'organisation de cette fin de tome (parce que oui nous y sommes TADAAA) : je publie un chapitre ce soir, j'en publierai un autre demain soir et enfin, le dernier chapitre du tome sera publié dimanche soir. Ils sont plus courts que d'habitude, d'où le fait que je les publie de manière aussi rapprochée. Et je me suis dit que ce serait aussi sympa pour vous vu que vous avez eu la décence d'attendre tout ce temps pour lire la suite des aventures de mes loupiots.  
> Voilààà. Je crois que c'est tout ?  
> Celui de ce soir n'est pas le plus intéressant des 3 à mes yeux mais il inaugure la fin du tome. Je vous fais donc plein de bisous et je vous dis à demain (c'est plutôt cool, je suis contente de vous dire à demain).   
> Bisous sur vos fesses ! (les deux, parce que ça fait un bail).  
> Votre Lexie. (ouais je suis un peu à vous pour ce soir) (okay je me la ferme)

L'état d'Ama ne s'améliorait pas. Pire encore, d'autres tombèrent malades. Erin. Jean. Mary. Maya. Siri. Jeremy et son père, Caïn. Jane. Plusieurs réserves côte à côte avaient été dégagées pour les y installer, l'infirmerie ne suffisant plus.

Liam était dépassé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses remèdes aux plantes ne fonctionnaient pas. La fièvre des malades ne diminuait pas. Ils étaient très faibles.

La tension montait au sein de la Base. Anna aidait Liam autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ils manquaient tous deux de sommeil et leurs traits tirés montraient leur inquiétude. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour cela, songea Louis une fois. Trop jeunes pour porter tant de responsabilités sur leurs épaules. Mais ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ? Ne portaient-ils pas tous des responsabilités en étant trop jeunes ? Zayn, Harry, Jude et lui qui sortaient tous les jours ? Liam et Anna qui cherchaient le remède ? Niall qui était en charge de toutes les installations qui rendaient la Base vivable ?

Peut-être qu'ils avaient été forcés à grandir trop vite, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Les circonstances ne nous laissent parfois pas d'autre alternative. On s'adapte ou on tombe. Il faut bien continuer à marcher pour ne pas se faire piétiner. Il faut se renforcer pour ne pas se faire écraser. C'est ce qu'ils avaient tous fait.

Eliott paraissait particulièrement inquiété par la situation, alors même qu'il ne connaissait pas les malades aussi bien que les autres. Louis le comprenait. Après avoir passé toute sa vie dehors, là où aucune sécurité n'existait, il avait enfin trouvé un endroit sûr. Cette épidémie venait mettre en péril la sérénité de toute la Base.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda Louis un soir alors que Liam sortait de la plus grande des réserves.

Ils y avaient placé le plus grand nombre de malades. C’était une zone de quarantaine. Ils l’avaient installée deux jours plus tôt en constatant que la contamination se poursuivait.

\- T’as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux qu'on aille chercher un truc dehors ?

Mais Liam secoua négativement la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, Louis. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. On n'a pas de vaccins comme dans l'ancien temps, on n'a pas de vrais médicaments, on n'a rien. Tu peux… fouiller dans mes livres pour voir si tu peux identifier la maladie, si tu le souhaites. J'essaye de regarder la nuit quand ils dorment mais je dois vérifier leurs constantes, j'avance pas aussi vite que je le voudrais.

Louis se doutait que Liam ne disait cela que pour l'occuper, sachant que Louis détestait se sentir impuissant, mais il obtempéra néanmoins. Il passa des heures le nez dans les bouquins. Il ne trouvait rien.

Jerry voulait garder un rythme de vie aussi normal que possible. Les chasseurs continuaient à se rendre en extérieur. Quand Mama tomba malade, Sylvia prit sa place pour aider Tasha aux fourneaux. On avait supprimé les rondes dans la Base, se contentant des Gardes devant la porte du zombie. Zombie qui était bien délaissé au milieu de tout cela. Liam et Anna ne pouvaient pas soigner les gens et mener des recherches sur le remède de front. Devant le nombre de malades, Carrie se joignit à eux. Louis n'essaya pas de l'en dissuader. Il savait que lui l’aurait fait si Jerry ne l'avait pas interdit aux chasseurs. Ils étaient leur seule source d'approvisionnement, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'être souffrants. Cela signifiait qu'ils ne devaient pas entrer en contact avec les patients.

Liam ne comprenait pas.

\- Si c'était transmis par l'air, Anna et moi devrions être contaminés. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on l'est pas. Il doit y avoir un autre mode de transmission. Peut-être l'eau ? Peut-être qu'il y a un truc dans notre eau ?

Louis ne trouvait rien dans les livres. Personne ne savait exactement de quoi il retournait. La fièvre et les vomissements étaient courants. Les plaques rouges sur le corps un peu moins.

Lorsque Jean commença à vomir du sang, un vent de panique souffla sur toute la Base.

Les habitants sains se relayaient à tour de rôle devant les réserves de quarantaine, veillant au grain. Ils frappaient régulièrement contre les parois et attendaient qu'on leur réponde. Deux coups, ça va. Trois coups, ça va pas. Anna et Liam ne pouvaient pas être partout, alors on les aidait. Surtout, les autres ne supportaient pas de rester sans rien faire alors que leurs amis allaient si mal. Une telle épidémie, c'était inédit.

Le mal commença à passer chez certains, après quelques jours. Erin et Jeremy purent se lever et faire quelques pas, tout en restant faibles. L'état des autres ne s'améliorait pas, en revanche.

Cela faisait des années que nulle maladie n’avait entrainé de mort dans leur communauté. Ils étaient plus ou moins à l'abri des coups de froid. Si virus il y avait, il était apporté par les chasseurs. Intoxication alimentaire sinon. Mais une maladie mortelle ? Non. Pas de maladie mortelle. Tout le monde allait s'en sortir, se répétait Louis inlassablement. C'était le nombre important de personnes touchées qui les effrayait. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas alités paraissaient plus faibles, plus pâles. La situation avait un impact sur tous.

Niall restait enfermé. C'était Louis qui le lui avait demandé. Il travaillait sur un projet qui lui prenait du temps, mais lui aussi s'inquiétait. Ses yeux englobaient Louis dès que celui-ci posait un pied dans la pièce, guettant les symptômes. Harry et Louis étaient les seuls contacts que le blondinet avait eus ces derniers temps. Niall avait une santé fragile quand il était plus jeune. Il était souvent tombé malade, lui. Louis tenait à ce qu'il ne se mette pas à son tour à cracher du sang. Il avait ordonné la même chose à Sanah et Lux. Harry riait en disant que Niall était comme une princesse isolée dans sa tour, pour dérider leur ami.

Harry et Louis se parlaient à peine. Ils étaient tous deux trop stressés, trop inquiets pour faire des efforts l'un avec l'autre. Ils se manquaient pourtant. La situation ne s'était pourtant pas arrangée entre eux. Qu'ils aient couché ensemble dans la réserve aux étoiles ne changeait rien au problème. Oui, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, oui, ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, oui, ils se manquaient. Le problème ne reposait pas là.

Louis rejoignit pourtant Harry une nuit, dans son lit. Ils ne firent rien. Ils se blottirent simplement l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche de réconfort. A la recherche de la chaleur de l'autre.

Peut-être que c'était même pire que faire l'amour. Parce que cela trahissait un besoin différent. Pas juste physique. Plus profond.

Louis avait peur. Il ne le dit pas. Il ne le disait jamais. Harry embrassa son front et ses cheveux. Louis voulait dessiner des lettres sur sa peau mais toutes les phrases qu'il aurait tracées en aurait dit trop. Une partie de lui se blâmait pour cela, rappelant en ce temps de crise qu'il serait stupide de ne pas leur avoir laissé une chance. L'autre partie signalait que c'était justement pour ce cas de figure qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Louis était parti avant qu'Harry ne s'éveille. Il sortit pour courir avec Zayn. Ils en avaient tous deux besoin. Tant pis pour le bruit qu’ils feraient.

Louis sut que la situation avait empiré dès qu'ils firent irruption dans le QG à leur retour. Mac se tenait la tête entre les mains. Jessy et Sylvia pleuraient. Ulrich serrait Sydney contre lui. La petite avait l'air atterrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jerry avait l'air d'avoir pris plusieurs années d'un coup lorsqu'il répondit à son fils :

\- Jean est mort.

 

Le corps sans vie de Jean fut brûlé à des kilomètres de là par Mac, Jerry et Jude. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque que ses restes viennent contaminer leur potager ou leur eau. Certains trouvaient cela horrible. D'autres, nécessaire.

La Base portait le deuil. Jean était très apprécié. Ils étaient tous très soudés. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis des années et n'étaient qu'une trentaine. On nouait des liens, à si peu. Jean avait appris à Louis beaucoup de ce qu'il savait sur les temps qui avaient précédé l'épidémie. Il était leur historien, leur sage.

Ama était très affectée. Elle affirma à Liam qu'elle serait la prochaine.

\- Dis-lui que je lui interdis de dire ça, rétorqua Louis quand celui-ci le lui rapporta. Et que je la prends dans mes bras de loin.

C'était l'une des pires conséquences de la maladie. Les habitants sains ne pouvaient pas entrer dans les mêmes pièces que les malades.

\- Comment vont les autres ?

\- Mieux, je crois. C'est difficile à dire. Jean avait aussi l'air d'aller mieux, avant de…

Liam soupira. En temps normal, Louis l'aurait serré dans ses bras mais en cette période, encore une fois, ils devaient éviter tout contact non nécessaire. (Non pas que passer une nuit dans les bras d'Harry le fut).

Louis devait parler à Jerry. Peut-être lui voler un livre. Chercher une solution avec lui, même s'il n'y en avait pas, même s'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Un revolver ne tue pas un virus.

Il était dans le couloir précédant le bureau de Jerry quand deux silhouettes apparurent devant lui après avoir passé l'angle du couloir.

Jude. Harry était avachi sur lui. Jude le portait à moitié.

Le cœur de Louis s'arrêta. Il se précipita vers eux mais Harry leva la main. Il tremblait. Il y avait de la sueur sur son front et il était trop pâle.

\- Non ! Avance pas.

Le cœur de Louis avait recommencé à battre, trop rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais il savait ce qui se passait. Louis avança d'un pas.

Harry força Jude à reculer avec lui.

\- T'approche pas, je veux pas te contaminer.

Sa voix était tendue, ses yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Mais Jude…

\- Jude est déjà exposé, d'accord ?!

Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs secondes. Tous les instincts de Louis lui hurlaient de se ruer sur lui pour l'aider à marcher, pour vérifier s'il allait bien, et c'était stupide. Où était son instinct de survie ?

\- Louis… S'il-te-plait. Je veux pas que tu tombes malade aussi. Mets-toi à ma place.

Louis refuserait qu'Harry l'approche si lui-même était contaminé. Il le protègerait. Ils en avaient conscience tous les deux.

Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, Louis se décala pour les laisser passer. Les yeux verts d'Harry ne le quittaient pas. Ils passèrent à côté de Louis. Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Ne meurs pas, lança-t-il enfin. Sinon je te tue.

Harry força Jude à s'arrêter, après avoir pourtant dépassé Louis de plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci sut ce qu'il avait en tête avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Ne le dis pas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Ne le dis surtout pas maintenant.

Harry soupira.

\- Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile. Et si je meurs ?

\- Tu vas pas mourir, grogna Jude en l'entrainant à nouveau. Vous réglerez vos histoires plus tard. Louis, j'emmène ton mec à l'infirmerie. T'as interdiction d'entrer dans la zone de quarantaine quoi qu'il arrive, oublie pas !

 

Louis n'oubliait pas. Louis n'oubliait pas mais il tournait comme un fauve en cage dans sa chambre -leur chambre. Il finit par sortir au milieu de la nuit. Il savait dans quelle réserve Harry était confiné, seul, car contaminé plus récemment. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il savait les cloisons fines mais fut tout de même surpris quand la voix d'Harry s'éleva, tout près de lui de l'autre côté de la paroi.

\- Tu devrais être en train de dormir.

\- Je peux pas dormir si t'es pas avec moi.

Sa franchise les prit tous deux au dépourvu. Le silence s'étendit entre eux pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Louis le rompe :

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- J'ai déjà été mieux. Je peux rien avaler. J'ai l'impression de me sentir encore plus mal dès que quelque chose tombe dans mon estomac. Mon ventre est en vrac. Comment vont les autres ?

\- Erin, Mama et Jeremy vont bien. Liam les a mis dans une autre pièce mais ils semblent avoir récupéré. Ils sont toujours faibles mais ils vont s'en remettre. Jude ne semble pas contaminé. Y a que toi pour tomber malade quand tout le monde est en voie de guérison, lâcha Louis avec un rire rauque, sans joie.

Harry ne répondit pas avant plusieurs secondes. Quand il le fit, sa voix était très douce.

\- Je vais m'en sortir, Louis. Je me sens pas si mal que ça. Ça va aller. Je vais m'en sortir. Je vais pas te laisser tomber.

\- T'as plutôt pas intérêt.

Louis se passa une main sur le visage. Lui aussi avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Soudain, il n'était plus le gamin qui se tenait à l'écart des malades, il était l'adulte qui cherchait et ne réussissait pas à trouver des solutions. Il était le conjoint inquiet devant la porte, attendant le verdict.

Il roula des yeux avec exaspération. Dire que c'était tout ce contre quoi il s'était battu au cours des dernières semaines.

\- J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, souffla Harry derrière la cloison.

Louis se mit à rire. Sans joie, là encore.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses le faire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dit ça, il y a quelques jours.

Les mots de Louis quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait vraiment pu en prendre conscience :

\- Je l'aurais pensé, pas dit.

\- Comme beaucoup de choses, pas vrai ?

Louis poussa un profond soupir.

\- Tu sais ce que je suis, Harry. Tu l'as toujours su. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre de moi que je… te saute dans les bras et te demande de te marier avec moi.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir qui serra le cœur de Louis.

\- Toi et moi. Toi près de moi. Juste… que tu nous autorises à vivre. Ce qui tu ne fais pas. Et je ne peux même pas t’en vouloir pour ça, parce que je sais que tu ne contrôles pas tes angoisses. Tu as peur de nous pour un tas de raisons. Je ne les connais sans doute pas toutes, mais je comprends les principales. A tes yeux, elles sont justifiées. Et je ne sais pas comment les combattre.

Ses angoisses ?

Tomber amoureux. C’était une putain d’angoisse, ça. Elle prenait toute la place. Elle submergeait Louis quand il pensait à Harry. Ses autres peurs en découlaient. Se livrer complètement. Offrir son cœur en pâture, donner à d’autres l’opportunité de le réduire en poussière. Tout donner. Fléchir. Etre faible. Perdre la tête s’il lui arrivait quelque chose. C’était dangereux, trop dangereux. Ses sentiments le rendraient vulnérable, sur tous les plans. Emotionnellement. Physiquement s’il hésitait devant des zombies à cause d’Harry.

Or, il n’avait jamais si peur que lorsqu’il se sentait vulnérable.

La boule dans la gorge de Louis refit son apparition.

\- Je perdrais l'esprit si tu mourais, Harry. Je deviendrais complètement fou.

\- Parce que tu crois que je réagirais comment si tu mourais, toi ?

\- Tu vois, c'est ça que je comprends pas. Si t'avais aussi peur que moi, jamais tu voudrais être avec moi. C'est pas logique.

Le rire d'Harry s'éleva de l'autre côté du mur. Le cœur de Louis se serra.

\- Parce que c'est logique, toi et moi ? Le Banni homophobe et le Condamné qui ne veut appartenir à personne ? On est tellement différents. Tu es explosif, je suis plus calme. Tu agis sur impulsion, je réfléchis constamment. Tu joues avec le feu, je suis plus prudent. Tu parles fort, j'observe plus que je ne parle. T'es impétueux, je suis plus froid.

\- Tu n'as rien de froid.

\- C'est comme ça que j'apparais parfois.

\- C'est moi qu'on qualifie de sans cœur, pas toi.

\- Pas avec moi.

\- Et tu n'es pas froid avec moi, non plus.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas le propos ?

Louis roula des yeux :

\- Oui, j'ai compris. On est quasiment aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Notre… attirance l'un pour l'autre n'est pas logique.

\- En aucun cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire ?

\- Que tu réfléchis avec ta tête pour quelque chose que tu devrais penser avec le cœur.

Louis se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Finalement, les rôles s'inversent, lâcha Harry de l'autre côté de la paroi. C'est toi qui réfléchis trop.

\- Et toi pas assez, rétorqua Louis aussitôt, un peu sèchement.

Le silence s'étira entre eux. La voix d'Harry ne retentit qu'après plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir.

\- Ouais.

Louis ne bougea pas.

\- Tu vas rester là toute la nuit, c'est ça ?

\- Probablement.

\- Je vais bien.

\- J'en aurai le cœur net une fois que tu seras sorti de là dedans et capable de tenir sur tes deux jambes. Dors maintenant. T'en as plus besoin que moi. Faut que tu te reposes.

\- Toi aussi, tu devr…

\- Harry. Dors.

\- Tu me tapes sur le système, minus.

Cette fois, Louis sourit franchement :

\- Comme au bon vieux temps.

 

Louis passa la nuit devant la réserve d'Harry. Il avait été chercher un oreiller, une couverture et l'un de ces matelas de camping tout fins qu'ils détenaient dans l'une des réserves non occupées. Il était ridicule. Mais il n'aurait pas réussi à dormir seul dans leur chambre de toute façon. Au moins ici, il savait qu'il se réveillerait si Harry avait un problème.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Louis l'entendait délirer à cause de la fièvre. Il entendait ses haut-le-cœur, quand bien même son estomac n'avait plus rien à rendre. Il l'entendait se réveiller en sursaut.

Louis se sentait impuissant. Il l'était.

\- On va te soigner, Gem, on va te soigner, ça va aller, tu bouges pas… Bouge pas ! Je reviens !

Sa sœur n’était pas la seule à apparaitre dans ses délires. Il y avait ses parents. Anna. Niall. Elena. D'autres noms, certains d'ici, d'autres que Louis n'avait jamais entendus.

\- Louis, recule ! Recule, derrière toi ! NON !

Ledit Louis, le vrai, s'assit brusquement. Harry était en train de paniquer derrière la porte, formulant des paroles incohérentes, le souffle entrecoupé. Il arrivait quelque chose à Louis dans ses cauchemars et il paniquait.

\- Harry, je suis là, écoute ma voix. Harry. Je suis derrière la porte. Juste là.

Les mouvements de l'autre côté du mur s'apaisèrent mais la respiration d'Harry était toujours affolée. Louis continua à parler. Juste derrière la porte. Le front posé contre le bois, le poing serré contre le panneau.

\- Je suis là, je pars pas. Tout va bien. Je vais bien. On est en sécurité. Je suis en sécurité. Personne ne me fait de mal. Tu m'entends ? Personne ne me fait de mal. C'est pas réel. On va bien. Ecoute-moi parler. C'est la fièvre. Raccroche-toi à ma voix.

Louis ne pouvait pas entrer dans cette pièce. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'était pas inconscient. Peu importe combien Harry délirait, il ne pouvait pas entrer simplement pour le rassurer. Il aurait mis sa santé et celles des autres habitants en danger en ressortant, porteur de germes.

Non, il était condamné à rester de l'autre côté à parler doucement dans l'espoir que sa voix traverse les délires causés par la fièvre. Il parla pendant des heures. De tout, de n'importe quoi. Il lui dit des choses qu'il savait déjà. Il raconta des anecdotes de son enfance. Il lui parla de chacun des membres de la Base, les vivants et les disparus. Il lui parla de leur vie en Extérieur avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici et des moments les plus marquants qu'ils avaient connus ensuite. Il lui parla des livres qu'il avait lus et aimés, de ceux qu'il avait détestés. Il lui narra les histoires que lui racontait Ama quand, petit, il avait peur de dormir. Il lui parla de Jerry. Si pudique dans sa relation avec son fils adoptif, malgré son affection immense pour lui. Si juste. Il évoqua leurs souvenirs ensemble, surtout leurs débuts et la façon dont il percevait les moindres actions d'Harry comme un affront. Peut-être que, fatigué d'avoir trop parlé, il laissa échapper des mots qu'il n'aurait pas prononcés en temps normal. Des mots tels que "T'es toujours là ? Meurs pas. Je veux pas vivre dans un monde où t'es pas." Ou "J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'accroche autant à moi que tu le fais. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'approche de moi autant que tu es parvenu à le faire. C'est terrifiant. Je déteste ce sentiment d'être vulnérable. S'attacher signifie l'être. J'ai jamais autant eu l'impression d'être vulnérable et faible que depuis que tu as débarqué dans ma vie".  

Louis n’aimait pas les mots, pourtant cette nuit-là il parlait.

Harry ne répondait pas. Il dormait ou somnolait probablement. Louis continuait à monologuer pour qu'il entende sa voix, au cas où. Pour le rassurer. Son grain de voix était reconnaissable. Peut-être qu'en l'entendant parler, Harry saurait même à travers ses délires qu'il allait bien.

Il finit par chantonner, même. C'est ainsi que Liam le trouva au petit matin, quand il vint s'assurer de l'état de son malade. Ses pas ralentirent quand il posa les yeux sur Louis, assis sur son matelas de camping devant la porte de la réserve, enroulé dans une couverture, la tête reposant contre le chambranle de l'ouverture.

\- Tu es resté là toute la nuit.

Son ton était étrange. Il observait Louis comme s'il découvrait quelque chose à son propos. Il s'accroupit près de lui alors que son ami hochait la tête. Louis peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul, balbutia-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé. Je suis en danger dans ses cauchemars. Je pouvais pas le laisser croire que c'était vrai.

D'un geste très doux, Liam resserra les couvertures autour de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

\- Je prends le relais. Va dormir. Ton système immunitaire a besoin de repos, lui aussi.

\- Dis-lui que je vais bien.

\- T'en fais pas. Va dormir chez nous, votre chambre peut être contaminée.

Alors Louis, son matelas, sa couverture et son oreiller sous le bras, se traina jusqu'à la chambre de Zayn et Liam. Son meilleur ami s'éveillait à peine.

\- A première vue, tu n'es pas mon copain, signala-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au type qui venait de le rejoindre au lit.

\- Ton copain veille sur le mien, souffla Louis avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

Eliott tâchait de se rendre utile. Il n'était pas rassuré par ce qui se passait dans la Base. Il avait peur que la maladie ne se propage et ne tue tout le monde. Alors Louis l'avait pris sous son aile au cours des derniers jours. Il lui avait appris à dépecer les animaux que Zayn et lui ramenaient. Il lui faisait découvrir les livres de leur bibliothèque. Il mettait de la musique en espérant que les malades l'entendraient de là où ils étaient. Eliott aima beaucoup la musique classique, comme Harry. Il pouvait rester longtemps les yeux fermés à écouter les notes s'égrener.

\- Vous n'avez pas de vraie zone de quarantaine ? s'inquiéta-t-il un soir. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est dur d'en créer une, mais si jamais la maladie est mortelle… Les réserves ne sont pas assez isolées. J'ai vu des épidémies décimer des camps.

Il baissa d'un ton et se pencha vers Louis en soufflant :

\- Les anciens disaient que c'était le virus qui revenait. On m'a raconté des histoires où on massacrait les malades par peur que ce ne soit le cas.

Il frissonna et Louis frémit de dégoût. Il ne pouvait imaginer faire cela ici. Certains groupes à l'extérieur avaient l'air bien brutal.

\- Et si vous êtes attaqués ? Vous avez prévu des réserves à l'extérieur ? Des provisions, du matériel de camping ? Est-ce que vous postez des sentinelles dehors ? Vous me paraissez presque… nonchalants à côté des autres communautés au sein desquelles j'ai vécu…

\- C'est la Base qui fait ça, bonhomme, souligna Louis en lui reprenant le lapin dépecé des mains. Personne ne connait notre existence ici. On est saufs.

\- Mais s'il y avait un accident ? Ou un incident technique ? Si jamais il y avait le feu ou quelque chose ?

\- On a des provisions et des cachettes avec du matériel à l'extérieur. T'inquiète pas, reprit-il plus doucement, t'as rien à craindre ici. Jerry est méfiant aussi, il essaye de prévoir toutes les éventualités possibles. Dans quelle communauté tu as vécu le plus longtemps ?

L'adolescent réfléchit. Il observa Louis ranger la viande et se saisir d'un sac de pommes de terre et de couteaux propres.

\- Celle qui était située au bord de l'océan, je crois. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Les gens étaient beaucoup plus pacifiques et gentils que dans les autres endroits où j'ai été. Et j'aimais entendre le bruit des vagues. Les maisons étaient construites sur des piliers sur l'eau. Les zombies ont peur de l'océan, ils ne s'en approchaient pas.

\- Pourquoi tu en es parti…? Interrogea Louis prudemment.

\- Mon… beau-père a été exclu après des tensions avec le groupe. Il avait… violenté des femmes. Ma mère, lui et moi, on a dû partir. C'est là qu'on a trouvé le groupe où étaient Tasha et Oisin.

Louis n'allait pas lui demander ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et son beau-père. Eliott lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille. Ils avaient dû mourir dans l'attaque qui avait décimé leur groupe. Pas étonnant que le pauvre gamin soit si craintif.

Louis lui serra l'épaule en geste de réconfort avant de se lever.

\- Louis ?

\- Hm ?

\- Merci. Pour ta gentillesse. Les gens disent que tu es un peu sauvage, mais avec moi t'es super sympa.

Les lèvres de l'ainé s'étirèrent en un sourire. C'était bien la première fois depuis des jours qu'il souriait avec sincérité. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis sauvage parce que je ne veux pas qu'on m'approche, morpion, mais parfois faut faire des exceptions. Je te laisse finir ? Je vais voir où en sont les malades.

Il traversa la Base rapidement. Les couloirs lui semblaient si vides ces temps-ci.

Après plusieurs coups énergiques à la porte, une voix s’éleva.

\- Tu vas la défoncer, Louis.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

\- Liam frappe gentiment et Anna frappe plus longtemps. Toi, tu donnes juste l'impression de maltraiter la porte.

\- Tu ne peux pas le voir, mais je te tire la langue de mon côté.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ta langue ?

Son ton narquois suggérait que Louis ne se faisait pas d'idée sur le double sens.

\- T'es l'article de la mort et tu fais quand même des blagues de cul. Je déteins sur toi.

\- Fais pas ton choqué. Tu viens t'assurer que je suis pas à l'article de la mort, comme tu l'as fait sept fois depuis que tu t'es levé ?

\- Nah, je viens t'emmerder. Histoire de vivifier un peu ta carcasse mourante.

Ils poursuivirent leur joute verbale encore un moment. Harry était enfermé depuis trois jours. Louis avait passé toutes les nuits ici, ou presque. Il s’échappait toujours une demi-heure pour se rendre sur le toit, seul. Il ne savait s’il priait les nuages ou s’il le faisait pour respirer, mais il en avait besoin. Quand il revenait et qu’Harry dormait, il réfléchissait. A ce qui se passait. A la vie au sein de la Base. A l’Extérieur. Aux peurs qui le taraudaient. Il arrivait à mettre des mots sur beaucoup de choses et pour lui, le Roi du Déni, c’était un grand pas.

Louis était à nouveau assis derrière la porte, en pleine journée cette fois. Jerry s'arrêta devant lui quand il prit ce couloir pour aller prendre des nouvelles des autres malades.

\- Salut, fiston. Bonjour, Harry ! fit-il plus fort. Je vois que Louis a décidé de te poursuivre même jusque dans ta zone de quarantaine.

\- Il peut plus se passer de moi, répondit la voix d'Harry depuis l'intérieur. Insupportable. Une vraie sangsue.

Jerry haussa un sourcil en regardant son fils, visiblement amusé.

\- C'est ta faute, rétorqua celui-ci simplement. Tu nous as enfermés dans cette réserve.

Le visage de son père s'adoucit. Contre toute attente, il s'assit en tailleur devant Louis.

\- Je suis très fier de cette décision. Sans ça, vous seriez probablement toujours en train de vous taper dessus.

Louis se mit à rire à ces mots. Les yeux de Jerry pétillaient.

\- T'as entendu, le mourant là-dedans ? fit le premier en tapant contre le mur.

\- J'ai entendu. Vous n'avez pas tort, Jerry. Je pense que sans la réserve, j'aurais actuellement été malade parce que Louis m'aurait empoisonné, en fait. Il en aurait eu marre, au bout d'un an.

Louis roula des yeux, avant de les poser sur son père.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? chuchota-t-il, méfiant.

\- Parce que tu gagnes du terrain.

Louis le dévisagea plusieurs secondes. Il ne demanda pas sur quoi il gagnait du terrain, parce qu'il le savait déjà.

Louis gagnait du terrain sur sa peur.

Harry était malade, il allait mieux pour rechuter ensuite, il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Il pouvait mourir et Louis aurait menti en affirmant que cela ne le taraudait pas à chaque instant de la journée.

Mais il ne fuyait pas.

 

Si Louis n'avait pas vécu dans un monde qui savait précisément à quoi ressemblait les zombies, il aurait dit que c'était à cela que ressemblèrent les habitants de la Base dans les jours qui suivirent. C'était effarant. Personne ne riait. Les enfants étaient enfermés. Les contacts étaient réduits au minimum. On fêta Noël sans le fêter véritablement, faisant passer aux malades des cadeaux qui leur réchauffèrent un peu le cœur. Les patients allaient mieux, puis certains rechutaient inexplicablement. Liam s'arrachait les cheveux. Anna tenait à peine debout. Louis dut la porter de force jusqu'au coin qu'elle s'était aménagée pour dormir dans une des pièces attenantes aux réserves des malades. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter et ne voulait pas non plus mettre en danger Lux en remettant les pieds dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient toutes les trois, Sanah, Lux et elle-même.

Ama, première touchée, finit par sortir de la zone de quarantaine. Elle se sentait mieux. Louis put enfin la prendre dans ses bras. Jeremy la suivit peu après, ainsi que Mary et Mama. Caïn, Siri, Maya, Jane et Erin étaient toujours confinés. Harry était toujours enfermé de son côté. Il lisait, quand il n'était pas trop mal.

Il faisait très froid à l'extérieur désormais. Louis gelait toutes les nuits pendant quelques minutes sur son toit. Il ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner un peu de la morbidité ambiante qui régnait dans la Base. Respirer. Regarder le ciel, sentir le froid sur sa peau, juste quelques minutes. Il faisait trop mauvais temps pour voir les étoiles, mais il se contentait du vent. Louis aimait le vent. Il n'y avait rien de plus libre à ses yeux.

Il s'échappa tard dans la nuit. Comme les dernières fois, il n'y avait aucune étoile. Il faisait froid. Une pluie bruineuse lui tombait sur la figure. Il avait réalisé quelques jours plus tôt qu'il n'était pas sorti seul depuis des mois. Harry était dans la Base depuis quasiment un an. Il n'était plus beaucoup venu ici seul une fois qu'il lui avait fait découvrir l'endroit.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer, claquant des dents, quand quelque chose attira son attention au loin.

Son sang se glaça.

De la lumière.

Un faisceau de lumière provenant indiscutablement d'une torche humaine. A quelques centaines de mètres à peine.

Il était seul. Dehors.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que ces individus lui voulaient le moindre mal. Ils étaient probablement juste de passage. Ce devait être des nomades.

Mais Louis, mû par son instinct, resta immobile. Silencieux sur son toit, il fit fi du froid pour suivre le faisceau de lumière des yeux.

Pour guetter.

Guetter la lampe torche dont le propriétaire…

Se dirigeait apparemment droit sur Louis.


	27. It's too cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people ! Me revoici pour le deuxième soir d'affilée. Mon cerveau fatigué (et qui se plaint tout le temps) n'a pas grand chose à dire, hormis que je vais aller me réfugier dans mon bunker sitôt que j'aurai posté. Il est très très court, celui de demain sera plus long, promis.  
> Rendez-vous demain, j'ai hâte mouhahaha.   
> Bisous sur vos fesses.

Louis resta complètement immobile. Il n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'hallucinait pas. Qui que ce soit, ces personnes se dirigeaient vers le hangar. Sans hésitation.

Peut-être que c'était dû au hasard. Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient un refuge pour la nuit, avaient aperçu la masse sombre du bâtiment et venaient vérifier s'ils pouvaient y dormir. Ou  peut-être qu'ils ne voyaient pas le bâtiment dans l'obscurité.

Ne pas bouger. Louis espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas entrer et décider de rester. Il faisait trop froid pour qu'il reste là toute la nuit. Il serait obligé de révéler sa présence sans même avoir pu jauger de la dangerosité du groupe.

Ils étaient plusieurs. Louis entendait leurs bruits de pas à présent. Il serra les dents en constatant qu'ils devaient être une dizaine, voire plus. Une quinzaine peut-être ? C'était difficile à déterminer. La clarté diffuse qui émanait des nuages clairs ne permettaient cependant pas de distinguer leur nombre. Des silhouettes tout au plus, lorsque Louis plissait des yeux.

Leur objectif était le hangar. Le faisceau éclaira la paroi et Louis se plaqua contre le toit pour l'éviter. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement. Il devait s'agir d'un groupe de survivants en recherche d'abri. Ils allaient passer la nuit là.

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit en grinçant et le groupe pénétra à l'intérieur en silence.

Quelque chose perturbait Louis. Il finit par comprendre que c'était le silence. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Peut-être qu'ils étaient très prudents. Les sons portaient la nuit. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention des zombies et avaient raison. Ils devaient être très disciplinés.

Des pas se firent entendre. Ils entraient à l'intérieur prudemment. Toujours sans un bruit. Ils ne communiquaient pas. Peut-être vérifiaient-ils que les lieux étaient sûrs ?

La porte du hangar grinça à nouveau. On la refermait.

Ils prévoyaient visiblement de passer la nuit ici. Louis allait forcément devoir révéler sa présence, sous peine de geler sur ce toit.

 

Louis n'avait aucun moyen de deviner ce qui allait se passer ce soir-là.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que cette soirée se transformerait en cauchemar.

Aucun moyen de prévoir l'immensité du désastre qui allait les frapper.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix masculine s'élever à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Dernières consignes. On agit rapidement. Si ce qu'Oisin nous a dit est vrai, ils doivent tous être exténués. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de gardes, ils ont arrêté les rondes en tombant malades. Le poison que Tasha a mis dans leur nourriture a fait effet. Ils sont encore six à être souffrants. Willy, Frank, c'est à vous de les éliminer pendant qu'on va chercher les autres. Les malades seront incapables de se défendre. Faites ça en silence. Tuez-les avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. Les autres, je vous rappelle qu'on va d'abord chercher le reste des habitants dans leurs chambres douillettes et on les ramène dans la grande salle pour pouvoir les compter. On les zigouillera ensuite. On ne tue pas les deux médecins, on doit les garder en vie si on veut le remède. On agit vite, en silence, et bien. Ensuite, cet endroit sera à nous. Tasha a dit que c'était le lieu le plus sûr qu'elle ait vu depuis des années. On ne se rate pas.

Froid.

Il faisait très froid.

Pas seulement à cause de la nuit.

Louis avait froid.

Trop d'éléments se bousculaient sous son crâne.

Ces hommes s'apprêtaient à envahir sa maison et tuer ceux qu'il aimait.

Tout avait été orchestré de l'intérieur depuis des semaines.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir ses amis, sa famille, du danger.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il pressa un poing sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit.

Froid. Sur son cœur, aussi. Dans ses entrailles. Partout.

Il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang en dégainant ses poignards. Il n'avait pas d'arme à feu. Pas d'autre arme que les lames qui le quittaient rarement.

Son cœur battait à se rompre.

Le sang et la mort. Partout.

Ne pas perdre son sang froid. Ne pas perdre son sang froid. Respirer. Calme. Respirer. Calme.

Prendre des décisions rapidement quand d'autres auraient été tétanisés. Là encore, c'est ce qui faisait de Louis un bon meneur.

C'était plus dur quand son monde entier était dans la balance.

Mais il n'avait ni le droit à l'erreur, ni le droit de paniquer. Ce n'était pas en cédant à l'affolement qu'il allait pouvoir aider qui que ce soit.

Le cœur glacé, Louis se glissa vers l'ouverture du toit pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ces monstres avaient allumé une lampe plus puissante. Ils étaient nombreux. Beaucoup trop pour que Louis puisse tous les neutraliser. Il serait tué avant de pouvoir donner l'alarme.

Louis était maitre dans l'art de combattre les zombies, pas les humains.

Pas comme Jerry. Ou Mac. Ou Harry.

Il reflua la panique qui menaça de l'envahir quand ces prénoms surgirent dans son esprit. Il tremblait.

Il est dehors.

Seul.

Toutes les personnes qu'il connait et aime en ce monde sont à l'intérieur de cette Base…

Et s'apprêtent à se faire massacrer.


	28. The end of everything ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nous voici donc pour cette fin de premier tome ! Je suis en retard donc je vais faire vite :   
> \- La suite n'est pas encore écrite, même si elle est déjà dans ma tête. Donc je ne sais pas quand je la publierai, désolée.   
> \- Vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates, mais je suis enfermée dans mon bunker si des envies plus violentes vous prennent.   
> Bisous sur vos fesses !
> 
> PS : Ecoutez les musiques si vous pouvez ! Vraiment !

[Charles Evans - Apocalypse Now](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=AdFRM5AODHo#Most_Wondrous_Battle_Music_Ever%3A__Apocalypse_Tomorrow__by_Charles_Evans)

Louis s'exhorta une nouvelle fois au calme.

Impuissant, il les observa se glisser un à un par la trappe. Ils étaient treize à entrer, sans compter leurs espions à l'intérieur.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'heure, c'était attendre que leurs attaquants se soient faufilés à l'intérieur et les suivre pour ensuite donner l'alarme.

L'idée de s'enfuir ne le traversa même pas. Pas un instant. Pas une fraction de seconde. Quel intérêt à vivre si tous ceux auxquels il tenait disparaissaient ? Il préférait mourir avec eux.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il les vit disparaitre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en reste deux. Qui ne firent pas mine de suivre leurs camarades. Louis lâcha un juron silencieux.

Deux hommes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils valaient au combat mais lui-même était plus que doué. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait descendre à son tour. Il lui fallait les éliminer. Ou au moins essayer.

Inspire. Expire.

L'un était grand. Beaucoup plus que Louis, plus costaud aussi. Louis devait l'avoir par surprise. Il devait le neutraliser en premier avant de se tourner vers l'autre, plus petit et plus frêle, moins musclé.

Il ne pouvait pas descendre les escaliers sans se faire remarquer. Il lui fallait une distraction. Il ôta ses chaussures. Il ferait trop de bruit à l'intérieur avec, de toute façon. Tendu à l'extrême, il les laissa tomber l'une après l'autre devant la porte du hangar, parvenant même à en faire ricocher une contre la paroi. Les deux hommes en bas se figèrent.

\- Zombies ?

\- Je vais voir.

\- Pas par là, imbécile, tu vas les laisser entrer dans le hangar s'ils sont trop nombreux et on va se faire bouffer. On dirait qu'il y a une ouverture pour aller sur le toit, va voir là-haut.

Louis se crispa. Ce n'était pas prévu. Il avait espéré en attirer un vers la porte et tuer l'autre par surprise. Il allait devoir improviser une nouvelle fois.

Il y avait quelques bidons sur le toit, à gauche de l'ouverture qui y menait. Il se dissimula derrière. Attendit. Les pas s'approchaient dans l'escalier.

L'autre était sur le toit. C'était le plus grand. Sa silhouette noire se profilait sur le ciel grisâtre. Il se pencha au bord pour apercevoir les potentiels Cadavres qui pouvaient se profiler à l'extérieur. Il ne se méfiait pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Louis bondit. En deux secondes, il se rua vers lui et poussa son adversaire de toutes ses forces, deux mains à plat sur son dos. L'autre bascula en hurlant. Le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrasait en bas mit fin au cri.

Dans le hangar, l'autre s'était pétrifié.

\- Jeff ? JEFF ?!

Contre toute prudence, il se précipita vers les escaliers qui rejoignaient le toit. Louis n'avait pas le temps de se cacher. Il se contenta de se positionner près de l'ouverture et de porter un coup de pied puissant en plein de la poitrine de son ennemi, qui le fit tomber en arrière. Dans les escaliers. Louis se précipita à sa suite. L'autre se relevait en grimaçant au bas des marches et sortit son couteau. Il tenta de porter un coup à Louis mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui écrasa la trachée d'un coup de pied, lui coupant la respiration, et lui planta son poignard dans la poitrine. Les yeux de l'autre, écarquillés, montraient son incompréhension. Louis ne lui adressa pas un mot. Il retira son poignard et le laissa s'effondrer en serrant les dents pendant que l'autre rendait son dernier souffle.

C'était la première fois que Louis tuait d'autres humains.

Probablement pas la dernière de la soirée.

Il ravala son envie de vomir. Il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir.

Il ouvrit la trappe avec précaution avant de jeter un coup d'œil en bas. Personne. Les deux guetteurs du haut étaient les seuls qui avaient été laissés pour surveiller cette sortie. Louis essuya ses poignards et les glissa dans les fourreaux croisés de son dos. Il se faufila par l'ouverture et descendit souplement les marches. Pieds nus, ne faisant aucun bruit, il se mit à courir.

Devait-il hurler pour donner l'alarme ? Les assaillants risquaient de paniquer et de tuer tous ceux qui sortaient de leur chambre, désarmés. Devait-il se précipiter vers Jerry ? Il devait traverser la moitié de la Base pour cela.

Les malades. Ces monstres avaient évoqué leur projet de tuer d'abord tous les malades.

Caïn. Jane. Erin. Siri. Maya.

Harry.

Louis était plus proche des zones de quarantaine que des chambres. Il accéléra, tourna à droite. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité mais il les connaissait comme sa poche. Les réserves étaient en vue.

Il se précipita vers la principale zone de quarantaine, s'arrêta devant brusquement. La porte était ouverte. La peur lui rongeant la poitrine, il alluma la lumière.

Jamais il n'oublierait le spectacle d'horreur qu'il découvrit.

Jamais il n'oublierait le sang, les yeux encore écarquillés de ses amis, les larmes encore luisantes sur les joues d’Erin, la main tendue de Siri qui semblait vouloir saisir celle de Jane.

Ils étaient tous morts.

Caïn, à droite, le plus proche de la porte, avait dû être tué en premier. Il gisait sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts vers le plafond, les mains maculées de sang, la gorge tranchée, l'oreiller imbibé.

Maya, la douce Maya, avait dû être tuée en même temps. Elle gisait dans la même position.

Les trois autres avaient dû se réveiller à ce moment-là. Jane avait été tuée alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Louis ne voyait pas son visage.

La position du corps de Siri, moitié avachi sur celui d'Erin, montrait qu'il avait dû vouloir la protéger. Des plaies béantes leur ouvraient la poitrine. Le jeune indien et la fille de Mac avaient été transpercés d'un même coup de lame.

Ses compagnons étaient tous morts.

Louis eut des haut-le-cœur. Il refoula sa rage et ses larmes et resserra sa prise sur ses lames.

S'il fallait, il les tuerait lui-même jusqu'au dernier.

Le bruit d'un objet qui s'écrasa au sol le fit sursauter.

Il y avait une autre réserve un peu plus loin.

Celle où se trouvait Harry.

Louis se remit à courir, la panique enflant dans ses veines.

Il surgit dans l'autre réserve sans la moindre précaution, se jetant à bras-le-corps dans la mêlée. L'un des assaillants était déjà au sol, la nuque brisée. L'autre était en train d'étouffer Harry des deux mains. Une fureur noire s'empara de Louis. Il se précipita, envoya valser l'attaquant contre le mur, sa force décuplée par sa rage. L'autre se releva aussitôt et ramassa l'épée de son compagnon mort mais Louis l'attendait, debout devant Harry, l'empêchant d'approcher. Implacable. La lame de son ennemi était plus longue mais Louis était plus agile. Ses poignets souffrirent du choc quand il para le coup porté avec puissance par l'épée. Il contre-attaqua d'un coup de pied, d'un autre, faisant reculer l'autre malgré lui, se glissa sous sa garde, envoyant valser son épée, plantant ses deux lames dans son côté puis dans sa gorge, lui ôtant toute possible d'appeler au secours.

C'était fini.

L'autre s'effondra. Louis se retourna. Harry se redressait en suffoquant, cherchant de l'air. Louis rangea un de ses poignards, refusant de lâcher l'autre, pour se précipiter sur lui. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, sous ses cheveux, chercha ses iris verts.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu peux respirer ?

Harry hocha la tête, toussant. Ses yeux étaient rouges, des vaisseaux avaient pété à l'intérieur par manque d'oxygène. Il s'accrocha au bras de Louis avec tant de force qu'il lui fit mal.

\- Les autres…

\- Siri, Caïn, Erin, Jane et Maya sont morts. Une troupe d'une quinzaine d'hommes est dans la Base. Ils veulent s'en emparer. Oisin et Tasha sont complices. C'était eux depuis le début. Personne n'était malade. Ils vous ont empoisonné.

Harry jura. Il lâcha Louis et se pencha pour récupérer l'épée de leur ennemi, ainsi qu'un couteau qu'il passa à sa ceinture. Louis continua à parler pendant ce temps, appréciant qu'Harry ne perde pas un instant.

\- Ils vont aller chercher tout le monde dans les chambres et les ramener au QG.

Harry se figea soudain si brusquement que Louis eut peur qu'il ait entendu quelque chose. 

\- Où est Anna ?

Il se précipita à l'extérieur. Anna dormait d’habitude dans une réserve attenante à la réserve principale. Elle n'y était plus.

\- Ils ont dû l'emmener, expliqua Louis derrière lui. Petite, blonde, grands yeux clairs, qui dort près des zones de quarantaine, c'est la seule qui correspond à la description, si Tasha l'a décrite. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de Liam et elle pour le remède.

\- S'ils touchent à un seul de ses cheveux…

\- Il nous faut un plan. J'ai hésité à hurler pour rameuter toute la Base mais les nôtres ne sont pas armés, hormis quelques uns. Si ces monstres se sentent menacés et qu'une bataille rangée se déclenche, les nôtres seront désarmés et en sous-effectif. Ils vont se faire massacrer.

\- Alors on fait quoi ?

Louis grimaça. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, collant son front au mur.

\- Réfléchis, réfléchis, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry se mit à marcher de long en large dans la réserve d'Anna. Lui aussi était entrainé, il pouvait élaborer une stratégie.

\- Si on attend qu'ils soient tous réunis dans le QG, on n’a aucune chance de les défier à deux contre quinze. Ils risquent de s'en prendre à nos amis. Même si on parvient à lancer des armes à nos combattants, ils peuvent s'en prendre aux femmes et aux enfants.

\- Si on arrive à les intercepter par petits groupes et à libérer nos amis, peut-être qu'on peut arriver à quelque chose. Il nous suffirait de quelques uns de nos amis pour arriver à les défier.

\- Et s'ils ne se sont pas séparés ? S'ils restent tous en un seul groupe ?

\- Je pense pas. Vu leurs instructions, ils avaient l'air de se séparer.

C'était de l'instinct, de l'impro, ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir. C'était peut-être une erreur.

\- Alors on y va.

Pieds nus tout deux, arme à la main, ils se remirent à courir. Les chambres des habitants étaient trop proches les unes des autres. Louis n'avait jamais songé que cela les désavantagerait en cas d'attaque, mais c'était le cas. Grave erreur tactique.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais songé qu'ils devaient aussi adopter une stratégie de défense ici. Pas dans leur foyer. Pas là où ils étaient censés être en sécurité.

Ils se plaquèrent au mur en parvenant à l'angle du couloir. Les mâchoires de Louis se crispèrent quand il entendit la voix d'Ama.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ? Nous sommes ici chez nous ! Lâchez-moi, espèce de brute ! Ne touchez pas à cette jeune fille !

La jeune fille était Sanah et Harry dut plaquer un bras contre l'abdomen de Louis tant il tremblait de colère. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'angle. Il y avait des groupes tout le long du couloir. Louis et Harry ne pouvaient intervenir sans donner l'alerte à tous.

Où était Zayn ? Jerry ? Niall ? Liam ? Jude ? Carrie ?

\- Avance, vieille peau.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi que la voix d'Ama qui les invectivait et les pleurs de Sanah et de Lux. Ils se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Louis donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui signifia de le suivre. Ils repartirent dans l'autre sens. Louis connaissait cette Base mieux que n'importe quel lieu sur cette planète. Il savait où se cacher pour tendre une embuscade. Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, alors que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour surprendre son père, ou Jon, ou Mac.

Ce n'était plus un jeu aujourd'hui.

Louis se posta à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Harry à l'angle du couloir. Tout reposait sur leur instinct et leur faculté à agir en équipe. Ils attendirent que le groupe soit suffisamment avancé pour avoir passé la salle de bain et être presque arrivé à l'angle. A ce moment, Harry fit un pas à découvert en disant :

\- Oh, encore debout ?

Ils étaient trois ennemis. Alors qu'Harry faisait semblant d'être confondu par la présence de ces inconnus dans la Base et se laissait approcher par l'un des intrus, Louis surgit de son antre. Comme un fantôme, il se glissa derrière l'un des assaillants pour lui trancher la gorge. Celui-ci s'effondra avec un gargouillis, attirant l'attention des deux autres. Harry en profita pour retourner la lame de celui qui menaçait sa gorge d'un coup sec et lui transperça le ventre. Le troisième ouvrait la bouche pour donner l'alerte mais l'un des habitants de la Base lui balança son coude dans la figure pour lui éclater le nez et les dents avant de briser sa nuque.

Jude.

Haletant, celui-ci dévisagea Harry et Louis, l'un après l'autre. Ama, Sanah, Lux, Tristan et Mary étaient avec lui. Ils étaient livides. Terrifiés.

Harry les attira dans une chambre vide. Celle de Liam et Zayn. Ils avaient déjà été emmenés. Pas sans lutte si Louis en jugeait les débris de la lampe cassée sur le sol. Louis serra les poings et refoula sa fureur et son angoisse.

S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Zayn et Liam…

\- Assaillants dans la Base, annonça Louis d'un ton clinique, comme si les autres ne le savaient pas déjà. Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici. Jude, tu vas les acc…

\- Je sors pas d'ici, rétorqua celui-ci d'un ton sans appel. Tristan, tu vas emmener les filles dehors.

Louis retint une grimace. Tristan était jeune mais il avait appris à se battre. Il faisait des efforts pour ravaler sa peur et acquiesça bravement la tête. Louis le prit par les épaules.

\- Ecoute, bonhomme, tu vas devoir veiller sur ces dames. Tu peux le faire. Enlevez tous vos chaussures, prenez-les à la main. Fouillez dans les placards de Zayn et Liam, mettez un maximum de leurs vêtements sur vous. Prenez la sortie du hangar. Il y a deux hommes morts en haut, il ne devrait pas y en avoir davantage. Réfugiez-vous sur le toit et ne bougez pas de là jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher. Faites le moins de bruit possible.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils avaient peur, mais ils se montraient courageux. Louis aimait sa famille.

\- Soyez prudents, lança Ama en serrant doucement l'avant-bras de Louis.

\- Vous aussi. Courez maintenant. Et ne regardez pas dans la zone de quarantaine.

Les visages de ses amis montrèrent leur étonnement, puis leur choc, puis leur horreur. Ama plaqua une main sur sa bouche et Mary se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Harry tendit à Tristan la dague qu'il avait trouvée sur le sol. C'était celle que Zayn gardait dans sa table de chevet. Il y avait du sang dessus.

\- N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a appris, chuchota Harry. Tu peux t'en sortir.

Tristan chercha le regard de Jude, son grand frère par adoption, qui hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Ils les conduisirent jusqu'à l'angle du couloir. C'était une ligne droite ensuite. Ils les observèrent courir jusqu'au bout, puis disparaitre par l'échelle. Lux lâchait des gazouillis de temps à autre mais ne se mit pas à pleurer. Tristan leur fit un signe avant de disparaitre.

Harry, Jude et Louis refermèrent la porte de la réserve où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour suivre la progression de la petite troupe. Ils s'observèrent tous trois.

\- Et maintenant ? fit Louis.

\- On était quasiment le dernier groupe. Les chambres devant lesquelles on est passés étaient vides. Ils les ont emmenés ailleurs.

\- Au QG, l'informa Louis.

Il raconta rapidement ce qu'il savait. Jude tiqua quand Louis lui narra les plans de leurs adversaires. Tuer tout le monde.

\- Tu sais combien ils sont ?

\- Dix avec Tasha et Oisin, onze avec Eliott.

\- Si on surgit comme ça au milieu du QG, ils vont les prendre en otage, intervint Harry. Il nous faut quelque chose qui nous donne l'avantage sur eux. On n'est que trois.

\- Deux et demi, corrigea Jude. T'es encore faible, tu t'es fait empoisonner, Haz.

\- Il a raison, fit Louis à son tour.

Harry roula des yeux si fort qu'ils faillirent se décrocher.

\- Et je ne vais pas pour autant aller me cacher, fin de la discussion, on peut cesser de perdre du temps ? J'ai une idée.

Il la leur expliqua. Louis ne savait si c'était du génie ou de la folie.

\- Il y a de grandes chances pour que quelque chose foire, admit Harry avec un rictus.

Jude répondit à la place de Louis :

\- C'est ça, ou ils meurent tous.

 

Des voix retentissaient dans le QG à mesure que Louis en approchait. Jude s'occupait de l'entrée nord. Il était passé à l'armurerie d'abord pour s'armer. Louis avait pris son arc et son carquois. Il avait placé un fourreau sur son mollet, un autre sur sa cuisse, chacun retenu par une sangle et contenant des couteaux. Son Glock pendait à sa ceinture. Il se tenait à l'angle du couloir, avant l'entrée. Un de leurs hommes se tenait devant l'entrée et Louis ne devait pas être vu.

\- Où sont-ils ? Hector et Achille devraient être revenus depuis un moment. C'est pas normal.

C'était la voix de Tasha. Louis se mordit la langue en l'entendant. Cette traitresse. Louis aurait dû la tuer ou l'abandonner le jour où il l'avait trouvée. C'était en partie sa faute à lui si elle était là. Zayn s'en était méfié dès le début.

\- Ils nous en manquent trop. Deux des chasseurs manquent à l'appel, le blond avec les cheveux longs et le fils de celui-ci.

Louis frémit quand il entendit un coup suivi d'un cri, qui provenait de Mac :

\- Arrêtez ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

\- Votre "Base", répondit l'un des hommes que Louis ne connaissait pas, d'un ton glacial.

Il tressaillit ensuite en entendant la voix de Jerry s'élever. Il était vivant.

\- Alors laissez-nous partir. Nous quitterons les lieux sans difficulté si vous nous laissez en vie.

\- Oh, mon cher Jerry, on ne peut pas prendre le risque, vois-tu, lui rétorqua la voix doucereuse de Tasha. Où est ton fils ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Un autre coup. Les doigts de Louis se crispèrent sur ses dagues. Il mourait d'envie de s'en servir pour étriper cette femme.

\- On ne peut pas les tuer tant qu'on ne les a pas tous. Il manque certains des éléments les plus dangereux. Ce Louis est incontrôlable.

Si tu savais, songea Louis avec un rictus.

\- Sergio, Xavier, refaites un tour des lieux.  Ils ne peuvent pas être loin.

Jude devait être en position. Aucun bruit ne signala qu'il avait été découvert quand les deux autres utilisèrent la sortie près de lui.

Jude et Louis attendaient qu'Harry passe à l'action.

 - Réponds ! hurla Tasha. Où est ton fils ?! Où sont les autres ?

D'autres coups retentirent. Ils tabassaient Jerry.

La fureur faisait trembler Louis mais il ne pouvait se permettre de trembler. Pas s'il voulait les sauver.

Une erreur et ils étaient tous morts.

\- Très bien. Tuez celle-ci.

Le sang de Louis se glaça lorsque Jessy se mit à hurler. Tous les habitants se mirent à crier à l'unisson, les invectivant, les suppliant. Une autre voix s'éleva, s'adressant à Tasha directement.

\- T'as dit qu'on les tuerait pas ! Tu m'as promis, Tasha ! Tu peux pas faire ça, ils nous ont accueillis, ce sont de bonnes personnes ! On peut juste les mettre à la porte, on peut…

\- ça suffit, Eliott.

\- Tasha, je t'en supplie ! Oisin, écoute-moi ! Rick ! Tu sais qu'on n'est pas comme ça !

La voix d'Eliott continuait à les supplier.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer mais ignorait à quel point les plans de ses amis étaient macabres. 

\- Ecarte-toi, Eliott.

\- Non.

\- Eliott. Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que tu regretterais.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas…

Elle allait le tuer. Louis était certain qu'elle en était capable. Et elle allait tuer Jessy ensuite.

Soudain, l'obscurité la plus totale tomba sur la Base.

Harry était passé à l'action.

Louis ne perdit pas une seconde. Il se jeta en avant, tira une flèche avec précision sur le garde à l'entrée, qui s'effondra, la gorge transpercée.

Louis voyait à merveille dans l'obscurité. Les lunettes à vision nocturne de Niall fonctionnaient parfaitement. L'idée d'Harry était excellente. Plonger les autres dans le noir alors qu'eux y verraient toujours après avoir été chercher ces lunettes dans la chambre de Niall.

En deux secondes, il était à l'entrée du QG et balayait la scène du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Tasha. Rallumez la lumière !

Les meubles avaient été repoussés sur les côtés. Les habitants de la Base étaient alignés au centre, à genoux, les mains en évidence. Leurs adversaires, juste devant eux, paraissaient décontenancés et se retournaient vivement de tous les côtés, leurs armes levées.

Louis observa Jude se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à eux. Il lui fit un signe.

C'était le moment.

Louis décocha sa première flèche. Une deuxième. Une troisième. Il tirait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Un archer ! Protégez-vous !

 Deux assaillants étaient à terre. Jude faisait des ravages. Il achevait ceux que Louis avait blessés et en tuait d'autres, qui ne voyaient pas d'où venait l'ennemi.

\- Prenez la sortie Est ! cria Louis à ses amis, révélant sa position du même coup.

L'un de leurs ennemis lui balança un poignard d'un geste ajusté et Louis ne l'esquiva que d'un cheveu.

\- Servez-vous des prisonniers comme de boucliers ! hurla l'un des hommes.

Pieds nus, toujours fantomatique, Louis lâcha son arc quand il ne put tirer sans blesser l'un des siens. Il bondit par-dessus un canapé pour se précipiter vers le centre, où Jude continuait sa danse mortelle.

Certains de ses compagnons avaient commencé à ramper pour éviter les flèches. Leurs adversaires ne parvenaient pas à mettre la main sur eux dans le noir et ne pouvaient donc plus les utiliser comme otage.

Mais la lumière se ralluma.

Music :[ They are here ](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=FLY3FNk6Slc#Most_Wondrous_Battle_Music_Ever%3A_They_Are_Here)

Brusquement. Eblouissant Louis, qui tituba. Il ôta ses lunettes de vision nocturne d'un coup sec et se jeta derrière une table pour éviter le coup qu'on lui adressait.

Pourquoi la lumière était-elle revenue ?

Chacun prenait la mesure de la situation. Leurs adversaires n'étaient plus que six. Les autres gisaient à terre, dans leur sang. Oisin compris. Tasha était encore debout mais chancelait, visiblement victime d'une blessure au côté. Elle sourit néanmoins en l'apercevant.

\- Louis. Mon cher Louis, te voilà donc. Ton cher papa et moi étions impatients de te voir.

Jerry avait réussi à reculer contre le mur, protégeant Carrie et Mama dans son dos. Son œil gauche était à demi fermé, sa lèvre saignait.

Zayn était près d'eux et un soulagement incommensurable étreignit sa poitrine quand Louis vit qu'il n'était pas trop mal en point. Lui aussi portait la marque de coups au visage mais il était en vie. Il tenait Matthew contre lui, Sylvia à sa droite. Liam n'était pas à ses côtés. Il était relégué dans un coin de la pièce avec Anna, pris au piège par l'un de leurs ennemis.

Jeremy, George et Ulrich étaient également tenus en joue. Mac se tenait, immense, devant Tracy qui tenait leur fille Tara dans ses bras. Jessy et Sydney étaient près de la sortie, ayant visiblement suivi les instructions de Louis. Eliott était près d'elles.

Six assaillants se tenaient encore debout. Cinq hommes. Une femme. Jude était face à l'un d’eux, à trois mètres de Louis, arme à la main. L'autre en faisait de même, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Posez vos armes, Jude, Louis. Vous voyez bien que vous êtes en infériorité numérique.

\- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'on va obtempérer, sachant que vous comptez tous nous tuer ensuite ? grinça Jude entre ses dents.

Tasha lâcha un rire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Ça aurait été trop facile. Surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour résister. Mes hommes sont entrainés pour tuer.

\- Tes hommes sont morts, répliqua Louis avec un sourire faux en désignant les cadavres autour d'eux.

Un éclat de colère brilla dans les yeux de la rousse.

\- Tuez-les.

Six contre deux.

Louis cria à ses compagnons de fuir vers le hangar.

Il évita d'un cheveu un coup qui lui aurait été fatal. Il en porta un autre qui fut contré.

\- Zayn, va-t-en ! fit-il en apercevant son meilleur ami qui restait sur le pas de la porte, sans arme.

Louis savait qu'il était partagé entre deux impératifs : aider Louis et Jude et sauver les autres.

\- Pars ! cria Louis en contrant un autre coup. Ils ont besoin de toi !

Il arrêta de s'en préoccuper à ce moment-là. Toute sa concentration devait être dirigée vers le combat.

Ils étaient trois contre lui et n'étaient pas des zombies. Il projeta une chaise vers l'un d'eux d'un coup de pied, se retourna pour parer un autre coup d'une violence qui lui fit grincer des dents. Il donna un coup de revers, assena son pied dans le genou de l'un pour le faire ployer, se retourna pour planta sa lame dans le côté de l'un.

Il était feu follet. Il n'avait pas le temps de respirer ni de faiblir.

Il poussa un cri quand une lame se planta dans son bras, lui faisant lâcher un de ses poignards.

\- Louis, attention !

Louis n'avait pas le temps de se retourner. L'assaillant qui se trouvait dans son dos s'effondra pourtant sans qu'il l'ait touché, permettant à Louis de l'achever. Jude avait propulsé une table basse dans ses jambes pour le faire tomber, mais s'était mis en difficulté du même coup. Il était à découvert.

Des coups de feu retentirent. Inondé de soulagement, Louis bondit pour se mettre hors de portée de ses adversaires, récupérant son deuxième poignard au passage. Il se tourna vers Jerry, qui devait être revenu avec les armes à feu que Jude et Louis avaient décidé de ne pas utiliser précédemment pour ne tuer aucun des leurs.

Mais ce n'était pas Jerry qui tenait l'arme à feu.

C'était un autre homme. Eliott se tenait près de lui et ravalait ses larmes, les lèvres ensanglantées. Lui aussi avait peur, plus qu'auparavant. Louis se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son beau-père violent. Visiblement, il n'était pas mort.

Tous les survivants de la Base se massaient devant eux, terrifiés. Le nouveau venu les avait rattrapés et ramenés ici.

Un autre homme s'avança derrière Eliott et son beau-père. Lui n'avait pas de gros calibre, mais une arme encore plus puissante que cela.

Une lame appuyée contre la gorge d'Harry.

Louis s'immobilisa complètement. Son cœur s'était arrêté.

Voilà pourquoi la lumière était revenue.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient fixés sur lui. Sa mâchoire dure était serrée. Son tee-shirt était déchiré et imbibé de sang près de la hanche droite. L'intensité du regard qu'ils échangèrent cloua encore davantage Louis sur place.

\- Alors Louis, lâcha Tasha d'une voix sifflante, tout près de Jude. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Que faire maintenant ?

Louis se retrouvait précisément dans la situation qu'il avait voulu fuir. Celle dont il avait toujours eu peur. Celle dont il avait constaté la dangerosité entre Zayn et Liam. Harry était en danger et il était paralysé.

Harry avait une lame sur la gorge et Louis était paralysé.

Harry ne pouvait pas mourir.

\- Je te conseille de le lâcher, avertit Louis d'une voix froide comme la mort. Maintenant.

Ses amis, sa famille, avaient repris place contre le mur. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Leurs ennemis étaient moins nombreux mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre des armes à feu ? Louis avait un revolver à sa ceinture mais ils n'étaient pas dans un vieux Western.

Les yeux d'Harry lui disaient de ne pas hésiter. Jude et Louis en avaient tué quatre. Ils n'étaient plus que deux debout de l'autre côté. Se rajoutaient celui qui tenait Harry en otage, Eliott et son beau-père.

Si Louis tirait, ils ne pouvaient que s'en sortir.

Louis devait tirer. Louis devait tirer sur celui qui avait l'arme à feu et l'autre allait tuer Harry.

Celui-ci lui disait de le faire. Avec ses yeux. Louis avait appris à décrypter ses expressions. Louis avait appris à déceler les émotions que ses yeux et son corps laissaient transparaitre. Celles qu'il ne voulait révéler à personne. Louis avait appris à comprendre ce que signifiaient ses doigts quand ils se crispaient de cette manière et sa bouche quand elle prenait ce pli dur. Louis avait appris à lire dans son âme comme Harry avait appris à lire dans la sienne.

Tire.

\- Nos amis arrivent. Vous croyez que nous ne sommes que quinze ? Nous sommes plus nombreux encore. Nous avons laissé certains hommes avec les femmes et les enfants. Ils arrivent, ils viennent. Ils vont vous massacrer si vous nous tuez.

Tasha parlait très vite. Elle avait peur maintenant.

D'autres bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir. Tous se figèrent.

Plus aucun membre de la Base ne se trouvait dans les couloirs. Au vu de la réaction de Tasha, leurs renforts n'étaient pas censés arriver tout de suite.

Tasha se mit à hurler en pointant le doigt vers l'entrée devant laquelle se tenait Harry et l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier.

Les cheveux de Louis se hérissèrent.

La voix de Carrie déchira le silence horrifié qui s'était abattu sur la pièce.

\- Harry, COURS !

L'homme derrière Harry poussa un cri horrible en succombant et Harry se jeta en avant sans vraiment comprendre, se ruant vers Louis, vers les autres.

\- FUYEZ ! hurla Jerry. FUYEZ, FUYEZ !

\- Vers la sortie du hangar ! cria Jude à son tour.

Une horde de zombies se déversait dans la pièce, l’enfant zombie qu’ils avaient enfermée en tête. Les habitants hurlaient et couraient en direction des sorties. Louis réceptionna Harry, qui s'effondra à moitié sur lui, et le traina sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'une autre épaule secourable vienne les aider.

\- Allez, les gars, c'est pas le moment de trainer !

Niall, leur ange sauveur. Zayn était là également. Il s'empara du Glock de Louis et se positionna derrière eux pour les couvrir.

Un hurlement déchirant s'éleva à leur gauche.

\- Jessy ! cria Niall en apercevant la jeune fille au milieu des Cadavres.

\- Avance, Niall ! lui ordonna Zayn alors que leur amie continuait à crier de douleur.

Zayn tira et les hurlements s'interrompirent. Louis en eut la nausée. Il venait d'achever Jessy pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Les zombies arrivaient par l'entrée principale du QG. Ils étaient entrés par le garage. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore éparpillés dans la Base et les habitants couraient plus vite qu'eux. Membres de la Base comme envahisseurs (les humains cette fois), couraient vers la sortie comme si le Diable était à leur trousse.

En l'occurrence, les zombies l'étaient.

Ils passèrent devant l'armurerie. Jerry, Mac, George et Ulrich en sortaient avec des armes. Ils se mirent eux aussi à couvrir l'avancée de leurs compagnons.

\- Ne tirez que s'ils approchent de trop près, ordonna Jerry. Conservez vos munitions.

\- Louis, où est ma fille ? demanda Mac. Où est Erin ?

Louis tenta en vain d'avaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- Je suis désolé, Mac.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur eux alors que tous prenaient la mesure des mots de Louis.

\- Et les autres…

\- Aussi.

\- Non…

George s'arrêta.

\- Ma femme est…

Mac l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à continuer.

\- George, on continue. On continue.

Près d'eux, Louis voyait que les épaules de George étaient secouées de sanglots sans larmes.

Louis refusa de regarder en arrière. Il entendait la masse des zombies qui grouillaient derrière eux. Leurs protecteurs faisaient barrage. Ils avaient un peu d'avance. Ils parvinrent en vue de l'échelle menant à la sortie. Les membres de la communauté y montaient déjà.

\- Tu vas arriver à monter ? souffla Louis à Harry.

\- Il va bien falloir.

Ils parvinrent en bas de l'échelle. Harry ordonna à Niall de passer le premier. Louis et Zayn poussèrent Harry à suivre. George ensuite. Les zombies se rapprochaient. Ulrich. Plus que dix mètres. Mac. Jerry. Cinq mètres.

\- Monte ! fit Louis à Zayn d'une voix pressante.

Celui-ci grogna et obtempéra. Deux mètres. Louis suivit. Il s'arrêta un instant en haut de l'échelle pour évaluer l'étendue de zombies qui avait envahi sa maison.

Et se hissa à l'extérieur.

Jerry referma la trappe.

Louis regarda autour de lui.

Zayn et Liam étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, tout près de lui. Liam attrapa la main de Louis qui étreignit ses doigts pour le rassurer. Niall se tenait près d'Harry, avec Anna. La blonde avait l'air secoué. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle assistait à des scènes aussi violentes. Matthew pleurait dans les bras de Sylvia. Tracy avait Tara sur les genoux et caressait le dos de son compagnon, Mac, de sa main libre, pleurant silencieusement. Tracy était dure à vivre mais la mort d'Erin ne pouvait la laisser indifférente. Elle aimait sa belle-fille. Mama, Carrie et Mary étaient serrées les unes contre les autres. Sydney regardait dans le vide pendant que son père, Ulrich, avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Tristan, Ama, Lux, Sanah et Mary étaient descendus après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Travis avait rejoint sa belle-fille, Sanah, et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

\- Où est mon père ?

La voix de Jeremy s'éleva dans le silence.

\- Où est mon père ?! Et Jane ?

Louis ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas encore. Il allait s'effondrer s'il disait ces mots encore une fois. Ce fut Jerry qui répondit à sa place.

\- Caïn nous a quittés, bonhomme. Jane aussi. Ils nous ont tous quitté.

Jeremy avait perdu sa mère, des années plus tôt. Sa petite sœur en même temps. Aujourd'hui, il perdait son père et sa meilleure amie.

\- Et Natan ?! Natan est encore là-dedans ! Natan doit être caché !

Un grand froid envahit Louis. C'était trop, c'était bien trop pour cette journée, pour cette vie, pour ce monde.

\- Natan est probablement mort, annonça Jude d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, voyant probablement dans quel état était Jeremy.

Jeremy vacilla avant de s'effondrer. Il se mit à pleurer, roulé en boule sur le sol. Ses sanglots rauques déchiraient le silence. Il ne laissa personne l'approcher, à part Mama. Elle posa la tête de Jeremy sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux sans dire un mot. La douleur de Jeremy représentait leur douleur à tous.

Un mouvement se fit entendre à leur droite. Tasha et le beau-père d'Eliott, seuls survivants de leur troupe, reculaient lentement.

\- On va partir, lâcha Tasha d'un ton glacial. Vous allez nous laisser nous en aller.

L'atmosphère était tendue. Jerry, George, Mac et Ulrich avaient toujours leurs armes à feu.

\- Vous avez détruit notre foyer. Tué un quart des nôtres.

La voix de Jerry était glaciale.

Louis posa une main douce sur son bras. Si lui-même avait envie de déchiqueter Tasha, l'épisode de Natan lui avait appris que la vengeance n'était pas une solution.

\- Eliott, viens.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

Les traits de son beau-père se durcirent.

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Tu es complice. Tu étais notre espion. Si tu restes, ils vont te tuer.

Livide, Eliott continua à refuser de le suivre.

\- Je préfère encore rester tout seul que continuer à te suivre. Tu m'as battu, humilié, forcé à… te faire des choses. Je préfère encore mourir.

L'homme fit mine de s'approcher de lui pour l'attraper mais Louis s'interposa en pointant un de ses poignards sur sa gorge.

\- Tu devrais déguerpir avant que l'idée ne me prenne de te couper en morceaux très fins.

Eliott était l'un de leurs ennemis mais il n'était qu'un enfant manipulé. Il avait ses torts et Louis ne serait pas tendre avec lui mais il ne pouvait le laisser partir avec ce monstre.

L'autre lui lança un regard mauvais et cracha à ses pieds. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Tasha et lui sortirent du hangar.

Jerry, George et Mac les suivirent. Eliott aussi et Louis lui emboîta le pas.

\- Vous devriez les tuer, déclara Eliott d'une voix lasse. Ils vont revenir. Ils vont revenir dans la nuit pour vous achever. Ils l'ont déjà fait.

Jerry ne dégaina pas son arme. George le fit. Il tira. Deux fois. Il ne rata pas sa cible, la clarté des nuages blancs ne permettant pas de dissimuler les fuyards malgré la nuit. Il se laissa tomber au sol ensuite, secoué de sanglots.

Maya était morte. Rien ne pourrait la ramener.

Tuer ses assassins n’était pas la solution. Mais ils n’avaient jamais clamé être des héros. La noirceur de leur univers atteignait tout le monde. A peine hors de leur sanctuaire, ils étaient déjà affectés.

Louis retourna à l'intérieur. Les autres avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Il observa ses compagnons.

Ce matin en se réveillant, ils étaient trente-quatre. Désormais, ils étaient vingt-cinq.

Vingt-cinq personnes sans toit. Dont la majorité savait à peine se battre. Dont beaucoup n'avaient plus vu ni lumière ni zombie depuis des lustres. Dont la plupart n'était pas en excellente condition physique du fait d'un manque d'exercice physique certain. Il y avait trois enfants et trois adolescents. Dont un bébé. Une grand-mère.

Vingt-cinq personnes qui venaient de perdre tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Leurs possessions. Leurs souvenirs. Leur matériel. Leurs provisions. Leurs médicaments. Leur foyer. Leur potentiel remède.

Ils n'avaient plus d'abri. Pas de vêtements chauds. Dehors, l'air était glacial.

Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller et l'hiver allait faire des ravages.


End file.
